Once More
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Neil and Andrew awaken 8 years into the past. How will they change things now that they know what is to come? How will things stay the same? It doesn't matter. None of it matters. They are here together, and that is the only thing worth anything to them.
1. Not Dreaming

"Stefan."

Haziness clouded Neil's mind as he tried to pull himself out of sleep. He recognized the feeling enough. After a night at Eden's, with Andrew watching over him, he'd allow himself to actually get drunk and he'd woken up feeling just like this. Disoriented and sick to his stomach. But something was different this time. Something didn't feel right. His senses struggled with the bitter edge of threat around him. He needed to wake up.

"Stefan?"

That voice, it wasn't Andrew. It was female and familiar, but in the same way a knife felt familiar in his hand. In the same way his scars felt familiar when he'd accidently skim over one of them during his post-game showers. What was it about that voice?

"Stefan!"

Neil bolted up at the yell, his right arm flying out in search of a weapon on his nightstand, but it crashed against the glass window beside him.

"Shit!" He cursed as his head whipped in the direction of the voice, only to be met with a ghost.

"Stefan! Are you alright, you were muttering in your sleep."

Her voice was harsh, her worry dangerous, but her eyes weren't on him. Instead, his mother looked ahead, and behind, and around, constantly in search of followers, constantly looking out for his father's men.

Neil couldn't breathe.

"Mom?" God, his own voice made him jump. It was so small and young, so unlike the one he was used to that it startled him, nearly as much as the ghost woman sitting in the driver's seat of an old beat up Sudan. He remembered this car. Vividly.

"Stefan, talk to me. Are you okay?" There was an edge to her voice that promised him pain, but Neil was too caught up to take the warning.

What the hell was going on?

His dead mother was sitting beside him, in a car driving down a long stretch of deserted high way. What the hell was going on?

His eyes flew down to his own hands, and he nearly choked on his tongue.

No scars.

The knife wounds, the cigarette lighter burns Lola had given him nearly six years ago, were gone.

Wonderingly, he ran his right hand over the back of his left, testing the skin there. Faint scars marred his skin, but nothing deep. These scars were the ones he'd gotten as a child, practicing the knives with Lola, scars he'd acquired from his mother's nails as she gripped his hand and dragged him out of another danger.

Unable to process any of what was happening, Neil's hand reached under his own shirt.

He almost sighed in a strange sort of relief when his fingers caught on the jagged edges of the deep and fading scars from one of his father's attempts to gut him when he was 8. He ran his hand up his chest, categorizing the numerous scars cutting criss-crosses into his torso, some curving onto his back.

"Abram!" His mother snapped, finally catching his attention, and his eye.

Neil is suddenly struck with her image.

There's a manic light in her eyes that he hadn't seen since Andrew had been taken off his meds. Since his last confrontation with Lola. Since he'd last seen his father threatening to break his ankles. To cut off his feet so he would never run away again.

"Mom." He manages, sounding much calmer than he felt.

A cold sense of dread was filling his gut and making his brain race, but he schooled his face like Andrew had taught him.

Andrew…

What happened to Andrew?

"Abram, what's going on with you." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. 'Do not lie to me.' She'd always say. 'It's the only way we'll survive.'

"Nothing. I was just startled when I woke up. I had a nightmare." He couldn't quite make his voice do the emotionless apathy that Andrew had perfected, but it was pretty close. It didn't reassure his mother any.

"Why do you sound like that?" She looked at him like he was a stranger, weary of him suddenly in a way she'd never been before.

With a start, Neil knew why.

As a kid on a run, he was always scared, especially when his mother was nearby. He always sounded either scared or in pain and that was what his mother was used to. He'd spoken about it to Andrew sometimes, when the nightmares woke them both. In the late hours of the mornings, while the dark and quiet blanketed the world outside, they would share mutual truths and stories. It was never pleasant and Neil always hated it, but Andrew would always grip his hand, dig his nails into Neil's palm and say 'Just because it's in the past, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Tell me, or don't, it makes no difference, but if you wake me up again, I'm going to toss you and your fucking cats out the window.' So, Neil would talk.

And now, with some more insight into his time as a runaway, and the distance separating him from the events, he'd gotten a clearer picture of his mother and himself than he probably ever wanted.

Now was the time to use the knowledge.

"I'm fine. Just cold." His hand pressed against his upper chest, afflicting his voice with the dread he really felt, making it shake with very real emotion despite the lie in his words.

Apparently, it was enough for his mother. Looking more reassured now, her eyes went back to the road, the review mirrors, and the side windows. Once again taking up her vigil.

With her attention averted, Neil was left to panic silently in peace.

His mind raced as he tried to get a grip on what was happening. He spent a moment assessing his body. Moving his joints silently and slowly as to not gain his mother's notice.

His body was his own, of that he was sure of. It felt like his body, like an echo of what he was used to. He was thinner, no longer packing the same amount of muscle as he remembered. His skin was tight around his bones and aches were blooming around his shin, his right cheek, his left side and his lower back. Injuries from an escape he could guess.

Despite his best effort to trick himself into believing he was dreaming, he knew it was untrue. He knew, intimately what nightmares felt like. The blurry edges of dreams who's only goal was to make him relive the most dire, painful moments of his past. He knew the dull throb of once remembered pain. He knew what awakening from one felt like, and he knew what to look for in Andrew to know when his blond partner was also trapped in one.

This didn't feel like that. This felt real. Like the hot iron brand of Andrew's hand on the back of his neck. Like the comfortable weight of King on his feet as he laid his head on Andrew's lap and sat with him watching game show re-runs while the rain and thunder shredded the atmosphere outside. Like the spike of pleasure lodged deep in his gut when Andrew sank dull teeth into his neck, leaving a dark purple bruise just under the collar of his usual shirts.

Andrew…

Fuck, he wanted Andrew.

He spent the entire long drive sitting next to his silent mother, running through everything he could remember.

The attack that left her mortally injured.

Burning her body inside the car they'd been riding in.

Burying her bones on a beach in California.

Making it to San Francisco where he changed his name one last time, before making it to Millport.

Meeting Wymack, Andrew, Kevin.

The Foxes. His Foxes.

They were vivid and real in his mind. Memories, not dreams because he knew the feel of dreams, of wishes. They were real. He was real. And he was here.

Where was here?

Neil got his answer in moments as he passed the sign saying 'Welcome to Seattle'.

Seattle. Where his father's people found his mother for the last time.

That would put him at 16 years old. The year would be 2003.

The last date he remembers is November 4th, 2011, Andrew's birthday. They'd been going out somewhere.

Why couldn't he remember past that?

"Abram!" His mother barked and Neil was knocked out of his own thoughts, coming face to face with his mother.

He couldn't help the spike of fear he felt as he looked at her face. Her hard expression, her unforgiving eyes and the ugly twist to her mouth. When she lifted her hand to strike him, he caught it. An old instinct he'd learned from the boxing practices with Matt and even some of the hand-to-hand he picked up from Andrew when the blond had decided to start teaching Robin during his 5thyear.

He and his mother stared at each other, both shocked as Neil's hand wrapped around her thin, fragile wrist.

He was used to grabbing Andrew like this when they sparred. The pale thick wrist, always either covered in black fabric or bare and sliced with scars Neil was still able to feel despite how faint they were.

"What are you doing!" His mother screamed and went to strike at him again. This time he took it, moving his head with the impact of the blow to minimize the damage and disorientation. Another instinct Andrew gave him.

She didn't stop though. Her fear at a new high with the sudden change in her son. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, making him meet her furious eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you better snap out of it, Abram. We don't have much time!"

Well…She didn't. She'd die soon. Neil knew that much.

"O-okay." He choked out, cowed for now. He needed to get to one of his burner phones. He needed to call Andrew. Needed to make sure he wasn't just going completely crazy.

"Good!" She yanked hard once before letting him go and turning, getting away from him as quickly as she could. It's then that Neil noticed that they were in the parking lot of a non-descript, pay by the night motel. So, the usual.

Turning on his heel back to the car, Neil reached into his bag and pulled out one of the 4 phones stashed between his 4 shirts and pulled it open. 27 contacts, and only one of them was worth anything, the others just throw away numbers there to make the phone seem legitimate.

As quickly as he could, he wracked his mind for Andrew's number. The number he'd had when they were still in Palmetto.

He remembered opening his phone multiple times before, remembered staring endlessly at Andrew's number sitting there on his phone, waiting for him to use it. Back when Andrew had gotten them matching phones. Back when Andrew had put himself as Neil's number 1 speed dial.

He remembered it like he remembered the weight of a set of keys pressed into his hand by long nimble fingers. Typing the number from memory and pressing call before he thought better of it.

It only rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Andrew." Neil breathed, relieved almost to the point of tears at the sound of the other man's familiar voice.

"Neil?"

He hadn't been sure what to expect. He hadn't even been sure why he'd done it. He was left adrift in too tight skin, sitting for hours next to the ghost of his mother in what was apparently a jaunt into the past, but it was ingrained in him to run back to Andrew. Always he orbited around the man who stood between him and any threat. Always he found his way to the man's side. Now was no exception.

He hadn't really expected for Andrew to know who he was, though.

As he heard Andrew's voice say his name, he realized that he'd been expecting a 'Who is this?', not a 'Neil?'. Somehow, the relief he'd felt at hearing it was short lived. He was panicking.

"Neil!" Andrew barked, suddenly sounding so very much like he should that Neil wanted to laugh. Everything was thrown out of whack, but this, this was the only thing familiar he actually wanted to hang onto.

"Oh god, Andrew." Neil choked out, head snapping up to look around him.

Yeah, he was still in the parking lot of a strange motel in Seattle.

"Where the fuck are you. I woke up six hours ago in the house in Colombia with Nicky and Aaron. It's fucking April 22nd, 2003 Neil." Andrew's usually emotionless voice had taken an angry turn. But this, Neil was used to. Andrew hated being confused, scared, or desperate and he reacted to those emotions with an intense anger and violence. This, Neil could work with.

"I'm outside a motel in Seattle. Andrew…I don't know what's going on, but my mom is here. I'm in Seattle with my mom, Andrew." God, he sounded much more scared than he'd wanted to.

"Fuck!" was Andrew's only answer.

"He's going to find us here. She's going to die here. I'm going to burn and bury her." Neil found himself saying as he once again looked around.

"No. You're not. Get your ass to Colombia right now, or I'm coming to get you." Andrew growled, his anger suddenly cooling in the face of a plan.

"I…I can't, she-"

"Can't do shit to you. You said they found you because you stopped at a motel on your way to San Francisco. So, shut the fuck up. Get in the car and leave or I'm coming there right now and we'll see who finds you first."

Neil knew that he would, too. Andrew didn't threaten something like that, he promised, and Andrew always kept his promises.

"Okay." He breathed into the phone. "Okay…I need to find a car. My mom's in the hotel right now but she isn't going to let me go that easy. I'll have to wait till night falls. She'll take a shower and I'll be able to leave before she can grab me."

"Neil."

"No. I can't just…Andrew I can't just leave her. He'll kill her. I…I have a plan, just wait for me, okay. I'll be there in three, maybe four days."

There was silence on the line. Heavy and weighed down with doubt and worry, but in the end, they'd built up too much trust for the doubt to win.

"You have three days Josten. If I have to come after you, I'll kill you myself." Andrew said, once again returning to the apathy and threat Neil was so very much missing. He couldn't help his smile.

"Yes, baby." He mocked before ending the call, not even waiting for the reply.

Carefully, looking at the door of the motel room to make sure his mother wouldn't be coming out, Neil dialed a very familiar, very dangerous number.

His Uncle Stuart picked up on the first ring.

"Hullo?"

The British accent was soothing and new all at once. He'd only ever heard his Uncle's voice or saw his face that night Nathan and his men captured him, but that had been jaded to such a degree that Neil tried really fucking hard not to think about it. Now, faced with that memory again, he found himself floundering.

"Uncle Stuart?"

"Nathaniel?" His uncle sounded surprised and worried in equal measure. He also sounded like he was suddenly in the middle of a storm as commotion started chattering in the back ground. "Nathaniel, where are you?!"

"Me and mom are at a motel just inside Seattle. Uncle Stuart, he's going to find us tomorrow, he's going to hurt her so bad, and she's going to die. You need to get here before he does." Neil forced himself to sound calm, to sound emotionless, and he almost managed it.

"Nathaniel, I don't understand, but I'm coming. Please, Nathaniel, stay where you are." He sounded frantic now as the chatter picked up on the other end of the line.

"You better hurry. I don't know how long she'll still be here after I leave."

"No! No, Nathaniel do not move, do not go anywhere. I'm coming, I can protect you, please, please stay there."

"Bye, Uncle." Neil says as he hangs up.

His mother opens the door of the motel room and scowls at him, the promise of pain there in her eyes as she stalks to the car, still suspicious and weary of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get inside now!" She orders, wrapping her hand in the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the car, choking him a little in the process. Neil goes with it, grabbing at the straps of the duffle bag belonging to him as he's dragged out.

He knows what's inside. He'd memorized too much for time to make a difference. Eight full outfits, four burner phones, the binder locating all of the rest of their money, a set of knives his mother insisted he keep using, a small gun, extra ammo, emergency IDs, and passports for Germany, France, Canada, and Switzerland.

He holds it against his chest as he is marched into the motel room.

His mother doesn't hit him. She's too on edge, too jittery with panic and paranoia, but Neil can feel a terrible sort of calm in his gut. Calm that came from having a plan and a destination. Andrew still knew him, Andrew was still his Andrew and he needed to find his way back to the short blond goalkeeper as soon as he could. That was all he could focus on as he spent the next three hours sitting quietly as his mother secured the door and cased out the room for anything of use. There was nothing, but it never mattered, she always did it anyways.

"Go shower. I picked up the new dye and the new contacts for when we get to San Francisco. We'll have to do it tomorrow." She told him sharply.

Neil found himself wondering if there had ever been warmth in her voice before. He was sure that the answer to that was 'no'.

Without a word, he went to the bathroom, taking the duffle with him. Knowing his mother, Mary would go through his things to see if she could figure out what he was doing in the car by himself when she was checking to see if the room was good enough to secure.

He couldn't let her find the phone he'd used to call Andrew and Stuart. She'd probably kill him if she knew.

Carefully, he turned on the shower and stripped, taking the phone into the shower with him.

He pried it open as the water fell listlessly onto his back. He let the water soak into the phone's systems. The battery, and circuit board inside dying a silent death before he put the phone back together and stowed it back into his bag, wetting the clothes still inside. He didn't care.

He rushed through his shower and dressed in the plain clean clothes he'd left out. Taking the bag back out into the room with him, he told his mother he was tired and laid down.

"Keep the knife under your pillow." She instructed as she sat in a chair by the window, peering out between the shades. It was getting dark, and Neil knew she'd head into take her own shower the second she thought he was asleep.

He closed his eyes as he laid down, allowing himself to fall into one of the meditation trances Bee had helped him with back when he'd gone through his own 5th year without Andrew, Aaron, or Nicky. It hadn't been an easy year, but with Robin, Abby, and Bee, he'd gotten through it okay. Despite his reluctance to talk to the therapist, he'd actually learned to get along with Bee fairly well, thanks to Andrew. He still didn't talk to her about what mattered, but he found himself confiding in her about his relationship with Andrew and the other Foxes. At least that much, he was able to give her freely.

The second he heard the bathroom door lock and the shower turn on, Neil knew he wouldn't have long.

Creeping out of bed silently, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed the strap of his duffle.

He needed to get as far away as possible before she got out of the shower, or she'd just be after him in the car.

He remembered Seattle well, a side effect to the traumatic events, so he knew there was a garage not too far from the motel. He'd find his way there first and steal one of the cars.

With any luck, he'd be on the road within half an hour, and his mother wouldn't be right on his tail.

As he made his way to the garage though, he paused for just a moment to send her a text on one of his three remaining phones.

I'm okay. Keep going. Don't look back.

It wouldn't keep her from worrying, but it would trap her in the motel room hopefully until morning. The text was a message to her. Their own personal code. He's here. I escaped. We'll meet later.

Coldly, he wondered if doing this would still get her killed, but he didn't care enough to dive into the thought. Like he'd told Bee once before, "I'm glad she's gone. If she were still here, I wouldn't have any of the things I have now. I wouldn't trade any of this for her."

He still won't.

He found a car easily enough. It wasn't anything fancy like Andrew's Maserati. It was an old, rusted, and functional pickup truck. That's all he needed.

He was on the road headed to Colombia, South Carolina before he got his mother's reply.

Don't do this. Please come back.

Well then…looks like she didn't believe him after all.

When morning came, Neil stopped for gas and called Andrew.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. I called you four hours ago." Andrew sounded on edge and angry. Behind his voice, Neil could hear Nicky asking who Andrew was talking to.

"I had to kill the burner. This one's the third. I have two more. I'm okay, by the way. I'm at a gas station on I-90. I'm in an old pickup right now, but I'll have to switch out somewhere in Wyoming. There are a few stashes I can get to on the way there. I'll grab them quick." Neil explained calmly. He'd nearly had a panic attack at some point during the drive. He'd calmed himself with the thought that he was going to Andrew. Reaching Andrew was the only thing he was allowing himself to think about.

The line was quiet for a moment as Andrew took in the information.

"You have two days and a half to get here, Josten. I don't care how you do it. Leave the stashes if you have to. We'll take care of it together later." Andrew said, sounding much more in control.

Neil spared a moment's thought on how tired he felt. He'd need to sleep at some point, but he didn't think he'd be able to rest until he'd gotten to Colombia. He wouldn't be able to sleep safely until he had Andrew at his back.

"I'll make it." Neil said faintly.

"Seriously, Andrew, who are you talking to? Do you have a girlfriend we don't know about? Did you meet him at Eden's?!" Nicky's voice flooded the phone line and Neil snorted. He sounded so young and frantic. Maybe being married to Erik actually did mellow Nicky out a bit.

"Shut up. Go bother Aaron." Andrew intoned, obviously not talking to Neil.

"What? But Aaron's not doing anything interesting. You're the one taking secret-" Nicky's voice cut out with a sharp yelp of pain.

"Get the fuck away from me, Nicky." Andrew sounded threatening and Neil couldn't help but smile.

No matter what was going on with them. No matter that they had apparently traveled to the past out of absolutely nowhere, Neil felt glad that at least he wasn't in this alone. Andrew, his Andrew, had come to this weird roller coaster with him. That thought, at least, was enough to keep him calm when nothing else would have.

"I'll be there soon, 'Drew. Find out what you're going to tell them when I get there, because I'm not sleeping in another motel." Neil teased, loving the huff he got in response.

"It's still our room, Idiot. Whatever is going on, you're still one of mine. Now get in the fucking car and drive."

"Yes, baby."

The next time he stopped was in Wyoming. He was quick to find a retirement home, j-rig a car, and take off. A small, compact Ford. Stick shift and oddly fast, which Neil hadn't been expecting. He'd gassed up quickly before pulling out his third burner and calling Andrew again. Using the same burner twice was dangerous, but with him on the road he could afford it.

"You better be more than half-way here Josten, or I'm going to feed you your balls."

"I just got to Wyoming, picked up what was left here. I slept for a little bit in the truck stop in the pickup. I'm in a black Ford crossing into Iowa on I-29. There's more there too. I should be there tomorrow 'Drew." Neil said, calmly focusing on the highway in front of him. He was tired and haggard, and desperate to reach some sort of safety. The little sleep he managed to get while crossing Montana had been plagued with dreams of his mother's face. Of fire and blood and his father's cleaver.

He still had a long way to go, and he'd likely only arrive late into the day tomorrow, but he wasn't going to sleep anyways. He'd been through worse.

"I got a visitor in school today." Andrew starts after his report, almost conversationally if it hadn't been for the pure apathy in his voice.

Neil didn't need Andrew to say it. He knew who it was and a cold sort of terror sank it's claws into his stomach. He'd nearly forgotten.

If they were both in the past, then his father wasn't the only one still alive.

"Riko and Kevin came to recruit you for the Ravens." Neil didn't ask, he stated.

"Yes." Was all Andrew responded with.

"You turned them down."

"Yes."

"They're going to send those guys after Nicky."

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill them?"

"No."

"Okay."

They were both silent as they thought about it. About how events were dominos lined together and one little action can send it all crashing down in a series of inevitable patterns.

"Andrew-" Neil starts, but it's cut off.

"I know what the cost is now. I'm not 17 anymore, Neil, no matter how fucking old I look."

"Have you told Nicky? Or Aaron?"

"And you seriously think they'd believe me?"

No…no he didn't think they would. They would both think that Andrew had finally gone off the deep end. Neil knew that, and still.

"Are all of you still working at Eden's?"

"Yes."

"Are you still seeing Roland."

Pause.

Neil bit his lip nervously, not actually sure why he'd asked that question. He usually wasn't a jealous person. He'd never actually felt jealous of Roland because when he and Andrew started their relationship, Roland was no longer part of the picture. He had Andrew's full attention, just like Andrew had his. Now though, they weren't exactly even in a relationship, or were they? Did it count when they were the only two to come back to the past; to a time when they didn't even know each other? Were there rules for this?

"No. I'm not seeing Roland." The bored tone didn't dampen Neil's relief at hearing the words from Andrew.

"Not pretty enough for you?" Neil found himself saying, wanting the normalcy of their banter.

"Not mouthy enough. I'm too used to having to shove my fingers in your mouth when I fuck you."

And oh…

His body burned with sudden arousal at the suddenly low tone of Andrew's voice. The deep gravel Andrew used just to see him shiver.

"Give me another 30-something hours, 'Drew." Neil replied thickly, memories coming up from the depth of his mind. Navy blue sheets on a king-sized bed, lubed fingers pressing pleasure into his body, sweat soaked blond hair sticking to flushed pale skin and molten hot hazel eyes staring down at him impassively, despite the desperate way pink lips and white teeth teased at his skin.

Andrew snorted before the line went dead in his hands.

He definitely wasn't going to get any sleep now. Just keep driving.

He stopped in Tennessee to jack another car for the final hours of his drive. He ended up nicking an old Toyota outside a pool hall near the gas station he left the Ford in.

He was crossing into North Carolina when he called Andrew again.

"You've got 12 hours, and then I'm coming after you." Andrew said as soon as he picked up.

"I'm crossing into North Carolina now. I should be there in less than 6 or so hours."

"Did you pick up a new car?"

"Yeah, an old Toyota, drives like shit, but it'll get me there. I'm going to drive it out into the junk yard and walk to Eden's. It'll be around 7 at night, can you pick me up."

"Are you stupid?"

"Is the answer yes?" Neil grinned a bit.

"Yes, the answers yes." Andrew sighed.

"Did you think of a lie for Nicky and Aaron."

"Fuck no, what do I care what they think."

"Are you going to make me sleep on the couch?"

"Fuck no, what do I care what they think."

Neil sighed. Taking comfort in the predictability of Andrew despite the dread he felt at meeting a Nicky and an Aaron who don't know, nor remember him. He'd never really been a fan of Aaron, but they had settled into a stalemate by the time the cousins had graduated. Nicky on the other hand, had always had a good relationship with Neil. Despite the turbulence of Neil's lies and subsequently his relationships with Andrew and Aaron, Nicky had always been an ice-breaker. Now, Neil's relationship with Andrew was already settled and sure, but how would that change the way Nicky reacted to him. How would things be different? Did Nicky and Aaron even know Andrew was gay yet? Neil remembered suddenly that Andrew had never told the two of them about his hook-ups with Roland. And now Neil was just going to show up acting like someone important and that was bound to get weird for everyone involved.

"Stop wasting time, Neil. I'll see you at Eden's."

Neil spent a good five minutes listening to the dial tone as he drove.

His father was alive and after him. Riko was alive. Kevin was still under Riko's thumb. Nobody but Andrew knew who Neil was. He'd called his Uncle Stuart to save his mother. The date was April 24th, 2003. He'd collected enough cash from Montana, Nebraska, and Iowa to gather up a million and a half in US dollars. He had bonds in the binder for another million, and stashed in Texas, Massachusetts, Maine, Pennsylvania, Arizona, Utah, and Nevada were another million all together if his mother didn't go collecting them herself, which he doubted she'd do.

He knew everything that would happen for the next 7 or 8 years.

And he was starting to think that maybe, he could avoid the worst of it. With Andrew's help, of course.


	2. Settle Into This

Neil got to Eden's later than he planned. It was nearly 10 at night by the time he made it to the parking lot and faltered, wondering how he was going to get past the bouncer.

Picking up the same burner he'd used for the last call was a little too dangerous now that he not only stopped driving, but he'd actually reached his destination, still he took the chance. When he called, it picked up immediately.

"You're late."

"I'm standing in the parking lot." Was all he said before he disconnected and took the phone apart, tossing it to the gravel under someone's shiny new Subaru. He couldn't risk the call being too long, not now.

He waited maybe three minutes before he saw the 5ft form of his blond partner coming out of the entrance with not even a glance at the smiling bouncer.

Intense hazel eyes locked onto Neil's and it was like he could breathe again for the first time in a little over three days.

"'Drew." Neil breathed as Andrew stalked his way over.

Neil didn't move, he just took in Andrew and breathed, it was all he could do.

When rough fingers gently grabbed his chin and dragged him onto soft, biting lips, Neil surrendered gratefully.

He fell into the kiss like a starving man, laying his hands lightly on Andrew's neck, digging his fingers into the blond hair that was velvet to the touch. He drowned in the familiarity and normality of giving himself over to Andrew.

"Fucking took you long enough." Andrew snarled into his face, both hands digging nimble fingers into his hips and holding him pressed bodily against the shorter man.

"Sorry." Neil struggled. "Had to pick up the stacks squirreled away. Take me home, 'Drew."

It was a plea without the word, but Andrew heard it all the same and he growled in his throat as he devoured Neil's mouth in another kiss.

"Fuck, 'Drew." His pants were tight around the groin and he could feel Andrew's answering arousal pressed into his hip as pale hands held them together. His own hands were buried in Andrew's hair not gripping nor pulling, just cradling the blond head as they fell into the rhythm of their kiss.

Andrew was the one to tear himself away, pushing Neil's hips and slipping out of those scarred hands' loose grip. He turned his back as he said "Come on." In the usual bored tone that always seemed exaggerated in these moments of intimacy. Neil smiled as he followed.

"You look like you're homeless." Andrew passed judgement as he took the duffle from Neil's shoulder when they were finally walking side by side.

"I sorta feel homeless." Neil confessed, cringing as he did. It'd been a long time since he felt like that. Since his freshman year at Palmetto to be exact.

And just like before, Andrew pressed a set of keys into Neil's hand without looking.

"Not anymore."

Neil didn't bother to hide the wide grin on his face as he fingered the teeth of the key to the house in Colombia. They had kept the house, even after they'd both graduated. Had gifted it to Robin who often brought her girlfriend Brook on Friday nights, just like they'd used to. Nicky's plan was for Robin to pass on the house to the next Foxes Captain, and so on and so forth.

There was a certain nostalgia to going backwards.

"I brought you clothes, and we've gotta dye your hair again, but get rid of the contacts. I'm not kissing you again until your eyes are back to normal."

Neil nodded for a moment, before frowning.

"My dad's alive, Andrew. If someone sees me without the dye or the contacts-" He stopped when Andrew rounded on him.

"I thought we already got passed this one. Do you honestly think I won't be able to protect you now? Now that I know everything, now that we know everything?"

Neil bit his bottom lip as he watched the fire blazing in Andrew's eyes and the tightness of his lips. He'd learn to read Andrew pretty well over their 7 years together, and he knew that his doubt would infuriate Andrew, but he couldn't help the old fear that ate at his mind. His demons were no longer dead and buried, he was no longer as free as he had been before.

But he trusted Andrew.

"Okay." He finally sighed after a few tense heartbeats. "Okay."

Reaching up, he peeled away the dull brown contacts and blinked past the sudden blurriness in his vision. When he looked up he stared at Andrew, who stared back passively.

"There you are." He whispered before turning again and heading straight for the car.

"I miss the Maserati." Neil says as he sees the sleek black car he remembers from before it was trashed by Raven fans. From when a sober Andrew picked Neil up from the airport pretending to be Aaron. Andrew's old GS.

"Don't fucking remind me." Andrew says as he pops the trunk.

He digs out a plastic bag and hands it to Neil before stowing the duffle inside. "Do you got your creepy binder?"

"Yeah. It's in there. The stash too, or whatever of it I could grab."

"Half mil?"

Neil snorted. "Mil and a half."

"Fuck, let's go get the Maserati now."

"Don't be stupid." Neil rolls his eyes at Andrew's impassive look as he pops the passenger's door open and slides in.

It's weird at first. The car is only sorta in his memory. He'd spent a good few months getting in and out of it, but it was the Maserati that had been cemented in his mind as Andrew's car. Even after they'd purchased the silver Aston Martin Vanquish for him at the beginning of his 5th year, it was the Maserati that meant anything to him. He'd spent countless nights driving around with Andrew after nightmares. They'd had sex in the back seat, countless blow jobs in the front, he'd been rimmed for the first time over the damn hood.

"I really miss the Maserati." Neil lamented as he stripped off the light grey t-shirt he'd been wearing and slipped on the skin-tight long sleeved black one Andrew had gotten him. The collar dipped a little below the hollow of his throat, but it covered all his scars, even the phantom ones on his arms that he no longer had.

Next, he shimmied out of his pants, already used to the movement in such a tight space from the countless times he'd done it in the Maserati.

Pulling the skin-tight midnight blue jeans though was a lot more trouble. Once he had them to his ass, he had to get out of the car to pull them the rest of the way up, not even sparing a glance to Andrew who'd been standing guard and staring unashamedly at all of Neil's bared flesh.

Familiar black combat boots were next, except his old pair had been worn and scratched. Seeing them shiny and new again gave him a pang of unexplainable sadness.

"Stop wasting my time, Josten." Andrew called out when Neil had gotten lost looking at the boots.

Meeting hazel eyes for a moment, Neil only sighed as he slipped them on, tied them up, and finally stepped away from the car to softly shut the door behind him. Andrew locked it immediately. A mil and a half in the trunk apparently made him a little more careful than usual.

"Come on." He said again as he turned to walk away. Neil only sighed before following.

To be honest, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to shower and sink into bed with Andrew beside him so he could finally sleep for more than a few restless hours, but he knew that first, he'd have to face Aaron and Nicky.

"At least I'm not getting drugged tonight." He said wryly as Andrew waved away the bouncer.

"I could change that, if you want." Came the bored response. To most, it would have been a threat, but Neil read it for what it was. An offer.

"No. I just want to go home and sleep, 'Drew. Haven't been able to sleep in peace since this shit started."

There was a hum in response before his hand was grabbed, and thin pale fingers intertwined with his own. It made him feel secure, safe as they threaded their way through the crowd of people. It was a Thursday night in April so a fare bit of the crowd was college graduates or seniors and juniors. The school year was coming to an end and everyone wanted to blow off steam before finals.

"Nicky and Aaron flew off to the dance floor around an hour ago. I say we've got another hour before they come find us." Andrew assessed as he steered them to the bar.

Roland's familiar face wasn't at all a surprise. The wattage of his smile however, was.

The second the man's eyes landed on Andrew, he lit up like a Christmas tree.

Unintentionally, Neil's hand squeezed Andrew's, but he relaxed a bit when he got a squeeze in return. He relaxed even more when Roland's eyes followed the lines of Andrew's body until they finally stopped at his hand, that was still firmly intertwined with Neil's.

They then followed the path up Neil's body to land on his face. The groan the man let out sort of startled him.

"Fuck. Andrew. A pretty boy? Where did you find him and are you willing to share?"

Roland's expression grew heated as he studied Neil, making him a bit uncomfortable if he were being honest, until Andrew finally had enough and stepped in front of Neil, using the hand he was still gripping to tug the slightly taller man behind him. That's when Roland finally noticed the glare on Andrew's face.

The bartender instantly paled.

Without a word he set down two shot glasses and poured whiskey in both before nodding and moving away to serve someone else.

Amusement shining in blue eyes, Neil pressed the front of his body to Andrew's back, sinking his free hand into the back of Andrew's hair to tilt his head slightly to the side. Neil kissed the long column of pale skin as he whispered.

"I think I honestly forgot what it was like to have you all vicious and jealous. It's kinda making me hard, 'Drew."

The shiver that passed through the shorter man's body was hidden in a scoff as he stepped forward and away. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, where the two could casually talk about sex, where they could make jokes. Neil always thrilled in these little victories.

"Keep it in your pants, Josten." He said as he reached for both shots. He passed one to Neil and together the two downed them in one swallow. Neil grimacing at the taste.

"Oh shit, I fucking hate whiskey."

Andrew ignored him.

When they were moving again, Neil couldn't stop himself from voicing his thoughts.

"Do you think it's better to introduce me to them as a friend? Should we tell them we met in juvie? Or Oakland? Do they know you're gay?"

His only response was a why-the-fuck-should-I-care look thrown over his shoulder.

Sinking a hand into his light brown bangs, and closing his ice-blue eyes, he sighed.

"Look, I know you don't give a shit. To an extent, I don't either. But you know Nicky. He's going to dig and he's going to ask and annoy us until he gets something."

"Yeah, a knife in the ribs."

"I'm just saying. We gotta give them something." Neil edged.

They found an empty table and took the only two seats left. They sat side by side, their backs to the railing overlooking the dance floor below. It took a moment of thought before the short blond found a solution he didn't mind.

"Juvie."

Light brown hair fell into his eyes as he nodded. "Okay. We've gotta go out tomorrow so I can get some new paperwork, I don't have anything with the name 'Neil Josten' on it."

"You know a place for that?"

Neil smirked back. "I know the perfect place for it. We're in for a bit of a drive though, the only contact I have nearby is in Charleston."

Andrew hummed. "I'll get you there."

Neil smiled and was about to retort when someone's yell stopped him.

"Andrew!"

Nicky's voice rang out behind them and they both turned to watch a drunk and high Aaron drag an even drunker and high Nicky towards them.

"That wasn't an hour." Andrew complained lowly as he stood from the stool, hand still holding Neil's causing him to stand as well. They usually didn't do this, but the confusion of the past few days made them both crave stability. If it meant holding Andrew's hand for the whole night, Neil wasn't complaining.

"Enough for tonight. Let's go." Andrew called into the distance between them before dragging Neil back outside. He didn't look to see if his twin and his cousin were following, but Neil did, and he even caught to look of sheer confusion and astonishment on their faces when they saw the two holding hands. It almost made him want to laugh.

Soon they were free of the crowd and making their way to the car, not even slowing when they heard Nicky's drunken "Wait, wait, w-who is that?! Andrew!" behind them.

Andrew unlocked the car and pushed Neil to the passenger's seat, before sliding in behind the wheel.

The second Nicky and Aaron were inside, the chatter started.

"Who is that!? Oh my god, are we bringing him home? Oh please can we bring him home Andrew? Fuck look at that pretty face, he'd look so good suck-"

"Finish that fucking sentence, Nicky, and I'll slit your throat." Andrew growled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Instantly there was silence when Neil snorted.

Aaron sat quietly, confusion and vicious irritation clouding identical features as he studied Neil's face. Then his clothes.

"Are those the clothes you bought yesterday?" He asked snidely, his irritation so very clear in his voice, and oh yeah. Neil had not missed this Aaron.

Neil didn't even have to look back to see the shock on Nicky's face, he could feel it directed at the back of his seat.

"Yes." Andrew answered shortly.

"Is he the reason we went to the club today and not tomorrow?" Nicky asked giddily, suddenly finding this to be so much fun.

"Yes."

"What the fuck, Andrew?!" Aaron shouted while Nicky started laughing.

Neil could feel the headache starting right behind his left eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm making you walk home." Andrew threated, a bored look on his face, masking the malice in his words and the tension in his body.

No one said anything during the drive back to the house.

No one said anything as Andrew unlocked the front door and walked in, leaving everyone in his dust.

No one said anything as Aaron stormed off to his room, and Nicky lingered to see where the new face would be sleeping.

And no one said anything as Neil dragged his weary body and his battered duffle into Andrew's room and shut the door behind him.

They all heard Nicky's cackle before he stumbled off to his own room though. As well as the yelled-out question: "Aaron! Fuck, did you know Andrew was gay?! Oh my god! Oh my god, he's like a mini-me!" Nicky was too drunk for his own good.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you when you smell like stale sweat and runaway. Go shower." Andrew ordered as he rooted around his drawers for some sleep clothes.

Neil didn't even bother arguing as he made his way to the bathroom. He did, however, leave the door unlocked, something he'd grown so used to doing after nearly two years sharing an apartment with only Andrew.

As he expected, the blond joined him just as he was stepping into the water, sighing as he adjusted to the extreme heat, something he wasn't a fan of, but knew that Andrew liked. Andrew had always liked the steam.

It didn't take long for another body to step in behind him and Neil almost moaned out loud when he felt rough hands run gently over his back, catching for only a heartbeat on each of the scars there.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked quietly into his ear, his body only centimeters away until Neil gave him an answer.

"Yes, 'Drew." Neil whispered, and then moaned as Andrew's soft pale skin slid up against his back. The hard cock he could probably recognize by touch alone pressing against his ass.

"Do you want to get off today, Neil?" Andrew's voice was soft, but his tone was calm and emotionless. Despite that, it heated Neil's blood and his own dick was starting to rise. Still, he had to assess himself. He was tired. Exhausted really, and if he were being honest, no, he didn't want to cum. He wanted to burrow into a bed that smelled like Andrew, curl up into a ball and sleep until this whole nightmare was over. So, he sighed heavily as he shook his head.

"No, too tired." He mumbled as he ducked his head under the hot water.

Andrew hummed his acceptance and moved back, making the taller man sigh in disappointment. That sigh turned into a long groan as strong hands ran over his back with a soapy sponge.

He let Andrew wash him, lifting his arms and legs when asked, moving sluggishly as every sleepless hour finally caught up to him. By the time he's rinsed off, leaning against the shower wall waiting for Andrew to finish, he almost can't keep his eyes open.

Without a word between them, Andrew slowly helped Neil dry off before slipping a pair of his own sweatpants over Neil's hips and pulling one of his bigger shirts over Neil's head. When they're both dressed, he drags Neil back to the bed room and lets him fall face-first into the mattress.

"Move, idiot." Andrew says pitilessly as he pulls the cover out from under the taller man.

With a groan, Neil does.

It isn't long until they're both nestled under the covers, facing each other, the slight space between them filled with the other's breath.

They don't speak as they fall asleep like that, but the peace they feel now that they're finally together, shines through in the way they relax into unconsciousness.

What wakes them up the next morning is Aaron's alarm clock in the room above theirs.

Andrew jerks awake first which startles Neil. Neither move as they stare at each other.

Slowly, Andrew's hand comes up to hover over Neil's cheek, pausing there until he is given a nod of permission. When the touch comes, ice-blue eyes close.

The pads of Andrew's fingers run gently over the unmarred cheek, marveling silently in the smooth skin.

Where there was once an unwanted tattoo, and then circular burns of a dashboard lighter, was now unmarked. Lightly dusted in nearly colorless freckles. Despite the cause of the scars, Neil can't help but miss them.

The marks on his face made him real. They were Neil Josten, and not Nathaniel Wesninski. Those scars had allowed him to look at his own reflection without seeing his father in it. Now, they were gone.

"You looked better with the scars." Andrew throws out in lieu of a 'good morning', and Neil knows that Andrew feels the same sense of loss that fills him at the lack of his scars.

He'd earned them. Fought to survive in spite of them. Learned to be comfortable and at peace in his skin because of them. The sudden loss was disconcerting.

"Maybe I should get a tattoo."

"Just so I can burn it off?"

"Maybe."

They spend a moment in silence before Andrew wraps his hand in the nape of Neil's neck.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

The kiss is slow. Neither one giving a shit about morning breath or anything else as they fall in each other.

"Where can I touch you?"

"Above my hips."

This dance is one they're still learning the steps to, but they dance it together regardless. Hands skim over soft and scarred skin, tongues explore and incite, teeth nip and bite, lips collide and pull away mapping and tracing areas already known but startlingly different than they remember.

They don't break apart until someone's knocking on their door.

"Andrew! You're going to be late for school!" Nicky's voice calls out.

They both glare at the door even as they pull away.

"We'll hit the road after school." Andrew says as he looks for clothes in his drawer. Neil nods silently as he also changes into one of his eight outfits, two of which are still dirty. They'll need to find a laundry place at some point. He'd need more soon too if he was going to start rebuilding Neil Josten from the ground up.

"What do you plan to do while I'm stuck in hell?"

There's a pause as Neil is peeling off the borrowed shirt. He stands there for a while going through his options before he answers.

"I need a new phone." He concedes, despite the sour face he makes at the thought.

Andrew hums.

"I need some new clothes too, I didn't stop anywhere but to collect the stashes in the cities I crossed to get here and even then, only if they were close enough to the highway to get away with it."

Again, there's a hum of acknowledgement.

"I need to get the paperwork required to enroll myself in your school. Without my mom it'll be a pain, and at the end of the year like it is now, it'll be suspicious, but I'm not going to spend nearly two months hanging around Nicky every week day morning."

"Too bad. You'll need him today."

There's a sigh of resignation because Neil can see Andrew's point. To do all of the things he needs to, he'll need Nicky. Adding himself onto the cousin's phone plan will keep his name out of anything. Andrew also won't allow Neil to go buy clothes for himself on his own due to his carelessness with his own style. He'll also need to buy hair dye. Most important though, he'll need the car. And he does not have a driver's license at the moment.

"Fuck."

When they walk out of their room, they come face to face with Aaron.

As hungover as the boy looks, his misery changes to murderous the second he sets eyes on Neil, then he looks at Andrew and there is clear disgust on his face.

"Fuck, Nicky was right. You're a faggot too?" Before Andrew could react to that, Aaron is already turning to Neil. "What the fuck are you still doing here? Don't you fucking know what 'one-night stand' means? You're supposed to be gone by morning."

"Shut up, Aaron." Neil mutters as they push their way past the furious twin. Andrew following behind, unaffected by the blatant homophobia. Andrew hates the word 'faggot' but right now, there was too much in his head to react to Aaron. They would need to set the other twin straight later.

They meet Nicky in the kitchen, whose back is turned as he flips slightly burnt pancakes.

When Nicky hears them come up to the kitchen counter, he turns, only to stop mid-sentence as his eyes snag on Neil. Glee overtakes his face in seconds as well surprise and pleasure.

"Oh god, I wasn't dreaming, you actually did bring an angel home. And he slept in your bed! Andrew, why didn't you tell me you were gay? I could have been your wingman all this time!"

Neil frowns while Andrew glares. Nicky, doesn't even notice.

"Hi, there, beautiful. My name is Nicky. It's so good to look at something so pleasant first thing in the morning!" He holds out his hand for Neil to shake, but Neil makes no move towards him, only stares unimpressed from Andrew's side.

It takes a while for Nicky's excitement to dim. Neil knew what the older man was trying, this was yet another attempt method to connect with his cousin, it hadn't been too long since Nicky came to take custody of Aaron and Andrew after all, so not being told that Andrew was gay wouldn't really affect him as much as it had when he'd learned that Neil and Andrew were a thing back in Baltimore. Still, Nicky's enthusiasm was less that appreciated.

"Geez, you two are like twins, which is saying something since Andrew already has a twin." Nicky says out loud to no one, before turning his attention to Andrew. "What's with the kid?" He asks in German.

It's Neil's turn to glare.

"Mind your own business." Andrew answers back, his own German fluent. It seems to throw Nicky for a second. Apparently, by this point in time, the twins hadn't quite mastered the language yet.

"Have you been practicing on your own?"

"Mind your own business." Andrew says again.

Neil's about to interrupt with his own bout of flawless German, when he smells the burning pancakes.

"Fucking hell, Nicky." He mutters as he pushes past the taller man, taking the spatula from his hand and taking control of the kitchen.

Startled, Nicky steps back to watch, completely taken aback by both the familiarity in the way this unknown boy talked to him, and by his cousin's complete acceptance of what was no doubt a stranger in their house. Nicky was speechless.

As Neil went about making the rest of the pancakes with the haphazard batter Nicky had started, Aaron made his way into the kitchen, scowling at Neil's back and turning to Andrew.

"What the fuck is going on? Are you really gay?" His German is lacking, stuttered and mispronounced, just enough to get his point across.

"Mind your own business." Andrew says for the third time, staring blandly at Neil's back.

"Can we at least know his name?" Nicky steps in.

Andrew spares him a glance before his eyes return to their usual target. "Neil Josten."

Neil doesn't react, but he can feel the attention of all three cousins on him. It makes him roll his eyes just a bit as he rushes through the last four pancakes.

Moving seamlessly through the kitchen, Neil gathers up two plates and two mugs. Three of the pancakes he made go on one plate while the last goes on the other. He pours two cups of coffee, one with a quarter of the cup milk and sugar, the other black. Setting the three pancakes and sweet coffee in front of Andrew, he goes back for forks and the maple syrup they always keep in the fridge. From the glance he got in there, he knows that his usual fruits aren't anywhere to be found.

When he takes his seat next to Andrew, he finally notices the looks of pure, unadulterated astonishment and incredulity on Nicky and Aaron's faces. Half of him wants to laugh at them for it, but the other half doesn't really care. He eats his pancake plain while he watches Andrew systematically cut his three into smaller bites before drowning each bite in syrup.

He's halfway done with his breakfast by the time Aaron finds his voice.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He sounds and looks confused and angry while Nicky looks both delighted and mildly unnerved.

Neil isn't even surprised when Andrew refuses to give them his attention.

With a smirk, he mimics in English this time.

"Mind your own business."

Understandably, both Nicky and Aaron are a little weary of Neil through the rest of breakfast and the ride to school. When Nicky goes for the passenger's seat, Andrew stops him with a sharp look that threatens violence and a curt "In the back, Nicky."

Neil doesn't comment as he gets into the car beside the more violent twin.

Aaron meanwhile, refuses to acknowledge any of what's going on, sullenly staring out the window and failing at feigning disinterest. No one speaks during the whole ride to school.

Once they arrive, all four of them get out. Nicky is headed for the driver's side when Andrew tosses the key to Neil instead. Without even a glance backward, he leaves everyone behind as he makes his way into the two-story school building. Aaron following with bewildered glances backwards.

Neil is almost amused by Andrew's antics as he makes his way behind the wheel.

"Close your mouth and get in the car, Nicky. We're going shopping." He says with a small grimace. It's enough to snap the taller man out of it though. Instantly Nicky's in the car and staring at Neil like he's some sort of second coming.

As Neil maneuvers the car out of the crowded school parking lot, he waits for the questions that are inevitably coming. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Who are you?" The reverent tone was just a little too much.

"Neil Josten."

"No, no. I mean, who are you? How do you know Andrew? How long have you known Andrew? You two are dating right? I didn't even know he's gay, but ou have to be, you know how he takes his coffee, how many pancakes he eats. You move around our kitchen like you've been there a million times. Still, I thought he was seeing Roland with how often those two go off together. Oh, shit, I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't supposed to say that. But seriously, who are you?"

Despite the fact that he'd actually been expecting this, Neil actually doesn't know how to answer for a moment. Hell, he used to be so good at lying. He was also a little surprised that Nicky had caught onto the thing with Roland.

"I've known Andrew a while." He hedges. "We met in juvie."

The older man bounces in the passenger's seat while he waits for the rest. When nothing else comes, he starts his questions again.

"Okay, that answer like, two questions, where's the rest? We've never met before, trust me I'd remember, but you feel, fuck I don't know. You feel familiar. And Andrew, the way he is when he's around you? I haven't seen that before in the year or so I've been taking care of him. Did you know him before? Were you date-"

"Nicky." Neil cuts in, tone sharp and annoyed. "I'm serious, mind your own business on this one. All you need to know is I'm a friend of Andrew's and I'm going to be staying with him. That's it. Everything else is Andrew's story to tell." Not exactly the truth, but it'll do. It does manage to shut Nicky up for a long moment.

"Okay. Okay. So, where are we going?"

"The mall."

Nicky's squeal was loud and echoed in the interior of the car and Neil flinched.

By the time they had to go back to the high school and pick up the twins, Neil was ready to beg Andrew to kill Nicky. Okay, so not kill, but maybe threaten a little. If he were being honest, it had been way too long since he'd had to deal with a Nicky at this level of desperate enthusiasm and energy.

Marrying Erik and settling into his life in Germany after graduation had more than mellowed Nicky out. It had settled him. Allowed him to fit more comfortably in his skin. Anytime Neil would reunite with Nicky during the last three years since they all graduated, he'd notice the calm peace in the man. No longer pulled between family and love, no longer suffering under Aaron's sullen stare and Andrew's cutting indifference.

Nearly seven hours being subjected to this younger, more desperate-to-seem-happy Nicky had not only given Neil a new appreciation for the calm, at peace, Nicky he'd known, but it also emphasized the impact the twins had on Nicky's personal wellbeing.

Needless to say, Neil wasn't looking forward to spending anytime at all alone with Nicky ever again.

"You get everything you went for?" They were the first words Andrew spoke as Neil tossed him back the keys and all four of them returned home. The fact that he asked it in Russian surprised the two in the back all the more.

"When the hell did you learn Russian?!" Both Nicky and Aaron said at the exact same time.

Neil ignored them.

"Yes. The phone and clothes were no problem and I memorized Nicky's information. We'll leave for Charleston when we drop those two at home if it's alright with you."

Andrew hummed. "We'll pack for the weekend. If we have to go, we might as well make it a road trip."

Neil smiled wide as he looked over at Andrew.

"Seriously?"

A single nod answered his question.

"Guys? Seriously? I heard my name, so what's with the Russian?" Nicky's face appeared between them suddenly, causing Neil to instinctively cock his elbow back, hitting the older man in the chin.

Nicky reared back with a cry.

"What'd you do that for?" Nicky cried, while Aaron glared.

Neil snorted, unrepentant.

"Don't do that again. You're lucky I didn't have my knives on me."

At that, Andrew perked up.

"You have knives?"

Neil shot him a grin as he nodded. Quickly switching to Russian again.

"I tossed them before. Them and the gun. It's a set of six and I have two sets of side sheaths. We'll need to buy a whetstone and couple forearm sheaths when we get to Charleston. There's a place there that won't ask for any sort of ID and their inventory is top quality. It's actually where my mother bought the knives."

Andrew nodded in understanding.

They fell silent again as they finally made it home.

Unnerved and most likely a little on edge around Neil and this suddenly new Andrew, both Nicky and Aaron were the first out of the car and into the house. It seemed not even Nicky was willing to step further into their den of snakes than he already had.

"Show me the knives." Andrew ordered as they walked in, in English this time.

It got a look from Aaron who was sitting on the couch in front of the tv loosely holding the remote, but he didn't comment out loud.

Neil led the way to their room and heard Andrew close and lock the door behind them.

Going for the duffle he'd stashed under the bed, he pulled out two of his shirts, three pairs of jeans, one pair of sweatpants and a small silver pistol.

With an expert twirl, he set it on top of the clothes and pulled out a thick black knife case. With it in his hands he made his way to the bed where Andrew was sitting, back against the headboard watching intently.

With a slight nudge, Neil got the blond to move his legs only enough for him to sit down. Long legs, despite his 5ft size, covered in dark blue jeans settle on top of Neil's thighs as soon as he crossed his own. He doesn't comment on the way Andrew curls his legs around Neil's hips slightly, just sets the rectangular case on the blond's lap and pulled the clasps open. Carefully he pulled out two knives the length of his hand, edge of his middle finger all the way to his wrist, and that was only the blade. These would be too big for a forearm sheath, especially for Andrew, but he was used to a side sheath anyways, he'd bet Andrew would get used to one too if he wanted.

He passed one to Andrew while he set the other one aside for himself.

He watched for a moment as Andrew assessed the blade with careful hands, testing the edge and the balance and the comfort of the grip. He seemed to approve because he started to twirl it with an admirable level of skill.

Going back to the case, he pulled out the four smaller knives. Smaller than the other two, the four daggers looked like Japanese kunai, only with a slightly thicker blade. The wrappings on the hilt were a bit frayed and Neil made note to pick up some thinner paracord so he could re-wrap the hilts. His mother always told him to keep these knives in thigh-sheaths on his person at all times, but when he was younger, he'd hated knives. It had taken him years to accept the skills he'd learned from monsters. To accept that the part of him that was Nathaniel had talents that could be useful, even as he was buried with his father in Baltimore like Andrew had insisted.

He passed one to Andrew for inspection while the palm length dagger went back into the case.

Again he watched the blond test the edges, the fine point of the tip, the weight and balance. Then, quick like the flash of a camera, Andrew threw the knife.

Neil heard it whistle by his ear for only a second before a small thump let him know that it had impaled itself into either the door or the frame. A look back confirmed it was the frame.

"Nice throw." He said with the quirk of an eyebrow. Andrew just shrugged passively.

"Needed to see how it handled."

"Good enough?"

"Perfect."

Neil gave one nod before presenting the other three to Andrew on his palm.

"We'll get you some armbands and the sheaths at the same time. I know before you only bought the armbands when you joined the Foxes, but Renee isn't here now to gift you her knives anyway."

"It'll give me a reason to tell her to fuck off."

"Sure, or you can steal them anyways and save them for Robin. But we'll still need the practice. These aren't our old bodies. We might have the instinct and the knowledge, but we don't have the muscle memory. We need to build up to what we had before if I'm going to trust myself again."

The fact that all Andrew did was nod, clued Neil into the fact that Andrew had already been thinking the same thing.

They still had all the same skills in theory, but when put to practice, their bodies would either be too slow to accomplish what their minds knew they should be able to, or it would fall short in strength of the blows. It would be something they'd need to practice together.

"I'll need to find an Exy court to practice in too. I'm not as fast or as strong as I was, but I know how to get there."

Andrew snorted.

"Fucking Junkie."

Neil just smiled.


	3. Moments in Charleston

It didn't take them very long to pack. Most of Neil's new clothes were already in plastic shopping bags in the trunk. While he would have preferred to wash all of them before actually wearing them, he was out of luck for now. The most important thing was getting to Charleston and giving Neil Josten proper identification.

What didn't go as planned was explaining to Aaron and Nicky where they were going and why.

"So, what, you're just taking off with a virtual stranger for the weekend and you expect us to what? Wait here sitting pretty?" Aaron's snide voice grated on Neil's already thin patience, but he stayed quiet and let Andrew handle it.

"What does it matter to you what I do? I kept my end of our deal, but all you've done is resent me for it. It's not my fault you made a promise you didn't want me to keep and fuck you for thinking I wouldn't." Andrew glared. Anger in the tension in his shoulders and the clench of his fists.

"I-what?"

Neil remembered this moment a little differently, but maybe it was good that it was getting aired out so much earlier. Not to mention, far away from witnesses. Admitting to murder _once_ in a crowded room was bad enough, but to make the same mistake twice would have been stupid, and Andrew was anything but.

"What, Aaron? You didn't think I'd protect you? Or didn't you understand what asking for my protection meant? Fuck you for believing I'd do anything else but keep my word. Yours might be worthless and full of shit, but not mine. Now move."

Neil stayed at Andrew's back as he and Aaron faced off in front of the closed front door. Andrew had a backpack over his shoulder and Neil had his duffle over his own. Nicky was standing in the middle of the living room watching with his mouth hanging open, his hands twisting into each other.

"I-you…what do you- what do you mean by that? Did you…" Aaron stuttered over his words, starting a sentence just to stop before the thought was fully formed. Neil could see the implications of Andrew's words finally hitting home, but he felt no sympathy for Aaron. Not back then, and certainly not now.

"Andrew." He reached out slowly and laid a soft hand on Andrew's shoulder, keeping his touch light since he hadn't asked permission. Despite the fact that he was already tense and on-edge, he didn't flinch at Neil's touch, something that made both Aaron and Nicky's eyes widen.

Touching Andrew was a death sentence on a good day, but when he was angry? It was akin to hammering the nails on your own coffin and everyone standing there knew it. What the other two didn't know though, was that Neil was the exception to many of Andrew's rules. But they would learn.

"Andrew. We should go."

Flicking a glance over his shoulder, the blond shrugged off Neil's hand and pushed his way past his twin, whose only reaction was a grunt as he was shoved aside.

"We'll be back Sunday night." Neil offered to the two still figures as he moved to follow Andrew out the front door.

Neither of them spoke as they threw their bags into the trunk and got into the car.

The drive wasn't as long as their usual trek from Palmetto to Colombia, a straight shot on I-25 E for about two hours. Despite that, the drive was remarkably uneventful. Neither man was very big on small talk, and the lull of the radio and the hum of the engine settled something inside both of them as they drove.

They were nearly twenty minutes outside Charleston when Neil decided to speak.

"Do you think it's wise leaving them on their own after the bomb you dropped?" It was an idle thought, a throw away comment, so he was a bit surprised when it got an answer.

"I don't care. I already know he's not worth it, I already know he won't keep his word. I'll keep protecting him, because that's what I promised, but I won't lift a finger beyond that."

It must have been really getting to Andrew if he'd actually decided to voice the thoughts, but in a way, Neil understood.

Both of them knew the disappointments that lay ahead. The betrayals they would face and from who it would come from. One of the biggest for Andrew had been Aaron's. His twin's inability to keep his word, to stick with Andrew until graduation, and the way he later threw Neil in Andrew's face during their joint session with Betsy had always been a sour spot in Andrew's tough armor. In the years that passed, Andrew had let it pass, becoming impassive about that betrayal just as he had all of the others in his past, but being thrust back into the situation knowing that the betrayal was still coming, still happening, wasn't as easy to brush aside as he'd like to make it seem.

Aaron may have been born his twin, but in the end, he meant nothing to Andrew. He would let go of Aaron easily if pressed to. It was Neil that he couldn't loose. It was Neil who remained at his side over and over and proved with every breath that he wanted to be there. It had taken a long time to come to terms with it, but Andrew had settled into the knowledge with his usual apathy. As troubling as it had been, it was still fact and Andrew allowed it, understood it for what it was. Neil was a weakness, yes, but that's why Andrew had started to lean on Neil to learn to defend himself when the blond couldn't be there. He pushed for the red-head with cold eyes to gain the strength to back up his smart mouth. He wouldn't lose Neil. Never.

As they rolled into Charleston, the conversation changed.

"There's a Holiday Inn down Meeting Street. It's a few blocks from where we'll get what we need and the rooms are pretty nice. We can stay there. They have a gym so we can start working on building our bodies back up." Neil threw out conversationally as he watched the highway turn into streets with buildings on either side.

He got a soft hum in response as Andrew navigated the late afternoon traffic. It was around 5 in the afternoon so most everyone was making their way home from work and the traffic reflected that perfectly.

It took them nearly forty minutes to make it to the hotel.

Getting a room as a little harder. With Andrew being 17 currently and Neil having no real form of identification, it took a hefty bribe for the 34-year-old woman to ignore the rules and let them have a single room with a single bed for two nights.

Honestly, the cheap motels had never been that tedious to rent, but he knew that Andrew hated those motels. They always reminded him of some of the worst foster homes he'd stayed in, and consequently, he'd be unable to sleep for the night at all, leaving Neil unable to sleep himself. So, the Holiday Inn it was.

"It's best we leave around 9, despite the fact that Manny runs a respectable business during daylight hours, the real cash comes in at night." Neil said idly as he swiped the room key into the lock and heard it click, with a twist and push he had the door open.

As soon as they were both through the door and it was firmly closed behind them, Neil rounded on Andrew, crowding him back against the door but not touching just yet.

"Yes or no?" He asked hotly, hands itching for contact and body burning to be closer to Andrew.

Cool hazel eyes assessed him as Andrew let himself be pressed back into the hotel room door. He waited a long moment, testing his own arousal to see what it wanted out of this. Once he had his answer, he moved fast.

Curling one hand around the back of Neil's head and the other holding firmly to his hip, Andrew flipped them, slamming the slight runner's build against the door harshly, but protecting the back of the light brown head with his hand.

"Yes." He breathed out before pushing Neil's head down for a kiss. The three inches Neil had on him inconsequential as he took control of the kiss.

Despite years together, drawing lines in the sand and then erasing them, the ex-runaway was always more careful when moments like these began, and while his emotional range was usually a flat line, Andrew appreciated the restraint far more than he'd ever say.

Having that control over any part of their sexual relationship, knowing that only his verbal acceptance would move the moment along. Knowing that if he wanted to, he could devour Neil whole without allowing the other man even the privilege of touch. It always sent fire through Andrew's blood.

They'd done this countless times before, he'd allowed more with Neil than with anyone else willingly, and while he liked trusting Neil enough to allow him to take, if he were inclined to be outwardly honest, he'd admit that he liked to control this much more.

So, when Neil asked ' _Where can I touch you?'_ all Andrew said was ' _No.'_ and he continued to own Neil's mind as he slid his hands down the scarred but clothed chest.

When he pulled away to ask, he didn't even have to get the full question out before a desperately panted ' _Yes!'_ was given in answer.

He pushed the loose black t-shirt up Neil's chest and his mouth found the small brown nipple easily.

Like everything else on the runaway's body, even his nipple was ruined. The right one having been bisected by Nathan's cleaver when the man was five and never healed quite right, while the left kept company with one of Neil's worst and deepest scars. A gift from Lola the very first time she'd tracked him and Mary down in Germany when he was a few months shy of turning eleven. That had been the first night Mary had given her son a bottle of vodka and told him to drink, before stitching him up by hand herself.

Yet all of the history, all of the scars and the pain, didn't dampen the arousal and heat burning between them. Neil's skin was sensitive to light touches, waking the nerve endings with something other than pain for once, and once they were properly awake, he could roughly sink his teeth into the little pebbled nubs to make Neil cry out in something far different from suffering.

Andrew allowed himself this, allowed himself to be soft before turning sharp, allowed himself to touch and skim all of the scars he'd memorized long ago, taking careful note of the ones that were no longer present while reacquainting himself with the ones that were. He allowed himself to listen to Neil's moans, his wordless little whines for more, his heavy pants.

His eyes were closed, mouth open, and head thrown back when Andrew got to the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes or no?" Andrew grit out, his voice harsher than he wanted it to be. Arousal was always a strange thing for the blond. Usually only strong negative emotions managed to impact the flat emotional line inside Andrew, but things like arousal and curiosity were a grey area. Depending on the day, it was either met with flat acceptance or gritted frustration. Either way, Neil would take anything Andrew gave him.

"Yes." Neil managed to gasp.

Popping the button open and sliding the zipper down quickly, Andrew sank to his knees. The black boxer-briefs were ones he recognized as his own, but he pushed the idle thought aside as he pulled the waistband down, setting Neil's hard cock free. The blond didn't even pause as he dove forward, taking all of Neil into his mouth at once.

Neil's cry went unheard as Andrew choked. Pulling back he scowled, annoyed at the fact he'd have to retrain his gag-reflex all over again. He didn't let it show though, only dove back in and consciously suppressed the instinct, allowing Neil to sink down his throat before swallowing around him.

"'Drew!" Neil cried. One of his hands was buried in his own hair while the other was pressed flat against the door behind him. He could feel his knees wanting to buckle and he warned the blond on his knees. "'Drew, I-bed, 'Drew."

From one second to the next, Andrew was standing, his fist clenched in Neil's shirt as he dragged them both towards the wide queen-sized bed.

"Bare skin." Andrew said, it is both permission and an order, and Neil follows both.

Pulling his shirt fully over his head, and pushing his pants and boxer briefs all the way off his legs in less time than it took Andrew to get rid of his own long-sleeved tee.

Neil couldn't resist the pull of soft pale skin and strong muscle. He laid his palm flat on Andrew's sternum and they stared at each other. This wasn't the first time they'd seen each other naked since this weird event happened, but this was the first real look he was getting in a well-lit place and the permission to touch and explore.

"I thought neither of us really changed in all those years playing Exy, but looking at us now, I can't help but feel that it looks so wrong. In my memory, your chest is broader, your arms thicker, your abs more defined. It's so weird how attractive you still are to me even at 17." He muses out loud, completely ignoring Andrew's unimpressed stare.

He runs his hands over the strong pecs and down Andrew's side, keeping his touch firm because he knows that Andrew hates being tickled. That had been Drake's cruelty.

He's careful now as he studies this new yet familiar body. He can see the foundation on which his Andrew built himself. The plans laid out in corded muscle and broad shoulders. It would take a lot of work to build up what the years had given naturally, just by living.

"You done?" Andrew asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Neil smiled.

"Sorta. I saw you bulk up once before, I don't think it'll be a great hardship to watch you go through it again."

The pale blond gave a world-weary sigh as he pushed Neil away.

"You're no prize either, Jack Skellington. Least when I first met you, you had a year of eating Hernandez's food and playing at your obsession."

Neil snorted, not really taking the jab as an offence, it was true after all.

"Fuck you."

He saw the moment Andrew's eyes flashed, before he was pushed onto the bed.

"Tonight, it's the other way around, Josten."

Heat flared through his body, flushing his skin and raising goosebumps. Without even touching him, Andrew had set his nerve endings alight with just the promise.

"God, 'Drew. Would you just hurry the fuck up?"

"Depends, how many times do you want to cum tonight?"

Neil's groan echoed in the room, inpatients steering his own hand to his cock to stroke himself as a pair of burning hazel eyes watched.

"Make me cum. Then fuck me."

They'd learn long ago that Neil loved the overstimulation. The sensitivity after cuming once allowed him to feel the length of Andrew's cock push inside his body with delicate nerves. His life had always been pain, always on the edge of breaking him. Yet what Andrew gave was a mix of ache and pleasure, and Neil allowed himself to be broken down by it, knowing that Andrew's hands would hold him together afterwards.

So it didn't surprise him when lube covered fingers rubbed slowly over his hole as his partner's hard body settled between his legs.

"Demanding Junckie." Andrew grunted as he surged forward to swallow Neil's length again.

The cry was sharp and loud as hands scrabbled for purchase twisting into the bedding and his own hair. He spread his legs, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of the warm wet mouth and the firm insistent fingers.

While he mentally remembered the feeling of being penetrated while aroused, his body didn't. It fought with Andrew's nimble digits, until Neil managed to force his own body to relax into it, to push back against the intrusion. Once Andrew was in, he didn't wait to press harshly against Neil's prostate.

Instantly, like being struck by lightning, Neil saw white, his body arched up, and he came on Andrew's tongue. His body had no stamina, this was technically the first time he'd ever gotten off. It was a fact clearly expressed when Andrew pulled back with a grimace from the strong potent taste.

"S-sorry. On a fucked-up technicality, I'm still a virgin. I think that's the first time I've ever cum at all." Neil explained breathlessly, his limps going lax, pleasure still throbbing in his spent cock and the finger still moving inside him.

Andrew didn't comment, only kept stroking the tight channel. His other hand ran soothing patterns up the inside of Neil's thigh, making the taller man shiver and moan. Little broken noises clawing out of his throat as the pain of overstimulation hovered around the pleasure he could still feel.

"More, 'Drew. I need more."

This pain, this kind of fire he could gladly take. This pain was freedom, was searing so much good into his body that he hurt with it. He nearly choked on his tongue when Andrew added another finger.

The blond was pressing mercilessly into his prostate with every jab inside, tearing him apart with the ache of it, the feeling of 'too much' yet still 'not enough'. Neil was thrashing now, his hand still fisted in his own hair, yanking in an attempt to entice sensations anywhere else but he knew it was useless. His body and his mind were much too focused on what Andrew was doing.

When another finger stretched him, Neil pried his eyes open and looked down at Andrew's face.

Flaming hazel eyes watched his reactions hungrily yet the other man's face was blank, a stark contrast to the hard bulge still hidden inside black jeans.

"I'm ready. God, 'Drew, I'm ready. I need you inside." Neil mumbled, a haze starting to cloud his mind as his body buzzed on that edge of _'too much'_. His cock was starting to come back to life, a new realization to having a younger body with a much higher libido than he was used to.

Andrew grunted softly as he kept the torture up for a few more strokes of his fingers. His eyes still taking in Neil's flushed, twisting body as the taller man road a high not meant for drugs. While he wasn't one to vocalize much during sex, Andrew couldn't deny that he enjoyed watching the reactions he caused. To see Neil coming apart in his hands, the continuous litany of incoherent sounds coming from his throat, his complete and utter abandon when in these moments. He reveled in the knowledge that he'd done this to the other man. He'd given this to Neil.

"G-god, Andrew! Ahh-j-just fuck me. If I- if I cum again I don't think I'll get it up a third time!" Neil yelled, dragging Andrew away from his enjoyment.

"I could make you get it up." He replied confidently, his voice a little unsteady.

Still, he gave Neil a much-needed reprieve.

Sighing when Andrew's fingers retreated, Neil watched as the black jeans were pushed down with black boxers following behind. Andrew's cock was thick and an angry red, leaking precum even as Andrew grabbed the bottle of lube he'd tossed somewhere at the foot of the bed and moved to coat his cock.

Before, they'd started penetrative sex with condoms. It had taken Andrew years to be comfortable going bare, but that hard-won comfort wasn't going to waste. Especially since they didn't have any with them and Neil had not wanted to buy something like that with Nicky around. If Neil had thought about it earlier, he'd have questioned where the lube came from, but his best guess was that Andrew swiped it from Nicky, and just the thought made Neil not want to ask.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt the solid form of his partner shuffling up between his spread legs. He looked down again to see Andrew's face.

Calm, steady eyes asked the question, and Neil answered. "Yes. Yes, 'Drew. Yes."

His body was still sensitive to touch, still prickling with the intensity of his first orgasm, but the feeling of Andrew's cock pressing against his entrance nearly had Neil keening.

It was such a new sensation despite the fact that they'd done this multiple times before. Every inch of Andrew sank into his body slowly and carefully, and Neil savored the feeling. It filled him with heat, with pleasure and a bone deep trust that only existed with Andrew. He also savored the look on Andrew's face. For the first time all night the emotionless mask broke. Hazel eyes closed and thin lips pressed tightly closed as pale blond brows knit in suppressed pleasure.

They'd had so many false starts back when this act was still new between them. So many times when Andrew would come to this point, to slowly sinking in, only to pull back because he couldn't control himself and he wouldn't allow any of this to continue if he couldn't control it.

As Neil watched, Andrew breathed in deeply, fighting past the instincts telling him to take his pleasure and everything else be damned. Watched how slowly but surely, the stoic blond got himself back in control.

When Andrew was sure of himself once more, he started to move, and suddenly, Neil couldn't watch anymore.

Throwing his head back Neil luxuriated in the push and pull of Andrew's cock. The tight grip on his hips, the firm hard body held tightly between his legs. He wanted to reach out, but he wasn't sure if Andrew would welcome the touch, so instead, he touched himself. Hands clawing at his own skin and leaving behind marks he knew Andrew wouldn't. He teased his own nipples roughly, digging his nails into his sides and prickling all of his nerves while Andrew's cock did the very same from the inside out.

Each push and pull sent Andrew's cock into and past his prostate and Neil was at his breaking point. He was going to cum untouched the second time, and he sort of marveled at that. Usually the second time always required friction or contact.

Andrew, while controlled, was starting to pant and close his eyes for long heartbeats before forcing them open again. The smooth rock into Neil's body was pushing him closer to his own end, and he couldn't keep his hands from tightening on slim hips. His body hunched forward into Neil, one hand letting go to hold himself up as he buried his face into the long tan throat. Instantly, Neil's arms were around him, one hand in his hair, the other raking blunt nails down his back.

So close, they were both so close.

"Shit! Oh-oh god 'Drew! Harder! Fuck!"

Andrew was no stranger to Neil's mouth getting away with him, so he paid the babble no mind as he closed his eyes again, pressing his mouth against Neil's neck to muffle his own groans.

"Touch yourself, Neil. Cum."

"D-don't need to. So good, 'Drew, so close."

If Andrew had it in him, he would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he snapped his hips forward harder, getting a better angle for his cockhead to slam straight into the idiot's prostate before dragging by. That was all he had to do.

With a hoarse shout of Andrew's name, Neil came between them, his release tensing up his body until the clench around Andrew's dick felt like a hot fist. He muffled his own moan in Neil's neck while he came deep in Neil's body.

They both buzzed with their orgasms, both panting and holding onto each other for a moment as they attempted to come down from the high.

When Andrew pulled away, Neil whined in his throat, but instantly let go.

Dropping on to the mattress next to the slight shivering body, Andrew closed his eyes and savored the feel of everything in him.

There was no pain. There was no panic or fear. Instead, the pleasure hummed inside him, making his limbs heavy and his head buzz.

Neil, meanwhile was past that point. Over-stimulation was something a body got used to, most times gradually, but neither Neil nor Andrew had wanted 'gradual'. Neil's body was vibrating on the edge of blissful exhaustion and desperate trembling. His skin felt like live-wire and the only thing he could do was breathe through it until he calmed, something Andrew already knew.

Without comment, the blond pushed himself off the bed and walked away, headed for the bathroom to shower off the cum and sweat.

Icy blue eyes watched him go with a slight smile, a huff of amusement making his body twitch.

They had a little over an hour to get ready before they'd need to head out and catch Marcus Manson before he left his shop for the night.

While Neil's memory wasn't the stuff of science fiction like Andrew's, he was attentive to things that mattered. Despite the years between him and his time as a runaway, he still remembered every contact, every shady dealer, and semi-trustworthy informant from America and Europe and that would be their greatest weapon this go around.

Now that Neil knew from the very beginning that his father had basically sold him to the Moriyama's as Riko's Number 3, he knew, at least on the surface what he'd have to do to circumvent that. Circumvent Riko.

But those plans would come later. When he and Andrew had the time and space to set themselves up. Calls would need to be made, one would be to his Uncle.

Neil shook his head, physically trying to shake the thoughts out of his head as he slowly moved to sit up. Twinges shot up his spine, the echoes of Andrew's presence inside him making him moan before he could hold the sound back. He was still sensitive to the touch, but it wasn't verging on pain anymore, so he forced himself up and to the bathroom, finding it unlocked and Andrew already in the shower.

"Yes or no?" He called over the noise of the water.

"Yes, Idiot." Andrew answered back, moving the curtains back for Neil to get in with him. "Still too much?"

"No. It's just on the edge, but no."

Andrew just nodded before he grabbed the shampoo and reached for Neil's hair.

Neil sighed in pleasure.

Everyone called Andrew soulless, The Monster, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Sure, Andrew was emotionless, or emotionally limited. Negatives were the only emotions that he felt strongly and it wasn't always a walk in the park to deal with it, but Andrew was still human. Still able to care, able to show affection even if he didn't feel it as strongly as normal people.

After a life running from and living with actual, sadistic, needlessly cruel, real-life Monsters, Neil appreciated Andrew like he appreciated his own legs.

They were here now. Nearly 8 years into the past, but at least they were here together, with all of who they had been intact and preserved between them. As long as they kept that, no one else, and nothing else mattered.


	4. Crime Syndicates and All the Glory

"His names Marcus Manson." Neil explained as they sat in one of the booths at a Wendy's they'd stumbled on during their walk to Flash Art.

Andrew didn't seem to be listening. Instead he ripped at his chicken sandwich, making smaller neater bites like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Neil knew better. Andrew was memorizing every shred of information he could give.

"He was the first to help my mom after she took me from my father. We drove from Baltimore to Charleston for the 8 hours straight. Uncle Stuart told me about him during one of the holiday phone calls that day you won against Kevin's team." Neil smiled a bit at the memory. He'd actually been able to go to that game and it had been possibly the best one he'd ever watched in his life. Especially since the great Kevin Day lost.

Andrew hummed for him to continue.

"It turns out, the reason he was able to help, is because he was the third son of an Irish Mob Boss. He's one of what most people in the underground refer to as Neutrals. No other gangs can touch him unless they're prepared for war. It's even worse with Marcus because he married into the Rosa Cartel in New York before relocating with his wife to Charleston to avoid the Family Business."

Andrew scoffed. "A regular Romeo and Juliette story."

Neil paused for a second to think about it. In truth, yeah he could see how it looked. A son of the Irish mob marrying a daughter of the Italian mafia. It didn't help that one was based in Boston while the other controlled New York.

"Yeah, okay. I get your point."

"Yeah, well I don't get yours. What does all this back story have to do with why we're here. I asked you if this 'Manny' was a threat. I didn't ask for his life story." Steady hazel eyes stared him down and Neil scowled back.

"Just shut up and listen, asshole. There's a fucking point here if you let me get to it."

Without answering, Andrew waved and imperious hand for him to continue before returning to his chicken bites.

"Marcus has a soft spot for runaways. He helped my mom forge all kinds of papers for much less than it was all worth. Because of him we were able to get into Germany, Switzerland, France, and later Canada. He was the first contact I ever met. My mom made me memorize his number for the first 5 years, until she stopped and started making me recite Uncle Stuarts."

He took a moment to think back on the Irish man he'd met an entire lifetime ago. The only thing he could remember were kind green eyes and a hand on his head that didn't reel back to hit him. Marcus, Manny as he'd told Neil to call him, had been the very first person to ever be kind to Neil.

"Supposedly, he'd kept an ear out for my mom and me. If he caught wind of anyone knowing where we were, he was the one to warn us. It's how we stayed a step ahead of Nathan's men. He's got a lot of pull in the East Coast because he's so well connected. If we get him on our side, we'd be able to move forward with our plans to eliminate Nathan's circle and put pressure on the Moriyama's. Kengo won't live past my freshmen year, and we can use that to our advantage."

He brushed a lock of brown hair from his forehead as he surveyed the man across from him for any reaction. The short blond looked to be thinking it over as he ate almost absently.

They didn't have a concrete plan just yet, but getting a person like Marcus on their side would only strengthen them. Some of the best assassins in the books used Marcus' services if Uncle Stuart was to be believed, and seeing as Stuart was the brother to one of England's most notorious syndicates, Neil wasn't going to actively question his uncle.

With Mary back into the Hatford family, Stuart no longer needed to fall in with the Moriyama's for access to Nathan. If Andrew and Neil had it their way, they would be the ones to take out that threat personally.

"Should we contact Stuart before we meet this 'Marcus'?" Andrew asked after a moment, his gaze intent.

Without a second thought, Neil shook his head.

"No, Uncle Stuart is single-minded to a fault. It helps in his business as his brother's right-hand, but in this, it'll be useless. If we call him now, he'd just keep insisting that I tell him where I am so he could come get me. I wouldn't be too surprised if he's gotten word out to all the Neutrals that he's looking for his nephew. Most Neutrals won't say anything because most of them don't care. They aren't loyal to one organization, but more individuals."

"And Marcus isn't loyal to Stuart?" A pale blond eyebrow rose.

Again, he shook his head. "No, absolutely not. When my mom came to Marcus for help, he took pity on us because of me. His son died of leukemia at age 6. I was always small for my age, and seeing my mom fight tooth and nail to get me away from my father gave him a bit of a soft spot for us. It helped that my mom left me at his shop with him for a couple hours while she collected what she needed and set up the bonds with the 5 million she took from Nathan and the Moriyamas. He actually thought Stuart was a coward for remaining on English soil while his family needed him, but while Stuart loved my mother, he was loyal to Thomas, his brother."

"And why would your other uncle allow Stuart to come get you and your mom now then?"

Neil could tell that the story was catching Andrew's interest. The blond was asking question and listening closely for the answers, just like he did every time Neil opened up about his past, only this time with much less anger and hate. This was a peek into danger, and Andrew has always been a natural instigator at heart. It's why they got along as well as they did.

"Uncle Thomas has 3 children. Vincent, Eliza, and Azeel. Vincent was supposed to be his heir, the next in line to take over the family, but he was killed 2 months before my mom took me. With Vincent dead, there was a power struggle in the Hatford Syndicate. Uncle Thomas had to forcibly regain control of his people and he needed Uncle Stuart to do that. The next handful of years were used to establish and train Eliza to take over instead. From my talks with Uncle Stuart, Eliza was set to take over in another two years."

Andrew hummed again, turning his attention to the large chocolate milkshake that he ate with a spoon. Neil watched for a moment, sipping on his own soda.

"Now, with my mother back in the family, I don't know how that will affect Thomas' plans. Half of the family's people respect my mother because she was married to Nathan. One of Thomas' biggest problems in the family was because most of them wanted him to bring me back home. They all thought that my father's blood along with my mother's would make me a strong candidate for Family Head."

Andrew's snort of amusement made Neil smile too.

"Back to Marcus." The blond pushed, not commenting further on the thought of Neil running a crime syndicate across an ocean. "Do you think he'll even remember you? And if he does, will he care at all?"

At that, Neil had to stop and think.

If he were honest, no, he didn't think Marcus would care, especially not enough to lift a finger if shit hit the fan. The most he was hoping for was information. Anything they could use on the Moriyamas and Nathan's men.

"No. But if we manage some information along with my new set of paperwork, it'll be more than worth the trip." Neil acquiesced.

Andrew eyed him for a moment before he set his milkshake glass down and stood up.

"Let's get this over with then. I'm already more than fed up with this shit."

Neil merely followed.

!~~~

The walk from Wendy's to Flash Art didn't take them very long. It was a little before 10 when they were pushing open the metal door with glass windows.

To anyone else, the shop didn't look like much, but Neil knew what to look for. All of the glass was bullet proof, the door's metal frame was reinforced steal with about 4 different bolts. Doubtless there was a panic room somewhere under their feet and a back exit that led to an ally garage most likely protected with a gate. He ideally wondered if the gate was code activated or key fob. He'd bet coded.

"Hey! Sorry! We're closin' up shop now, lads." Came a deep resonating voice with a lilting Irish brogue from the back room.

Neil eyed the place as he stayed by Andrew's side.

It wasn't a large space, just a reception counter with a set of six chairs to the left, one set of three against the wall and the other against the bullet proof glass. The counter was attached to the wall across the chairs, leaving about a 4 ft open space where the back-room door likely opened out. Well planted structure like this wouldn't have a door leading to the back room that opened inward. Too much risk. And the only exit out of the front room was the entrance door. It was a smart tactic, and it put both Neil and Andrew on edge the second they'd walked in.

"We're not really looking for the normal work hours type of job." Neil called back.

At his answer, there was a bit of muffled noises from the back before the door to the back room opened and out stepped a tall, broad man with curly red hair and vivid green eyes. Manny was different than Neil remembered. A thick beard covered a face that had once been smooth and oddly young, while muscles seemed to have piled into a lithe frame.

No, Marcus Manson had grown far more than Neil ever would.

"Holy shit, Manny." Neil found himself saying, Andrew's grip on his arm steading him as they both watched the tall Irish man come to a halt the second he heard the childish little nickname.

"Chris?" The beryl man asked in surprise and a bit of delight.

Neil winced a bit at the name. "Yeah, Manny. Um…call me, Neil, if you wouldn't mind." He tilted his head a bit as he looked the bigger man over. "You've really changed."

A bellow of a laugh echoed in the small reception area, causing Neil to jump and Andrew to tighten the grip he had on Neil's thin arm.

"And ye haven't changed at all, boyo. Still short and skinny." Manny surveyed Neil critically before his attention turned to Andrew. Instantly the friendly expression shuttered, likely recognizing danger when he saw it.

Despite his size, Andrew was a force all his own, and it only increased with age. Even in the body of a 17 year old, Neil knew Andrew maintained the same deathly calm that only other killers would recognize. Neil had, a long time ago, despite not really realizing what the instinct had been.

"And who might you be, lad?"

"This is Andrew Minyard." Neil introduced, already knowing that Andrew wouldn't.

Manny took a moment to assess the short blond, before he nodded a bit to himself and turned his attention back on Neil. The friendly expression didn't return, but the big man's posture did relax a bit.

"People have been lookin' for ye, boyo. Got word from your uncle not two days ago. Yer ma is back in the fold, protected by the family. The Hatfords have formed a loose alliance with the Xei in China to try to keep the Moriyama's in line. Seems yer ma's been waggin' her tongue about everything she knows."

Neil's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"And what exactly does my mom know?"

Big shoulders jerked up in a shrug. "Don't know all of it, but it's not looking good. They've been causing problems all along the East. Overreaching. Words even be going around that Kayleigh Day's death wasn't an accident. Me brother's no happy about that one. Tetsuji Moriyama was only allowed in the Green Isles on faith, and if they find proof he broke that faith, there'll be hell to pay."

The second they heard the name 'Kayleigh Day' both Andrew and Neil turned to look at each other. Despite it not showing on Andrew's face, Neil knew the blond was just as surprised as he was.

"I be knowing why yer here, boyo." Manny kept going, not acknowledging their little moment as he turned around to head behind the counter. Andrew tensed behind Neil, hand reaching to the small of his back for the knife he'd strapped there. Neil shook his head minutely, but Andrew didn't react. All of his attention focused on the potential threat.

All Manny did though, was pull out a clipboard from under the counter, before he reached down again for a few sheets of paper.

Neil already knew the drill.

"Thank you, Manny." Neil said with a tired little smile.

The big man eyed him with no small amount of concern as he handed the clipboard and a pen over. "I won't call yer uncle, boyo. But are ye sure ye're okay?"

The scarred boy paused as he thought about how to answer that loaded question. In the end, he figured this was as good a place to start as any.

"I have a bit of a problem with the Moriyama's myself. Not to mention the situation with my father."

Manny winced in sympathy. "I could do for ye what I did for yer mother. Any word I get, I'll pass on, no charge. I ain't going to have yer death on my conscious none, boyo."

That was perfect, it was exactly what Neil wanted. He sighed as he moved to take a seat on one of the chairs and started to fill in the sheet of paper with his name, date of birth, birth place, place of residence, all of the important fake information that would make Neil Josten into a relatively real person. He didn't pay Andrew any mind as the man hovered beside him, not sitting down and not taking his hand off the hilt of the knife on the small of his back.

"Now what was this with the Moriyamas?" Manny leaned his hip against the counter and crossed thick arms over a toned chest. Completely ignoring the hard glare of hazel eyes.

Neil paused for a moment in his writing as he debated on how much to tell the man. He looked up at Andrew and found the blond looking down at him.

With a short nod, the blond gave his opinion. So, Neil did.

"They think they own me. Like a slave or a pet. Apparently, I was supposed to be a gift from my father." Neil spoke emotionlessly, callously. He wasn't expecting much to come from the truth.

He got more than he bargained for.

"What?!" The big Irishman bellowed, making both the younger men jump a bit at the volume and suddenness of the noise. "Your father did what?!"

Well, he'd thought that it had already been common knowledge, but apparently not. Interesting.

"Fuck, Chris…um Neil- shit like that just ain't done by people outside the Bratva."

Neil shrugged one shoulder uncaringly at this point. "I have no plans on allowing it. I'm going to kill my father and as for the Moriyamas, if I can't take down the family, I'll make a deal."

Manny stared at Neil like he was looking at the walking dead, but Andrew and Neil could read the respect in his eyes. Even as he shook his head.

"It's like you got iron in yer veins."

Neil gave a cruel smile. His father's smile.

"I'm the son of notorious killers. I'm an animal driven into a corner, Manny. I'm far more dangerous when I'm desperate."

"You've been quiet." Neil observed as he pulled off the long sleeved grey shirt he'd bought earlier.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking before you speak, Idiot. Something you should learn this go around."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that. What are you thinking, 'Drew."

Andrew paused by the bed. Black armbands once more gracing his forearms and hiding the sleek sheaths they'd bought after leaving Manny's shop. Andrew had bought Neil a matching pair of armbands, despite not expecting anymore scars to grace the other man's younger body, Andrew wanted them. Just in case. Knowing more wasn't fool-proof. Knowing what was going to happen didn't always mean that you could stop it from happening. If things played out the same way as before, Andrew would be ready to move faster to counter them than he had the first time.

"I'm thinking that we don't even need to take the Moriyamas on ourselves. I'm thinking that with so many criminal organizations already unhappy with the Yakuza here in America, we can push someone else into doing our work for us. I'm thinking, which one would get the job done."

Neil paused suddenly, his shirt half pulled down and his sleep pants low on his hips. Andrew eyed the spread of scarred skin with a bored expression, but at least he was looking.

"You think any criminal organization would actually move on the Moriyamas if given a chance?" He asked with a cold sort of curiosity.

Andrew shrugged, finally turning away.

"I think anything with a little incentive will move if pushed. The only reason the Hatfords can't get anything done, is because their reach is limited to Europe. Limited because Tommy-boy doesn't want shit spread too thin, especially since they often work with the MI6 in off the book cases."

Neil looked surprised. "Wait, how did you-"

"To top it off, they've looked to the Chinese for help patrolling the UK for Moriyama men. Keeping the Japanese from reaching greedy fingers in too many pots. Throw in Tetsuji's little jaunt in Ireland and the death of Mama Day in suspicion, the Irish have a claim to Moriyama blood. For the Italian it'll be a longer reach. The Italian mafia haven't moved outside their respected cities in years. Too ingrained and safety bribing their own governing forces, but the Bratva is a different story. The Russian brotherhood stakes a lot of itself on pride and loyalty. We can work with that, especially if Riko starts making his past mistakes and butting in where he shouldn't."

Neil watched Andrew's thoughts flash through his face in not a little awe. He was always stuck feeling this sort of wonder every time Andrew revealed a new part of himself to Neil, but this particular part was breathtaking.

The intricate network of Andrew's mind when he applied it to something stupefied Neil. He had no doubt that Andrew had worked a lot of those points out from the minimal tid-bits he'd gotten from both his conversation with Neil earlier at Wendy's and the talk they'd had at Manny's. Pooling it all together with pieces of conversations he'd overheard when Uncle Stuart made his yearly calls in the past.

Neil felt like a blind man next to Andrew, who could see not only the board, but every piece in play. Whether it had yet to be played or had already left the game.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked softly as he walked towards the blond who seemed to be lost in thought.

Bored hazel eyes flicked to him when he spoke, taking in what Neil was sure was a look of affection and wonder on his own face.

Andrew scowled. "Don't look at me like that."

Neil smiled. "Yes or no?" He repeated, slowly this time as he finally stopped in front of the shorter man. Andrew eyed him contemplatively, before bringing his hand up to gently wrap around the back of Neil's neck, fingers carding into the soft hairs at the back of his head.

"We're dying your damn hair tomorrow." Andrew intoned. "Yes."

Neil tried his best to suppress his smile as their lips collided in a kiss.


	5. Taking Steps Forward

After picking up everything from birth certificates to driver's license, Neil and Andrew spent the rest of the weekend in their hotel room. Andrew didn't really want to 'go explore' Charleston, and Neil just wanted to be around Andrew. Between bouts of food, sex, and tv, they did research.

Not a lot of information was public, so their only credible source was Manny himself. While Manny didn't go into a lot of detail, he did establish a layout for them. Who was working with who, where some of them were located, who's reached stretched were, who controlled what within general areas, and so on. Nothing ground breaking, but information every new runner needed to know when being associated with crime families.

Neil could tell that the structure of certain empires and the criminal aspect of all their planning and researched interested Andrew. Instead of it being worrying though, it was rather endearing. Andrew was learning that who he was as a person, who he always tried to be, was an asset somewhere in the world.

Loyalty, brutality in pursuit of your goals, ruthlessness in your protection. Andrew could clearly see that he was more or less meant for this kind of world. Neil had long since stopped hiding from it. Stopped being afraid of becoming his father. His talks with Uncle Stuart were in part to blame, but it was also because he saw a bit of 'The Family' in the Foxes. While most of them wouldn't be committing crimes with cold apathy, they would kill and die for each other, they protected one another, held tight to one another, called out one another, and worked together to achieve their own ends.

Neil had learned long ago that some criminal families weren't inherently evil.

When they finally left Charleston in their rearview mirror, Neil had the number of 14 other contacts on his phone, curtesy of Manny, who actually had become quite fond of them both. Even the silent, short, blond guardian that didn't say one damn work to him the whole damn time. Manny told Neil later during one of their phone calls that he could recognize bone-deep loyalty, and he respected Andrew for that if nothing else.

The drive back home was as quiet as the drive to Charleston had been, but much less peaceful. Both Neil and Andrew were lost in their own thoughts, running newly gathered information through their own minds before attempting to talk about it.

They got to Colombia exhausted, but content. They'd accomplished a lot. They still had time.

"You're back!" Nicky yelled as Andrew pushed the front door open. He scowled at his cousin and made a b-line straight to their room. Neil gave Nicky a smile and a nod, until he noticed the wide dark eyes looking at him in an odd way.

"Holy shit, did you dye your hair? That's so sexy." Nicky gushed coming closer, his hand outstretched to tussle the auburn locks of Neil's bangs.

Instinctively, Neil flinched back, just as Andrew's voice traveled from the hallway.

"Nicky." The warning was clear in his voice and it was Nicky's turn to flinch.

Neil sighed, softly patting Nicky's shoulder as he weaved by him. "It's good to see you, Nicky."

"Yeah, you too man." The taller man said back, his eyes a little downcast but his voice steady.

Some part of Neil couldn't help but feel bad. There was a time back in college where Neil had gotten used to Nicky suddenly throwing himself at him. He'd gotten used to the friendly touches and the back patting from nearly all of the Foxes minus Aaron. When they all graduated, he only had Robin who wasn't at all touchy-feely on her good days, much less her bad ones. He'd fallen out of practice, and when they all met up again, they weren't as desperate for the contact. Everyone had settled into their lives, into their skin, and no one was in the direct line of fire anymore.

Flinching back this time had been more instinct than not wanting to be touched.

"Stop that, Idiot." Andrew scolded him, opening their door and ushering Neil inside. "Don't feel bad for having boundaries."

Neil merely clicked his tongue, unwilling to comment.

"Andrew!" Aaron yelled before the door closed behind them.

Andrew paused on the doorway, but he didn't look back.

When Neil looked back, he saw Aaron's face. He was furious.

"Where the fuck did you go?" it came out harsh and demanding. Two things Andrew didn't answer well too. Neil almost wanted to close the door himself and avoid the entire ordeal.

"Out." Andrew answered shortly, finally turning to face his twin.

Aaron was at their door now and the instant he spotted Neil, bitterness etched into his expression.

"You brought him back? What the fuck did you leave for if you were just going to bring him back here?"

Andrew was unimpressed.

"What do you care? Really Aaron. Apart from using me to get rid of all your problems for you, what the fuck do you care what I do?"

Aaron reeled back like he'd been struck. Shock stilling his body for a moment before the anger had him surging forward fist first.

Andrew didn't stand idle and take the hit, he caught Aaron's fist and pulled his twin off-balance, instantly spinning him around and forcing his arm up his back. Andrew calmly walked forward, forcing Aaron to move too until he had his twin against the wall, struggling against the hold and angrily spitting vitriol.

"You killed her, didn't you! You fucking killed my mother you monster! We were better off without you, everyone is better off without you! Fuck! Get off me! Murderer!"

Neil himself was getting angry now. Hating the words Aaron screamed and knowing that despite everything, a part of Aaron really did believe all of it.

When Nicky came running, it fell to Neil to intercept him. He stood in front of the taller cousin and tried to calm him, but Nicky was frantic, all of his attention on the twins behind Neil.

"Andrew! Andrew let him go!" Nicky called out, desperately, but Neil blocked him from trying to move forward again, hands against the slim chest.

"Leave them. Nicky! Leave them!" Neil yelled when he couldn't get the tall man's attention. When those panicked dark eyes finally turned to him, Neil slowly shook his head. "Andrew won't hurt him. Not seriously, and this was a long time coming. Leave them."

He saw the moment Nicky accepted his words. His body deflated, but he was still tense and his eyes snapped back to the twins. One still holding the other against the wall with an arm against the back of his neck and the other holding Aaron's arm twisted firmly against his upper back. When Nicky stood down, Neil also turned to watch. He needed to be sure Andrew wasn't hurt after all.

Meanwhile, the venom spilling from Aaron's mouth didn't stop.

Insults, names, vicious attacks, Aaron was spilling everything all at once and Andrew stood there, listening to it dispassionately.

When Aaron ran out of wind, Andrew finally spoke. "Are you done?"

That shut Aaron up in full, his twisted body tensing against the wall.

"W-what?"

"Are you done?"

Aaron didn't speak, and Andrew took that as answer enough.

"Good. Now it's my turn."

Andrew released Aaron's arm and spun his twin around, pushing his back to the wall before moving away to put distance between them.

Aaron slumped against the wall, red watery eyes on Andrew and hatred and desperation on his face. Andrew had a lot of sessions with both Aaron and Bee under his belt, but Neil could see that he still didn't feel prepared for this conversation. It was in the tension of Andrew's shoulders and the way his arms crossed over his chest defensively, a move he knew Andrew avoided making on principal.

"I killed Tilda." Andrew started. Aaron and Nicky both gasped. "I spent nearly 5 months messing with the brakes of her shitty car, and then I pretended to be you so she would get in the car with me. In the car, when she tried to strike me, I caught her wrist and told her she had the wrong twin." He paused. His expressionless face studying the disgust and horror on its carbon copy. "I warned her not to do it again. I warned her twice, gave her chances I wouldn't have given anyone else, because you were attached to her. She didn't listen."

"S-so you killed her?!" Aaron's voice was rough, his face crumpling with every word out of his twin's mouth.

Andrew gave him a level gaze.

"I keep my promises."

It was a jab and they both knew it.

Andrew had risked his own life, had gotten injured during that car crash that killed their mother. He'd have done anything, gone to any length, burned down any bridge to keep his word. To have someone by his side worth caring about, maybe worth living for. It was the only thing Andrew had asked for, and yet it had been Andrew's request that had been too much for Aaron to keep.

Neil knew that with the truth about Drake coming to light and the two brothers actually killing the other's abuser, things had gotten slightly better between the two, but that wasn't the case this time. Nobody knew about Drake, about the abuse and darkness inside Andrew. No one but Neil and he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything.

Still, he could see Aaron start to crack. Horror turning to sadness and falling into a distant denial.

Without saying anything to anyone, Aaron pushed himself off the wall and walked away, pushing his way passed Neil and Nicky and running up the stairs to his own room.

The three of them were left downstairs, the space between them echoing the silence.

Without glancing at either Neil or Nicky, Andrew turned and walked into their room, firmly closing the door behind him. Neil got the message.

"Come on." He said softly to Nicky, who was stunned silent.

Neil had to pull on Nicky's arm to get him to move.

He sat the quiet cousin on the kitchen counter, then moved to the fridge and pulled out ice-cream.

Grabbing two bowls, he scooped out a mountain into one and a smaller reserved serving into the other. He grabbed a spoon and the mountain and made his way to the door of their room.

He knocked twice and waited.

When he saw Andrew's expressionless face, Neil pushed the ice-cream into his chest and quickly turned to go back to the kitchen, he was stopped by a soft touch to his elbow.

When he turned back to Andrew, the blond spoke.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Without any hesitation.

A hand fisted into his shirt collar and pulled him down into a soft chaste kiss. An unvoiced 'Thank you', and the only one Andrew ever really gave.

Neil allowed himself to relax at the small contact, and he watched as Andrew went back into the room and closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, he went back to the kitchen to find Nicky absently stabbing his spoon into the other bowl.

He sat himself across the cousin and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"You don't look surprised." Nicky observed, his usual exuberance tempered by the events of the day.

"I'm not." Neil answered.

The taller man studied him critically, his mind probably racing with a million thoughts that he didn't know how to voice. So Neil helped him out.

"It's who Andrew is." Neil said silently. "Everyone else sees his blank face and thinks there's nothing in the world he cares about. They are wrong. Andrew cares more fiercely than anyone I've ever met. He'd put himself in the line of fire again and again if it meant keeping someone important to him safe. He has done that, multiple times now."

Nicky's dark eyes fell back to the ice-cream.

There was a moment of silent contemplation, and then a spoonful finally went into his mouth.

"You know him well." Nicky intoned, voice deceptively light. Neil had to smile at his feigned subtlety.

"Stop fishing Nicky. I know him because I pay attention. You'd see it too, if you _wanted_ to see it."

Again, Nicky fell quiet, eating his ice-cream slowly under Neil's watchful blue gaze.

When his bowl was finally empty, he looked up to meet Neil's eye.

"Thank you, Neil. I-I don't know where you came from or what you're doing here but…thank you. I-I thought nothing could get through to him. Fuck, I thought nothing would get through to either of them. I was…" His face crumpled and tears filled his eyes. Neil just watched and quietly listened. "I left Erik in Germany, my whole life in Germany because I thought they needed me. Or maybe I hoped that they needed me. I tried everything I could think of with them but I-" His voice died in his throat and wet dark eyes turned away.

"You can't change them." Neil said, firmly but gently. Nicky looked back up. "You can't make them happy people, that's not on you. You are already doing everything you can for them, the rest is on them."

Neil remembers saying those same words once before. To an older, much more settled Nicky. It was during one of Andrew's games. They'd both been on the stands with Erik and Matt, and Nicky had made a passing comment about how happy Andrew was now because of Neil. When Neil had denied it, Nicky had spilled his emotions on the floor. Telling the younger man about how useless he'd felt. How close he'd come to giving up and going back to Germany. How hopeless he'd felt for years before Neil had come and changed everything.

Just like before, Neil's words seem to calm something in Nicky.

Neil just smiled before his phone buzzed. All the text said was: _Yes._

With a nod to Nicky, Neil made his way to his and Andrew's room.

They slept that night face-to-face, Andrew holding loosely to Neil's left wrist in the space between their bodies.

~!~!

The morning brought with it a long awkward ride to school.

All four of them were unnaturally silent as Andrew drove, seemingly unaffected by the tension clogging the car like miasma.

When they managed to park, Aaron bolted like his ass was on fire. While Neil and Nicky followed behind Andrew at a calmer pace.

With Nicky's help, Neil was signed up for school with falsified records. Despite his best efforts, neither Neil nor Nicky managed to get Neil into Andrew's grade. They'd have to settle for Neil being a grade behind. It would make things hard when Andrew went off to Palmetto, but they'd dealt with distance before. A year without Andrew in Palmetto and another year in New York while Andrew lived in Washington, until Neil managed to get himself signed to Andrew's Washington team. A few hours between them would be nothing.

"Welcome to Colombia High, Neil." The school secretary smiled kindly as she handed him a newly printed schedule. Nicky smiled wide and answered for him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Waters. I'm sure he'll be really happy here."

When Nicky left, Neil found his way around the school.

He went to his locker first, silently thankful that first period had already started, since it meant he'd be able to get around the halls by himself.

He'd memorized the map of the school's layout, he knew every accessible exit, every classroom, and he had Andrew's schedule down pat. He examined his own schedule. He only had three classes with Andrew, 3rd period gym, 4th period German, and 6th period AP English.

Neil carelessly spun the combination and pulled his locker open. He'd come to school with one of Andrew's old backpacks just for show mostly. Nicky had taken all of Neil's documents and the only thing left in the backpack was a change of clothes for gym, so he stowed the whole thing in the locker and went exploring.

He was a little surprised that no one stopped him. If teachers walked by, they gave him a nod, if other students did they glanced at him once before glancing away, and before he knew it, he'd roamed most of the school's two stories.

He made note of the exits that were no longer viable, while also mentally categorizing things that could be used as weapons. He and Andrew were lucky that the school had no metal detectors, so their knives came with them. While his blond partner packed five, Neil kept the sixth in the belt sheath settled at the small of his back, like Andrew.

When the bell rang, (Which is inaccurate, it was actually just a loud and obnoxious beep.) Neil moved to the edges of the hall.

He was debating going to his 2nd period social studies when a hand touched his shoulder.

Neil spun around quickly, grabbing the wrist of the person who touched him and palming the hilt of the knife at his back. A shocked little squeak stopped him from pulling the weapon and he realized he was looking at a teenage girl with short brown hair and startled brown eyes. She looked plain and unassuming, but it didn't calm Neil any.

Quickly he let go of her wrist and took a step back.

"Sorry." He mumbled, not really meaning it.

"Oh-oh no, It's okay! I'm sorry I grabbed you so suddenly, but you do walk fast." She smiled sort of shakily but honestly. Neil only nodded.

He waited for her to say what she wanted, and when the silence finally stretched too long, she seemed to take the hint.

"Ah, yeah sorry. You're new here right? My name's Abby, I'm student council president. I looked for you in your first period but you weren't there. Mrs. Waters wanted me to give you a tour of the school for your first period and lead you to your second so you wouldn't get lost." She reached out a hand as if to touch his arm, but Neil pulled back before she made contact. The sleeve of his hoodie brushing her finger tips. Neil couldn't help thinking of another Abby he knew. He wondered what the school nurse of the Palmetto Foxes was doing right then.

She looked confused for a moment before she frowned and brought the same hand up to push her hair behind her ear. Her other hand was holding a stack of schoolbooks and she was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt with what looked like a cut off imitation vest thing that Neil didn't know the name of, nor did he really care. He just wanted to go meet Andrew before 2nd period actually started. With any luck though, the blond would find him, because he'd put himself in the hall of the best path to take to Andrew's Geometry class.

"No, it's fine. I already wandered the school so I know where I'm going." Neil told the plain girl as he looked around for a flash of blond hair, when he didn't find it, his attention went back to Abby. She looked put-off for some reason.

"Oh-okay, but I can still take you to your next class if you want." She tried for a smile and fell a little short. Again, her hand reached out, and again Neil slid away from the touch.

"No thank you. I'll manage." He tried kindly, again looking around. This time, he found what he was looking for. "It was nice to meet you, but I've gotta go." Neil said hurriedly as he was already walking away.

Hazel eyes met his and Andrew started making his way over, when something touched Neil's elbow.

Without really thinking about it, he twisted around and glared, coming once again to face Abby, who looked surprised.

"W-wait, I-" was all she got out before Andrew was pressed against Neil's side, his hand sinking into the hair at the back of his head. With Andrew next to him, Neil felt himself relax and lean a bit of his weight on the blond.

Abby's eyes widened for just a moment before her cheeks turned red.

"Oh-oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean, I wasn't trying to-"

"It's fine. I got him. You can go." Andrew said, unimpressed. Neil smiled for the first time and it seemed to daze Abby who stood there dumbly just staring at Neil before she seemed to come to her senses and hurriedly flitter away like a hummingbird.

"Can't leave you alone for a moment without you causing problems, Junkie." Andrew muttered, starting to steer Neil away towards his Geometry class.

"It's not like I went looking for it. I was actually just looking for you." Neil answered back.

"I know. That's worse."

"I wasn't flirting back. I told her twice that I was fine."

"Fine with you means not bleeding out in a ditch somewhere, the bar is on the ground, Idiot."

Neil snorted. "Least it can't get any lower."

"Unless you start digging."

"You'd be the one giving me the shovel."

Andrew frowned and raised a brow, but Neil just smiled.

"Whatever. I'll see you in the locker room. You're in luck Junkie, it's Exy in the gym for the next month."

Neil's face lit up and Andrew's hand moved from the back of his head to press his face away.

"Take that shitty grin off your face. You're already too late to join the team. Exy season is over."

"Yeah, sure, but there's always next year. What else am I going to have to keep me out of trouble with you off to college?"

"I'll be back on weekends to check if there's a body I need to burn."

Neil's laugh echoed the halls and countless people turned to watch as the two walk by. Neil didn't notice, but Andrew did, and he glared at everyone who caught his eye.

Yeah, nothing could keep Neil out of trouble.

~!~!

Things were tense between the cousins.

Nicky tried to be cheerful but he always fell a little short. Mostly, he was friendly with Neil while giving both Aaron and Andrew space, while Aaron avoided everyone like they were all zombies and he was the last survivor on earth.

Andrew and Neil spent the majority of their time in the local gym. Between weight lifting (Andrew), running (Neil), Mixed Martial Arts (Both of them), and Exy practice at a local community center (Again, and surprisingly, both of them), they kept themselves suitably busy.

When the day came for the assault on Nicky, Andrew was alert and ready, and Neil had the club's bouncers on his side. While Nicky was punched and knocked to the ground, those were the worst of his injuries. The four guys on the other hand were lucky enough to walk away under their own power, all be it, escorted by two of the club's biggest bouncers.

Nicky had been gushing praise and gratitude like a popped balloon, read: All at once, and it annoyed Andrew enough that he had to walk away, so it was Neil who took the brunt of it. By that point, he'd been comfortable enough with physical contact again to allow a hug, which Nicky just about fainted over.

Aaron had been eyeing Andrew weirdly ever since the incident, having seen now that Andrew's protection of family would always be extreme, seemed to mellow the other twin out, if only slightly. He was no longer glaring every time anyone looked his way, but he was still avoiding them all.

When he tried to make friends in school, Andrew was always there to rebuff the effort. This seemed to set off Aaron all over again, until Neil pointed out that the kids sold drugs and was trying to get to Aaron because he heard a rumor that Aaron had been an addict.

It took Aaron nearly till the end of school to talk to either Neil or Andrew again, but he did sort of fall in with Nicky at that time.

With the days passing fast, neither Neil nor Andrew had the mind to solidify their plans regarding Nathan and the Moriyamas. They still spoke to Manny, and were planning on reaching out to Stuart at some point, but other things always seemed to get in the way.

They didn't get the chance until the twins graduated.

Nicky was planning on going back to Germany and the news seemed to upset Aaron more than usual, so Neil and Andrew had taken a road trip for the weekend.

They went to Atlanta, enjoying the drive there more than they enjoyed the city, but it gave them the opportunity to purchase a hand full of burner phones.

Their second night in a hotel in Atlanta, Neil called his Uncle.

It rang twice before a voice he recognized finally picked up.

"Hullo?" Curt and pissed off. Great.

"Hi, Uncle Stuart." Neil answered.

"Nathaniel?! Fuck Nathaniel, where the fucking hell have you been?! Your mother thinks you're dead you idiot child! Where are you?!"

"Uncle Stuart-" he tried but was cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear it. The only thing I want to hear from you right now is your location. You're calling from a burner aren't you, fuck, always your mother's son. I'm serious Nathaniel, tell me where you are."

"Uncle Stuart, I'm not going to do that." Neil tried for patience but he was running out fast.

"The hell you aren't! Listen to me kid, things are more dangerous right now than you realize. You need to tell me where you are, the family can protect you here. Hell, if you don't want to tell me where you are, that's fine. Just come to the UK. Come home, Nathaniel."

Neil sighed into the speaker as Andrew hovered in the doorway to the bathroom.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'. Listen to me, boy-"

"No, Uncle. I think it's my turn." Neil cut in finally, losing his temper. "I know exactly how bad things are right now. I know you're cozying up with the Xei to keep the Moriyamas out of Europe. I know the Irish and the Russians aren't happy with Kengo and Tetsuji, and I know my father sold me off like cattle to secure his place with the Moriyamas." It wasn't all he knew, but it was enough to shut his Uncle up.

"If you know all that, then why don't you come home. Here we have protection, we have security, safety."

Neil scoffed. "I've spent my entire life running scared, Uncle Stuart. Don't you think it's time I stopped? How's mom doing, huh? Paranoid and scared of her own shadow? Unable to leave the house for fear that something is going to catch up to her sooner or later?" It was a low blow, but he knew he was right when he heard his Uncle growl.

"Don't talk that way about your mother!"

"Then don't turn me into her!"

There was a pause. The silence stretching uncomfortably between them. It was Stuart who broke it.

"So, what are you going to do, kid? Die on the sword?"

Neil rubbed a hand over his eyes in frustration. Yeah, they were so very much related.

"I've got a plan, but I may need some help setting it into motion. Not a lot of folks are overly happy with the takeover the Moriyamas are trying to pull. With the creation of Exy, the Moriyamas have risen faster than most families in a very short time. This isn't sitting well with the Russians. Add in that the second person responsible for the creation of the game was Irish and basically died forgotten, and the Irish are on level with the Russians against the Moriyamas. I need proof that Tetsuji Moriyama killed Kayleigh Day, and it'll spark a fire the Moriyamas won't be able to survive. With media back-lash and the Irish mob going after the Moriyamas personally, it invites the Russians and Italians to take pot shots at a wounded enemy. But we need the proof for the Irish to move."

Stuart huffed on the other end of the line. "And where do you expect me to find this proof? Up my own arse?"

Neil rolled his eyes. "No. I've been doing research. Kayleigh Day had a sister living in Ireland. After the death of her sister she fled the Green Isles. We've heard enough rumors to believe that she ran to England. We also believe the Hatford family is the one that gave her an open pass into the country, opening the gates for her escape. We need you to find her."

Thoughtful silence filled the line and Neil waited, finally calmed down now that he'd gotten his and Andrew's plan out.

"Okay. I see what you want. And don't go thinking I didn't catch that 'we' in there, but whatever. What are you planning on doing with Nathan? He's still looking for you."

"For my father, all we need is information. You find out for me where he's hiding and the names of the men in his inner circle and we'll take care of him ourselves. If we really need it, we've got some friends who are willing to help." Neil replied, thinking of the 13 contacts on his phone he'd gotten from Manny. 4 of which were freelance assassins.

This was a battle Neil was used to fighting, only now he'd gathered a different set of weapons. While Nathan had never been of a mind to let outsiders do his dirty work for him, Neil had no such guidelines. If it came down to it, he'd put out a hit on his own father and deal with the inner circle as they came. Guns weren't Nathan Wesninski style and he'd made his people into short ranged weapons because of it.

There was a short grumble on the line before Stuart spoke again.

"Fine. Fine, kid. I'll talk to Thomas and Eliza. We'll see about getting what you need, but you can't disappear on us again. Not on us, your mother was nearly frantic when I picked her up in Seattle two and a half months ago. I'll tell her you're alive, but it's going to be on you to talk to her."

Neil winced at the mere thought of that, but nodded his head, not that his Uncle could see it over the phone.

"Okay. I'll keep in touch."

"Good. I'll let you know what's going down later. Keep the burner on you kid, but take the battery out. I'll call you in a month with Thomas' answer."

"Yeah. Talk to you then."

"Fucking, stubborn piece of, yeah kid. Take care will ya?"

And with that, Neil hung up.

Instantly, Andrew was in front of him a hand running gently through his hair while he looked up to meet blank hazel eyes. A silent question there.

"He agreed. We'll hear from him in a month."

"Just in time for me to join the rest of the Foxes for summer practice. What joy." Andrew said sarcastically.

Neil smiled weakly. "Your life. So hard."

Andrew hummed in agreement as he bent forward, face hovering a breath away from Neil's.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, 'Drew. Always, yes."

Andrew's lips were soft and warm against his own. Trim hips bracketed by his legs as Andrew settled himself between Neil's spread thighs.

He moaned into Andrew's mouth as hands fisted into his hair, his own holding tightly to the edge of the mattress.

"Bare skin." Andrew allowed, before going back in for another firmer kiss. Open mouth devouring Neil's small whines.

Neil's hands rose to hold onto Andrew's arms. He was in a tank top and basketball shorts for sleep clothes, and it gave Neil Andrew's arms and neck to skim his hands over as they kissed.

He could already feel that it wouldn't go past this tonight, but it was alright. Despite his arousal at Andrew's touch and proximity, he felt much more pleasure possessing Andrew's trust.

They were taking steps towards their plan and it wouldn't be long before they heard from Wymack again. Neil was almost looking forward to it.

This time, Andrew wouldn't be forced into taking drugs, and he'd put more effort into the games than he'd had before. At least, Neil hoped, even as he doubted it. Andrew would do what Andrew wanted, just like always.

As Andrew's nails raked over his scalp pleasantly, Neil figured that wasn't such a bad thing.


	6. The Passage of Time

Wymack came two weeks earlier than last time.

A week into their summer vacation, there was a knock on their door. Nicky and Aaron were the only one's home, so it was Nicky who answered it. The Coach of the Palmetto State University's Exy team, The Foxes.

When he spoke, his voice was rough but he was polite. He asked for Andrew Minyard.

Nicky paled a bit and white knuckled the door, Wymack noticed instantly. He apologized before introducing himself and finally telling Nicky why he was there.

An Exy scholarship. A full ride through college. Nicky was dubious. He'd never heard Andrew even mention Exy, much less that he played the sport. Hell, if anything, it was Neil he expected to be recruited. When Nicky spoke his thoughts out loud, the big man sighed.

"His situation is a little unusual. He started in Juvie and continued with it. He played in the high school team for the last two years." Wymack said, a little concerned that Nicky didn't know that. "He was recruited by the Ravens a few months ago but turned them down."

This was all news to Nicky, who stared at Wymack like this was some very elaborate joke.

In an instant, Aaron came to the door too, eyeing the tall, buff, tattooed coach for a moment. When Wymack looked at Aaron he frowned.

"Andrew?"

Instantly, a scowl twisted the blond's thin lips and he turned on his heel and walked away, not even sparing the man another glance.

Nicky stepped in before the frustration in the man's face could grow any more.

"No, no! That's Aaron, Andrew's twin. Andrew's not home, he and a friend went to the rec center, like, five blocks that way." Nicky pointed down the street.

Wymack's brows furrowed, before he sighed again and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes.

"Listen, I'm just about out of options right now. I figured that with his record and obvious attitude problem, Andrew would be a good fit for my team. The fact that he turned down the Ravens also caught a lot of people's interest, but no one else will take a risk on him. Andrew has the chance at a full ride through college and a 5-year contract with a Class 1 team."

Nicky nodded, understanding all that just fine.

He wavered a moment, looking at the driveway where a beat up old car lay waiting. Obviously, it belonged to the taller, older man. He looked over his shoulder, but Aaron was already back in his room, sulking over being mistaken for Andrew, despite how very often that happens.

With a small frown, Nicky walked back inside and grabbed his phone and keys. If he was going to be murdered, so be it.

"I'll take you to them." Nicky offered.

Instantly, he sent off a text to Neil, explaining the situation with as little words as possible before he got into a car with a strange man. This had all the makings for a 'Stranger Danger' commercial.

Still, they made it to the rec center in one piece and Nicky allowed himself to relax. Then he got curious.

Neil and Andrew had been coming to the rec center for a month now, always by themselves. When they still had school, it had been in the late evenings, but once summer started it was nearly all day. He'd wondered at the disappearances, but he'd been busy on the phone with Erik planning his move back to Germany.

They went into the rec center, talked to the receptionist who smiled and told them that the two boys they were looking for reserved the Exy Court for practices every afternoon for 4 hours. She then gave them directions to get to the court.

When they pushed open the door for the second hand Exy Court, they heard the squeak of sneakers, and the thuds of heavy balls on Plexiglas. When they got closer, they could make out the two figures on the court.

Andrew was in front of the goal in full gear that Nicky had never seen before. His racquet taller than he was, short body bulked up by muscle and protective pads and face hidden behind the grates of his helmet.

Neil was also in full gear, the padding less extensive, but no less important. As Nicky watched, he remembered his own days playing backliner in high school. But that, had been leagues below this.

Neil was fast, agile and brutal in his relentless assault on the short blond goalie, but even then, Andrew was blocking all of his shots. Nicky was mystified.

Wymack however…Wymack was vibrating.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting if he were honest. Everything he had on the kid he came to recruit told him that Andrew Minyard couldn't care less about the game. He played, and he played well, but it was always mostly out of spite. Even the tapes from Juvie games had shown that clearly enough. The kid had stood there motionless for 9 goals before completely shutting out the opposing team.

Those moments of effort, were the stuff of legend, it was those moments that had gotten the Ravens' attention. It had also let Wymack here. He'd expected talent, but he hadn't been expecting the kid to 'practice', much less the way he was in the run-down court right now.

The small agile striker was amazing. Quick on his footwork with an accuracy Wymack, as a Coach, didn't see often. No doubt if he were up against any other goalie, he'd be scoring continuously. This was not the case. While the Minyard boy wasn't shutting the other kid out, he was blocking 3 out of every 4 shots.

Wymack felt his blood surge with excitement as he stood there, watching the two kids on the court.

Talent. He was watching pure and raw talent at work, and he wanted that talent on his team. Both of them.

Fuck what he'd been told by Minyard's teachers, fuck what the uncle, Luther Hemmick had said, that kind of talent wouldn't ever be found again, and Wymack knew it. The kids on the court, both of them, were prodigies.

"Fuck! God damn you, 'Drew!" The striker yelled, his voice frustrated but fond, as a ball was aimed at his feet. He danced away nimbly. "At least you're playing like you mean it!"

"I just don't want you whining at me all damn night." Minyard returned, bored and breathing normally. Fuck, the kid wasn't even winded.

"Liar. You just like getting me riled up." The striker kid retorted, stopping the practice and pulling his glove off. His helmet was next and when it was off, a shock of dark red hair slipped out. He was smiling wide, a clear excitement on his face that Wymack could see even from where he was outside the court.

Who was this kid? And how could Wymack recruit him right then and there.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go call them, I don't think they'll ever notice we're here if we leave them to it." Nicky said with a bashful smile, drawing Wymack's attention away from the two boys on the court. As the tall Latino boy ambled forward, Wymack nearly held out a hand to stop the young man, but in the end, he let it go. He was here to talk to Andrew Minyard after all.

"Andrew! Neil!" He heard the young man call.

Instantly the atmosphere in the court changed.

What was once a relaxed yet intense practice suddenly became a battlefield. Exy racquets became weapons, and two kids became world weary soldiers right before his eyes.

Wymack almost wanted to blink to see if he was imagining things, but he's seen this too many times before to mistake it for anything except what it was.

"Fuck…what am I getting myself into." The big man with tribal flame tattoos climbing up his arm sighed in exasperation as he watched the two boys on the court suddenly relax again when they recognized their friend.

He somehow knew in his gut, that this would not be the only time he'd feel this way after today. These damn kids better be worth it.

~!~!

Neil saw Nicky coming and smiled, waving a bit to play off the sudden tension that had clenched his body. He hadn't known anyone was in the rec center with him, and that realization had been a little unnerving. Still, neither he nor Andrew were expecting to see Nicky. Did the man walk all the way to the rec center?

Andrew left the goal to plant himself beside Neil, pulling off his thick goalie gloves before unstrapping his helmet and yanking that off too.

Keen eyes saw Nicky first, and then the tall figure of a man he recognized in an instant.

"He's two weeks early." Andrew said tonelessly.

That's when Neil caught sight of the other figure in the rec center.

"Wymack?" He guessed out loud.

Andrew nodded.

"What changed do you think?"

"Best guess is that he didn't struggle with the decision to sign me up this go around as he did the last time. I'm not on the drugs and I don't have the justice system breathing down my neck." The blond gave a careless one-armed shrug before he started walking toward the court exit.

Neil followed on his heels.

Andrew ignored Nicky, walking right passed him without a word until he stood a few feet from Wymack, taking measure of the man and looking for anything that didn't match his memory. The only thing he found was in the older man's face and his hair. His face was less lined with stress and frustration, his hair supporting far less streaks of white than it had last time Andrew had seen the man.

It was good to see him at all though.

Andrew heard Neil greet Nicky behind him before he felt the presence of the other man at his back, icy-blue eyes also taking in this healthier looking Wymack. To Neil, this was probably a relief. The Idiot was no doubt worrying about whether or not Wymack would still show up this time, or if everything was going to change too much that he wouldn't have the Foxes anymore. Andrew didn't plan on letting that happen, so Neil had worried for nothing, and Andrew told him constantly.

"Andrew Minyard?" Wymack's deep voice filled in the space between them and a part of Andrew calmed at hearing it. So familiar and anchoring. Despite his best efforts in the past, Wymack had become something to him. Not family, not in the way normal people defined family at least.

Still, he had a role to play here.

"And who wants to know?" Andrew responded, arms loose at his sides and stance wide. Combative because that is what Wymack expects.

Behind him, he felt Neil move slightly to his right, staying behind him, but coming into sight line. He saw Wymack take stock of his partner and nod minutely before turning to Andrew again.

"I'm David Wymack. I'm the Coach for the Palmetto Foxes."

Andrew felt the hand pressing lightly into his back and knew that Neil was smiling.

"What do you want, Coach. I'm not sure I've got anything here you'd be interested in." Not exactly a lie, just a lead. It was the big man's job to follow it.

Wymack snorted and crossed his thick arms over his chest, his gaze flicking for a moment to Neil before Andrew had all of his attention again.

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that right there, kid. You've got skill and talent. Hell, from what I just saw, you may even have some drive-" It was Neil's turn to snort. Wymack ignored it. "-So, I'm here to offer you a contract. I'm down a goalie and from what I've read about you, you'd fit right in."

No. No he really wouldn't. But that as okay because Neil would. Nicky would. Aaron would, even.

Andrew took a moment to assess this Wymack. Looking closely at the hard determination on the man's face. Just like before, this man was prepared to barter hard for 5 years of Andrew's life. And just like before, Andrew was prepared to let him.

"I don't go anywhere without my family." Andrew said shortly.

Wymack didn't even blink. "They're getting the same offer. Full scholarships for 5 years."

They all heard Nicky gasp and then choke behind them. No one paid him any mind.

They silently stared at each other, each one trying to get a read. It was too bad for Wymack that Andrew already knew everything he needed to know.

When Andrew slowly nodded his head, Wymack's entire body relaxed and a smile graced his hard features. The unshaven jaw ticking a bit where it had been dislocated and then set wrong.

"Good." He said before all of his attention turned to Neil.

The red-head didn't flinch under the gaze. Affection for the man shining in his blue eyes for anyone who knew what it looked like. Otherwise his face remained impassive.

"And you. Who are you and what would it take to get you to sign up too?"

Neil smiled.

"I've still got a year of high school left, but you've already got the only thing that'd get me to sign." Neil admitted, gesturing to Andrew's back. "So, if you come back next year, I'll sign."

Wymack eyed them both now, focusing on them together instead of them individually.

Andrew could see the moment it clicked in the man's head, because he grunted and nodded. Simple acceptance.

"I'll draft the contracts for Nicky and Aaron and mail them along with yours to the address I got from your school files." Wymack said shortly, before turning and walking away.

"W-what…what just happened?" Nicky's voice drew both Andrew and Neil's attention.

The taller man was sitting down on one of the fold out chairs used as stand seats in the rec center. His hands buried in his hair and his face a mix of hope and horror.

"Looks like you won't be going back to Germany after all." Andrew said pitilessly. "Come on."

As he walked away, Neil put a hand on Nicky's shoulder. When dark eyes rose to meet icy-blue, Neil smiled.

"I told you he cared. You've got to decide though, if you're going to stick with him now, or if you're going to leave. But I don't think he'll ever forgive you if you leave now." With that, Neil also walked away.

He made his way to the shower room that was also used as a locker room. Andrew was already half stripped, pulling down his tight padded pants before slipping the pads out of the material. The pads would stay here, but the pants would be taken home for Neil to wash.

Neil started to change out himself, unselfconscious of his scars after so many years of changing out in front of their ex-Raven teammates. Some of them had scars of their own and they never asked questions which worked well for Neil.

They showered together, like had become habit after so many years, before slipping back into loose sweatpants and oversized hoodies.

Neil sat on one of the chairs, handing his towel to Andrew, who stood between his legs and scrubbed at his hair with the towel, always careful with Neil's ears but rough where it mattered.

While Andrew worked, Neil's hands settled on the blond's hips, just resting there, not holding because permission for that hadn't been given.

Anyone on the outside of their relationship would never understand their constant give and take. How light and careful touches were allowed without asking anymore, but harder, tighter grips weren't. How sometimes if the mood was right, kisses could be shared without the need for confirmation, yet sometimes consent needed to be given.

They had fallen into their boundaries and they were only pushed when both of them were agreed on it. When both of them understood what that step outside their comfort zone meant.

The trust Andrew had for Neil never failed to make the red-head's heart stutter a few beats. He'd feel his chest expand with each of his breaths, but also his own emotions. It didn't matter if 'joy' was hard for Andrew. If smiles never pulled his lips. If happiness wasn't something Andrew understood or ever would. Andrew did understand 'content', and Neil fought hard to give the blond that. To give him a place where who he was accepted and his issues always taken in stride, a place where he could let his guard down and rest. If Neil managed to make Andrew content, 'happy' was meaningless.

"Stop thinking." Andrew scolded, tossing the used towel into Neil's duffle before taking his own from around his neck and handing it to Neil.

The red-head hummed before standing. Andrew didn't step back so their bodies were close, nearly touching, but just far enough away to allow Neil to crave it.

Gently, he ran the towel through pale blond hair, scrubbing carefully at the water still clinging to damp locks. When Andrew's eyes fell closed, Neil's gut twisted.

Content.

~!~!

"Are you still going to bring Matt to Colombia?"

The question was an idle one, but Andrew knew Neil too well and could read between the words that weren't said.

"Yes."

"Okay."

What went unsaid was that Neil didn't want to witness it. What Andrew instinctively understood was that seeing Boyd so beaten down, seeing the stupid tall puppy kicked, would terrorize Neil.

Andrew might not give a shit, but this whole experience was taking a toll on Neil. He and the Foxes had been through hell together and they'd all gotten through it. His idiot was attached to those people, yet now, those people didn't know him. He wasn't real to them anymore, wasn't anything to them anymore. It wouldn't surprise Andrew at all if Neil decided to keep himself at a distance from Palmetto in general until it was his turn to join.

His guess was proven right the next night.

They were lying in bed and it was somewhere near midnight. Andrew's head was propped with a pillow and he was reading a book with his right hand, while his left sank into Neil's hair. Neil's head was resting on his shoulder but those were their own points of contact. The red-head had his arms wrapped around his own stomach and there was something weighing on him, but Andrew didn't push. He kept reading as he waited for his partner to crack.

It didn't take all that long.

"I don't think I want to be near the Tower. I think I want to wait until I'm officially a Fox before I step foot in the building." Neil mumbled wistfully, his face pressed against Andrew's neck.

Andrew hummed, not pausing in the book he was reading over Neil's head.

"It's going to be a long, fucking year." Neil moaned pitifully.

A pale hand yanked gently at messy auburn hair and Neil allowed his eyes to close.

~!~!

"Why are you still here?"

Neil jumped a bit at the voice coming behind him. He stopped slicing the fruits in the large blue bowl he'd bought a few days ago.

"Fucking hell, Aaron, make some noise." Neil complained as he turned away from the sullen twin and continued with his fruits. His morning run had gone longer than usual and he was hungry. Otherwise he'd just go back to bed and lay with Andrew until the other man felt like moving. After all, he'd promised, no practices on Sundays.

"You didn't hear me coming?" Aaron asked suspiciously, taking a seat at the kitchen counter across from the sink where Neil stood with a knife in one hand and a mango on the other.

"No, dipshit. Did you expect me to?" Neil jabbed back, still not okay with this Aaron as he'd been with the older one. There was always the sour taste of bitterness in every one of Aaron's words, and while the blond teen had been trying hard to avoid everyone in the house, it was inevitable that they sometimes crossed paths.

"You always seem to know when Andrew enters a room. You don't jump when he touches you, you don't flinch if he gets too close, you just seem to know when to keep your distance from him. He lets you touch him. Seriously, what's the deal with you two?" There was disgust in Aaron's voice, but there was also curiosity.

Neil didn't really want to answer, so he went with something else.

"We have a promise. Like you and him do." Neil said, casually. He caught Aaron's flinch.

"What the hell kind of promise? Are you a whore then? Trading sex for something he's got?" It was snide and filled with acid, but Neil didn't react. He wanted to leave Aaron to Andrew as much as possible, so he wouldn't deck the guy. He _wouldn't_.

"No. I'm not a whore. I don't swing either way, just Andrew. And our deal is simple. He'll protect me from my father's people and I'll be honest with him. That's it."

Neil paused a moment to look at Aaron, seeing his face twist in incredulity.

"Honesty? That's fucking it? All he wants from you is truth and he asked me to hand over control of my whole life?! What the fuck?!" Anger was simmering in the short blond now, but Neil didn't rise to the bait.

"That's not what he asked from you." Neil said quietly, forcing Aaron to calm and listen if he wanted to hear what was said.

"What the fuck do you know? You're just my brother's fag whore."

A gasp from the kitchen's walkway drew both Neil and Aaron's attention.

Nicky stood there, hair a mess, and sleep clothes rumpled, but his eyes were shiny with tears and his expression was heartbroken.

Without waiting for any kind of reaction, Nicky turned and bolted back up the stairs to his room.

"Fuck!" Aaron cursed viciously, looking after his cousin with something like regret on his face.

Neil eyed him for a moment before sighing.

"I'm not gay." He said, getting Aaron's attention again. He got a raised eyebrow in return, a move that reminded Neil a bit of Andrew. Fuck, the two were twins, everything about Aaron should remind Neil of Andrew, but for some reason, they were just so different that Neil never struggled to keep them separate in his head. "No, I'm serious, I'm not gay. I'm not attracted to you or Nicky, or any other guy. Not attracted to any other girl either. So, I'm not gay."

Neil nearly snorted when Aaron eyed him like he was stupid.

"Look…I don't really care if you like me here. I'm not here for you, and I'm sure as hell not leaving for you. Hell, you should be glad I'm here, because I'm the reason Andrew's been slowly loosening up on the promise you made him. When you start finding people who aren't trash maybe Andrew will let you have as many friends as you could possibly handle."

After that little jab, Neil quickly finished with his fruits and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

Aaron was silent, staring at him as he took the bowl to the living room and sat down in front of the tv, turning on the sports channel to catch the tail end of an Exy match.

~!~!

It was three days before the cousins were due to move out to the Fox Tower when Uncle Stuart finally called.

Stuart told Neil that Thomas agreed to look for Kayleigh Day's sister. He also told Neil that his mother refused to speak to him. She hadn't forgiven him for his betrayal, for him leaving her behind. Neil didn't blame her, nor did he ask to speak to her. At least he knew she was alive, and that was more than he'd had before.

That first phone call was brief and to the point. Business like. But with Stuart checking in every weekend, it didn't stay business for long. Stuart wanted to know what he was up to. Wanted to know if he was safe, if he had enough money, if he was going to school, if he was eating. Neil had never had anyone ask those kinds of things before, but he understood that this was the only way for Stuart to show that he cared. So, he took the calls gratefully.

He spoke a lot with Manny as well. Maybe twice a week. Manny was more easy-going than Stuart, and by some very interesting twist of fate, Manny was an Exy fanatic.

Neil could spend hours with Manny on the phone talking Exy. It turned out the big Irish man had played as a backliner in college and his wife, the Italian mafia daughter had played offensive dealer. It was actually how they met.

In between bouts of crime family information, they shared Exy stats and often watched games while on the phone together. He was being a friend, and Neil was grateful for that, because the moment of the cousins' departure was looming every closer and Neil didn't know how he was going to handle it.

~!~!

Neil woke up on the morning of the cousins' move feeling a bit hollow inside. Like someone had taken a spoon and carved into his chest until all that was substantial there was laid on the floor under his feet.

He lay on his side, watching Andrew as he slept. Taking in the strong line of his jaw, the softness of his pale cheeks, the small faint little freckles that mottled the skin. The slight bump on the bridge of Andrew's nose where it was obviously broken before. The red pout on his thin lips. The arch of his eyebrows.

Neil wasn't stupid, he recognized this feeling. The feeling of loss, of watching something important to you walk away. He'd been through it before when he'd gone through his 5th year at Palmetto without the upperclassmen or the cousins. Yet, even then, he'd had Robin.

Robin Cross, who Andrew had pulled completely out of the blue, and taken into their group like it was something he did all the time.

He remembered when they'd taken her to Eden's. He remembered leaving the two of them alone for a long and agonizing moment, before Andrew was by his side, palm pressed firmly against the back of his neck and spoke with muted triumph. _'She's ours.'_

Neil knew that Robin had been added into their group for him. The fact that it had helped her through her own trauma and issues was inconsequential to Andrew. The most important thing, the whole reason why he'd entertained the thought of adding someone else into their circle, had been so that he wouldn't leave Neil behind, completely alone.

 _'She's ours'_. Not _'She's mine'_.

Neil took a few seconds to wonder where Robin was now. At this moment, she was already back with her parents. Having been left behind by the man who kidnapped her after she'd helped him find and capture younger prey. If he had the timing right, she'd be in her bedroom, huddled there with the remote of the tv watching the rerun of an Exy match, because Exy to her meant freedom. Because her abuser had always had an Exy game on when he allowed her out of the tiny dark room where she spent years in fear and in pain.

Neil had to close his eyes and swallow down the bile in his throat at that thought.

"Stop thinking, Idiot." Andrew's sleep-roughened voice brought Neil out of his head. He opened his eyes again and was captured by rich hazel.

A beautiful mix of browns and greens that always seemed to anchor Neil with only a glance.

Raising a hand to Andrew's face, he paused just a few inches away.

"Yes or no?" He asked, his own voice rough gravel with disuse.

Those intense eyes surveyed him critically, taking in everything he wasn't saying, but not commenting on it.

"Yes."

Neil's fingertips were gently as they ran across Andrew's left eyelid. The eyebrow he'd been staring at earlier. The cheeks he'd admired, the jaw he was so fond of it. He ran a finger over warm lips before leaning forward a bit and kissing them. A dry, fond little kiss that was meant for nothing but to show affection.

Andrew didn't react. Didn't even kiss back, but he wasn't pushing Neil away. He was allowing this because he knew Neil needed it.

The red-head smiled a bit as he finally pulled away, only to smile even wider when Andrew caught it and brought it up to his neck.

He laid Neil's hand there and curled his body forward, giving Neil a proper kiss.

He couldn't help it when he hummed in innocent pleasure at Andrew's action, but the innocence didn't last.

Strong fingers raked down his chest, tracing at scars that couldn't be seen under his shirt and circling a sensitive nipple. Neil's breath hitched.

"What do you want, Neil?" Andrew asked when he finally pulled away, pink tongue coming out for just a second to lick his bottom lip and Neil was well and truly captured.

What did he want? This morning, it felt like such a loaded question. He wanted to go with Andrew to Palmetto. He wanted to stay as far away from Palmetto and the Foxes as possible. He wanted to kiss Andrew until he forgot how to breathe. He wanted to feel Andrew everywhere, around him, on top of him, inside him. He wanted Andrew to fill the hollow space in his chest so that it wouldn't suffocate him.

"Control." Was what Neil ended up saying. "I want you to take control."

There was a flash of something in Andrew's eyes as he clenched his jaw, and Neil watched to see how his request would be taken.

Andrew knew why Neil was asking for this. Knew that Neil felt distant and untethered with the looming knowledge that he'd be left in this house alone by the end of the day. He knew that Neil needed this, just as he knew that if he couldn't give it today, then it wouldn't be held against him. If he said 'no', Neil would smile gently before asking for a kiss and setting out to start their day.

But Andrew wasn't going to say no.

"Can you be quiet?" Andrew asked, an answer without having to say it.

"Yes."

With permission given, Andrew surged forward in a sudden movement, taking Neil by surprise and knocking him onto his back, where Andrew hovered over him.

"Open your mouth, Neil."

There was no hesitation in following the order. Neil's jaw slacked and he parted his lips in invitation.

The same moment Andrew's fingers pressed down on his tongue, Andrew's other hand wrapped around his cock. Neil's lips closed around Andrew's middle and ring fingers as the moan vibrated through him. Andrew's eyes were warm even as his expression was cold, and Neil marveled at the contrast as his body came alive under the blond man's touch.

"Don't cum."

It was an order, and Neil nodded, sucking lightly at Andrew's fingers. They weren't very far into his mouth, only enough to put slight pressure on Neil's tongue, but it was effective in keeping all of Neil's sounds restricted to his throat. If Neil opened his mouth to make any sort of noise, Andrew would press down until he closed it again. As it was, he was having a bit of a problem keeping his whines from slipping past his lips. Andrew's hand was firm and hot where it stroked him. They were both fully dressed, Andrew's hand shoved into Neil's waistband, and his weight pressing down on Neil's thighs, holding him securely in place.

Neil's arms went above his head on their own accord, hands burying themselves under the pillows where he couldn't reach out and touch Andrew.

The grip around him tightened and he groaned in his throat.

There was no hollow emptiness anymore. No fear or trepidation when he was under Andrew. Under the hazel eyes' sharp gaze.

Being watched like this used to unnerve Neil, used to put him on edge, and in a way, it still did. But it also made him hot. To have Andrew's eyes on him made his blood pump harder, and his breaths come out shorter and staggered. Under Andrew's gaze he was real, anchored.

He was also far closer to the edge than he wanted to be and he whined in his throat to Andrew. If the blond continued stroking him like that, he would cum and there wouldn't be anything holding it off.

"Don't cum." Andrew repeated, a bit of grit in his voice as his grip tightened just slightly and Neil choked on the next sound as it got stuck in his throat. His body was shaking now and he wanted to jerk his hips up into the firm grip, but with Andrew's weight on his thighs, he was trapped.

Andrew pressed down on his tongue in warning.

"Don't cum." He said again, fist viciously moving on Neil's cock.

Tears were gathering in the corner of Neil's eyes with the pleasure and the struggle of fighting it back. He wanted to thrash his head to the side, but with Andrew's fingers in his mouth he couldn't. So, he breathed hard through his nose, his hands clenched into the pillows under his head.

His whole being was vibrating. His core overheated and ready to blow up at any moment, but the real pleasure came in following Andrew's order. Holding it back. Let it built up inside, let pleasure fill in the hollow place in his chest until his whole body hummed with it.

He couldn't stop the noises in his throat, but Andrew himself stopped them from coming out, so Neil was free to whine pathetically and moan in helplessness as much as he wanted. His teeth sank into Andrew's flesh gently, just holding those two fingers there as the rest of his body went insane.

His mind buzzed and his eyes watered and he was so close. Hot, devastating pleasure pushing everything else out.

His voice was getting higher and he knew that Andrew noticed. He was going to cum, he couldn't…he just couldn't.

Andrew's hand let go.

A desperate sound of protest echoed in his head and he didn't know if he'd made that sound out loud or not, but it didn't matter because Andrew's hand was pulling his pants down.

Without removing his finger from Neil's mouth, the blond dragged Neil's sleep pants down his legs before reaching into their nightstand. When he came back with lube, Neil had to close his eyes as his body gave a few hot throbs.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard Andrew pop the cap one handed.

When the cold liquid hit his cock, he shuddered. It was quickly replaced by Andrew's hand, but he didn't spend long stroking Neil. Just long enough to coat his fingers in the slick. Once again, Andrew removed his hand and instead reached further down.

Andrew had had to get off of Neil's thighs to push his pants off, and he hadn't climbed back on top of them. Instead he'd bent Neil's knees up before pushing them apart. His pants keeping his ankles together.

He felt vulnerable like this. Exposed in an unnerving way. But Andrew's touch reminded him what he'd asked for today.

Control.

When Andrew's finger sank into his body without hesitating, Neil nearly bit down on the fingers in his mouth. He couldn't even make noise because he didn't have enough air to do it.

Andrew moved quickly and efficiently, finding Neil's prostate and completely abusing it. Neil opened his mouth to scream, but the fingers sank in further, pressing harshly against his tongue and making his mouth snap shut. Andrew was holding his jaw firmly. The scream was lost in his mind as one finger became two, sinking into him fast and hard.

Neil was bucking into every jab, struggling to keep his head still as the pleasure made him want to thrash and cry out. His hands were white with how hard he was gripping the pillows.

"Don't cum." The command came once more and Neil keened.

Another finger forced its way into him and god, oh shit, it was too much. Andrew was merciless, brutal as every thrust inside completely destroyed Neil's most sensitive spot. His balls were tight and throbbing and he was _going_ to cum.

He bit a little harder at Andrew's fingers in warning, and Andrew seemed to understand it because he bent and swallowed Neil's cock down his throat.

Without the fingers in his mouth, Neil would have screamed.

His orgasm rushed forward like a dam breaking, the tide taking his conscious thoughts away as his body shook with it.

Neil didn't notice that tears had slipped down his cheek until Andrew's fingers were gently wiping them away. That's also when he noticed that there was no longer anything in his mouth and he was panting roughly.

At least the fingers in his ass were still there, stroking gently so he wouldn't feel completely and suddenly empty.

Andrew sat there for a long moment, watching Neil come down from the pleasurable high, his fingers still moving slowly between Neil's legs.

When he finally pulled away, Neil was boneless and weak, face hot and mind blessedly clear.

"Okay?" Andrew asked, his finger under Neil's chin to make the red-head look up at him.

Neil smiled a little dreamily.

"Yes." He looked down at Andrew's own sleep pants, seeing the erection still straining against the material. "Can I?"

Andrew paused in thought, before shaking his head.

Neil just nodded, taking the answer at face value.

~!~!

He stood on the doorway as he watched the cousins pack up the car with everything they wanted to take with them to Palmetto. His skin was still sensitive to touch, but he couldn't help feeling a little lost as he watched the other three get ready to leave.

Nicky was chatting excitedly into the air about 'the college experience' and how it was going to be so much fun to have it with his twin cousins. He also talked about Exy, mostly about what he remembered from when he'd played in high school. He and Aaron had signed on as backliners and as skill went, they weren't the best, but Neil already knew that. He'd leave it up for Wymack and Dan to deal with until it was his turn to make his way back to the Foxes.

When the car was packed, Neil stood there stiffly as he watched them drive away. They would be staying at the Tower during the week for summer practice and coming back on weekends so everything was mostly still in the house, but Neil still felt like it was an empty husk when he went back inside.

He'd shared kisses with Andrew while they showered together. After he'd watched Andrew get himself off, something that was rarer now, but still tended to happen when Andrew was feeling unsteady. Neil didn't mind, not when he was given the privilege of watching Andrew's pleasure flicker across his face in lazily blinking eyes and a slightly open mouth. They had said their own versions of goodbye behind closed doors, but Neil still felt a bit cold just standing there watching them drive off.

He remembered this feeling from when the cousins had all graduated, leaving him as the last original Fox standing. Back then, he'd had Robin to lean on, and she had had him. Now, standing in the middle of the house in Colombia by himself, he felt hollowed out.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he grabbed his keys, his phone, slipped his shoes on and took off running.

He ran for a long time, pushed his stamina until his legs couldn't take it anymore and he had to sit in the grass of someone's lawn. He panted harshly, his head spinning, his body aching, but the hollow feeling was still there.

When he got home, he took a shower and went to bed. Alone. He wasn't used to being alone anymore.

Still, when his phone vibrated, he reached out to the nightstand where it sat from the cocoon he'd made of Andrew's covers.

 _Did you enjoy your run, Junkie?_

Neil felt a faint smile on his lips.

Okay…so maybe not 'alone' just by himself right now. He could handle that.

~!~!

It was 3 weeks into the last months of Summer that Andrew texted telling Neil that he'd be bringing Matt to Colombia for the weekend.

Neil had to swallow back his sense of dread.

This was needed. Andrew wouldn't do this if he didn't think that Matt needed it. Before, it had worked, Matt had grabbed to sobriety with iron claws after the night at Eden's.

This would work again because they couldn't afford for it not to.

Still, Andrew wouldn't bring Matt to the house. They'd go straight from Eden's to Abby's and Neil wouldn't ever have to see Matt Boyd, who was arguably Neil's best friend, strung out on speedballs or desperate from withdrawal.

Neil swallowed down bile and went for another run.

~!~!

School finally started and with it, tryouts for the school's Exy team. Neil had talked to Andrew about joining the team that year. With Wymack already chomping at the bit to recruit him, there was no need to play for Colombia High. Hell, it'd be safer for them this earlier in the game if Neil didn't expose his face so boldly on an Exy field.

So, in the end, he didn't go to the tryouts.

Instead he trained. Every day for hours on end. He ran, paced himself through the Raven drills Kevin had shown him, in the rec center by himself, lifted weights, and continued with the MMA Andrew had gotten them both into, he even practiced with his knife when he was really desperate for something to do. He worked his body until his mind quieted as he waited for the year to come to an end.

He'd see Andrew every weekend, spend hours with him in their room, talk to him about how his training was going while Andrew listened with a bored expression, and he swallowed down the loneliness and the stress of waiting with phone calls from Stuart and Manny.

So far, they had found that Kayleigh Day's sister had lived in England and it had been the Hatfords who gave her sanctuary when she'd asked, but around two years ago, she'd moved out of England and it was taking some time to track her down.

He'd told Manny about that, and that he was going to be joining the Palmetto Exy team as a striker next year. Manny had said he'd cheer for him, but he'd only convert if the Foxes managed to beat the Trojans. Neil was okay with that.

He spoke to Andrew a lot too. At night when Andrew was on the roof and Neil was sitting in their bed alone. They bickered back and forth, throwing insults and quips, but when that quieted, Neil would speak about his mother. How it felt to have her alive but wanting nothing to do with him. They'd both talk about anything that they noticed that had changed from their memories. Sometimes they wouldn't talk at all, just keep the phone to their ear so they could share the silence. Neil was always left with a settled peace after hanging up.

And like that, the year passed slowly but surely.

He never went to any of Andrew's games. Never watched any of Andrew's games on tv. Never asked about it either, because he didn't want to know and because it didn't matter in the end. He did watch the Raven's though.

The day he'd heard the announcement stating that Kevin Day wouldn't be playing that night's game, he knew.

It was a week and a half later that he got the text from Andrew.

 _Kevin's here._

That was it.

Neil didn't ask and Andrew didn't offer any more than that. They both knew anyways. Andrew had made another deal, but this time for something different. Neil wondered for a moment what Andrew could want from Kevin, but he let the thought go.

What he appreciated more than anything else though, were the texts he got from Nicky. Because unlike Andrew, Nicky talked about his teammates with every other breath, and through him, Neil was able to follow his old friends through their year. It was always little things like: ' _Dan's a fucking bad ass, OMG, she just flipped shit at one of the guys!',_

 _'Fucking hell, why does someone have to be so hot and so very much an asshole. Yes, I'm talking about Seth.',_

 _'Okay so get this, Andrew's been hanging with this Christian girl, don't worry we know he's gay, but I'm just saying. You'll have to share him when you get here.',_

 _'Allison Reynolds is a Mythic Bitch. I can't tell if I admire her or if I despise her guts. I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere in between',_

 _'Matt finally talked to us today. He looks like he's doing better, not as jittery or paranoid. At first, I thought Andrew was just being cruel, you know? Aaron's sober and shit, so why drag Matt with us, but I think I get it now. You were right…I just had to want to see it.'_

Neil took in those texts like water, clinging to this window into his friend's lives like a lifeline. He also didn't tell Andrew that Nicky was texting him because Andrew would just call him an idiot and shrug his shoulders.

4 more months. That was all he had to wait.

Then he'd be able to go back home to the rest of his family.


	7. Kevin, Matt, and Dan Oh My!

Summer for Andrew started before summer for Neil.

While he'd been expecting it, hell, he'd been looking forward to it, there was one thing he'd completely forgotten.

Kevin.

He had completely forgotten that Andrew would be bringing Kevin back to the house in Colombia, because of course he would, he won't leave Kevin at Palmetto. It was basically unspoken between them. That's probably why it actually did take Neil by surprise. They hadn't spoken about it.

They had also stopped coming to Colombia after Kevin joined the group. Which Neil didn't mind as much at the end of the school year as he did at the beginning, because he'd pretty much learned to keep himself occupied most of the time.

Neil made his way home on a Friday afternoon, excited to find Andrew's car in the driveway. He unlocks the door, pushes it open, takes a deep breath to call out for Andrew, and abruptly swallows all of it as his eyes land on Kevin Day, sitting in the living room with a sullen expression, the remote in one hand and a cast on the other. He starts coughing.

And he's not the only one. When Kevin's bright green eyes follow the sound of hacking and find Neil standing in the entryway, he nearly swallows his own tongue in shock and surprise.

Neil doesn't need to ask him if Kevin remembers him, that's for sure. It's plain and clear on the look of sheer and utter terror that encompasses Kevin's refined features.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Andrew's voice pulls his eyes away from Kevin, searching out his blond partner, who was coming out of the kitchen with Neil's lemon Italian ice.

"Shit, Andrew that's mine." Neil complains without heat as he finally gets his gag-reflex under control.

Andrew merely raises an eyebrow before turning his hazel eyes to Kevin, who looked like he'd just witnessed cannibalism.

"What the fuck's his problem?"

Neil's snort surprised himself. The amusement at the situation making him feel a little out-of-body.

"He's shocked to see me. Especially looking like myself." He toed off his shoes and strode into his house, stole Andrew's spoon and dug out a spoonful of his Italian ice, before turning back to the stunned man sitting on the couch watching all of this play out. "Hi, Kevin. It's good to see you again." And he meant it, in more ways than just the obvious.

Kevin choked again before he could get himself back together.

"N-Nathaniel!?" He yelled, probably louder than was strictly needed.

"Na-who?" Nicky asked, coming down the stairs.

Andrew tensed beside Neil, but Neil shook his head slightly.

"Nothing Nicky. Kevin just saw a player he recognized in the game." Neil lied smoothly and smiled at the tall cousin. "It's good to have you guys back. It's been a while Nicky."

Nicky gave Neil a weird look before he smiled wide and mischievous again. "I see you've met Kevin. So, what do you think? Is he as hot in person as he is on tv?"

Andrew snorted, but Neil just shrugged.

"I guess. I don't really swing so it's more a useless observation for me." Neil admitted as he studied Kevin, who now looked very uncomfortable.

Nicky squawked, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean you don't swing? You're gay. I mean, look at you and Andrew?" He gestured vaguely to his cousin and Neil did. He took in the unimpressed look on Andrew's handsome face. Took in the loose and long pair of jeans, probably one of Neil's, and the slightly clingy black t-shirt with the armbands Neil had bought him. His hair was messy and still wet from what was probably a shower he'd taken not too long ago.

Neil smiled at the picture. "You didn't dry your hair properly again."

Andrew scowled back. "Bite me, Mother Hen." With that, the blond man turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen, another spoon of the lemon Italian ice in his mouth.

Neil snorted while Nicky smiled.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his forearm and Neil reacted before he could think better of it, a hard palm to the solar plexus had Kevin doubled over, heaving for breath, but it did get him to let go.

"Shit, sorry there, Kevin. You probably shouldn't do that again." Neil said as he carefully pats the taller man's back. Kevin batted his hand away with a glare.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The man hissed, fear and anger in his eyes, making the number 2 tattoo on his cheek look more pronounced.

"Neil lives here." Nicky answered instead, looking between the two of them with interest and curiosity. This wasn't going to end well if they had this conversation out here with Nicky listening in, so Neil turned to Kevin with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go for a run." He said, grabbing Kevin's arm and dragging him away.

"Aw come on guys! I wanna gossip too!" Nicky whined, following behind them.

Neil turned sharply and leveled a look at the nosy cousin. "Not now Nicky." He said lowly, just as he saw Andrew come out of the kitchen behind Nicky, heading for them.

"Come on, Neil, please? I hate being left out of….whatever this is." Nicky insisted, his smile still in place. When Andrew was finally behind him, Neil saw his entire body seize up as Andrew passed.

"I hate that word. Don't use it." Andrew said with a cold glance, before he opened the door and walked out in front of everyone.

Neil made to follow, Kevin's arm still in his grip. Kevin followed almost numbly.

Instead of the walk Neil had wanted, Andrew headed straight for the car, Neil at his heels with Kevin dragged along.

Once all of them were in the car, they started driving aimlessly.

It took a moment for Kevin to gather his thoughts, but when he did, he started yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Do you know who he is?! Send him away! Send him away now Andrew, or I-"

"Or you'll what, Kevin?" Andrew asked, flicking a glance at Kevin from the rearview mirror.

Instantly Kevin fell silent and the blond was back to driving.

Neil sighed, debating how best to face this conversation, until he figured it was easier to just go headlong.

"My name's not Nathaniel anymore. Just call me Neil." Kevin opened his mouth to retort, but Neil continued over him. "No. I'm serious. Shut up for a second and maybe you'll learn something."

Well that seemed to work as Kevin quieted. The furious expression though, Neil could have done without.

"Did you know you have an aunt?" Neil asked almost casually.

It apparently caught Kevin by surprise because the man reeled back and gaped, green eyes going wide before his head began to shake.

"N-no. No I don't. My mom was the only family…The Mast-T-Tetsuji said my mom was estranged. He told me she wanted him to take me in if anything happened to her." Kevin said softly, his eyes going distant.

"Of course he did." Andrew muttered.

Kevin's gaze sharped. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means," Neil began again, a little impatiently. "He lied to you. Just like he lies about everything. Kevin, you have an aunt who is still alive. Your mother's sister, Kenna. After your mother's murder, she fled Ireland to England. My family helped hide her for years before she left the UK and set off on her own. We don't know where she is now, but we have people looking for her."

That seemed to be a little too much for Kevin because it looked like his brain had overloaded. He slumped back into his seat and stared at his hands, moving the fingers of the one in a cast just slightly and wincing in apparent pain. They drove for nearly twenty minutes before Kevin was able to speak again.

"You said murdered." He said, his tone quiet. "How do you know?"

Neil and Andrew shared a look.

They'd honestly expected Kevin to protest. To rant and rave and flip shit, because that's the Kevin they were used to. Did Kevin harbor doubt about his mother's death all his life, or was this new meekness a product of Riko breaking his dominant hand?

"Your aunt." Neil answered when Andrew gave a slight shrug. "Your aunt is the proof."

"And how do you know she's real?" Kevin's head came up, giving both of them a weary gaze. "How do _I_ know she's real?"

Having expected that, Neil pulled out a burner phone. If he were being honest, he actually missed his smartphone. Pictures were clearer and it was always so much faster to load. As it was, he flipped his phone open and dialed Uncle Stuart.

The man picked up after three rings.

"Hey, kid. How you doing? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No, sir. I need that file you have on Kenna Day sent to my dummy email in the next two hours, can you do it?"

There was a long silence in the other end before Stuart spoke again.

"Why?"

"We have Kevin Day in the back seat of our car."

Stuart grunted once before he paused again.

"Consider it done. Get to a secure line and I'll send them. Do I have to warn you what could happen if that information gets out?"

"No, sir."

"Good. If that's it, I've gotta go. Be safe, kid."

"Bye."

When he hung up, he spoke out loud to both Andrew and Kevin.

"Stuart is sending the files through an encrypted line. We'll go to an internet café." Neil said as he pulled out his actual phone and called up Manny.

"Neil!" The man's happy greeting echoed a bit in the phone's speakers.

"Manny, how are you?" Neil asked warmly, smiling a bit.

"I'm alright, kid. But this isn't a usual call is it. What do you need?"

"Can you set up something secure for me? I'll give you the IP when I get there, but I'll need it for about 10 minutes."

"Hell, kid, of course I can. Text me the IP and I'll get it done, I'll let you know when you're good."

"Thanks, Manny."

"Don't worry about it. Did you get the contract from Palmetto yet?"

"No, sir, but I just met Kevin Day."

"Oh man, are you serious? That's awesome! I heard about that accident with his hand."

"Wasn't an accident Manny. Riko smashed his hand with a racquet."

Manny instantly quieted. Anger thundering in the phone line.

"Did your Uncle find Kenna?" Manny asked lowly.

"Not yet, but he has Az on it. It shouldn't take more than 5 or 6 months."

"I'll tell Connor."

And with that, Manny hung up.

Without word or comment, Andrew pointed the car towards the nearest internet café while Kevin stared at Neil like he was insane.

"What did you just do?" He asked a little incredulously.

"I reached out to a contact I have in the Irish mob. They weren't happy when the Moriyamas orchestrated your mother's death, especially since Tetsuji was only allowed on Irish soil under a pact of peace. The fact that he murdered one of the most promising prospects for Ireland and took her kid away haven't made the mob very friendly towards the Yakuza." Neil answered flippantly.

Kevin looked like he was going to stroke out.

"T-the Irish mob? You know what they are? You know about the Moriyama? If you know the danger they pose, why the fuck are you still here? We thought you went with your mother back to the Hatfords." There wasn't much heat in Kevin's voice. He was still trying to come to terms with everything he's been hearing and what it all meant.

"Because we've got a plan." Neil told him simply. Andrew's hand came up to sink into Neil's auburn hair, his grip tight but not pulling. Neil relaxed a bit in his seat, the tension he hadn't noticed instantly calming. "When the news of Kenna Day's existence sheds light on Kayleigh Day's death, Tetsuji will be under investigation by more than just the Feds. A high-profile crime like that, and on foreign soil? Not to mention the rest of the criminal families. The Moriyamas have been making more enemies than allies here in the US ever since they were pushed out of Japan. The Irish and the Russians being just the main players in this game. With my Uncle keeping them from expanding into Europe in an attempt to reach Japan again, they've had to sink their claws into the US as quickly as possible and that's never okay with the more established families. If its proven that the Moriyamas killed Kayleigh Day, either the authorities are going to shred the Moriyamas apart, or the other families will. Either way, their days are pretty much numbered."

Kevin was breathing fast, hyperventilating with an overflow of emotions Neil couldn't help him with.

Kevin's lived in fear of the Moriyamas all his life. He grew up with Riko and saw the very worst of them, but he was also raised by them. What Riko did to his hand, while that betrayal had been enough for him to run, it hadn't been enough for him to let go completely. But the possibility that Tetsuji killed his mother, with the implication of that, Kevin was left without any ground to stand on. He just needed proof of his aunt. He needed that and he'd finally be free.

Andrew and Neil had spent a lot of time talking about that too. Of a way to free Kevin sooner than just 'last minute' as they had before. This was what they'd come up with. Just like with Matt, they were going to break him down completely before he could build himself back up, and the beginning of that was here. With the proof of Kenna Day's existence.

The three of them piled into the internet café and rented a computer. Neil sent the IP address to Manny and waited for him to bounce the connection.

Once that was done, he pulled up the dummy email and opened the file and there, on the very first page was a picture.

It was a generic, ID type picture, but the features were clear and that was all Kevin needed to see to know who the woman was. Her and his mother could have almost been twins. Wild red hair bushed with tight little curls and slightly haunted deep green eyes. She was pale and looked like she hadn't slept soundly in a while, but there was no mistaking her, especially for Kevin.

He didn't stick around. One look at the picture and he turned tail and ran out of the café. Andrew watched him go from his spot beside Neil's chair as Neil deleted the file, deleted the email account altogether, and then signed out of the computer.

When they walked out of the café moments later, it was to find Kevin dry heaving not too far from the entrance. He hadn't even made it to the ally next to the café.

"Come on." Andrew called tonelessly to both of the other men. "We have vodka at the house."

Kevin went. Silent and pale and shaken. He looked like someone going through withdrawal.

Neil didn't blame him.

~!~!

"It was a risk." Andrew said that night after they'd left Kevin to sleep off his drunken stupor on the living room couch.

"It was a _calculated_ risk." Neil retorted, grabbing pj pants that looked like they belonged to Andrew. They'd be short, but whatever, and pulling them on.

"It was still a risk."

"It was a risk that worked. This, _this_ is how we help him move forward. This is how we change. He won't live in fear of them for the whole year like before. He won't continue tricking himself with a fake sense of freedom anymore. If he knows we've got a plan to beat them, if he knows what really happened to his mother, then he'll fight."

"Kevin's a coward. You expect too much of him."

Andrew laid on his back in their bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, face slack and expressionless.

"Maybe he was, but maybe now he doesn't have to be. I thought we agreed about this." Neil probed, a bit annoyed with the attitude all of a sudden.

Andrew looked at him for a moment before going back to the ceiling. "It's easier when it's just us. I trust you. I don't trust Kevin."

And suddenly, Neil understood.

Andrew was unnerved. Having to tell someone about what they are planning made them vulnerable if that person opened their mouth. This was a race to find Kenna Day, and if they didn't manage it first, they would need to find another way to fight and Andrew wasn't sure there _was_ another way. Going after the Moriyamas by themselves wasn't going to be possible, they were too well protected, too isolated up in their castle, and hell if they'd ever be able to find Ichiro or Kengo.

"I trust Kevin." Neil told him, coming over to lay on his stomach next to Andrew, looking at the man's face as the man looked at the ceiling.

"You'd trust the devil if it wasn't your father." Andrew muttered.

Neil smiled a little at that. They both knew that wasn't true. Not in the beginning. It was being forced to trust Andrew that had taught him how to trust other people.

"Better to trust than to live as a paranoid rabbit."

"Better to live as a paranoid rabbit than die with a knife in your back."

"Oh, and since when are you so worried about dying."

"I'm not worried."

"You just don't want to."

Andrew didn't respond, which was a response all its own. Neil's smile grew.

Like Neil, Andrew knew that death was inevitable. Andrew had been waiting for it all his life, not really caring if he did or didn't. Yet now, he'd given Neil another part of himself. He'd given Neil his want to live. To keep living like this until they couldn't anymore.

Andrew hated words like 'always' and 'forever' because they were lies. Pipedreams that never lasted. That's why the blond never accepted them. Never put any stalk in them. But for him to _want_ it, to want this for as long as he could have it…it meant something.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked carefully, keeping his body still.

"Yes." Andrew answered, not carefully, not even really thinking about it.

Neil turned to his side and curled in until his head touched Andrew's ribs. He pressed his forehead against Andrew's body and listened to his heart beating loud and strong.

"I want to keep this too." Neil said simply. The blond didn't answer, but Neil wasn't expecting one.

They stayed like that for a long while before Neil started to drift into sleep. He didn't feel it when Andrew got up to turn off the lights, but he did feel it when Andrew came back to bed and laid down behind him, curling his body almost into Neil's back and sliding an arm under the pillow under his head. Their bodies didn't touch, but the heat was comforting. It was enough. Would _Always_ be enough.

~!~!

Kevin didn't talk about it again, and neither did Neil or Andrew.

When they woke up, Nicky and Neil worked on breakfast for the five of them, and then Kevin and Neil went for a run, and when they came back, Kevin pushed all of them to go to the court.

Aaron and Nicky, used to Kevin by now, but no less annoyed at being dragged out of the house on a Saturday, went with very sour faces, while Neil was almost vibrating with excitement.

He hadn't played with Kevin in years, despite having been beaten by Kevin's team not three months before this little adventure began. He remembered how Kevin was, but to an extent, he'd missed the other man's intensity. His drive to get better and his fire that pushed everyone around him to keep up or get the fuck off the court. Kevin came alive in the court. It was both his worst and his best trait.

It was made even more sweet when Kevin actually saw him play. He was better than he'd been during his freshman year at Palmetto, and all the Raven drills he'd been doing all school year had improved his ball handling, his aim, and the weight lifting with Andrew had improved the strength of his throws. Kevin was left with very little to yell about, but he did yell.

It was also the first time he'd seen Andrew actively participate too. Neil thought that it was that moment that Kevin figured out there was something going on between him and Andrew, because when it was Neil he was up against, it was like a fire lit inside Andrew. If you squinted, you could see that he started caring about the outcome of this impromptu little shootout.

Aaron and Nicky were amazed by it, since only Nicky had seen the two train together, but not like this. Months running drills by himself and with nothing better to do than push and develop his body, Neil was scoring just as much as he was being blocked and it obviously frustrated Andrew, who in turn put more effort into anticipating and blocking Neil's shots. The blond goalie sent every ball he'd managed to block flying straight at Neil's head, while Neil just laughed like it was a joke and took another shot.

By the look on Kevin's face by the end of that day's practice, he'd wanted desperately to pick up his own racquet and get the fuck in that court.

He had another few weeks in the cast, but everyone knew that as soon as it was off, he'd be back in the court, playing no matter how.

That set the bar for the rest of their summer.

While Nicky and Aaron opted out of early summer Exy practice, Neil and Andrew took Kevin to the court nearly every day. They watched him go through his physical therapy, watched him yell at them about what they were doing wrong, watched him try out his left hand for his first time, until Neil told him to just use his right until his left was strong enough again. Then, they watched him go through drills using his right hand.

It was three weeks into the summer that Neil's Palmetto State contract came in. He signed and sent it back without even reading it.

~!~!

Summer practices weren't set to start until Monday, June 10th, so all 5 of them had everything ready on Saturday and they hit the road on Sunday. Wymack agreed to open the Fox Tower a night earlier for them because of Neil's physical. Neil wondered a moment if he would still be roommates with Matt, but he let the thought go. With Neil being the newest member of the team, he had to get through the physical and the drug tests. It would be Abby's first time seeing Neil's scars and he remembered the reaction she'd had before. Maybe this time, he could give her more than a blank stare.

The trip out to Palmetto for summer practices was more packed than it had been last year, and everyone was feeling it. With Neil and Kevin's things being added into the trunk and Aaron and Nicky's things held in their lap, it was a tense and long ride for everyone, Andrew especially.

Neil was basically shaking in his seat with the tension of his body and Andrew was sitting beside him doing his damn best to ignore the idiot, but he was failing.

He knew what Neil was worried about. While he didn't give a shit about the upperclassmen, Neil had been fairly close to them.

Andrew had managed to reaffirm a companionship with Renee because Renee wasn't expecting much. No one expected much of Andrew at any given time, but still. He'd managed with Bee because he was more mature now, less sullen and bitter about his problems and his lot in life. Hell, he was probably doing better with both relationships than he had been during his first time at this. Yet he knew that Neil was afraid that he would be too different to fit in. He'd be too…whatever, to find a place with the family he'd found.

Andrew thought he was stupid and he told him so. Often.

It didn't stop the idiot from worrying, and it was Andrew that had to deal with it.

When they arrived at the Fox Tower, it was to see Wymack leaning against his beat-up car waiting on them. He gave a grunt in greeting, eyeing Kevin and Neil before turning and letting everyone into the Tower.

"I don't know how you want rooms to go, but I don't give a shit, figure it out yourselves but the 5 of you aren't sharing one room. Matt and Seth need another roommate, so whoever wants to take on that mess, be my guest." Wymack waved them up the stairs. "Other than that, you've got the same room. Do not kill each other. Abby will be there tomorrow morning so she can get through the new kid's physical, don't break him in the meantime. I'll get all of his dorm paperwork squared away in the morning before he meets with Abby and here are your fucking keys. I don't want to hear from you little assholes until tomorrow." And then he left.

As soon as he was gone, Andrew turned to Neil. "What do you want?"

Neil stood there, four pairs of eyes staring at him as he debated it.

He'd liked sharing a room with Matt. Despite the fact that Seth had been there during a short part of the season, it had been the whole reason why Matt and Neil had gotten along at first. Because Matt had taken it upon himself to try and guide Neil through the dynamic of the Foxes.

"I think I'd like to room with Matt for now." Neil decided, knowing that the decision wouldn't really matter to Andrew one way or the other. They would no longer be sleeping together for a while, but they hadn't been during the last term either. Other than weekends and breaks, Neil had slept on his own in their large bed in Colombia.

"Okay." Andrew nodded and led their way up. He passed Neil the key to Matt and Seth's usual room and then distributed the other three among everyone else.

When everyone was settled as much as they were going to be for the first day back, Kevin dragged everyone back to the stadium where he used the keys and a code to get in.

Everyone headed for the changing rooms while Neil looked around the Foxes' lounge. Nearly three years since he'd been in this space and now he was here again as a freshman. Everything looked so different. Not new exactly, but shinier than it had been when he left. Pictures littered the same wall, and though he wanted to go look, he knew what he would find. There would be none of him on there, and maybe seeing that would be too hard. He'd have to wait to make those memories again.

Tomorrow would put him face to face with the upperclassman, all of them, all together, for the first time in years.

He wasn't sure if he was dreading it, or if he was excited for it.

~!~!

"Well aren't you here early?"

Abby's voice was familiar and somewhat soothing. Neil couldn't stop his smile from stretching his lips. Yeah, he was early. He'd told Andrew he was headed to the stadium, and when Andrew asked why, Neil told him that he just wanted to run. Wanted a chance to greet Matt when he got there, like before. Andrew had not looked happy about it, but he'd shrugged and let Neil go on his own.

Neil had made it just when Wymack was unlocking the doors, so the man had studied him a second and sighed before letting him in and heading straight for his office not saying one word. Neil had sat in his usual seat and waited for Abby.

"Always been in early riser, decided I wanted to check out the stadium before anybody else got here." Neil told her with a nod of greeting.

"Oh well, okay there. Since you've got so much spare time, we might as well get your physical over with." Abby said as she led the way to the medical room.

Neil swallowed dryly for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sure. That's fine."

Although he wasn't really sure that it was.

He wasn't uncomfortable with his scars anymore. Years of feeling them under Andrew's hands and exposing them without backlash had given him some distance from the causes of most of the scars, but still. Abby always liked to believe that she was ready for anything, that she'd seen the worst of humanity and come out the other side okay. Neil knew that she hadn't.

As they went into the medical room, she turned the lights on and closed the door behind him. He hopped on to the bed and they got started. The first part was easy, just like he remembered. Weight, height, blood pressure, reflexes, eyesight, hearing, ears, mouth, and nose. Then she took two vials of his blood, labeled them and put them in a locked cabinet. And then, she said the words Neil was dreading.

"Take off your shirt."

Neil couldn't help the hesitation. She noticed.

"Come on, take it off. I can't see track marks through cotton." She eyed him with a little smile at her joke. He managed one back.

"I don't have track marks."

"Good for you, keep it that way. But I need to check, now take it off."

Neil swallowed and reached for the hem of his shirt, but still, he couldn't make himself do it.

Like deja-vu, when Abby opened her mouth, it was like walking back in time.

"I want to make this as painless as possible, but I can't help you if you can't help me. Tell me why you won't take off your shirt?"

Like an echo, he heard his own voice before he opened his mouth to say it. "I'm not okay."

She brought her fingers to his chin, and he had to consciously suppress the urge to flinch away from someone who wasn't Andrew doing that. He did pretty good as she turned his face towards hers. "Neil. I work for the Foxes. None of you are okay. Chances are I've seen a lot worse than whatever it is you are trying to hide from me."

He gave her a humorless smile. "I hope not." But he knew that she would. Brian's burns were more extensive, covered more of his body, looked far worse than his sliced-up torso and back. She didn't know that yet though. But she would.

"Trust me." Abby said. "I'm not going to judge you. I'm here to help, remember? I'm your nurse now. The door is closed, and it comes with a lock. What happens here, stays here."

She sounded so sure of herself. Neil knew she wasn't.

With a deep sigh, Neil bit the inside of his cheek and pulled off his shirt. No more stalling.

Just like the last time, he caught her reaction perfectly. Her mouth parted in a silent breath and her face went blank. She wasn't fast enough to hide her flinch and her shoulders went ridged with tension. He stared at her and she stared at him. Her eyes dipping down to run over every brutal scar he'd acquired from his fucked-up childhood.

He knew what she'd see. The criss-cross of scars over his torso, the deep white ones on his stomach, the bullet wound on his shoulder where it caught him just at the edge of his Kevlar. She's see the imprint of half a hot iron on his shoulder, the long gash running from his chest to his navel. His skin was a map that only Andrew could ever follow without looking away, and now wasn't the exception.

"Do I have any track marks?" He asked quietly.

"Neil-" She started, and this time he didn't stop her. He wanted to know what she would have said. "Neil w-what-" But she stopped herself. Bit the question off because she knew boundaries. She knew limits and it was clear on Neil's skin that he needed her to respect those boundaries.

But he wasn't ashamed of them anymore. He wasn't defined by them anymore, and he wanted her to know that.

"It's okay." He told her, his voice steadier now.

She looked at him like he was crazy but he smiled at her. A small and broken thing. "I know what it looks like. I do. But it's okay. They're just scars, they don't hurt anymore."

She couldn't speak and her eyes were watery at his words but she nodded. Neil tugged his shirt back on.

"We're done." She said, her voice a bit shaky. "Neil…just know that you can talk to me, okay? Me or Betsy."

Neil thought about Betsy. He'd never been comfortable with her, and most likely even now he wouldn't be, but ever since Aaron's trial, he'd had a tentative sort of understanding with her. It wasn't the relationship she had with Andrew, he'd never trust her like that, but maybe he could start somewhere this time. Could talk about his mother now that she was still alive.

He still had too much shit in his head. Too many bad memories, too much torture that was no longer marked on his skin. He still had trouble sleeping, still woke with nightmares that he and Andrew have learned to navigate around. He didn't think Betsy would help it stop, but…maybe.

So he nodded slightly and hopped off the bed.

"Thank you, Abby." _For always caring so much, even when it breaks your heart,_ he wants to say, but doesn't.

He walks back out into the lounge to wait for Matt, and he doesn't have to wait long.

Younger, thinner, just as tall with that same old ridiculously spiked up hair, Matt saunters in and Neil has to smile. This is the Matt he remembers. He doesn't know what he would have done if he had to see the Matt from last year.

He watched as Matt spotted him and crossed the hall, hand held out. Neil accepted it with a slight smile. He didn't pay any mind to the faded track marks on both arms. It didn't matter. This was still Matt.

"Matt Boyd," the man said, giving Neil's hand a firm shake. "I'm a junior this year and the Foxes' starting backliner. You must be Neil."

The moment is almost surreal and Neil doesn't even bother trying to answer as Wymack makes his way out of his office, having heard Matt's voice echo the lounge. He threw the key ring at Matt, hitting the man on the cheek with it. Matt caught it as it fell before turning to make a face at Wymack.

"Jesus, Coach, good to see you too. When did we move past a simple 'hello'?"

"I could say the same for you, stomping past my open door like that without so much as a by-your-leave," Wymack said.

"You looked busy."

"I'm always busy. That's never stopped you pricks from interrupting me before."

Matt shrugged and looked around. "Where are the monsters?"

"Probably razing Fox Tower to the ground as we speak. You met Neil?"

"I was trying." Matt sent Neil a knowing look, and Neil smiled a bit, still caught on the 'monsters' comment. He'd nearly forgotten about that nickname. "I can't believe you put up with Coach this long. How did you survive?"

"Oh, I didn't stay with Wymack." Neil said.

"Neil's been training with Kevin and Andrew every day." Wymack said, not telling Matt that he also lived at the house in Colombia with them.

"Oh god," Matt groaned. "You're awful, Coach."

"He knows it." Abby said, stepping out of her office and leaning against the doorframe. "Welcome back, Matt. Did you have a safe drive?"

"Safe enough, but I drank so much coffee I probably won't sleep for a week." He turned back to look at Neil. "Already settled?"

"More or less." Neil hedged, in reality he'd slept in Andrew's bed the night before, he actually hadn't even gone into what was supposed to be his room for now.

"Take him and get out of here. I'm trying to get work done and I've got this ghost boy walking the halls distracting me." Wymack complained good naturedly, Neil rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, you heard the coach." Matt grinned. "Didn't miss you at all Coach." He called out as he and Neil left.

The conversation during the ride was familiar too. It made Neil want to scream.

"We're not all bad, just so you know." Matt started as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Dan hated that your first impression of us would be the do-nothings. She was pretty sure you wouldn't stick around long enough to meet the rest of us. She thought about coming back to campus early to be a buffer, but Coach told her not to bother."

Apparently, neither Wymack nor the cousins had told anyone that Neil already knew them. Lived with them. Was in a relationship with one of them. Or anything else. Neil was coming in like the new person in town…he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You're not bad people you know." Neil said, figuring he'd go with it for now. Everyone would know sooner or later.

"Not bad people." Matt repeated. "That's about the tamest thing I've ever heard applied to them before. Seriously though, if they give you any trouble, just let me know. I'll kick Kevin's ass for you."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle them."

"I thought I could handle them too." Matt cringed. "But Andrew made it pretty clear that he wouldn't be handled by anyone. You change your mind, you know where to find me. My offer's good through graduation."

Neil wanted to laugh at that.

Talking to Matt, even this version of Matt, was still as easy as always. He was still laid-back and caring, still the same person despite everything that happened. It was a relief at least.

He figured he'd give Matt some leniency when it came to Andrew's group. No one saw Andrew like he did, and no one had to.

~!~!

Neil pushed the door to Andrew's room open and walked inside. Matt had left to go pick up Dan and Renee. Everyone was scattered, Nicky and Aaron sunken into the two beanbag chairs as they played video games on the new tv Andrew had bought specifically for the dorm, Kevin was sitting on a desk chair with a magazine, and Andrew was sitting on the desk closest to the window smoking.

Neil ignored everyone else as he made his way to the blond.

Sitting on the desk by his side, he wasn't surprised when a cigarette was held out for him. He took it between his fingers and leaned a little into Andrew's space as he breathed in the smoke.

"You met Boyd." Andrew observed quietly.

"Oh yeah! You finally met Matt, what'd you think of him?" Nicky yelled from the beanbag, twisting around to look at Neil.

"He's fine." Neil threw carelessly.

"Yes, he is." Nicky laughed before falling back to the game. "It's always a shame when the fine ones are straight." He gave Kevin's back a leer, but Kevin ignored him. "Or taken!"

By his posture, his hunched shoulders and his general air of terror and panic, Neil guessed that Andrew and Kevin had gone to see Wymack and had been told about the Ravens district change. That's good at least, it meant that Kevin wouldn't have a breakdown in the middle of the meeting in a couple hours.

This was the first time anyone would be making Kevin face up to his fears since the conversation they had at the beginning of the summer. He wondered for a moment if Kevin had made up his mind yet. He also wondered at Andrew's new deal with the striker. Maybe he would ask.

"Kevin found out about the ERC accepting the Ravens into our district?" Neil asked in Russian.

As soon as he spoke the other three turned to look at them. It didn't matter though, they didn't understand anyways.

"Yes. Took him to see Wymack and get the physical done early when you were getting friendly with Boyd." Andrew answered without looking away from the window. His hand wrapped around Neil's neck though.

"Are you willing to tell me what you asked for in your deal with him? I know he wanted your protection, but what about you?"

"I asked him for a rebellion. He has three months to grow a backbone and do something to prove to me that he wants to be free of the Ravens, or I let him go." Andrew answered taking a drag of the cigarette and blowing it in Neil's face gently.

Neil closed his eyes and breathed a bit of it in. The image of a bonfire in California still in his mind.

"I'm debating the merits of taking my mandatory sessions with Betsy seriously." Neil admitted, the comment coming out just as it entered his head.

Andrew raised a brow in silent question.

"I don't know. I just think that maybe I want to do things differently this time."

"Is that why you went to the stadium without us?" Andrew probed.

Neil smiled. "And why didn't you or Coach, or Nicky or Aaron tell any of the upperclassmen that I'm already part of your group?"

Andrew shrugged one shoulder. "They could be fun to mess with."

"Sure. Fun. Are you going to let Nicky bet on us?" There was a small smirk on his lips and Andrew blew another puff of smoke at his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Okay, guys. Seriously, can you quit it with the Russian?" Kevin called out, annoyance on every edge of his frame. "I'm trying to read here."

"Stop being a coward, Day. And then we'll talk." Neil replied in French which caused Nicky to stare back at him with wide eyes while Aaron looked at Kevin expectantly for a translation.

Fury spiked in green eyes. "Don't call me that!"

"Then let your fucking balls drop already. Or are they still tucked up snug in Riko's hand?"

Kevin surged up from his seat and Neil pushed himself off the desk.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Nathaniel." Kevin growled.

"My name is Neil."

"Oh shit, what the fuck just happened?" Nicky wondered out loud, confused by all the vicious French being thrown back and forth.

"A difference of opinion." Andrew answered his cousin, eyes carefully watching the face-off. He wasn't going to lift a finger either way, after all he knew that Neil could hold his own, but maybe a fight was exactly what Kevin needed.

"No its not! You can run all you want, but he's always going to find you. Who's the coward, huh? You, who spent 8 years running, or me?"

"Fucking big words coming from a cripple."

Kevin's face went white and his hands clenched at his sides.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a deadweight has-been."

And that was it. Kevin Lunged.

It was a sloppy move and Neil was much too fast to fall under it, so he stepped aside and pushed Kevin's back when he went by, knocking the taller striker right into the desk where Andrew had been standing.

The blond had moved away and was making his way out of the room. Nicky looked on in shock and Aaron in confusion.

Kevin got up and rounded on Neil, roaring before rearing a fist back to swing a punch. Again, Neil sidestepped the blow, grabbing Kevin's wrist and twisting it behind his back. He kicked harshly at the back of Kevin's knee making it buckle and taking the tall asshole to the floor.

By that point Andrew had opened the door and walked out, but the commotion had gotten the attention of the people in the other room. Instantly Matt was at the door of the cousins' room looking on in awed amazement.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked the room in general.

"I believe they are settling their differences." Andrew said from behind him.

Matt turned to stare at Andrew who was still smoking casually in the hall like two people weren't just fighting in his room.

Instantly the hall was filled with more people and Andrew waved at one of them.

"Renee, about time you got here."

"Nice to see you, Andrew." She greeted back, moving with Dan to get a look into the room, only to see Neil with his knee against Kevin's back and holding the taller man's arm securely behind his back. He was whispering in harsh French and Kevin was growling wordlessly as he struggled.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Dan yelled.

That got Neil's attention. He looked up from his hold to find the angry girl he remembered looming over him looking oh so very done with the day.

He almost smiled. "Nothing.", but Kevin reminded them all of his presence when he started to struggle.

"Get off him, Josten." Dan ordered shortly, a glare on her face. She went to reach for Neil, but Andrew was instantly at her side, batting her hand away.

"Let him up, Neil. I think he's run out of steam by now." Andrew said in French, which made Kevin jerk, but otherwise settle. It also made every one else stare at him like he'd grown another hand.

Neil nodded before carefully letting Kevin go and standing up.

Andrew moved to pull Kevin up by his collar but only enough to get the taller man to his knees. He looked the tall striker in the face as he asked, in English this time.

"What have we learned?"

Kevin snared back but made no other move. "Fuck you."

Andrew snared and let him go, turning his back on him.

"Hello, Oh Captain, my Captain. What are you doing in my room." He spoke tonelessly, but it didn't matter, the jab was still there.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Dan asked harshly, her posture stiff.

"Merely a difference of opinion." Andrew said again, giving her nothing but a flat look.

Her eyes went to Kevin who looked down and mumbled, "He's right."

Then her eyes fell on Neil who merely shook his head. "It's fine."

Andrew's flat look turned to him at the forbidden 'f' word and he had the grace to tilt his head in silent apology.

Dan just huffed. "Whatever. I don't care who started it, but the fighting stops here. Got it?"

Kevin and Neil both nodded but neither said a word. Dan turned around and left the room.

"Come on, Neil. I'll give you a ride to the meeting." Matt called softly, but didn't enter the room, just hovered in the doorway.

"Actually, Neil agreed to ride with us. So you can go now, Boyd." Andrew answered for him. Matt looked dubious, glancing from Neil to Kevin to Andrew and back to Neil.

"That true?"

Neil gave his friend a weary smile and nodded a bit. "Yeah. I figured your truck would be full already, so I took them up on the offer."

Matt stared between the three of them again, before giving up. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you at the meeting then. Be careful alright."

"Don't worry, Matt. I'll be fine."

As Matt left, Andrew's arm reared back and smacked into Neil's chest. Neil grunted.

"I hate that word."


	8. A Meeting at the Fox Den

"I'm timing you. I know how long it takes to get from here to the court." Dan's voice was threatening as she spoke the words, but her eyes were on Andrew who stood at Neil's side. "Especially with the way you drive. You take him straight there, you get me?"

Nicky was there in a second, smiling a bit as he waved her off. "Have a little faith in a guy."

"That's Renee's job, not mine." She looked at Neil for a moment before turning her attention back on Andrew, who looked at her with the most bored expression on his face that Neil almost cracked a smile. "Mine is to make sure we start the year with ten working bodies."

"It's not like we're going to kill him." Nicky butted in again, trying to get the attention away from Andrew, but Matt jumped in too.

"Kevin already tried."

"I'm not sure what fight you were watching, but I'm pretty sure Neil was winning that one." Nicky beckoned to Neil before turning to the rest of their group. "Can we go? These people are making me feel extremely unwelcome."

He didn't wait for anyone as he started walking down the hallway to the stairwell.

"Well, you heard the man." Andrew intoned, stepping by Dan without even touching her and Neil followed behind, shooting her a sardonic little smile that had her unwillingly returning it. Aaron and Kevin took up the rear silently, one pissed off and one extremely uncaring about all this shitty drama.

"So, on top of Russian and German," Nicky started, looking over at Andrew and Neil. "You guys speak French now?"

"Yes." Neil answered, because he knew Andrew wouldn't.

"Why French?"

"Not much to do in juvie. So, we collected languages."

"Oh, that's awesome. Say, can you teach me some pickup lines? Kevin refuses to help me there." There was a slight smile on Nicky's lips that let Neil know he was kidding, but he remembered this joke.

"I don't think I learned the kind of things you'd want to say."

Nicky comically pouted. "For shame."

Kevin grunted in annoyance and they finally made it to the parking lot. They all got in, Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron in the back with Andrew driving and Neil riding shot-gun. While Andrew didn't drive like Nicky, he wasn't light on the gas.

"What did you do last year that has the upperclassmen on edge? It couldn't have just been Matt?" Neil asked, using the Russian so the three in the back couldn't hear.

"One of the guys who was graduating took offence to fags. I took offence to his kneecaps." Andrew answered.

Neil snorted. "Sure, you did, it's the only part of normal sized people you can reach."

Andrew shot him a nasty look. "Make sure you use a stepping stool when you get off that high-horse, won't want you breaking that pretty face now would we, it is a long way down."

Neil chuckled but didn't say anything else.

They reached the court a few moments after the upperclassmen, but as soon as Neil was out, Dan was in front of him.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" She asked, looking serious.

"Why would I be bleeding?"

When Dan opened her mouth to speak, Renee stepped in, intervening before anything could go too far. "Why don't we wait inside for Seth and Allison? We've got a while and it's a little warm out here."

"Maybe they'll get in a-" Nicky began as he got out of the car, but Neil shot an elbow into his gut and the sentence was lost in a grunt of pain.

Dan shot Neil a look but Matt snorted and started to laugh. Renee gave Neill an assessing look but he just gave her a small smile.

"Let's go." Dan said after a moment and led the way into the locker room.

Wymack and Abby were perched on the entertainment center in the lounge when they arrived. While Dan went to greet the two, Andrew's group made their way to one of the couches, Neil following behind Andrew. It fell on Nicky to take one of the chairs while Neil, Andrew, Kevin and Aaron settled themselves on the couch, Andrew and Neil's sides pressed close.

Matt shot him a pitying look he didn't acknowledge while Renee looked at them like someone trying to solve a puzzle. Dan looked pissed.

"He just got here and you're already corrupting him?"

Andrew didn't even glance at her. He leaned into the back of the couch and closed his eyes, body not relaxing but also not coiled with tension. It was the best Neil would get under the circumstances. He wanted to touch Andrew in some way, to comfort them both in a sense because despite all their plans and ideas, this was exceedingly and understandably stressful. And Andrew had already gone through a whole year of it without him.

He settled for tapping his foot gently on Andrew. His smile was soft and small as Andrew tapped back.

Almost twenty minutes later, the door banged open and Seth Gordon walked into the room.

It was odd to see him standing there taking the room in, like he wasn't a ghost coming back to life. Like he wasn't oh so very dead. He was all sneers and black anger and he shot Neil a vicious looking scowl before he glared at the door, waiting for his companion to step in.

Allison came in last. She stopped at the doorway to glower across the room at all of them. When she strolled forward, it was like she was in a fashion show catwalk. Neil wanted to smile, but he couldn't.

If there was anyone more different than his memory of them, it was Allison. She changed so much and matured so much after Seth's death that the contrast now was giving Neil whiplash. She'd leaned heavily on the Foxes after losing Seth, but this girl? This girl would step all over them and then get pissed off at them for ruining her 6 inch heels.

She spoke with Abby for a moment before her gaze turned searching. When she found him, she paused. She looked from him to Andrew and back again. Trying to make a decision or pulling up the courage to do what Neil already knew she would do. The couch arm though, had more space than the arm of the chair Nicky was sitting in, the chair Neil had originally taken during this meeting so many years ago.

Set upon her course of action, Allison strode forward.

"I'm gonna sit with you." She smiled, fake and flirty as she perched herself on the arm of his side of the couch, her arm going over his shoulder and hooking around his neck in an attempt not to touch Andrew as she leaned some of her weight on his and crossed her legs making her already short shorts ride up her tanned toned thighs. Neil didn't even glance as he leaned more into Andrew, who snorted in amusement at the whole thing, especially when Seth growled.

"Comfortable?" Neil asked her sarcastically, but he couldn't help being amused too. She'd done this often in the past. Perched on the arm of his chair or hooked their arms together as they walked the mall. She was the one who'd cut his hair when it was getting too long. He had the sort of fondness for her that Andrew had for Renee. He couldn't help it.

She seemed to beam at him and Neil, for a moment, saw an older version of that smile. One lined with sadness and stress, but triumph too. Contentment and a sense of belonging. And he beamed right back.

There was a small gasp from Allison as she looked at his face, taking in his smile, his shining eyes, the real affection he had for her. She was frozen by that look coming from an attractive virtual stranger.

Andrew's arm pressed against Neil's side, and suddenly Neil was back in the present.

He ducked his head a bit as sadness flooded him, because this wasn't Allison. Not really, not yet. Maybe she'd never be the Allison of his memories and that thought was sobering.

"Sorry." He said softly, leaning a little more into Andrew and fighting the urge to hook their ankles together. When Neil looked up, he was surprised with the expressions of the people in the room.

Dan and Matt looked shocked and just a bit gleeful. Renee's expression was blank, unnervingly so. Nicky looked scandalized and offended, while Kevin and Aaron shared looks of confusion. Seth though…Seth looked murderous. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth so hard the veins on his neck were popping out. Neil looked back at him emotionlessly, taking a page from Andrew's book, who sat quietly by his side, understanding but also warningly.

Allison took a moment to clear her throat before all of her haughtiness was back in full force. She waved a hand at Wymack. "This will be quick, won't it? It was a long flight and I'm exhausted."

"You're the ones slowing this down." Wymack said, his expression unreadable and stone-like. He pointed a finger in Neil's direction. "First order of business: Neil Josten, our new striker sub. Got anything to say?" Neil shook his head and Wymack jerked a thumb first at Seth and then at Allison. "You already met everyone else. Here's the last of them: Seth Gordon, starting striker, and Allison Reynolds, our defensive dealer. Questions, comments, concerns? Anyone?"

Seth pointed at Neil and started to growl angrily. "I'm fucking concerned-"

Wymack spoke over him like he hadn't even heard him. "All right, then. Moving on. Abby?"

Abby got down from her perch and passed out stapled packs of paper. "Same boring forms as always. Sign your name on the appropriate lines and give these back to me first thing tomorrow. You can't practice until I have these on file."

Wymack took over from there. "Summer practices start at 8:30. Enjoy sleeping in while you can, because we're moving to 6:00 when the semester starts. We're meeting at the gym. I repeat, we're meeting at the gym. If you're late because you came here instead of there I will put my shoe through your face. You've only been gone for a month. I know you all know how this works."

"Yes, Coach." The team chorused, Neil included after so many years doing it.

"Physicals get done before you leave today. Andrew you already did yours this morning, so Seth you're first. The rest of you draw straws or something. It's up to you. Don't even think of leaving before you've seen Abby."

Abby moved to stand behind Kevin and Wymack's rough exterior finally cracked. He hesitated before reaching for the papers stacked facedown at his side, and Neil knew what was coming. He tensed but felt the tap of Andrew's foot against his own and forced himself to relax. Allison noticed though and looked down at him for a moment.

"Last order of business from me today is our schedule."

"Already?" Matt asked. "It's only June."

"We don't have dates yet, but the ERC's made some changes that will make last spring look like a cakewalk. They're notifying the coaches in our district one by one to try and control the fallout. It has potential to get ugly."

"How could it be worse than the shit we dealt with last year?" Seth asked.

Matt started counting off on his fingers. "The break-ins, threatening phone calls, rabid press, vandalism…"

Dan cut in sarcastically. "Personal favorite was when someone told the police we were running a meth lab out of the dorm. Police raids are awesome."

Neil wasn't surprised. He'd heard about a lot of it from Nicky, but he also remembered some of the worst parts of his own first year.

"The death threats were creative, though," Nicky said. "Maybe this time they'll follow through and actually kill one of us. Let's vote. I nominate Seth."

"Fuck you, faggot," Seth barked.

Andrew stiffened beside Neil. "I don't like that word," He said, ice in his voice. "Don't use it."

"I would say 'fuck you, freak' but then you wouldn't know which one of you I was talking to."

"Don't talk to us at all." Aaron cut in from Kevin's other side. "You never have anything useful to say."

"Enough," Wymack groaned in exasperation. "We don't have time for petty bullshit this year. We've got a new school in our district."

Neil and Kevin shared a look while Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, almost uninterested, if not for the pure coiled muscle pressed close to Neil's side.

"Edgar Allen's come south."

Silence fell for a shocked moment, but it didn't last long.

Everyone exploded into sound at once, but Neil ignored it.

"Hear that, Kevin. Someone's coming for you. What do you plan to do about it?" Neil pushed, wanting to see the man who'd replaced a second-rate tattoo with a Queen. The man who'd talking about being the deadliest person on the court. The man who scored the winning goal in the last ten seconds in the final game against the Ravens.

He shouldn't have been surprised that Kevin fell short.

"The ERC shouldn't have approved it," the coward said so lowly that Neil had trouble hearing it.

"You knew he would come for you." Andrew cut in.

"I didn't know it would be like this." Kevin said a little desperately.

Neil scowled. "Liar." And Kevin flinched.

"Help me." Kevin almost whispered.

Andrew stared at him blankly. "Help you? Help a man with no spine who doesn't even want to help himself? How?"

"I want to stay." Kevin insisted. "I'll ask you again: don't let him take me away."

"You're the one who would tell him yes," Andrew said pitiless. "Maybe you forgot your end of the deal?"

"Please."

"You know how much I hate that word."

Kevin looked down at his hands. Clenching them, testing the left one's grip. The jagged mess of scars there reminding Neil of his own torso. Andrew only tolerated it for a moment before he held his hand out over Kevin's blocking the man's view of his scar.

"Look at me." Andrew ordered.

Kevin's haunted eyes made Neil swallow back anger.

"I promised to protect you. I keep my word. Do you believe me?"

It took a long moment, but Kevin at last visibly relaxed. Neil understood that trust. He felt it himself for the man sitting beside him. He understood, too, what it took to put that trust in anyone, but especially on someone like Andrew. Even so, Neil wasn't going to show Kevin mercy. Not about this.

"Learn to stand on your own two feet. If you manage that, then we'll both stand with you, shoulder-to-shoulder." Neil said, eyes coldly serious, intense on Kevin's green ones. Like Ireland in the summer. "We have a plan."

When Kevin nodded hesitantly, Neil relaxed a bit. He noticed that Allison was looking at all of them oddly, but she didn't say anything, so neither did Neil.

Neil stayed silent during more of Coach's rant, before finally the room was silent.

"That's it, right? Are we done?" Neil asked, getting Allison to let him go with gentle probing.

"No, Neil, you weren't here last year, you don't understand what this means." Dan tried to argue, but Kevin shut her down.

"He understands just fine, believe me." He said it with an edge that no one understood except Andrew, but Neil didn't care. Despite the fact that he'd run that morning, he was itching to again. Like an addiction, like a desperation for the next hit. But it had been so very many years since Neil had 'run' like that, so he just stood and walked to the door, pulling out the pack of cigarettes he'd swiped from Andrew's car.

Dan tried to call him back, but Neil was done here. Too many emotions were running through him all at once and it wasn't settling well in his head. He'd thought that this was going to be easier. Thought that _this_ at least would be the best part of this little adventure, or mishap, or whatever, but he'd been wrong. Looking at the faces of people he cared about, people he shared memories with, but knowing that none of them had the same things with you wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be.

When Renee caught up to him, he wasn't really surprised.

"Unfortunately, this news means that Andrew won't be able to drive you back to the dorm." She said. "Kevin needs him right now and that trumps whatever agreement you two had. If you're okay with waiting a bit, though, you're more than welcome to ride with us. There's plenty of room in Matt's truck."

Neil eyed her blankly for a moment, the metal of the exit door cold where his hand pressed against it. His emotions were getting the best of him.

"Don't presume to know anything about whatever agreement you think I have with Andrew. Kevin doesn't need him, Kevin needs to learn how to stand on his own, Andrew knows that."

Renee's eyes widen a bit and Neil is surprised by her surprise.

"You sound like you know far more than the rest of us." She said softly, her eyes assessing.

Neil shrugged, half in irritation and half in left over frustration. "I know that protecting someone who doesn't want to protect themselves is an exercise in futility. No one can force you out of a cage you've made yourself." Like Kevin and his fear of Riko and the Moriyamas. Like Aaron and his continued attachment to his mom. Like Andrew taking whatever abuse came his way just to stay with Cass. He'd seen so many people get burned because they couldn't seem to allow themselves to let go of the things that hurt them. Like holding onto the stem of a thorny rose just to admire its beauty.

Not that Neil felt like he had any real say in that He'd lived a good part of his life letting go of everything, good or bad. Until Andrew. But Andrew had been something good right from the very beginning. Maybe not stable, maybe not solid, but he'd offered Neil something Neil had never had. A chance.

"Neil." Renee called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Neil please wait for us."

Neil shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm going to wait for Andrew. He'll want to stay until Nicky and Aaron are done. I doubt Kevin's going to snap out of it at any point tonight, but Andrew will drag him along when it's time to go."

Again, surprise flashed on Renee's face, and again it was gone just as quickly.

He could tell that he was confusing her. He spoke about both Andrew and Kevin like he knew them personally, but as far as she's been told, he only just arrived in Palmetto a month ago. Hell, no one even told any of the upperclassmen that he'd been living in Colombia with the cousins for over a year now. All of his school transcripts are from Millport and his only Exy related accomplishment was a shootout practice that only Wymack witnessed between him and Andrew. For all they knew, he was an amateur thrust into this team because of some seriously fucked up past that qualified him to be a Fox despite everything else. Which wasn't exactly wrong, but it wasn't really right either.

A long moment passed before Renee nodded. "Okay then. It was really nice to meet you Neil." She said earnestly.

At least Renee hadn't changed.

"You too, Renee." Neil called as he walked out, pulling a cigarette from the pack and getting ready to light it.

Once he did, it was snatched from his lips by Andrew, he took a long drag before walking over to the car and sitting down on the hood. Neil grunted.

"Thought you'd be with Kevin."

"Kevin needs to learn to be by himself."

Neil snorted. He'd said much the same to Renee.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Neil admitted, going to sit on the hood of the car next to Andrew, their shoulders brushing.

"That's because you're making it harder than it needs to be."

This gripped his curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Andrew gave him a drawl stare as he took his next drag and blew it out in Neil's face. Neil didn't wince, just closed his eyes at the feel of smoke and Andrew's gentle breath.

"You look at the people in that room and you think about the past."

Neil frowned. "That's because they _are_ the past."

"No, dipshit. They aren't. To them, the past is yesterday. Untouchable and distant. They have to move forward because there is no backwards. We are already backwards, but the rules still apply. We can only move forwards. Stop looking at them and seeing your past. Stop going backwards."

Neil sighed. He understood what Andrew meant. Treat those people like they are separate from his memories. He just wasn't sure how to do that. Neil wondered for a moment why it was so much easier for Andrew. So, he asked.

"Why are you finding this so easy?"

Andrew made a face. "It's not easy. It's fucking annoying, but it has its purpose. I only care about the bigger parts. Killing Riko, killing your father, making sure you never step foot in Evermore, making sure Lola never gets her hands on you again. Anything else is all give or take. They just don't matter."

He should have expected that answer. Not a lot ever mattered to Andrew, so why should it start to now? All Andrew was focused on was keeping people safe, keeping _Neil_ safe.

"They matter to me." Neil responded, almost sounding sad about that fact.

"And that's why you're twisting yourself in knots inside. I can't help you with that, Josten."

"I wasn't asking for help."

"No, you were just going to come out here and panic all on your own until you had enough of yourself stitched back together for another round of 'I'm fine's."

Neil rolled his eyes.

"I get it, okay? I'm doing this to myself."

"The first step in solving your problems is admitting you have one."

"Fuck you, Minyard."

"But I like it so much better when it's me fucking you."

Neil couldn't help it, he laughed. It was a short one and mostly under his breath, but it was enough for Andrew to enjoy feeling smug. Neil was smiling when he said, "I do too."

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked, leaning a bit into Neil's face.

"Yes, 'Drew."

The kiss was short but intense. Being close like this with Andrew, breathing in the same air and sharing their space was always a bit of a headrush. No one else made him feel anything even close to this, and he knew that no one else would.

When Andrew pulled away, Neil let out a satisfied little breath before they were once again two separate entities.

"Should we go back inside?" Neil asked softly.

Andrew shrugged.

They didn't move.

It was nearly 10 minutes later when Kevin and Aaron made their way out into the parking lot. Kevin walked like a man condemned, but he wasn't dragging his feet. When his eyes landed on Andrew and then Neil, he relaxed, his head coming up a bit more.

Aaron was decidedly uninterested in just about everything to do with the team, but Neil didn't take it personal. At least Aaron was good when he practiced, he was silent a good chunk of the time, and when Katelyn comes into the picture, he'll be a bit more bearable.

"Nicky's finishing up." Kevin told them with a shuffle of his feet. Andrew didn't reply but he did open the car. Kevin rushed inside like it was a fort that'd save him from anything and everything.

Aaron stopped next to Neil, who waited for him to say what he wanted to say. His eyes were similar to Andrew's, hazel and blank, but Andrew's had gold flickering in them, bright and breathtaking. Aaron's eyes in comparison were dull. When Aaron opened his mouth, what came out wasn't what he expected.

"If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."

It was said softly with the hope that Andrew wouldn't hear, but it was said honestly and it made Neil twitch in surprise. What the fuck?

"I don't care if you say you don't swing. I know that if you start dating Allison, Andrew will kill her, but I will kill _you_." And then he walked away and slid into the car next to Kevin.

Neil was honestly a little taken aback.

He heard a soft huff of air from beside him and when he looked at Andrew, the blond man was smirking, the twitch of his lip so slight that no one else would notice but Neil. He looked so amused. It made Neil snort and then huff out his own laugh.

"Would you even be able to get it up with Reynolds?"

"Oh god, oh no. No, I would not. When I first met her, she reminded me of my mother. Back before we ran from Nathan. I wouldn't even be able to touch her much less let her touch me."

Andrew hummed, the sound not so emotionless this time. Neil liked when Andrew was amused, he didn't really care about why, just that he was.

When Nicky finally came out, he eyed them weirdly, his mouth opening and closing to maybe say something along the lines of what Aaron said, but he looked at Andrew and thought better of it. He got into the car and they left.


	9. For What It's Worth

When they got back to the Tower, Neil followed them into their dorm, knowing that Seth and Matt would only come in later and they would come in yelling. Well, Seth would at least.

He watched as Andrew fell back into one of the beanbags while Nicky sank into the other. Aaron sat at one of the desks and cracked open one of his books, and Kevin slinked into the bedroom without looking or talking to anyone. Neil sighed at that, before going to sit on the floor in front of Andrew's beanbag.

Andrew parted his legs just enough for Neil to lean back against him, moving around a little until he got comfortable.

Nicky was watching them, not the tv, but if Andrew didn't care, neither would Neil.

They stayed there like that until raised voices in the hallway announced the arrival of some of the upperclassmen. Seth in particular was raving and venting his frustrations into the open air for anyone who wanted to hear it.

That's when Nicky decided to speak, and Neil was actually shocked he'd lasted as long as he did.

"Are you sure about trying to go after Allison? I mean, Seth's really…well, I know you took down Kevin without really trying, I was there, but Seth is…and I mean, I thought that you and Andrew…" He couldn't find any way to finish any of his sentences, especially not when both Andrew and Neil turned to look at him. He started gesturing a little wildly, starting to get sort of frantic under two unimpressed stares.

"I'm not going to go after Allison." Neil said simply, not moving from his spot against Andrew's chest.

"Oh." Nicky replied dumbly. "But…I thought-I mean the way you looked at her-"

"She reminds me a little of someone I used to know. Someone I was very fond of. She was like a sister to me." Not a lie, not really, but the squeeze of Andrew's legs around his torso let him know that at least to the blond, it wasn't convincing.

Nicky's face seemed to clear and slump in a bit of relief before he smiled.

"See, I knew you were gay. I've got a pretty good sense of these things." He winked, but Neil just frowned.

"I'm not gay."

The smile dropped from Nicky's face and dark brows furrowed in confusion. They'd had this conversation before, and Neil had used the same words, but apparently Nicky hadn't understood or chosen to ignore it and think what he wanted. Like he was apt to do.

"What do you mean? Of course, you are. You're with Andrew, right? If you date a guy, you're gay."

It was Neil's turn to frown. But Andrew answered before he could.

"Haven't you ever heard of Bisexual, Nicky? Or Pansexual? Or Asexual? Not everything is black and white."

Neil was actually really glad to hear Andrew say that. A long time ago, Andrew had thought along the same lines Nicky had. Not so narrow-mindedly, but he hadn't believed in what Neil was. It took countless years of careful watching to realize that Neil really didn't look at anyone else in a sexual manner. If anything, Neil assessed everyone around him for danger, not attractiveness. He'd even noticed the difference between Neil's sexuality and Robin's.

Robin was Asexual, but not Aromantic. She had a girlfriend she adored, but even with that girlfriend, sex wasn't something she actively looked for. She was more uncomfortable with it than just about anyone Andrew had ever met, and Brook had always respected that.

Neil, as Andrew had quickly figured out, wasn't uncomfortable with sex. He got aroused, he got horny, he enjoyed it, and he asked for it. The difference from Neil and normal people was that Neil only ever felt sexual desire, or really any desires at all, for Andrew. He'd spoken to Bee about it and she'd called it 'Demisexuality'. If you go by the textbook definition, a demisexual person, is someone who doesn't experience sexual attraction unless they establish an emotional connection. After that conversation, Andrew had spent the whole rest of the session in silence, running through every moment with Neil in his mind. How Neil reacted to other people, and how he reacted to Andrew over the course of the year.

He couldn't pinpoint the moment where Neil's opinion of him shifted. He'd been too strung out of the drugs to properly focus on it. He'd dismissed it at the time and so he hadn't cared enough to really look until it was too late.

"Neil's demisexual." Andrew told Nicky carelessly.

Nicky frowned, obviously not recognizing the term

"What the hell is demisexual?"

"It means I don't swing for anyone else. Just Andrew. It means that to feel attracted to someone, I need to trust them. I need to be comfortable around them. And I don't trust anyone or anything like I trust Andrew." Neil spoke plainly, stating facts. Even then, Andrew still knocked the back of Neil's head with his knuckles.

"Shut up, Junkie."

Neil scowled a little. "Fuck off, asshole." He brings his arms up and balances them on Andrew's knees, letting his hands hang as he leans his head back to flick Andrew with an annoyed frown. "It's not romantic, its fact so you can't even say shit."

Andrew clicked his tongue in a form of acceptance before the two of them return their attentions to the tv. Nicky grinning behind his hand beside them.

The shifting sound of Aaron's chair let them know that Aaron had been paying attention to the conversation as well. It didn't really matter.

They managed another episode of whatever game show was on, before Neil sighed and pushed himself up using Andrew's knees to leverage himself.

"We've got practice in the morning and I'm falling asleep. I'm going to bed." He waved a bit, kicking at one of Andrew's shoes in goodbye as he left.

"Sleep tight, Neil!" Nicky called with a chuckle.

"Back against the wall, Josten." Andrew said. A warning against Seth, Neil knew, so he just nodded. He walked out of the cousin's room only to trudge tiredly over to the one he shared with Matt and Seth, where he found the door open and the two arguing inside.

"Kevin's fucking with us!" Seth growled, generally pissed at pretty much everyone all at once, and Neil was not going to deal with it.

As the two already in the room turned to look at him, Neil only waved before he made his way to the wooden ladder and then up into his loft bed.

"Hey! What do you have to say for yourself amateur? Have you been able to score on Andrew or not?" Seth called after him, making Neil sigh in exasperation.

"Yeah. I can score on Andrew. Fucking pisses him off most of the time, and I'm sick of getting balls thrown at my head. I don't mind so much when he aims for my feet though, he's fast but I'm still faster."

That seemed to take Seth by surprised because he fell silent. It also surprised Matt, if the look on his face was any indication. Again, Neil sighed.

"Look guys, I'm exhausted. I know you don't like me, you haven't seen me play, you think I wanna fuck your girlfriend, which by the way, just so you don't try to kill me in my sleep, I don't. She reminds me a little of my mother and frankly the thought kinda disgusts me. On that note, good night, Matt. Fuck off, Seth."

The silence in the room was enough for Neil to start to relax.

Maybe Andrew had been right. He'd been treating everyone with kid-gloves in an attempt to preserve relationships that don't exist just yet. He may be different than he was the first time around, but at his core he would always be the same. Despite every day he'd had, despite so many lies and stories, he'd always been the same boy and now he was the same man, and his friends would still become his friends because of it. They were his family, they loved him for who he was, he had to trust that they would again, even if he wasn't who he used to be.

"Fuck…why is he always right." Neil mumbled as he fell asleep.

~!~!

As soon as practices started, everything went downhill fast.

To say that the team was a mess would be the very worst kind of understatement, because it implied that a mess could be cleaned, and nothing would clean this team.

Thinking back on it, Neil knew that the team had meshed together in the end because of a mutual hatred of Riko and the Ravens and it had pushed them to fight harder and do more just to beat the odds, because as Foxes, that was just who they are.

Without that threat looming over them though, the team was fractured.

Dan was a fierce Captain, far more so than Neil remembered because she would often push and yell and force people in line, but everyone seemed to defer to her on things, Andrew included because it was just easier to do that than fight back when he didn't really have to. She tried to bat down any arguments that pop up, but with the team the way it was, it was a fight in every corner and she had her hands full.

Matt seemed to be the muscle behind her words. He'd be the one getting between fights as often as he could, but there was a weariness there that Neil hadn't noticed the first time. Matt hated the arguments and the yelling, and especially the fighting, and knowing what he knew about Matt's past, he couldn't blame him. It didn't stop the tall backliner from putting himself right in the middle though. Neil told him on the second day that he was thankful for Matt's effort. Matt had smiled like someone had just given him everything he'd asked for and thanked Neil for the kind words. Despite what happened last year, he and the cousins had an understanding, and so the teams defense was solid, even Kevin respected Matt's skill and commitment for the game, he was also willing to work with and listen to Matt. The bad thing was that their relationship seemed to go from understanding to outright antagonism in seconds.

Renee was an eye in the storm for the team. She was often there with her kind encouragements and her kind advice. She seemed to play mediator occasionally. She didn't get involved in the other's fights and refused to take sides, but no one argued with a word she said. While Neil was focused on practicing and taking in the team's dynamics, Andrew could often be found off to the side with Renee, talking quietly about random topics. No one seemed comfortable with their relationship, and that was a detail Neil had actually forgotten about before. He was so used to it that it didn't seem odd for the two to be friends, but he often caught little comments from Dan or Allison about it. His relationship with her was polite, but she was still deciding what she thought of him and because of that they didn't have much to talk about.

Seth's position on the team's strange dynamic seemed to shift the most. As the team's only 5th year, everyone from his starting line had quit or flunked out by now, but he was too much of an isolationist to make much of a difference on the court. He fought with everyone about nearly everything and his hatred for Nicky, Neil, and Kevin seemed about on the same bar together. His moods were so volatile that Neil was sure he was on something. Though Seth and Allison's relationship was just as explosive. If they weren't making out in the lounge and locker rooms, they were arguing with or yelling at each other. When one of their usual fallouts happened, Allison turned to the girls while Seth seemed to gravitate towards Matt.

Allison carried a bit of weight because of her seniority and her aggressiveness on the court, but she loathed the cousins and didn't like working with them. She also seemed to have an unusual interest in Neil which pissed Seth off and made Andrew tense. Neil doubted her interest was sexual or romantic, but he knew that that wasn't Andrew's concern. His concern was for Neil's safety, either against Allison or Seth, it didn't matter, but Andrew could sense the danger there and he wasn't happy with it.

Aaron was a better player than Nicky, but he kept himself at a clinical distance from all of it. Much like Andrew, it didn't seem like he cared about any of this one way or the other. At least he practiced and put some sort of effort into it, something that couldn't be said for his twin. Nicky meanwhile, always tried his best and put in the effort, but he liked dramatic plays and picking fights with Allison and Seth even more. Andrew was an unmoving stone in a roaring river. He put in just enough effort to get away with it, and he kept Kevin from erupting like a volcano. He was also good, better than he'd ever been because of his time training with Neil.

Neil, with Andrew's indifference and Kevin's left hand, was by far the best player in the team, and it affected how everyone reacted to him as opposed to last year. Dan seemed excited to have him there and her and Matt often tried to talk to him and invite him to do things, he'd went a few times but he spent most of his free time with Andrew either on the roof or the dorm, while any other free time he had he went running. As a rule, he avoided his own dorm as much as he could because of Seth.

On the court he was respected at best and ignored at worst. Seth had a penchant for yelling out insults, but he couldn't touch Neil in terms of skill and that just seemed to piss him off more. Kevin on the other hand, insisted on practicing with Neil as much as possible, which pushed Seth off to the side and gave the older man more chances to pick fights with everyone else. Neil's skill seemed to surprise everyone but the cousins and Kevin and it didn't go unnoticed, but no one asked anything. If anyone noticed the amount of time he spent with the cousins in their room too, no one said anything.

Despite that, when Neil asked about night practices, Kevin had refused to allow Neil to come. He'd drag Andrew off and Neil would be left hanging around with Matt and Dan, trying hard to avoid both Allison and Seth in the meantime, which meant that he was also in Renee's presence a lot of the time and he couldn't help being uncomfortable with how she watched him.

Wymack didn't interfere with all the fighting. He allowed them to brawl it out and then punished them with intense cardio and excruciating drills, and Neil usually sat out all of the fighting in favor of small shoot out games with Andrew when they could get away with them. It seemed that the only challenge either of them ever got was against each other and it never failed to get everyone else's attention.

At first, Neil had thought it was hopeless, but just like before, as the week dragged on, they all figured out their places in the dynamic, learning the limits and alliances between them.

By the time Friday rolled around, Neil was ready to go back to Colombia and away from the rest of these familiar strangers.

He'd taken Andrew's advice to heart, but it didn't stop him for mourning the friendships he'd had with these people's mirror images. It always left him stressed and fighting for equilibrium, some of which, Andrew provided silently with a shared cigarette or a hand on the back of his neck. On rare nights where he wanted more than that, he would light one of Andrew's cigarettes for him, and put the lit half in his mouth, holding it firmly but gently between his lips. He would offer the filter half to Andrew, who would raise an eyebrow, but lean forward to take the offer anyways. Gently, Neil would blow on the lit end, shot-gunning the smoke into Andrew's mouth, sharing this like they've learned to share everything else.

When they managed time alone, they traded kisses and conversations, but neither of them was comfortable with more in the dorms. If Neil were being honest, he'd admit that it left him a little wanting, a little needy for a closer contact. He was used to freedom when around Andrew. They'd spent years sharing an apartment just their own and pressing close when they wanted to, touching skin just for the sake of feeling its warmth. These weren't things that either of them enjoyed doing with other people present. It was theirs in a way few things have ever been and it was sorely missed.

Even so, going to Colombia didn't mean freedom. Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron were going too and a moment alone was unforthcoming. Especially when it came time to leave and Andrew told him about his plans.

"We're taking Seth and Allison with us."

That brought everybody else up short.

"What?" Neil asked, taken aback. Andrew didn't give them anything else. He just walked out of the room and down the stairs, not waiting for anyone or saying anything about it. It took a moment for everyone to gather themselves, but when they did, they followed.

"What the hell, Neil? Was he serious?" Nicky asked.

"I don't want that asshole coming with us." Aaron growled.

Kevin was silent. He didn't care, he just wanted to drink, to hell with anybody else's company.

Neil could only shrug, though he had the same questions they did. Still, he trusted Andrew. If the blond goalie thought that this was needed, then he'd go along with it wherever it led.

When they all got to the parking lot, they realized that Seth and Allison were already there, standing by Allison's pink convertible. Allison gave them a vicious grin, while Seth looked angry and sullen. Kind of like Aaron almost always did. Actually, the two had matching expressions now.

Andrew was already in the car, so everyone else got in and they took off, Allison following behind.

As soon as they were on the highway, Nicky started in.

"Okay, so what's the big idea? This is supposed to be fun for us, this is supposed to be us unwinding and getting away from jerks and bitches, so what the fuck?' It was very clear that Nicky Hemmick was not happy.

"Shut up, Nicky." Was Andrew's only answer.

"No, no. This is serious. This is supposed to be my only chance to let go and have fun. How am I going to be able to let go knowing that there is a homophobe in the club!" Nicky sounded truly upset, more so than Neil had ever heard him, and Neil realized why. Nicky had almost been beaten up by 4 homophobes last summer. He'd gotten through it only because Andrew was there, and Neil had kept Andrew from going too far or fucking-up. He'd still been hurt though.

"Neil." Andrew grunted, and Neil reached a hand out to take the steering wheel.

With that, Andrew twisted his body enough to look back and stare Nicky in the eye, the move made easier by the fact that Nicky was in the middle seat.

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you like that while I am around. Do you believe that?"

Nicky looked startled for a moment. While Andrew had saved him before, he'd never come face to face with one of Andrew's promises. He'd always been on the outside of it, always the witness but never the intended. This time around, Andrew was giving him a promise, giving him security, the verbal proof of a protection Andrew had already extended.

His eyes misted as he nodded his head.

"Use your words, Nicky."

"Y-yes. I believe that." Nicky choked out.

Satisfied, Andrew turned back to the rode and took the wheel from Neil, who let it go as soon as Andrew's hands were back on it.

Aaron had a strange look on his face that Neil could see through the side mirror, but no one else said anything.

No one else said anything all the way to Sweetie's.

~!~!

Allison seemed to have to drag Seth by the arm as they all arrived at the restaurant and made their way in.

Andrew grabbed more than the usual hand full of crackers from the bowl in the front before leading all of them to a booth near the back. He pulled one of the side tables and connected it to the booth. Even so, all five of Andrew's group climbed into the boots and left the table for Allison and Seth to use.

Nicky sat on the inside with Neil next to him and Andrew next to Neil. They didn't have to press close together, but it was a bit of a tight fit, so Neil pressed closer to Andrew rather than Nicky. Allison's eyebrow rose when she saw it.

She and Seth set chairs at the end of the connecting table, keeping themselves away from Andrew's group as much as they could.

"So, what are we even doing here? You said something about a club?" Allison asked haughtily, eyeing them all with barely hidden disdain. Seth glared at everyone and refused to open his mouth.

Neil knew now how Andrew had managed to get them to come. He'd pushed on Allison's curiosity, knowing she'd do anything, even this, for a bit of gossip and she in turn dragged Seth with either promise or threat, he didn't care to know which.

"The club comes next. We're here for something else." Was all Andrew said before he went quiet, laying the crackers on the table.

When the waitress came, they all gave their orders. Ice-cream and French-fries. While Allison and Seth settled for waters. They didn't notice the waitress taking the packets of crackers away.

"Well Monsters." Allison spoke again. "Why the invite to your super-secret get away? Matt didn't have very nice things to say about his time out with all of you, and I gotta say, if this is how the night is going to go, then I might as well leave now."

"You can, if you want. I'm sure Matt explained in detail the whole night to you, so it's not like you're missing much." Andrew replied, unperturbed. Neil knew that this time, Renee and Dan didn't get their own invite to Columbia. There was no need for it for it anymore after all.

Allison paused, knowing she was being baited, but debating whether or not the bait was worth taking. That's when Seth spoke for the first time.

"Forget this shit. Come on, Allison, lets just get the fuck out of here, before the whole weekend is ruined." He went to stand up, but Allison's hand clamped around his arm, pulling him down and holding him there with long, sharp nails. Nails she doesn't use when she's out in the court because dear god, they would not last five seconds under their gloves and her aggression.

"Hang on. We're already here, we might as well commit. One night with monsters shouldn't kill us?" Her vicious smile made another appearance and Neil rolled his eyes. Andrew was too smart for his own good. Or maybe just too ambitious. What was he trying to accomplish here?

When the waitress returned with their order and a stack of napkins, everyone thanked her before digging in.

Andrew pulled the cracker dust from the napkins and instantly Seth's attention was piqued. Allison's though, wasn't.

"Okay. We're going." Allison said, eyes narrowed in fury as she once again grabbed Seth's arm, but this time, he was the one to stop her.

"Wait, no. You were right." His shining eyes were something that Neil hadn't ever seen before. He almost looked happy for the first time. "One night with monsters won't kill us."

Allison looked ready to commit murder.

No one said anything else as Andrew finished his ice-cream and Aaron and Nicky finished their fries. Neil sipped at his water, and then at Andrew's when he drank all of his. When everyone was done, they all got up and left, heading for Eden's.

Andrew parked as they all went in, Neil headed for the bar while the other 3 grabbed a table. He didn't see Seth or Allison walk in, but he knew when Andrew came up behind him, pressing against his back and pushing him into the bar for only a moment before he backed off again, knowing that Neil was tense.

Waiting for Roland to finish their usual order with more shots of vodka thrown in, Neil rounded on Andrew.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Andrew shrugged one shoulder before responding. "I need to see if he's worth saving."

Neil's heart nearly stopped. Worth saving? Andrew wanted to see if Seth's life was worth saving? But that made no sense, Neil wasn't going to be on Kathy's show, he wouldn't be there to antagonize Riko, so Seth would be saved either way, right?

"I don't understand." Neil managed to get out.

Andrew gave him a drawl look.

"My deal with Kevin gave him three months to prove to me that he wants to be free of Riko. What happens at the end of that time line, Josten."

And just like that, it clicked.

That's why Andrew gave the time limit. Kathy's show was Kevin's test. And if Kevin managed to pass that test, then it's very likely Riko would aim for Seth again. If Kevin failed, Andrew had no use for him. Neil would have to start pushing and relying on Seth to fill in the gap Kevin left behind and with Neil's ever-growing skill, there may be a chance for the Foxes to win without The Great Kevin Day. But all of that hinged on whether or not Seth Gordon was worth saving.

Neil needed someone he could play with. They didn't have to get along, but they had to be able to work together to achieve what needed to be achieved. In the events that Kevin doesn't keep his part of the deal, Seth would need to be molded into shape, and this night would be the first step to that. Or it would be Seth's downfall, pushing Kevin's commitment further since they would be down to only two strikers, him and Neil.

"Good god, 'Drew." Neil breathed out in wonder, voice a little thick. He couldn't help it, when Andrew did these types of things, when he used his knowledge and his thought process to make plans to further their own ends, it always took Neil's breath away. When Andrew showed that he cared about something. He was giving Neil this. Giving Neil a way to bridge the team together. They'd need to work it in a way that wouldn't drive a wedge between them and Allison, but they were smart. If Seth failed here, they would find a way to dispose of him themselves and play it off as something else. But what Andrew said was right. This was a way to figure out if Seth is worth saving.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Do you have another fetish I'll have to worry about?" He didn't give Neil time to answer. Just glanced down at Neil's lips, watching the way a pink tongue darted out to wet them before shaking his head. "Later." He said, another promise.

Neil smiled, taking the answer.

When they brought the drinks to the table, Allison and Seth found them.

The blonde looked completely unimpressed with the place, but the older striker only had eyes for the cracker dust that Andrew dumped into the middle of the tray of drinks.

"What kind of party favors are those? I've never seen them before?" Seth asked, reaching out to grab one of the packets. Once he got one, Nicky and Aaron grabbed at them too, taking three each. Once they dumped one pack into their mouths, they took a shot each and threw them back. Seth watched them hungrily and Allison disgustedly.

"They're called Cracker Dust. They're local, only a few distributers here in Colombia. They give you the high your looking for without the addiction. We started with them after getting Aaron sober, to make it a little easier for him to keep away from the hard stuff." Nicky explained with a strained grin.

Andrew threw back a shot, passing a closed water bottle into Neil's hands and watching the older man carefully. While he watched Seth, Allison watched all of them. She obviously didn't believe the 'without the addiction' part of Nicky's explanation.

Neil turned to her to try and ease her mind. "Cracker Dust isn't addictive. There's no withdrawal or side effects. It's just a few hours of a good high and then sleep. It exhausts your body and causes a lot of dehydration, but it doesn't harm you."

The blonde woman's nose crinkled. "You do them too?" She gestured at the drink tray and everything on it, but Neil had already started shaking his head before she finished the question.

"No. I don't like losing control of myself." He held up the water bottle in his hands.

Allison crossed her arms but remained silent. She took the seat next to Neil and watched as Seth dumped the contents of the little pack in his mouth and smiled. Like Nicky and Aaron, he took one of the shots and downed it.

He looked happier and more alive than Neil had ever seen him. He started laughing at nothing and threw an arm around Allison pressing a kiss into her cheek and speaking to her in a low teasing voice.

Slowly, Allison started to smile.

It was the smile that Neil remembered. The smile he'd seen before when she was cutting his hair and talking about changing his style. When she was driving her convertible with the top down and some pop-song on the radio. It was an honest smile, a true one that didn't hide anything. Neil felt his chest clench.

Nimble fingers tugged at a lock of his hair and Neil turned his attention to Andrew who was watching the two avidly, but emotionlessly.

Neil nodded to show that he was alright, before finally opening his water and taking a long drink.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. From One Savior to Another

Neil was right.

Much like Nicky, Seth was an exuberant drunk. He took Allison to the dancefloor and twirled and twisted with her for about an hour before he came back for more alcohol. Even Nicky was amazed by this new person who seemed to cheerfully thread through them. Like this, Seth resembled Matt in a lot of ways.

It was during some of the longer dance sessions that Neil noticed that Andrew had stolen Seth's phone. He didn't comment on it, allowing Andrew to read into the other striker's life as he watched them on the dancefloor over the railing beside their table

When Andrew finally put the phone down, Neil asked the question burning on his tongue. "So, what do we know about Seth?"

"Big family. What looks like 6 siblings in total, but the only two who's talked to him recently are a Jeremy and a Max. Max is in high school. Looks like his mom works two jobs, just got fired from a third one. He seems to care for Max but gets into fights with Jeremy, I'm guessing he's older and lives in Virginia, the texts are all harsh and angry. He sends money home every month for his mom, likely his dad's no longer in the picture. He's got a suicide hotline on speed dial next to the number of a dealer, but it's a different area code, last time he called that number was two years ago. He's got Bee's number on here too, looks like he talks to her often there are calls spanning 2 or 3 hours. He probably has a history of depression as well as the drugs. I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself before now." Andrew made his report in flawless Russian.

"Do we know why he came to Palmetto in the first place?"

"He wants to go pro." Andrew snorted. "Palmetto was the only school willing to put him up. He started playing in 5th grade. He has a job in a floral shop, it looks like it's an after-hour cleaning job."

"That's probably why he keeps odd hours."

"That and some of the calls to Bee are late at night."

"So, what's the plan?"

Andrew paused, thoughtful and silent, so Neil turned his attention down to the dance floor and tensed.

Below, near the edge of the dance floor, Seth was in Nicky's face. They were yelling at each other while Allison and Aaron were trying to pry the other two apart, when Neil looked for him, he found Kevin coming up the stairs and straight for them.

"'Drew!" Neil called, before he took off.

He made it just as Seth was reeling an arm back to punch Nicky.

"Fuck!" Neil yelled as he threw himself bodily at Seth.

His momentum and the fact that Seth was not expecting him gave Neil the leverage he needed to not only get the other man under him but to get him in a choke-hold.

"What the fuck!" Seth raged, hands coming up to try to pull Neil off him, but Neil tucked his head into the back of Seth's and held on, ignoring the hands in his hair.

"What the fuck were you planning to do, you asshole? What the fuck gives you the right?" Neil whispered, menace in his voice for the first time in a long time.

"Fucking hell!" Seth choked, quickly losing the fight against the lack of blood flowing to his brain.

"You think you're tough shit? You think the fact that life dealt you a fucked-up hand means that you get to act like a dick to everyone around you?" Neil squeezed harshly making Seth gag before he relaxed his hold just enough to keep the asshole conscious. He didn't pay attention to the commotion around him, didn't year the yelling and the shouting, his focus was on Seth. "Answer me, asshole!"

"F-fuck you!"

Neil growled, the noise vibrating in his chest as he squeezed again. "That all you got?" Neil moved enough to get one hand into Seth hair before letting go and slamming the older man's face into the ground. The cry of pain was sharp but lost in the commotion of the crowd. There should have been bouncers pulling him off Seth right about now, but for some reason there weren't. He knew it was because Andrew was holding them off. He was likely holding off Allison too, because she would have torn into him if she could have.

"You think you can beat up anyone weaker than you? Smaller than you? You think because you're older than me that it gives you that right? Is that what your older brothers did to you? Is that what you do to Max?"

Shock stilled Seth's attempts to fight back, his body going momentarily lax.

"H-how the fuck do you-"

"Or is that what Jeremy did to you?" Seth jerked under him, but Neil's knee dug into his spine and he cried out. His hands went under him to push himself up, but Neil aimed an elbow at his shoulder blade, jarring the nerve in his left arm and likely making it go numb.

"Fuck! What the fuck you lunatic!" Seth yelled.

"Shut up!" Neil snarled, feeling vicious and wild for a moment.

While he'd learned to fight, he'd never had to actually use the skill. He spared with Andrew, trained with Andrew, sometimes they would go so far as to fight until one of them couldn't, but this is the first time he'd acted out of honest anger. Andrew had made Nicky a promise, and Neil wasn't going to let that promise be broken. It had propelled him into action before he even noticed he was moving and now, it was still fueling him.

"You have a chance to make pro, and instead of shutting the fuck up and fighting for it, you bitch and moan and fight with just about everything else. You hate Kevin because of his fame, don't you? I've heard you rant, I've heard you say that I don't belong here, but have you thought about the fact that maybe _because_ I'm here, this team will get more attention? Have you thought about the scouts that are going to come just to see Kevin play? Have you even contemplated what you could show them if you only focused on getting better?!"

Seth stilled under Neil. Falling silent and still at his words. It seemed that he'd finally gotten the jackass' attention.

"Yeah, that's right, you idiot. You have one of the best right here next to you, training with you every day and instead of using that to your advantage, you're fucking screaming into the air about how unfair the world is. Is it the depression?"

Seth gasped.

"No. No I don't think it is. You fight it every day, don't you? You know what it is to fight to stay alive, so why can't you fight for what you want right alongside it?"

There was no answer, but Neil loosened his hold. When he sighed, it felt like all of his anger left his body with that breath of air. He slowly stood. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. There was a circle of people around them, three of Eden's bodyguards looking on with weary expressions as Andrew stood in front of him, holding Allison on her knees one hand on the back of her neck and the other holding her arm up at an awkward angle. His attention though was laser focused on Neil. He shook his head at the silent question and watched as Andrew finally released Allison.

Instantly she surged forward, face angry and streaked with tears. She went for Seth who still lay there on the floor breathing harshly, but Neil got in her way, grabbing her wrists and making her look at him.

"Listen to me."

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screamed into his face, but he shook her a bit, getting her to look him in the eye. He knew what she'd see. Compassion. Like he thought she would, she gasped a little and seemed to go boneless in his grip. He sank with her to the floor.

"It's okay. I promise, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He soothed, but she wasn't looking at him anymore, her gaze on Seth who still hadn't moved.

"He saved me. He took me home, took me to the Tower. They were going to rape me, he didn't let them."

Neil stiffened. His eyes going up to see if Andrew had heard that too and from the ridged posture he knew that Andrew had.

Well…doesn't that just answer their question.

"They were taking me to the room, I didn't…I was so drunk." She looked back into Neil's eyes with a plea on her face. A plea for him to understand.

"It's okay." He tried again, before he turned his head to speak to Seth. "Pick yourself up, Seth."

The man still didn't move.

"Pick yourself up, Seth. If you don't pick yourself up now, you might as well die down there." He said, harsher, pitiless.

They all watched as Seth got his arms under him and pushed himself up to his knees. His head was down, he didn't look at anyone but he swayed a bit like the room was spinning.

Neil let Allison go and she went to Seth, kneeling in front of him, her hands on his face, gentler than he'd ever seen her.

When Seth looked up at her, there was something profound there. Guild mixed with adoration but tempered by a bone deep fear. He loved her, but it scared him. Hell, just like with Exy, he probably wanted it but thought he wasn't good enough so he raged. Was that the reason for their volatile relationship?

He didn't care to examine it anymore. They had the answer to the question they'd asked tonight. Allison's words having sealed it for both him and Andrew.

 _He saved me. They were going to rape me, he didn't let them._

Neil didn't need to ask Andrew if he thought Seth was worth saving.

Without glancing backwards at the two upperclassmen still kneeling on the floor of Eden's, Neil stood and made his way to Andrew.

"Thank you." He said, though he directed it at the three bouncers. He recognized two of them as the men who'd helped him when the homophobes had attacked Nicky.

"Don't mention it." One of them said, still eyeing Seth and Allison.

"Come on." Andrew directed, and started walking back. The crowd seemed to part for them, everyone watching like it was some kind of theater performance. Neither Neil nor Andrew paid them any mind.

"Where are the others?" Neil asked, his hand coming up on its own to hook itself onto the hem of Andrew's shirt. The blond didn't react, though Neil knew he'd felt the added weight.

"I told Kevin to get them back to the car. We're leaving."

"Thank god."

~!~!

In the end they left with a message for Roland to let Allison and Seth sober up before letting them drive or to put them up on the Employee room if they couldn't drive.

They all got to the house completely exhausted, and everybody scattered to their respective rooms without even a word to each other. Not even Nicky, who looked more than a little guilty. Likely it had been his fault that Seth had snapped like that. If Neil had to take a guess, he'd say that Nicky hit on Seth or touched him in some way and Seth didn't take it well.

Neil sighed as he stripped out of his club shirt, leaving the jeans Andrew had liked on as he gathered sleep clothes for after their shower.

Andrew didn't say a word as he followed behind Neil.

Their shower was quick and they didn't touch. Both of them too affected by Allison's words to even try for anything intimate that night. Instead they dressed and burrowed under the covers like they were hiding from the entire rest of the world.

They slept face-to-face, heads close but nothing touching the other.

Neil woke them both with a nightmare in the middle of the night. Bright lights, the room tilting. Bodies crowding him in and Nicky's voice in his ear telling him that this is how the game is played, to just give in. Harsh unwanted kisses forcing bitter drugs into his mouth, and it was a few long minutes of breathing and calming and staring before they both attempted sleep again. This time, they slept till the sun rose. Neil had a moment to wonder what Andrew would do if he ever told him what Nicky had done before. He was almost sure that if it had been the old Nicky, Andrew would have killed him, yet this Nicky hadn't done him any harm. Neil didn't think that fact would be enough to save him though. If that Nicky had been capable of something like that, then so was this Nicky and Andrew would justify it as a preemptive strike.

He fell asleep before he decided whether or not to tell Andrew about it.

When they stumbled out of their room, Kevin was in the kitchen making a bowl of his stale fiber plus cereal. He looked up when they came in and nodded at them before going back to his breakfast.

Neil took a moment to grab and apple before he was out the door and running down the block, taking his normal route but going back sooner than usual.

By the time he got back, everyone was awake and milling around the living room and kitchen, each one having found their own breakfast, except for Aaron who never ate in the mornings.

Neil slipped in by Andrew and grabbed two more apples and a water bottle out of the fridge before going back and sitting on the stool next to him.

"Do you think anything I said got through to him?" Neil asked in Russian.

"Not likely."

"Are we going to try again?"

"Not likely."

"Are we going to save him?"

"We're going to try. From what we know, he would have likely killed himself if Riko hadn't gotten to him first. He doesn't see a future past graduation. He doesn't see himself getting any older, so chances are, he'll finally make it happen."

Neil nodded. Deciding not to really comment on the fact that Andrew hadn't really seen much of a future for himself past graduation either.

Originally, he hadn't cared one way or the other, but the more he learned about the older boy, the more he wanted to do something. To pull him up in some way. To push him into fighting _for_ something instead of fighting everything around him. He wanted it for Allison, and maybe a little for Seth too. He still didn't like the guy, still thought he was for shit, but he'd always felt guilty about his death. He'd pushed Riko into a show of bravado, and Seth had paid as collateral damage.

But he couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. You couldn't help people who didn't want to help themselves. Like Andrew with Kevin. Andrew couldn't free Kevin from Riko, unless Kevin let go first.

"Are we going back to Palmetto today?" He switched to English.

"Yes." Andrew answered in the same language. "At least you aren't hitchhiking back this time."

No one commented, though they'd all heard.

~!~!

Days passed with a bit of normalcy after the weekend trip to Colombia with Seth and Allison. Though the two avoided all of them avidly, both of them sticking close to Dan and Matt. Kevin also finally allowed Neil to join them for night practices and started with Raven drills for the first time all summer. Kevin was floored as Neil worked through all 8 precision drills in one night.

"It's like you've been doing them for as long as I have." Kevin marveled with not a little anger in there as well.

Andrew snorted from the goal, but Neil just shrugged. "I've been playing on my own for a long time. You know who my dad is, you know what I'm supposed to be for the Moriyamas."

Kevin frowned. "Well, yeah, but you're supposed to be a backliner."

"And backliners don't need precision?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kevin pressed his lips together, his anger bleeding through. "Everyone on the court needs precision."

"Then shut up and run the drills until you can do them like me." Neil mocked, before turning away and facing off with Andrew.

Kevin scowled, but he didn't say anything. This was Exy and when Exy was involved, Kevin could see things much more clearly and he knew that Neil was right. His accuracy was shot because of his hand and he needed to get himself back to what he used to be. To where Neil already was.

Neil knew that competition made Kevin better. He'd lived in Riko's shadow so long that he was used to being on the court with someone who's 'supposedly' better. For Kevin, it's like following an old script except with much less pain, fear, and guilt. All of which were only felt because he knew he was actually better than Riko.

"You trying to become the new Riko?" Andrew probed from the goal post, not bothering to move as Neil made precision shots at all four corners before working on curving his shots.

"Don't insult me like that. I might never get an erection again."

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that."

Heat flooded Neil's body. Days of pent up want making him burn from his core.

"Shut up. Don't talk shit if you aren't going to go through with it." Neil snarled, actually a little angry about it. More the situation than Andrew himself.

A pale brow rose in a silent question and Neil sighed, because he knew he'd answer it honestly. He switched to German in case Kevin could hear them.

"I miss your touch." Neil answered, eyes meeting Andrew's and not pulling away. "I itch to feel your skin against mine, even just fleetingly. When I look at you, when you're so close that I can smell your scent, I crave you. I want you to come closer, to crowd me until we're pressed so close together that we're breathing the same air. I want you to kiss me dizzy until I have to hold onto you to keep from falling. I want to feel your hand around my cock, your fingers pushing inside me, waking me up in a way no one else can. I miss all of it. Usually isn't not so hard, especially if we don't see each other for a while, but to be so close, to see you every day, to smell you on my clothes and not be able to ask for what I really want… So yeah, Andrew, don't talk if all you're going to do is talk."

Neil's eyes were a blazing blue fire, heated with both want and challenge and by the answering fire in Andrew's eyes, his feelings weren't one-sided. Andrew had been craving too.

"Practice is over." Andrew said, too quietly for Kevin to hear.

Neil didn't argue.

"Kevin! Practice is over. It's been two hours and we need to sleep." He called behind him, not staying to listen to Kevin complain or argue, instead he followed Andrew back to the locker room.

They showered fast and separately, and by the time Kevin was coming in from picking up the cones, Neil was tugging a shirt from his bag and standing only in long grey sweats.

Kevin let out an audible gasp when he caught sight of the red-head.

Neil's head snapped up in alarm, but when he caught sight of Kevin's face and the direction of his stare, he already knew what the problem was.

The scars. Kevin had never seen the scars, Neil still changed out in the stalls so that he won't scare his teammates. Well, shit.

"N-Neil?" Kevin almost choked, looking like he felt the pain of every scar on his own body. Neil rolled his eyes.

"They're just scars, Kevin. Get over it."

Bright green eyes snapped from his chest to his face and Kevin looked shocked with the dismissal. "But…are those from-"

"Most are from my father." Neil said, fingers brushing over the half hot iron burn on his shoulder. "Some are from running for so long." He moved his hand to the long gash from his sternum to his navel, and then the bullet wound on his shoulder.

Kevin looked on for just a moment longer before looking down at his hand. White scarring marked the back like a mockery of pain. Kevin was beginning to see that Neil had survived far worse than something that had completely broken Kevin.

With a firm nod, Kevin moved past him and went to take his own shower.

Andrew stood nearby, already clothed as he watched the drama play out.

Once Kevin was in the shower, the blond walked up to Neil, hazel eyes bright with vibrant gold, lit from the inside with lust.

"Everyone always looks at these with horror." He said, almost to himself as he ran his hand over Neil's chest. He didn't ask, he didn't need to. Permission had been given out in the court not minutes ago. "They may be the most attractive thing about you."

"Just because you're turned on by a lack of survival instinct, doesn't mean everyone else is." Neil said, jokingly but a little tightly. His want yelling inside his head. He needed Andrew to touch more, to get closer, his body wanted to pull Andrew inside it. It was rare that his libido sparked so high, but it had been a little under three weeks now that they hadn't done anything more than kiss.

"What you call 'lack of survival instinct' I call 'will to survive'."

"Now which one of us is delusional."

Andrew didn't get the chance to retort as Kevin came out of the showers. Neither Andrew nor Neil looked at him, used to Kevin dressing in the locker room instead of the showers like they both did. They didn't exchange anymore words until they got Kevin to the dorms. When the striker had tried to ask why they weren't coming in with him, Neil snapped at Kevin and told him to 'just go inside'. Kevin left in a foul mood, but that didn't matter. As soon as Kevin was gone, Andrew and Neil were back on the road.

They headed to a spot they'd used often in the past. It was empty, out of the way, and pretty much abandoned.

Neil pulled his shirt off as soon as Andrew parked the car.

"This feels sort of weird. It's not the Maserati." He said as he crawled into the back seat.

"I told you, with the cash you have we could go buy it right now."

"Oh for the love of- shut up and get back here. Or I'm going to get myself off and walk back to the Tower."

"If you cum before I let you, I'll _make_ you walk back to the Tower."

Andrew followed Neil into the back and pressed the taller man back against the seats.

Pulling down the grey sweats didn't take much work. Andrew tore them completely off Neil's legs, knowing that Neil already toed off his sneakers before moving to the back like he'd done himself. He slipped his own jeans down but kept them on.

Neil moaned as rough hands moved him into whatever position Andrew wanted.

In the end, he found himself on the middle seat, his back pressed hard against the seatback, each one of his legs thrown over Andrew's thighs, spread open and bare.

Andrew was braced against the two front seats, his knees on the back seats to either side of Neil's ass and Neil's legs over his. Like this their cocks aligned perfectly. Especially when Andrew pulled Neil a little higher up onto his lap.

When Andrew's hand wrapped around them both at once, Neil threw his head back and groaned loud and long.

"Is this what you missed? My hand?" Andrew asked, voice steady but brows furrowed in pleasure. Neil nodded.

"Yes. You hand, your mouth, your body." Neil muttered, eyes half-lidded and heavy. "Where can I touch you?"

"From the waist up."

As soon as the answer was given, Neil's hands moved. Hot callused hands cupped the sides of Andrew's neck, pulled him down into a scorching kiss as Andrew's strong hand kept working at them both.

The familiar buzz of sex with Andrew overtook Neil's mind and he drowned on Andrew's tongue, moaning brokenly into the other man's mouth and trying in vain to cant his hips up into the firm grip and even firmer cock pressed against his, he spread his legs a little wider to get a little closer, remembering for a moment the yoga lessons Allison used to drag him to before and wondering if he could pick that up again this time. Their combined pre-cum wasn't enough for a smooth glide and it was all the better for the roughness. The friction and the edge of pain as Andrew's dry hand gripped them both, pushed them both to reach for what they wanted.

When Andrew's thumb dug into the slit of his cock, Neil whined.

"Oh, fuck, 'Drew! I need to cum, god 'Drew let me cum!"

"Don't you dare." Andrew's growl was sexy, a gritted sound that betrayed just how on edge he was. "Together." It was an order, just like every other request Andrew ever made.

"Fuck! Andrew!" Neil moaned, pumping his hips up in little jerky movements despite the fact that he was actively pushing down his own orgasm. "I'm not-I can't. 'Drew I can't!" His voice was a wreck and he almost wanted to apologize because he wasn't going to last.

"Cum then." Andrew allowed.

As soon as the words were out, Neil screamed, gripping at Andrew's shirt collar as his body convulsed in pleasure. He almost didn't notice when Andrew went ridged and came with him.

Heavy breaths rocked their bodies in sync as they both tried to cool down.

"Ow, fuck, I miss the Maserati." Neil drawled tiredly as Andrew moved away, allowing Neil's legs to fall from his thighs as he took a seat next to the sprawled red-head, his right hand held gingerly on his thigh, coated in both of their cum.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked suddenly.

Andrew side-eyed him before deciding that it didn't matter "Yes."

Neil grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and licking over the cum-covered skin. He didn't miss Andrew's shiver.

"Gross." The blond said blandly, but he didn't take his hand back, so Neil continued.

"Hey, while you enjoy sweets, I like salty. I don't even mind bitter." Neil smiled before bringing two of Andrew's thin fingers into his mouth, sucking on them gently.

Heavy lids fell over hazel eyes and Andrew allowed his head to lull back at the feel of Neil's wet mouth around his digits.

Neil licked and sucked until Andrew's hand was clean of cum, but damp with Neil's saliva. When his hand was clean, Andrew reached into the passenger's seat and grabbed Neil's earlier discarded shirt. He deliberately looked at Neil as he wiped his spit-covered hand on Neil's shirt.

Neil laughed quietly, accepting the shirt when he was held out to him and still putting it back on despite that little display of pettiness.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sleepy."

Andrew grunted, doing up his pants and crawling back over the center console and into the driver's seat. Neil followed after he's slipped his sweatpants back on.

"Thank you." Neil said softly when they were finally on the road.

"If you follow that up with 'you were amazing' I will punch you."

Neil chuckled into his hand but decided to remain silent, watching the city pass by tiredly as they made their way back to the Tower.

It had taken both of them years to figure out that it was okay to ask for those types of things. It was okay to crave and to want as long as that want was returned. The dirty talk had actually not taken as long to figure out and it was a good thing too, because Neil knew that Andrew liked it. The verbal reassurance that Neil liked and wanted everything they did together lightened something in Andrew. He never took, he always waited for it to be given and Neil had no problem giving back.

"If you fall asleep, I'm leaving you to sleep in the car."

"No, you wouldn't." Neil insisted.

Andrew didn't bother contradicting him.


	11. The Buzz of Bee

Seth was watching him.

Every time Neil walked into a room where Seth was already there, instantly the older striker's attention would snap like a rubber band, straight towards Neil. He was quieter than usual, still snide and vicious with Nicky, Kevin and sometimes Matt, but he never spoke a word to Neil. That seemed to throw Dan, Matt, and Renee off since they were the only ones who didn't know what happened.

Neil was trying to ignore it. Andrew was not.

As Seth watched Neil, Andrew hovered like a hawk ready to strike.

Allison…well Allison was sticking rather close to Dan and Renee. Her own attitude didn't change one bit. She looked down her nose at everyone, including and maybe especially Neil. The only thing that tipped anyone off that she was uncomfortable, was the distance she kept between herself and Andrew at all times. It was measured and deliberate, always out of arms reach, always careful to never get too close, as if Andrew was a wild animal who would take her down if she gave him the chance and since Neil hadn't seen how the short goalkeeper had subdued the taller defensive dealer, he could take a guess

Because of these undertones of distrust and careful consideration, the team was once again split. Not as viciously, but just as intense. Dan was looking at Neil oddly, knowing that something he'd done had two of their ranks weary of him, while Matt was more or less settling with confused but encouraging. Renee seemed to be refraining from taking sides, keeping herself as far away from the conflict as she could while standing next to Andrew.

Despite all of that though, the new and extreme dynamic didn't stop the team from getting better. Thanks to Seth being wearier and less loud, Kevin was able to pull his own insults and anger back. They managed to run through drills, footwork training, and speed runs with only slightly venomous language and visceral arguments. Seth didn't go for Kevin's throat once, especially when Neil was nearby.

Neil noticed the change in Seth's skill level. While before he'd been working at it half-heartedly, now he was throwing himself into this, running the drills until he was dripping with sweat and walking on shaky legs. Allison seemed to notice too because she eyed him with a weird sort of emotion on her face. It wasn't quite hope, because the blonde goddess never had hope for much, but it was as close as she would ever get.

And still, nobody talked about it. Which was just as well for Neil.

When Neil and Renee's day for mandatory sessions with Betsy came, Andrew handed the car keys to Neil, instead of Renee. She obviously didn't miss that, but she didn't comment.

"Don't keep Bee waiting. Did you make a decision?" Andrew asked, gaze weighty and careful.

"No," Neil hedged. "I figured I'd get there and decide in the moment."

Andrew snorted. "Typical."

When he walked away, Renee was there at Neil's shoulder. Her smile was warm but her eyes sharp. "Shall we go?"

They split up in the locker room long enough to change and freshen up, there was no point showering when they'd be coming back to a lunch break and more drills. When they were both ready, Neil in the lighter uniform he planned on wearing to afternoon cardio, they left the stadium together.

The drive was short, but it was just long enough for a conversation Neil didn't particularly want to have. When Renee opened her mouth to talk, Neil almost couldn't keep himself from wincing.

"You're closer to Andrew than we all were led to believe. Aren't you?"

Neil was surprised Andrew hadn't just told her already, but more than likely, he was leaving that to Neil himself. Privacy and choice were much too important to Andrew for him to ever take away either one from someone else, unless that person was a threat to his own.

"Yes." He admitted, not bothering to hide it. He never could lie convincingly to Renee nor Andrew. "We've known each other for a few years." Nearly 10 of them now, if he counted the past and their present.

"Andrew never mentioned you last year." It was said in a light tone, but it was a question. She was curious but she was also one to respect boundaries. A surge of affection rushed into his chest. He'd never trust her, but it didn't mean he didn't like her. She was more like him and Andrew than anyone else he'd ever met. Even Kevin.

"We met in juvie. I…I was a runaway. I had nothing, was nothing. He made me real. We kept each other sane." Neil almost wanted to laugh at all of his half-truths and twisted realities, but it seemed to convince Renee. "I didn't want him to tell anyone about me. I wanted to come here without bias, I wanted to make myself into something this time, not just 'Andrew's friend'. Exy is important to me, and I needed to control where I fell into the dynamics of the team." And here he'd thought he was done with lying.

Renee, though, took it at face value, believing it and letting it go.

"Well, we're glad to help you. You're far better than many of us, you could have had your pick of Class 1 teams."

"I wanted to stay with Andrew. He and I made ourselves better together. I don't know of another goalkeeper that can keep up with me like he can, without him I'd never push forward, never advance."

Renee hummed, much like Andrew always did. Neil wondered suddenly if Andrew had gotten the habit from her. He remembered a time where Andrew was just silent, not acknowledging whether or not he'd heard a word anyone just said. Then suddenly he picked up the habit of humming to show that he was listening, that he'd heard or understood but still had nothing to say. Neil marveled a bit at the depth of their friendship.

The rest of the ride to Reddin Medical Center was made in silence, the lull of the radio filling the air between them as Neil drove. The traffic around campus was worse now that the semester was almost beginning and even the Fox Tower had filled with cars in the past few days, even if Neil hadn't seen any new faces since he'd moved in. Neil still did his best to stay out of sight. His name hadn't been released to the ERC, but it wouldn't be long now until his picture was out there and everyone would look at the face of The Butcher of Baltimore's son.

He made a note to call Stuart and Manny later. He needed updates on how their plans were fairing. With Manny feeding the FBI little bits of information here and there, Neil knew that quite of few of his father's men were being picked up every few weeks, but would it be enough to hold them at bay until Kenna Day could be found? He and Andrew wanted to fight one battle at a time, but they were prepared if their backs were pushed against a wall. With a few tips to the Russians and a promise for a little translating work, he had the Bratva at the end of a phone call to pick up any slack.

It had been Andrew's idea. Freelancing himself out for translation work to some of the mob families, never anything confidential, he wasn't anywhere near trusted enough for that. No, he worked on some of the families' more legal dealings. Property management, business deals, and even contract negotiations. He'd refused payment and only asked for protection if the time came that he needed it. No one had seen his face, only heard his voice, so they didn't know he was The Butcher's son, but that was okay because he had the backing of one of the underground's most famous Neutralists.

Neil was so lost in his head that he didn't notice they'd made it to Reddin until he'd parked and sat there for a few minutes. Renee had to touch his elbow to bring him back, and he nearly reacted violently to the contact.

"Sorry," She apologized meaningfully, her hands retreating. "You just looked like you were lost in thought."

Neil shrugged a bit, feeling tense with all of the plans running in his head. Thinking of mafia and syndicates always left him in a weird mood.

Dr. Betsy Dobson looked better than Neil remembered. Her brown hair was to her chin where she'd allowed it to grow longer over the years, her extra curves slighter than they had been. The smile lines on her face were still a mark of her genuine warmth, and despite not knowing him she looked friendly. Neil had to make a conscious effort not to tense up again. He couldn't help his distrust of her profession, even if he was making some effort of it now.

"You must be Neil. Good morning." She said as she held her hand out to him. Neil crossed the room to her and took her hand, shaking it gently. To keep his own smile genuine, he thought about all of the things she'd done for Andrew. How she helped and supported him, how she'd encouraged him to pursue something more substantial with Neil. How she'd helped the twins, even just the slightest bit that she did. Betsy Dobson was practically a miracle worker if Neil actually thought about it.

Renee smiled at him encouragingly as she went to sit down to wait.

Neil followed Betsy down the hall into her office, it was the only open door and Betsy's name was on a plaque beside it. It was just as he'd remembered it, and that made Neil remember something else.

"You're obsessive-compulsive." He said, unthinkingly as she stepped into the room behind him.

"Guilty as charged," She said cheerfully. "My name is Betsy Dobson. You can call me whatever you like; I'll answer to just about anything from Betsy to Doc to Hey You. Shall I call you Neil, or would you prefer Mr. Josten?"

Neil couldn't help the smile on his face. This is the woman that gave Andrew comfort, a safe space, a listening ear when he didn't want to talk to anyone else, not even Neil. Meeting her again for the first time, without already having the strain of their 'first meeting', Neil could admit to himself that she was endearing.

"Then for the time being, I'll call you Neil. If you're ever offended or feel this makes our relationship too personal, just warn me and I will edit it to something more appropriate to our needs. Sounds fair?" She only gave him a moment, then she said, "Why don't you get comfortable, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Oh, no. Thank you, but I don't like sweets. They're more Andrew's thing." He'd said it without really thinking about it, having been put at ease by memories and his own thoughts, but when he saw Betsy look at him oddly, he noticed his mistake.

"You seem to know Andrew on a very casual level if you've noticed his sweet tooth." She said measuredly, tone light as she reached for the small fridge in her office and pulled out a water. "He's only ever mentioned you once though." It was a throw away comment, something meant to get him to explain if he felt the need.

He didn't. Suddenly he was on guard all over again and he didn't know if he'd be able to talk about anything now.

It seemed that Betsy had noticed that too.

"As you know, today is a casual appointment so we can get to know one another. This isn't a formal session where I'll be analyzing everything you say for feedback and advice, so don't stress too much about it. Have you seen a counselor before?" She asked kindly, handing him the water and taking a seat across from his.

"No." Neil managed, holding the bottle but not opening it. "I never really had much opportunity to."

"Palmetto State made it policy a few years ago," Betsy said, conversationally. "The board expects a lot from all of their students, and more from their athletic representatives. This way they're allowing you a way to vent some of the pressure and stress they're leveling on you."

"They're keeping an eye on their investments, you mean." Neil smirked.

"That is a way of looking at it." She smiled back, taking a sip of the drink she'd finished stirring. "Tell me a little about yourself, Neil."

And right there, Neil floundered.

He thought of all the things he could tell her. All of the substantial and fake things that made him who he was. All of the horror and triumph he'd been through that defined who he was. His name was Neil Josten. He played starting striker for the New York Bearcats. He was in a relationship with the Bearcats' goalkeeper Andrew Minyard. They shared an apartment in Manhattan. They had two cats Sir and King, who liked to sleep in the space between Neil and Andrew. He liked to run, liked the color grey, liked to eat fruits, and loved his Fox Family. He had scars on his face made by a woman he'd known since he was born named Lola, from a dashboard lighter and the knives she's maintained for years. The knives she'd used to teach him most of what he knows. He is good at hand-to-hand fighting and his aim is one of the best. He's killed 15 men and 3 women. He burned and buried his mother in a beach in California. He was the son of Nathan Wesninski a notorious mob enforcer based in Baltimore, Maryland. He was born Nathaniel Wesninski, but he killed that boy when a man with hard eyes and gentle hands held his face and told him to 'stay'.

"I-I," He didn't know what to say. Instantly his body seized up and his breathing faltered. When he tried to breathe his throat closed and he choked on it. Instantly his head was fuzzy and his chest was caving in on itself, his vision was blurry and dim, he couldn't recognize what was in front of him. There was a buzzing in his ears and he could hear someone, a firm voice calling his name. He didn't listen.

His fingers dug into his knees and he slumped forward, bowing over his own lap and trying to gasp, trying to breathe but he couldn't, he was losing it.

"Neil! Neil!" A soft touch at the back of his neck made him jolt, bolting up from his slump and striking out at whoever wanted to hurt him. He knew how to now, could defend himself now, he wouldn't go down so easy.

"Neil!"

He pushed the body away and stood, his eyes going around the familiar room but not seeing anything. Andrew. Where was Andrew?

"'Drew." He huffed out, unable to get anything else through his lips before his vision started going black.

"Neil! Look at me! Neil!" A familiar female face came into his line of vision and Neil focused on her. She looked frightened but stern, her hands hovering in the edges of his vision but not touching, not getting near him just forcing him to focus on her "Neil take a breath. I need you to breathe in, can you do that for me. Come on Neil, one deep breath. That's it, take another. Come on Neil, take another."

Neil listened to her voice and followed the instructions. He took stuttering breath after stuttering breath until he could finally take steady ones.

He closed his eyes. Shame burning through him in a second as he thought about what just happened.

A panic attack. Geez, he hadn't had a panic attack in years but he still remembered the feeling.

Neil avoided looking at Betsy as he fell into his chair and continued to breathe through the worst of it. His body was aching in a bone deep way, the tension that had forced his muscles to seize up all at once finally releasing but leaving behind their echoes in the slight pain he recognized so well.

"Neil, are you with me." Betsy spoke again, just in front of him. Neil didn't want to open his eyes, but he forced himself to. He took in the concern on her face. The care there that he'd seen before but never believed when he'd been younger. After so many years of it, he learned to believe it, even if he couldn't believe in her. Yet now, he did. Andrew trusted this woman. Hell, sometimes he thought that Andrew might love her. Not as a replacement for Cass, but as a person all her own. As someone who never turned away from him, no matter how many times he'd tried to make her.

"My name is Neil Josten." He found himself admitting, quietly, voice rough. "I was born in Baltimore, Maryland. I was 2 years old when my father gave me my first scar. I was 10 years old when I witnessed my first murder. I was 12 when I first killed a man to protect my mother. I was 14 when a took a bullet to the shoulder. I was 16 when my father killed my mother. I was 17 when I-" he halted there. Not willing to speak the last confession out loud. Not to anyone, never. Even if he knew what it was he felt for Andrew, he would never call it by that word. That word was tainted by others, was false and unreal. He would never call the only thing real in his heart by that word.

Betsy was silent, eyes masked in blankness as she took in his words. When she did speak, it was barely a whisper.

"You said, 'first scar'. Do you have a lot of them?"

It wasn't a question he was expecting and maybe that is why it snapped him out of his numb stupor. He felt a brief surge of panic as he thought back to all that he'd said, but he pushed it down ruthlessly, like he'd done before when Nathan's men had come close to catching him and his mother. He wouldn't regret this. He'd opened his mouth, he'd talked and now it was time to do it again. He'd wanted this, he'd wanted to stop lying, even if it was only to Betsy and Andrew. He was real, he was Neil Josten and he needed to bury Nathaniel in the past where he belonged.

"Yes." He admitted softly. Slowly, he stood from the chair and without meeting Betsy's eyes, he carefully pulled his uniform shirt off.

The gasp was audible and very hard to hide in the ringing silence of the office. He didn't look at Betsy, didn't want to see her reaction. Didn't need it.

"Neil…" She breathed, regret and surprisingly understanding in her voice. That startled Neil enough that he did look at her.

Her face was lined with concern and a bone deep sadness that it made Neil's knees buckle. He sat back down heavily. Shirt still clenched in his hand. When he couldn't look at her anymore, he looked down at his own brutalized torso.

His own finger started tracing the scars he could recall stitching himself, and some that his mother had done for him. His voice cracked when he started to speak again.

His fingers traced the lines of slashes over his lower stomach. "My father tried to gut me when I was 8. I don't remember what I did, but I remember the blood and my mother screaming. The family doctor was there in seconds but I had already passed out." He touched the long gash from his sternum to his navel and sighed. "This was from the first time I had to jump out of a moving car. I got caught by something sharp, I don't remember what it was. My mother had to drag me nearly 2 miles until we could stop and she could stich it up."

His finger pressed down harshly on the bullet hole on his shoulder. "I was 14, we were in Switzerland. I had a Kevlar vest my mother managed to buy, but I hated wearing it. I pulled the vest on fast and sloppy that day, and the bullet caught me just at the edge of it. I slept in that damn vest for months."

He went further up on the same shoulder, brushing against the burn mark of the half a hot iron. "I was maybe 6 or 7. I wasn't still enough, during dinner, I was too twitchy in front of the wrong people. When the dinner was over and everyone else, my father grabbed the hot iron my mother was using and hit me with it. I can still remember how it looked like my skin was peeling off and sticking to the hot metal. I think I cried for weeks, the pain was really bad."

A choked little sob stopped Neil's reminiscing. When he was able to turn his eyes onto Betsy, she had her hand over her mouth, her kind eyes filled to the brim with pain and tears falling steadily down her cheeks. Just like with Abby, he wanted to let her know that this didn't define him anymore. Andrew had taught him to see the scars differently.

"It's okay." He told her, the same words he'd used on Abby. Betsy looked just as disbelieving as the other woman did. "No, I'm serious. These," He gestured to his torso. "These are only scars. They don't hurt me anymore and they don't define who I am. These scars belong to a boy I buried a long time ago and I carry them as a mark of my survival. My rise from who I was to who I am. From nothing to something real." He smiled gently as he thought back to the words Andrew had said in the locker room a few days ago, after night practice.

'Everyone else looks at these in horror, but they might just be the most attractive thing about you.'

They sat silently for long moments. Betsy's tears falling but her eyes surveying the damage his child-hood had caused. She took a moment to close her eyes and steady herself and Neil pulled his shirt back on.

When Betsy was finally able to find her composure, she huffed a little at herself.

"I-I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional of me." She started to say, but Neil held up a hand to stop her.

"No. It's a normal human reaction to something that is horrible and more than a little startling." He took her in now. Looking at her as something more than just a shrink. As someone more than just her profession. Neil had never been able to do that before. He'd also never explained where his scars came from, not to someone who wasn't Andrew.

He didn't feel particularly relieved. He didn't feel heavy with it either. He didn't really feel anything about showing this to Betsy, because she was someone Andrew put his trust in whole heartedly. She was like him in that she never broke a promise to Andrew. To show her this, was like finally changing out in front of his team in a show of support to Brian. It was something he felt it was time for, time to stop caring about.

Look at him. Nearly 24 years old and still growing.

"Thank you for saying that, Neil." Betsy managed, a smile curving her mouth and lightening her face. "You seem well adjusted, despite the circumstances. Are you sure you haven't seen a counselor before?"

Neil shook his head. "No. I've just had a lot of time to come to terms with it all. It helps when I have someone who looks at all of my scars and never flinches. Who can touch them and tell me that it's just proof of my will to live." Again, with the thought of Andrew he smiled.

Betsy smiled too, a little stronger and a little steadier.

"Well then, I hope you'll be willing to talk about this person who helps you to see yourself in such a good light. They are right though, Neil, your will to live is undeniable when every attempt still marks your skin. You're very strong to have gone through all of that and can still sit here in front of me and tell me about it."

Neil shrugged a little, his regard of Betsy Dobson growing just a bit. "I thought it was time. I'm not ashamed of them, but I'm always concerned that they will make others uncomfortable. I don't change out in front of my teammates. They don't know me enough to believe me if I say that I'm okay. They would worry and drown themselves in concern and that's not what I want out of a relationship with them."

"So you do want a relationship with them? I know that the Foxes aren't always the easiest people to get along with."

"No, they aren't. But we were thrown together on this team because we all want to be here. Some of us just wanted a chance to get out from where we were, or some of us just didn't have any other choice, but we have Exy in common. We have all been through things that would break weaker people. We're used to getting sand in our eyes or kicked when we're down and that makes us all stronger. I feel that if anyone could accept me after everything that's happened to me, it'd be them."

Betsy smile was wider now, more easy-going as it had been in the beginning. "That's a very positive way of thinking. I'm sure you'll accomplish it. I know many of your teammates share those same thoughts."

Neil actually laughed at that. "Oh I don't doubt it, the team is still a mess though. I'm not sure we'll be ready for the game on Friday, but there's always a chance for the Foxes to pull through. It's kind of what we do best."

"Yes," She intoned gently. "I suppose it is. It was very nice to meet you, Neil."

"You too, Bee."


	12. We're Foxes, It's What We Do

Classes started on Wednesday. The ERC would be releasing Neil's name Friday morning. Their game against Breckenridge was on Friday night. Kevin's show with Kathy was on Saturday.

So, it was Wednesday night right after night practice with Kevin, when Andrew and Neil moved to the roof of the Foxes Tower and pulled out three separate burner phones.

When Andrew sat down and pulled out a cigarette, Neil sat behind him, leaning his back against the broad, warm expanse of Andrew's. Supporting each other, back-to-back, Neil pulled the dark blue flip phone from the pile and pried it open. With the press of a button, his Uncle's voice cut through the speakers.

"We found her. She's in Australia. Covered her tracks well and hid in a ranch called Red Dirt. We sent someone to talk to her, they should make contact within the next 36 hours." Stuart said as soon as he picked up.

Neil felt himself relax, his body melting into the strong press of Andrew's back. His head fell backwards to lay on the silent blond's shoulder as the relief left Neil boneless.

"That's good. Keep me up to date. I want to know the second she agrees to come to the States. Tell her Kevin wants to see her and she'll be safe here."

Stuart paused. "Do you think that's safe?"

"The Irish mob, the powerful one based in Boston have agreed to take her in as soon as we find her. I've been doing some work for them lately and I know they're the ones with the most to lose if she dies. Having it revealed that Tetsuji Moriyama is a murderer leaves Kayleigh with the rights of claim to Exy. And by right of law, leaves all of those rights to Kevin. We have Kevin in our pocket and have agreed to split the money with the family. They'll protect her if it kills them and if we spread our share with the Russians or the Italians, the Moriyama's won't have a leg to stand on. They may have clout and pull, but they aren't at the level of the established families, not yet and hopefully not ever."

Stuart grunted. "I understand. Listen boy…someone wants to talk to you."

Neil's heart sank into his stomach. For a moment he thought it would be his mother and he didn't want to speak with her. He wasn't exactly sure why, he'd spent the year after her death missing her like a limb, but now…now after years of not having her around he was okay without her. He was more comfortable that way, happier that way. He wanted to be Neil Josten, and Neil Josten's mother was dead. If Mary ever came back, she would only see Nathaniel in him.

His fears were calmed when Neil listened to Stuart's next words. "Thomas is getting interested in your deals in the States. There's a rumor going around the powerful families about a translator working for free. Everyone is calling him invaluable, he's under the protection of 8 of the major families around the States." He paused, waiting for a reaction, when Neil didn't give him one, he continued. "Mary said that it sounded like something you'd do."

Neil swallowed. He turned his face into Andrew's hair and took a deep breath, anchoring himself in the scent of cigarettes and mint shampoo.

Andrew didn't speak, but he allowed the contact. Steady and grounding, he waited until Neil was done to hear the full report, though Neil knew that Andrew was already making correct guesses as he listened to Neil's side of the conversation.

"It is." Neil admitted voice firm despite his feelings about it being anything but.

Stuart's sigh didn't bode well.

"Mary says she only taught you German and French, kid. You've been doing jobs for the Russians, Italians, Irish, all when you should be here, working for the family."

Neil instantly bristled. "I'm not your puppet and I am not your soldier. This is why my mother never called you. She never wanted me involved in the family business."

"Yet now you are working under everybody else but your family." Stuart yelled. "Thomas is pissed. With a trusted linguistic, we could expand further than we are. We could do business with more families than Xei. Kid, its time you came back into the fold."

"Fuck you." Neil snarled. "I'm not yours. I'm not property, I'm barely even family."

"Don't you say that! You'll always be blood, Nathaniel-"

"That's not my name. Listen to me, I'm working with you because you have connection in a place I can't reach yet and I need this done fast. But don't think you're doing me a favor. The Moriyamas are becoming a problem for you and you know it. They want out of the States, they want to expand beyond the ocean, closer to their home soil. It's why Riko is still alive. They want to leave the States half of the family to Riko and move the Main branch back to Japan, but for that they need an in. They're pushing at all your borders, you need them taken out as much as I do."

Stuart growled over the line but remained quiet. Soon, a new voice broke into the speakers against his ear.

"You aren't wrong, my boy." The new voice said, and Neil knew instantly who it was.

"Hello, Uncle Thomas." He said coldly, beyond angry that his call had been patched to a third party without him noticing. He'd have to talk to Manny for a way to block that.

"Hullo, Nathaniel."

"That's not my name anymore."

"No? Then tell me, what is your name?"

Fuck, did he think Neil was stupid? "Abram. You can call me Abram."

There was a pause, likely Thomas looking into the name. He wouldn't find anything. All of the papers Neil had filed with the university didn't have his middle name. As far as everyone knew, he didn't have one. Andrew was the only person here who knew it and even then it was rarely used.

"Clever boy, you are. Tell me, Abram, why have you started looking for employment outside your family? Why did you not come to us with such a skill as linguistics? We would have made a place for you here."

"I don't need a place in the Harford empire. I don't want one. I'm not employed by any family, I'm working freelance in exchange for protection."

"From your father." It wasn't a question. Neil answered anyways.

"From my father."

"And you think that will be enough? Your father is ruthless, Abram, and personally invested in your return to him."

"He wants to kill me, but he never will. With how often he's tried, I'd have figured people would start realizing that by now." Half truths. He was the master of them. He knew exactly why his father wanted him back. He still belonged to the Moriyamas in their eyes, but they would see soon.

"Ah yes, your years on the run. Mary talks about it sometimes. We have a doctor here for her, to help her work through everything."

"You mean to make her less insane. Why? Is she a stain on the Hatford name? I can understand how she would be, a few of my scars came from her too."

"Abram." Thomas said, chiding and firm. "That is no way to speak about your mother."

"She's as much my mother as she is Nathan's wife. Did she even love him? Or did you sell her to him when you thought it would benefit the family?"

"Nathaniel!"

"Stop calling me that!"

A pale hand sunk into the hair at the back of his head. He hadn't realized he'd pulled his head up off of Andrew's shoulders. He was leaning back harder, attempting to feel the strength of Andrew pushing back. He closed his eyes as he calmed himself, taking the silence on the other end of the line to mean that his uncle was doing the same.

"Abram, this foolishness has gone on long enough. You aren't safe. All of your planning and all of your gumption will only get you killed, my boy."

"Would you like to bet on that?"

"When a bet means your life? No. I'd like you to come home. We can protect you here, we have the means to keep you safe. You'll be with your mother, your family."

"I don't have a family. Not a blood one."

Another pause. "Abram, you are making a mistake."

"I am making a choice."

"You are trusting criminals."

"And how is that different from trusting you? Where were you when I was 8 years old, gutted on the kitchen floor of a big beautiful house in Baltimore? You are as much a stranger to me as anyone else. Even then, I do not trust anyone. I am earning their trust, their respect but they will never have mine. I trust no one." _Except for Andrew._ The hand in his hair tightened and tugged a little, as if hearing the words he'd left unsaid. "You need me. I am your best chance of ridding yourself of a persistent problem without lifting more than a finger. Do what you promised and I will do what I promised, and there will be nothing more between us."

A long contemplative moment passed, Thomas assessing his words.

"Very well. We will keep our end of the deal, but I would like you to rethink your stance on this, Abram. My father made some mistakes, but I will not follow in that path. He split the family up, not realizing that we were stronger together. And we are, Abram. We are stronger together."

"Goodbye, Uncle."

Neil hung up, feeling exhausted, and he still had another call to make.

He leaned his head back again and felt Andrew's fingers card through his hair as he did. He turned his head into Andrew's neck and pressed his face against it. Andrew waited only a moment for him to collect himself before he asked, "He wants you under his thumb?"

"They've heard about my talents." Neil replied, softly into Andrew's ear. "The translating. My mother guessed that it was me and Stuart brought it up. They knew."

"Do they know that I do 2/3 of that damn translating work?"

Neil huffed a laugh into soft pale blond hair. "No. And you wouldn't have to do more of it than me if you hadn't brought the Italians into the deal. We spent years learning those languages because we were going to play in the Olympics someday and you hate not knowing what people are saying, but it doesn't mean we have to use everyone of them."

"The Japanese is going to come in handy soon."

"Sure, but that was also the one we've studied extensively. With Ichiro in our lives, it was called for."

"And the Latin wasn't?"

"No, not really."

"But it made the Spanish, Italian, and French easier to learn."

"Fucking liar, the Spanish and Italian maybe, but it fucked you on the French."

"The Korean and Mandarin did too."

"No, the Mandarin kicked my ass."

"You're stalling."

"You're letting me."

Andrew hummed, tightening his fingers a bit before letting go completely.

"Make the last call, I want to sleep at some point tonight."

Neil didn't say anything else as he picked up the black phone and called Manny.

"Well, hello their stranger! You've got some nerve, you start college and it's like you forget all your friends." Manny greeted. Neil had to grin.

"Hey, Manny. How are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic. Is the ERC releasing your name and image tomorrow?"

"No. It goes up Friday morning. That talk show I told you about is happening on Saturday, make sure you watch, it would be fun."

Manny's chuckle was deep. "I bet it will if what you tell me about Kevin Day is true."

"And on that note. They found her Manny."

A sharp intake of breath caused the speakers to crackle before Manny's voice came back, an octave higher. "You're joking?!"

"No. It'll be a little bit, but she'll be State Side." Neil said, avoiding any details just in case.

"I'll inform Connor. Only tell me when you need her picked up. I'll send Connor's best men. They won't let anything happen to her."

"I know. They've got too much riding on it."

"Have you talked to Kevin Day about the rights?"

"No, but we won't need to. He won't care for the money, he'll be making enough when he goes Pro."

"Yeah he will. That's great Neil."

"Yeah it is. Do you have any news for me?"

"The Bratva got the contract you sent over a few nights ago. They're pleased with the work. O'Shea has been asking for some Mandarin translations, they have some shipping thing going on with the Xei in China. It's more sensitive, but translators in the underground, especially ones that come so highly recommended and trusted are rare."

"Won't the sensitive info put a target on my back?"

"No one knows who you are. You're working through me and my channels and I've been at this for too many years for anyone to question my neutrality. I've seen the rise and fall of a lot of bosses."

"Yeah, whatever you say old man. Just send me my files or patch me to the current lines and I'll do my work. Do they have men ready for me to call on?"

"Every one of them. You do good work, Neil, its reflecting on how they regard you. No one knows your name and face, but they know you work through me. The more you do and the less you ask questions, the more they trust you. No one in this life is completely trusted, but Neutralists have a certain pull."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for everything Manny."

"Of course. I'll be watching your game on Friday. Play like you mean it would you?"

Neil snorted. "I always play like I mean it."

Manny laughed. "Prove it to me. I'm still rooting for the Trojans until you prove me wrong."

"You're going to eat those words big guy."

"I can't wait!"

When they hung up, Neil was smiling.

He almost fell backwards as Andrew abruptly moved away and got to his feet, only Neil's quick hands caught him before he fell.

"What the fuck, 'Drew." Neil complained.

"It's cold. Come on." Andrew held out a hand to help Neil up, and Neil took it.

When they went back inside, the halls were empty. It was later than they'd realized.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked as they stopped in front of his door first.

"Yes."

The kiss was brief, chaste compared to their usual shared kisses, but the hand that gripped his hair wasn't. It held him steady to Andrew's lips. It was comforting in its strength and care.

When Andrew opened the door and went inside, Neil stood there a moment, still feeling the press of lips against his own. He didn't notice Seth until he turned to his own door.

Having come from the stairwell and clearly having been out that night, Seth eyed him blankly. Neil could feel himself tensing.

They stayed there, staring the other down as the seconds ticked by.

"So," Seth began, voice deceptively calm. "You're a fag."

And there it was. Labels that didn't mean shit and didn't really apply to him.

"No. I'm not gay."

Seth scowled. "You're in love with a guy."

Neil bristled. "Don't say that word. That word doesn't apply to us. But your right in that I only feel anything for one guy. Andrew. I don't look at or feel anything for anyone else."

The disbelief was clear on Seth's scrunched up face. When he opened his mouth to argue, Neil cut him off.

"No, don't do that. I've had to explain it so many times now and it's getting old. I'm not gay. I don't like guys. I don't feel attracted to them, don't want to fuck them, don't want to kiss them. I don't actually want to be touched by anyone except for Andrew. He is the exception. No girls, no guys, just Andrew. That's it, that's how it's always been, that's how it'll always be. So, swallow your homophobia, because I wouldn't touch you with a 10 ft pole if you pain me."

They sneer on both of their faces was fierce and they both stood there silently, eyeing one another like they wanted to kill each other.

Until finally, the moment broke.

Seth's anger seemed to just..fall away and then he was chuckling.

"Holy fuck. You're serious. You're actually serious about that monster."

"Don't call him that." Neil retorted, but his own fangs had been retracted the second Seth broke out in spontaneous laughter.

"Oh man, what the fuck do you see in that animal? He nearly gutted one of the guys last year." Seth asked, seeming to honestly want to know as he leaned a shoulder against the hallway wall. Neil's posture relaxed as Seth did.

"Well what did the guy do?"

"Excuse me?"

Neil rolled his eyes. "Andrew isn't violent for no reason. He doesn't care enough to be violent for no reason. If he resorted to threats or violence, it was because the guy did something to piss Andrew off, so what was it?"

Seth looked at him strangely, seeming to measure his words and look for the truth in them. It took a few seconds, but he did answer.

"He asked Nicky how much he charged for a blow job. Said his girlfriend wasn't putting out and he needed a willing mouth." Seth admitted, sounding unbothered by the comment.

"Well, there you go. If there is one thing Andrew is sensitive about, it's the topic of consent. Sexual or otherwise. Making a comment like that where Andrew can hear you will get you injured or dead. Simple as that."

Seth looked incredulous. "What? Are you serious? How can a monster who threatens people with knives have any kind of moral compass?"

That made Neil angry. "The same way a low-life asshole with self-esteem issues saves a pretty girl just because it's the right thing to do."

Seth's glare is burning.

"Don't. I don't know how or why, but you care about her. You protected her, probably had to fight to do it, right? Andrew does the very same. Your friend insulted Nicky, he called Nicky a whore and chances were, it was an argument that was going to get physical, because god forbid Nicky just shut up and walk away. He's dealt with too many people putting him down, telling him that he was wrong, that he was dirty, that he was an abomination to let that shit slide anymore."

Neil eyed Seth critically. Seeing the coiled anger in his body and the hard look on his face.

"You're on a team with people who have had to fight for every scrap of respect they've ever gotten, and most of the time they've still lost. Everyone here, Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, me, Dan, Matt, Renee, Allison, hell even Kevin, we have all not only hit rock bottom, but we drowned there alone. We had to pull our own way out, to stand up on our own two feet, and you, especially you, think you have the right to put any one of us back down there again? Do you think we'll fall, just because you want us to?"

A pained look flashed across Seth's face before it was gone in a flash.

"I don't care about you lunatics and your sob stories." Seth growled.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here, Seth." Neil sighed. Done with this conversation. "If you want to stand alone, go into wrestling. Boxing, hell they have Olympic competitions for skiing. Exy isn't a solo game. You don't win by yourself and you don't lose by yourself. If you're so set on being a loser, on being worthless, then leave. But don't you dare drag the rest of us down with you, we already fought our way out of it once. Some of us don't have the strength to get back up a second time."

With that, Neil opened his door and walked inside, going straight for the bedroom. He stripped, got into a set of sleeping clothes and climbed onto the top bunk. Matt was already snoring below him and Neil took a bit of comfort in that. He would have rather been sharing Andrew's bed. Feel the familiar weight and heat of Andrew's body at his back, protecting the parts of him he couldn't protect himself.

He was asleep before Seth came into the room. He doesn't even know if the older striker came into the dorm. He doesn't really care.

~!~!

Game day came in fast. Neil wore his jersey for the first time and like before the buzz was unreal. His name was on the papers talking about his pathetic playing-time, while also quoting Kevin and he saw a lot of potential in Neil. It was ironic seeing as Neil was currently the better player between the two. Two years of non-stop training topped with an iron-will to get to where he'd been had made Neil more than determined and Kevin's injury had knocked him back multiple steps. Neil wasn't sure if he expected to win or lose their game against the Foxes arch-rivals, the Jackals.

The Foxes had rallied around him, of course, making sure he got to and from classes with the minimal amount of harassment. That's why he found himself with Allison and Seth at lunch, and just like before, Allison brought up the kickoff banquet.

"Well?" She asked in echo with Neil's memories. "What are you going to do about a date?"

Neil found that interesting. Since Seth knew that Neil and Andrew were a thing, he'd expected everyone to by now, but no one had brought it up and now, Allison was clearly left in the dark. Why would Seth keep what he knew a secret?

"I'm not bringing one," Neil said, pretty sure that if he asked Andrew to go with him as his date he'd just get ignored.

"That's stupid," Allison insisted. "Even the monster's got a date."

Neil didn't even need to think about it. "Renee?"

"She hasn't asked him yet, but it's inevitable. Money's on the table as to whether or not he says yes. Pot's getting pretty big, so get your bet in fast."

Neil was almost amused by that. He'd nearly forgotten the bets, it had been years since they all managed to get together. Neil's eyes went to Seth, but the bigger man was resolutely avoiding his blatant stare. Allison caught on fast.

"Okay, you wanna tell me what that's about?" Allison asked the two of them, mostly Seth. She then turned to Neil, her glare menacing. "You know Seth is taken right?" She said with fake sweetness.

Neil lost it. He howled in laughter, getting the attention of several people around him. He laughed for a good long while and he didn't notice the insulted looks on both Allison and Seth's faces.

"Oh no, oh fuck no. Oh god hell no. That's just about the grossest thing I've ever heart and I was raised by a murderer." Neil laughed, shaking his head and putting his face in his hands. He again, missed the looks of alarm and surprise on his companion's faces. "Besides, I don't swing. I'm demisexual."

"What the hell is that?" Allison asked.

"It means he needs to really like someone to have sex with them." Seth answered for him, taking everyone in the table by surprise. He scowled back at them. "I looked it up."

Neil didn't really want to have that conversation so he stayed silent, which was enough for Allison to chime in.

"Forget that, what was that comment you made before? The one about being raised by a murderer?"

Instantly Neil went cold. He hadn't noticed what he'd said when he'd said it, it had been the first time he'd actually laughed like that since he and Andrew had gotten into this little weird adventure. Especially in genuine amusement.

He eyed them for a moment, debating with himself once again how much was safe to divulge.

"M-my father…" Neil wasn't sure if this was a move he was prepared to make. Seth was never there when the truth was revealed about Neil, but Allison had been fierce in her protection of him. She'd stood up to the feds just like all of his Foxes did. Would she still do that if she knew about it now? Or would she feel betrayed if he only told her part of the truth like he'd done with Andrew. Andrew had only gotten over it because Neil had broken their deal before he was captured. He'd told Andrew he wanted to stand on his own, and Andrew had let him. Andrew had let it go because regret wasn't something Andrew did. Allison wouldn't be the same.

"My dad's not the nicest guy." Neil settled for. Before they managed to ask any question, Neil pulled the collar of his shirt down.

Both Allison and Seth gasped as they saw the top of Neil's scars, the jagged edges of the healed skin clearly seen in contrast with the darker tone of his flesh.

"What the fuck?" Allison breathed.

"Your old man did that to you?!" Seth asked angrily.

"Most of them." Neil answered. This was him telling the truth without needing to reveal everything. It was the best he could do.

"How far down your body do they go?" Allison asked, her expression suddenly blank. She was trying to process her horror without letting it show, but Seth let his anger and hate spew all over all of them.

"That's barbaric, that's sick! How old were you when he gave you those? They look like years old!"

"The first time I was 2." Neil said, finding it easier to say after his talk with Betsy. It was like telling them that he liked Exy, or that he preferred fruits over vegetables. It was a normal fact about himself shared with people who wanted to get to know him. The fact that it was Allison, his family, also helped. "But the worst ones were probably done when I was 6 and 8."

Allison looked like she was going to throw up, but Seth was fuming.

"That's-" The older striker struggled, his fury rising with no outlet. "That's so fucked up!"

"Yeah. That's why my mom took me and ran." Neil said. "I…if you guys don't mind, I don't really want to talk about it."

Allison and Seth didn't say anymore as they all stared at each other. Unsure where to go from here.

"S-so, hey. I can ask Katelyn for a list of names for you. The Vixens are always happy to play some arm-candy for the players." Allison said, trying for normalcy.

Neil just shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I don't need to go with anyone. I'll probably try to fade into the background as soon as the thing starts. I don't really like crowds."

Allison and Seth both had nothing to say, so they nodded in a sort of considerate understanding which was a word that was unusual for both of them.

"Gotta run." Allison suddenly said. "Meeting my advisor." She gave Neil a little wave before kissing Seth and setting off.

When it was just Seth and Neil, Neil decided to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"You didn't tell any of them about me and Andrew."

Seth looked pained, preparing himself to say words that might actually physically hurt him coming out. "You said that the monster was real big on consent. By what you said, it seemed like consent meant more than just being okay having sex. You guys don't touch at all and when you do, you do like you did that night. You ask that stupid question. I figured…I didn't have your consent to tell anyone. It's not something that belongs to me, so I-I shouldn't take it away from you." He gestured to Neil's chest. "It seems like a lot of people have already taken enough."

Neil was floored. He actually never thought he'd hear something like that from Seth Gordon of all people. Granted, the man looked uncomfortable as all hell to be saying it, but the fact that he did was sort of amazing.

"Okay, what happened to you? What the fuck made you do a complete 180." Neil pressed, curious.

Seth frowned, his face scrunching up and them smoothing out. He took a breath and let it out in a long gust.

"You say a lot of shit. I mean, I know most of it is actually just pulled outta your ass, but most of it-" He stopped himself and then groaned. "Fuck this shit. I don't have all the touchy-feely shit needed for this." He looked Neil in the eye, face going serious and intense, something Neil had never seen before. "I want to go pro. I want to play for a good team, rake in money so I can give my mom everything she wants. So I can get Max through college. So I can rub it in Jeremy's fucking face that I'm not nothing. I want someone to care if I die."

And that, Neil could understand. He gave a slow nod. "Okay."

They left soon after that.

~!~!

They left the dorm early.

The crowd was just as insane as Neil remembered, but he was used to much worse when he played at a Bearcat. On the bus right, he sat on the seat in front of Andrew, knowing without having to ask that Andrew would be on edge during the ride and probably most of the game. Gorilla would be playing.

The second they were on the road, Neil turned to Kevin in the seat in front of his.

"Your deal's deadline is coming up soon. Are you finally going to prove you're an independent adult or are you gonna fold?" He said in French, face grave.

Kevin scowled at him. "Mind your own business."

"This is my business." Neil answered back. "If you fold, me and Andrew will have to kill you."

Kevin flinched back so hard he hit his head on the back of the seat in front of him.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. They all stared back at them from their seats, but Neil's eyes were only on Kevin.

"You know too much. If you fold under Riko, if you can't even hold your own when the mother fucker broke your hand and took away the only thing that's ever mattered to you, how can me and Andrew expect you to hold on to the information we gave you? You won't. You'll tell them everything. About who I am, about your Aunt, about our connections. Everything you know, we will assume that they will hear about, and we can't let that happen. There is more than just your life at stake." His gaze when to Seth's face, who was looking at them like he was trying to solve a rubix cube.

"So what, you're threatening me now? Are you no better than Riko?" Kevin sneered.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise we are making to you. I doubt you want to see Tetsuji kill your aunt. Kenna is the only family you have left alive, the only connection you have with your mother that isn't Exy. That isn't your father." Neil's gaze flicked up again to look at Wymack and Kevin gasped.

"How the fuck do you know?!"

"Your mother left a letter, right? I assume you read it. I assume it's why you came to Palmetto."

Kevin gaped at him, reeling.

"Listen. You want to be free, you have to fight for it. Like me and Andrew are doing. Freedom isn't something that's just going to be handed to you."

Still shocked, Kevin took a moment, and then nodded.

The lineup for the game was much the same as it was before except for the goalkeepers. Kevin, Seth, Dan, Matt, Aaron, and Renee. Thanks to the fact that Andrew wasn't on drugs and didn't have to play the first half, Coach was free to put him in the second half. It made Neil smile.

"You actually going to play like you're worth something tonight?" Neil asked in Russian when he was finished changing out.

"Why, you got something to offer me?"

Maybe." Neil teased.

"It's a yes or no, idiot."

"Fine then, yes."

Andrew raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"There's this ice-cream in Charleston, Manny tried it a couple weeks ago and told me about it. I was on the fence about ordering it, but if you close the goal, I might just be tempted." Neil edged.

Andrew looked unimpressed. "What kind of ice-cream."

"Caramel Whisky." There was a note of triumph in Neil's voice.

Andrew didn't say anything, his expression didn't change, and nothing was given away in his posture, but Neil knew he'd won.

"Pick a number." Andrew finally said.

"No more than 2, and that's only if we're ahead in the second half."

Andrew glared, but then nodded. Neil smiled.

When the buzzer went off, the Foxes seemed to rally. Despite the in-fighting that had usually torn them apart all summer, Neil finally saw them play as a whole. While the Foxes hated each other, they hated their opponents more.

It took the Jackals nearly 17 minutes to score their first goal, which was better than the 13 minutes of before. Gorilla was brutal on the court, but his brutality was clean and the refs had nothing to call. Renee seemed to hold her own, but she wasn't Andrew and while Aaron and Matt worked well together, it didn't take long for them to be put at a disadvantage.

Neil was almost vibrating with the need to get on the court. To take Gorilla down. When Aaron was bulled over by one of the Jackals' strikers, Neil felt Andrew tensing at his side. Even if he hadn't promised anything to Andrew for this game, he had a feeling that Andrew would have taken it seriously anyways, if for no other reason than to mock the Jackals and beat them at their own game.

It was 20 minutes into the game that Gorilla finally managed to get Seth between him and the wall, and he took that chance for all it was worth, slamming Seth into the wall with the force of a rushing bull and stealing the ball.

Neil was already standing, preparing to take his place when Andrew's hand clamped down on his arm.

"If you let him hurt you, I'm going to kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" Andrew said, voice dark but calm.

"I'm not actually an idiot Andrew. Trust me and do your job." Neil called back, just as Coach called Seth out.

The game was brutal on both ends. Gorilla was ruthless, especially with Kevin who seemed scared to keep hold of his racquet every time it was hit, least it damage his hand again. Neil had to compensate for it with a lot of footwork, but he danced around the Jackals like water, but even _he_ was getting his racquet knocked around. All of the jeers about him being a one-year rookie, about Kevin being a cripple, all of the insults and trash talk and Neil said nothing. He played like he was used to, with vicious efficiency and speed, but it wasn't until Andrew got on the court in the second half that Neil could really show off.

When the second half began the Jackals were up by 5 points, something that irked Neil badly, but Renee couldn't hold the goal when the Jackals rushed it, and they took potshots at her until they managed their goals. Neil was furious and when Andrew finally got on the court, he showed the Jackals just how much.

With Andrew's brute force, he got the ball down the court to Neil like they were in sync, and no one could touch Neil's speed. Neil played like his life was on the line. It was an instinct in him, a burning need to own the game, to make this his, like little in his life had ever been, and all of the Jackals saw it. He could see it by the amazement in their eyes. By the way they stopped taunting him and started closing their own ranks. It was especially clear, when they made Gorilla mark him instead of Kevin.

When Neil called for Matt, Matt delivered. He got red-carded for sure, but so did Gorilla when the asshole went for Andrew, and from there, it was child's-play. Especially with Andrew there to shut the goal down. Andrew, when he actually wanted to, was far better than college level players. He was recruited right out of college to the Hawks in California, then Transferred a year later to the Bearcats, he'd gotten an invitation to play in the US Court for the Olympics once, an invitation Andrew had turned down. There was no way for Breckenridge to win.

Unlike the last time, the Palmetto Foxes won their game against the Breckenridge Jackals, 12 to 9.


	13. God Save The King

The alarm went off at 1 the next morning and Neil was contemplating murder.

Not that he hadn't had to do much the same thing for some of his photoshoots and interviews in the past. (An activity Neil was forced into to get as many sponsors as possible to appease Ichiro) Neil still woke up miserable and mentally cursing in every language he knew, which actually made for an extensive list.

As he climbed down from his bed, he could hear Matt grumbling. He felt for his friend, they were both going to feel like the walking dead for a good few hours still, but at least the show promised to be something worth seeing. If Kevin kept his promise that is.

Neil wasn't sure what he would do if Kevin folded. He just knew that he wouldn't allow Riko to spout his lies on national tv. Andrew would probably kill him if he got up on that stage though, even if they already had the leverage they needed to shut down any retaliation the Moriyamas might make.

As Seth grumbled rudely from his own bed, Neil paused in the middle of the room, regarding the older striker for a moment. He remained there as Matt patted him on the shoulder and made his way to the bathroom first.

As soon as Matt was out of the room, Neil went to Seth's bedside.

"Hey. Get up. You're coming with us."

Bleary eyes barely opened as Seth glared daggers at him.

"Fuck you and that shitty press shit. I'm fucking sleeping."

"No. You're not. I think you're going to want to see what's going to go down. If for no other reason than you hate Kevin." Neil argued back, wrapping a hand around the covers and pulling gently.

"What the fuck man!" Seth complained, tightening his own hold. "I'm not going anywhere!" Then there was a pause. "What do you mean by that?"

Neil didn't find any reason to hide it, so he said, "I know for a fact that something very unpleasant is going to go down today. If you want to be there to see if Kevin is going to sink or swim, get off your ass and get dressed. If the bus leaves without you, you wasted your only chance to see the unfailing Kevin Day flounder in person."

So, yeah, it wasn't the nicest thing he could have said, but if it got results, fuck it. It was too early in the morning for him to give a shit.

They had Wymack at their door 10 minutes later and Neil opened the door just to close it right back up when he saw Wymack's face. There was more pounding before Coach was yelling through the door.

"Get your asses moving, bus leaves in 5!" Before he was off to bang on another door.

Neil figured that maybe this was his own fault. Knowing what this was going to be like, he'd still attended the impromptu party the upperclassmen had in the girls' room. He mostly stayed quiet in the corner, but at least this time he didn't have Allison trying to drag him out of it. She was more considerate of his space after he'd trusted her with the story of his scars. He didn't think neither she nor Seth had told anybody because Dan and Matt still looked at him the same and Renee was still as cheerful as usual. It was a little strange. Usually the Foxes bet and gossiped on and about everything, but it suddenly seemed like things about Neil were off limits. When he told something to one of them, that one didn't tell the others. It boggled the mind a little, but Neil had a hunch that maybe his stories were the worst these Foxes had ever heard and gossiping about it probably felt too morbid, too invasive to a kid who so obviously had spent his life being invaded.

Hell, if they only knew Andrew's story…but no. There would never be that kind of relationship between Andrew and the upperclassmen. Not even Renee got to know the truth about that, not fully.

Pushing away his foreboding thoughts, he made his way to his room to find Seth getting dressed sluggishly. He still glared at Neil.

"I fucking hate your guts." He said with feeling. Neil nodded.

"I kinda hate my guts too."

By the time they were dressed, Matt was back. He took one look at Seth and frowned.

"Wait, you're going too?"

Seth just shrugged tiredly, not saying anything.

Matt shrugged. "Oh, well. The more the merrier. It should be fun getting to see the inside of a tv studio. It'll prepare us for when we all go pro."

Matt's smile was radiant, but Seth's face was shocked.

"The fuck do you mean by 'we all'." He said rather harshly.

Matt gave him a confused frown. "I meant, we all. You want to go pro too, don't you? I mean, you never talk about it, but you always get those Exy magazines and you're pretty good at remembering player stats and you've been going hard on practices lately. If Gorilla hadn't taken you down like that, you would have probably scored a good amount of those 12 goals we got last night.

Seth frowned, brows furrowed, but couldn't find the words to react to all of that. Neil got tired of watching his face and turned away.

"Let's get the fuck on the bus so we can go back to sleep. Fuck Andrew, I'm getting a seat to my damn self." Neil said as he opened the door and walked out. He heard Seth snort behind him and Matt's confused voice asking what Andrew had to do with Neil getting a solo seat?

Seth wasn't by any means any more accepting than he had been in the beginning. Neil could still see the glares and nasty looks he sent towards Nicky and Andrew and even Neil on occasion. But he had learned to keep his fool mouth shut and that was all Neil really cared about.

When they got down stairs, they were met by Dan and Renee, both of which looked at Seth with barely disguised surprise on Dan's part, and a calm smile on Renee's.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought all of this was too stupid for you to bother with." Dan asked.

Seth gave everyone a sour look. "Fucking midget assholes don't fucking know how to respect other people's sleep. I got woken up by Daisey Duke and Daisey Don't over here so I figured I might as well go along for the ride. Not like I'm going back to sleep anyways."

No one commented on it, though Wymack gave him a suspicious look. Addy was there by his side, looking tired but cheerful.

It wasn't long before Andrew's group made their way down the stairs all of them looking close to dead, even Andrew.

"How the fuck did they get you up?" Dan asked Kevin as Andrew pushed him forward step-for-step.

"They didn't let me go to sleep." Kevin answered darkly, drooping eyes burning with hatred.

"Smart." Wymack said. "Now don't go biting anyone's head off, this was your idea."

At that, Kevin scowled, unable to deny it.

They all made it to the bright orange and white bus, a large orange fox paw painted on the side matching the stadium perfectly. Neil grimaced at so much color so early in the morning. As Andrew passed him by, he heard the blond's voice.

"Fuck you, Josten. I'm getting my own bench."

Seth, who'd been standing near Neil actually snorted at that again, nearly laughing if Neil hadn't turned a dark glare on him. "Just get in the damn bus, Bean stalk, before some random Jack tries to climb you." It wasn't his best comeback, but fuck it, he was exhausted.

When Neil got on the bus, he noticed Andrew had dragged everyone to the back, taking the last seat for himself. The seat in front of him open followed by Kevin, Aaron, and then Nicky. Neil headed for what was clearly, his assigned seat.

"Fuck, is Allison the only one not going?" Seth asked as he took the seat behind Wymack.

The upperclassmen all looked around at each other, before Renee sighed and got up from her seat in front of Nicky. "Please hold the bus for just a few more minutes, Coach." She said kindly.

Wymack didn't even argue, just glared and crossed his arms. It was as much of an acceptance as she was going to get so she got off and left to go fetch the last member of their team.

"God save me from idiots. I was hoping to only have to deal with some of you today." Wymack grumbled.

"You made it an open invite. You expected us to, what? Not take it?" Dan said grinning.

"Yes! It's fucking Saturday? Don't you heathens have anything better to do than crowd up my ass?"

"Coach!" Matt and Seth yelled at the same time.

Neil ignored all of them, curling up a bit in his seat. He felt a hand sink into his hair and smiled sleepily, but he knew what it was. A silent question.

"We're trying to save him. We decided on it. Now we have to make sure he has a reason to be saved. He and Allison need to be part of the team. He's already made an effort, now we all need to follow through." Neil explained, talking in low Russian.

"And you think this cluster-fuck is the right situation for a team bonding exercise?" Andrew countered.

"I think seeing how shaken up Kevin gets at just Riko's presence is going to give Seth some perspective. Seeing people at their weakest, seeing them helpless seems to have a sobering effect on him. He's an asshole, he's always going to be one, but if we work it just right, he'll be a living asshole."

Andrew scoffed. "It's not worth it."

"Maybe, maybe not. But he protected someone once. I'm hoping he'll do it again."

"And you call me delusional." Andrew mutter tiredly, flipping Neil's words back on him. Neil just smiled. He was just conscious enough to hear Allison get on the bus, complaining in low tones about beauty sleep and the proper amount of time needed to get ready in the mornings, before he was out.

~!~!

It was almost 6 before they reached Raleigh, North Carolina. Wymack stopped the bus at the next fast food place and let Abby and Renee off to go buy the team's breakfast. Neil woke up as soon as the bus stopped, sensitive to the motions of a vehicle even to this day…or maybe that's not the right way to put it. Maybe 'still' was the right way to put it.

Sitting up in his seat, he looked behind him to find Andrew still asleep, his head against the window and his body slumped uncomfortably.

"'Drew." Neil said, soft but just enough to get through to the sleeping blond.

Instead of the violent jerk that usually resulted when someone woke Andrew up by touching him, the soft call woke Andrew gently. The call of his name and the tone of the voice giving him no moment of instinctual fear. This was why he and Andrew rarely went to bed touching each other. Even after years of distance, they still had demons that neither had quite put to rest.

Breathtaking hazel eyes opened for him, blinking dully and taking in his face as they slowly focused. Andrew was slow to move. Getting himself up, testing each part of his body for pain (A habit born from living the life of a professional sports player.), and finally giving his surroundings his attention.

Wymack, who had made his way over to wake up the people in the back looked on with indifference. "Oh good, it looks like you have some sort of magic power you never told anyone about. Now get the other one up as well before I take drastic measures."

Neil turned away from Andrew to shake his head at Wymack.

"Whatever power I have doesn't work on Kevin. You might as well just go for brute force."

And so Wymack did.

As Wymack shouted and manhandled Kevin around, everyone else started to wake as well. Matt was now sitting up, his spiky hair even wilder while Dan slumped and yawned. Wymack had Kevin walking up and down the length of the bus. He looked like a zombie, but he was walking. Neil watched him go by every time, a little bored and still a lot sleepy.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Matt said with exaggerated cheer.

"Fuck you." Kevin answered tonelessly.

Dan smirked, the expression getting lost in another yawn as she threw her hand over her mouth. "Glad to see you're still a morning person."

"Fuck you too."

Neil snickered softly under his breath and sighed when a hand sank into his hair for only a moment before it was gone.

They made it to the two-story building that housed Kathy Ferdinand's daily show within the next 20 minutes, the Foxes all munching on sausages and whatever else Abby and Renee had managed to grab. The second he saw the building, he tensed up.

This was it. He'd see Riko in person again after nearly 7 years of peace and distance. He didn't exactly feel fear but there was a healthy amount of trepidation. One of his demons back from the dead and all flesh and bone. Neil wanted to be the one to kill him this time.

They were all given passes and were halfway to the building when Kathy herself came out to join them. She looked more awake than even Wymack, her make-up freshly applied and her hair styled perfectly. She was all fake cheer and despicable sunshine and Neil was suddenly, and violently reminded that he absolutely hated this woman.

"Kevin," Kathy said, reaching for him. "It's been so long. I'm so glad you could make it today." Polite and just the right amount of cheerful.

"It's good to see you again." Kevin replied, just as polite, but the smile on his face was pure plastic.

Neil actually had to stifle a laugh when Dan mimed swooning into Matt's arms from behind Kathy's back. He was suddenly reminded that for as long as he'd known this version of Kevin, he'd only seen the other man smile once or twice before.

He felt a sudden ache in his chest for the friend he missed. The one with more courage and grit than many other people. One who smiled more freely and openly showed affection to a girlfriend he did in fact adore, even if they rarely ever broadcasted it.

Kathy let go of Kevin's hand and turned her megawatt smile on the rest of them, pausing for a moment too long on Neil and Andrew before moving back to Kevin. "You were amazing last night. Kevin, you have the magic touch. This team has been doing so much better since you transferred, oh and that win last night! 12 goals, Kevin!"

Yeah, 12 goals. 5 of which were scored by Neil, 2 of which were Seth's after he'd shaken off Gorilla's hit, and 4 of which were Kevin's. But nobody mentioned that.

"They were already on their way up," Kevin said. The first positive thing he'd ever said about the Foxes. Neil was getting memory whiplash. "They deserve the Class 1 status. This year will prove it." His eyes strayed to Neil.

"Brilliant." Kathy said as she follow Kevin's gaze to Neil.

Against his better judgment, Neil stiffened. He felt Andrew at his back, a solid wall prepared to step in if Neil couldn't step back. He had just enough time to force himself to relax before Kathy was on him.

"Neil Josten, good morning. I suppose you've already heard the good news? As of 11 o'clock last night, your name is the third-highest searched string for NCAA Exy strikers. That puts you right after Riko and Kevin. How does it feel?"

Neil knew. He'd even searched himself to make sure he knew what information was being put up. Despite any protest he'd managed to make, there was a photo of him up and on full display. Rusty red curls, bright blue eyes, and all. Seeing his own face without the usual scars never sat well with him, but he'd swallowed it down and decided how he was going to handle that.

His family would now know where he was. His picture was too recognizable for them not to. If they didn't send someone to collect him, they would send someone to protect him and Neil could handle both. If his father saw it, and chances were he would, the man knew he would need to plan for a way to get to Neil without interference. Hopefully, he would hear that the Hatfords had men on him, or he would be too low on manpower to afford another one going down. He knew from Manny that his father was laying low now, the feds picking up half his most trusted forces had hit Nathan hard and the hits were still coming with all the information Neil had. From every safe house he could remember, to every property owned, to every name he could give. He'd broken down his father's holdings before, after his Uncle had killed the man, so the memories of all of it were fresh in his mind and through Manny, he was dealing blow after blow to his father's empire. It still wouldn't be enough to take the man himself down though.

On that same vein, his image would get to the Moriyamas much faster. They would know who he was and they would try to pull strings, as many of them as they could, but with Neil's contract to Palmetto, his protections with the other crime families, and the fierce blond who always had his back, Neil felt very okay about the whole thing.

Still didn't mean he liked having his face splashed all over the place.

"I don't really care for it." Neil finally said, shrugging flippantly.

Kathy frowned. "Everyone wants to know about you." She said, her voice losing a bit of the fake cheer.

"It's a good thing I don't really care about 'everyone', isn't it." Neil shot back.

At that, Kathy turned to Kevin. "I thought you said you would talk to him." She said.

Kevin shrugged. "I did. He said no."

At that she looked aghast. "Oh, no no no. That won't do!" She spread her hands in some sort of grand gesture. "You're a mystery addition to the Fox line, a rookie out of nowhere recruited out of a tiny recreational center. No one knows anything about you, no one has ever heard of you before, you've never played on any team at all before the Foxes, yet Kevin says you're going to sign with the US Court after graduation. And with your talent, everyone can believe it. Such ambitions and dreams from such a humble and mysterious beginning, don't you think? It's time for your debut."

"No." Neil said shortly. It caused her to faulter. "No. I'm not interested."

Her smile twitched. She reached out to pat his shoulder but Neil stepped back, right into Andrew's chest. He stayed there, taking comfort in the heat of the blond at his shoulder. Abby was gesturing at him, silently warning him to be polite and watch his manners. Neil pretended not to see her.

"Don't be shy," Kathy cooed a bit. "If you can play in front of sixty-five thousand fans in a game ESPN2 picked up and broadcast live, you can sit on my stage for 10 minutes. This is the easy part. I'm just going to ask a couple questions about why you started playing and where you hope to go from here, that sort of thing. It's all written down so you can think on your responses before you step onto the stage. Your fans deserve answers from you."

Neil smiled thinly at her lies and deceit. She was a cruel bitch. But Neil was prepared to be crueler. "Simple questions, you say. It's all written down, yes? Then please, give me the script and show me where it says 'Riko Moriyama enters stage left.'"

Those words brought a reaction from everyone around him.

Kathy's fake, grandiose smile finally dropped completely and her mouth gaped open, half formed noises coming out of her throat that wanted to be question, but never quite getting there. Kevin went startlingly ash white in seconds, his legs wobbling under him and Abby had to take a step to the right and bring a steadying arm around him. Wymack frowned and then understanding rushed through him and he looked murderous. The Foxes were all in various states of disbelief, but it was Matt and Seth's reactions that caught Neil's attention.

He'd expected Seth to be a little gleeful at the look on Kevin's face. He expected a little joy at finally seeing the great Kevin Day crumbling. That was not what he got.

"What?!" Seth yelled. "What?!"

Matt was livid. His jaw clenched so tight that he didn't even speak.

Kathy looked around at all of them, a mouse caught in a trap. Neil didn't even feel any kind of triumph at all. He just leaned back a little into Andrew and watched.

"You're going to put Kevin on a stage with Riko without even telling him?!" Seth shouted. It was the start of an avalanche.

Wymack started yelling and Dan was right behind him. Allison looked on a with forced impassiveness, but even she looked a little angry. Renee was frowning and tense, Aaron and Nicky were gaping in shock, and Matt was still standing there, unable to speak.

They all knew what really happened to Kevin's hand. They all had been there when Kevin had come to Palmetto, hand bandaged but still bleeding, having made his way from Evermore to the only place he could go. To the only family he had left, or so he thought.

If there was one thing that brought the Foxes together, it was when an outside force threatened one of their own. After all, they hated their opponents more than they hated each other.

In the midst of the yelling, Kathy was trying to get a word in, trying to stumble her way through explanations, trying to justify what she'd been planning. 'It was going to be good for ratings', 'It was only to bring two best friends together again', 'Surely Kevin misses his brother'. The lies were always half formed and lack luster.

Finally, Neil had had enough.

"Stop! All of you, stop!" He yelled, loud and cutting as it pierced through the roaring thunder of so many other voices. Surprisingly it worked and everyone's attention was on him now.

When Kathy turned to him, she looked angry. Or a pale imitation of anger, because she was too frazzled to manage a proper glare.

"How did you know? No one but the producers and I knew."

Neil leveled her a cold stare making her shrink back, before all of his focus shifted to Kevin.

"This is your choice. Now you know what's waiting for you in there. We can get back on the bus and go home right now, if that's what you choose, but remember that you have a deal to keep." Neil said, letting everyone around them hear his words. Then, he switched to French. "We found her, Kevin. We found your aunt."

Kevin jolted like he'd been shocked. His ghostly pallor finally getting a spot of color as he registered the words.

"She's alive?" He asked, stupidly in English. Kathy instantly latched onto that.

"Alive? Whose 'she'?"

Kevin ignored her, completely focused on Neil. This time he spoke in French. "Where? How? I-She's really alive?"

It wasn't Neil that answered this time, it was Andrew. The one Kevin trusted more, the one he trusted above anyone else to always tell him the truth.

"She's alive. We can't tell you where, but she's on her way here. We can't tell you when, and we can't tell you how, but you have a chance to meet her. Your mother's sister." It was in French and multiple voices intoned a curious 'what the fuck?', but the three of them ignored all that. "Now you get to choose what you want to do. Are you going to bow to the people who murdered your mother? Or are you going to face them?"

Kevin once again lost all color at the reminder of his situation.

His face reflected his inner turmoil perfectly going from hope, to determination, to fear, to panic, to pain, to determination again. Kevin was falling apart.

Matt was the one to reach forward and lay a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin's conflicted green eyes snapped to the backliner's face.

"Whatever you want to do, we're behind you man." Matt said gently, squeezing where his hand lay. "You're one of us. You got shit on by life, but we're a team."

"Fuck, Day. To hell with this shit. Let's get on the bus and fuck who ever approved of this stunt." Seth growled, arms crossed over his chest and a fierce scowl on his face.

"Yeah, you don't have to go in there. What they're trying to pull is a load of bullshit and you don't need to sit there and take it." Dan chimed in angrily.

Renee looked calm, like a black lake in winter, the still surface hiding everything underneath. "It's okay to not want to face him, Kevin. They can't force you and they shouldn't have tried."

Allison afflicted a bored look, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking at her nails. "I didn't even want to be here anyways. We might as well go home."

Wymack, Abby, Nicky and Aaron all remained silent. The four of them not really the type to doll out advice in situations like this, but two of the four also knew that Kevin actually did have to go in there. If he turned tail and ran now, if he failed to prove to Andrew that he wanted to actually be free of the Moriyamas, then that would be it. Andrew would drop him and Kevin would have to face everything on his own and he wouldn't have the strength to do it.

Everyone hung there, waiting for the answer as Kevin had what amounted to a mental and emotional breakdown right in the middle of their little circle. No one moved and no one said anything more for a lengthy stretched out period of time.

Neil could see a person in a black t-shirt and a clipboard coming out of the building and knew that Kevin's time for contemplation was up.

"Time's up Kevin. What's it going to be?"

Kevin's shoulders were slumped. His gaze on the floor, his body the very image of defeat, but when he heard Neil's words, it was like something snapped.

Kevin's spine uncurled itself, his shoulders coming up and back, his head lifting and his gaze hard as he met Neil's.

Neil could have sworn that instead of a number 2, he saw the shadow of a chess set's black Queen on his cheek.

His dark green eyes were a storm of emotions, but they turned to Kathy with a cold sort of fury. She visibly recoiled. Like she'd never seen Kevin look like that before. Chances were, this was the first time he'd ever looked like that in his life.

 _Let Riko be the King. I'll be the deadliest piece on the board._

"All hail the Queen." Andrew said softly next to Neil.

The smile on Neil's lips was nearly vicious.


	14. Cry 'Havoc' And Let Slip The Dogs of War

"I want to go out there."

He'd known it was stupid the second he said it, but he didn't take it back.

Andrew's eyebrow rose, a deceptively calm gesture on an otherwise expressionless face. Yet Neil's face remained resolute.

Their silent little battle of wills lasted far longer than it usually did, both of them unwilling to break. In the end, it was Neil who couldn't keep it up. He launched into an explanation.

"Now that we know that Kevin is going to fight, I want to give him someone who'll protect his back. Chances are, Riko already knows who I am. He probably also knows that he can't get to me, not through his family's connections. From the second he steps out into that stage, he's going to twist everything in his favor, making lies after lies until everyone's heads are fucked up beyond what we can undo."

"So, what are you planning on doing? Painting a target on your forehead and waiting for Riko to take potshots?" There was real anger in Andrew's voice, and Neil couldn't blame him.

"No, 'Drew. I plan on giving him an opponent who can actually best him."

"And you think you can?"

Neil frowned, unwilling to lie. "No. But I think I can match him at least. I can minimize the damage I know he's going to cause. He wouldn't risk outing me, he wouldn't risk letting anyone know whose son I am until he is sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he can't get his hands on me, and he's too cocky to believe that he's already lost that fight before it even started. He's going to play it polite up there, or as polite as Riko gets."

Andrew pursed his lips, hanger ticking at his jaw, expression cut from stone.

"You want to take the hits so Kevin won't have to."

"I want to stand at Kevin's side to show him that he isn't in this fight alone." Neil closed his eyes, hand twisting into the hem of Andrew's black shirt. "I know we said that I shouldn't do this. That it might cause the same backlash, that it might rile up too much, but you convinced me to keep my natural features. You asked me if I thought you couldn't protect me, now that you know everything, now that _we_ know everything. I put my trust in you, and I will always put my trust in you. You wouldn't let me be afraid of shadows, so don't let me hide from them now. My face is already out there and anyone who recognizes me will know where I am. They will come whether I do this show or not."

Andrew's eyes narrowed in genuine irritation as his words were tossed back at him.

"You stupid idiot junkie. No one likes a martyr."

One side of Neil's lips curved upwards involuntarily. "You do."

"I hate you."

"How much?"

"483%"

"It has been a while since the percentage went up." Neil teased. It was the wrong thing to do.

"Do I look like I can take a joke right now? Because you look like you could take a knife to the throat."

Neil winced.

"Andrew." He said, seriously, making sure to get all of the blond's undivided attention. He needed Andrew to know how serious he was about this. "We have as many cards as we are going to get. We've planned for this for two years, we have a general idea of their retaliations, we are in the best position to start taking them down right here and right now."

"The last time you tried to discredit Riko on national tv, you lost." Andrew pointed out harshly.

Neil couldn't exactly argue with that one. "Yeah, okay. Point taken, but I'm not backing down on this."

Andrew was fuming and Neil could see it, but he stood there and waited. He needed a 'yes' he needed them to be on the same page, he needed Andrew at his back so he could do what needed to be done. He was going to drag Riko out on National TV yet again and he wanted to know that Andrew was there, ready in case he fell.

With a deep and rumbling growl, Andrew reached for his right armband.

"An-" Neil tried to call out, surprised, but was stopped by a sharply bitten out 'Shut up.'.

Andrew slipped the armband off, baring his sheathed knives and scarred wrists. He unstrapped the sheaths from his arm and held it up. "Give me your arm."

Neil numbly held out his left arm and watched as Andrew strapped the knives his mother had bought a long time ago onto his forearm. The weight was both odd and familiar, the knives easily in reach with his right hand.

After the sheath was secure, Andrew pulled the thick armband up Neil's arm, covering the two knives with only a little bulge belying what was there.

"I know you don't use the other one because it's too obvious. I know you didn't bring it and I'm not letting you go up there unarmed. I know Riko will drag both you and Kevin into the empty hallway, I know I won't be able to get to you in time, so you do _not_ let him hurt you, do you understand me, Josten?" Andrew grabbed his wrist and squeezed, the bones grinding together painfully, but Neil didn't flinch. He looked into golden hazel eyes, taking in the simmering emotions there, that for once were reflected on his face.

Strong negative emotions. Always the only things Andrew could actually express.

"I promise." Neil said.

"If you come back to me with one mark on you at all, I am throwing you off the roof of the Tower."

"You can try, but I'll drag you down with me."

Andrew snarled, grabbing the collar of Neil's shirt and forcibly tossing him out of his way. Neil stumbled a bit, but caught himself against the wall, watching Andrew walk back in the direction their team had taken to head up to the viewing stands.

Neil swallowed back his uncertainty as he made his way to the room he remembered.

When he walked in, Kevin saw him instantly.

From one moment to the next, it was like every bone in Kevin's body turned to jelly and he sagged in the chair, not paying any attention to the woman putting flesh-tone make-up on his face. She chided him a bit, but he wasn't giving her anything. Everything in Kevin Day was laser focused on Neil.

"You made your decision. Now I'm keeping my promise. I'll stand with you, shoulder-to-shoulder. Even for this." Neil told him in French as he walked further into the room, everyone else finally noticing he was there.

There was a flurry of activity as Neil was told to change and then people came to him with make-up and hair spray and brushes. He weathered the storm stoically, sitting in the chair beside Kevin, who was constantly looking at him to make sure he was really there.

"Thank you."

Neil didn't acknowledge the quiet words.

~!~!

"I want you to tell them Coach Wymack is your father." Were the words out of Neil's mouth as they waited by the side of the stage for Kathy to rile up the crowd and introduce them as her guests.

Kevin rounded on him. "You want me to what?!" He nearly yelled but remembered where he was at the last second and lowered it to an angry whisper.

Neil looked at him like he was an idiot. "I want you to tell Kathy that the reason you came to Palmetto was so that you can have the time to heal and reconnect with your father. I want you to tell her that you want to help your father make the Palmetto Foxes into one of the NCAA's top Class 1 teams."

"B-but I haven't even told him yet!" Kevin protested.

Neil gave him a dry stare. "Yes. I know. That was your mistake. Let's change that now, shall we?"

"B-but.."

Neil held up a hand to stop him. "No. Listen to me. The Raven fans are all confused and angry about your change of color. If you don't give them a good reason, a reason they can sympathize with, then they will only turn against us at every turn. We need a way to shut down the Ravens' fans that are calling for our blood because we took the great Kevin Day right out from under the Ravens."

Kevin stared at Neil like he'd never seen him before. And to be fair, Kevin probably didn't think Neil had a head for this sort of game. After all, Neil wasn't a public figure, as far as Kevin knows, he's never been. But Neil has had more than enough practice playing the game. As long as he played it well, Ichiro left him alone. And just like with everything else that involved his survival, Neil learned fast.

"I…I don't-" Kevin didn't get the chance to finish, as the crowd began to cheer and all of Kevin's titles were announced.

"Go. It's time to stop lying. Don't you think, Kevin?"

Neil didn't get an answer as Kevin was whisked away by the coordinator.

The second Kevin stepped out on stage, his public persona was out in full. He smiled and waved as the people cheered and he smiled at Kathy like she hadn't just torn his world asunder not half an hour ago. She was actually doing a pretty good job of pretending the drama in the parking lot didn't happen at all. Neil would be impressed if it didn't piss him off so badly.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin." He listened as she crowed, shaking her head in time with his name. "I still can't believe I talked you into this. I hope you'll forgive me when I say it's surreal to see you back here alone! I still think of you as one half of a whole."

"Yes, well, I guess childish tattoos helped a lot with that image." Kevin said with a smile, a finger running through the number 2 on his cheek. "At least I have room to stretch out now. I might have to do so in a minute. I can't believe you expect us to be awake and presentable after last night's game."

Kathy was momentarily thrown off by the comment on his tattoo, but she rallied quickly. "I suppose you're right. But you clean up nice, as always."

Someone in the audience cheered loudly, obviously showing their approval. Kevin laughed. "Thank you."

"But I must say, I'm surprised to hear you refer to your tattoo as 'childish' I don't think we as your fans ever saw it that way." She pushed gently, obviously wanting to hear more.

Kevin gave her a patient little smile. "No, I never saw it that way either until recently. You see, Exy is a sport where everyone is always improving. Practice and training and pushing yourself to reach heights you could only dream of. You pit your skills against someone else's and you fight it out to see who comes out on top. You can never stop improving yourself, never stop striving for more, for better." Kevin's hand went up again, covering the tattoo. "I hadn't noticed at the time that all I was doing, was striving for second best."

Kathy was speechless. For a good moment, she stared at Kevin like he'd just pulled out a gun on her. It took her a solid 20 seconds to snap out of it. "On that same note, let's talk about last night." She directed a little awkwardly. "First, what it means, that the NCAA season started and you're wearing orange. Please don't take offense to this, as I mean no slight against your new team, but why did you transfer to Palmetto State? I understand you came as an assistant coach, but once you knew you could play again, why sign with the Foxes? I'm sure you had choices. Why would you go from the top of the ladder to the bottom?"

Kevin didn't even pause. "Well, it's like I was saying. We as players always strive to evolve. If you love the game as much as I do, you want to see not only yourself, but also those around you grow into something more. You want to face off against the very best just to see if you could win." Kevin looked down at his hands for a moment, tracing the scars on his left with his right. "Last December I thought I would never play again. I was a wreck. Coach Wymack was the only one I could think of to turn to, because he was good friends with my mother, as I'm sure you know, she taught him how to play. Even after she died and Coach Moriyama took me in, Coach Wymack always kept in touch. When I came to him, he didn't disappoint me. He and his team took me in without any hesitation. I got the chance to do something with them that I've never done before. I got to witness their growth."

Kathy reached across the desk and clasped his left hand. Kevin forced his gaze up from his scars to her face and smiled. Kathy smiled back. "I admit I expected you to return to Edgar Allen this fall. Regardless of where you are, it's amazing to see you back in action. You deserve a round of applause for that."

And he got one, loud and long.

Kathy squeezed and then let go of Kevin's hand, her smile wide. "But I see what you mean. It was rather unfortunate for Breckenridge that they were your first opponents on what is obviously your comeback, isn't it? You took four points last night, fifth-year senior Seth Gordon bagged two, and your newest teammate surprised everyone with five points. Let's talk about Neil Josten for a moment, shall we?"

"Of course."

"You really know how to shake things up around here, don't you?" Kathy said. "What were you thinking, recruiting someone as fresh as Neil? Obviously, such a gamble paid off, his talent speaks for itself, but what a decision."

"Neil is exactly what the Foxes need right now. Not because of his talent for the game, but because of his love for it. You watched it last night, he plays this sport like the universe itself hangs in the balance. The moment we saw him play, we knew that we needed to sign him. We're just lucky that we were the ones that found him before anyone else did."

"You went to great lengths to get him, I hear." Kathy intoned. "Refusing to even give the ERC his name, is that right?"

"Our primary concern was keeping Neil safe." Kevin said. "Spring was very difficult for Palmetto State. Announcing him as ours would put a target sign on his back. The ERC was initially hesitant to fly blind on him, but they eventually sided with us."

"You didn't think the ERC could keep his secret?"

Kevin didn't answer immediately, likely figuring out a way to say what he wanted without sounding rude. "No one can fully keep a secret. Sometimes the information is just too good, or it seems too unimportant and it always gets out. We weren't about to let someone like Neil slip through our fingers because we didn't take the right measures to be safe. Even gossip shared in confidence can get out and destroy a man's life." Kevin again looked down at his hand, but it was much too brief to be caught.

It was a lesson Kevin had learned with blood, Neil knew. The ERC's chatter about Kevin being the better striker was what led to Riko and Kevin's violent fallout.

"So much work and effort for a single player," Kathy led. "I can't wait to see what else he'll bring to the table. Why don't we all take another look at him? Let's see the man who replaced Riko Moriyama at Kevin's side. Introducing Neil Josten, the newest Palmetto Fox!"

Neil walked onto the stage, teeth grit and face tight. He touched Kevin's shoulder briefly before taking a seat. Kathy poured another glass of water and Kevin passed it to Neil, who took a sip immediately so he wouldn't toss it back into her face.

"Isn't this an interesting picture?" Kathy jeered to the audience. "Kevin is paired again." Neil had to nearly bite his tongue off to keep himself from replying to that one. She didn't notice. Propping her chin on her hand and leaning over her desk to smile at Neil. "I'm not exaggerating much when I say you're the talk of the nation, Neil. You're supposedly an amateur, but you play like you've been doing it for years. You are the kind of thing that only happens in fairy tales, don't you think? How did it happen?"

Neil swallowed and opened his mouth, prepared for whatever wanted to come out. "Well, you may call me and amateur, but I actually have been playing for years. I taught myself to play as a little kid but I had to drop it when I got a little older. About three years ago or so, I was able to pick it back up and I took to it like a duck to water. Mostly I played on my own, training with drills and practices that I made up to run by myself. It was only later that I made a friend who played the sport too and that was when I suddenly had someone to practice with. The two of us bettered each other, each one pushing the other to do more, be more. It was actually during one of our practice shootouts that Coach Wymack saw me play. He came to the rec-center and just like that, I suddenly had a whole team to play with." He gave her his best smile, the one he'd learned to use with old ladies when picking their pockets.

"Lucky for us that he found you. You have such a natural talent for the game. It's a pity you started so late. Imagine where you'd be today if you'd started a couple of years earlier? Or even if you joined any type of high school team earlier. Maybe you would have been snatched up by Edgar Allen or USC. Why did you wait so long?"

"I was used to being alone. I was used to playing by myself and then later on with only one person. I still loved the sport, even then, but I never felt the need to go out of my way to play the game I loved when I could just do it every day in the rec-center. I didn't actually mean for it to get me here."

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll take your seat." Kathy smiled flirtatiously. "I wouldn't mind cozying up to Kevin."

"Would you really want to get between two strikers?" Kevin joked.

"Is it possible?" Kathy asked. "It's no secret there was hostility between you and the Foxes' strikers last year. Last night would seem that you and Seth are doing better, but you don't really seem to click on or off the court. That doesn't seem to be the problem with you two."

Neil crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kevin's a hard ass." Neil said, only to get a shove in the shoulder by Kevin.

"Seth graduates in May," He went on to say after a small glare at Neil. "So there is less of a chance or need to rehabilitate his style to mine. Neil, on the other hand, is just learning how to play in a team setting. We have all the time in the world."

Kathy pounced on that wording immediately. "That implies you see this as a permanent gig. Do you really have no plans to return to Edgar Allen? Does it depend on how well you adjust to playing right-handed this season, or do you intent to graduate from Palmetto State regardless?"

Kevin's pause was loud in Neil's ears. If there was a time to back out of the deal, it would be now and if Kevin didn't watch his words, Neil would stand up and walk out right there, damn the consequences.

But he shouldn't have worried.

"I want to stick with the Foxes. My plan is to graduate with my fellow Foxes and drag as many of them with me when I sign with the US Court." As he said that his gaze went off into the stands, searching for Andrew. Neil felt himself relax at Kevin's sure words.

"Ahh, the Ravens must be sad to hear that." Kathy said. "I imagine Riko misses you"

And here it was, Neil and Kevin both knew what was coming. But things were different this time. Kevin wasn't a passive party in this fight. Neil couldn't have been more surprised when Kevin snorted at Kathy's words.

"Oh, I very much doubt that. Since he's the one at fault for breaking my hand."

And just like that, like a nail scratching down a chalkboard, or the screeching of a needle sliding off a turn table, everyone in the whole damn room was shocked into total silence.

Neil knew what Kevin just did. He put the crowd against Kathy. If she introduced Riko after what Kevin just said, it would be kin to bringing a rapist to sit right next to his victim. She would lose face.

She instantly tried to pull the conversation back from the brink of destruction.

"Oh Kevin, you can't possibly mean that. Everyone knows that you got hurt in a skiing accident. Even if he was there, you can't blame it on Riko."

Kevin held up his hand to stop her, much like Neil had done to him earlier. Neil had to admit though, he had wanted to push Kevin to admit the truth about his father, but he was doing Neil one better. Kevin was in this to cause as much damage to the Ravens as he could, and that was a train that Neil would joyfully hop on.

"No, Kathy. I don't think you understand. I've actually never been skiing in my life. I'd like to try it someday. Remember that even gossip shared in confidence can ruin a man's life? I said that because it's what actually happened to me. When the ERC's chatter about me being better than Riko fluttered down to us, Riko got angry. We were in the middle of one of our practices at the Nest when he slammed his racquet down on my hand." Kevin looked down at the back of his hand again. "I always thought that we were in it together. That we were there to make each other stronger, to push each other to always be greater than we were the day before, but I was wrong."

From the corner of his eye, Neil could see one of the producers making hand motions off the side of the stage, a cutting motion against her throat, but Kathy was too wrapped up in Kevin's words to properly end the segment, and if the production pulled the plug now, it would only reinforce Kevin's story. The punchline was already told, if they didn't let him continue, there would be no chance of saving face. And Neil could also see that Kevin had been planning this reveal from the very beginning. Every topic of conversation had led to this and would make a comeback in this little speech he'd prepared. Fuck…Kevin was the master at this.

Neil spared a glance over at his Foxes and he saw the surprise and glee on their faces. Each one looking about ready to burst out laughing or something just as crazy, but Andrew was focused. Eyes looking for any threat, because what they had just done here was far beyond what Andrew and Neil were expecting. This was an open declaration of war. And it was coming from _Kevin_ no less.

"That's why I talked about the tattoo being a childish mistake." Kevin continued, his scarred left hand coming out to touch his cheek. It made for a somber and startling picture. Especially when Kevin looked up with misted over green eyes. "I was working so hard to get better, always pushing my bounds and breaking my limits, but why? Why if the only thing I was going to be for the rest of my life, was second best. Second place. After Riko broke my hand, I ran to the only other person I really knew, and Wymack took me in no questions asked. How could I tell Tetsuji Moriyama that his nephew broke my hand? How could I stay in the Ravens? How could I ever go back now?"

"Holy shit." Neil whispered.

Kathy sat there behind her desk completely dumbfounded. Everyone in the audience sat in silence not knowing what to do, no one was sure how to move on from that revelation. If they brought Riko to the stage, if they made Kevin face his abuser on National TV the whole station would be bombarded with very angry fans. Sure, the support would be split, those who sided with Kevin and those who sided with Riko, but either side would be massive anyways.

What the hell were they going to do?

"Do you think that now that you've managed to finally tell your side of the story, that you could face him?"

The sudden voice had everybody snapping out of their stupor. Instantly all eyes turned to the speaker.

Neil didn't pay attention to any of them. He turned in his seat on the couch, pulling his leg up so he could fully face Kevin, his back pressing against the armrest.

"He was like a brother to you, and even with that kind of betrayal, it must be hard for you. Like you're split between your loyalty to him and your fear that he would do it again if you gave him the chance."

Now it was Kevin staring at Neil like he'd grown a second head.

"You'll have to face him this fall. You'll have to see him then and you won't be able to back down when everyone is locked in the court. Don't you think it's better to face your fear of him now rather than later?"

Neil wasn't going to let Kevin get away with that so easily. They needed to know that Kevin wouldn't buckle when he came face to face with Riko. They needed to be sure.

Kathy seemed to bring herself back to life as Neil finished speaking, because she instantly jumped in.

"Yes! Of course! We're terribly sorry that this has happened to you, Kevin. Truly, Riko must feel terrible. In a fit of temper, to have hurt you so bad. Will you allow him the chance to apologize?"

Fuck, Kathy was twisting this around and fast. He had to give her credit there.

"Kevin." Neil called, getting his friend's attention again. "He can't hurt you. You have more protection than anyone else, you have fans who love and support you and would be devastated if anything happened to you. You have a family who you still have to meet. You have us, all of the Foxes. He can't hurt you again, and if he tries, he is going to face a lot of backlash."

Kevin stared, stuck in this loop of strength and fear, and determination and panic. He understood all of the things that Neil wasn't saying.

"I-I don't-" he managed to stutter.

"Well, I understand why you want to stay in Palmetto if Neil here represents the type of support you get from their team." Kathy was saying, but Neil tuned her out. His focus on Kevin.

In a moment, much like the one in the parking lot earlier, Kevin seemed to win the battle in his own mind. His entire being rose up as he sat straighter and turned bright eyes to Kathy.

"I want to see him. I want to face him. To look him in the eye and tell him that I'm not broken."

This time they didn't play the Ravens fight song. They didn't wave any banners or flags and they didn't make a spectacle out of his entry. He merely walked onto the stage like Neil and Kevin both had. Except he looked like he was ready for war.

Riko Moriyama, self-proclaimed King of Exy walked onto the stage to complete silence. His jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed, his body tense and looking ready to strike out at anything or anyone. He was smiling though even if it was tight and so very forced.

"Kevin." He said, his voice the only sound in the room. "It's been so long."

His dark eyes were blazing as they went first to Kevin and then to Neil. They promised pain and punishment for this. They promised blood and retribution but Neil was never planning on giving Riko the chance.

Neil stood and placed himself between Kevin and Riko, grabbing everyone's attention all at once.

"Hello, Riko. It's so nice to meet you." Neil said, his father's smile on his lips as he stared Riko down with just as much promise.

"Nath- Neil was it?" Riko asked, his voice edged in cruelty. Not even Kathy knew what to say so she let them continue, having no clue how to lead the conversation from here.

"Yes. Neil Josten. Easy to remember, even for you, I'm sure."

Riko glared, before looking past Neil to Kevin, who was standing now, having finally come out of his shock at seeing Riko for the first time since the injury nearly 9 months now.

With Kevin once more in control of himself, Neil stepped aside again and stood shoulder to shoulder with Kevin.

"Welcome, Riko." Kathy finally cut in, her smile weary and heavy on her face. "It's good to see you."

Riko's attention shifted, but he wasn't fast enough to switch his expressions. Kathy actually flinched away from him. On live TV.

Neil really wanted to laugh.

"It's good to see you too Kathy, and you, Kevin."

"What are you doing here, Riko?" Kevin's voice was hard, his eyes cold. This was a Kevin Neil knew, one he finally recognized after months of sharing space with a scared rat. "Why did you arrange to come on this show, knowing that I'd be here?"

Riko's face turned pain, and Neil wasn't sure if it was at the effort of not reacting like he wanted to, or if it was from the sheer amount of face he'd lost that morning. Tetsuji would not be happy and Neil knew he'd use Riko as a way of showing that unhappiness.

"I came because I wanted to see you. You're my brother Kevin, and you never gave me the chance to apologize. I know you think I did what I did on purpose, Kevin, but you're wrong. In Sports, accidents happen."

Kathy jumped on that like a lifeline. "So, you're saying that Kevin's hand was merely an accident. Of course, you didn't mean to hurt him."

Riko smiled at her, his expression smoothing out now that he had ground to stand on. "No, of course I didn't. He's a brother to me, we were both raised at Evermore together. We were both sons of this sport. I would never take something so precious to both of us away from Kevin. I was heartbroken too. We had just signed with the US Court, we were supposed to play in the summer Olympics together. I lost a lot that day too."

"Of course, you did. It's normal for brothers to fight after all and Exy is a dangerous game." She turned to Kevin. "Don't you want to take this moment to reconnect with your brother? No family is perfect, Kevin."

"I was wearing gloves." Kevin spoke up again. Voice nearly toneless.

"I'm sorry?" Kathy asked, pale now.

"I was wearing one of the best models of Exy armor gloves. You broke my hand with a racquet through my gloves, Riko."

"If no one here understands what this means, let me clarify for you. Armored gloves are especially made to protect your hands. Even some of the most forceful hits only jar or sometimes numbs the hand. To be able to break a person's hand with armor gloves on, one would need to use a considerable amount of strength and momentum, aimed especially at the hand because the guard on the fingers are reinforced, with the edge of the net, because even the handle of the racquet wouldn't do that much damage." He pointed to Kevin's left hand. "You even managed to get his dominant hand. Had to make sure you'd always be the King of Exy didn't you. It'd be a real shame if that tattoo on your face was suddenly a big fat lie. Think of it, every time you see a mirror you're reminded that you were _almost_ as good as Kevin Day."

Riko glared at him and Neil felt like smiling. He didn't even hear it when some of the crowd started to boo.

"Don't presume to understand everything. Kevin and I have a very unique relationship. He knows that I would never hurt him on purpose."

"Had. Had a very unique relationship. Because I'm pretty sure that ended when you took a racquet to his future."

"Kevin chose to leave Edgar Allen. We would have kept him on as a coach, he could have stayed with his family."

"And why should he settle for less than he's worth? He's one of the best strikers in the NCAA, he deserves a chance to pick himself back up after you knocked him down."

"Losing the ability to play almost broke him the first time." Narrowed eyes turned to Kevin. "Do you think you would survive losing it again?"

"Aren't friends supposed to encourage each other? Aren't 'brothers' supposed to support each other no matter what they choose to do? It's the least you can do after being the one who broke him."

"I would have supported him in anything if he hadn't run away."

"But you're not happy he's playing again. Isn't that why you changed districts? You don't want Kevin on the court anymore so you'll cut him off at the pass. You'll destroy his chance of making a comeback and make him watch as your team succeeds yet again. You're rubbing his face in everything he's lost, and from where I'm sitting, it looks like you're enjoying the chance to break him just one more time."

"You will tone down that animosity when you speak to me." Riko ordered, face going red.

"I can't," Neil said. "I have a bit of an attitude problem."

Riko's smile was all ice. "A bit?"

Kathy intervened before everything could get worse. Neil had honestly almost forgotten that they were on a tv show. Kevin was pale next to him, but he was still standing and for that at least, Neil was grateful. "Neil does bring up a valid point I'd like to discuss. This district change is an unprecedented move. For it to be Edgar Allen makes it more surprising. Neither your coach nor the Exy Rules and Regulations Committee have given a satisfactory reason, but I don't think that Neil's far off in thinking that you transferred because of Kevin."

"Kevin plays only a small role in our decision," Riko said. "And not for the reasons this child claims. It was not a decision made lightly on our part and we've taken an unfair bit of criticism for it. The north says we are transferring to keep our ranking secure, as if they ever had a chance of unseating us, and the south cries unfair at having to contend with us. We are the nation's best team, after all, and the southwestern district is…Well, it's subpar, to be polite. To be honest, it's teams are dreadful. We hope our transfer changes that. We're here to inspire the south."

"You are here to make sure that Kevin never rises again. You are here to make sure that you remain King. Yet if you look at history, the majority of kings were all the same. Greedy, power-hungry, and cruel. I guess that moniker actually does fit you pretty well, because you know what else kings are? Useless."

"You talk a lot for someone who doesn't know his place. Whatever talent you have isn't going to be enough to beat the Ravens. You may have won your last game, but the Foxes are still the laughingstock of the NCAA, you're barely a Class 1 team."

"We are what we need to be. And with Kevin, the NCAA's Number One Striker, we'll manage a win, even if we have to scrape it off our shoes."

"Kevin won't be enough."

"Keep thinking that. Every King died because they underestimated their people."

"I'm not scared of Kevin. I know him."

"You're going to eat those words." Neil smiled, evil and dark. "You're going to choke on them."

"That sounds like a challenge!" Kathy cut in, drawing the attention back to her. "You've got 7 weeks between now and what is promising to be one of the best matches of the season!"

Neil didn't take his eyes off Riko as Kathy ended the Exy segment and they were told to exit the stage.

Kevin moved fast, headed straight for the exit hallway, Neil following behind, despite how wrong it felt to turn his back on Riko. Just as he'd expected, Riko was calm and played at politeness until he got to the hallway. Once he was out of sight of the cameras, Riko pounced.

Neil saw it coming and rounded on Riko with a well-aimed punch, throwing his weight behind it and throwing the Japanese boy against the wall.

Riko look stunned for only a moment before anger consumed him and he rushed at Neil again. Neil never fought with someone as fast as himself before. He'd fought with Renee and she had speed, but not like Riko. The man rushed him like a bull and the only thing Neil could do was drop to the ground as soon as he was close enough. Grabbing at Riko's legs, Neil slammed him down onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him long enough for Neil to grab one of Andrew's knives from under his left armband.

He held the knife against Riko's neck and Riko went still. Like a trapped animal sensing death.

"N-Neil!" Kevin called, shock and fear in his voice.

"Get him off me, Kevin. You will be punished for this." Riko ordered in Japanese, so Neil responded in kind.

"You don't look to be in a position to punish anyone." Neil mocked, digging the knife in a little deeper. He was tempted to cut Riko's throat open right there. Kill him early, no more worrying about lunatics with too much power coming after them. Well, one less lunatic anyways.

Riko's eyes widened when he heard the Japanese but he sneered. "I am going to break you when you get to Evermore, Nathaniel. You are going to lick my boots and I will make you call me your King. You'll wish you were dead."

"Big threats from a useless second son." Riko bucked at the words, but Neil jammed a knee into Riko's gut and the Japanese man groaned. Neil put his weight there, ignoring the hand digging fingers into his thigh as he trapped the other hand under his calf.

"You are going to die for touching me!" Riko yelled.

"You won't kill me. I don't belong to you. My life if not yours to take. Nothing belongs to you, you only have what daddy allows you to have. But in the end, you will have nothing. Ichiro will take over everything you have, and then do you really think he will let you live? The useless second son? The spare in case he is killed? No, Riko. You are a threat to his future heir if you survive. Tetsuji only lived because he killed Kayleigh Day, making him the holder of her shares in the creation and establishment of Exy. Did you know that? Did you know that your Master only lives because Kengo can't afford not to have the money that he brings in? Did you know that he isn't allowed to have children or marry because it would take the money away from the main branch? They have your 'Master' on a leash, Riko, and soon, they will have you 6 ft under."

Neil knew the moment Andrew arrived, and he smiled cruelly at the man under him. He was pale and shaken, all of the things being told to him probably things he's never known. Things the family would never risk telling him.

Neil pushed himself off Riko and looked at him as he stayed on the ground. Numb with shock.

"You will die one way or another. Either by me, or your own brother. When your father dies, you will follow after. Long live the King, Riko."

Without glancing backwards, knowing that Andrew would cover his back, Neil walked to Kevin and grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the door they'd entered from and out into the bright morning light. Andrew behind them.

Wymack looked at them as soon as they walked out. "Are you retarded? You would have been safer back in Palmetto after all."

Abby smacked him in the stomach. "Leave him alone, David." She surged forward and hugged Kevin. He buried his face into her hair and she dug her's into his shoulder.

"When I said Abby and I would look out for you, I didn't mean you should pick a fight with Riko on national television." Wymack muttered. "Should I have spelled that out before hand?"

"Probably." Neil replied. He felt Andrew's hand press against his back before the blond moved away and made his way back to the bus alone. Too angry and wired to be around people, Neil knew. He pushed Kevin in the direction of the bus. "Go with Andrew. It's about time we got the hell out of here."

Kevin only nodded dumbly, following with Abby after the blond.

"Coach says stupid, but I say you have balls of steel. I didn't think you had it in you." Matt said, looking Neil over as if checking for any injuries. "Strange though, I thought you were more the quiet type."

Seth snorted at that. His hand came down on Neil's shoulder and he squeezed gently. "I don't know what that was out there, but you stood toe to toe with the devil and spit in his face. I don't know how the chips are going to fall now that people know Riko is the reason Kevin's even in Palmetto. Does this mean no more death threats?"

"No. This will have repercussions. Don't let your guard down just because maybe some fans will take our side in this. Ravens fans are fanatics and they show it." Neil advised. Feeling tired and mentally done with the day. He wanted to lean against Andrew and breathe for a long time.

Seth looked at him in understanding, like he could see exactly what Neil wanted. Then he shook his head and just smirked.

"You dragged Riko out by his hair into a dirty parking lot and beat him with his own racquet, on National Television." Allison said with no small amount of glee. "I totally take it back, I am so glad I came. That was amazing." She was leaning against a smiling Renee with gleeful looking Dan bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you." Neil said with no inflection in his voice.

"Let's go." Wymack sighed. "I'm going to drop you all off at the dorms and spend the rest of the day drinking. Damage control can wait until tomorrow."

They all made their way to the bus and left to go back home.

They arrived hours later, everyone worn out and flagging.

As Andrew reached to unlock his door, Dan stepped near him and spoke. "Hey, Let's go out to lunch together as a team. We don't have to talk about this morning if you don't want to."

Andrew looked at her dully, expression blank and voice monotone as he answered. "No."

He opened the door and stepped inside. When Kevin went to follow, Dan stopped him. "Don't worry Kevin. We'll figure this out."

Kevin looked at her and nodded, acknowledging that but not saying a word.

Aaron and Nicky pushed at Kevin's back to get him through the door before turning to the upperclassmen outside.

"Look, Andrew's not doing okay right now because he had to sit back while people he promised to protect were in danger right in front of him." Nicky said, tiredly. "Send Neil over in like 2 or 3 hours and we'll do something for a late lunch together."

With that, Nicky just the door in their face.

Neil watched all of this from his own door as he waited for Seth to open it so they could go in.

"I think I get it." Seth said quietly, grabbing Neil's attention. He waited until the door was finally open and they were walking inside to continue.

"You and him. I think I get it. You tore Riko apart out there today and for a moment I was proud of you. Like you were my little brother or something and I was watching you score the winning goal." Seth looked uncomfortable, but he stood there and kept talking. Making the effort. "And I was next to Andrew the whole time. When Riko came into the room, I felt him go still next to me, everything in him focused on where you and Kevin were and just how close danger was in front of you. Renee had to throw herself across his lap to keep him in his seat and I was holding one of his arms and Wymack was holding the other and Matt had his hands on Andrew's shoulder, but I asked before I touched him, yeah? Everyone else was looking at me weird when I was like 'Hey, monster, I'm going to grab your arm, okay?' and he just nodded. He was uncomfortable being restrained, but he nodded so that he had something holding him back from getting in between you two and danger."

"Andrew doesn't break a promise."

"Yeah, exactly." Seth raked his hands back and forth over the top of his head, looking somewhere between angry and confused.

"Listen, Seth. You trying is enough. We don't expect anything else. Hell, everyone on the team is an asshole, but at least we all respect each other…sort of." Neil let him off the hook. In truth, he just wanted to climb back into bed and forget this ever happened.

Seth grunted before turning and heading back into the bedroom.

Matt came in moments later.

"Hey, Neil. Are you okay?" Matt's concerned gaze flicked over his tired face and Neil knew what he most likely looked like.

"I will be. I think I just need sleep."

"Yeah me too. Nicky said to tell you to go over there in 2 or 3 hours. Dan wants everyone to go out to lunch together as a team." Matt yawned, jaw cracking and arms thrown over his head in a long stretch. Neil was already headed for the bedroom.

"Yeah, that's fine. Andrew will need that long to cool off anyways. I think he's pissed at me."

"What, for calling Riko out?"

"No, for going on the show in the first place. He didn't want me to do it."

Matt frowned. "Well, it's not his choice, so what does he care if you go or not?"

Neil looked at him for a moment before sighing and just letting it go.

"Nope. I'm too tired for this. Just go to sleep Matt."

"Fine. Can we put that interview to record though? I think I'd enjoy falling asleep to the sounds of Neil Josten setting Riko Moriyama on fire."

Neil couldn't contain his laughter. "Fuck you, Matt."

Matt just grinned back.

Yeah. Consequences would come, but him and Andrew had a plan. He'd protect his Foxes. Even Seth.


	15. From The Other Side

Neil woke up late into the afternoon to a text from Andrew. All it said was: _Come._

With an exasperated sigh. He slid out of his bed, not even bothering with the ladder.

He heard gasps from Matt's bunk and nearly let go of his bed too soon, almost falling back onto his ass, but managing to catch himself just in time.

When he looked at the lower bunk to be sure everything was okay, he saw Matt and Dan sitting with their backs against the wall, watching Neil in pure horror. Dan looked sick.

"Everything okay?" Neil asked, sorta freaked out by the gasp and now the staring. His grip on his phone tightened a bit as all they do is stare at him.

Suddenly and all at once, Dan bursts into motion. She surges up and forward, hands held out and reaching for Neil, who was taken by surprise and instantly tried to back up to avoid being touched, he tripped on the hem of his sleep pants and actually did fall back onto his ass, but Dan wasn't deterred. She followed him down and came at him again, Neil panicked.

He had no weapon, had no knives to defend himself, nothing but his own body and thanks to Andrew, he knew that his own body was his best weapon.

He caught Dan's wrist quickly as it reached for his stomach, grabbing hold of her pinky and ring fingers in a hard grip, he pulled them backwards. Her cry was startled and pained, but Neil didn't stop, he used that grip to push her backwards until he was able to get on his feet, remaining on the floor in a crouch to minimize the enemy's target.

"Neil! Neil let her go!" A voice yelled and suddenly there was another body coming at him. Neil growled. With a harsh yank at the hand he was twisting, he brought the body of the woman in front of himself, his chest against her back and his arm around her neck as he held her hand behind her back, hiking it up higher when she started to struggle.

"Neil!"

Instantly at hearing that name yelled out, he was back.

Noticing that the woman he held was Dan and that she sounded like she was in pain, Neil quickly let go of her, turning weary eyes up to look at Matt who watched him like he was a dangerous animal as he went to a kneeling, cursing Dan's side. One of her hands cradled in the other against her chest.

"Shit." Neil heard behind him and turned fast, only to see Seth looking on with a blank face from his own bed.

Neil went pale.

"I-I'm sor-"

Seth cut him off.

"You didn't ask permission. Did you?" His voice was angry but he was directing it at Dan and Matt, who were so confused and horrified and scared. Neil had done that to them.

"What?" It was Matt who asked. Seth got off his bed and knelt by Neil.

"Can I touch you?" he asked.

Neil gave him a once-over, instincts looking for weapons despite him knowing that this was just Seth. It was just Dan and Matt, he was safe and in his dorm at Palmetto. He was currently 17 years old. It was his first year, he was a striker sub, his jersey number is 10.

"Yes." Neil says softly after he is done reciting the facts he knows. A trick Andrew had taught him after the nightmares got too bad. It was right after the Baltimore incident, right after Lola and Nathan and so much pain.

Carefully, moving slowly, Seth held out his hand. Neil reached for it and allowed Seth to pull him up. When Neil was standing they both turned to look at Dan.

"You didn't ask permission. You just went for him, his mind processed it like he was under attack." Seth explained, a hint of anger still in his voice and a pinched expression on his face.

"B-but…the scars." Dan whispered. Neil flinched, he couldn't suppress it.

"And your first instinct when you see someone with scars on their body is to lunge for them and try to pull his clothes off?" Seth asked disgusted.

Dan looks guilty, but Matt is still eyeing Neil. The fear is gone from his expression, but he still looked both weary and lost. Matt had his own scars and he knew how people judged him when they saw. Addict, Druggie, Needle Whore. Matt had been through his own share of shit.

But now Neil understood what had happened.

When he'd slid out of bed, thoughts only on getting to Andrew and seeing if his partner was doing better now, his shirt had ridden up. His stomach and a good portion of his torso had been exposed to the bottom bunk where he hadn't known Dan and Matt had been sitting.

He sighed again. Looks like it was time for another bout of show and tell.

With a quick and decisive move, he pulled his shirt over his head.

All eyes in the room are on him now, and he allows them to look. Seth looks like he's about to throw up, and Dan and Matt aren't much better. Neil gives them just enough time to take in an categorize each brutal mark.

"My father was a fan of knives." He says, before pausing for a bit. "He wasn't a very nice man, to me or my mother. Most of these are from him. He is the reason I reacted so badly when you suddenly came at me. My mind was still slow and clouded from sleep and your gasp put me on edge and then a body was coming at me fast and all I knew was that I needed to fight back or get hurt."

No one in the room seemed to like his answer, but he didn't really care enough. Andrew's text still on his mind.

Without waiting for them to come to and start throwing questions at him, Neil put his shirt back on as he walked to the bedroom door. He was halfway across the kitchen before he heard Dan calling his name.

"Neil! Neil! Wait!" She came running after him but stopped a few feet away. She was being very careful now and Neil hated it.

"I'm not going to break, and my mind is already clear so I'm not going to snap at you." He said, voice toneless with his frustration.

"Neil, why did you never tell us. We-"

"Because it's none of your business." Neil stated bluntly, making the pity in her face shut down immediately. He saw Matt and Seth coming up behind her but didn't really care. "I am a player on this team. I am a striker for the Foxes. My name is Neil Josten. I am slowly learning to make friends with new people for the first time. That is the only thing you deserve to know. Whatever information you think I owe you, is bullshit. I will open up, on my own time. It is my choice, my decision who gets to know about anything to do with me."

He didn't want to be here. Turning back around, he ignored Dan's call this time and rushed out into the hall, running for Andrew's room like he was being chased by hellhounds.

He slammed his way through the opened door, taking a mental note that the room was empty. Locking the front door, he made his way to the bedroom and knocked.

Andrew's expression was blank as he opened the door but his eyes were concerned. He eyed Neil's frantic face and heaving chest and twitching fingers critically.

"Cigarette or run?" Andrew asked.

A sudden rush of gratitude made Neil's shoulders sag. He knew that whichever one he chose, Andrew would either let him go and do what he needed to find his feet, or he would go with Neil, a solid presence as Neil calmed himself down.

"Neither." Neil decided. "Can I just come in?"

Andrew nodded and stepped back, allowing Neil into the dark room. The lights were off and black out curtains hung over the window. Four beds, two against one wall and the bunkbed against the other marked a familiar space.

He made his way to the lower bunk, knowing it was Aaron's bed for now but not caring. As he sat, Andrew pulled out one of the desk chairs and settled it in front of Neil. When he sat down, their knees were only centimeters apart.

Neil looked up to take in Andrew.

He'd known that when they were both awake again, Andrew would either come to him or call him back. Andrew would check his body for new scars or bruises to make sure that Riko hadn't hurt him, and if he found one, he'd grit his teeth hard and rub at the tender skin. It always hurt, but Neil took that pain with relish. Andrew was wiping away the hurt caused by someone else. If he caused a bit of pain doing it himself, he didn't care and Neil didn't stop him. It often used to happen with injuries and bruises he'd gotten while playing for the Bearcats.

Almost as a trade-off to the pain his attention would cause, Andrew would also massage strained muscles and rub some of the weird smelling cremes on Neil's most tender places.

He wouldn't ever say anything, and Neil would never comment.

"Do you want to talk?" Andrew asked carefully.

Neil shook his head and Andrew nodded.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Neil took off his shirt again before standing up to pull off his sleep pants again. Andrew's hands grabbed his hips, only letting go when the pants were gone and kicked away. Neil sat back down on the bed in his boxers, letting Andrew's eyes roam his body.

"He left a bruise." Neil said. "When I was holding him under your knife, one of his hands was free. Dug his fingers into my thigh."

Andrew looked for it and found it fast. Blue and purple but not dark. Riko had grabbed, but not wounded. It was just over his knee, but the muscles there were so tight, Riko had likely felt like he was gripping steel.

Andrew's fingers pressed against the bruise and started to rub, firm but never cruel. Neil swallowed down a moan at both the pain of the small hurt and pleasure at Andrew's touch.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Monotone as usual, but Neil smiled a bit.

"I almost did, but there would have been no way to swing an escape if Riko Moriyama's body was found in the wing hallway of the building where Kathy Ferdinand's show is shot. We need it done quietly."

The blond hummed.

"You were right behind us though, and I had Riko subdued by the time you arrived."

"Did you go and talk about Ichiro's plans for him?"

"I did. It shook him up pretty bad. I don't know if he'll direct that anger at us or if he'll turn it inward. It'll depend what happens within the next 2 weeks."

"Have you called Manny?"

"No, your text woke me up." Neil admitted. Andrew's ministration on his thigh right above his knee stopped as the blond got up.

He had to plant a foot on the lower bunk and heave himself up to reach under his pillow on the top bunk, but when Andrew came back, he was holding one of their burners.

"Call him."

Neil sighed. He'd wanted just Andrew for a little while, but the blond was right. They had jobs to do, especially now that everything was actually moving. All of the jobs he'd been doing for the bigger families in the East Coast would finally be paid off. They needed spies and intel on Moriyama activity and they could only get that by asking for it. Neil just wasn't so comfortable with showing their hand like that.

Still, he grabbed the phone out of Andrew's hand and stood up. Without asking, because really their bed had been ' _their_ bed' for far too long for any bed to ever belong to just one of them again, Neil climbed up into the loft bed and laid down away from the wall, waiting for Andrew to decide where he wanted to be.

He wasn't very surprised when Andrew climbed up too. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed when he saw the book in Andrew's hands. Using Neil's knees as a backrest, Andrew leaned on his braced legs and opened his book to read.

Neil wanted to reach out and run his hands through soft blond locks, but he needed to focus. Everyone else would deal with the fallout of what Kevin and Riko did tomorrow, but Neil and Andrew needed to make sure plans were in place tonight, before anything was put into motion that they couldn't stop.

Manny picked up the phone before the first ring even stopped sounding.

"You fucking tore Riko Moriyama apart." Manny said, voice hollow with amazement. "Kevin Day told the whole nation that Riko Moriyama broke his hand, and you poured gasoline on his wounds and lit him up. Do you know that everyone is talking about you now? There is no more hiding for you."

"Hey, Manny. It's good to hear from you too. No, I'm doing okay, how are you? Really, that's great, I'm sure you'll make smart life choices." Neil said humorlessly.

Manny bellowed a laugh. "Okay, okay. Hello, Neil Josten, Striker Sub for the Palmetto Foxes, probably the best player in the NCAA right now! Why did you never tell me that you could play like that, Neil? You were racing around that court like the freaking road-runner. You've got footwork like I've never seen before? Did you take dance or something?"

"Or something. Look Manny, I'm glad you watched the game and the interview and all that, but we need to get serious for a moment here." Neil cut in, feeling a bit sorry, but really wanting to get this over with.

"Oh, no, yeah. Of course. Okay, so the Rosa cartel in Baltimore have been watching for your father, and the Vianni Familia has eyes on Evermore. There's a French kid on the inside, he's from the Moreau Family. Rumor has it, the family is trying to break away from the Moriyama's, some are seeking shelter under Cobalt's borders, but the kid was stuck inside. He wants out. Last person to talk to him about it was his aunt, she's under Cobalt protection right now but she's allowed to see the kid every two months. She got in touch with two other Neutralists for information on a safe place for him after an extraction, but I extended my own invitation. He's agreed to work as a spy. I'll be passing him miniature recording devices and microphones to get proof of what goes on behind the castle walls. If we want to take down Tetsuji all at once, we need a way for this kid to collect info, so in two months, we'll see if he got anything for us."

Neil paused. "Wait. Jean Moreau?"

"Yup. I think that's the kid's name."

"And do you know why he'd want out now? And not earlier?"

"Apparently, the kid is friends with Kevin. The reason he was given my contact was that he'd lost faith in the Moriyamas."

Neil hummed. Damn, he was picking up Andrew's habit…a habit Andrew himself had picked up from Renee.

"Connor is ready to move when you call, but he wants a meeting. I'm no longer enough of a bridge, he needs to meet with you and judge if he can work with you." At that, Manny sounded strained. "I've been getting that request across the board actually. Everyone trusts you for the simpler business, the properties and contracts, but…they need more. They want tapes translated, they want business deals brokered, and they want trust. That doesn't happen when you can't put a face to a name."

Neil closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit."

Andrew turned his head, not looking back at Neil, but attention all but captured.

"I know. Neil…man I know you aren't going to like it, but have you ever thought of becoming one of the Neutralists?"

"Fuck…"

"No, listen to me. All of us provide a service and we are safe under the code. We don't pick sides, we are trusted for that. You've already proved that you provide a service, and if you became a Neutralist, more families would be willing to work with you."

"Manny, I'm going to go pro one day. I can't be a Neutralist, Neutralists are anonymous."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Manny, you can't have a Neutralist become a public figure."

There was a huff of breath on the other side of the line and Neil was staring at Andrew who had finally turned around, book forgotten and gaze intense.

Andrew knocked Neil's legs down, slipping his own under Neil's thighs and holding onto the back of his knees to tug him slightly more forward. Neil went without word. He was pulled up by the collar of his shirt until his forehead was pressed against Andrew's. This resembled the position they were in when Andrew jerked them both off together in the back of the car what seems like so long ago. Neil couldn't help breathing in deeply, taking in Andrew's clean scent, the hint of cigarette smoke more a comfort than anything.

They were close, enclosed together here in the loft bed. Neil curled his legs around Andrew's hips and felt Andrew's legs curl a bit around him in return.

"Neil, man, at least think on it okay? I know you don't really want anything to do with this world, not beyond what it takes to get out of it…but you might not have a choice. Will you meet with Connor? It has to be before Kenna arrives."

Neil looked to Andrew for an answer. It took a moment of deep thought, but the blond nodded.

"Fine. Tell Connor he'll have to come to us though. Can you come too?"

"OF course. I can drive to Palmetto-"

"No. Colombia. I'm not bringing the boss of one of Boston's Irish Mobs into my world here in Palmetto. Have Connor fly in and come to Colombia."

"Understood."

"Tomorrow?"

"That'll work."

"It was good to hear from you Manny."

"You too, kid."

They hung up and Neil sighed.

"We've got the protection for Kenna, but Connor wants a face-to-face." He told the blond.

"Yes. I caught on."

"Do you think going is a mistake?"

"No. We were bound to be put in this position at some point. Anonymity does not inspire trust."

Neil sighed again. "I need to call Stuart."

Andrew didn't say anything. He just watched as Neil dialed the number. Only it wasn't Stuart who answered. It was a female voice.

"Hullo?"

"Who is this?" Neil asked, instantly on edge.

"Ah, you must be my cousin. Abram?"

Neil frowned. "Eliza?"

"Oh, you do know about me. You're looking for Stuart, aren't you?"

"From what I could understand, this is his number."

"It is, but he's in bed rest. Bullet wound at a raid a few nights back."

"Oh."

"How are you, cousin."

"I'm fine."

Andrew's fingers dig into Neil's skin when the blond grabs his jaw and Neil winces.

"Yes, you looked it on the tv this morning."

Shit… "Shit."

"Yes. My father was livid." Eliza giggled a bit, sounding so young despite the fact that Neil knew she was 23 years old now. "You certainly have the Hatford temper."

"That wasn't me angry. That was just…" Well, it was just who he was if he were honest, but he wasn't about to tell that to Eliza.

"Yes. It was quite a surprise to see you in an interview sitting next to Kevin Day and facing down Riko Moriyama looking so very much like your father."

Neil swallowed his ire as he closed his eyes. "I'm not my father."

"No. You're much more suicidal. Tell me, do you want to die? A stunt like that on national television."

"The Moriyama's can't touch me. Not without starting a war with at least 3 other families."

"Yes, we heard, but do you think that will stop your father?"

"My father isn't unbeatable."

"And neither are you."

Neil was quiet. But in his head, the answer was obvious. _Not alone, no._

"What's your goal here, Eliza?"

She made a soft noise over the line, something the nearly went unheard if the room around them hadn't been silent.

"I wanted to get to know my cousin. Stuart doesn't have children, you're the only cousin I've got."

Neil wasn't fooled. "Thomas is using you to see if he can build a bond between me and the family. With Vincent dead, and you next in line, having me emotionally attached to you would insure your place as head of the family. Especially if having my support means that the people who doubt you and prefer me would have to sit down and shut up."

Silence.

"I'm not stupid, _cousin_." Neil went on, a little mockingly. "I'm familiar with the emotions brought on by a familial bond. I'm also familiar with how people twist it, how they use it to get what they want. I have a talent for languages, I pick them up quick, I also have a talent for mimicking accents, recognizing them, identifying voice, and silence. I don't break under torture, and I have skills fighting, and running, and hiding. I have no doubt that my mother told Thomas all of this. I also know that Thomas won't find another one of me in his lifetime, especially not someone in the family. The things I could do from within Hatford ranks would boost the family until your legacy becomes world-wide. How much do you think I'm worth?"

Silence.

Neil's eyes lifted to meet Andrew's bored hazel ones, steady and attentive. Listening but never talking. Always there but never bending him, never breaking him into what he would want Neil to be. All Andrew has ever asked him for was the truth and respect, and in return he matched Neil and gave much more.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't work. You sound like a smart woman. I'm sure you'll make a great Head, but if it's all the same, I'd rather my only contact in the Hatford family be Uncle Stuart. Tell him I'll be expecting the details of our last deal sent to me as soon as possible. Goodbye, Eliza."

"Abram! Wai-" But Neil didn't listen, he ended the call and threw the cell over the edge of the bed, hearing it hit the floor and not really caring if it broke. Manny had sent 8 of them in a box a few days ago so they'd broken the 3 they'd used so far on the roof.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked, and Neil wanted to drown in the relief.

"Yes. Will you fuck me, Andrew?" It's a careful request. He knows that the answer could go either way, especially with the events of earlier that day. The interview had put Andrew nearly to the edge of his control, but Neil never hid what he wanted, and he wanted this right now.

A blond brow rose in question. One that Neil answered honestly.

"Want you inside. Want the heat, to feel full. Want you." It was all he could give really, because he didn't have any other reason. They sometimes used sex to comfort and reassure, sometimes to bring them back on even footing, sometimes to take the edge off if everything else was too much. It wasn't ever used as a bargaining chip, or as a crutch, or as a way for one to appease the other. For them, this was always mutual, _always_ for them both.

Neil craved, so he asked. Andrew wanted so he gave. Sometimes, to Neil at least, it felt like Andrew's want was always waiting until Neil's could match it. While they both initiated intimacy with equal frequency, Andrew could always tell when Neil's arousal rose. He only ever asked when he knew the answer would be 'yes' while Neil was used to casting a line blind, not knowing what answer will come back.

This time was a 'yes'.

Pushing Neil over onto his back, Andrew gathered his knees under him and hovered over the lithe scarred body.

"Will you take off your shirt?" Neil requested.

Andrew reached back and pulled the black tank top over his head, not bothering with a verbal answer as his mouth finally crashed down into Neil's.

Soft but chapped lips were bitten and sucked, tongues sliding together always in an attempt to get closer. To sink in, in a way the barrier of their skins never allowed them.

Andrew allowed Neil's hands on bare skin, and then sunk a little lower to nip and kiss at Neil's neck, feeling a spike of thrill when the man under him bared his throat, tossing his head to the side and giving into Andrew, wanting everything Andrew gave.

The blond tongued and bit his way down a smooth neck to a scarred and torn apart chest. He gave a few of the marks his attention, sucking hard because he knew that got him the loudest moans, and moans were always a reminder that this was something _wanted_. As much as Andrew wanted to do this, Neil wanted it to be done.

So, he bruised up the healed skin, leaving his own marks of pleasure above the ones earned in pain. It was one of his favorite things to do.

He felt the hands on his body, but they were never greedy. They didn't move over his skin in harsh awkward pats in the dark, because this wasn't forbidden. Neil's hands moved firmly but always carefully, keeping his touch one of pleasure until Andrew couldn't even remember what anyone else's felt like. Sometimes, he liked to ponder on the contradiction. The differences between _them_ and Neil. The biggest one was that Andrew was in control of this. Of his own pleasure and of Neil's and it was easy to fall into the want in his stomach when there were delicious and familiar moans and whines echoing in his head as his slick fingers pried Neil apart.

Unlike any other partner in Andrew's life, Neil never said the word 'please' especially during this. While most other people couldn't help it, and when they were too far gone would fall back on that damned word, Neil never once made that mistake in years of allowing them both this.

It's the same now as he begs and demands in equal measure, his voice higher than usual and so clouded over with the need that Andrew almost wants to deny him. He doesn't though. Not for long. His control here is an illusion, but it is one he holds onto with both hands as he _allows_ his cock to sink slowly into Neil's waiting body.

Every time they do it, it's a challenge for Andrew.

Hand jobs, blow jobs, and just about anything else they do together is controllable. Andrew sets the pace, he doesn't get lost in the act, not totally, because he needs to make sure that Neil still wants it. The whole time Andrew _has_ to make sure Neil still wants it, it's almost a compulsion in his chest. He can choose to give it or withhold it as long as Neil wants it.

But he doesn't ever feel in control of this. His hips move, pumping into Neil's body almost on its own. An animal instinct that Andrew will always be uncomfortable with but has learned to allow as long as it is still giving Neil pleasure. Yet it's so hard to keep checking when his body starts to betray him.

It's good, so very good that Andrew wants to grit his teeth and fight it back until he's learned to tame pleasure like he'd learned to tame pain. Only, pleasure was wilder than pain. While pain could be endured and stored away, it could be pushed back and beaten down, pleasure would not relent. It surged in his body at its own will, forcing him to cave in his chest like pain never did.

Andrew hated the feeling, and yet he also craved it every time.

If Neil was willing, he would do it constantly, he would give into the pleasure every single day and take Neil along with him, but that would be too much like _them_.

It's the reason Andrew limits this.

Not sex in general, they share orgasms as often as they can find time alone sometimes if they are both willing, but allowing _this_ act, allowing himself inside Neil or having Neil inside him was too dangerous.

Neil came first. Andrew makes sure Neil always cums first and always as many times as Neil wants.

He'd been weary of Neil's insistence that he keep going past what Neil was obviously comfortable with. To push on and make his already sensitive senses sing louder and for longer than was physically pleasurable. When Neil had explained that going beyond the pleasure allowed him a measure of peace and comfort, Andrew had relented.

He didn't care if he caused Neil minor physical pain. Knocking him over the head with rubber balls, gripping his wrist too tightly, rubbing roughly at bruises or cuts. Pain was a part of life, it was _proof_ of life and as long as it didn't go too far, Andrew didn't care if he caused it. Neil was used to pain and Andrew was too. He'd felt the release that pain had the power to induce when he controlled it, when he took control of his own pain. Controlling Neil's pain though? When Neil asked to be pushed past the pleasure, to ride on a razor-sharp edge between two extremes, when Neil whined and keened because it was too much _good_ at once. Andrew craved that as much as he craved being inside of Neil and that too was dangerous.

When he came, he used his fingers to keep going. Neil was sore and soaked in his sweat. His legs spread and his body shivering with all of what Andrew gave him and yet his eyes still blazed even as they glazed over. One more time, Neil could take one more time.

So Andrew would give it to him. He used his fingers and his mouth, knowing full well that all of Neil was tingling on the verge of 'too much' but trusted that the red-head would speak up when it passed that point. Neil never had before, but Andrew trusted it even then.

Neil nearly screamed out loud, but Andrew was quick to surge up and swallow that sound in a kiss, using his hand to pump Neil's cock until it spilled again.

It was then that he finally stopped giving. He left his fingers inside, remembering when Neil had complained that when he moved away too quickly, the emptiness almost hurt. Instead he kissed Neil. Softer than they'd done when this started, relaxed and gentle.

Andrew didn't mind being gentle. If he'd have to speak out loud, he would bluntly say that it didn't matter to him. When it felt good to be gentle, when it felt right, he just was. Just like when it felt okay to be rough.

When he pulled back and finally took all of himself away from Neil, there was a smile left behind. Something that changed those piercing blue eyes, that lightened that hard-edged face, and calmed a part of Andrew.

Neil had called this feeling contentment and yeah, maybe it was. He wasn't sure what happiness felt like, had never felt it and didn't really care to. Contentment though was good. It relaxed his body and gave him something he rarely ever felt. Peace.

They were covered in sweat and cum, and Andrew would probably have to change his sheets, but they continued to lay there side-by-side and fade into the silence and stillness of the room.

This body, this younger body of his still craved cigarettes. Something that wasn't unfamiliar as it was annoying. He'd kicked the habit when he graduated and signed with a pro team. It had been in his contract that he remain in the best physical health that he could, so smoking had had to go. Andrew had taken it in stride. Yet, now he craved it. It was an inconvenience and a weakness.

"Do you think I should become a Neutralist?"

The question broke their quiet and Andrew was somewhat annoyed by it.

"Do what you want." He replied. His tone was consistent. Always empty unless he was angry and he was fine with that. It's not like it mattered.

"It's not just about what I want. I practice more than you do, you're the one doing most of the work for the families, on top of all your schoolwork." Neil argued. It was a useless argument so Andrew just hummed. "I'm serious, 'Drew. If I went for it, it wouldn't just be me as a Neutralist it would be both of us."

"And we'd be dragged into the world you spent years trying to get out from under." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah, but Manny said that people are starting to ask for more. They have tapes, likely interrogation tapes to translate."

"Do you want to keep doing the work as a translator?"

That gave Neil pause and Andrew waited.

"I like the work." It was an opinion, not an answer.

Andrew didn't feel like it needed a reply so he waited some more.

"I think the work we did already isn't enough. Favors are owed and the families will pay, they need to if they want their word to keep being good in the underground, but for the extent of this fight, I don't think it'll be enough. Not unless we manage to take the Moriyamas down by New Years and also dismantle the Ravens and dismantle Nathan's and the Moriyama's empires. As long as there is still a few of them left, they will try for revenge and we won't know until it's too late."

"We already tried running from one underboss to another. It didn't work."

"But this won't be running to anyone. Neutralists are protected under code."

"And do you really believe that criminals would follow a code if it meant a threat to one or multiple of them? Think of who you are and what you can do, idiot. You may be an asset they want now, a new toy to play with, but when you know too much, when you know about inner dealings of more than one family, you become a threat and its all of them after your ass."

Neil frowned, but didn't speak. Too busy thinking. Always thinking but never getting anywhere.

"We won't become Neutralists." Andrew finally spelled it out. "The translation work was only to get their attention and their interest, keep the Moriyamas in line with rumors and protection, it was never a permanent thing."

"Kill them."

Neil sighed like Andrew was the one being unreasonable.

He didn't bother talking though, so Andrew moved to get up, pulling up the sweatpants he'd slid halfway down his thighs and taking a fistful of Neil's auburn hair.

He looked into sharp eyes for a moment, watching how all of the ice seemed to melt the longer he stared. Those eyes watched him like he was worth something. Followed him like they couldn't do anything else. They enticed him and dragged him down until they were kissing and those eyes finally closed.

When they managed to get out of bed and into the shower, Andrew washed away the evidence of his action from Neil's body, the bruises he'd left behind with his mouth being the only proof that he'd given the other man anything at all. Andrew eyed them until they were covered with one of his own black t-shirts that were too wide in the shoulders and always showed a bit of Neil's collar bone. Always the right one because of the marks all over his left shoulder.

They made it out into the common room and Neil made coffee in the little kitchenette as Andrew grabbed the store-bought container of mixed fruits.

"Are we going to Eden's tonight?" Neil asked, likely remembering the trip they'd had last time. The round of questions and then the call about Seth's overdose. Just like he was.

"No."

"Are we going to hang out with the upperclassmen?"

"No."

"Can we go to the Court tonight then? I want to keep working on that thing we started over the summer."

"Fine. Invite Gordon."

Neil didn't ask why and Andrew didn't give a reason.

They left at 10. When Neil asked, Seth agreed. Kevin wasn't happy, but he dealt with it. No one spoke in the car. Seth trained and cursed and yelled, but did every drill Kevin showed him. Andrew blocked 14 of Neil's 20 shots, before getting bored and walking off the court.

They went back to the dorms tired at 2 in the morning and Seth wanted to kill them all. But at least he was still breathing. Allison was waiting for him and as they kissed, Andrew passed by uncaring. Neil seemed glad though.

Seth survived the night, but who else paid the price? After all, weren't there always consequences.

Andrew walked into the dorm to find Aaron and Nicky playing video games. Aaron had done the dishes, and Nicky had bought pizza. Behind him, Kevin was locking the dorm room door but Neil's voice could be heard as he talked to Matt and Dan out in the hall.

The idiot was showing his hand to every person on the team two at a time it seemed. No longer as careful to hide all of his secrets as he'd once been. No longer ashamed or affected by it. Andrew wasn't sure if it was refreshing or annoying, so he settled for annoyance when he listened to Neil explain it later.

Nicky and Aaron and Renee were the only ones left who hadn't seen Neil's childhood on his skin. They would soon though if this trend kept going.

In his room, he pulled the four knives out of their sheaths and began to polish them, checking the edges to keep them sharp. He hadn't cut himself on his own knives in a long time, so the danger of wearing them when he'd been younger had evaporated, he remembered passing on Renee's knives to Robin. It had helped her sleep, though they still often found her in one of the beanbags in the common room watching re-runs of old Exy games.

Pulling out a laptop from one of the desk drawers, Andrew looked up Robin Cross again. Reading about her recent events. Keeping an eye on another person he'd promised something to, even if they didn't remember it. This, for now was all he could do. He still had three years before she would come back into the fold.

He pulled out files Manny had sent them in a secure e-mail and started working on the translations, noting addresses for business, amounts, and names. Committing everything to memory and storing it to use later. Despite it all being legitimate and law abiding, Andrew always checked to make sure. Looked up each property, each name until he had a clearer picture.

This fight wasn't over yet and his idiot had to focus on what he could handle. What he couldn't handle, Andrew would do it for him. This stuff, gaining leverage, making plans, keeping them safe, all of it he would do quietly. It always hurt less when you stayed silent.

~!~!

Sunday morning saw Neil and Andrew and Kevin in Colombia.

With everything that happened at the interview, Andrew wasn't leaving Kevin by himself at any point and Neil didn't comment. When Kevin asked why they were going on a Sunday, Neil told him the truth.

"The people who are going to be protecting and hiding your aunt want a face-to-face meeting with us. They have something to gain here, but trust, especially with the Irish is hard to win completely."

And yet they managed it just fine.

Connor Manson was older than Neil or Andrew had been expecting. Probably late 40s and smiled a fair bit, even as sharp green eyes assessed all three of them.

Seeing Manny again had been great for Neil, who had hugged and talked animatedly to the Neutralist. Andrew and Kevin had talked to Manson.

"I thought my brother said, Neil was the man to meet. I wasn't expecting you Mr. Day, nor you Mr. Minyard."

"You're going to be housing and keeping my aunt safe. I should have a right to be here." Kevin said.

"Right, you are, boyo. I just don't like surprises."

Andrew could tell, it wasn't as big of a surprise as Manson made it out to be. Three guards had been sitting at the three escape routes of the diner they were meeting in. Neil had tensed the second they entered, but Manny's smile had made it easier to Neil to let his anxieties go. It hadn't been so easy for Andrew.

"Do you have when I asked for?" Manson's hands were steady on his silverware as he cut into his pancakes.

Andrew stayed silent as he slid a flashdrive over the table top to the man.

One of the guards stood up from his seat at the back and walked by, grabbing the flashdrive as he passed. Neil turned confused eyes at Andrew, but didn't comment.

"You are buying yourselves a lot of clout, Mr. Minyard. I do hope you won't need it."

Andrew didn't care either way. This was only a backup plan. It wasn't hard finding the man's estranged daughter. Threatening one of the comp-sci majors in one of his classes hadn't taken much effort and the hacking work hadn't taken more than a week. With the leads Manny had given him, he'd found Claria Silverfield, born Cleera Manson, easily enough. Witness Protection wasn't what it was meant to be. Too much corruption, too little resources and anyone with the right leads and a good hacker can get shit done.

"Keep your promises. Mr. Manson." Andrew replied coolly.

He got a wide grin, white hair framing laughing green eyes and a wrinkled face. "Always do, boyo. Always do."

They left soon after.

At Palmetto, everyone was still alive, but there was no telling for how long, so Andrew kept Aaron, Nicky and Kevin in their dorms and made sure that Neil was with Dan, Matt, Allison, Seth, and Renee in the girl's room watching a movie. He'd be on edge for the next few weeks, but that he could handle. There was a time in his life when he didn't know what being relaxed meant.

On Monday, morning practice when on as normal as it ever was. Andrew couldn't help being slightly glad for that. At least this time he wouldn't have to hear one of Wymack's stupid inspirational speeches.


	16. Bridging The Gap

Officer Higgins called on Wednesday.

Andrew still wasn't happy with it.

When Wymack called Andrew into his office, yelling about the police on the phone for him, both Andrew and Neil stiffened. Having just come from a session with Bee, he and Nicky hadn't even changed by the time the phone rang, and when Wymack bellowed, Neil knew who it was and what it was about.

"Pig Higgins. What do you want."

The conversation seemed to go down hill from there. Despite knowing exactly what was going on and what it would lead to, Andrew still wasn't going to air his dirty laundry for anyone.

"There's another child in her house, isn't there? You wouldn't call me of all people about anything else. She isn't supposed to – I don't care. Leave me alone." Andrew growled and spoke a little louder to drown out Higgins' arguments. "Shut up."

He hung up and it rang again. Andrew picked up.

"No. I don't care what your argument is. You failed every one of those kids. I don't care what you think. Fuck you. She wasn't supposed to take in any more kids. Whoever fucked that up isn't connected to me. I don't care, Higgins, what part of that do you not understand? I know 8 different languages I can tell you that in. Fuck off, if you call me again, I'll kill you."

This time, the phone didn't ring again. Andrew stared at it like he was watching paint dry and Neil couldn't keep himself away. He moved closer until Andrew could see him from his periphery, and when Andrew looked up he stopped and stayed there. A steady place in the torment that was Andrew's mind. The blond stared at him for a long moment until Wymack spoke.

"Now what have you done?"

Andrew's attention turned up to the big coach. "What makes you think this was my fault?"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question. Why is the Oakland PD calling you?"

"Someone wants something from me that I'm not willing to give."

"You lie to my face one more time and we're going to have a problem."

"Just because you think it's a lie, doesn't mean it's going to be." Andrew's arm came up to toss the phone across the room, but Neil caught his arm. Andrew's sharp angry eyes turned to him and Neil's hand retreated.

"Don't." He whispered quietly. Andrew thought about it for a moment, but his arm came down and he threw the phone onto Wymack's desk instead.

"He worked with the Oakland PAL program. Thought he could save at-risk kids by teaching them sports after school. Kind of like you, yes?" Andrew answered Wymack. "Idealistic to the core."

"You left Oakland three years ago."

"Yes, but sleeping demons never lie, do they." Andrew turned back to Neil and stared again. Eyes looking for something Neil wasn't sure how to give. Then, Andrew looked away, eyes on Aaron who'd paused in stretching to watch them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Wymack put an arm out to block his path. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Andrew ducked under Wymack's arm and kept walking.

"We've got practice." Dan yelled after him. "We have a game on Friday."

"Yes, oh Captain, but don't worry about it. Someone already bought your victory."

Neil knew that Andrew was talking about their deal. He'd talked to Manny about the ice-cream at the diner last Sunday and it should be arriving in a few days, but that had been for a win against the Jackals. What would he owe Andrew for the game on Friday?

"Cut the shit, Andrew," Wymack cut in. "What's really going on here?"

Andrew paused and turned around and punched the wall hard enough to split the skin of his knuckles and Neil found himself surging forward, but he was stopped by Andrew's outstretched hand holding him off.

"A little blast from the past has left me feeling a bit murderous at the moment. I figured you'd want me as far away from your players as possible. The ERC would have a fit if our team was down a player." At that, he turned again and walked right out the exit. Neil let him.

Before the door closed, Wymack's voice bellowed out, "You and I are going to have a very long talk later, Andrew."

"Sure." Andrew replied, not meaning it as the door slammed closed behind him.

"What did I miss?" Nicky asked as he looked around to see if anyone else was as confused as he was.

"Answers, now." Wymack demanded, turning on Aaron.

"I don't know." Aaron replied.

"My ass you don't."

"I don't know. I don't know why Higgins is calling. Call him back or take it up with Andrew if you want answers. He was Andrew's mentor, not mine. I only met the guy once."

"He obviously left an impression if you still remember him."

"Oh." Nicky startled in realization. "Is he-?"

He didn't finish, but Aaron did. "Yeah. He's the one who told me I had a brother."

Wymack rounded on Neil.

"And you? Got anything you want to say to me?"

The upperclassmen looked confused, but Nicky, Aaron, Seth, and Kevin looked on with interest. Neil wasn't really sure what to say, or how much to say. So he said nothing.

Wymack sighed deep and long.

"Yeah. Didn't think so."

As soon as the drama was done, everyone went back to practice, only Neil was distracted. It caused Kevin to yell at him a lot more and it caused Seth to glare at him like Kevin being Kevin was all Neil's fault. Dan wouldn't allow anyone to slow down and Renee was all soft encouragement and careful words and everyone flicked strange glances at Aaron. They hadn't known that Andrew grew up in the foster system while Aaron stayed with the twins' mom, Tilda, so it wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the amount of tact they showed in not asking questions right off the bat. Even Allison, though she was catty with everyone around her, didn't turn shit around on Aaron.

When it was finally over, everyone found Andrew in the parking lot, smoking on the hood of his car. Neil went up to him without fear, but everybody else seemed to stutter to a halt.

"What do you need?" Neil asked quietly, aware of their audience but not really giving a shit.

Andrew watched him, expression blank, blood dried on his knuckles as he blew smoke into Neil's face.

"Get in the car."

Neil nodded and followed directions.

The upperclassmen all watched as Andrew's lot peeled out of the stadium parking lot without looking back.

~!~!

When they got to the dorm, Andrew took Neil up to the roof. They sparred bare handed, no knives no weapons and Andrew was far more aggressive than Neil remembered. They didn't have their gloves or wraps, and Neil doubted the wraps would have helped with Andrew's already bleeding hand but that didn't matter to them.

They stayed up there, fighting for a good two hours before Andrew was finally calm enough to sit on the edge.

Neil followed him down gingerly, sticking close but not touching. He'd already overstepped once that day when he stopped Andrew from throwing the phone.

"It's not supposed to be hard." Andrew said, sitting with his legs over the edge and his elbows on his thighs, hands between his knees and head down.

"The past isn't dead. Ghosts are walking around wearing the face of our abusers. It's definitely not supposed to be easy." Neil said, not mincing words. That wasn't them. They were always honest with each other, calling out their bullshit and airing out everything between them even when the words that needed to be said were harsh.

Andrew shot him a look of annoyance but didn't contradict him.

"Are you really not going to tell Higgins anything?"

Andrew's fists clenched and unclenched and Neil watched them as he waited for the answer.

"Aaron's trial was bad enough. I'm not going to do it again."

"Even if it helps more kids?"

"Killing Drake would do the same thing without another trial."

"And how are you going to do that without another trial?"

"Aaron and Nicky don't need to know."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm going to kill him."

"How, Andrew. If you wait for Thanksgiving, then there will be a trial and the truth will get out."

Andrew closed his eyes. Struggling with something inside himself and Neil looked away from him. Giving him the privacy of fighting this one alone.

When Andrew didn't say anything for a long time, Neil spoke.

"I always wished it had been me. I wished I hadn't frozen, that I had acted faster than Aaron. I wanted to kill him myself."

"You're not my savior, Josten."

"No. I'm not. But you are mine."

Andrew scowled at him, but Neil didn't back down. "You protect everyone who means anything to you viciously and you never expect anything from us. Not really. Your deals are an excuse, they've always been. You don't think that that is being a savior? I wanted to be the one saving you. At least once."

"Fuck off, Josten. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"No, you aren't. Not even then. But it doesn't stop me from wishing that I could have killed one of your demons."

Andrew was silent.

"Are we going to wait until Thanksgiving?" Neil pressed again, needing to know what would be done about Drake Spear.

After a long moment of nothing, Neil thought he wasn't going to get an answer, but he remained still and quiet and it paid off.

"We'll wait until Thanksgiving. We know where he'll be and we know how to avoid it. This time, Luther is going to go down for this too, he won't weasel his way out of it. I told him, I warned him-" Andrew stopped.

"How do you want to do it? If we do it at the house there is no way it won't go to trial."

"There is if we buy the judge. He'll dismiss the case."

"And Aaron and Nicky? Kevin?"

There was a pause.

"Are you going to let them find out?"

No answer.

Neil understood though. Despite not wanting his brother and cousin to find out about the abuse Andrew had suffered, he couldn't find a way to keep it from happening. Nicky needed a reason to give up on his parents and stop letting them hurt him. Aaron…Aaron was never supposed to know, but his knowing had brought them a little closer thanks to the sessions with Bee.

Andrew didn't know what the right answer was, and he didn't know what answer he really wanted to give. So he gave nothing.

"They are all in Matt's room right now telling the story of how Aaron met Higgins." Neil tells him instead.

Andrew hums. "Nicky has a big mouth.

"Sometimes. He's only telling them because he knows that, about this at least, you won't care."

Andrew is quiet for a little bit, before his back straightens and he turns to face Neil.

"Yes or no?"

Neil gives him a small smile. "Yes, Andrew." Andrew. Always Andrew or 'Drew. Never AJ, never again AJ.

Neil accepts the kiss when it comes. It's soft and tentative, Andrew poking his own boundaries with a stick, but Neil is happy enough with just that, so he doesn't say anything.

They go back inside 20 minutes later.

When he got to his dorm, no one was happy with the bruises on his face and arms.

"I'll kill him!" Matt snarls, but Neil just sighs with a shake of his head.

"Don't start that. It's not what you think." He tries.

"Neil! He hurt you! He beat you up!" Dan argued.

"You shouldn't let things like that just slide. You're enabling him. All of us are in danger because you pretend this kind of shit is okay." Allison said. Seth for once was quiet, waiting for an explanation. Nicky, Kevin and Aaron didn't look surprised. They were used to the sparring sessions back at the house in Colombia.

"It's not like he didn't take his own punches and kicks. We were sparring. I'm actually not that bad off, he has a black eye." Neil argued, because it was true. He had a bruise on his jaw and a bump on the back of his head near his ear where Andrew had caught him with an elbow, but his arms and legs were where the real damage was. Andrew liked to go for the knees, something Neil was very familiar with and so was able to block nearly every time, but it cost him.

"Neil, you already have enough marks on your body, don't you think?" Matt said gently.

Nicky and Aaron looked up at that, but Renee stayed where she was, already eyeing him from the corner of the couch.

Neil shook his head and glared a little. "Look, Matt, honestly I appreciate it. You guys are the only friends I ever had, or close to it, but you don't have a say in what I do. Especially not with Andrew." That last statement confused nearly all of the upperclassmen. Only Renee and Seth seemed to understand.

"Now I'm going to bed. Fuck night practice Kevin, we'll make up for it tomorrow. Seth, you coming with us?"

"Fuck." Seth groaned, face twisted with disgust but he nodded all the same.

"Good night, guys." Neil said as he walked into his room.

"I wish he'd let us help him." He heard Matt sigh through the open door. "It's like he's got the world on his shoulders and I can't figure out why."

"He's a big boy. If he says he's got this shit, I'm going to leave it to him." Allison answered flippantly, though the fact that she said anything at all was surprising.

"Sure, but even the best of us need help sometimes." Nicky said.

"Well, don't ever tell him that. He'd start pushing us away and keeping everyone at arm's length." Dan grunted. "But hey, on the upside, did you hear him call us his friends?"

Neil sighed and climbed into his bed. He'd shower in the morning.

~!~!

The next day at practice, he was approached by Matt and Dan.

They talked about how he was part of Andrew's group now, how they'd seen it last year with Kevin and how Andrew was going to drag him down into their rabbit hole. Neil didn't have it in him to tell them that he and Andrew had been together for a good many years now, and he was actually quite okay in the hole thank you.

"Don't go so deep you forget about us, okay? Put one foot in their hole and keep the other up here with us. You've got to be the piece that finally brings this team together. We can't make it to the championships without them. Promise me you'll try." Dan said. Neil wanted to sigh.

"I'm not exactly a uniting force," Though, he knew that he was. If Neil asked, Andrew would try. If not to get along, then to just be there while Neil was. He just hadn't done it so far because it didn't seem like the upperclassmen really wanted to bridge anything. And if the upperclassmen resisted, Andrew wouldn't even try.

"You've obviously got something Andrew wants," Matt said. "Where Andrew goes, they all go. You just have to pull him harder than he pulls you." Neil wants to say that Andrew doesn't pull him anywhere. Andrew is actually the anchor around which he floats, but he wasn't going to argue. He knew the drill here.

"I'll try." He shrugged.

"Good." Dan's smile is wide through the rest of practice.

When they get to the dorms, Neil sits at his desk and starts the classwork he needs to finish before the game on Friday. Unlike last time where he'd started his first year with 6 classes, he knew better now. His 4 classes weren't anything he was ever going to take, but he was taking a Spanish class and a Portuguese one prepared for next year. He was debating majoring in linguistics and communications, but it would depend on Andrew's plans. He'd never given Neil an answer to what their end game was, other than the deaths of their enemies and going pro and making Court.

He knew that Andrew would be sparring with Renee tonight. Neil was sore and had night practice and Andrew still needed something to block out the thoughts in his head, so Renee was next in line it seemed. When they heard noise outside their door, Neil knew it'd be Renee.

She had a new limp and it seemed to worry Dan, but Neil knew that the sore spot was probably her hip. The way she was walking gave it away.

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Dan said, mothering the born-again.

"I know." Renee said, taking a seat on the couch and smiling at Neil in greeting. Neil smiled back.

"Bad fall when he tackled you?" Neil asked. Renee's smile seemed to widen.

"No, he knocked my legs out from under me." She replied.

"Damn, I hate it when he does that. I learned the timing though. Stomp on his leg once and he won't do it again."

"I'll take the advice, thank you."

Dan and Matt looked at the two of them like they were crazy, but didn't say anything about it.

"Is this going to be a problem?" She asked Renee.

The woman shook out her rainbow tipped hair. "Not for us. Whatever it is, it's strictly personal. He'll be back on the court tomorrow."

"He'll be back on the court tonight. We have night practice with Kevin and Seth, when he comes back."

Dan eyed him. "See, you're already bringing us together."

Neil shrugged. "I want to win. I'm good, but I can't carry the Foxes through finals. We have to do this together, and Seth isn't so bad when he shuts up. Still explodes like a Volcano sometimes, but at least he's actually doing the drills while he yells. It probably helps him with breath control and stamina."

Renee, Matt and Dan all smile as they shook their heads. "Really." Matt laughed. "Sometimes you sound just like Kevin."

Neil wrinkled his nose. "Oh fuck no."

When the girls left, they took Matt with them. Neil waited for Seth and when the striker came in, he looked pissed.

"Fucking piece of shit! This is a load of fucking crap!" Seth yelled out, storming around the room and kicking at chairs and balling his fists as he paced.

"Whoa, what the fuck, Gordon?!" Neil exclaimed, on edge with the tension of threat suddenly in the room.

"I fucking lost my job!" Seth railed, his fist coming up to punch the wall.

"Hey! No! Stop!" Neil didn't touch him, but he put his hand between Seth's fist and the wall before the other striker took the punch. "Do you want to be like Kevin and have to learn to play with the opposite hand?"

"Fuck!" Seth raged.

Neil watched him silently for a moment as he continued to pace.

"Kevin's going to be here soon. Keep that energy and rage for the practice." Seth turned and glared at him, but Neil didn't flinch.

"You lost your job, fine. Then make Exy your job. I'll pay you what the flower place was paying you if you stop being a dick and come to all of Kevin's night practices."

Seth paused, face going incredulous?

"What?"

"I'll pay you. You'll have a salary to send home. Just play Exy well enough to earn the money and its yours."

"What the fuck, Ginger? Do you even have money? You walk around in clothes that looked like you got them at the bargain bin from Savers."

"Fuck you very much, asshole. That's not the point. Yeah, I have money. And I need this team to make it past finals, and I need it to be flawless. We need as much positive press as we can to protect ourselves from the Ravens and their shit."

Seth stared at him for a while longer before huffing out in annoyance.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'll take the deal. It's better than looking for another job that can work around my practice schedules. What the fuck do I care if you waste your money."

"Good. Then come on. We've got drills to run."

Neil and Seth met Andrew and Kevin in the hallway and the two went down to the car together. It wasn't the first time Seth was riding in Andrew's car, but it was the first time he actually managed a conversation with Kevin about affective precision drills without blowing up and resorting to yelling.

Neil was feeling pretty good about their chances for the away game the next day. When Andrew caught his eye, he smiled at the blond, only getting a snort in return.

~!~!

The next morning's ride out to Belmonte University was mildly uneventful. Dan and Matt seemed interested in grilling Seth about night practice and what the fuck happened there, while Allison and Renee talked quietly in the front. Andrew's lot sat one to a row in the back of the bus, with Neil and Andrew in the last two seats. Everyone seemed to have noticed the shift in the team now that one of the most volatile players was finally working at being part of the team as a whole. The only holdouts on everyone's mind was Andrew's lot, even if Neil knew that wasn't true. Their defense line was strong and Andrew would hold it for as long as he cared to. Tonight, Neil knew that Andrew would, if only to take the anger he felt about Higgins, Luther, Cass, and Drake out on the court.

Andrew's payment for the Jackals would be arriving tomorrow and Neil knew Andrew would love the flavor. Even if Neil hated it, Whisky was Andrew's booze of choice every time.

Chatter ran rampant on the road. Everyone talking strategy and dealing out advice. Dan and Kevin talked about stats and habits they picked up while watching tapes, and Nicky just seemed to love a reason to interact with the upperclassmen. Aaron was silent in the seat in front of him, but Neil leaned over the back and decided to speak to him.

"When are you going to tell Andrew about Katelyn?"

It was a simple question, but it got a very very violent reaction. Aaron stood and rounded so fast that Neil had to tip back and nearly sit back down to avoid the fist that came at him.

Frantic hazel eyes more green than gold looked back to Andrew's seat, but Neil knew that Andrew was busy. He had an audiobook playing and both earphones in while he read one of the required AP English books.

"Calm down. He's busy. But seriously Aaron, the more you put it off, the worse it'll be. For both of your relationships. Tell him now, ask him to back off. He will."

Aaron's eyes were blazing when he looked at Neil.

"Stay the fuck out of my business." He hissed, low and venomous. "You might be fucking my brother, but you're nothing to me. Keep your mouth shut and leave me the fuck alone."

With that Aaron sunk back down and Neil had to sigh.

"She cares about you…you idiot. Stand up for her and show Andrew that you mean it. It's the only way he'll accept it."

But he was ignored.

~!~!

The Foxes were notorious for their lack-luster teamwork. Even their first game of the season hadn't convinced people that the Foxes were different this year, but Neil was determined to change that image today. With the Jackals, Neil had taken an aggressive role, focusing on scoring because of what Gorilla had done to Seth. He wasn't going to let them fall behind. When Andrew had stepped into the court, Neil had been able to show off more than just his footwork, but also his speed.

The fact that the game was picked up by ESPN2 and broadcasted live, meant that the team today would know that Neil was their biggest threat. Not Kevin. This fact wouldn't be good, if the Foxes had still been where they were before Andrew had dragged Allison and Seth to Colombia. Whatever had sparked in Seth, whatever Neil's words had done there, it had worked to an extent.

Seth wasn't a pleasant person, was never going to be, but he was focused on the game. He was putting in effort that he'd never shown before and he was practicing like he had a future in his head, finally. It didn't mean that he would be enough for them to win.

Seth was their weakest striker, he was neither the fastest nor the most precise.

Nicky was another problem. He was the defensive lines weakest link, but Aaron knew how to compensate for it, and Matt could usually hold his mark while keeping an eye on Nicky. After Neil and Andrew, Matt was their best player, especially with Kevin's hand being what it was. It was Nicky's enthusiasm that kept him in the game. Renee was enough to minimize the opponents scores. She had good instincts and fast reflexes, but if she was overwhelmed or the other team's striker was too fast, she'd be left behind. She also didn't have Andrew's strength meaning that her return shots couldn't get into the opponent's side of the court, where Neil needed them to be.

For this game, Neil was stuck in the sidelines for the first half, Andrew by his side looking completely and utterly bored as they watched the game.

Allison played aggressively, unapologetically stick checking and stealing the ball any chance she got. With Renee in goal, Aaron and Matt playing defense, Allison meeting out punishment, and Kevin and Seth working in a tentative sort of understanding, they'd managed 4 goals by the time it was his turn on court. Kevin had scored 2 of the first quarter's goals while Seth had gotten the other 2, and when Neil stepped out to sup for Kevin, Nicky stepped out for Aaron. The score was stuck 2 to 4 in the Foxes favor.

The crowd was loud and the sea of green and orange was an eyesore to everyone present, but Neil shut all of that out as he focused on the game.

When the ball was in play, Allison moved it forward to Seth, who had the dealer on him in seconds. He only managed 3 steps before having to pass it back to Allison who'd moved forward as the opposing team's strikers fell back. When she rebounded it off the Plexiglas to Neil, she was off on the trajectory and Neil had to back track for it, which left him basically open for his mark, who was on him in a second. Neil cradled the ball against his chest and moved fast, sidestepping her and counting each one in his head automatically. He managed a pass to Seth who only broke free of his own mark with the footwork Kevin had drilled into him the night before.

Seth got 8 steps in before he was checked, and instead of losing the ball he rebounded it off the floor just in front of Neil. Just like the Raven drills. Neil was already losing his mark when he caught the ball, carrying it the rest of the way to the goal and taking the shot without overthinking the move.

The home goal lit up behind the goalie, who snarled at him.

There was no trash talking here, they'd seen Neil's skill and didn't know much about his life. They had nothing on him to use and so they cursed and swore and kept their fool mouths shut. It was Neil's first goal of the night and he'd scored within 15 minutes of being in play.

As the game went on, Seth managed another goal by the skin of his teeth, but he got checked as soon as the goal lit red, his shoulder hitting the court wall violently.

Kevin was subbed in, and it went from there.

They didn't manage another goal until the second half. When Andrew was finally in, Neil grinned viciously at the backliner marking him and racked up his speed. He danced around and away, using the sense of balance he'd gained from ballet during his first year going pro.

 _"Start running."_ He heard Andrew in his head as he took off down the field. He knew what Andrew would do like it hummed in his bones, they've practiced and played too long not to read each other's move and motives. He was five feet in front of the confused goalie, when he turned and jumped.

Andrew's ball hit his net perfectly, and he cradled it when he landed, using the momentum of his arching racquet to put more power in his shot as he spun and let go.

The ball curved like it was intended, so while the goalie's hand was where it was supposed to be, it wasn't enough, swaying in an arch right past him and lighting up the goal in Neil's second score.

Kevin scored next, body checking the backliner who marked him and forcing his way past like a determined bull. He came in so strong that the goalie barely moved to block the ball Kevin shot. He'd taken a hit to his pride last game, having Neil score more points didn't sit well with him and he was determined to stay ahead of the freshman, a fact Neil didn't miss and mocked him for as they went for another play.

The score stayed 8 to 3 until Neil managed another breakaway. His backliner mark was good, she read his movements, but Neil was a master at broadcasting the wrong thing. Faking her out took nearly no effort and he was past her again, catching a pass from Dan and scored the Foxes' final goal of the night.

With 20 minutes left, Seth subbed in for Neil and Neil sat watching as Andrew shut the goal down.

While the Terrapin's strikers weren't bad, they weren't as fast or as powerful as Andrew was used to and it killed them. No matter how they faked or crowded, or how fast they made the shot, Andrew was there either batting it away or catching it.

The Foxes win against the Terrapins 9 to 3, and only because Renee had her turn on the goal. Each of the Foxes' strikers scored 3 points. Neil got slammed into the wall twice, and Kevin was not a happy camper.

He spent the ride back to Palmetto with Andrew's earphones in his ears listening to Andrew's audiobook in the hopes of ignoring Kevin. As he looked around at his cheering teammates, the smile on their faces, even Seth's, Neil allowed himself to feel his happiness. No, it wasn't like it had been. They hadn't struggled for this win like they had before. They hadn't fought tooth and nail with one of their own buried 6 feet deep and a unity born from loss and desperation.

But maybe this was better.

Besides, they still had a lot of tooth-and-nail fighting to do later on. After all, they'd originally lost their first game against the Ravens in October, and Neil wasn't planning on letting that happen again. Let's see the Foxes fight for that win with everything they've got.


	17. A Rocket Launcher to a Knife Fight

It was Tuesday when Kevin and Nicky finally managed to get everyone out to go shopping. The kick off banquet was around the corner and Kevin wouldn't let Neil skip it, despite the fact that Neil knew exactly what was going to happen there. He sincerely hoped that he'd get the chance to snap at Riko again. It was always just a little fun to see dark eyes widen in shock and outrage that anyone alive would dare say words to the great King of Exy himself. Fuck, but Neil was tired of this shit.

Believe it or not, he actually missed the periods of his life where times were relatively peaceful. Andrew and Neil can't go away for a weekend anywhere without Kevin, Neil shared a room with Seth the asshat and Matt the puppy dog, and while one sneered at him first thing upon waking, the other pushed into his space and his business like he belonged there, and Neil missed the Matt who was mellow with everything going on. The one who leveled out the 'protective' and the 'big-brother' roles he'd taken on. The Matt whose wife was pregnant with their first child and told Neil that he expected him to be the Godfather along with Allison as Godmother.

Shit, he'd never even seen his Goddaughter/Godson born.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Andrew, who knocked their shoulders together as he passed by Neil. Not even a word between them.

That was another odd thing.

Andrew had been off for days now. Ever since the phone call from Officer Higgins. Neil didn't know why. He'd had questions, multiple questions he wasn't sure would be answered, but with the game against the Terrapins around the corner, he hadn't asked them. Now they had a few days before the game against USC-Colombia, the only other Class 1 Exy team in the state.

He wanted to confront Andrew. To ask the question burning a hole in his tongue, but it was never the right time. With Kevin and Seth coming to night practices, the Foxes trying to always get him to bridge the gap in their team, the classes he signed up for, and normal every day practices, Neil was stretched too thin.

He'd almost not noticed it, had almost dismissed it even, but Andrew had had one of their burners under his pillow. That had been odd in itself because they usually keep their burners in Andrew's desk drawer because they know no one will look there for fear of death.

They both worked on their translation for the families, but Andrew always took on the brunt of it, doing it in his spare time and not much else. It seemed to be the only thing he put effort in other than Exy, and the Exy was only because of Neil.

Andrew should have been expecting Higgins to call. Should have been expecting what had come and seemed to have completely blind-sighted him. How could that be? Neil knew why it had sort of slipped his mind. While the Thanksgiving incident with Drake was always a sore spot and never forgotten, this part, the part with Higgins, that had been. But not for Andrew, never for Andrew.

Neil could only think of two reasons as to why Andrew would be surprised to receive a call from Higgins. 1. He truly forgot. Pushed the memory away so forcefully that it didn't come back until it happened. Which was…unlikely for Andrew. Or, 2. Andrew had done something that would have changed that outcome and was taken aback when it had happened anyways. Which honestly, was the option that made more sense.

Without really paying much attention, he chose a pair of dress pants and let Kevin choose his shirt instead of Nicky, who constantly brought out these ridiculous colors. At least no one tried to set him up with any Vixens this time.

Andrew remained nearby as they shopped, but it didn't look like he was there. His stare was vacant, not disinterested, and he was quieter than usual, even for him. When Nicky asked Andrew how he thought Neil looked, Andrew had barely glanced at him and hummed.

Something was wrong and Neil had none of the answers for this.

It wasn't too long before they left the mall, collecting Aaron from the food court area, before making their way back to the Tower. As the other's got out, Neil stopped Andrew with a hand on his arm, not touching just hoovering there, waiting for a yes or a no. He didn't get either, but at least Andrew stayed in the car.

"Aren't you guys coming up?" Nicky asked, ducking so he could look through Neil's window.

"No. Not yet. Go on." Kevin made a face, so Neil amended. "We'll be back in time for night practice. Collect Seth and meet us down here." Finally, Kevin nodded and the three left without another word.

Neil's attention focused back on Andrew who wasn't looking at him.

"Do you want to drive, or should I?"

Again, Andrew didn't answer with words. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot, no real destination in mind.

Neil searched his brain for a good way to start this conversation.

The burner? The flashdrive he'd handed to Connor Manson? The surprise from Higgins' call? The freak out on the roof?

They were driving for a while, before Neil figured he'd be blunt. It always worked for him.

"What did you do?" He asked.

That at least got him a glance before Andrew's eyes were back on the road. Well, it was small but it was something.

"When Higgins called-"

"Don't." Andrew's voice was harsh and it was the only thing he had said all day so his voice was gravel and Neil couldn't help frowning.

"Andr-"

"I said don't. Shut up."

Shit. This wasn't good. Andrew was actively shutting him out, something he hadn't done in years, something Andrew had only ever really done when the conversation was about Drake. Neil wasn't understanding anything, he didn't have any of the pieces to this puzzle.

"Andre-"

"Shut. Up." Low menace hung in Andrew's words, and Neil didn't…he wasn't sure what to do. So he did.

They drove in silence, around and around until the needed gas. Andrew pulled up at a gas station, filled up, and they were at it again. It was nearly 2 hours of endless driving later that there was a thaw.

"What did you notice?" Andrew asked, tone finally its normal emotionless timber.

"The phone. We don't keep the phones out in the open, never. And never under our pillows. We call them, they don't call us, so there is never a reason for it to be under your pillow, unless you were using it without telling me."

Andrew hummed and waited, so Neil continued.

"The flashdrive to Connor Manson. We work through emails, Manny set it up secure just for that, we never put that stuff on anything external and we never bring it with us. Actually, the fact that you allowed the meeting at all was odd, you didn't even put up the token arguments, just agreed like someone used to following orders."

Again, Andrew hummed. He was probably ticking off a list in his head, comparing what he'd been doing to what Neil _noticed_ he was doing. Neil buried his annoyance and listed off the next point.

"You were surprised when Higgins called." Andrew actually glanced at him when he said that, but Neil didn't pause. "But you would have remembered that call. You remember everything, so why would you forget _that_ call? You wouldn't. You _couldn't_ forget. So, the only thing that makes sense is that you did something. You planned something or pulled something that you believed would keep Higgins from reaching out about the other kids in Cass's house."

There was silence in the car again as Andrew took in Neil's words.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." Andrew mumbled. Actually, mumbled under his breath, like Neil wasn't supposed to hear it.

"So you did do something."

"I did."

"Are you going to tell me what?"

"No."

"Did it work?"

Andrew's eyes were narrowed the next time he looked at Neil, and he could read the answer on that pale angry face before it came out of that thin pinched mouth.

"Not as well as it was supposed to."

And that was it. That was all he got from Andrew as he drove them back to Palmetto.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked, already expecting the answer he'd get.

"No." Cold and distant and cutting, but Neil didn't let it bother him much. He'd wanted to grab Andrew's hand, to touch his hair, to connect them in some way because he felt a little adrift when Andrew cut him off like this, but he would take the answer and swallow it.

"Okay."

Practice that night was tense and not even Seth was immune to it. Kevin didn't even yell, though he did insult with feeling.

When they went back to the tower, Andrew didn't even say goodnight as he walked into his room.

~!~!

Wednesday saw Neil once again in the shopping mall. Only with Matt and Seth this time. They talk ideally about movies and shows, and for what is probably the first time in his life, Neil is able to respond. He'd watched a lot of movies with Andrew in their apartment after they graduated. Practices were still grueling in the on and off seasons, but without classes or any other real obligations, Andrew sat Neil down and they watched everything that happened to catch Andrew's eye at any given moment.

Neil kept up conversations, but his mind was on Andrew.

It had been years since the blond had pushed him away like this, had kept him at a distance and hid things from him. Yeah, they don't tell each other everything, but stuff usually comes out sooner or later and any new information gets stored and then let go of. There was never anything seriously wrong before and Neil was floundering.

"Hey, Neil man, you okay?" Matt's voice snaps him out of his head and he looks up.

Matt's in a suit. It's sorta cheap but it looks good on his tall form. It's black and he has a light button-up shirt under it, no tie.

"I'm fine." Neil finds himself saying and wants to wince. If Andrew had been here, he'd have knocked his elbow against Neil's diaphragm for that one.

"Bullshit." Seth said, but he didn't stick around to hear anything. His phone rang and he stepped away to pick it up. The red-head just scowled at his back, making Matt laugh.

"Listen man, I don't really know what's going on, but you know you can come to me, right? If there are any problems with the team, with your classes, with Andrew's group, anything. We're here to help you."

The sincere look in Matt's eyes made Neil smile.

"You guys can't always fix my problems. Sometimes, I need to go it alone." Matt opened his mouth to rebuke that, but Neil waved his hand as if batting away the unsaid argument. "No, listen. I know that you guys are there. Believe me, I know you've got my back. But some problems are my own, they can't be solved by anyone else and no one else can get involved. Still, when I get done solving it, I'll come to you guys. We can all sit around and stare mindlessly at a television for hours and I can forget I even had problems in the first place."

Matt grins at that and Neil feels his heart clench because Matt had given Neil that same smile for years, and all Neil can think about is if his Godchild would have had the same smile.

No, Neil had never really been a fan of kids. Too fragile, too easy to fuck-up like his own parents fucked him up, but he'd had a while to accept the fact that a little baby would be a part of his life and he better get used to it. Dan's words not his. He'd picked up baby-books just because, and watching some how-to videos online. He hadn't been looking forward to it, the anxiety of it wouldn't let him, but he'd resigned himself to it and now…now there were emotions tangling themselves in his chest and he didn't have Andrew to anchor him home, to pull him out of his head, to remind him that there is still time, things will still happen, we can live it again, it's only a few years.

Neil doesn't realize he's in the middle of an anxiety attack until he's crouched in the corner of the dressing room Matt was using, and the tall man was kneeling on the floor with him, in dress pants he hadn't bought yet, with Seth hovering over his shoulder in what sorta resembled concern, or constipation.

Matt soothed him through it, asked if it was okay to hug him. Neil agreed.

He was wrapped in very long, very strong arms, his back pressed against Matt's chest.

"Breathe like I do. You can feel it at your back. Breathe in, and breathe out. Deep like me, okay, Neil?" Neil said okay. He sat there and followed Matt's breathing, all the while wondering where the hell Andrew was.

They left and went home as soon as Neil was calm enough, but both upperclassmen kept shooting him odd glances. Neil knew they wanted to ask. 'What had caused it? Are you Okay? Did you have a panic attack?' Neil was very grateful they didn't.

As soon as they got to the Foxes Tower, Neil went up to the roof.

It was empty and he was almost disappointed.

On stiff legs and with a sore chest, Neil went to the edge but didn't sit down. He stood there, his toes just over the lip, his hands shoved into the hoodie that he was pretty sure was originally his, and then Andrew's and now was his again.

The red-head stood there as his mind wandered. What would Matt have named his Godchild? Would it have been a girl or a boy, neither Matt or Dan had wanted to know before the birth. Would it have liked him or Allison more? Would they have won the Olympic Gold Metal when they became Court? Would anyone have ever figured out that instead of being rivals, Neil and Andrew were actually partners? Would it have mattered?

Thoughts circled his head rapid fire, his life passing in random images in his head. A bon fire in California. A torched car. Cleavers in the large sure grip of a big mirror man. Andrew's bare body draped in a sheet covered in blood, nearly mirrored by his twin who stared silently and in horror as Andrew asked him who had hurt him. The first night in Colombia. Nicky's two kisses that had felt like acid in his mouth and betrayal on his tongue. A hot iron tearing his skin away from his body. A young girl with soft brown hair and innocent brown eyes and full lips that meant nothing but pain. A small black-haired girl who looked like she was scared of her own shadow, standing at a goalie net much too big for her and flinching at every shot that came her way. The press of a key into his hand. Two matching phones, black and grey singing about runaway trains. Blood on his uniform and a message on the wall, his 18th birthday.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his arm like a vice and Neil startled so bad one of his feet slipped and suddenly he was falling.

Pale and strong and furious, the hand on his arm didn't let him, it pulled him and Neil could guess who it was. When the world stopped moving around him, he was laying against Andrew's chest, breathing like a scared animal with dark spots clouding his vision as he studied the furious face beneath him.

He tried to get up, but the hand around his arm wouldn't let him. It held him there, pressing Andrew's body to the roof's floor and looking into hazel eyes nearly glowing with hatred. Neil didn't blame him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" It was quiet, deceptively calm when the face itself is virtual thunderclouds.

Only, Neil doesn't have an answer, so he says nothing.

"Neil." The hand tightens and it's painful, but Neil doesn't flinch, doesn't show that it hurts. It'll be a ring around his forearm, that's for sure, but Neil has felt worse. "What the fuck. Did you think you were doing?"

This time he opens his mouth, but everything is stuck in his throat. It had been a good 5 days of Andrew keeping him away and Neil feeling like the ground had fallen out from under him, but he wasn't sure if that was something he wanted to say out loud. Was it too needy? Was he so dependent on Andrew? That had to be a bad thing, surely. So again, Neil doesn't say anything.

"Because it looked to me," Andrew's free hand fists itself in his hair and there's a painful twinge and a sharp memory of cruel hands wanting to break him, to cause him pain and destroy everything he is. "Like you were going to let yourself fall."

Was he going to let himself fall? No, that hadn't been what he wanted to do. He wanted a place to breathe, air that didn't smell like Foxes or the past or the future. He wanted to be filled with something other than panic and an aching sadness for the things he suddenly realized he missed. For things he suddenly realized he'd never have. 'Never'…it's been a while since he's worked on such extremes before. The past few years have been so calm that 'never' hadn't been a word he'd thought of as chains any longer.

Andrew must not have liked his silence, because the scowl on his face was animalistic and his hands, both of them, tightened again as if using everything he had to hold on to Neil, and Neil let him. Not moving, not making a sound, or showing that it hurt.

"You fucking idiot. You suicidal piece of shit. Fucking runaway rabbit, I should just fucking push you off the edge." Andrew said, low and cutting. Angry, oh so very angry.

"I wasn't going to fall." Is what comes out, but Neil wonders if that's true. He kind of feels like he's already falling, suspended in the air right before he hits the ground.

"I'm going to kill you." Andrew growls, viciously in his face and Neil can't take his eyes off Andrew. Doesn't want Andrew to take his hands off him. "Get the fuck off me."

But Andrew does let go, and Neil does push himself up, but he stands there, looking at the blond and feeling empty inside. He wonders for a moment if this is what it's like to be Andrew. This emptiness that makes Neil believe that nothing really matters right now. Like if the world ended and things all went to shit, he could lay down on this roof and just wait for it. Numb. Bee had called it. This was being numb inside. They had sessions a few times now, and Neil talked a bit about his mother. Never who she was, never anything that could come back and bite him, but of how she treated him. How he regarded her. Sometimes stories of being a runaway would come up and Bee would have to keep herself from crying as Neil told her about the girl he'd kissed, and the beating it had gotten him. Dangerous. Women were dangerous.

Neil stood there staring as Andrew stared back. No one moved and it seemed even the air around them had stilled, waiting for something to blow up in their faces.

"What's wrong with you." Andrew growled again. Still so angry.

"Do you think it would have liked me? My Godchild I mean. I don't think I'll ever be good with kids, but I was thinking today that maybe if I don't cause her any pain, I'm already doing better than my parents." He spoke idly, used to spilling his thoughts to Andrew. He was still mostly numb, but as the thought came into his mind again, he felt the tightening of sadness for a moment.

Andrew's expression instantly smoothed out. The anger and fury leeching from his body seemingly all at once.

"That's what this is about?" He asks, suddenly so very normal that Neil kinda feels like looking around to see if this moment was actually happening.

"Maybe. I was with Matt today. Matt and Seth."

"I know."

"And I wondered if they would have had the same smile. And then I wondered if we would have won the Gold in the Olympics. I," He paused. "I'm not sure what I was thinking about after that."

Andrew didn't say anything. His face a blank whiteboard giving away absolutely nothing. For some strange reason, Neil found that comforting.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asks, monotone once more.

"Yes." Neil answers, no hesitation.

A warm palm curls around the back of his neck and brings his head down. His forehead presses against Andrew's and it's like Neil can breathe again. What he'd wanted, been searching for when he came to the roof, fresh air and something to fill him, was now all he could feel.

He stayed still. Hands at his side and heads pressed together sharing the same air as Neil's thoughts finally narrowed and the numbness was pushed back, pushed away, pushed down.

"You're an idiot." Andrew says into the air between them, and Neil breaths the words in like smoke.

"I know." Then he pauses before speaking again. "Will you tell me what you did?"

Andrew stiffens for only a moment before he forces his body to relax again and Neil could see the effort it took to do that.

"Not yet." Andrew answers.

Neil takes it. "Okay."

They stay there for a while longer in silence. Neil is the one to break it again.

"Do you think it would have been a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care."

"I know, but I'm still wondering."

"It doesn't matter, it'll be years before its born."

"Do you think it'll still be my Godchild?"

"Are you stupid? Wait, don't answer that."

"It's just a question, Andrew."

"It's an unborn child, Junkie. Let it go."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know that too."

"600%, idiot."

~!~!

Friday's game ends the way Neil expects it to. 4 to 9 in the Foxes' favor. What has Neil on edge though, is seeing Riko the next day.

A lottery held by the ERC chose Blackwell University as the host for the fall banquet. It was lucky for the Foxes seeing as they were merely 4 hours away, but none of them were really feeling very lucky as they boarded the bus on Saturday. They pulled onto the interstate with 13 people on board: The Fox team, the two-man staff, and Aaron's and Nicky's dates.

Nicky was bringing someone from his improv class, a tall good-looking man named Jim. Katelyn had agreed to go with Aaron when he finally bit the bullet and asked her. Neil wasn't even fazed when money started exchanging hands as soon as they were on the road. He hadn't heard what the bets were, not before and not this time, but Aaron and Katelyn had been a popular topic of conversation in the room he shared with Matt and Seth. The next popular topic was Andrew and Renee, but Neil had to stop himself from laughing every time that one came up.

One of the bets he had heard was the one about how Andrew would respond to Aaron and Katelyn, mainly because they had all asked him at one point or another what he thought the response would be. They weren't impressed when his answer had been 'Nothing.' It was the truth though. Andrew did nothing upon seeing her, and Seth, who actually had believed Neil, ended up winning that pot.

Kevin spent most of the drive to Blackwell trying to take deep breaths and valiantly fighting off a panic attack, and it did nothing for Neil's nerves. He did stick close to Andrew and Neil, who were sharing the seat in the back for the first time, though they were short enough and slumped down enough that no one really saw that Neil was resting his head on Andrew's shoulder, knees braced up against the back of the seat in front of them, while Andrew gripped his hand, intertwining their fingers. It was as close to a 'Sorry' as Andrew ever got, but Neil took it in stride.

They weren't supposed to abandon each other, they weren't supposed to turn their backs on each other or ignore each other, but Andrew had done all 3 in less than 5 days. Not only was their relationship not one that allowed those things from either one of them but being in this strange past wasn't easy for either of them. The only way to get through it and onto the years that really mattered to them, was together.

They had called Manny and Stuart before their game on Friday.

Kenna Day would be on a plane headed for the US on Monday and would arrive with two escorts on Wednesday morning. Neil and Andrew and Kevin would have to skip out on morning practice, but they were prepared to tell Coach Wymack exactly why. He'd known Kenna Day, he'd thought she was dead for years, and he would either allow them to go, or come with them. It would be handled Tuesday night.

Manny had spoken to Connor and the escorts from the Hatfords would be going right back into a plane while 4 bodyguards from the Manson family took over Kenna's protection. From there, they weren't going to get a lot of time with Kenna. Maybe an hour or two at most before the Irish would be responsible for driving her all the way back to Boston. She would be given 3 of Manny's burners and kept in safe houses until it was time to tell her side of a very sorted story. They hadn't told Kevin yet, and they didn't plan to. They would put him in the car Wednesday morning and take off without a word until they saw her in the airport. It would be the safest route in case Kevin did betray them. Though he had proven a lot, they were still to weary of him and his bouts of cowardly moments to fully depend on him like they should.

They would forgive Kevin for his little freak out for today. Riko wasn't the only thing Kevin was afraid of after all, Tetsuji Moriyama would also be in attendance. Despite actively believing that Tetsuji was the man who killed his mother, or maybe because he believed it, Kevin was terrified of seeing the man face-to-face. He'd been raised by 'The Master' to be a star but he never let Kevin forget he was just Riko's valuable property.

As Blackwell slowly appeared in the distance, the two stadiums, Football and Exy looming on either end of the campus like massive bookends, Kevin began to spiral.

"Hey." Andrew called, kicking at the seat in front of theirs to get the big striker's attention. "You'll tear something if you keep breathing like that, Kevin."

Together, they both stood up, ignoring everyone else who seemed to startle at the fact they were sitting together now that they could see them both, and peered over the seatback at Kevin. He had one of his knees hugged to his chest, his face hidden in the fold of his arm. His hand clenched so tight his knuckles were white and his whole body shook just slightly.

"Look at me." Andrew ordered, waiting until Kevin did. "It'll be fine. You believe me, yes?"

"I believe you." Came the muffled and very strained reply.

"Liar." Neil argued. "Do you remember what we told you. Nothing can hurt you today except for you. You will stay by one of us at all times, and nothing will touch you. Everything they say to you today is only words. They won't have anymore legs to stand on after the season is up, if we ever decide to wait that long to pull the rug out from under the Moriyama family as a whole. Do you believe me?"

Kevin's eyes turned from Andrew's expressionless face to Neil's determined resolution. He visibly calmed, letting his leg fall and finally taking his first full breath.

"I believe you."

It would have to be enough. Even with Andrew and Neil keeping him standing, when Wymack came with a bottle of vodka giving him 10 seconds to down as much as he can, Kevin took the emotional crutch. He had to pry the bottle from Kevin's hands when the time was up. Wymack looked at Andrew and Neil critically. "You babysitting him for this event?"

Neil nodded while Andrew looked out the window at the Raven's bus they could still see from here. Wymack had parked as far as possible, but it was still within the line of sight.

"Fucking hell, do I need to call the bomb squad tonight, Minyard?" Wymack asked, not trusting the way Andrew was eyeing the bus.

"No. Of course not. It would keep them from blowing up when it goes off and how would that help any of us."

Wymack didn't even answer. With a grunt of disgust, he turned on his heel and walked out of the bus. Andrew, Neil, and Kevin the only ones left.

They were all finally dressed by the time the booze had gotten a good hold on Kevin, and he swayed a bit where he sat on one of the locker room benchs, waiting on Neil who had changed in the bathroom stall. Locking their gear in their assigned gear closet, Wymack made a head count, still keeping a close watch on Kevin who looked a little steadier standing behind Neil and Andrew, who made a human wall of sorts in front of him.

"You," He pointed at Neil. "attempt to behave this time. Don't pick fights with him today."

"Yes Coach." Neil lied.

Wymack had the brains to look skeptical, but he didn't argue. "Let's go, then."

The Blackwell stadium was eerily quiet when they all stepped in through the doors. Everyone who'd arrived was already out on the court. Thick cushioned mats coving the polished floors from table legs and chairs. They all made their way to the inner court and Neil could finally hear the music.

14 teams meant there was about 250 athletes present, add in another 90 or so bodies to account for staff and dates. It was disconcerting to see so many bodies on an Exy court, but there was still plenty of room to walk around between the tables.

When they announced the Foxes' arrival, conversations faltered and chairs squeaked as everyone turned to look at them. With their surprisingly undefeated streak so far this year, everyone was curious to see the 'change' in the Foxes. Neil suddenly didn't feel so calm and collected anymore. The fact that the Ravens were seated right across from the Foxes all in one long table, wasn't a surprise to at least two of the Foxes as they approached their seats.

"Motherfucker." Dan cursed, low and heated.

"Yeah. There's no avoiding an eventual Josten Explosion is there?" Matt commented, with just a small little grin on his face. It left when his girlfriend squeezed his hand.

"Just let me know before it happens, because I need to film it for posterity's sake." Allison's grin was more open and wolfish as she and Seth took up a spot behind Kevin who walked behind Neil and Andrew.

"Shut up." Neil answered their jokes without heat, because he knew it was coming and he really couldn't argue. A glance at Andrew showed him that the blond didn't really care. _Insult away_ , the shrug seemed to say. Meanwhile, all the blood had left Kevin's face and he stumbled a couple of steps, having to reach a hand out for Neil's shoulder to right himself. Neil allowed it.

The second they were close enough, Dan pulled out in front of their team and right up to the devil.

"Riko." She said, pulling out the chair directly opposite him. "Dan Wilds."

"I know who you are." Riko said, edged in condescension as they shook hands stiffly. "Who here doesn't? You're the woman who captains a Class 1 team. You've done admittedly well despite your disadvantages."

Dan stiffened and it seemed like all of her attempts to head off a collision were for not. "What disadvantages?"

"Do you really want me to start listing them? This is only a two-day event, Hennessey."

Matt took a step forward, a fierce, "Careful, Riko." Falling from his tongue before Dan could stop him. She did hold him back with a hand to his arm as she pulled out her seat. The upperclassmen all sat around her. Matt and Renee to one side, Allison and Seth to the other. Andrew's group stretched out next to Renee. Andrew, Neil, Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky. It put Neil far closer to Riko than he wanted to be, but at least Kevin had both Neil and Andrew as buffers. It wouldn't save them, Neil knew.

As soon as the Foxes were all settled and seated, the man to Riko's right stood and moved to the chair across from Neil. A touched to the shoulder of the woman sitting there got her up and out before he sat and stared. Neil recognized Jean Moreau and knew what the man was there to do. He also knew that the man wanted out. He just didn't know that Neil and Andrew were his ticket.

Just like before, all of the Ravens except for Riko and Jean finally moved, leaning back into their seats to leave their two numbered players up straight and proud. Jean considered Neil coolly, expression bored, but it had nothing on Andrew's.

"You look familiar." He said in heavily accented English.

"I do. You've most likely seen me on Kathy's show." Neil didn't falter. Not even when Jean spoke next.

"Ah, you are right. That must be it. What was your name again? Alex? Stefan? Chris? Nathaniel?"

Neil smiled back. A cold expression of his own that seemed to startled Jean. "You are really bad at names it seems. Must be all of the beatings you take back at the Nest. Tell me, do you have a concussion now? Or did it just heal? I think I'd prefer the lashes on the back from Tetsuji's cain rather than a concussion. You can play through pain, but you can't play through a head injury."

Everyone at the table was quiet, every eye except for Andrew's on Neil and his shark-like smile. Even his own team looked taken-aback and Kevin looked like he was going to puke right there on the table.

Jean recovered fast, faster than Neil had thought he would. He figured Riko would be the one to speak next, but it seemed like he'd entrusted the job of rattling Neil to Jean, and Jean couldn't fail.

"You just don't look very much like a 'Neil'." He pushed on, ignoring Neil's comments completely, though his fists were clenched on the table.

"Blame my mother. She named me."

"How is she doing, by the way?" Riko cut in, eyes cold as ice. Neil might have answered him, if Dan didn't beat him to it.

"Don't antagonize my team, Riko. This isn't the place for it."

"I was being polite," He said, not even bothering to hide the smug tone. "You haven't seen me antagonistic yet."

Jean looked at Kevin. There was a strange sort of sympathy there, but then it was gone, like Neil had never seen it. He already knew though. "Hello, Kevin."

"Jean." Kevin nodded, pale and guilty.

It took a long moment, before his gaze turned to Neil's left. "And you must be Andrew Minyard. The Foxes as a whole are an embarrassment to Class 1 Exy, but your very existence is unforgivable. A goalkeeper who doesn't care if he is scored on has no right to touch a racquet. You should have stayed on the sidelines like the publicity stunt you are."

"That's a bit out of line, don't you think?" Renee defended.

The woman now to Riko's right where Jean had sat before snorted loudly. "If someone like that replaced you in goal, you must be worse than terrible. I can't wait to watch one of your matches. I think it will be entertaining. We would make a drinking game of it but we don't want to die of alcohol poisoning." Riko shot her a glare for not only talking out of turn, but for the gross misstep.

"Oh, sweetie, you must have been hit over the head recently, because if you'd actually watched our games you would not have opened your mouth just then." Allison shot back, a smile like knives on her face.

"Why not? You're terrible at everything else you do," the woman challenged. "Is it honestly fun to be so terrible?"

"Is it fun to be so stupid?" Matt argued right back. Just as Renee spoke.

I imagen we have more fun than you do, yes."

Riko was looking a little trigger happy as he eyed the woman next to him. If he had to guess, the 16-hour practice days had not given them enough time to fill in _all_ of the Ravens in on the Foxes currently undefeated status. Their mistake causing everyone on the Ravens to lose face.

Jean jumped in, an attempt to sway the conversation.

"Fun is for children." And if he was going to say anything else, it was forgotten as he got his first good look at Renee. Neil wanted to laugh, but he withheld it. Riko barely moved, but Neil noticed the motions, and so did Jean by how quickly he found his tongue again. "At this level it is supposed to be about skill, and your team is sadly lacking. You have no right to play with us." Then his gaze went to Neil. "Some of you, at least."

"You took something that does not belong to you." Another Raven cut in. Everyone on the Foxes' side would believe they were talking about Kevin. Neil knew better. "You brought this year's humiliation on yourselves."

"We didn't take anything." Dan argued. "Kevin wants to be here."

The Raven across from Renee laughed. "Don't tell me you really believe that. Kevin went to you because someone had to teach you what Exy is supposed to look like on a court. If he had stayed on as an assistant coach maybe he would learn to stomach your failures. Now that he's playing with you there's no way he will last the season. We know Kevin better than you ever will. We know how much your incompetence must grate on him."

"So do we," That was from Aaron. "It's not like he's shy with his opinion."

Kevin finally spoke up for himself. "They know how I feel, but words alone won't fix anything. A team isn't only a single player." He turned his head to look at a silent Neil. "To work on this team as a whole requires a larger commitment than that."

"You won't stay." Jean said. It sounded less like a prediction and more like an order. "You should reconsider our offer before we rescind it for good, Kevin. Face the facts. Your pet is and always will be dead weight. It's time to-"

"What?" Andrew cut in, finally speaking for the first time all evening. He gave Kevin all of his attention and spoke so dryly, Neil had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "You have a pet and you never told us? Where do you keep it, Kevin? You know I love cats."

"Don't interrupt me, Doe." Jean growled, annoyed and losing his grip on this assignment. He was supposed to rile up Neil, but Neil sat there, silent and implacable.

Nicky made a sound from down the table that sounded sharp and offended, but Andrew just stared at Jean. Unruffled. "Here's a tip for you, Jean Valjean. You can't cut down someone who's already in the gutter. You just waste your time and mine."

"Enough." Dan snapped at all of them. "Break it up. This is a district event and we have 20 officials on hand. We're here to get to know each other, not to start fights. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. That goes for both teams."

"Is that why your new child is being so quiet?" Riko gestured at Neil, the twist to his mouth vicious. "He doesn't have anything 'nice' to say?"

"Leave him alone." Both Matt and Seth said at the same time.

"He was very spirited the last time we met," Riko continued as if he hadn't heard them. "Perhaps that was just a show for the crowd? Hello, I am speaking to you. Are you really going to ignore me?"

Neil only smiled back as Kevin grabbed his thigh under the table to keep him from saying something stupid, but Neil didn't need his reminder. He counted down in his head from 4 and when he hit 0 Riko opened his mouth again.

"What a coward." He said with exaggerated disappointment. "Just like his mother. No wonder she abandoned you here on your own. You look too much like your father to ever be loved by her."

And Neil was done.

"You know, I get it." Neil said, giving a smile of mock kindness. "Being born the second son couldn't have been easy. Always the spare never the favorite. I'm sure even your brother can't stand the sight of you. I wonder if you're even human to him. Then again, no one in your family can really stand you. Not a single one of them thinks you are worth a damn thing. Even Tetsuji praised Kevin's skill above yours on the court, didn't he? Is that what made you snap? Constantly being second must be so very hard for you to swallow. Don't worry though, you won't be second for long. I'm sure Jean here will trade you his number when he's bumped down to 4th."

"Neil." Kevin warned, low and frantic and horrified.

Neil ignored him. "I know it's not entirely your fault that you are mentally unbalanced. Those many _many_ beatings you took from Tetsuji must have shaken a lot of things loose. Like you're personality. I know you're physically incapable of holding a decent conversation with anyone like every other normal human being can, but I don't think any of us should have to put up with this much of your bullshit. Pity only gets you so many concessions, and you used up yours about six insults ago. So do me a favor, do everyone the only thing you can ever actually do that means anything to anyone. Just shut the fuck up and leave us alone."

Jaws dropped up and down the table; Raven symmetry and poise shattered as they stared at Neil in horrified disbelief. Riko's expression could have frozen hell, and Neil smiled politely in the face of it. Unafraid. For now, he turned his attention down the table to Dan, who sat with her face buried in her hands, desperate to hide both her amusement and her exasperation.

"Dan, I asked politely. I tried to be nice."

"Matt," Dan said, almost choking on his name. "Matt, Coach. Get Coach. Oh my god."

Matt left as fast as he could.

"You can't say things like that," Jean cut in, looking pained and angry.

Neil was unimpressed. He felt Andrew's shoulder press against his so he nodded his head slightly. The pressure of Andrew's hand on his thigh settled Neil. "Then he shouldn't have asked me to join the conversation. I was perfectly happy sitting here and saying nothing."

Jean rounded on Kevin and laid into him in quick, furious French sounding more horrified than angry. "What the hell is this?"

Kevin just looked resigned. "His antagonism is a personality flaw we're learning to live with."

"Live with," Jean echoed, like the very idea was offence. "No! You should have dealt with him two weeks ago when he first stepped out of line! The only reason we have let him stay with you is so you can discipline him. Why doesn't he know his place yet?"

"Neil has no place in Riko's games," Kevin argued, finally getting a little angry. "He is a Fox."

"He is not a Fox!"

It was then that Neil decided to cut in. "Funny." Jean started at the sudden French from a surprising source. "I thought the reason you didn't 'take me' was because you can't. I am very much under protection, Moreau."

Jean shook his head. "A contract with Palmetto does not change facts. Did you forget who bought you?"

"Bought me?" Neil repeated, angry now. "I wasn't his to sell, Jean. You should know that better than anyone. We are not slaves."

Kevin tried to speak up. "Jean, let it go."

Jean did not. "God save you both, you useless fools. No one else can." He sounded both sad and angry.

"No. Jean. No one else can save _you_. But we can. Do the job you are supposed to, keep your head down and minimize the damage you take. Don't let him break you, not yet." Neil told him, tone angry but words deceptive. He knew that Riko didn't speak French and Jean wouldn't have taught it to anyone else. This was as much of a heads-up as he could give the other man.

Jean had a moment to look startled by what was said, before Wymack's voice jarred them all out of their conversation. "What the hell is going on over here?"

Neil didn't bother to try to answer, or even wait for Jean to say anything else as he rose from his chair, Andrew rising at his side. He had to pull on Kevin's arm to get him up too.

"Everybody up." Wymack was saying. "On your feet. Abby is talking to the event coordinators about finding us a new table."

He didn't get far before Jean's voice stopped him.

"Riko will have a few minutes of your time later." He said in French stiffly, like he really didn't want to. "I suggest you speak with him if you do not want everyone to know you are the Butcher's son."

Neil rounded on him. "He makes no demands of me. He will keep his mouth shut unless he wants everyone to know Tetsuji Moriyama killed Kayleigh Day."

He was walking away to the sound of Jean's choked off shock and Kevin's wounded whine. He had to tug on Kevin's arm to get him moving. He didn't bother to listen in for the rapid-fire Japanese that follow behind him.

Wymack stayed behind to deal with Edgar Allan as all of the Foxes moved fast to clear out as if their lives depended on it.

Seth was snickering into his hands, trying not to just explode with his laughter and Matt was grinning, but Renee, Dan, and Allison looked stern. They sat in much the same order at their new assigned seats

Abby was there within moments and she took Kevin away. Andrew gave her a cool look. "Bring him back when he's drunk. We've got Neil."

When Kevin was gone, Dan came to see him. "Neil, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Neil answered and felt Andrew's fingers pinch his side under the suit jacket the second it was out of his mouth. He grit his teeth to hide the pain.

She didn't look like she believed him, but she moved to head Coach off as he made his way to the Foxes, face like thunderclouds.

It didn't work.

"Sit down, Minyard." Wymack snapped, coming up behind Dan's new chair. Andrew fell into his seat without a word. Neil was the only one left standing with Dan still at Wymack's side, trying to come up with something to say. "Did you, or did you not tell me you weren't going to start a fight?"

Nicky spoke up from down the table. "In Neil's defence-"

"I didn't ask you." Wymack growled. "Neil, talk to me."

Neil was aware that most of the upperclassmen knew about Neil's scars and the fact that they were caused by his father. They had also all heard that Neil's mother had abandoned him, and then they heard Riko say that it was because he looked just like his father. The upperclassmen at least, understood his reaction. That still didn't make Neil happy, he could feel the anger curled up in his chest, waiting for a way to be released, but he stared at Wymack as he thought of an answer.

Something must have showed on his face because Wymack's anger cooled down. He sagged a bit after a while and snapped his fingers in Neil's face to get his attention again. "Neil, if you can't be here, say so. Abby can take you else-where until it's time to leave. Get out of here and get some fresh air."

It was probably a good idea, but Neil was not about to leave Andrew's side. The blond had stayed quiet for a lot of the evening, just a solid weight and heat against his side. If Neil walked away from that anchor he would likely spiral right into one of his old panic attacks.

Distance and years didn't seem to matter when he was face to face with his demons and listening to words that still cut deeper than he wanted them to. He couldn't face all of this with the detached cold that Andrew did, he wasn't built like that, but he could lean on Andrew.

"No." Neil said, after finally finding his voice. "I knew what was coming. I just wasn't quite ready for it."

"What can I do?" Wymack asked, much like Neil does when Andrew spirals. 'What do you need?' it was such a common line for them now, in this time more so than before.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"When you know, tell me."

"Yes, Coach." Neil was caught again by the care the old man showed him, even when he was pissed.

Wymack was loud and angry, but he was never cruel. It had taken Neil a long time to learn the difference, but there was always an affection inside him for Wymack. The whole team cared for the man who'd been the first one to care for them. If not for Wymack, none of them would be here. There was a surge of warmth and calm as Wymack's hand landed on his shoulder.

The arrival of another team helped distract them all as Neil took his seat next to Andrew.

When the tables were collapsed and the floor opened up for dancing and socializing, Neil was reminded that the night wasn't over yet.

They all went off to do their own things, but Andrew, Kevin and Neil stuck close.

It didn't take long for the Ravens to spot them, or for Neil to stop them.

"Andrew." He called, getting the blond's attention.

"Fucking fantastic." Andrew intoned in answer, before getting Kevin's attention. "Kevin, we have guests."

Kevin had to break off from the Jackals he'd been talking to as he came to stand beside Andrew, both of them behind Neil.

Riko stopped further away from them, like Neil knew he would, but the rest of the Ravens kept coming, flipping their V formation until they'd trapped the three Foxes between them. Neil waited until Renee arrived, just as she had before.

She went to Kevin's other side, so that Andrew could step up beside Neil. He felt more reassured by that than he was willing to admit.

"Jean, wasn't it? My name is Renee Walker. We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier."

Jean was confused, but he accepted her hand. Introducing himself as well.

"Neil Josten." Someone spoke up from the V-formation Ravens, and trusting Kevin to Renee, Andrew and Neil turned their attentions to the others. "We are the Ravens's starting strikers. We wanted you to see us so you know what an offense team really looks like."

"Offense, or offensive?" Matt sidled up on Neil's other side, Seth behind him. "Matt Boyd, starting backliner for the Foxes. I'm the one who's going to be wrecking your goals this October. Nice to meet you." He smiled and held out his hand, then acted surprised when no one reached for it. "Guess the pleasure's all mine."

Seth didn't speak, didn't stop glaring as he stood over Matt's shoulder, arms crossed, posture defensive and fists clenched.

"We're sure it is," One of the Ravens said. "Seeing how you're dating a prostitute."

"Stripper," Dan corrected as she too showed up and wound and arm around Matt's waist. Allison on her heels, settling in with Seth when he held his arm out for her to tuck herself into his side.

"You guys should know the difference," The blond woman said. "Seeing as how the only way you assholes could get any would be by calling a prostitute. I'm sure you know all of the rules of common courtesy when receiving a sex worker, too, though I doubt you lot even know what courtesy means."

Seth snorted at his girlfriend's dig.

"Hennessey, right?" Another striker said, ignoring Allison's dig. "Such a good name for such a fierce spirit."

"We were a little disappointed you didn't sign up as part of the entertainment tonight," another one cut in. "We were looking forward to the show." He gave Dan a leer and a once over that made Matt twitch like he was restraining himself from putting a fist through the man's teeth. Dan's fingers dug into his hip, forcing him to stand down. She didn't need anyone fighting her battles for her.

She slid around Matt to get in the Raven's personal space. The cocky striker grinned at Matt over her shoulder, then tilted forward and sucked in a deep breath against her neck. He let out a high-pitched cry a moment later when Dan brought her stilettoes up between his legs in a vicious punch to the balls.

The Raven's teammates to either side of him grimaced and cringed away at the inhuman yell of pain. They were quick to avert their eyes from their teammate as he crumpled to the floor.

"Fuck yeah!" Seth yelled, laughing. "Nice one."

Dan stepped back away from the man on the ground, flicking her painted nails at him. "Yeah, Hennessey. Treats you right if you're willing to pay and will fuck you over the morning after if you're not nice enough to her. Sorry, but this bottle's got a name on it. Hope you feel that one for a while, you lowlife asshole."

"What happened to being polite?" Neil asked, amused as she folded herself into Matt, doing nothing for the rigidity in the tall man's shoulders.

She laughed. "Do as I say, Rookie. Not as I do."

"Kevin Day." A booming voice interrupted them all, and the Ravens all turned in unison to look.

Tetsuji Moriyama made his way to all of them, and stared emotionlessly at Kevin, then Neil before focusing solely on Kevin.

"Tetsuji." Kevin said coldly, vodka still burning in his veins if he managed to call Coach Moriyama, or Master, by his first name. Neil was impressed.

Tetsuji was not. Anger crossed refined features and Kevin flinched. That seemed to appease him.

"Butcher." A soft French voice called.

Jean inclined his head to where Riko was walking off the court and Neil almost wanted to roll his eyes. He instead turned them to Andrew.

The blond's jaw was tense, his eyes heavy with gold as he nodded his head. An acceptance that this was just another thing that had to happen, because Andrew was needed here, with Kevin.

When Neil met with Riko, they were alone.

Riko wasn't smiling as he rounded on Neil and snarled in English. "What do you think you know?"

Neil answered in flawless Japanese, "I do not think, Riko. What I know are facts and I've got the proof of them."

A fleeting look of confusion and fear passed over his face. "Do not lie to me, you will not enjoy the punishment."

Neil snorted. "You cannot touch me, second-son." Riko flinched at the name but came back with more anger.

"And who is stopping me? Your rabid dog is outside with his other owner. You may have some skill, but you caught me off guard. Who will stop me if I chose to punish you now?" he growled, but he didn't sound certain, and Neil knew why. Tetsuji had told Riko to back off, had told Riko there would be consequences but did not give him a reason. Well, Neil would give one now.

"I am under the protection of 8 of the East Coasts most powerful criminal families." Neil told him coldly, watching the blood drain from Riko's face and his usual arrogance fleeing with it. "That is why Tetsuji told you to keep away from me. He will be very displeased that you have ignored his order. My father may come for me. _Will_ come for me, because he doesn't care if war breaks out. But how well do you think Kengo will hold up under the attacks of 8 separate families?"

"H-How did you? You must be lying, no one gathers favors like that without-"

"Shut up." Neil barks, and Riko does, surprisingly. "You cannot come at me directly, and if you come at me using anything else, I will tell the world what I know of your family. My silence is being bought for now because of the season. I want to beat your team down, I want to destroy this little empire you've managed to create, and I want to do it on the court. But if you go after anyone of my teammates, if you think you can pull strings and cause pain to anyone of mine, then I will not hesitate to tear down everything over year head in seconds. Do not test me, Riko. Face me on the court and lose like the second-son you are."

Neil heard Matt's voice calling for him down the hall and he left. Riko once again stunned silent behind him. His anger still simmered, but Riko hadn't touched him. If he had, his punishment from Tetsuji might have been worse.

"Over here, Matt." Neil called out, to keep the tall backliner from going further into the hall and seeing Riko.

"Let's go man." Seth said as Neil finally came into their line of sight. "Coach wants us out of here before you cause any more trouble."

Neil smiled a bit as he shook his head. "It's not my fault. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Fuck you." Seth barked back with no real anger. "Fuck can we just go? I'm done for the day." Matt said as they all fell into step, Neil having to hurry a bit more due to all the long legs.

When Andrew spotted him, his shoulders seemed to relax and his jaw unclenched.

"What did he want?" Came the Russian question as soon as he was in earshot. Seth grumbled beside them as he went off for Allison.

"To issue me a warning." Neil smiled slyly.

"And what did you do?"

"Threw one right back."

Andrew grunted as he grabbed Neil's arm. "It's over. Let's just go."

"Yes, 'Drew."


	18. Finding The Roots

Neil woke up on Coach's couch.

He wasn't surprised, but he was slightly taken aback to find Andrew sitting on the floor by his head reading.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Yes." Andrew didn't even look back or stop reading, so Neil reached out a bit and buried his fingers in Andrew's hair, noticing they were still a bit wet from what was obviously a shower. Something Neil felt a great need for too.

"Is Wymack up yet?" He asked as his fingers skimmed down Andrew's pale neck. He leaned in a bit to kiss and nip at the enticing stretch of flesh. He felt Andrew shiver, but at least the blond didn't tell him to stop. If anything, he leaned his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Kitchen?"

"Yes."

"He's going to ask a lot a questions. Are we going to answer?"

"No."

"Okay."

Pressing a kiss into the back of Andrew's neck, Neil finally pushed himself up from the couch. "Did you get here at 6 or something? Where's Kevin?"

"Sleeping. It's only 8 now. I got here half an hour ago." Hazel eyes looked up at him.

Neil nodded. After everything that had been happening in Andrew's mind, Neil was glad to see Andrew still beside him. Andrew still talking. Andrew always here. It beat having the blond quiet and shadowed, dogged by whatever thoughts or memories seemed to take over his mind when things didn't go like they should.

The best guess he had for what happened, was that Andrew had done something in an attempt to keep the kids that got sent to Cass from getting hurt. He had thought that without the children being harmed, no one would ever be alerted to what Drake was doing or had done, and no one would call him to talk about it. Only, when Higgins had called, Andrew had been taken by surprise. Most likely, something did happen and an investigation was called and because of that, Andrew felt like he'd failed.

Neil knew how much that would affect the blond, how much any kind of failure or short coming seemed to throw Andrew into a tail-spin. If Andrew decided to protect, he was going to protect and if he couldn't he would take the world down. Only, this time Andrew hadn't sworn anything. He'd done something for the kids because he didn't want anyone hurt the way he had been. He wasn't going to let Drake take away something from someone else.

Neil knew that Andrew wouldn't tell him. Not now and not later either, because Drake didn't have anything to do with Neil. To Andrew, Neil and Drake were two separate parts of his life that won't ever touch. One would never be part of the other and that's the way he needed it to be. Neil accepted that a long time ago, like he accepted that some of Andrew's problems could only be talked through with Bee. Like the first time they'd actually had sex. When Andrew had fucked him and they'd both cum, Andrew had gotten up, taken a shower, and left without saying a word to Neil. It had hurt a bit, but Neil could only wait. Andrew had returned the next morning more relaxed and at ease. He'd asked and Neil had answered and they'd kissed over coffee and everything was okay.

When Andrew had discovered Neil's wonder at being forced beyond the pleasure, the blond had once again gone to Bee. She'd encouraged their first ever 'kink' conversation. Which had been just as awkward as it sounded like it would be. They talked about bondage, something neither of them was comfortable with. Neil because of the events in Baltimore and the memory of Lola and Romero and hands cuffed behind his back as a lighter burned his skin and sharp knives cut deep, and Andrew because of the loss of a way to fight back. With a little give and take, they figured out together that as long as it was Andrew's hands holding him down, Neil could not only handle it, but he enjoyed it.

He'd also discovered a rather surprising kink for letting Andrew control his pleasure. Being told, ordered to hold back, being told when to cum, being _allowed_ to cum. It made it easier for him to get out of his head when Andrew was filling it with demands. His enjoyment of anal had also surprised him. Beyond sharing kisses, all of their connections were only skin deep. Neil had experienced people digging into his skin to cause pain and scars nearly all his life, but to have Andrew reached beyond his skin and sink nothing but pleasure into him was like seeing the Foxhole Court for the first time. Awe inspiring and sort of beautiful.

So, he would let Bee handle this for Andrew. Even if Andrew couldn't talk about all of it, he'd get it out of him eventually. Regret and shame weren't things the blond dwelled in for very long if at all, most of the time.

"Did you get coffee?" Neil asked as he rose from the couch with a final caress to Andrew's tussled hair.

"No."

"I'll bring you some." Neil said as he walked away and into the kitchen, where he found Wymack making tortillas.

The big man took one look at him and frowned, but he didn't say anything. Not yet.

Neil moved around him to the coffee machine. Grabbing two cups out of the cupboard and filling them up. Going for the fridge for milk and another cupboard for sugar. He paused with both items in hand when he saw Wymack staring at him with a weird look on his face.

"What?" The red-head asked, cautious.

"You move around my kitchen like you've been here before." Wymack said with a no-nonsense tone and an accusatory frown on his face.

"Every kitchen is basically the same." Neil answered, though he was lying. He had been in Wymack's house a lot, but not in this time. As far as Wymack knew, this was the first time the coach had brought Neil here. "Besides, Andrew likes to break in and steal your alcohol."

Okay, so that was throwing his partner under the bus, but whatever.

"Fucking hell, and do you come with him? I knew he had the habit but I thought you were better than that. I'm starting to get the feeling that I may have misjudged you." Wymack went back to the stove but Neil hid a small smile into his own shoulder anyways.

"I don't know if I appreciate your tone, Coach." Neil replied, doctoring Andrew's coffee the way the blond liked it. Once it was done he called out. "Andrew! Coffee!"

"Fuck?! Is that asshole here?" Wymack asked.

"He was by the couch when I woke up." He scolded himself for not asking Andrew if Wymack had even known that he was there. "My guess is he broke in around half an hour ago."

"Blond midget sack of dicks." Wymack muttered under his breath just as Andrew came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"If you wanted to keep me out, you could get another set of locks. Maybe the chain ones?" Andrew suggested, taking the light brown coffee he knew was his. Neil sat beside him. "Besides, if you're going to question the idiot over here, I figured I should be present for the proceedings."

"What are you, his lawyer?" Wymack grumbled.

"More like his babysitter." Andrew answered, his hazel eyes cutting a side glance and Neil to see the red-head flipping his off while he drank his own coffee black.

"You do a shit job of it then? Tell me, why does he have a hard-on for antagonizing Riko Moriyama?" Wymack's thick black eyebrow rose as he set two plates on the kitchen table in front of Neil and Andrew. Instead of making another one for himself, he dumped his own cup of coffee into the sink and poured another, leaning against the counter and turning to face them.

"He started it." Neil jumped in, childishly frowning into his coffee.

"Shut up, Junkie." Andrew said back. "The adults are talking."

Neil flipped him off again.

Wymack watched the exchange with a bit of interest. He'd seen them that day when he recruited Andrew, but since then, they had kept themselves to themselves. This dynamic, this interaction, he was only just getting to see for the first time. He wasn't sure what to think of it.

"It doesn't matter who started it, kid. You can't go around calling out powerful people every time you have a temper tantrum."

"It wasn't a temper tantrum. I thought I was pretty controlled about it."

Wymack snorted while Andrew looked at him like he was stupid. Neil glared back.

"The time on national television is already on the internet. But the one at the banquet was worse. Did I tell you Allison recorded it? She sent it to all the Foxes."

Neil turned questioning eyes at Andrew, who nodded. "I'll show you on the laptop later. She was pretty good about catching all of the reactions too, especially Jean's and Riko's."

"Will the two of you pay attention please?" Wymack sighed in exasperation, until Andrew shot him a glare and tightened his grip on the handle of his mug.

"Coach." It was a warning and Wymack sighed again.

"Yeah yeah, don't say the word. Whatever. I'm serious here. Do you want to tell me anything? You can't lie to me about the important things. Either of you. We're already getting enough backlash from Kevin's recruitment and the way things went down on Kathy's show. Kevin telling the world Riko was the one who broke his hand only got us so much sympathy. Now they see Neil antagonize Riko and those sympathies flip like a coin."

"We'll just make the coin flip back." Andrew said.

"And how would you do that?"

"Knowledge is power, Coach."

Clearly sensing that he wasn't going to be getting anything out of Andrew, Wymack turned hard eyes on Neil. "And you? You gonna talk or are you going to lie, because if it's the second, I'd rather you stay quiet."

Neil stayed quiet.

Wymack's big hands rubbed at his own face, his mumbled insults and accusations not as unheard as he seemed to think.

"I'm done. This is not my problem. I am done. Get the fuck out of my apartment, both of you. I don't want to see your faces until Monday."

They didn't stick around.

As they climbed into the car, Andrew didn't speak. Neil was content to let it go, but he was confused when they passed the turn for Palmetto. Instead they were headed out into the highway, on the road away from Colombia. Excitement shot through Neil for a second before he turned to ask.

"What about Kevin?"

"Nicky and Renee are keeping Kevin drunk and passed out at the tower for the rest of the day. We'll be back before midnight."

Neil smiled, wide and satisfied, turning on the radio and enjoying the rest of the trip while thinking about what they'd do when they got to the house.

Despite everything he said and much of how he acted, Andrew cared that Neil had been floundering lately. He'd noticed his own distance and this was his way of correcting the mistake. Neil knew that, it was a regular thing for them. Between them, 'I'm sorry' didn't mean shit. Mistakes were made and addressed bluntly and then they moved on from there, working on not making that mistake again. Sexually, it was always a delicate dance, but with their personalities, not so much. They had their rules and each one followed them. If something happened to piss the other off, it would be bluntly thrown into conversation.

The conversation with Andrew in the car on Tuesday, about the things Neil had noticed, had been them addressing Andrew's mistake. This was them getting back on even footing. A trip to Colombia together.

Nicky had always called it their 'Romantic Getaways' but Neil never thought of it like that. There was nothing romantic about them. Their road trips were about distance. Putting distance between them and their problems, distance between them and the argument they had had. It was them getting away until they felt like there was solid ground under them.

"Where are we going?"

"Augusta."

"Hotel?"

"No."

"Okay."

The drive was quiet between them, but the radio filled in the space. The windows were down and Neil relaxed back into the seat, watching the sky and Andrew. He couldn't even help the smile on his face. The further away from Palmetto they got, the more Neil felt like their problems were letting go of them. This doesn't fix anything, but it was distance.

They'd planned to retrace Neil's journey across the US at some point back when they'd signed with the Bearcats. Taking the off season so that memories could be replaced and all of the money stored around the US collected. It had been Bee's idea, a way to let go. They would have spent some time in California, maybe a day or two in Seattle so Neil could tell Andrew about all of the names and the boys he was back then. Showing him the places they'd stayed, the schools he'd attended. Letting go of each memory as he told it all for the first time in full.

They'd never managed it before, but maybe eventually they would have. Maybe eventually they still will.

Andrew drove steadily. His attention on the road and his shoulders slowly releasing their residual tension.

The drive to Augusta was only 2 hours and a half, but it was enough time to allow them a measure of peace. They arrived in Augusta and meandered the streets in search of somewhere to eat. They found a bar and grill somewhere in the middle of town and ate there. Neil carried the bulk of the conversation, telling Andrew about his sessions with Bee. They spent a few moments talking about Kenna in Russian and German, switching between the two every other sentence.

They spoke about the two escorts the Hatford Family would send. Neil was confident it would be someone high up, probably a blood member, one of Neil's cousins. They hadn't given up on bringing Neil into the fold, he was too valuable an asset to be left in the wind. They would keep trying until Neil was ready to shut them out completely and loose Stuart's number.

This exchange, getting Kenna back into the states and bringing down the Moriyamas was going to be the last thing Neil would ever do for his family. Killing Nathan was for himself.

"Are we going back now?"

"No."

And they didn't. From Augusta, they went to Colombia.

Ending up at the house was inevitable.

So was the sex they had.

Andrew gave permission and Neil sank to his knees, pressing Andrew's cock into the back of his throat. He used his hand and when Andrew said yes, his fingers into Andrew's ass to bring the blond off, remaining on his knees with his head against Andrew's thigh as his partner came down from the orgasm.

"Touch yourself. Bring yourself off and let me watch."

Neil didn't hesitate. Prying open his jeans and bringing them down just enough to pull out his dick, Neil stroked under the heat of Andrew's intense gaze.

He leaned back, a hand out to support himself as the other worked fast and rough on his own pleasure. Neil wasn't always a fan of it, he usually didn't enjoy touching himself, it was only with Andrew that an act like this became pleasurable. He'd had to learn to pleasure himself under Andrew's order when they'd lived apart a year before and after his graduation. They couldn't always go out of their way to see each other, so Andrew had to basically teach Neil how to have phone sex. It had been frustrating for them both in the beginning when Neil had been unable to cum with his own hand, but Andrew worked him through it with words, something Andrew usually used sparingly.

Now, he felt the heat curling just below his stomach, the tightening of his balls as he gazed up at Andrew, watching those hazel eyes burn gold as they watched.

"Do you want to cum, Neil?" Andrew asked, voice rough but emotionless.

"Yes. God 'Drew, yes." Neil panted, his head tilted back and his chest heaving. His hand never stopped but his back was arching in the pleasure of being watched, having Andrew's eyes on him, his attention like a full body caress.

"Not yet. Don't slow down, but hold it in." Andrew ordered, crouching down so he could be eye-to-eye with Neil. Desperate blue eyes pleading and bright.

A slim finger pressed softly against the skin of Neil's balls and the sound Neil made was embarrassing, but he was too far gone to care. Andrew's finger rubbed gently back and forth, reaching further back with every pass. Neil's legs opened wider in invitation, wanting to be touched more but unwilling to say it.

Andrew indulged him, pushing up against Neil's taint with a firm stroke of his finger and Neil's whole body shuddered and his hand stopped to squeeze the base of his cock as he choked on a moan.

"Don't stop. Keep going or you aren't going to cum at all." Andrew threatened quietly. Neil whined but followed the order anyways. His hips were moving both into his hand and to make Andrew's finger reach further back, but Andrew followed the wave of his movements, never giving more than he wanted to. It was a delicious sort of frustration that Neil reveled in.

"'Drew, I'm going to kill you if you don't do something." Neil growled, tempering off into a wailing plea at the end.

Andrew hummed, eyes like molten gold raking over his flushed and sweaty body. The scars on full display, each insistence of pain completely forgotten and lost in this haze of pleasure.

"Cum like this if you can. Your own hand, and just my finger."

It was permission, and it was all Neil needed.

His hand was frantic and so was his voice as he made a desperate bid for release. All the while, Andrew's single digit played at the pucker of his entrance, brushing against it but never putting enough pressure to slide in. It was maddening and also not enough. Neil was almost ready to beg, but that would stop all of this, so he bit his tongue. He started to picture Andrew's hand on his cock instead of his own. Getting himself off wasn't as pleasurable as having Andrew do it for him.

He didn't close his eyes as he pictured Andrew's fist gripping his angry red cock, stroking him rough and quick, forcing pleasure through is body like electric bolts.

When Neil came it was with a startled little cry. He nearly hadn't felt the pleasure reaching its boiling point, he'd been too focused on the picture in his mind and the actual picture of Andrew's heavy eyes watching him. He'd been focused on Andrew's finger as it pressed harder and harder against his hole and his taint, slipping in only a bit before fleeing again. When he came it was sudden.

They only took an hour to calm themselves and lay in their bed. Neil's head resting on Andrew's stomach as they both cooled down, before Andrew dragged them into the shower.

They were slow to leave Colombia that night, making it back to Palmetto near 2 o'clock at night.

Not wanting to wake Matt or Seth, Neil followed Andrew into his room.

Aaron was awake, a bio book on his lap as he slouched in bed with a headlamp on, the one Nicky had bought him as a joke nearly a year ago. Nicky was asleep on his bed and Kevin was passed out, soft snoring noises letting both Andrew and Neil know that Renee had kept to her word. The striker was drunk. Nicky had most likely had to pour Kevin into his bed that night, but it didn't matter. He'd be up and pumped for Monday's morning practice.

Neil almost glowered at the sleeping form as he followed Andrew up to his bunk, ignoring the look Aaron shot them both.

"If you guys start fucking up there, I'm going to start sticking knives into the bottom of the bed." Aaron whispered.

"Go fuck yourself." Neil muttered back, settling under Andrew's sheets.

He faced the room, back to Andrew. When he felt a warm palm setting into the middle of his back, Neil didn't stiffen. He only shivered when the warmth crawled up between his shoulder blades, settled for a moment on the back of his neck, before running softly into the hair at the back of his head. When the touch was gone all of Neil felt relaxed. He was asleep in seconds.

~!~!

Tuesday night, Andrew broke into Wymack's house again, Neil right behind him.

The man was on the couch watching an Exy game, notepad in hand. He looked up at the sound of his door opening and frowned severely at them.

"If no one is dying, I don't give a shit why you're here. Just turn your asses around and go right the fuck back out." He said shortly, attention going back to the tv and the game.

"We've got something to talk to you about, Coach." Neil said as Andrew took a seat on the couch next to Wymack.

His tone must have been serious enough to make his point because Wymack sighed as he turned the tv off and tossed the notepad onto the coffee table. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hold that fucking thought then. I feel like I'm going to need coffee for this."

As the big man went off to start a pot brewing, Neil followed him, not surprised when Andrew picked up the remote, turned the tv back on, and found a game-show rerun on.

He stood by the kitchen's entryway as he watched Wymack move. The man looked tired but overall okay. He was tense with the fact that both Neil and Andrew had shown up out of nowhere looking serious and intense, and he was on edge with wondering what the hell kind of news would bring them to his door.

Neil wasn't sure what the man would feel when he heard that tomorrow, Kenna Day would land at the nearest airport with Hatford escorts to be transferred to a Manson family safehouse. Hell, Neil wasn't even sure if Wymack knew Kenna.

Kayleigh Day had taught Wymack Exy at some point in the past. She'd been his mentor in Ireland, and she'd had a fling with the man that resulted in Kevin. But had Wymack ever met any of Kayleigh's family? Kenna had to be around 34 or 35 by now, making her 15 or 16 when Wymack had been with Kayleigh Day. The women's parents had been long dead and by all accounts, Kayleigh had taken care of her little sister. Keeping her in a boarding school in Scotland.

The proof that Neil and Andrew were hoping Kenna had, was a letter sent to her by her sister. It was a warning to run. A final attempt for Kayleigh to take care of her sister. It was Kayleigh who had set up the connection to Hatford for Kenna, and it had been Hatford men who came to get her from the school and help her start a new life in the UK. She'd been around 18 by then, and though she knew Kevin was alive, she hadn't looked for him. Neil wondered why, but their questions would be answered tomorrow.

When the pot of coffee was done, Wymack pulled down three mugs.

Neil moved for the sugar and the milk, making Andrew's while Wymack sipped his black.

"Does any of what you're going to tell me today have to do with Riko Moriyama?" The big man asked.

Neil paused in stirring the coffee, thinking of how to answer.

"In a way…all of it has to do with Moriyama." He decided.

Wymack grunted, clearly not understanding, but willing to take that as an answer.

When Neil was done with his own and Andrew's coffees, they moved to the living room. Andrew glanced up from the tv and took the mug Neil held out before shutting off the tv again, and leaning back, sipping at his cup with a bored expression on his face. Guess Neil would be the one talking tonight.

He took a deep breath as Wymack settled into an armchair, and then dove into the deep end.

"Do you know Kayleigh Day had a sister?"

Wymack stilled. His whole body going motionless, he wasn't even breathing as his eyes bore into Neil. Questions seemed to be running in the other man's mind, but his mouth wasn't opening to ask any of them. Neil gave him as much time as he needed, to come to terms with what was said.

"How did you come about that information?" Coach asked carefully.

"Kenna Day, age 34, born in Dublin, Ireland. She went to school at Valfor Private School in Scotland, when she suddenly disappeared about two days after her sister's death." Neil recited from the file Stuart had sent over. "Rumor had it that she died at the private school. Threw herself off of the high cliffs in despair at losing her only living family."

Wymack watched both of them with a hard expression, his grip on his mug tight as he leaned his elbows on his knees and glared.

"If you've got something to say to me, say it now or get the fuck out."

Neil rolled his eyes.

"Kenna Day has been found."

Wymack's body jerked, sloshing the coffee in his cup and making him curse viciously as he set it on the coffee table and stood up. He ran to the kitchen to run his hands through cold water as he yelled out bright and colorful curses.

"He took that rather well, don't you think?" Andrew monotoned as he continued to sip.

"If you're not going to help, shut up." Neil answered back.

"I'm not sure what you're doing is called helping either."

"It's better than joking about it."

"Fuck you, Josten."

"If you want. It's always yes with you."

Neil smiled when Andrew gave him an unimpressed look, but nothing else was said as Wymack came back into the room with a stony face and a wet cloth over his hand.

"You want to try that one more time?" The big man grunted.

"Kenna day was found in Australia about a few weeks ago. She's agreed to come to America and accept protection from the Irish Mob. She lands tomorrow morning. Early. We came to talk to you so we could be excused from practice, and frankly, this seemed like information you'd like to know." Neil said bluntly. He hadn't even taken a drink of his own coffee yet, his nerves getting the best of him. "We are bringing Kevin tomorrow, but he doesn't know it yet, so he needs to be excused too. It's likely good to just excuse us for the whole day."

Wymack didn't say anything. He absorbed Neil's words with a silent iciness that Neil had never seen in the man before. It was a bit unnerving.

It wasn't long before Andrew had enough.

"And on that note, Coach. This was nice, but we'll be on our way now." Andrew said as he got up, placing his mug next to Neil's on the table before he tried to make his way out of the room. Wymack was in his way in seconds.

"How do you guys know any of this?" Wymack asked, voice low.

"We have a few connections in the right places. We even know who got her out of the boarding school just in time to save her from being murdered, just like her older sister was." Andrew said bluntly.

That made Wymack rock back like he'd been hit. Shock on his face.

"W-what?!"

"Kayleigh Day was murdered by Tetsuji Moriyama. We believe Kenna Day has proof, a letter sent to her a week before the 'car accident' that took Kayleigh's life and left Kevin under Moriyama's control. In the letter she warned her sister of the danger and told her to run in case anything happened to her. She included a number for a family in the UK that would help her run. At first, she settled in England. A few years ago, she left from there and has been untraceable since, until now." Neil explained again, coming up behind Andrew.

Wymack took them both in, the cold stone of his face before, long gone now. He looked shell shocked.

"We thought you might want to know. Given how close you and Kayleigh were." Neil hedged, not really wanting to get into how well Wymack really knew Kayleigh, since they did have a son together. "But with that. We gave you the news, so we're going to go. We have to be up early to make it to the airport in time."

He moved with Andrew around Wymack, who was stock still in the hallway.

Wymack only spoke when they opened the door to the apartment, and only to say, "What time?"

"5:30." Andrew answered. And then they left.

Tomorrow, Kenna day would be state side for the first time in her life. She'd face her nephew for the first time too. They needed to prepare for everything. Kenna had to get into Connor's care unharmed. From there, their plan could finally be put in motion.

Nothing could go wrong this time.


	19. Best Laid Plans

Neil spent the night at Andrew's. It was around 4:50 when they woke up. Both in a bad mood and both annoyed all to shit with Kevin.

Andrew had to physically drag the boy out of bed and dump him in the floor. Not that it mattered because he just groaned and then made himself comfortable on the cold floor. Neil had to grab his arm while Andrew grabbed the other and they dragged him up and to a standing position.

All three nearly when tripping into Nicky's bed as they tried to drag Kevin out into the common area. They were lucky that Nicky didn't wake up, and when Aaron did, all the other twin had done was grunt and turn the other direction.

"Wake the fuck up, Kevin. Now." Neil growled, a cup of water in his hand.

The bigger striker was sprawled out on the beanbag in front of the tv and when he didn't stir, Neil threw the water into his face.

Instantly Kevin was up with a yelp of surprise, only to get shushed by Neil.

"Shut up man! Geez. Come on, get ready, we have somewhere to go." Neil threw a few of Kevin's clothes into his arms, gesturing for him to hurry.

Andrew came out of their room with Neil's and his own clothes and the three changed in the common room. Kevin grumbling under his breath in between bouts of stuttered out questions. Questions neither Neil nor Andrew answered as they slipped their shoes on and made their way downstairs.

They weren't surprised at all to find Wymack's car idling right in front of the Tower.

"Decided to join us, did you?" Andrew asked, unaffected as he walked right by the Coach leaning against his car.

"Coach? What the fuck is going on?" Kevin asked, stumbling his steps. If Neil hadn't been there, the man would have fallen on his ass.

"He'll ride with us. We still haven't told him." Neil said to Wymack as he dragged Kevin passed. Blearily, Kevin waved at him. As soon as he was in the back of Andrew's car, they peeled out of the Tower's parking lot with Coach Wymack on their heels.

"Did you grab the gun?" Neil asked in Russian.

"Duffle, under your feet."

Neil looked at his old worn-down duffle and went through it. They'd packed it a while ago, so he knew there would be a first aid kit, a bottle of emergency vodka, an assortment of sowing needles, and black thread. The gun and ammo having been smuggled out of the room that night, likely under Andrew's clothes.

"Do you want it, or should I?" He grimaced a little as he asked, knowing what the answer would be and not really liking it.

"You're a better shot." Andrew said.

"Fuck."

Neil wasn't comfortable sporting any weapons. Even the knives were hard for him, but he wore his for Andrew's peace of mind. Being strapped though, would be different. They were going into the situation with minimal information and a potential for things to go wrong in seconds. No one was supposed to know of Kenna's arrival, but if the Moriyamas had any spies in England, they would have noticed such a high-profile exit.

That, and Neil couldn't shake the feeling of dread that weighed in his stomach.

Taking out one of their burners from the duffle, Neil called the number Manny had given them the night before. It was answered quickly.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"My men are in position. Arrivals, Gate 9, International flights, British Airways."

"Keep one eye on the arrivals and tail them. Don't engage until we step in."

"Yes, sir."

Neil hung up, choking on his disgust at the respect a mob enforcer just showed him.

"They're there, waiting for the arrivals." Neil told Andrew.

"Where the fuck are we going? What fucking time is it? The sun isn't even up yet." Kevin complained, laid out flat on the backseat with his legs up on the seat against the door. It looked uncomfortable as hell with Kevin's tall frame, but the man didn't move.

"Kenna's plane lands today. We are the Welcoming Committee." Neil told him wryly.

Instantly, Kevin shot up from his doze, all of his attention now on Neil.

"What?!"

"Get your head on straight and shut up, Day. We've got time yet." Andrew monotoned.

"Fuck, but I didn't brush my teeth! Or my hair! I'm meeting my aunt today?"

"Suck it up, Queen. We'll get about an hour with her before she's gotta go. Palmetto isn't safe, neither is Colombia, so we're going to keep driving as far as an hour takes us, then she's the Mob's problem."

Neil sighed. "Andrew, just stop talking. You aren't helping."

And he wasn't. Kevin was wheezing in the backseat like someone had knocked the air out of his lungs. His face was pale and he white knuckled the head rest of Neil's seat like it was the only thing holding him together.

"Kevin, man, you're going to need to breathe." Neil worried.

"H-holy shit. B-but practice."

"Fuck practice. Keep your head out of Exy for right now and focus, okay. I need you to stay between me and Andrew at all times. Don't go off by yourself, don't run ahead of us and don't drag behind. Hopefully this is an easy meet and greet but with Riko riled up and Tetsuji on edge about being unable to bring me into the Ravens using force or intimidation, there's no real guarantee that shit is going to go like we planned."

"Oh fuck, that doesn't sound good." Kevin mumbled to himself.

"Seriously, Kevin get it together. We're almost there."

They were there actually. Andrew was pulling into the upper level of the quick arrivals and departures area. Two black cars were already parked there and the Boston license plates gave them away. No one else was there, even if the traffic at the airport wasn't completely stale.

"Get out." Neil ordered as he did the same.

He had a gun strapped to his back, a knife in a side sheath at his hip, extra ammo in his hoodie pocket, and Kevin's jacket front balled in his hand to keep the man both near him and standing upright.

Andrew made his way around the car, coming up on Kevin's other side.

Wymack came out of his car too, coming to join them and immediately sensing the tension between them all. He didn't say anything though, as all four of them made their way into the airport.

Neil's keen eyes spotted the watchers quickly. Three men in total, plus the one waiting in one of the cars. If it came down to it, they'd leave the other car there, but Neil knew that the plan was to take Kenna in one and use the other as a decoy. She'd be in Andrew's for the first hour of the trip to Boston, but that didn't matter as much to the enforcers who would be dogging their trail until Kenna was in their custody.

Neil gave all three a quick nod when each one looked their way separately. He felt a bit better when they nodded back. Wymack however, did not. He stiffened instantly.

"This…this doesn't feel very good." Wymack muttered low, the tension affecting him in a way it hadn't ever before. Wymack knew the basics, knew enough to be afraid and keep his head down, but he didn't know what being in the thick of things was like. Tension like this that ran right past anticipation and straight into paranoia was a practiced monster, and both Neil and Andrew had experience functioning right on the edge of it. Even Kevin to an extent, but mainly it had always involved Exy.

Still, they walked to Gate 9 in step. Kevin between Andrew and Neil and Wymack covering their back. They walked close together, black, grey and blue hoodies making them look like young teenagers, especially with the shorter two flanking the taller striker.

They didn't have to wait long at the gate, maybe a full 10 minutes, before people began walking out, carry-ons in hand. Most were in rumpled suits from the long flight, some in ratty comfy clothes. Neil was sure he saw two college aged girls wearing pajama pants and leather jackets, but he wasn't going to ask. The flash of a familiar face nearly stopped his heart. Kevin stiffened beside him and Wymack let out a small curse under his breath.

Kenna Day had a black knit cap on, her hair braided and tied so that the cap could cover all of it. She was pale and had freckles that were visible even from a distance, but her glittering green eyes were covered by mud brown contacts. She looked unremarkable. Somewhat forgettable even, but for people who'd known her sister, she was the spitting image of her. Kevin nearly stroked out right there.

Yet Neil didn't even spare her a glance.

His entire focus was on the woman to Kenna's right.

She had been beautiful once. Long, soft looking brown hair cascading down her back and falling over her shoulders. Light green eyes that looked blue sometimes. Full cheeks that looked like porcelain, fragile and untouchable. No lines marred her skin because she rarely ever smiled.

Now though, she looked sunken. Her cheeks a little gaunt and her skin a ghostly white. Her eyes were bright and that was unusual. Neil was so used to seeing them covered by ugly brown or black contacts. Her hair always dyed black and cut short and ragged. Her expression always intense and on edge, paranoia eating away at everything that had once made her beautiful.

"Mom." Neil whispered, and suddenly, his three companions all stiffened.

"Fuck." Andrew cursed vehemently, but lowly. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Oh shit." Kevin breathed as he too finally saw the woman next to his aunt. Wymack looked at her with a critical eye, and he wasn't pleased with what he saw, as he placed a large hand on Neil's shoulder in a silent show of support, or comfort, or something. Neil appreciated it, because when her green blue eyes finally landed on him, he wanted to throw up.

His entire body seized up and his lungs gave up on him. He wasn't getting air and he was sure his heart was trying to compensate for the work his lungs weren't doing.

"Breathe, you idiot. You will not pass out here. You will not give her the satisfaction of a reaction." Wymack growled. Neil's memory gave a little nudge and he thought about Wymack's own story. His estrangement from his own parents, his visible disdain for even the topic of them. Wymack could say that he'd let it go all he wanted, but the resentment was rooted deep, and he wouldn't let Neil crumble now.

"Stop that, Junkie. We've got a job to do." Andrew growled, though his eyes didn't leave the figure of the woman who had dragged Neil across the world with harsh fists and angry words. Neil was suddenly more afraid of Andrew and Mary meeting than he was to see his mother again.

"Andrew. No, don't do anything." Neil begged, voice soft and strained, but still insistent.

"Shut up, Neil." Was Andrew's only reply before the little group of three was finally close enough to hear them.

"K-Kevin?"

The soft voice, lilted with a mixed accent snapped Neil's attention from Mary's unsmiling face to the woman beside her. That's when he noticed that she was crying.

Kevin didn't move from his side, though Neil could feel that he wanted to. Looking at Kenna's face was like looking in a mirror back in time. Kenna was now just a handful of years older than Kayleigh had been when Kevin was born, and probably looked a lot like how Kayleigh was when she died. The boy was basically vibrating beside him.

Wymack was a calm presence at their back, but he too was much too still for the calm to be genuine.

Everyone but Andrew was so focused on the women, that no one paid the man next to them any mind. Until that man was the first to come in closer.

Grinning wide with pearl white teeth on full display, Neil didn't recognize the messy haired man with blue green eyes, until he spoke in a soft British accent, introducing himself with a little flourish of his hand.

"Hullo, all of you. I'm Azeel Hatford, at your service. It's nice to meet you all, but we really must get going. If you would please lead the way?"

Neil snapped out of himself the second Az's name came out.

He'd been right. The Hatfords had sent forth not only one of his cousins, but his mother. What exactly did they think they'd accomplish with this? Neil held no particular affection for his mom, no honest love. God, he hated that word. Like Andrew with the word 'Please', for him and his mother, an 'I love you' message meant that Nathan had gotten one of them, and it was up to the other to survive. That was what love, meant to Neil. Survive without me. And that is why Neil would never associate the word with Andrew, no matter how many times Nicky had insisted. Nor how many people had labeled their relationship.

"Abram?" Azeel asked, all of the attention now on Neil, except for Kevin and Kenna who couldn't stop looking at each other.

"Let's go." Neil grit out. He loathed to turn his back on his mother, but this had been the plan. Keep Kevin and Kenna between them, and the escorts to the side until they got outside and into the car. So that's what they did.

It was fine, until the fire alarm rang out.

From one second to the next coiled tension turned to motion. Neil rounded and grabbed Kenna's hand while Andrew grabbed Kevin's arm and they ran. Wymack, Mary, and Azeel sticking close.

They burst out into the morning light, and the first shot came.

Neil had been following Wymack's wide back as they ran, but when the sound of a sniper rang in the air and the big man rocked back, Neil knew it was too much to hope for. With rough hands and a sharp push, Neil got the Coach to keep moving. He didn't know where the man was hit, couldn't see the wound and knew the bullet had likely gone right through, but it didn't matter until they had time for it.

"Get in the car! Front seat, go!" Neil barked.

Wymack grunted but did as he was told.

Neil knew that if Andrew went to get in on the other side, he'd be a clear target, so he made a decision, pretty sure he'd regret it later.

"Get in the back with Kevin!"

He heard the returning volley of gun fire from the three men coming out of the airport behind them, but he didn't focus on them, his attention was on Kenna, Kevin, Wymack, and Andrew.

Andrew, where was Andrew.

He didn't have to look back, Andrew was stuffing Kevin into the car as Kenna and Neil kept low, using the car to shield them from where Neil was pretty sure the sniper was.

"Stay low, and stop fucking shaking." Andrew barked, as Kevin went in, crawling and keeping his head low under the window. Another shot rang out and it rocked the car, likely aiming for a tire but missing the shot. "Fuck." Andrew cursed.

"Get in." Neil ordered Kenna who was shaking like a leaf. She didn't even pause as she followed the order of a 17 year old boy.

"I'll drive, get in and put pressure on Wymack's shoulder." Neil said, already with his own set of keys for the car in hand. He moved before Andrew could protest, keeping low but moving fast. He was used to this after all.

Another shot, and he felt the heat of the bullet slice at his upper arm. He didn't even wince though he knew he was bleeding and the scrape would need stitches.

Knowing he had until the sniper reloaded, Neil hurried to the door and pulled it open, getting in and starting the car all in the same breath.

"You fucking idiot!" Andrew barked as he was forced to get into the back.

"Shut up. Let me handle this." Neil barked back. While Andrew was the better driver in traffic situations, Neil had more experience with losing a tail. They took off to the haggard breathing of Wymack and Kevin and Kenna's petrified little gasps.

"She told me, she told me this would happen. Feck!" Kenna was muttering, her accent thickening in her panic. It was a mix of heavy Scottish with a drawl of what Neil guessed was Australian. He made a mental category for it, wondering how much he'd have to hear from her to be able to mimic it.

It didn't matter right now though, he was too focused on the road. He peeled out of the arrivals area, using one of the large buses that passed by them as cover until the very last second. He was on the offramp and heading to the highway, but the shots had stopped.

"Fuck, kid. What the hell was that?!" Wymack yelled, angry and pained.

"Shut up, Coach, not now." Neil grunted, "Andrew!"

"Fuck you, Junkie." Andrew replied as he did what Neil had asked before.

A wadded-up shirt came into his line of sight just briefly and then Wymack yelled out in both surprise and pain. "Stand still, He-Man, I need to put pressure on the wound. Was it a clean through?" Andrew asked, voice strained but still maintaining the calm emotionlessness in what was a strange mix of affects.

"Fucking Midget, yes it was a clean through. Didn't hit bone, I think he was aiming for Kenna behind Neil." Wymack answered.

"David?" Kenna's voice came again.

"Hi, Kenna." Wymack answered, looking back over his shoulder. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh god! David, ye and Kevin? Did he come to ye when his hand was hurt? That makes me feel better." She apparently turned to Kevin because her next words were softer. "Everybody needs family. I'm sorry, Kevin."

"Fuck that. Not the right time, Princess. Save it." Andrew interrupted.

"Don't be a dick, Andrew." Kevin snarked back, and Neil breathed a bit easier. It was the first time Kevin had spoken since they'd gotten into the car and he wasn't completely sure that Kevin wasn't shot.

"How you holding up, Kevin? Any bullet holes?"

"Fuck you, Josten."

"That's what I thought."

Neil didn't care about the mob guys, or his mother and cousin, his focus was on the road. He was weaving in and out of traffic like a race car driver, jostling everyone in the car until they were knocking back and forth between each other like bouncy balls.

"Fuck, Josten! Slow down!" Wymack yelled, one hand gripping the dashboard for dear life and the other holding the wadded-up fabric to his own graze wound, as Andrew had let go in the rollercoaster ride.

"Can't. When we left the airport, we were followed by three separate cars. I need to lose them before we can even think of slowing down." Neil didn't need to tell anyone of them that he had experience in this area, his actions spoke for him. He was cutting off cars in the right lanes to make a quick exit off the highway and making corners like he was expecting the car to drift. It did. Neil pulled the emergency brake, cut the wheel and grit his teeth as the back tires spun out.

Thank god the car was front wheel drive.

Putting the emergency break back down and ignoring the yelling and screaming from the back seat, Neil focused on what he had to do. Lose the tail.

"Where the fuck are the police?!"

"Paid off, most likely. For a shootout in an airport to ever actually happen, they needed a lot of clout. Either this was Tetsuji or Kengo himself." Neil explained, cold and calculating now.

"Fuck, kid, what the fuck is wrong with you." Wymack yelled as he drifted over another corner.

"I lost 1 of the 3, but the last mother fucker won't back off." Neil's teeth were grit and he was abusing Andrew's car, getting all it was worth as he fishtailed out of the turn and straightened her out. "We gotta lose him before we get back on the high way. We'll need a head start."

Suddenly, they got it.

One of the black vehicles belonging to Boston's finest criminals came screeching out of an alleyway, getting between Neil and the last tail.

"Fuck." Neil breathed, but he was smiling. Cutting the wheel again, he barely slowed as he pointed the car back to the highway.

Tense, long moments of driving kept everyone on edge and quiet. Neil kept looking in the rearview mirror and the sides to spot anything out of the ordinary, but as it was, they were in the clear. They drove for nearly 20 minutes before Neil finally sighed and allowed his shoulders to relax.

Like that move was some sort of signal, the inside of the car exploded into sound.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" Wymack yelled.

"What the hell, Neil!" Kevin shouted.

"Are we safe?" Kenna asked loudly.

Yet the only voice Neil wanted to hear was quiet in the back seat.

"Andrew?" Neil called.

"Keep driving." Was the only answer.

"Andrew?!" Slightly more panicked response.

"Shut the fuck up and keep driving." Andrew finally barked back.

Neil did.

"We're okay now. If you guys want to have any kind of talk or reunion, now would be the time." Neil said instead, trying hard not to look backwards and check for himself that Andrew wasn't hurt.

It didn't take long for them to follow his order.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, boyo!" Kenna's voice cried.

"I didn't know. I didn't know I had and aunt, I never knew about you." Kevin said back, a little numbly.

"I know, boyo. Ye'd have met me that summer. I was graduatin' school. I was supposed to come home, be wit ye and me sister."

"The letter, do you have the letter?" Neil asked, because they'd left her bags behind. Her carry-on, her luggage, everything.

There was rustling from the back, the crinkle of plastic, and then Andrew's voice.

"She's got it."

Wymack was the one who took it, because Kevin said he couldn't and Neil was driving. Andrew was still silent in the back and Neil was starting to panic over that.

"Dear Little Bird," Wymack started to read. "Today you turned 18. I'm so proud of you. I'm also sorry that I won't be able to see you again, or pay you respects on the date of your birth. Instead, I will give you this. Do not come home. Leave Valfor and make your way to England. There are some people who will help you hide, help you survive there."

"I have a son. I know I never told you, but I thought you should know now. You won't be able to save him, but that is okay. I left him a separate letter and he will know who to turn to if he ever wants to break away from the people who've taken him from me. I'm sorry, sister. I didn't expect it to end this way, I thought Tetsuji was a kind man. I thought him honorable. I was wrong. I overheard him on the phone one day, talking to his brother about me. He told his brother that he would take care of me, that I wouldn't be a problem to the empire they are trying to build. I didn't know what it meant until it was almost too late,"

"Tetsuji Moriyama is going to kill me. I don't know how, but I do know why. I am a liability. I possess 50% of the shares for the creation of Exy, and because of that, his family cannot start the empire they wish to in the States. I've spent years of my life working beside Tetsuji, making this sport everything I had ever envisioned. My boy started to play not too long ago. He's nearly 5 years old now, Little Bird. He has our eyes. Eyes like the rolling fields of the Green Iles. I hope you get the chance to meet him someday. He'll be a good man, even despite Tetsuji's plans to take him away from me. Be safe, Sister Mine. Survive when I couldn't, and if you can, go see my boy. It'll be years, I know, but he would love you. Forever Yours, Kayleigh Day."

The car was silent as the letter was finished, Wymack's hands shaking as he held onto it gently, trying not to damage the page.

"It's her handwriting." He observed softly, his voice taking on a tone none of them have heard before.

"I watched ye, ye know?" Kenna said, likely to Kevin. "When I could, I watched all yer games. I collected every article. I tried to keep hold of ye the only way I knew how. I couldn't reach out, never, I knew what it would cost. I needed ye to break away from them, to be safe from them, before ye could know about me. Ye understand?"

Neil didn't see Kevin's nod, but he assumed that's what it was when a sob broke through Kenna's lips. "Ye look like her." She whispered. Voice muffled. When Neil's eyes went to the rearview again, he saw them hugging. There were tears in Kevin's eyes, but Neil just turned away.

"I know. I understand." Kevin kept uttering, crying into Kenna's shoulder as she cried into his chest. Wymack was twisted around, watching with soft eyes.

Neil and Andrew were silent.

The letter would be enough. When it was released, it would be enough proof. They had been hoping for it, but they hadn't counted on Kayleigh herself saying it so bluntly in her words. _'Tetsuji Moriyama is going to kill me.'_

It would ruin the man, if his family didn't kill him first.

Neil's smile was cold as he kept driving.

No one seemed to notice but a pair of intense hazel eyes.

~!~!

They stopped in Florence, South Carolina, in a Holiday Inn on West Palmetto St. Ironically.

When they parked in the hotel parking spot, everyone wearily got out of the car. In the line of cars parked outside, they saw two SUVs with Boston license plates, and they knew Connor's men had been thorough getting here safe.

Andrew ignored Neil as he led them inside, phone in his hand as he called the number he'd memorized. When it picked up, Andrew didn't even speak before he ended the call and headed to the elevators.

The receptionist sent them an uneasy look. There was still blood on Neil's hoodie but he did his best to hide it. Wymack was doing better. The bleeding had stopped somewhere on the road, but it would still need stitches. Neil wasn't looking forward to being the one to give them to the man.

Kenna and Kevin stuck close, arms intertwined and heads bent towards each other. Neil didn't spare them more than a glance as he took up the rear, keeping his eyes open and attentive in case of more danger like at the airport.

They got to room 301, and Andrew knocked on the door.

When it opened, Neil almost wanted to turn and walk away.

Azeel stood there, smile still on his face and a bruise on his cheek.

"Well, hullo again. A pleasant surprise you all are." He spoke cheerfully, and it reminded Neil of Nicky if not for the heave British accent.

Andrew didn't spare him any words, he pushed passed Azeel and into the room, leading their little group in fearlessly, even as five guns were pointed at them.

"Shit, kid, a little warning would be nice." One of the big enforcers said. Andrew merely glanced at him. The enforcer looked away first. "Or not."

"Are you ready to go, Ms. Day?" Another of the four men asked, coming up to Kenna slowly, hands in plain view and weary of every move. He was careful with her, like he knew how spooked she likely was.

"Yes. Yes, I think I am." Kenna smiled a bit at the kind treatment, before all her attention turned to Kevin. "Ye did good, running to yer Da, but he isn't strong enough to protect ye from this." She looked over Kevin's shoulder at Neil with keen green eyes, face still pale but not ghostly. "But I think maybe he will be. He brought me here, he found me when no one knew I still lived. Stick to him, Kevin, and we'll see each other again."

Kevin spared a small glance at Neil over his shoulder, and shrugged before turning back to the woman who resembled his mother. "Yes, Aunt Kenna."

Her smile was bright and blinding as she cradled Kevin's face in her hands and kissed both his cheeks. He allowed it, even as her lips brushed the number on his face.

"And do something about this, will ye? Maybe a cover-up? Something nice, to remind ye of yer ma. She'd be proud of ye, lad. I'm proud of ye, though I could never tell ye before. I'm sorry the fear kept me away. I'm sorry the fear hurt ye." She touched his left hand.

"I was afraid too." Kevin told her, softly like it was a secret. Neil heard Andrew snort. "I'm learning not to be."

"Then I will learn with ye. Keep safe, boyo. We will meet again."

She gave a look over at Wymack, who sat on the bed probing at his wound. "And ye David! Take care of our boy."

Kevin's face paled the second she said that. He'd forgotten in the excitement of earlier that she knew Wymack was his father. She didn't know that Wymack didn't know. This time it was Neil's turn to snort.

"I take care of him just fine, woman. Get out of here and somewhere safe, we'll keep in touch." Coach gruffed back, tone hard but expression tender. "I missed you, Little Bird."

"And I ye, David. And I ye."

With that, Kenna and the four Irish enforcers were gone, taking to the road for the rest of the 18 hour drive to Boston.

Neil was left with Mary and Azeel.

They stared at him, he looked back at them, but no one spoke.

Wymack was the one to break the quiet.

He stood up and moved to face Mary, sticking out his hand, the one not covered in his own blood.

"Coach David Wymack of the Palmetto Foxes. I'm your son's Coach. It's nice to meet you." He said with as much politeness as he could managed. Mary glared at him.

"You are the one to drag him back into that sport. The one that nearly got him killed." She accused, voice harsh and face a mix of intense fury.

"Mother." Neil snapped back, his own voice taking on her British accent by habit. Just like that her eyes were on him.

"And you, boy. What did you think you were doing? You wake up one day and you're different, you lie to me, call your uncle behind my back and take everything we have and run. Do you know what could have happened to me if your father had found me? Do you realized your actions could have killed me!?" She stood from the bed and advanced for him.

Instincts screamed at Neil to curl up. Make himself a smaller target. Grit his teeth until all of her anger was dispelled. But she didn't get far.

In a flash, Andrew stood between Neil and Mary, and Neil's body nearly went limp with relief.

Mary's face was fierce, her green blue eyes burning with hate and anger and her hands clenched into fists.

"Move, child. This doesn't concern you." She said coldly, tonelessly.

"Oh, but it does." Andrew replied in kind. She was only slightly taller than him. 4 Inches if Neil had to guess. He'd never really outgrown his own mother after all. "Neil doesn't belong to you anymore."

Her nostrils flared. "You insolent brat." She hissed, though Neil wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to Andrew. "Get out of my way. That boy is still my child."

"No. He isn't. Nathaniel is dead. You killed him. Now sit back down, before I feel the need to force you down."

It was a warning Mary didn't heed. She reached for Andrew as if to move him herself, but the flash of a knife cut the motion short and she recoiled.

"Aunty," Azeel called wearily, but it was too late.

Mary's momentary fear had angered her, and she lurched herself forward as if to attack Andrew.

"'Drew!" Neil called, but it was for nothing. The two collided anyways.

Mary's hands went for Andrew's wrists, avoiding the knife like someone with practice in the motion, but Andrew had fought too often by Neil's side to not see the moves Mary Hatford had coming. He used her grip on his wrist to bring her forward before hooking one of his legs behind hers and dropping her to the ground. From there, he was on her. His fist came down on her face only once, and then Wymack was there, grabbing Andrew and yelling for him to stop.

Andrew didn't struggle against the bigger man, but he eyed Mary with murder in his gaze as she pushed herself up angrily.

"You're never going to hurt him again. And if you try, I'll kill you. You're never going to see him again. You are going to take a taxi to Florence Regional Airport, buy a ticket back to England, and you will stay the hell away from Neil. Is that understood?"

Mary snarled and spit a glob of blood and saliva at Andrew's feet. The blond didn't move.

Azeel came forward, slowly laying a hand on Mary's arm, but she whirled around fast and struck him in the cheek.

Neil gasped, but Azeel didn't waver.

"Aunty, stop it." The boy ordered, his face stony serious now. "Enough of this. Uncle said that it would have been best if he'd come, but you insisted. Now you've ruined any chances of taking Abram back with us." Azeel accused.

"He will come." Mary snarled into Azeel's face. She looked almost like a feral animal, and Neil thought about bon fires in a California beach. Then she turned to him. "You will come. Enough of this game, Nathaniel. You are safest with your family, and you will come back with me and your cousin."

"He's not going anywhere he doesn't want to." Wymack insisted, stepping forward, expression thunderous. He'd just seen her hit a kid in the face with a closed fist, and advance on both Neil and Andrew. Every protective instinct Wymack insisted he didn't have was now on full alert of the woman in front of him, and he stood like a massive wall between her and his kids.

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Mary growled. "He's 17 and my son. He will come with me when I order it."

Neil wanted to puke.

His eyes were watering and everything was so surreal that he leaned against the wall to support himself as he watched Wymack and Mary face off.

Without him noticing, Andrew was by his side. A soft 'Yes or no?' in his ear calmed him enough to nod.

An arm wrapped around his waist and his own arm went around Andrew's shoulders. Just as they made to leave the room, Mary launched herself at them.

"Abram!" She yelled, her hands like claws waiting to sink into his hair and pull, getting his attention, getting him to look her in the eyes. Her cold hard eyes that never once warmed for him. There was no love in her, if there ever was, it was burned out by fear and paranoia a long time ago.

Neil cringed, but her hand never landed, Wymack had her wrist in his firm grip and he pushed her bodily away from his two players.

"You don't touch them. You don't hurt them. Doesn't matter how old Neil is, he signed a contract with Palmetto and he is mine until he graduates."

Mary sneered. "He isn't bound by a contract under an illegal name."

"It's he's name until he tells me otherwise." Wymack retorted.

Neil didn't hear anymore as Andrew walked him out and allowed the door to close behind them.

They stopped just a few steps away, and Andrew let Neil lean against the wall.

"Yes or no?" He said again, a little louder.

"Yes." Neil gasped, feeling overwhelmed, feeling frantic and unhinged with seeing his mother again, talking to her again, being in the same room as her again. He'd never believed it when Andrew had called it 'abuse' but to see her here. Angry, aggressive, demanding, Neil couldn't lie to himself about it anymore. Despite the fact that she had kept him alive, he was an abused child. She wasn't his savior, she was just another abuser.

All thoughts of her and his past fled when Andrew's lips crashed into his. From the first touch, it was brutal. Andrew bit at his lips, sucked harshly, invaded his mouth with an insistent tongue and pulled sounds from his throat. Neil surrendered to it.

He was gasping by the time Andrew pulled back, fierce gold eyes staring straight into icy blues.

"She can't take you away if you don't want to leave. I told you to _Stay_ , you buried her and Nathaniel a long time ago. She doesn't mean anything anymore."

Neil nodded, too breathless to answer, but knowing that Andrew needed confirmation.

The both turned their head when they heard the door to their room open again and Kevin walk out.

"Wymack is insisting your mother and cousin leave, but they aren't hearing it. Wymack wants to leave, but the gash on his arm is starting to bleed again, I think we should go to the hospital."

"We can't." Neil sighed, taking comfort from Andrew's weight still pressing him into the wall, even as Kevin tried to look at anything but them. "I have to stitch us up. If we come into the hospital now, we'll be questioned by police. Gunshot wounds are always reported."

Kevin frowned, but he didn't say anything else.

Andrew finally pulled away from Neil and started for the elevator. Neil let him go, knowing he was going to get the duffle from the floor of the passenger's seat.

"He's not happy with me." Neil said out loud mostly to himself.

"Fuck, Neil. I'm not exactly ecstatic either." Kevin mumbled.

"No, but you'll get over it. Andrew doesn't forget. I put myself in danger by insisting to drive and gave him no option but to get into the back. I'll be surprised if I'm allowed to drive at all anymore."

Kevin snorted and shook his head. "God, I just don't fucking understand you two. You two should tear each other to pieces on sheer principle."

Neil raised an eyebrow, still leaning against the wall. "And what makes you say that?"

"You're dangerous. You are the personification of threat to everyone Andrew promises to protect, because you bring down not one, but two criminal organization onto the heads of everyone involved with you." Kevin said, leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway. He looked okay, all things considered. Still a little frantic and edgy, but breathing and unharmed. He was the only one that was. Neil had noticed the limp on Andrew's left side. Something hurt and the blond was gritting his teeth through it and moving on like it didn't mean anything. Like he always did.

"Maybe." He conceded the point. "But he and I have more in common than not. We've seen the worst of humanity. We've faced different kinds of demons, endured different kinds of pain, and lived different kinds of life, but bone deep we understand each other." Neil shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure why it started. At first, we were forced into trusting each other. There was no other option. As time passed and things happened around us, that forced trust became real. I learned to respect him and his promises, because I understood them."

He thought about Aaron. How the other twin hadn't understood Andrew's promise, hadn't accepted Andrew's retaliation when the warnings had gone unheeded. To him, it had been right. Andrew had warned her, but she didn't stop. Killing her was the only way, but not to Aaron. Aaron didn't see it like they did, likely Kevin didn't see it with the same eyes either.

They were silent as they waited for Andrew, each thinking their own thoughts.

When the blond did return, it was with the duffle and a set of hotel card keys. He looked at Neil, and Neil walked to the elevator Andrew held open.

"405." Andrew told Kevin, before letting the doors close.

"Where are you hurt?" Neil asked, finally alone with Andrew and able to take assessment of the man.

Andrew's face was emotionless, but he was sweating and pale there had to be something wrong.

"There's a bullet in my thigh." Andrew informed him.

Neil cursed.

"When?"

"The sniper wasn't the only gunman in the airport. Manson's goons were in a firefight with two guys. I didn't get in the car fast enough."

"Fuck." Neil closed his eyes at the spike of nausea in his stomach. Andrew had been shot and he didn't notice.

He looked down and saw the dark stain on the black leg of his jeans.

"Did you wear the padding I told you to?" It wouldn't stop a bullet, but it would slow it down enough so that it wouldn't get too far deep or hit bone. From the placement at the side of Andrew's thigh and the steady, but minimal blood, Neil knew it hadn't hit an artery. That was a small miracle at least. "Fuck Andrew."

"Shut up and sow it up." Andrew told him as they exited the elevator and made their way to their room.

The second they were inside Neil took over.

"Can I take off your pants?"

"Yes."

"Can I take care of the wound?"

"Yes."

"Lay back, and bite on this." He pushed a piece of twisted up cloth into Andrew's hands. "I have to dig the bullet out, and it's going to hurt like a bitch. You need that to both muffle you and make sure you don't bite your tongue.

Neil's mind sharpened to the task at hand. For a moment, he forgot this was Andrew as he took them both to the bathroom. Andrew's pants were gone and the wound was in clear view.

It wasn't as bad as it could be, but an hour and a half ride in the car had made sure that Andrew lost a lot of blood, so Neil needed to work fast. It was surprising that Andrew hadn't been leaving bloody footprints all over the lobby.

Andrew pulled open the vodka and took a long pull as Neil prepared what he needed. A lighter, needle and thread, tweezers, and his knife.

He took the vodka bottle from Andrew and sterilized the equipment as best he could, pouring it over his hands and Andrew's leg. Andrew already had the cloth in his teeth, but he grunted and twitched all the same.

"This is going to hurt, 'Drew." Neil warned as he dug the knife into the wound, widening the hole. Andrew's grunt turned into a guttural groan of pain beneath the makeshift gag, and Neil wanted to stop, but he knew he couldn't.

He used the tweezers to dig out the bullet, it wasn't bone deep, but it wasn't shallow either. Neil had to dig for it and with Andrew's blood on his hands he felt sick.

Andrew was panting past the gag, but his eyes were shut tight and his sounds of pain had stopped. He was enduring this like he'd endured everything else in his life and Neil wanted to close his eyes and stop doing this, stop causing Andrew pain.

It took long moments, but when the bullet was out, Neil took up the needle and thread.

His hands were shaking, so he took a moment to breathe deep and empty his mind. He needed to focus on the wound. This was the easy part, the stitch job. After digging the damn bullet out of his leg, this wouldn't even register. He was right, and wrong.

This process, Andrew watched, eyes slightly unfocused and face twisted in pain. Neil couldn't look at him so he stayed on his work, making the stitches perfect.

Once it was finally done, Neil bandaged it, and rose, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the duffle and handing it over.

Andrew unclenched his jaw and spat out the gag. Steady eyes still on Neil.

"Stop thinking stupid thoughts. You did what you had to do." As true as it was, it didn't help. "Come here."

It was Neil's turn to drink and be gagged as Andrew stitched up the grace on his shoulder, the one unmarked with hot iron.

They were both finally not bleeding, but the blood on the bathroom floor and the counter were undeniable.

"One of us still has to do Wymack." Neil said when Andrew started putting their equipment away. The blond paused. Assessing himself.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked from behind him, standing still until he'd gotten an answer.

Andrew looked back at him and took him in. They were both hurt, but the end had justified the means. They'd kept the letter from Kayleigh, and it was safe with them. They held power now, control over this chess game. All that was left was to wait for the perfect chance to check mate.

"Yes."

Neil reached out gently and brushed sweaty blond hair out of Andrew's forehead, leaning their heads together and kissing pale lips softly. He kissed Andrew's cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, he ran his hands through Andrew's hair and scratched lightly at the scalp.

Andrew didn't say anything. He took the affection stoically, eyes closed and breathing even.

When Neil pulled away, Andrew's eyes were brighter as they opened. They didn't speak as they stood there, basking in success and shared pain. When a knock sounded on the door, Neil moved to answer it.

Wymack came in with Kevin on his heels. The bigger man was fuming and ready to rage at the world about a stubborn piece of shit woman who didn't give a damn about her son as long as he was under her boot, but Neil stopped him.

"Come on, Coach." Neil said, steering the big man into the bathroom. "You need stitches."

Wymack watched him critically as he worked, his hands steady and his stitches perfect. Coach had taken the rest of the vodka and downed it, leaving nothing for Kevin who'd whined upon seeing the empty bottle, but everyone ignored him.

Andrew was laying back on one of the two full beds, as Kevin sprawled tiredly on the couch in the room. The other bed was for Wymack when Neil was done with the man.

"I definitely misjudged you." Wymack remarked as he watched Neil work at this, at stitching open wounds like he'd done it his whole life.

Neil didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He finished up the work and taped one of the bandages over it.

"Do you want to tell me anything, Neil?" Wymack asked again, giving him a chance to be honest.

Neil eyed the older man, wondering if the truth was even an option at the moment.

After a long stare-down, Wymack sighed. "Look, I can't help you if you lie to me right now. You're a part of my team. You're my responsibility, no matter what that lady the floor below us has to say."

Neil didn't move, didn't speak, but he understood.

With a nod to himself, Neil stood up and peeled off his shirt.

Wymack didn't gasp like Abby or Betsy. He didn't flinch or look away. He studied the scars almost clinically, with a detached sort of curiosity and understanding. Still, he didn't ask for answers again. It was almost like Andrew's reaction.

"My dad did this to me. I was young the first time, I think I was 2. It's the first scar I remember. The others followed after." He fingered the ones on his stomach and sighed. "He tried to gut me. Hurt me, tried to kill me. Sell me off to the highest bidder. My mom took me and ran when I was 10. Some of the scars are from our time on the run. I learned German in Germany, learned French in France and Canada, and I learned to survive every step of the way. Some of these were from her too. Her attempts to teach me to survive." Neil looked down at the small cuts on his left side, thinking of her beating, her fists and her furious eyes.

"Right now. That's the only truth I can give you."

Wymack stared for a long moment more, before nodding.

"Okay." He paused, closing his eyes and looking suddenly weary. "Okay. Go to sleep, Josten. We've got to get back to Palmetto at some point today."

Neil nodded as he watched the big man move to the other full bed. He got the bathroom cleaned as much as he could with a burning shoulder before making his way to Andrew's bed. When he laid down, he felt Andrew's hand wrap around his wrist. If he'd had the energy for it, he would smile, but as soon as his eyes closed, he was lost.


	20. When The Dust Settles

They awoke around 2 in the afternoon. Neil hadn't noticed the time before, but picking Kenna up at 5:30, the chase that had basically got ignored by law enforcement that took a good half hour to shake loose, the hour ride to Florence, and then the arguments and patch-up jobs had roughly left them to sleep at 9 in the morning. Neil didn't doubt that Andrew had bribed the hotel receptionist with a good sum of cash to let them take a room outside of check-in time, but Neil couldn't care less.

He allowed himself to burrow into the covers, rubbing his face into the sweet-smelling pillows and blocking out Kevin's snores and Wymack's grumbling.

"Come here." Andrew's rough voice called, and Neil didn't even open his eyes before scooting forward and pressing his head against Andrew's side. His head fell on Andrew's shoulder and he breathed in the scent of sweat and blood and Andrew. They hadn't showered, and Neil was seriously needing one, but neither of them moved.

"How's your leg?"

"Numb. Your shoulder?"

"Achy. The cream took care of the burning feeling though."

Andrew hummed, hand starting to run through Neil's auburn hair absentmindedly.

"We've got what we need to take them down. The letter, Kenna, Kevin, and now Wymack. If the Feds dig deep enough, they'll find Kayleigh's actual will, declaring Wymack Kevin's father and legal guardian in case of her death. Tetsuji will be raked over the coals for taking Kevin instead." Neil spoke hazily, his Russian slurred and sleepy, but Andrew only hummed again. "Do you want to wait to take them down, or do it soon?"

Andrew's hand paused where it had been running lazily in Neil's hair. He was deep in thought for only a moment before speaking again.

"We need the whole empire to fall. For that to happen, we need Kengo dead and Ichiro struggling for control. At that point they'll be at their weakest. If we spring our trap then, taking out the branch of the family, others will go for the throat, taking out Ichiro in a power struggle. We know the Moriyama line ends with Ichiro. We need to wait, so that our one strike, becomes the final strike."

Neil mulled it over quietly, pressing his face against Andrew's skin.

Andrew grunted, before finally sitting up, dislodging Neil who whined a bit pitifully as his warmth and pillow were taken away.

"Get up you loser. We need to shower." Andrew ordered, and Neil sighed before following it.

Kevin was watching them as they got up, his eyes clear but is mind clearly somewhere else.

"You guys always talk in Russian when you're making plans. Are you going to let anyone else in on them?" Kevin grumbled from the couch.

"No." Andrew answered and entered the bathroom, Neil following behind with a wide yawn and a stretch.

They showered together, keeping their touch clinical and gentle. Bruises marred Andrew's pale skin, his body having rocked back and forth in the car during Neil's insane drifting and avoiding general traffic. Neil didn't linger on them, knowing that it would only annoy the blond.

When they were clean, they dried off and got dressed before Andrew sat on the closed toilet seat and Neil stood between his parted legs with a towel. With quick careful movements, he dried off Andrew's hair as best he could, before sitting on the side of the tub so Andrew could do the same.

This habit they picked up after Andrew had gotten sick from going to Eden's after a shower with wet hair, had been one of Neil's favorites if he were honest. Andrew could never be bothered to do it, figuring it was a waste of time and it would dry on its own, so Neil had insisted. It had turned into _this_ not too long after. It was calming and familiar and affectionate in a way most things they did weren't.

There was a banging on the bathroom door and Wymack's voice calling out. "Get the fuck out, assholes, some people wake up with full bladders and actually need the bathroom for its intended purposes!"

"Just for that, we'll be here for another hour at the least. There should be a bathroom in the lobby though." Neil shot back, grinning.

"Get your ass out here or I'm breaking the door down and you delinquents can pay for it!"

"Yes, Coach." Neil called, as he stood and opened the door.

Andrew still favored his left leg, but the motion was almost unnoticeable. Too bad Wymack wasn't anyone.

"What the fuck happened to your leg, Minyard." Wymack asked, eyes hard daring the short blond to lie to him.

"I got shot." Andrew replied deadpan.

Neil almost wanted to laugh at the twist of Coach's face. Like he was wondering whether Andrew had said that to be funny or because it was true. He only debated it for a moment before glaring.

"Fuck it, I don't care. Get ready to get the fuck out of here. We're leaving in 30 minutes."

"Yes, Coach." Came from Kevin and Neil at the same time.

Neil gathered up all of the first aid equipment and the medical bandages he had used to retape his and Andrew's wounds. Andrew was still in sweatpants, but at least they weren't the ones they changed into after getting the bullet wound sewed up. This time they were grey with a fox print on the right front thigh and 'JOSTEN' running down the right side, a big orange '10' on the hem of the left.

Neil was wearing Andrew's black Palmetto shirt with the school name in the front and a fox paw on the stomach there was also an 03 on the back and 'MINYARD' stretched across his shoulders.

"You guys are disgusting." Kevin moaned.

"Fuck you, Day." Both Andrew and Neil said at the same time.

That was the last words shared as everyone got themselves situated, and clothed enough to leave. Neil had been kind enough to pack Kevin a change of clothes, so Kevin changed right there in the room in front of the couch as Andrew left to check out of their room.

7 minutes after Andrew left, there was a knock on the door, and Neil was pretty sure he knew who it was.

Opening it, he found that he was actually disappointed to be right.

"Az. Mom. What are you still doing here?" He asked coldly, is shoulders tensing.

"Well, you see, Abram. I can't leave without you." Azeel said plainly with a bright smile on his face, his tone a bit overdramatic. "So, either I follow you around like a lost puppy you just can't help but bring home, or you come back to England with us. Simple, yes?"

Neil's eyes narrowed. He looked from Azeel's cheerful face to Mary's glare. He was surprised that his mom stayed silent.

"You called Thomas last night and told him that your plan didn't work. He told you to keep your mouth shut until you returned to England, and told Azeel here he wasn't allowed to go back unless he had me in tow, is that about right, mother?" Neil asked, amused despite himself.

Mary's fists balled and her teeth grit. It was answer enough. His attention turned back to Azeel.

"Find an apartment in Palmetto. I'm not going anywhere."

He backed up and prepared to slam the door in their faces, when Azeel's palm pushed out, stopping the door from closing. "Wait! Wait, cousin, I need to speak with you."

Neil paused, not used to hearing Russian from anyone but Andrew. It was long enough for Azeel to get his foot in the door. Heavy steel toe boots blocking Neil from closing the door on them.

"Abram, I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. Your family needs you to step up, your family asked you to come and be a part of all that they built, people who love you and will support you till the day you die see value in you. Please, I'm asking you to-"

Neil was staring at the pleading blue green eyes, he hadn't noticed Andrew until the blond grabbed a fist full of Azeel's shirt and pulled, cutting Azeel off with a choked cry and angering Mary, who stood there with her arms crossed, nails digging into her own forearms her glare like flame throwers.

"I hate that word." Andrew growled out as he turned Azeel to look at him. Azeel looked scared, his hands reaching out to touch and placate, but Andrew bodily threw him to the side and went to stand next to Neil.

"Well, what a well-trained pet you have, Nathaniel."

Neil turned sharp eyes on his mother and glared. "Shut up. I still have Stuart's number. I'll call him right now and you'll be on a plane back to the family in seconds."

"Aunty, go wait in the room." Azeel said, voice soft and cajoling, something Neil knew wouldn't work on his mother.

She glared at him and stood there ignoring that order. Thomas had some control over her, she always bowed to a leader until something was just too big for her to ignore. She'd done it with Nathan for years before running with Neil for Neil's sake. She'd do it with Thomas for Neil's sake too. She was abusive. He could see it now after years of distance and being subjected to Abby's version of 'mothering', but she did care about him in a twisted sort of way. For her to hurt him meant nothing, but when other people threatened him, she would fight tooth and nail. Though that didn't make it right, it was still fact.

"Leave. Now. If you say one more word, I'll cut myself off from the family entirely and Thomas will lose any chance of ever convincing me of anything." Neil said.

Mary looked wounded for just a moment before anger was back and she turned, headed for the elevators.

"She's not…She's not always like that." Azeel tried.

"No, just when she looks at me."

"Abram…"

"What do you want, Az. Why is Thomas so insistent on this, why does it matter so much to him?" Neil leaned a bit on Andrew, feeling gutted by just looking at his mother. Andrew took the extra weight without a word, sliding a hand into the back pocket of Neil's baggy blue jeans.

"You can bring him with you, you know? We'll find a place for him, he'll be your bodyguard, you won't have to leave him behind." Azeel said, eyeing the closeness and the contact between them.

"That doesn't answer my question." Neil sighed. "Why, Azeel."

His cousin spent a long moment looking worried, he bit his bottom lip, looked up and down the hall, eyed Andrew, then Neil, and fidgeted with his hands. Neil had just about had enough, when the man finally spoke, it was in Russian again.

"Thomas needs you. We all need you. The majority of the people working for us are loyal to Thomas, he'd made sure of it, but they are also too old fashioned." Azeel swallowed, suddenly looking young and unsure. "They won't accept Eliza. They refuse to, she has done nothing to prove herself, she is untested. Yet, they have heard of you. On the run from your father for years, you have killed and hid and fought, you have been tested. They know of your skills with languages, your ability to blend in and act. Your ruthlessness with those who stand against you. You are collecting favors and handling multiple criminal families like it's just another game, like your exy. They are impressed by you."

Neil stiffened, he went to move away from Andrew, but a tug at the hand on his back pocket kept him where he was.

"He needs you to come and support Eliza. He needs the rest of his inner circle to see that you are under her leadership, he needs you to swear an allegiance to her. If a powerful contender like you would bend the knee to the Heir, there is nothing the inner circle can do to block Eliza's rise, no one of the blood they would rather put on the 'throne', as it were." Azeel smiled a bit, strained and hopeful. "Will you come, Abram? When your family needs you most, will you heed their call?"

"What about you? Are you not also an Heir?" Neil pushed, not wanting to think about everything Azeel had just said.

Azeel's face paled and he shook his head violently.

"I…" He started but stopped. "I am a failure to them. Everything I do for the family ends badly, I'm…" A hopeless little grin flashes on his face for just a moment before it crumbles. "I'm the spoiled son. Too many parties, too many failures. I was never expected to ever have a chance at being Head of the Family, it was always going to be Vincent. No one ever expected…"

"So, they sent their failure spare to come collect one of the most sought-after recruits." Andrew didn't sound very impressed. "Get the fuck out of here, nothing you say is going to change a damn thing so you really should just take the bitch and go."

"I can't just go!" Azeel yelled, getting angry now. At least the Russian kept everything from being understood, because Neil could feel Wymack and Kevin hovering in the background of the room, looking on but staying quiet. "I'm not allowed back until I have you! My dad won't…I can't…I can't go back. I can't fail again…"

"No one here cares about your sob story, I'm sure there's a Justin Timberlake song we can play for you as you walk away if that'll satisfy your dramatic flair." Andrew mocked, toneless.

Neil sighed, pressing a little harder on Andrew to stop the jabs from going any further. Azeel looked desperate and dejected.

"I'm not going. I have things I need to finish here, a responsibility to a team that has been more my family than any of you. I don't care what Thomas has to say, I don't care what he needs, my family comes first. And that isn't any of you."

It was cold and it hit its mark from the wide eyes and frantic look on Azeel's face, but Neil didn't give him time to reply as he finally closed the door.

Neil turned around to face Wymack and Kevin, both staring at him with identical looks of curiosity and weariness.

"Forget about it." Neil answered preemptively. "That has nothing to do with anything. My mom and cousin were just saying hello and will be leaving now."

"Hopefully." Andrew added on. "For their sake, of course."

Neil wanted to slap at the back of Andrew's head. While he was antagonistic by nature, he usually did it in silence. Throwing little jabs like that out loud was a bit unusual. It spoke volumes about just how much Andrew did not like Mary and Azeel being here.

"Okay." Wymack said slowly, his eyes going from Andrew to Neil. "Are the two of you alright?"

"We're okay, Coach." Neil answered for them both, deliberately not using the 'f' word since Andrew was at his back and had a clear shot to his kidneys.

"Lying isn't going to get us anywhere." Kevin argued with a frown.

"Keep to your secrets and let us have ours, alright, Kevin." Andrew shot back. It was emotionless without the normal inflections to make it a pointed statement, but Kevin caught the meaning anyways.

"How about all of us not keep secrets at all? That would help me prepare for the next car chase and fucking fire fight we get into." Wymack said sarcastically. "You know what? I'm tabling this discussion. Let's just get the fuck home."

With rough hands and a hard frown, Wymack pushed and yelled everyone out of the room. Neil sighed with relief when Azeel wasn't directly outside the door before he was pushed into a car and told to drive.

"Drop me off at the airport. I have to see what happened to my car, and if I know anything about anything, it's been impounded." Wymack grumbled.

"They've likely doubled security at the airport also. While the police might have been paid off, this isn't going to go unnoticed by the feds or anyone higher up. They'll wonder why your car was there, and you've gotta lie." Neil told him as he finally drove away from the Holiday Inn.

"And what the fuck do you expect me to tell them? My car wasn't the only one there, but it was the only one left there, kid." Wymack shot back.

"I don't fucking know, Coach. Tell them you were there picking up the parents of one of your kids and at the start of the gunshots, you abandoned the car and called a cab since the shootout was happening so close to it." Neil offered.

He could feel Coach's eyes bore into his from behind, and he looked back quickly to catch the glare.

"Are you a pathological liar? Is that how you make shit up from the top of your fucking head and make it sound reasonable? Kid, I'm about two seconds away from taking your contract and putting it through the goddamn paper shredder."

"No, you're more like an hour and twenty-seven minutes." Andrew chimed in. The exact estimated arrival time of their journey.

"I swear to god, Minyard-" Coach threatened, his anger rising. "I've been shot at today, had to experience a car chase with this fuck-up pulling movie stunts," He gestured at Neil. "and deal with multilingual pieces of shit talking trash. I'd like to get home, get drunk, and get to practice tomorrow without just giving up on all of you, and life in general."

"My mother's brother is the leader of a criminal organization in England." Neil tossed out like a grenade. Wymack instantly fell silent, waiting for it to explode. He didn't have to wait long. "And because of the fact that I'm a linguistics and communications major, and his oldest son died, and no one is currently up to bat for his second oldest because she's a girl, he wants me brought home and into the fold where I could be useful to them. They were the ones to find Kenna Day, and my mom and my cousin over there, feel that because of that I now owe them something. I disagree. What about you Coach? Should I go be with my crime family in England? Or can I stay here and play Exy?"

The car was silent. It lasted for about half the journey before anyone said anything and Neil was glad for the silence.

When it was finally broken, it was Wymack who broke it.

"You don't gotta do nothing you don't want to, kid." Was the only thing he said. No one spoke at all after that.

Neil dropped Wymack at the airport and then they went back to the Tower, letting Wymack handle everything else.

It was around 5 o'clock when they returned, and the second they went up the stairs, they came face to face with multiple worried shouts.

"Where the fuck were you guys! Coach was gone, you were gone! I was panicking!" Nicky yelled, instantly getting the attention of the upperclassmen who all came out of Neil's room.

"All your stuff was still here, we thought you-" Dan started.

"Wymack didn't even come to practice! He sent out a mass text saying practice was off, and he said you two were with him, but we've been calling and-" Matt cut in.

"Do you guys have anything to say for yourself? You don't just disappear for half the day and not-" Allison ranted.

"I should fucking punch the three of you in the face! I can't believe you would just up and-" Seth raged.

Renee was the only silent one, but she was watching the three of them with careful eyes. She was likely the only one who saw Andrew's limp and how close Neil was holding his left arm. Kevin though was pretty done with this shit.

"Shut up! All of you shut the fuck up!" Kevin yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Get into a room and maybe you'll get some goddamn answers!"

At the prospect of getting answers, everyone followed the directions.

"Where's Aaron?" Andrew's voice rang out, making everyone freeze in their spot. It was Renee that answered.

"He left with Katelyn about two hours ago. Hasn't been back since."

Andrew stared at her dully, not even blinking to show that he'd heard.

Neil's hand touched softly to the back of his shoulder blade, and he felt it when Andrew leaned back a bit to receive the touch.

"You don't have to stick around for the circus. You can go to your own room if you want." Neil pointed out, but was ignored as Andrew followed him into his dorm, where everyone had apparently decided to migrate.

"Are you wearing each other's clothes?" Allison asked as soon as Neil and Andrew walked in behind Kevin.

And just like that, something new caught all of the Foxes attention.

"Well, it's not like he had any other choice when he bled right through the pair he'd packed." Neil pointed out, unhelpfully. Instantly everyone was yelling again.

"Shut up! God damnit Neil!" Kevin yelled.

Andrew had had enough. Paying no mind to anyone of the yelling people in the room, he grabbed the back of Neil's 'MINYARD' shirt and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them. He didn't release his grip until they were in Andrew's dorm, which he just pulled open since Nicky hadn't locked it. They saw Nicky's keys on the counter, so they locked the door behind them and wandered into the kitchen.

Andrew was pulling leftovers out of the fridge along with water, and Neil was getting plates out.

Cold pizza was enough to tide them over since they hadn't had breakfast that day, but Neil offered to order Chinese and make Nicky go pick it up before they would allow him in the dorms.

Andrew leaned back against the bean bag chair, legs thrown over Neil's lap as he took the other one. Neil's hands were gentle as they massaged the sore muscles of Andrew's thigh. It was cramped for having to compensate for the wound on the right one.

"Do you want anything for the pain?" Neil asked, when he noticed the stiffness of Andrew's jaw as he fought back the throb.

"Over the counter." Andrew answered.

He got Advil.

They sat and watched one of Andrew's game shows until they both fell asleep. Stress and adrenaline finally catching up.

~!~!

Andrew bolted up the second he heard the lock of the dorm door click open, waking Neil with the movement of his legs.

Both of them stared at the door, on edge and reaching for weapons, but when it was pulled open it was only Kevin.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Neil asked roughly, voice gravel in his throat.

Kevin looked drunk, so it didn't take them much to figure it out.

"Dan had tequila."

"And what did you tell them to pay for the tequila?" Andrew questioned, standing from his animal crouch.

"That I just met my aunt Kenna today, my mother's sister that everybody once thought dead." Kevin mumbled, surprisingly sober despite how obviously plastered he was.

"Where's Nicky?" Neil cut in.

"Passed out on Dan's floor. He was worried, didn't eat and drank on an empty stomach. He'll be out for a while."

They didn't say anything else, but Neil helped Kevin into the room and into bed, a bottled water Andrew had thrown at him on the desk nearest Kevin's bed, before they left and went back to the bean bags.

"Do you think Azeel and my mom went home?" Neil asked as soon as they were settled, bean bags pressed together, and shoulders leaning against each other.

"Azeel? No. Mary? Yes. Thomas won't risk the kind of damage she can do, nor having the Butcher find her again. He'll keep her close. Likely the only reason she managed to get permission for this little jaunt of hers was with a promise to pull you into line. When Azeel saw it wouldn't work, he was going to send her home one way or another."

"But not himself?"

"Azeel told you he couldn't go home. I don't think he was just being dramatic."

"But would Thomas hurt his own son?"

"There are more ways to abuse than physically. No, I don't think Azeel Hatford was ever struck, but he looks like he's broken anyways."

"So, you saw the resemblance to Nicky too."

"I don't need another energetic idiot in my life."

"No, we don't. But we can't kill him either."

"I know. Shame. I have the perfect place to bury him."

"Same place you were going to bury me?"

"No, I need that spot in case I want to kill you again."

"I am always swept off my feet from the sweet things you say to me."

"You're going to get swept off your feet when I throw you out the window."

"I told you, I'll drag you down with me."

Andrew didn't get to reply before the front door was unlocked and pulled open again, Aaron coming in and looking at them for only a moment before asking where they'd been.

"Picking up Kevin's estranged Aunt, getting into fire-fights, car chases, getting shot, sleeping in a hotel about an hour away, rehashing the past with my mother and cousin, and convincing Wymack to lie to the FBI." Neil answered, face expressionless and voice toneless. He pulled off 'Andrew' better than Aaron did.

Aaron's eyes got wide with every word out of Neil's mouth, and he looked at the two of them critically.

"Are you being serious, or is this another joke?"

At the question, Neil pulled his shirt collar to the side, showing the stark white bandage under it. Andrew didn't move to show his own.

"What the fuck, guys. Are you okay?" Aaron actually sounded concerned as he came further into the common room.

"We're fine. We'll be able to play in most of the games, and we'll be all good for the one against the Ravens that's coming up soon." Neil reassured him.

Aaron's face pinched. "I don't fucking care about Exy, I meant are you physically okay you psychopath."

"Oh, well, we're fine. I stitched us up, we'll heal."

"You stitched yourselves up?" Aaron sounded horrified. "Why the fuck didn't you go to the hospital?"

"With gunshot wounds, the doctors report it to the cops? We couldn't risk the questions."

Aaron was looking at him like he was crazy, and Neil didn't care.

"Have you done that kind of thing before? Stitch up yourself I mean?"

Neil looked up at him, debating with himself. A glance at Andrew gave him absolutely nothing, so Neil shrugged.

Pulling up the hem of the shirt he'd borrowed from Andrew, he finally showed Aaron his scars. Surprise and horror crossed Aaron's face.

"Fucking shit, is that the results of your 'stitching'? You fucking suck at it, the wounds are all jagged!"

"Those aren't, no. These are." He traced a few smaller cuts on his side to show were his mother had sewed him up. "The jagged ones happened when I was younger. A family doctor actually did those, no one could know that my father tried to kill his own son so, the doctor had to be kept secret."

Aaron stared at him, his face shutting down as he took in all of Neil's words. His hazel eyes went from Neil to Andrew and back.

"You're both fucked-up. That's what attracted you to each other, right? You're both really absolutely, unreasonably fucked up and no one else would have ever given either of you a second look, so you guys had to latch onto each other."

Neil looked at Andrew, who wasn't giving him or the conversation any attention what so ever. He turned back to Aaron and shrugged again.

"I don't know, maybe? I mean, the theory has merit. I don't really think anyone else can take all of my secrets and keep standing, so it's a pretty good thing that Andrew did. How was your date with Katelyn?"

And just like that, hostility flashed on Aaron's face. His eyes went to Andrew, but again, Andrew ignored it.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." He growled harshly.

"No. You're just being a coward. If she's good for you, if she makes you feel lighter, if she takes away all of the horrible stuff for even a second, fucking fight for her, asshole. You keep her just out of sight, letting her in just enough so that she doesn't come face-to-face with Andrew, but you're just being a coward."

"Am I? He killed the last woman I loved, what makes you so certain he won't do it again?" Aaron yelled.

"The last woman you 'loved' used to beat the shit out of you and got you hooked on drugs. Is this one doing the same thing, because everyone on this team would step in if that were the case."

Aaron pulled a face, unable to accept anything Neil was saying.

"You don't understand."

"No, Aaron, _you_ don't understand. Stop blaming every one-" Neil was getting ready to rant and rave himself, but a hand clamped down onto his arm and he fell quiet. A glance at Andrew showed him steady hazel eyes, flashing golden blue in the light of the tv.

"I don't need you to defend me."

Neil frowned, biting his tongue.

Bright blue eyes burning with rage and accusation turned back to Aaron, who flinched at the look, but Neil didn't say anything else.

Andrew's attention finally turned to his brother. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Andrew broke it.

"I won't kill for you again. Enjoy the cheerleader all you want, Aaron."

That seemed to startle the other twin more than just about anything else said that night.

"It's like he doesn't even care that you were in that car too. That you could have died, were prepared to die, if it meant taking away the threat to Aaron's life." Neil mumbled just loud enough to be heard by both of them.

Andrew's annoyed gaze was offset by Aaron's terrified one.

"Shut up, Junkie. You've said enough for one night. I think you need a limit on how much you can speak in one day."

Neil glared back. "I'm not passionate about much, Andrew. Fuck you if you think I'll let anyone think of you as a monster, or call you heartless."

"I don't need you to fight my battles."

"No, you don't, but if you aren't going to fight at all, I will."

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck you. You know what I mean."

"You're an idiot."

"I know that."

"This is none of your business."

"I have to deal with him too, you know. It's not just you he glares at every day."

"Deal with it. You're used to Death hiding in your shadow."

"Maybe I'm tired of dodging him."

"It seems like it, because you're still talking."

"Andrew."

"Neil."

They stared at each other, each one glaring and tense.

Aaron's laugh startled them both.

Blue and hazel swung up to stare at the other twin, who was chuckling into his hand and doubled over. It was the first time either of them had seen Aaron like that. Laughing. Aaron had never laughed in their presence before, not _before_ and not since they got here.

They just watched him as he straight up lost his shit in the middle of their common room.

When Aaron calmed enough to talk, he did it through small huffy laughs.

"You two are…geez I just don't know how to…what the fuck is wrong with you two? I think that was the most I've ever heard Andrew talk and it was to take snipes at his own boyfriend."

Neil frowned at Aaron while Andrew's face was blank. They stared until Aaron was finally able to look at them without laughing.

"You two are fucked up. I don't give a shit, you guys deserve each other. I'm fucking done with both of you." He walked off into the bedroom, shutting the door hard behind him.

Andrew's attention returned to the game show, but Neil was still looking at the closed door in confusion and a bit of irritation.

"Fuck, and people say that we're the weird ones?" Neil grumbled.

"Shut up." Andrew shot back.

Neil decided to comply with that, turning back to the tv and settling back into the bean bag. If he paid more attention to Andrew's profile than he did the tv, no one was there to catch him at it.


	21. Catalyst

October came in fast, and so did the game against the Ravens.

Despite Kevin's constant yelling about how they weren't ready, and how they didn't stand a chance, and how he hoped they didn't embarrass him that bad when they lost the game, everyone was in high spirits.

Kevin had taken a whole day a couple of weeks ago to describe the dynamics of the Ravens and everyone had been disturbed by it, though Neil and Andrew had already known what it was like for the team. Ravens went to Edgar Allan University for one reason only: to play Exy. Every athlete Coach Moriyama accepted was expected to sign to a professional team upon graduation. School was a secondary concern for all of them. They were all enrolled in the same undergraduate degree and took their classes together in groups of 3 or 4. They weren't allowed to go anywhere without taking at least one teammate with them. They weren't supposed to socialize with anyone outside of the team.

They didn't even live in the student dorms, but they didn't live where everyone thought they did either. Edgar Allan was a smaller university than Palmetto State, with fewer sports and more arts programs. One perk they offered was interest-based housing in lieu of general dorms. Sororities, fraternities, and larger clubs could all petition to have special living arrangements. The Exy team had a house of its own, but the Ravens only slept there when keeping up appearances.

Evermore wasn't on school grounds for a reason. It belonged to Edgar Allan, but it doubled as a national team's stadium. Because of its dual purpose Evermore was built with extra amenities: towers for celebrities and the ERC, lounges for high-profile guests, and spacious living quarters for visiting teams. Those quarters were built underground beneath the court floor, and that was what the Ravens used as their dormitory. That was where Riko and Kevin grew up.

IF the Ravens weren't in class, they were expected to be at Evermore. They lived and breathed Exy on a scale no other team could or would. Their intense lifestyle, forced integration, and vicious punishments put them on a whole different scale than any of their opponents. They were, if anything, the complete opposite of the Foxes. Friday's game pit a hive mind against the frantic fractured bunch of messes that were the Foxes.

But Neil planned on making their mess workable.

With the school getting so much publicity due to the high stakes of the game, Palmetto itself and its students from all departments, seemed to be gearing up for its 15 minutes of fame. Groundskeepers worked on every inch of green space, picking up and cleaning up the campus. While the students immersed themselves in white and orange, greeting every fox as they made their way to classes, and wearing numbers painted on their cheeks or shirts. To the surprise of absolutely no one, the number 10 with the name JOSTEN was everywhere on campus, as well as 02 and DAY. There was even a scattering of 03 and 05 with MINYARD in big block letters on the back of shirts and sweaters.

Andrew ignored it all, and so did Neil. Back when they'd played for the Bearcats, it was a usual visual, too many people seemed to take an interest on the sob stories and mysterious pasts behind both Andrew and Neil. A foster child turned Exy Hero, and a mob enforcer's son turned Exy Star, the redemption stories always got them more publicity than they ever really wanted.

Dan on the other hand, was overwhelmed by the show of schoolwide support. Being a female captain of a Class 1 Exy team, she'd gotten her fair share of beat downs. She's never actually been respected, not by her school, her players, and much less by other schools, but this year with the entire school rallying behind her, she was more frantic than ever. Practices were harder with both her and Kevin on everyone's back to push for more.

Seth was slowly rising in skill, but he was still too far behind Kevin and Neil, that both strikers actually worried a fair bit about the game to come. Seth would need to be subbed in, while they had done it in the game before, Kevin and Neil were no longer used to playing full games. And neither was Andrew. Making Renee another worry.

Last time this game was played, the Foxes had lost. Andrew had been shot at 127 times, and only 12 had found their way past the short goalkeeper. Neil wasn't sure, but he wanted to believe that Andrew was determined to not let that happen again, just as Neil himself was determined to break his way through the Ravens damnable backliners. He remembered how good they'd been, remembered how much of a struggle each point was, how the ball always ended up in the net of a Ravens racquet. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

He worked with Matt and Aaron and Nicky a lot, during the weeks leading up to the game. While Kevin worked exclusively with Seth, much to the entire courts unfortunate luck, because seriously the yelling echoed in the stadium.

His speed matched, if not exceeded Riko's, so he danced and weaved by his own backliners, in an attempt to get them to react faster and learn to predict moves he knew Riko would make. Too many years studying the Ravens' games, too many years rewatching Riko's last game against the Foxes, too long taking some of Riko's style and merging it with his own, had left him with a greater understanding for how Riko played than just about anything else. If only Riko was their only real worry on the Ravens' team, they'd be set. But he wasn't.

To an extent though, it did work. Nicky learned to stop second guessing his moves and commit to the block, while Aaron started catching onto patterns Neil was used to using. Matt was fumbling more than Neil had thought he would. His height and his aggression were all great traits for backliners, but against opponents like Neil and Riko, Matt faltered more than even Nicky.

Nicky had experience moving his body in a dance-like environment. He picked up on beats and ques like a natural. His own flaw was in his ability to trust that instinct and his flair for dramatic plays. He wanted to steal the ball more than he wanted to block. Two weeks into the training with Neil had broken him of that habit. Neil was hard with him especially because Nicky had always been the weakest link, and that made Nicky try harder, push for better from himself. Nicky wasn't competitive by nature, but he hated failing the people important to him. So Neil pushed, and Nicky rose to the challenge, because he needed to, because he couldn't let Neil down. It was a trait Neil admired.

Matt had no experience with following his instincts. What made him one of their best players, was his aggression and natural skill. With any other striker, he would be able to hold his mark, or even keep on the mark's heels, but not Riko, and not Neil. Matt just wasn't fast enough. What had been the Foxes' second-best player, was suddenly down in the bottom two, and Neil didn't know what to do to work on it with Matt.

Sometimes, it was obvious by his movements that Matt could see what was coming. Where Neil would step and the best way to block it, but he just wasn't fast enough to get to where he needed to be. Every drill Neil tried, didn't help Matt's speed. He learned the patterns, picked up on ques, he even anticipated well enough most of the time that he was confident in his strategies, but he was never quick enough in any of those things for it to make a difference.

Practices always left Matt feeling down, and Neil would often talk to him about it, trying to get his spirits back up, but the closer it got to game night, the more down Matt seemed. With Dan so focused on the outpouring of support her school was showing her, it left Matt and Seth spending a lot of time together.

Allison trained with Dan and Renee, all three girls taking heart in the brutality of the boys' drills and picking up their own. Kevin had shown them as many speed drills and precision drills from the Ravens as he could, and it left all three women with work to do. Renee was a good goalkeeper, with most any other team, she would be able to hold the line, if not close the goal down, but the Ravens weren't most teams.

Andrew's practices happened mostly at night.

While during normal practices, he'd taken to running around the inner court while everyone ran drills, at night, he got his gear on and stood against Neil, Kevin, and Seth as they crowded the goal. It was the Ravens favorite tactic, and despite knowing that Andrew wouldn't balk under it, they still pushed.

It was brutal, and it left Andrew pissed off and agitated. Kevin was flying high on those practices, because he'd never seen Andrew take the game so seriously and to see the skills he'd always known Andrew possessed being put to good use and practiced made Kevin smile and shut up for the deration of the night practices, but Andrew wasn't so easily pleased.

He wanted to take Riko down. Unlike Neil who would be half a court away, Andrew would come face to face with the asshole. Andrew would be the one blocking his shots, knocking away his attempts at fighting back. That need to spite the King of Exy, the desire to knock the asshat off his pedestal early on this time, made Andrew fierce and focused in a way no one had seen him before.

After those practices, Seth was usually in awe of the talent in all 3 of the men he practiced with. It sometimes left the other striker feeling inferior. Despite the confidence boost he'd gotten since the beginning of the season, Seth still had a hard time believing the Foxes would amount to anything. That he would amount to anything. Especially with Kevin, Neil, and Andrew on the same court. He was angrier again, always yelling and rebelling against what Kevin wanted to teach him, but Kevin wouldn't let up. The two fought like they'd never had before, but in the end, it came down to one thing: Seth wanted to win. No matter how hard he fought against the hope of it, it lived in his chest.

Neil wanted to believe that it would be enough when he came face-to-face with the Ravens' backliners and their impressive goalkeeper.

There was a motivation in the Foxes to win this first game against the Ravens like there hadn't been before. Neil could see it. Could feel it with every practice. He didn't know what had changed. Events had played out the way they had before, mostly. The interview with Kathy, the banquet with the Ravens. All of the instigation points from Riko had come just as they had before, but the Foxes' reaction was much more intense than in the past. Even without having Seth's death to blame on Riko, the Foxes were rising to this challenge like they only had after the Baltimore incident.

Neil wondered if it was because they could taste victory. With Andrew showing some fire for the game and with Dan, Neil, and Kevin fighting so hard for it, maybe the rest of the Foxes were feeling motivated as well. Andrew had called him an idiot for it, but to Neil, that was just the clearest reasoning.

It was Matt that had told him otherwise almost four days before the game.

They were in their room, Seth was out with Allison, laying on the couch watching a sci-fi tv drama Neil really wasn't paying too much attention to as he tried to keep himself from moving. His body was killing him.

When Matt changed the channel and it landed on ESPN2, they paused there, watching highlights from both recent Ravens games, and recent Foxes games.

Without meaning to, Neil had spoken out loud.

"I'm glad the team is so motivated to win. We've been on an unbroken streak lately, but I especially don't want to lose this game." It was a throw away comment, something that had popped into his head and he'd spoken it aloud because it was Matt laying on the other end of the couch, long legs propped up on a desk chair. Matt had been one of the only friends Neil felt completely relaxed with, maybe he still was.

"Well yeah, with you on the team this year, I don't think any of us want to lose against those assholes." Matt threw back.

It confused Neil.

"What do you mean?"

Matt shot him a look like he was the dumbest person on earth, and Neil was reminded of Andrew's comment on the roof. "You're more of an idiot than you were last time." Neil hadn't understood it then, but he also hadn't pushed. Now, with Matt, he could.

"Neil, man, you can't be serious?"

Neil just shrugged, waiting for his question to be answered.

Matt sat up, feet dropping onto the floor as he turned his upper body to face Neil, almost stiffly.

"Neil, man," He paused, gathering his words. "I don't know if you know this, but you seem pretty determined to take down the Ravens. With the shit that went down with Riko at Kathy's show and the banquet, all of us can see that there's something personal there. You get that right?"

Neil sat up too, but he just shrugged again. "Yeah, sure, but my determination shouldn't really affect anyone else. It's what I want, its personal between me and Riko, so what should it matter to all of you."

A look of hurt crossed Matt's face, for only a second before he smiled wide.

"Neil man," He said for the third time. "You're probably one of the densest people I've ever met. Seriously. All of us, me, Dan, Allison, Renee, hell, even Nicky, Aaron, Seth, and Andrew; literally all of us are putting so much effort into practices these days because we want to get you that victory against Riko. Sure, all of us have our own little motivations. Dan wants to prove to everyone that she's good enough to be captain, Allison wants to throw a victory against the top Class 1 team in her parent's face, Seth wants to make an impression on the scouts that are sure to be at the game, Renee just wants to push everyone to be happy, and the Monsters all have their own shit going on, but seriously? At least for us upperclassmen, the biggest motivator is you."

"What do you mean?" Neil asked, brows furrowed, not really understanding what Matt was trying to tell him.

"Neil, you're intense, did you know that?" Matt asked, smiling bright and shaking his head. "You have a passion for Exy that borders Kevin's, but you don't treat it like he does. You've put so much effort into being friends with all of us. You study with me and Dan, you have sparring sessions with Andrew and Renee, you let Allison style and cut your hair, you take Seth to practices with the Monsters, you've fit yourself smack in the middle of Andrew's group. Neil, you already managed to bring this team together, even if we still don't all get along. You are the thing that links us. The team is together in this 'taking Riko down' motivation trip, because it is what you want and we want to give it to you. You've been doing all these things for us without asking for anything back. You let us take you places, you let us be part of your life, and yeah, you have secrets and we know that." Matt's eyes went down to Neil's chest, and Neil's hand came up to his stomach, over the worst of the jagged lines. Matt didn't miss the move.

"Ever since you got here man, you've been open with us like no one else. Even me and Dan had problems at first. She refused to let me in. I hid my cravings, Seth hid his medication, his depression, Allison was just a total bitch to everyone, all of us fought against being a team, especially in the beginning. But you come here with a smile for everyone, a word of kindness, a love for the game, and a past that you let us into slowly. You told Seth and Allison about your dad. I mean, to be honest, you probably have the worst past out of all of us fucked up Foxes, but you opened up to us, even as little as it was. We're kinda attached to you for that, if nothing else. We want to give you a victory against Riko, because it is the only thing you seem to want from us. That's our motivation here, man. You."

Neil's eyes were wide, his mouth open in surprise, and he was staring at Matt like he'd never seen him before.

That got Matt to start laughing.

"You called us your friends, man. What did you think we thought of you as?"

Neil hadn't been able to answer and soon, the conversation was dropped.

It had probably blindsided Neil just as much as having the Foxes allow him to stay after finding out the truth about his past in Baltimore. To have people want him, to be real in their eyes, to be connected to people enough to make him want to stay, to want to live and play beside them.

Neil had gathered up his family and connected with them once again, and he hadn't even noticed it this time. Well, he hadn't noticed last time either, but he figured that this time, it would come just as slowly as it had last time. He didn't know that sharing part of his secrets, that acting like a friend, that spending time with them, was enough. His connection to the Foxes had come about dramatically the last time, and he'd stupidly believe that that's what it would take to have that connection again.

He'd never made friends so simply before. He wondered if this tie would be as strong as the ones they'd had before. He hoped for it.

Game day came fast, and an hour out from serve the stadium guards unlocked the gates and started letting people in. The stadium was nearly shaking beneath the weight of tens of thousands of feet.

The Foxes changed out to the distant rumbled of excited voices and everyone met in the foyer. Wymack had the stick rack out and was clearly waiting for them.

Kevin was the one up first, pulling out his pair and threading his fingers through the nets.

"Can you do this, Kevin?" Abby asked, looking for any sign that he was breaking under the pressure. "Can you play?"

Kevin almost scowled at her, but he didn't. His face remained serious as he took her in for a moment, before speaking. "If I am breathing, I can play. This is my game too."

"Words to live and die by." Wymack nodded proudly as he gestured for all of them to line up. "I expect a double-digit score from my offense line. Kevin, you know their defense better than anyone else and they don't know how to face you right-handed. So run them into the ground. Neil, get at least five points or I'll have you running marathons every month until graduation."

"Fuck that, he'd enjoy it." Nicky muttered. Neil turned to glare at him.

"Not the ones I'll have him in. There will be costumes and embarrassment to go around, if you want to join him."

"No thanks, Coach." Nicky gulped.

"I can do five points." Neil said easily, eyes on the back of Andrew's head as the blond stood next to Wymack, facing away from the rest of the team.

"Seth, you get me five, or you'll be running right alongside Neil. You got me?"

Seth looked sick, but he was gritting his teeth as if holding back bile. "I got it, Coach." He groaned.

Wymack turned to Allison and Dan. "You ladies let offense drown if you have to. They're not your concern. Your focus tonight is keeping the defense line afloat. Get me? We know the Ravens are faster and bigger and better than us. We only have a chance so long as we can control their score. Defense, keep the strikers away from the goal. Period, end of story. Andrew, for once in your miserable midgety life play like-" Wymack didn't get to finish, because Andrew looked up at him with blazing eyes and spoke for the first time the whole day.

"Put me in for the full game."

Most everyone around the foyer reeled back like they'd been hit, but Neil, Renee and Kevin all stared at Andrew's back stoically. Neil and Kevin because they'd expected it and Renee because she'd sort of seen it coming too. She wasn't going to be enough to keep the Ravens from scoring and she knew it. If she took her turn on goal, the team wouldn't pull this off. No matter how big the point gap was.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Wymack asked, angry eyes looking down at Andrew in a sort of curious fury. "Why the fuck would you ask for that?"

"I'm not asking. It's what's going to happen if you want to win this game. I know Riko's style, I've been shutting out goals against someone just as fast, if not more so. I can do it."

"Andrew, you've never played full games. Not like this." Dan said, trying to be reasonable, but she recoiled when Andrew turned to look at her.

"He's been running every day for the past few weeks." Neil cut in. Everyone's attentions focusing on him. "He's been bringing up his stamina. He's been working towards this, just like all of you. Shouldn't he have a chance to prove himself too?"

"Shut up, Junkie." Andrew growled.

"No. I'm serious. Andrew's in this because he wants to take Riko down, and to do that, he's going to have to be in it the entire time. I don't know if he can manage a shut out, closing the goal down against the Ravens may be impossible, but that's the aim here, isn't it?" He rose an eyebrow at Andrew, who's face fell into blankness as he nodded.

Hard blue eyes turned to Wymack. "Let him play the full game. Renee's been practicing drills with Allison and Dan all week, she can sub for the Dealers, and Dan can sub one of the strikers if it comes down to it, she's used to being up court."

Wymack was silent as he took in the words and expressions of both Neil and Andrew. He assessed it for a long while in his mind, but the second he sighed and slumped, Neil knew they'd convinced him.

Wymack then rounded on Andrew again.

"If you let them score anything above 10 tonight, your ass is going to be running around the world in 80 days. Do you understand me?"

Andrew just stared back, mute and motionless. Wymack gave up the staring contest first.

The warning buzzer sounded over their heads, alerting them that they had only minutes to be out into the inner court. Most of them jumped at the noise, their nerves all on edge as they prepared for what would be one of their hardest games to date.

Wymack clapped his hands together once and everyone was back in line. "Let's do this," He said. "The sooner we kill these bastards, the sooner we can get roaring drunk at Abby's place. I spent all damned morning stocking her fridge."

It wasn't exactly a vote of confidence, but it rallied everybody up as most of them cheered or smiled.

There was hope on the court tonight. Hope that they had a chance here, even if it was a slight one. Neil was good, and so was Andrew, but two players does not a team make, and to face off against the Ravens hive mentality would drive the Foxes to their limit.

They'd informed everyone of the Ravens preferred strategies, their go-to moves, their basic stats, their favored after practice drink. Kevin and Neil prepared all of the Foxes as much as they could, but it would all come down to all of them, working this game together.

Wymack pushed the door open. Dan threw her team a tight-lipped smile over her shoulder before leading them all into the stadium. Neil couldn't see the stands until they were almost to the inner court, but the noise that crashed over him seemed twice as loud as it'd ever been. The roar escalated to screams when the Foxes finally stepped out into view. The Vixens waved their pom-poms and bounced around in ecstatic greeting. The school's performing band, the Orange Notes, blasted the school fight song as loud as they could. Everyone more enthusiastic during this game than any other before it.

When the Foxes looked up into the stands, they saw a sea of orange, signs being waved around with nearly all of their numbers and names, first and last in some cases (Andrew and Aaron's). He could spot the out-of-towners by the neutral "1-2" signs they carried, in support of Riko and Kevin and Neil wanted to set them on fire. Even with the information made public about Kevin's injury, many refused to believe it or ignored it all together. Like the Ravens fans that came in all black and took up an entire reserved section directly opposite the Foxes' bench. It was like a black hole swallowing up half of their stadium.

Neil didn't miss it this time when the Ravens made their entrance. The Ravens' fight song heavy with drums and familiar in a chilling way. All of the bastards in black in the stands yelled out a battle cry when Riko stepped into the court, and Neil felt cold with it. The need to win growing heavy in his stomach. From the look on the Foxes' faces, his team was right there with him.

The warm up and the handshake took off all without incident, and Dan and Riko even managed to look civil for the moment they stood face-to-face on the court alone, but Neil could tell they were both tense and ready for a fight.

"For the Foxes, tonight's starting line-up," The announcer bellowed through the speakers in the stadium, instantly causing a near deafening silence in the crowd. "Number two, Kevin Day." And anything else he would have said was swallowed up by the crowd, but it didn't matter, the team already knew.

Neil watched from the bench, on edge and pissed that he wasn't going to be starting in this game. Andrew was the last to get settled on the court, making himself comfortable in the goal. When the Ravens line-up was announced, the roar was nearly as deafening as it had been for Kevin, if not more, and Neil was disgusted by it.

Riko was on the court and Neil could see all of his teammates tense when he made his way to Kevin. When he reached the other striker, lifting his arm up for a short hug, Kevin stepped back, avoiding the embrace and giving Riko a respectful bow instead. Neil could almost see Riko's anger as the striker bowed back. Despite its respectful Japanese roots, the bow wasn't greeted so kindly by the Ravens fans, who all booed or yelled obscene things to Kevin's show of distance and defiance. Riko would know what it really meant.

This moment, this little act of separation was proof of Kevin's change. He'd met his aunt, confirmed what needed to be confirmed, and now he stood firm in his opposition of not only Riko, but Tetsuji as well. Like Neil had predicted, Riko was choking on his words. He didn't know Kevin at all, not anymore.

When the buzzer sounded to start the game, everyone exploded into motion like guns.

He saw the Raven dealer serve and Allison catch it on the rebound. She threw the ball to Andrew, who slammed it all the way up the court. From the start it was a fight for Seth and Kevin to push their way up the court for the ball.

Kevin was up against Jean. Jean was the Ravens' strongest backliner, but Neil was more worried about the psychological toll he might take on Kevin. With the truth in his mind, Kevin might be able to face down Riko with more determination and grit than sense, but Jean was a different story.

Jean was taller than Kevin, not by much, but it was enough to catch the ball first. Kevin smacked his stick and fought him for possession, the sharp crack echoing off the walls as they struggled with each other. Foxes and Ravens moved, yelling encouragement from all around the court and getting themselves in the best positions to defend and attack depending on who won the struggle.

Kevin switched tactics and slammed a shoulder into Jean hard enough to make him stumble, and the ball finally popped free of Jean's racquet. Kevin didn't have time to aim with Jean in his face, but he threw the ball at the goal anyway. It'd barely left his net before Jean checked him hard enough to knock him over.

The ball hit the wall and rebounded in Seth's direction. Seth dove past Johnson to catch it, but Johnson went straight for his racquet. He checked Seth's stick so hard, Neil could see it almost falling from Seth's hands before Johnson slammed into him to clear him away from the ball.

Neil wished he was out there. So far the game was going just like it had before, and he could have anticipated that move. With Seth's racquet on the court floor, Johnson chased the ball, and it made it to Riko.

That's when things started falling apart.

Aaron and Matt held the line admirably, but they were being piled on, Riko, the striker, and the dealer were all going in for the goal, and Matt couldn't keep Riko in his front. Riko moved like a blur. Andrew was the only thing that saved them.

When Riko moved to score, Andrew batted it away, driving it halfway down the court. As the crowd cheered, Neil saw the tension between the short blond and the Japanese striker. This was only the first attempt, but Riko was pissed.

15 minutes into the game, and the Ravens haven't scored, and it was clearly grinding on them as they made more aggressive plays and pulled tricks just on this side of fair.

When Jean slammed Kevin into Seth, throwing the latter into the wall hard enough for him to falter, Wymack finally pulled Seth and it was finally Neil's turn.

He didn't realize his grin was feral until Jean looked at him and paused, eyes wide.

Neil couldn't care.

When the ball was in play again, the Ravens dealer served and Riko got possession, but he didn't have it for long. As he took his 25th attempt to score, Andrew knocked it down court with more strength than needed, and Neil knew why.

He raced past Johnson like the backliner wasn't even there, sidestepping the man's attempt to check him with his stick and reached for Andrew's throw. He didn't have long with Johnson on his heel, but he didn't need it.

He aimed the ball to the bottom left corner, the right-handed goalkeeper's weakest point, and scored the first goal of the night. The second the buzzer lit up, the stands exploded with sound.

It set the tone for the rest of the game.

The next goal was Riko's, and only because the Ravens dealer knocked Aaron on his ass and Andrew faltered, giving Riko the only opening he'd had all night. His speed took care of the rest, and Andrew was too late in stopping it.

The roar for that goal was nearly as loud as the one for the Foxes.

Kevin scored next, pushing and pulling with Jean until he managed to break free just long enough to catch Neil's pass and score on the scowling goalkeeper. He also scored the next goal, making it 3-1 in the Foxes favor.

The mood of the crowd had changed. Ravens fans were booing like mad and nearly frenzy with the rage of their team falling behind. The players weren't that much better.

Aaron had been knocked into a wall and had to sub out, calling Nicky up, but Nicky seemed to have forgotten everything Neil had shown him in the face of Riko and Andrew was left with a broken defense. Riko scored 3 times before Nicky managed to gain his footing, but by then, the score was 3-4.

Seth subbed in for Kevin, and with Neil's assist got a score in, tying up the game momentarily.

By the time Neil got an elbow to the face, every player on the court had gotten a yellow card, and two of Ravens' backliners had been kicked off with red cards.

The referee who'd carded Johnson called Abby onto the court when he saw blood on Neil's face. Despite the protective shield on his helmet to protect players' eyes and nose, Johnson had managed to get under it and catch Neil's nose. With his gloves to big and bulky to do much more than smear the mess around, he had to wait for Abby to assess the damage.

Abby's tight expression was at odds with the careful way she wiped at Neil's face. It was the 5th time she'd been called on court and it was clear that she was very unhappy with the violent turn the game was taking.

"He could have broken your nose with a hit like that." Abby said as she dabbed blood off his upper lip. He could feel Andrew's hard eyes on him, asking silently if he was alright. Neil sent a thumbs up his way, catching Riko's eyes for only a second before his focus was back on Abby.

"But he didn't. Can I play now?"

"The referees won't let you play if you're bleeding out of your face." Abby scolded, unrushed by his obvious impatience. She curled her finger around his chin and tilted his head this way and that. Neil felt a trickle of blood and sniffed it back.

"I'll check on you again in a minute." She said as she followed the referee off the court.

Everyone else set up for Neil's penalty shot, the second one he'd taken during this game.

No one was surprised when he scored. Leading the Foxes 6-5.

"Maybe you should get your face smashed in a couple more times if it means you can score on it." Matt joked as he thumped Neil on the back, setting off the bleeding again. Andrew's angry eyes were like a physical touch, and Neil shuddered under them.

"Not a fan of that strategy." Neil shot back, but Matt only laughed.

With Andrew holding the Ravens' goals steady, the first half of the game ended with the Foxes leading the score, and the sounds in the stadium were manic as people cheered and booed as the teams made it off the field.

With the score at 6-5, it was an amazing score to stand on, but one that the Ravens could come back from.

Neil caught sight of Andrew's face outside of his helmet, and almost winced.

Andrew was getting tired.

No matter how much he'd run, or how hard he trained to get his endurance and stamina up, nothing could recreate a game environment, and Andrew was learning that the hard way. Just as Neil had.

In the locker rooms, Neil grabbed two bottles of water, and made Andrew down at least half of one, before downing his own in full. Wymack talked about achieving the impossible, pleasure on his face and excitement on his shoulder, but Neil ignored him.

"Can you keep this up?" Neil asked Andrew, focused entirely on the blond who was read in the face and shaking under his pads. The Ravens had taken upwards of 60 shots during the first half, and only 5 had gotten past the blond. Andrew had to crumble eventually.

"Can you widen the gap? You useless strikers can't even score like you're supposed to." Andrew shot back, a cold rag on his forehead that Abby had handed to Neil and Neil had placed on Andrew's head.

"Seth isn't helping." Neil grumbled, rubbing at the blood on his nose and favoring his left side. Johnson had hit his ribs at one point, that being what earned him his first yellow card.

"Stop getting hit, and I'll hold the goal." Andrew bargained.

"I don't make impossible promises." Neil smiled.

"Then shut up and leave me alone."

"Okay." Neil nodded, before smiling. Blood on his gums making the smile look gory and misplaced. "Thank you."

"Get the fuck away from me before I punch you in the face and finish the job Johnson started."

Neil didn't respond as he walked away.

The second half of the game started much like the first, except the brutality hadn't gone anywhere.

With Jean now on Neil's tail instead of Johnson and Riko momentarily off the court, and Kevin taking Seth's place, the Foxes scored 3 more times, settling at 9-5 against the Ravens and no one was more surprised at the score than the Foxes themselves. It gave them a second wind, if nothing else, but that wind only lasted until Riko was back on the field.

Andrew was running out of steam fast, and that was clear to see when Riko managed 4 straight goals, tying the score again, and pumping desperation into Neil's veins like ice water. Kevin must have felt it too.

With Nicky and Aaron as backliners, they were able to hold Riko off long enough to allow Andrew time. Renee playing dealer also forced the Ravens dealer into place, leaving the other striker for Aaron, who was vicious as he was small.

They held the line as Neil left the court and Seth stepped in.

Two minutes into stepping into the court, Seth scored his second goal of the night and brought the Foxes to double-digits, the most anyone had scored on the Ravens, and it showed as the crowd went into a frenzy. It was looking like a riot would break out any minute, but the school had hired more security especially for that.

Neil couldn't get a read on Riko's face, but he knew by the tension and general aura of pissed off, that Riko was not happy at all. His Ravens weren't just faltering against the Foxes, they were giving way. Kevin and Neil had drilled so much Ravens information into the Foxes, that they were actually doing this, they were winning against the Ravens.

Too bad it didn't last.

Neil was on the bench, watching with hawk-like focus when he saw what Riko had planned.

As Riko set up for another shot at goal, Andrew focus solely on him, the blond didn't see the other striker moving in too fast to stop.

Neil watched in a horrible sort of slow motion as Riko threw the ball and the other striker's body slammed right into Andrew's. He saw Andrew's head hit the goalpost and he could almost hear the sick crack. He saw the blood it left behind, and he saw the triumphant grin on Riko's face, as the buzzer lit up and the score was tied again.

Neil didn't notice he was out of his bench and racing into the court, until he had the striker by the back of the jersey, his fist raised, ready to strike, only to be caught by Matt.

"Don't! Neil! Don't!" Matt yelled, prying him off the striker and flinging him towards Andrew.

Neil went almost willingly.

Abby was there and Neil was right behind her.

His heart was in his throat as everything stood still, everyone holding the same breath as Abby took in Andrew's condition.

His eyes turned to Riko, and found a smile there. Cold and dark, it sickened him, but it also hardened his crumbling composure.

A stretcher was brought out and Neil watched with a cool sort of detachment as they lifted an unconscious Andrew off the court and took him away. Renee took his place, and Neil went to Wymack.

"Sub me in." He said, icily.

There was no argument.

Seth walked out with a concerned stare, but Neil didn't care.

They were going to win, here. Tonight. It would be Riko Moriyama's last game, there would be no championship match, there would be no 'all on the line' play with Neil finally where Riko wanted him, as a backliner.

Neil would win here and now, and kill Riko as soon as Kengo passed away.

Suicide because of his family's shame was as good a reason as any to die.

As the referee took the striker off the field with a red card, Neil was the one to take Andrew's penalty shot and he scored.

He had about 13 minutes left of the game, and with a faraway sort of detachment, he scored 4 more times, never allowing the ball to get back down to Riko at all. Dan helped with that, pushing the ball forward every time it moved back, and Kevin pushed too, scoring 2 of the 4 goals, but Neil was hollow to it.

When the game ended with the Foxes winning 14-10, Neil walked off the court without looking at any of his teammates. The crowd was muffled in his ears, the people blurs in his vision.

He only looked back once, and that was to pin Riko down with his murderous blue eyes. Riko didn't look so triumphant now. He looked pale as a ghost, his eyes wide and filled with fear. Of Neil? Of having lost? It didn't matter. It wouldn't matter when he was dead.

Neil made it to the locker room with only Wymack following behind, calling his name and trying for his attention, but Neil wouldn't be stopped.

He went to Andrew's locker first. The knives were there, because the temptation would have been too great to not use them with Riko so close, so Neil took them and the keys for the car. He had a mild thought of buying the Maserati now after all. Screw waiting for the GS to be vandalized.

Wymack went for his shoulder, and Neil acted before he thought about it. One of Andrew's knives was out and pressed against the big man's wrist. Shocked black eyes stared at him like they'd never seen him and Neil couldn't bring himself to care. He picked up Andrew's bag, and then grabbed his own. He'd change in the hospital.

He was gone before his teammates made it back to the locker room.

He didn't notice the reaction of the crowd, and he didn't care.

Andrew was hurt. They'd waited too long to act.

Neil wouldn't make that mistake again.


	22. Media Frenzy

"You're a fucking idiot."

Andrew's movements were slow, his face twisted in pain as he tried to keep his head still.

"Shut up and let me help you. We won by the way, not that it matters now." Neil grumbled, his hands reaching out to help Andrew slip the black shirt he'd brought over that blond head wrapped in white bandages.

Andrew slapped his hands away.

"Fuck you, stay away from me, Josten." Andrew snarled.

Pain made Andrew vulnerable, and that always irritated him like nothing else. Not that Neil wasn't completely used to it, he'd been the one to watch over Andrew when he'd been sick for the past 9 or so years, yet even after all that time, Andrew still hadn't come to terms with the fact that he isn't fucking invincible.

"Seriously, Andrew, just-" Neil reached out again and Andrew paused, one arm through the shirt's sleeve and the other cradled against his chest, to glare viciously at Neil. Still, the red-head could see it when he suppressed a wince.

"I'm not brain damage. Exhaustion and the strike against the post knocked me out, that's it. Keep your hands off me, or I'll cut them off, Josten."

Neil sighed, resigning himself to sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs at Andrew's bedside.

By the time the game finished and Neil had made his way to the hospital, Andrew had been awake and insulting every hospital staff member within 5ft, and Neil had heard the gruff voice he'd been longing for since he saw Andrew hit the post and crumble to the ground.

He sat and watched as Andrew leaned against the bed to get his pants on. A soft worn pair of Neil's sweats with a black and white kitty wearing ninja attire on the left-side front of it. When Andrew went to bend down, he paused and stayed there, eyes closed in pain one leg in the sweats and the other out of it. Neil's hands itched to help him pull it up, but he crossed his arms and waited.

"I got a call from Manny on my way here." Neil said, conversationally. "That was a surprise, but then again, its Manny. Thinking that we can hide our actual numbers from him is sort of useless. I guess its not just 'we call them, they don't call us' anymore. He asked about you, was watching the game live. He said when I left, a riot broke out. Kevin's safe, Renee had his back."

"She would. If I can't, she will. Fucking do-gooder." Andrew finally managed both legs into the sweatpants and pulled them up slowly, wincing as his head likely throbbed with the stabbing pain the doctor had described as an acute migraine.

They'd originally wanted to keep Andrew over-night in case of a concussion, since they knew Andrew was an Exy player, and had likely been watching the game too if the look the nurses kept shooting them meant anything.

"I also got in touch with Coach. He's holding everyone at the stadium until its cleared out. The plan had been to go to Abby's, but they're not sure they want to do that with you in the hospital. Kevin's been sending me a thousand-"

"Neil." Andrew called, his voice rising in a way it never did. Andrew didn't 'yell' he didn't 'scream' or 'shout', he spoke measuredly, stoically, he was silent by default. The only time Neil had ever seen Andrew really raise his voice at all was when Betsy had a heart attack and they had to take a plane back to Palmetto that very day. Andrew had yelled at her, had told her that she was supposed to survive, she was supposed to take care of herself and be healthy.

Neil instantly fell silent and met Andrew's hard eyes.

"My head is literally going to kill me, if your voice doesn't. Either shut up, or leave. I don't care which." Andrew said coldly, his hands clenched around the edge of the hospital bed.

Neil closed his eyes, apologizing with his face rather than risk speaking again. He nodded and moved forward, hands reaching out again.

"Yes." Andrew answered the silent question.

Gently, Neil ran his fingers through the portion of Andrew's hair not trapped in the bandages. He rubbed carefully at Andrew's scalp, watching almost gratefully as golden hazel eyes fell shut and the coiled muscle of Andrew's shoulders finally seemed to loosen and slump.

A pale shaky hand latched onto the hem of his sweatshirt, tight so that the slight tremble wouldn't be noticed.

Andrew's head fell forward slowly until he was leaning it against Neil's chest.

With a deep breath, the red-head closed his eyes and finally allowed his body to relax. He'd been curled up so tight inside himself since the moment Andrew fell. Everything in him had rebelled and flailed and generally lost control, but with Andrew here, physically pressed against him and as okay as he could be with a head injury, Neil could finally let the stress and fear go.

"We're going to kill him as soon as Kengo dies." Neil whispered, so low that he wasn't sure Andrew would actually hear despite the fact that his mouth was really close to the blond's ear.

"Me. I'm going to kill him. You promised me, him and your father. Mine." Andrew muttered back, voice also low.

"Okay. I'll have him gift wrapped for you. You can torture him a little if you want." Neil soothed, his other hand coming up to run smoothly up and down the back of Andrew's neck as he continued to stroke his hair.

"No. Not torture, just kill. We get him, we kill him, I'm not going to have those stupid supervillain moments where the idiot doesn't kill the enemy fast enough and the enemy gets the upper hand. No more giving them the upper hand. We have a chance to, we kill him."

"Okay. We have the chance. We'll kill them."

They stayed like that a while longer, leaning against each other, Andrew hiding from the brightness of the hospital ER's overhead lights in Neil's chest, and Neil calming himself in small increments with every touch of Andrew's skin on his.

When someone cleared their throat nearby Neil looked up to face the pretty nurse that had led him to Andrew's bed in the ER. She'd been the one to pull the curtains around them when Andrew's pupils responded normally and she was able to leave them alone so they both could change out of the Foxes home uniform and armor. It had taken Andrew ages to pull all of it off, and he only allowed Neil to help with the pads he'd had to pull over his head. Stubborn bastard.

The nurse smiled slightly at the picture Neil was sure they made now, huddled close and leaning against each other, finally free of their uniforms and looking like normal teenaged boys, but they didn't move away from each other. Andrew's grip on his sweater wouldn't let him move anyway.

"I have the discharge form for Mr. Minyard." She said softly, obviously having heard of Andrew's headache.

"Thank you. We'll leave them at the desk when we leave." Neil answered with a small smile of his own.

"Okay. We aren't requiring him to leave in a wheel chair since he'll be leaving the ER and not the hospital proper, but please watch out for him. He wasn't even here for a full hour, but the doctor also left instruction about what to do if anything gets worse, and if the pain doesn't recede within 24 hours, please return to the hospital so we can be sure it really isn't a concussion. For now, all of his responses are normal and the worst part of the event was his exhaustion."

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Josten."

As the nurse walked away, Neil sighed.

"You have to let go of me, 'Drew." He breathed softly into Andrew's hair.

"I know." Was the muttered answer.

"Okay."

It took a bit, Andrew's head must have been worse than he let on, because when he let Neil go, he was still pale and shaky. Neil wanted to get him back to the dorms as soon as possible, but he knew there would be parties and loud noise. While it was unwise, Neil was taking them to Colombia for the rest of the weekend.

Once he signed and read through all of Andrew's discharge paperwork, he got the blond to stand, not saying a word when Andrew had to lean against him a bit to make it to the ER's front desk, where he dropped off the papers, before leaving with Andrew and both of their bags over his shoulder with both of their armor and uniforms hanging haphazardly from them. He'd changed, but neither of them had showered. Andrew had 3 stitches on his temple and the bandages on his head, but he used the hood of the black hoodie Neil had gotten him to hide all of that as they finally got into the car and started the drive.

Neil called Wymack as he drove.

"How is he, kid?" Were the first words through the line as the call connected.

"He's fine. No concussion, 3 stitches, and a migraine. I'm taking him to the house in Colombia so he can have some space and quiet, but the pain should be a bit better in the morning. The nurse said that over the counter pain pills would work best for him at this point, so we're going to sleep there."

"Fine. I'll get everyone here to Abby's then. You should watch the news when you get a chance, despite Riko's media darling status, the move he pulled on the court isn't being well received. With everyone knowing that he fucked up Kevin's hand out of jealousy, there's rumors floating around already that the hit on Andrew was out of frustration that he wasn't scoring on our midget."

"Yeah. I'll check it when I get Andrew in bed. I'll call in the morning. Have a good night, Coach."

"You too, kid. You played hard out there, I know that all this shit is sort of taking away from our victory, but I'm proud of you. Both of you. Get some sleep, Neil."

Neil hung up without another word.

He drove slower than usual, keeping just above the speed limit and avoiding as many potholes as he could to keep from jarring Andrew who had leaned his seat back a little and was resting fitfully against it. His face pinched in pain even as he dozed.

As he drove, he let his mind wonder.

They had thought a simple threat and being under the protection of others was enough to keep Riko on a leash, at least a little, but they had been wrong. The move Riko had pulled wasn't legal, but during a game, it wouldn't be seen as an attack meant to harm. It wouldn't get the same retaliation a direct attack would get. Likely, Riko hadn't even noticed the loophole until the very moment he came up with the plan. Anger at Andrew shutting him out had driven Riko to act out in the open. It would cost him, Tetsuji likely wouldn't appreciate the media attention, or the fatal error of doing it on a live broadcasted game. The other striker hadn't even attempted to make it look accidental, she had charged full force, like a bull spotting its target.

No matter what Tetsuji did though, Neil would have his own plans. This couldn't be left unanswered, especially since the target had been Andrew.

His vibrating phone startled him out of his thoughts for a moment. When he checked, he noticed the call was from an unknown number. He debated for a bit if he should answer, before he pressed down on the green button and put it to his ear, he was used to multitasking while driving, but he knew that Andrew hated it, it was a good thing the blond was knocked out then, wasn't it?

"Hello?"

"Abram!"

The loud worried voice made Neil flinch, but he kept the car steady.

"Azeel?"

"I was at the game! I saw what happened, is your mate okay? That looked intense! You guys were amazing out there, I've never actually seen an Exy game before but that was amazing! Where are you? I'm outside your door but no one's answering."

"You're outside my door." Neil repeated, unimpressed and a bit irritated.

"Yeah. I had to be sure you were okay. Father would kill me if anything happened to you."

"I'm fine, Azeel. I'm not going back to the dorm. Go home."

"Oh…well, okay I guess. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Okay…well, I guess I'll- oh! I'm living in a flat south of your campus. I enrolled in some classes too, just to fit in while I wait for you to make up your mind. I'll text you the address so we can keep in touch, since you have my new number now."

Neil sighed deeply. "Azeel, I don't care. I have made up my mind. Go away. And how the fuck did you get my number?"

"Oh, this cute mixed fellow on your team, the tall one? I was making my way to the locker room to check on you when I ran into him, I think his name is Nicky. I told him I was your cousin from England and he gave me your number. Really, you gotta talk to him about that, he didn't even call to make sure or anything, just smiled all bright and passed me your number like it was nothing."

Neil wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel, but he refrained, just barely. He noticed they were closer to the house than he'd thought.

"Look, Az, go home. Go back to England, there is nothing for you here. Stay away from my teammates, stay away from me. I don't care what your issue is, I don't care how you solve it, just leave me out of it."

He hung up before his cousin could reply.

Pulling into their residential area, Neil parked outside of the house, and turned to Andrew, who was still mostly not there.

"Andrew." He called softly.

An angry hazel eye slid open just barely, and Neil smiled gently at him.

"We're here. Let's get inside, shower and sleep okay? I'll get you something for the pain."

Andrew grunted as he forced himself out of the car, pushing Neil away when the red-head tried to help.

With another deep sigh, Neil followed behind, close enough to act if Andrew faltered. It was going to be a long night. He wasn't looking forward to waking Andrew every hour, but it was better than letting him die.

As he went through the motions of taking care of a pissy Andrew, Neil planned.

He would strip Riko of everything important to him. This time, when Riko died he wouldn't be remembered as the 'King of Exy'. He was going to die like a stray dog. Alone and abandoned. Even his fans would toss him aside by the time Neil was done. He just needed a way to get it done.

He was still a few weeks away from getting his hands on any footage Jean recorded for the past two months. He hoped that would be enough, because if he had to take drastic measures, he might as well take up his father's mantel as The Butcher and be done with it.

Funny, he didn't fear becoming his father as much now. Not with the thought of what a title like that could do for the protection of Andrew and himself. And anyone and everyone he cared about.

But Neil wouldn't sink that low yet. He had options.

He just needed to remember that.

As soon as Andrew was passed out on their bed in their room, Neil went in search of Nicky's laptop.

Andrew's was in the dorm still, and Neil didn't own one, while Nicky kept his in Colombia. Neil honestly didn't want to chance it, he did not need to see what kind of porn Nicky was into, but he needed to check on the media backlash their game had received.

When he pried the laptop open, he noticed that luckily, Nicky didn't password protect it. Stupid of him, but good for Neil. As soon as he logged on though, he regretted it.

On the screen was a paused video of two big hairy men and one smaller hairless boy with messy blue hair. They were- oh god, oh nope. Nope.

Neil quickly exited out of the full screen and then closed that video and the others behind it.

Dear god, no wonder Nicky kept his laptop in Colombia.

Doing his best to ignore everything on the screen but the things that were necessary to navigate to a news site, Neil set to work looking for media coverage of the game.

The first article he found made him want to rage and throw the laptop across the room.

'Rookie of the Palmetto State University Foxes, Neil Josten, seems to be exactly what the poor run-down team of misfits was looking for. With a talent for the game and a blurry past, is it possible Coach David Wymack stepped outside of his normal parameters, just for the chance to placate the ERC into letting the Foxes remain a Class 1 team? Not much is known about Number 10, Josten. Recruited out of a rec-center in Colombia, South Carolina, we weren't able to find any details on his past at all. The only detail we did come across was his involvement with Nicky Hemmick, Aaron Minyard, and Andrew Minyard. Witnesses have said that the four have lived together in a three bed-room house in Colombia during the Minyard twin's senior year. Is there a troubled past for this youth as well? Or has David Wymack finally sold out on his ideals of giving trouble youths second chances.'

Neil was about ready to spit fire after that one, when he saw a video with Dan and Kevin's faces on it. Instantly, he pressed play.

"Kevin! Kevin how was it going up against your old team the way you did? And coming out of it on top after all these years." One of the reporters asked.

Kevin's practiced smile was strained and his eyes kept sliding to the side to something off screen.

"To be honest," Kevin said. "It was gratifying. The Foxes aren't a team anyone expected much of this year. We proved everyone wrong on that front. With the combined effort and determination of all 10 of us, we pushed through and beat the first-ranked team in the nation. I've always known Andrew Minyard had the talent, but today you saw what he could do when he applied himself."

"And the injury? Is Minyard alright, will he be okay to play in the semi-finals?"

It was Dan's turn to force a smile as Kevin's faltered in the face of the question.

"We are confident Andrew will be up and about in no time. The hit he took was rough, but no amount of dirty tactics will take down the Foxes. Both Kevin and Neil brought us into a win despite us having to sub out our best goalkeeper."

"About Neil Josten, where did you find such a talent? The Foxes this year are still on an undefeated streak and many have been pinning all of that success on Josten himself. Any attempt for an interview since the one he did on Kathy Ferdinand's show has gone rebuffed."

"Neil is an amazing player." Kevin cut in. "He has passion for the game, he puts it all on the line every time he picks up a racquet. I'm hoping to take him and Andrew Minyard with me when I become Court. The three of us together are pretty unstoppable now, imagen us in a few years." There was that strained smile again.

"And what do you think of the blatant fowl on the account of Vivian Forthright, the Ravens Striker who took Andrew down on the goal."

Dan's face darkened in that second, while Kevin's went lily white.

"Hurting other players is not what Exy is about." Dan bit out, more grit in her voice than words. "We don't play this sport to take out the competition like some people do. We play because we love it. Bettering ourselves with every new opponent we face, reaching for things that others believed unreachable. Fighting against ourselves to become better players with every practice and every game. Nobody can win by standing still and it is that drive for more that makes the Foxes so unique. We are a small team, smaller than any other Class 1 team in the nation, but that is also our greatest strength. Every player in my team wants to play. Every player gets time on the Court, every player pushes forward without breaks because in the end it is up to all of us and that fact unifies us. To tare one of us down, to make one of us bleed is inviting the rest of us to hunt you down. Yeah, we beat the Ravens today, but they hurt one of us. Next time, it won't be so close a call. We're only getting better, but if that is what Riko Moriyama resorts to every time he meets someone who's better than him? He's the one that's going to be left behind for standing still."

Dan's feral grin flashed at the cameras and her speech incited a bit of a riot in the reporters as questions were yelled out randomly now, but both Kevin and Dan ignored it, saying their goodbyes and turning away to go back into the locker room.

Neil smiled a bit. He felt a bit proud of Dan for shaking this up. They had started what Neil had intended to do. Mess with Riko's reputation. The more dirt thrown on it, the less people will care when he's gone.

Neil kept at it, looking at another article just under Kevin and Dan's press video.

'Once is an occurrence, twice is a coincidence, but what about the third time? And should we risk it? It has become obvious to those of us paying attention that Riko Moriyama is not all that he appears to be. In an interview during the beginning of the season with Kathy Ferdinand, Kevin Day, currently a starting striker for the Palmetto Foxes, revealed the brutal reality behind the injury that nearly ruined his career. Everyone in the nation found out simultaneously who to blame for the separation of our beloved Raven Duo, and that was Riko Moriyama himself. Following the revelation, Riko is ushered onto the stage with Kevin Day and Kevin's newest partner-in-fame Neil Josten. We hear Riko apologize, siting the incident as an accident and asking for Kevin's forgiveness, when Neil Josten steps in to shed some light into the situation and protect his new partner. By Josten's accounts, an accident would not have broken Kevin's had the way it was broken. Instead, only a deliberate blow could cause that amount of damage when protective gloves are in place.'

Neil merely smiled at remembering the interview before he continued reading.

'Tonight, we got to witness what the new Fox Duo could do, and boy were we in for a show. The game was a struggle from the word go, but the undeniable VIP of the night was Andrew Minyard. Former Foster Kid turned Juvenile delinquent, turned Goalkeeper of the Year. Despite the Ravens best attempts to score (121 attempts to be exact) Andrew Minyard held the goal, only allowing 10 shots past him. With talent like that, it's no wonder Kevin found himself in Palmetto. Still, despite popular belief, lightning does strike twice in one place ladies and gentlemen. In fact, if it hit once, it is more likely to hit again, and boy was that a hit. Following multiple failed attempts to score, Riko Moriyama is seen talking to his fellow Striker Vivian Forthright. What should have been the usual strategy talk, was obviously something very much more sinister. During the Ravens 10thand final goal of the night, Forthright launched herself at the goalkeeper who was focused more on the ball than a sudden, unpredictable attack by a fellow player. I'm surprised that goal even counted folks, but Neil Josten wouldn't let the refs take that point away from the Ravens. He was determined to rise above in honor of his downed teammate, and did he ever. He and Kevin took home two more points each, ending the game at an astounding 14-10 for the Foxes. Yet still, the question remains. Will lightning strike thrice? And if so, will the next one to fall be Neil Josten himself or maybe Number 3 of the Perfect Court, Jean Moreau? Should we really allow more Ravens the chance to mutilate any more of the nations greatest players? Well folks, that's up to you.'

Neil couldn't hold back his grin as he finished that article.

Every shot he'd been thinking about firing at Riko's reputation was being fired without him even needing to lift a finger. His plans were literally unraveling before him.

He knew that there would be consequences to that article. Ravens fans blaming the Foxes for their favorite teams fall from grace was a given, but he was sure the others were ready to deal with it this time. Everyone would be expecting backlash at their victory, and Neil already knew what the first attack would be. He'd tell Wymack to put up camera's in the Tower's parking lot tomorrow, hell, he and Andrew would do it themselves.

Gently closing the laptop and stowing it back in Nicky's room, Neil crept into the room he shared with Andrew, finding the blond curled up with his back to the wall and a grimace on his face.

"Andrew." Neil called softly.

He only had to wait for a moment before tired eyes pried themselves open for him.

"Still alive." Andrew rasped. Neil rushed out of the room, grabbing one of their many bottled waters before he made his way back to the room.

Passing the water to Andrew, Neil sat on the edge of the bed and watched the blond force himself up to drink without spilling any on the bed.

Andrew downed about half the bottle before passing it back and curling up again. Neil downed the other half and set it on the nightstand to recycle later. Look at him, Renee would be so proud.

Letting himself sink under the covers, his back to the door so he was facing Andrew, Neil smiled.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Andrew sighed, his eyes already falling closed.

Neil raked his fingers through slightly damp hair, gently keeping away from the cut at his temple as he soothed Andrew back to sleep. His mind racing with ideas and plans, more developed than he'd had a few hours ago.

He needed to get in touch with whoever published that online article. If anyone deserved to break the story of Kenna Day, it might just be that person. She clearly wasn't fooled by Riko's charming smile, nor intimidated by the Moriyama's power. He'd worry about that later though.

As his mind began to calm, Neil dropped his hand and closed his eyes. Sleep came fast, but he knew he'd be waking up soon enough. His nightmares wouldn't let him rest with the image of Andrew, and blood, and a hospital bed. Not anytime soon anyway.

Saturday found Andrew in a much better mood than the day before.

Although Neil saw Andrew flinch in pain multiple times that morning, it must have been manageable because Andrew was back to his normal stoic self. They took another shower upon waking up and shuffled into the kitchen only in pajama pants each. For the first time in a long time, Andrew's forearms were bare of the black armbands, the material and their knives sitting peacefully under Neil's pillow.

Neil had brought out Nicky's laptop again and pulled up both the interview and the article he liked. He put it in front of Andrew with a creamed-down sweet coffee, a bottle water, and a pain pill. Then he went about making toast with eggs.

"This is going to cause problems." Andrew said as soon as he was done with the article. "The Ravens' fans will strike ten times harder to counteract the stone-cold truth."

"I know. I texted Wymack this morning, told him that he might want to invest in cameras for the parking lot at the Foxes Tower. Allison is sticking to Seth and Renee is sticking to Allison, meaning that Kevin gets dragged along, because without you there, Renee is on guard duty. She's keeping everyone in the tower for now, until we come back or this blows over which we know won't be happening."

Andrew hummed.

Neil set Andrew's plate in front of him and started in on his own, working through all his eggs before he spoke again.

"Halloween is on Tuesday. We have a game, you're hurt, and I still don't want to go, but are we going to Eden's on Friday for the damn Halloween night thing Nicky wants to do?"

"No. We have better things to do on Halloween. It's one of the only nights the Ravens are allowed out from Evermore and into the Raven House on campus to keep up appearances. Marcus guaranteed he'd be able to get a phone in to Moreau. He'll be meeting with his Aunt the day before Thanksgiving, and he should pass on the recordings he has from inside Evermore. From his Aunt, it'll get to Marcus, and from Marcus to us. After that, we need to work on getting Jean out of Evermore unharmed, but that won't be much of a problem if we have Renee show the Director of Edgar Allan a few of the recordings taken from within the establishment. The Moriyamas can't hold Jean if the school lets him go, we'll get him onto the Trojans and that debt will be settled." Andrew listed.

"And from there Kengo's failing health will put a timeline on Riko's life. We should work on dismantling his public image in the meantime." Neil mused.

"It'll be hard to do, Tetsuji already released a public statement."

Andrew flipped the laptop around and pressed play. Neil watched as Tetsuji stood before a sea of press reporters, on a high rise with a podium in front of him.

"Coach Moriyama! Coach Moriyama! What do you have to say about the accusations against your nephew, Riko Moriyama regarding his actions towards Kevin Day and the recently injured Andrew Minyard?"

Tetsuji looked calm and harsh, unruffled as he faced the question with a shrewd stare.

"Baseless accusations made by children aren't worth my time here this morning, ladies and gentlemen. My nephew has always been an outstanding player, and a man of honor befitting his family. Despite the words of children, accidents do happen in sports, and the events that befell both Kevin Day and Andrew Minyard are just that. Accidents."

"Mr. Moriyama, in an interview with Kathy, striker Neil Josten presented a good point about the details of Kevin's injury. How do you dispute it?"

Tetsuji scoffed. "Easily. Mr. Josten is not aware of everything that goes on in the Nest. Yes, Riko and Kevin were practicing when the accident occurred, but they were not the only ones in the court. The possibility that someone checked Riko's stick hard enough for it to hit Kevin's hand in a way that causes harm is much to high to start accusing others of deliberately hurting their dearest friend."

"Are you saying that's what happened, Mr. Moriyama?"

"I am saying that only the people in that room know what happened. I was not one of them, otherwise that accident would have been handled promptly and the damaged to a valuable player like Kevin would not have been so extensive. I was just as devastated to lose Kevin as Riko was, he was like a son to me."

"And what about the events with Andrew Minyard? Video proof shows Vivian Forthright charging straight at Minyard without warning or reason."

"And Forthright will be expelled for such a baseless move. Frustrations in a game are understandable, it is a high stress environment pitting some of the best against each other, but to act on such frustrations in a violent light does not uphold what the Ravens believe."

"And the rumors that Riko had something to do with the attack on Minyard?"

"Please, Riko does not control his teammates, despite being Captain. No one truly controls the actions of another. Forthright made her own choices that night."

Neil's entire body went cold as he shared a look with Andrew over the laptop screen.

"We have to do something to discredit this. The only reason Tetsuji can spill this shit is because they think he is an honest man." Neil said, voice quiet and intense.

"And we have just the person to do that for us." Andrew said, taking the laptop and opening another window. The smiling picture of another woman stared back at him. Her hair was colored a light blue, the whole thing, and it was short and messy and her eyes were nearly black they were so brown.

"Violet Sanders?" Neil asked, looking over the profile Andrew had pulled up, when he got to the part that obviously mattered the most, Neil smiled. "Journalist and reporter for Exist, the official Exy Sports magazine? What makes you think she'll listen to us?"

"She was the one who wrote the article online about Riko?" Andrew answered.

Neil could feel his eyes widen and his mouth fall open but he was too focused inward, his mind racing with the possibilities.

As he picked up his phone to call Manny about getting Violet Sander's personal number, he thought about the sickening crack of Andrew's helmet against the goal post. He thought about the way Andrew's 5ft nothing form crumbled and fell under the weight of a 5'10 130lbs female Raven Striker. He pictured the faces of the people around him, horror and trepidation as everyone waited to see what became of Andrew Minyard. He thought about the last think he'd promised himself as he left the stadium and drove to the hospital.

"We can't wait too long to act again. We've been content letting things come our way because we are supposed to know what will happen before it does, but things change. People overcome new obstacles all the time. Desperate humans always find a way." Neil said quietly, almost to himself.

"No one knows that better than you, Runaway Rabbit."

Neil smiled a bit at the nickname that hadn't been used in years, but despite what it implied, Neil liked it. Maybe because of what it implied. Andrew knew that Neil had grown out of it, but he doesn't let Neil forget where they started, who they were in the beginning. There's a certain nostalgic care in that.

"Could say the same about you, Monster." He gave a long look to the bare forearms, pale and scarred with self-inflicted pain. "Yes or no?"

Andrew didn't even pause to think like he usually does, all he did was say yes.

Neil picked up Andrew's hand and brought the almost elegant pale wrist to his mouth. His lips pressed small kisses into the scars. An understanding between them, a shared kind of pain that Andrew allowed to pass between them for only a moment, before he moved his hand from Neil's grip and brought it to the back of Neil's head.

Pulling the red-head in, Andrew bit harshly at the plump bottom lip when it came close enough to touch his own. A sharp retaliation for such a sweet moment. Neil just smiled, and when their lips met, he fell into it. Just like he does every time.

Manny could wait a few moments. Tetsuji, Riko, and the world could wait, because Andrew was okay. He was here and breathing and the world didn't feel grey and cold anymore.

He just needed to make sure it stayed that way.


	23. How Far Is Too Far?

There was a grimace on Andrew's face the entire drive back to Palmetto.

Neil tried his best not to pay too much attention to it, but it was hard. He wanted to ease Andrew's pain, but he knew that the pills weren't having the desired effect on the headache and anything stronger would send Andrew straight into a temper tantrum.

After around of gentle hands and hungry kisses, Neil had called Manny. The update on Andrew condition was quick and lack luster, especially with the blond in question staring daggers into the back of his head as talked. Then had come the serious topics.

Riko was MIA. During the press conference with Tetsuji, there had been comments about the absence of Riko, and Tetsuji had deflected, claiming that the recent loss to a mediocre team had sent Riko into an intense round of training with a few personal trainers. The Ravens' fans had no appreciated that in the least.

Comments on multiple media sites were filled with the fury of the Ravens fans, but it was being offset by some sympathetic freedom-fighters who took up the Foxes are their next 'good cause'. There was a web-site called The Den, dedicated to the rise of the Foxes and each one of its players. Neil had skimmed it, and the information posted was all extremely accurate and invasive, but not in a mean way.

Whoever created and was currently operating the site used their pasts as rallying points, not put downs. Their undefeated streak, their win against the Ravens, and their inevitable rise to the championships was causing a stir within the Exy community. However, despite the support though, the antagonists screamed louder.

"We're getting the Maserati soon. The GS is nice, but I had a soft spot for that car." Neil speaks up for the first time the whole drive, and Andrew hums.

"I was thinking we could go pick it up after Halloween."

"I have to see Higgins when we get back." Andrew said suddenly. "He's probably there now. Did you get a text from our dear captain?"

Neil frowned, then sighed as he fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Andrew.

"Shouldn't he have come yesterday? It's Sunday."

Andrew didn't answer. Instead he started texting on Neil's phone, before pulling his own out of his sweats and calling someone.

"Coach, are you playing the good host, or what?"

Neil couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he knew by the dark look that crossed Andrew's face that it wasn't good.

"I don't like you digging into things that have nothing to do with you. Did he tell you everything then? No? Well, he's smart for that at least, but he still talks too much. Keep him there, we're on our way back now. I don't care what you want. No, no, you're not listening to me. This doesn't affect your team or this bastard sport you all insist on obsessing over. This is mine, personal. I don't care if its cops, Coach, I've handled worse. Neil's driving. No. Kick him out and make him get a hotel, I don't care. Don't say that name to me. No, I'm serious, you say that name one more time and I'm taking Neil and Kevin and going far far away, fuck your team, fuck your season."

Andrew hung up and snapped the phone shut, face hard as steel.

"Did Higgins tell Coach everything?"

"No. He told Coach what he was there to talk to me about, but that was enough for Coach to connect the dots."

"Are you going to talk to me about what you did before we have to stand in front of Higgins and all that he may or may not know?" Neil hedged, not wanting to push but not wanting to go into a situation with only half the information.

Andrew paused, most-likely debating with himself about what Neil would need to know to not be at a disadvantage.

He seemed to have made up his mind when he started talking.

"Two days after our little meeting with Marcus Manson, I asked for a favor. I got in contact with Connor Manson nearly two weeks later. We made a deal. I would find his daughter, whose mother put her into the foster system, and he would keep kids out of Cass's house. He found homes for the ones set to Cass, families vetted by the Manson Family, and who wanted to have children but couldn't. Many of them were same-sex couples, the Family had to pull some strings, especially since it's not legal for gay people to adopt children, but money greases every wheel. I found his daughter, that was the information on the flash drive I handed to him at the diner when we met."

"And Higgins? If every child that came into Cass's house left soon after, how did Higgins get involved again?" Neil didn't know if he wanted to hear, he already didn't like where this was going. Andrew had done something, had acted just like he'd thought the blond would, but it failed and Andrew wasn't going to take that lightly.

"The last boy to walk through Cass's door stayed too long. Only 3 days, but it was enough. Drake noticed a pattern and he couldn't keep taking the abuse as 'slow' as he used to. According to Connor, the boy had bruises that the social worker who accompanied the couple the Family had found. The social worker called it in and the investigation on the Spear house was opened. Higgins got involved right away, volunteered for it even." Andrew snorted in disgust. "He was one of the ones who'd told me I was just misunderstanding things, I had to be."

Neil's grip tightened on the steering wheel but he nodded.

"What do you want to do? Do you think he'll ask about why the kids have been leaving just as fast as they come in, or do you think he'll focus on what you can tell him about Drake?"

"He won't care about why the children have been adopted so fast. Each and every one of them, only a few days into being assigned to that woman, went to homes and people that want them, Connor promised me that."

"So, he'll focus on what you can tell him about Drake."

"Yes."

"Will you tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"No."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

Hazel eyes hit the side of Neil's head like lasers, he could physically feel them. Even so, he didn't take the offer back. He wasn't Andrew's protector, they hadn't been that for each other in a long time. They stood side-by-side, never one in front of the other, but for this, for just this once, Neil would handle what Andrew couldn't.

Someone needed to speak, but it was all up to Andrew who and if they did.

The answer came after a long, tense moment. "No. I won't testify. It would be no use. I will be the only one."

"And they will call it all into question because of your record and your sexual orientation," Neil surmised.

"They don't have the evidence like they had before. There are no pictures or proof, nothing concrete for them to point and gawk at. They won't believe a word I say when they see Drake standing there in his Marines' uniform, smiling like he's friends with the world."

Neil winced at the mention of 'evidence' and exactly what that had been before.

"Then we handle it ourselves." Neil made it more of a statement than a question, but Andrew recognized it for what it was anyway.

"Yes. We kill him."

"Why didn't you ask Connor for that instead of rescuing the children?" Neil asked curiously.

Andrew hesitated and Neil looked over at him for just a moment before returning his attention to the road. They were almost at Coach's place.

"To have hitmen do my dirty work? I wanted the kids safe, but I want Cass to know what her son is in the end. She's lied to herself for long enough, and I wouldn't even have that if he died of a random shooting."

"You wanted to let Thanksgiving happen?" Neil asked, horrified and incredulous.

"No," Andrew snorted.

"Then what, you had a plan on how to prove Drake is a rapist without getting yourself raped?" Neil said the word harshly, pushing at the old wounds to see if they still bled and Andrew scowled at him.

"Drake isn't a mastermind, Neil. Within two seconds of being in the same room with me, I'd have proof. A voice recording is enough. Besides which, I would have you."

Neil faltered in his anger, his sharp edges all dulling at the last part. Fuck.

"Okay," He breathed, pulling into the parking lot of Wymack's apartment. "Okay."

"What are you doing here, Pig?"

Andrew's bored tone was a dangerous contrast to his tense form and cutting glare, but Neil wasn't about to give warnings. Instead, he stared ahead at Officer Higgins, who at least had the brains to look chagrined by his sudden appearance.

"I watched your game, Andrew. You were amazing out there, I never knew you could play like that," The man said, trying to put levity into his tone, but failing as Wymack stood back and surveyed the whole scene like some sort of guardian angel.

Andrew scoffed. "Cut to the chase. We all know why you're here. You've told Wymack enough that even he could probably guess, can't you Coach?"

Under Andrew's harsh glare, Wymack gave a solemn nod. On his face there was nothing of the horror and pity that most would exhibit upon figuring out that one of your players had been raped as a child, but Neil didn't care. His focus was on Higgins, who winced.

"Isn't he smart? I didn't even have to tell him and he believed right off the bat, didn't he?" Andrew threw out, emotionless.

Neil saw the flinch come again. The officer actually took a step back before he straightened his spine and seemed to draw himself up to his full height.

"Well, I believe you now. I can't do anything without a complaining victim. All I need right now is a name, Andrew. You give me that, and I'll leave."

Andrew's eyes narrowed, and Neil felt the chill from right next to Andrew. They hadn't entered the apartment further than the threshold of the door, but Neil wasn't going to complain about it. They were here to get Higgins to leave, and then they would go back to the Tower, making plans on how to deal with everything coming down on them soon.

"No," Andrew answered.

Higgins looked honestly offended by the quick reply.

"Andrew, the other kids won't speak up! You're all I have. Please?"

"You know I hate that word, Pig. Besides, you already know. Why do you insist on upsetting me, just to assuage your guilt? How many kids has it been now?"

Higgins looked away, unable to meet Andrew's eyes. "Six. Six of them, after you."

"Oh, well, look at that. Your list of failures just keeps growing, doesn't it? Go home, Higgins. I'm done."

As Andrew turned to walk out, Higgins opened his mouth and promptly stuck his foot in.

"Drake."

Andrew's whole body locked up and Neil took a couple of steps away, not wanting to be in striking range.

Andrew had come to terms with his abuse. He'd moved past it because to live in it was too much energy. Some days, though, his eidetic memory wouldn't let him escape. It taunted him with images and nightmares. They were few and far between, especially with years of better memories to battle against the darker ones, but on those bad days where the good ones didn't win, Neil walked carefully and kept at a distance. Everyone did.

Him and Andrew saying that name wasn't as bad. It was a practice in carefully opening wounds and gently sewing them shut. Talks with Bee and Neil's blunt probing had nearly desensitized Andrew to that name on Neil's lips, or his own, hell, maybe even in his head to some extent. But not Higgins'.

A deep voice, that tone, that name, all of it was a reminder of everyone who said 'It was just a misunderstanding.' They echoed every person who had never believed him, who had never stepped up for him. Everyone who had failed to protect him before, when he still had hope that someone could.

"Don't fucking say that name to me, ever again. If I see your face again, Higgins, I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to make sure I get away with it. Are we clear?"

Andrew's voice was a low growl with his anger and hatred, his eyes were blazing an unnatural brown and red mix that Neil had never actually seen before. This was Andrew truly pissed off, this was Andrew ready to act on a murder of passion, not meticulous planning. This was Andrew on the edge.

Higgins didn't say anything, and Andrew walked out.

Neil looked at the officer for a long moment.

"You will never collect enough proof to have it hold up in court. There is too much working against you. Don't come here again, or I'm the one who's going to help him dispose of your body." Neil allowed his father's smile to cross his lips. Nathaniel's smile. The aspect of himself that he'd buried so very long ago, coming out like it was thirsting for blood.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Coach." Neil nodded to the bigger man, who looked pissed, and walked after Andrew.

The blond was in the car, cigarette between his lips and his hands clenched tight on the steering wheel.

Neil got into the GS but didn't speak, didn't even look at Andrew. Whatever he said wouldn't be taken well and even a glance would set Andrew off. He'd dealt with these moods in the past, not recently, but when they were first learning to navigate this relationship they'd developed. When the memories were too close, when the wound was too raw and the anger simmered just beneath the surface of his skin.

At first, he had tried to soothe. Not with touch, but with just being there. Some days it worked, they would sit together in silence and Andrew would work his way out of his mind, would know that he was not alone. Some days it made Andrew lash out. It was only ever one strong, solid hit. An elbow to the ribs if he was too close, a punch to the thigh, a kick to the shin. If it was really bad, Andrew aimed for the face. Neil had never held any of it against Andrew, and Andrew had never felt guilt over it. To Andrew, guilt was useless and discarded. Neil had chosen to stay knowing full well what could happen, just as he was choosing to now.

They sat there for a long while. Long enough to watch Higgins get into a rented car and drive away. Long enough for Wymack to stand at the door to the complex and stare at the GS for a while, assessing. Long enough for the mid-afternoon sun to begin lowering steadily towards the horizon.

And then, Andrew put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot.

He wasn't calm- the tick in his jaw gave him away- but he was functioning, and Neil knew the worst of it had passed.

Neil didn't speak, didn't move, even when they got to the Tower and sat in the parking lot. They stayed in the car and watched the empty air as the minimal sunlight slowly vanished.

They were sitting in full darkness when Andrew finally spoke.

"It wasn't supposed to be that bad."

Neil knew what he meant. Talking about Drake, having Higgins say his name, being asked to step up where others were too scared to. Neil knew that if there was even a chance that the charges would stick, Andrew would step up, if only to get the last 'laugh' against Drake. Against Cass. If only to close the door on that dream just one more time. But there wasn't a chance. If Andrew stepped up, it would be his word against another and with no proof, it would fall through the cracks.

No, their plan was sound, if nothing else.

Andrew would get his proof, then they would kill Drake, and the recording would make it to everyone who mattered. If they were lucky, no one would investigate his death. Marine he may be, but no one would dig too deep after finding out he was a pedophile, and if someone did, the Irish Mob was there to cover their tracks. A last act of goodwill from Connor Manson, when the time came to actually dispose of the scum.

"Just because you got through it once doesn't mean it's not going to be just as bad doing it the second time. Last time you had just come off your meds. You were an empty black hole filled with nothing, lacking any shred of humanity except for the need to keep your promises. You aren't that anymore, haven't been, and so this is going to be harder the whole way through. Especially this," Neil answered honestly.

Andrew's hazel eyes were back to their natural color as they looked at Neil. Green and brown and gold, like one of those pictures of a galaxy on the internet. Neil looked back unflinching.

"Maybe I liked it better when I was a black hole."

"Maybe. But everything has its time and place. Could you picture being a black hole the first time we had sex? Can you picture being a black hole when you were buried inside my body, taking me apart at the same time that you held me together? You'd never have forgiven yourself if you'd been completely empty while you made me completely vulnerable."

He actually felt a bit of embarrassment for saying that aloud, but he knew that it would sink his point home faster than anything else.

Sex for Andrew was always a careful act of give and take. They both had to be invested in it, they both had to want it, or it would never word. If Andrew took without being truly present for it, he would think of himself as no better than Drake. No better than anyone who ever hurt him in his life and that fact would eat him alive.

Andrew's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Shut up."

Neil nodded, knowing that he'd made his point. "You're going to feel this more acutely now than before, maybe because you were so distanced from it. Just like me with my father."

"Every demon we've ever bested, back from the dead just to try again," Andrew commented tonelessly.

"Only, they are the same demons as before. We aren't."

"Fat lot of good that's done so far."

"It's kept Seth alive."

"No one cares about Gordon."

"No, maybe not in the long run. I think Allison will move on eventually, even if he is still alive. Seth won't ever be what she wants him to be, and he is going to get tired of being pushed at some point."

"I don't care about Reynolds and Gordon."

"I didn't think you did, but you like to know things. Even these things have their place."

"Schoolyard gossip?"

"Information that will determine the future."

"It's not my future."

"Not directly, no, but if Seth makes it into the pros, like Kevin is now determined to push him to do, there's a chance you'll be playing either with or against him."

"Again, I don't give a shit. Gordon isn't enough to score on me, not now, not ever."

"Your confidence is kind of sexy."

"It's fact, Josten."

"I know, that actually kind of makes it even sexier."

"I'm not touching you when you have an Exy Boner."

"I don't have an Exy Boner, I can't get an Exy Boner. My boners are 'Andrew Induced'."

"If you say the word 'boner' one more time, I'm kicking you out and running you over with this car."

"Oh, but then you won't be getting the Maserati next weekend."

"I don't need you for that, I know where you stash your cash."

"Fuck, you're right."

Neil smiled as he huffed out a small laugh, feeling lighter as the tension drained from Andrew's shoulders. There was no real amusement on his face, but the banter, arguing with Neil like this, always calmed Andrew. It was them poking the other gently, helping the other get back into a natural state of mind. Making things feel normal, even if they weren't exactly there yet.

There was something about them doing this that caused peace.

So when Andrew snorted and finally got out of the car, Neil was feeling better about the day. They hadn't won any major battles, not today, but it was another piece of the past they'd gotten through unscathed.

Halloween saw the entirety of the Foxes Team having a party in the Tower basement with a few of the other people who lived in the dorm.

Neil had been pestered by Nicky into getting Andrew to agree to at least a party, if they weren't going to Eden's. Neil had caved, dragging Andrew and all of the upperclassmen to the Hallow Basement Party.

"We've already bonded enough, don't you think?" Andrew said from beside him.

They were both leaning against the far wall, watching as everyone interacted around the room.

Dan and Matt were talking to Nicky. Seth and Allison were dancing and getting pretty shit-faced, while Aaron was off hiding from Andrew with Katelyn, who had come with some of the Vixens. Andrew pretended not to see, but honestly, he couldn't care less. He wasn't the Andrew so focused on deals and promises to give him a reason to wake up in the mornings anymore. His brother didn't need his protection any more than Neil did.

"Maybe? I mean, Nicky wants to bridge the gap and he's doing a pretty good job. Aaron is getting along better now that he's closer with Katelyn, but he hasn't done anything about your deal yet, so he's still hiding and that puts him on edge when the team talks about it. Allison still calls you monsters, but she's at least talking to Nicky, especially regarding my style." Neil made a face. "Though to be honest, I'd rather you picked out my clothes. They always try to put me in these weird fashions and shiny fabrics."

Andrew hummed, already knowing that.

"Seth's still a dick. He and Kevin have a truce of sorts I think, because Kevin keeps telling Seth that if he just focuses then he'll go pro by the end of this year. Dan glares at you every time she sees you, but at least you didn't take her and Renee to Eden's this time, just Matt. It lessens the dislike just a bit."

"Like I care."

Neil shrugged.

"We'll be getting the call from Luther and Maria soon," Neil said.

Andrew merely nodded, downing his shot of vodka. He looked at the drink table and saw Kevin standing in front of it, a bottle in his hand, which he was taking healthy swigs from periodically. Neil saw the debate play out in Andrew's face about whether or not it would be worth going over there to get more vodka out of Kevin, but the answer must have been no, because he tossed the red plastic cup to the side and folded his arms over his chest, leaning more into the wall.

"Did you get a call from Marcus yet?"

"I did, he has everything set up for Thanksgiving. We'll be getting the devices when we go to Exites."

Andrew nodded again. "And the limey prick?"

"Uncle Stuart has been trying. Since he got my number he keeps trying. I think the situation in London isn't working out like Thomas wants. Azeel has been dogging our steps every week, coming to the games, playing concerned family figure. He keeps calling too, I think Thomas must be pushing it. There could be something going wrong, but Manny hasn't caught wind of anything overseas."

"Is there a possibility of it reaching us if it spills over?"

"Maybe? Not everyone knows who I am. My name is different, but not my face. I have no doubt some people in Thomas' circle have found out about me, and are pushing for me to return to the fold and lead when my uncle steps down. Apparently, Eliza isn't getting the respect due to her, and Thomas is unwilling to put her in harm's way to show the circle that she's worthy of it. She kills in controlled situations, she isn't allowed on raids, she doesn't interact with the lower rungs. From what I can tell from the scattering of info Manny passes along, she's like a princess in a tower."

"Too afraid to lose another child, huh? So why send Azeel here at all? Isn't that annoying little asshole his son too?"

Neil nodded but then shrugged. "He is, but Azeel wasn't lying when he said he was a bit of a failure. Apparently, he spent his whole life knowing that Vincent would be the heir and so decided that he'd live his life without care or worry. It backfired. No one in the Family trusts him to do anything meaningful. He's sort of like the rotten fruit in the basket- his proximity would quicken the spread of the rot. Thomas sent him here so he wouldn't be a hindrance to Eliza."

"Not working out too well for him is it?"

"No. The voicemails I get from Stuart don't say much, but he sounds off. I haven't heard anything from Mary, but I have a feeling that won't last."

Neil tilted his head a bit, watching as Nicky pulled Dan into a dance, and then coaxed Matt to join in. Renee was in a corner talking to one of the Vixens, and they kept looking over at Neil and Andrew, which was making Neil a bit uncomfortable, but they couldn't leave just yet.

Neil switched to Russian.

"I called the reporter."

That got him a raised eyebrow.

"I spoke to her only briefly. She wants a face-to-face exchange, to make sure I'm a credible source. I told her no, and hung up. We'll call again during Christmas break."

"Ah, and where will you be spending this Christmas break?" Andrew probed. Despite the monotone, Neil knew it was an attempt at a hash joke.

"Not at Evermore." Neil winced. "Never again.

"What about Moreau? Did Marcus get the man to see him? Does he have the phone?"

Neil took his phone out and looked at the time.

"Not for another three hours. Jean is supposed to call at around 3am, when the other Ravens are asleep or occupied. Riko had to remain at Evermore due to Tetsuji's loving hand, so Jean was allowed to go in the company of another Raven. He can slip that Raven easier than he would have Riko, so that's a plus for us."

"Good. Once we have enough, we tear Tetsuji apart."

"Maybe, but we need to talk to the other bosses too. Connor has been advocating for us, keeping our reputation clean and neutral, but they won't accept his word forever. We're still working with the translations and even document authentications thanks to Manny, but I don't see that trust lasting."

Andrew shook his head. "It won't. Come January, they will expect more from us. We aren't the only ones in the field, but I expect we're the only ones with so many languages under our belt. It makes us valuable but not irreplaceable. If we resist their demands for too long, they'll turn somewhere else for what they need."

Neil nodded, pressing his palms against the wall and leaning his head back. His costume wasn't chosen by Nicky this year, no cowboy zombie. Instead, he was dressed as a police officer, something he'd nearly cringed away from, but he'd given in when he saw Andrew's old-school inmate costume. The black and white shirt and pants were surprisingly soft despite being store bought. Everyone had laughed when they saw it, but there was a look in Renee's eyes that let Neil know that she knew they were doing it to be both ironic and contradictory. Nicky had bluntly called it a 'couples costume,' but everyone except for Aaron, Seth, Renee, and Allison had laughed the comment off.

"I honestly figured they would have found out about us by now," Neil said without much thought. "We don't really go out of our way to hide it."

Andrew looked at him like he was an idiot. "They aren't used to couples who aren't normal. I bet our esteemed captain hasn't even figured out that I like men."

Neil shrugged. "Maybe, but with the way you and I act, I figured they'd get a clue."

"Not unless it slaps them in the face."

"We could, if you wanted to?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes suddenly serious. "Do you want to?"

Neil shrugged. "Last time, by the time it really mattered, they all knew anyway. Now, it feels like lying. Matt tried to introduce me to one of the Vixens in the hall the other day, when I was heading up to the roof. It was awkward. I didn't really know what to tell him."

"Do what you want, Neil. I don't care."

And that was it. Permission.

Neil nodded, taking Andrew's word for it.

"Will you let me kill Drake?"

Andrew paused, searching his face now. "That's something you still want to do?"

Neil just nodded again.

"Why?"

Neil shrugged. "To satisfy the little bloodthirsty part of me that still sees the picture of what he did to you in my head when I go to sleep sometimes. If you get Nathan and Riko, I think it's fair I get Drake."

Andrew stared for a long moment, weighing the words.

"Who's going to keep Luther busy?" He asked after a while.

"I was thinking Kevin."

"How much would we have to tell him to make that happen?"

"Well, it's not like we can knock them out, not with Nicky there."

"No, but we have guys with guns to keep Luther and Maria quiet."

Neil scoffed. "And do you really think he would, devout Christian that he is?"

"If we give him proof that he let a rapist into his house?"

"Do you think that would matter more to him than murder?"

"Not if it were self-defense."

"It's still a cover-up. I don't trust Luther not to talk, even if we buy the silence of a couple cops."

Andrew thought for a moment. "Then let's threaten Luther with something he values more."

Neil eyed him. "And what would that be?"

"His reputation."

Neil took a moment to process and run through what was Andrew's likely plan. "You want to buy out the cops that come to answer the call and have them threaten Luther with what? Accomplice to Sexual Assault?"

"Yes. If nothing else, that'll instill fear in old Luther. His reputation as a God-fearing Christian man would fall to pieces if everyone knew he lured in his own nephew to their rapist."

Neil frowned. "How far would you have to let it go?"

Andrew was silent, and Neil didn't like that one bit.

"Andrew, how far were you planning on allowing Drake to go?"

Andrew glowered. "I'm not helpless, Neil. I'm not high, I'm armed, and I'm a deadly fighter. Not even the fact that Drake is a Marine is going to help him."

"And what if it's not enough, Andrew?" Neil winced at the glare he got, but pushed through anyway. "No, listen to me. What if he does get the best of you? How far are you willing to let it go to get proof? I'm going to be right behind you up those stairs and I sure as hell am not letting him-"

"It's not your call."

Andrew's icy tone froze Neil where he stood, but it was only a second before he was glaring back.

"You're going to be sorely disappointed if you think I won't step in the second he lays his hands on you."

They glared at each other, until movement near them caught both of their attention. Tense and angry, they both turned to find the cheerleader Renee had been talking to standing in front of them, her eyes wide as she looked from one to the other.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you guys looked like you were having an intense conversation, but I wanted to ask, were you guys speaking Russian?" She had a careful look on her face as they both took her in, returning to their calm emotionlessness in the presence of a stranger.

"Yes," Neil answered for them, knowing Andrew wouldn't.

Her seaweed-green eyes widened in pleasure and her attention was suddenly all on Neil.

Andrew snorted and moved away. He walked out of the basement without another word and Neil watched him go, wishing he could follow but not wanting to be completely rude to the girl in front of him.

Like she hadn't even noticed Andrew's departure, she smiled shyly at Neil, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "I'm on my second year of Russian this semester and I've been having a bit of trouble with pronunciations. I was talking to Renee about it, and she said one of you would be able to help me."

Neil frowned. "No, she didn't." He was sure that Renee wouldn't ever send anyone to either him or Andrew for help with anything, much less school work. She would be more likely to direct people away from the two of them. He wasn't close with Renee, but they shared Andrew in common and while she'd never seen his torso, she knew he had scars. Allison, Dan, Matt, and Seth talked about it sometimes, he knew, so she'd heard about them, she knew at least some parts of his past. She'd never send this mouse of a girl anywhere near him, much less Andrew.

The brunette flushed like she'd been caught, and smiled timidly. "No, she didn't. I've heard you speak before and when I asked her, she said you did. Actually, she told me it wasn't very wise to approach you but…but um-" Her face was red now and she was fidgeting, and it didn't take Neil very long to understand.

"Oh. Oh no." He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

The girl in front of him look even more embarrassed and Neil felt a little bad. Not enough to continue this conversation though.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're cute, I guess, but I'm demisexual. I don't really 'date'." Neil actually made the air quotes when he said the word and felt like an idiot the instant he did it.

The girl looked confused for only a second, before her smile was back. "Oh! I know that one! That's the one where you need a connection with the person right? An emotional bond or something? Well then, we don't have to date, we could just be friends and you could see how you feel, right?"

Neil sighed again. "Actually, I don't think it works that way."

She frowned again, her hand coming up to push her hair behind her ear a second time, but the shy look was off her face. She looked curious now. "Isn't it? You need to feel connected to a person to know if you could actually have a relationship with them, right?"

It was Neil's turn to frown. "I'm not aromantic. I don't need a connection to someone to date them, but I sort of need to trust a person to feel any kind of sexual attraction." He paused. "Actually, maybe I am a little aromantic too, because I don't really want to date anybody but Andrew."

That brought the brunette up short. "Wait, what? Are you dating the Monster?"

Neil glared at her. "Don't call him that."

Seaweed eyes widened and a hand went over her mouth. "Holy shit, you are."

"So what if I am? What does that matter to you?" Neil asked, kind of getting angry now.

She came in closer and her voice lowered. "How can you trust that guy? He was in juvie! They say he nearly beat 4 guys to death!"

"To save his gay cousin from being bashed to death behind a nightclub," Neil snapped back. "If you're going to spread gossip, get the facts straight."

The blush was back on her cheeks and she swallowed visibly finally moving away again. "Oh, I'm…I didn't know that part."

"No," Neil growled. "Nobody ever does, because no one cares about that part. They only care that he's violent, never why that violence was needed in the first place. Whatever, look, I'm already seeing someone, so no one else has any chance, not now, not later, no matter how much time I spend with them, no matter what else. So go ahead and spread that around, if you want to, but just remember what I said about 'gossip', yeah?"

With that, he turned on his heels and followed after Andrew, fuming a bit with the ignorance of some people. He didn't care anymore. The cheerleader could tell anyone whatever she wanted, it wouldn't matter in the long run. If Kevin was right about the chatter, he and Andrew were already being considered for Court next year due to their performance on the Foxes. Doubtless by Neil's Junior year and Andrew's Senior one, they'd have a contract to play on the US Court in the summer. If they could negotiate well enough, they could even still be part of the Foxes while they went on to the Olympics. It would be weird reaching that height without Kevin, but nothing was set in stone. Maybe Andrew would want to wait until they graduated, like Thea did.

That was another thing he and Andrew needed to talk about.

Neil felt suddenly heavy with the weight of just how much he needed to do. With Nathan out there, the Moriyamas breathing down their necks, Drake on the horizon, the issues with his family overseas, the trouble with the crime families on home soil, and their Exy careers, Neil wasn't sure how much more they could juggle, or for how long.

They needed to lighten their load, and quick. Before either of them broke under the pressure.


	24. Slaying The Dragon

Maria called on the twins' birthday.

When Nicky came to Neil, he almost bit through his own tongue to control himself from vehemently saying 'no' repeatedly.

He'd tried to speak to Andrew about the dinner, but every time he did, Andrew would shut down in seconds, leaving the room or outright refusing to talk. Calls from Manny let Neil know that everything was set for the day before Thanksgiving. It wasn't comforting, not when he knew that Andrew planned to be in the same room as Drake Spear.

There was a sour acid bubbling on Neil's tongue as he left Nicky, Matt, and Seth in his room and went up to the roof to talk to Andrew.

"She called." Were the first words the blond spoke as Neil pushed the roof door open.

"She called." Neil confirmed, coming to the edge and sitting next to Andrew. He took the cigarette passed to him without really thinking about it, but he didn't smoke. Despite the fact that he no longer thought of his mother when he smelled it, the scent reminded him of Andrew. Safety, a home.

"So is this you putting on airs?"

"Mostly. Some of it, is me trying to talk you out of it. I don't really want to go, Andrew." Neil admitted honestly.

Dull eyes turned to him and the red head sighed, knowing there was no use.

"Isn't this interesting. I thought you'd given up being a rabbit."

Neil scowled. "This isn't me being a coward. This isn't even me running away. This is me, everything in me, rebelling against walking right into a trap when we know it's a trap. Listen, maybe the fact that we know makes it better, but I'm not really willing to bet you on it."

"It's a good thing you don't have to, now isn't it? Either you go, or you stay, but I'm going to be there. Maybe I'll be the one to kill him, finally."

"Andrew…" Neil intertwined the fingers of his hands, hitting himself in the forehead with his knuckles as he struggled with everything inside of him. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"No, I didn't think you would."

"But you can't let me go in there not knowing what you're planning. How far you're going to go."

"I won't go far. I'll be upstairs."

"Fucking hell, Andrew."

There was a moment of pause, both of them looking out into the campus as they each decided what to say to the other. Neil was caught in a whirlwind of images. Of finding Andrew and Drake, of freezing up, of Aaron swinging and blood. Of Andrew laughing.

It was the blond who spoke up.

"I'm not going to let him do that to me. Not again, not after everything. But I'm not going to come out of this clean, Neil."

That Neil had already guessed. He'd need at least injuries to come out with abuse and having it stick where it should. Luther was their main concern because the man was the only loose end they would leave behind, and Neil hated loose ends. Yet they couldn't kill Nicky's dad. No matter how much he'd suffered under the man, Nicky had too much hope, too much love for them to ever be okay with that.

It would be another Tilda, but instead of there being no other choice but to stick together, they should lose Nicky. Germany was still waiting for him, Erik still there, biding time until he could come and take Nicky to begin a real life. With things being better much faster than it had before, Neil could see something settling in Nicky.

Andrew and Aaron weren't at each other's throats like before, Andrew was at least settled with Neil, and Aaron was trying with Katelyn. They were somewhat reaching out to the upperclassmen. Things were going too good for it not to fall apart.

Neil didn't want to lose Nicky. Despite everything, Nicky was a lightness and a smile that the team needed with them. Nicky was levity and fun, Nicky was hopeful in an innocent way that kept everyone from drowning. So what if they were winning now? So what if Neil and Andrew were keeping most of the darkness at bay? It didn't make Nicky less valuable to them.

It would be so easy to lose him over this.

"Maybe it would be better for Nicky if he just left after the end of this year."

Neil startled at Andrew's voice, taken aback by the words.

"What?"

Andrew's face was hard as stone as he looked back at the red-head.

"He has a life waiting for him. He has Erik there, a job that'll be happy to have him 3 years early. He could make his own way without us dragging him down. Could find his home, his place sooner."

Neil swallowed dry, taking in the statement and seeing the truth in it.

"Do you think he would?"

"We aren't his problems anymore. We're 20 years-old and living our own lives. What else is keeping him here?"

"The chance to have a family. Not Luther or Maria, but you and Aaron, the Foxes. He's always wanted that."

"He can have that with Erik and his friends. He doesn't need to find it here."

"Are you saying we should send him away?" Neil had feared that. Andrew could see the changes in Nicky better than even Neil could. How he tried too hard, smiled to wide, faked his happiness so that everybody else wouldn't have to see anything else. Just like he'd done before.

"Are you saying we shouldn't?"

He didn't know, and he said as much.

"He'll never have a reason to come back if we send him away now." The red-head tried to argue, whether it was against Andrew or himself, he wasn't sure. "There's no real ties for him here yet. We need time to build that up."

"You'll have to let go of them all, one by one, again. Even me." Andrew said, the fact stabbing at something inside Neil.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed having everyone in one place. Playing like this with everyone. Even with the addition of Seth, the Foxes were still family and they meshed like one. Now that the in-fighting wasn't so bad, Neil felt it all over again, the bonds attaching him to these broken people. Playing with the Foxes wasn't like playing with the Seahawks by himself, or even the Bearcats with Andrew. This was everyone he ever cared about on the same field, in the same building, so close to him he'd nearly forgotten what this had felt like. Always within arms reach and underfoot, but also so much closer for it.

"I know." Neil admitted. Going through it again would be painful, just as painful as it had been the first time if not more.

He didn't know what kind of connection they'd have to him anymore. Without Baltimore between them, without the epic defeat of the Ravens by one point. All of the defining moments of their first year together won't happen like it did. Would that change the way they saw him? Would they keep in touch as vehemently as they had before, if they didn't share those heart pounding moments?

"Everything is already changed. We can't do things like we did before." Andrew pushed the knife in further, and Neil felt his heart bleeding all over the inside of his ribcage. Pain laced his chest, but he already knew all of that. "We have to find our own paths in this time."

He managed a weak chuckle. "You're sounding like a fucked-up fortune cookie."

The blond snorted. "Go tell the pest that we'll go. All of us. Whatever happens from there, we'll handle it."

Neil nodded, not exactly reassured, but knowing that at least what Andrew said was the truth.

"Yes or no?" He asked after he stood.

Andrew's head tilted back, looking up at him as Neil looked down.

"Yes."

Neil bent at the waist, finger gentle as they ran down the long column of Andrew's pale neck, to settle at the hollow of his throat. Andrew leaned back a little so his neck didn't hurt so much when Neil leaned in.

When their lips met in an awkward sort of upside-down kiss, Neil couldn't help smiling into it. Andrew's sharp teeth were a short reprimand for any and all of his sentimental thoughts.

When they separated, Neil laughed.

"You shouldn't have forced me into those superhero movie marathons. I wouldn't even know that was romantic if you'd just let me live in ignorance." Neil reminded him.

"Fuck you, Josten. Someone had to teach you some culture."

"Spiderman is culture?"

"It's better than those horrible Batman movies you love so much."

"How can you even say that! Spiderman is all noble and responsible, I didn't think that was your type."

"Spiderman has better villains."

Neil frowned. "Oh fuck no, he does not. The Joker, The Riddler, Two-Face, Ra's al Ghul. Batman definitely has the better villains."

He paused as he saw the amusement shining on Andrew's face. He rolled his eyes as he turned around.

"Fuck you, 'Drew. I hate it when you argue with me just to be contradictory." No, he didn't, he kind of loved it actually.

"No, you don't." Andrew called back as Neil pulled open the roof door and walked back inside. "Besides, Venom beats all of them. Fuck the Joker."

Neil was still smiling as he made it back to his and Matt's room to find all three men still there just as Neil had left them.

Nicky's expectant face was the first thing he saw so he spoke before the other man could ask.

"He agreed. But he refuses to meet your parents on a major holiday. Change the date and get me and Kevin invited or Andrew's not going."

In an instant, Nicky's face lit up and he rushed forward to hug Neil. The red-head put his hands out to stop Nicky, and was surprised when the tall cousin actually stopped and shot him a sheepish look before his bright smile was back in place.

"I'll call my mom to ask, but thank you Neil!" Nicky yelled.

A darkness filled Neil's chest, so he put a hand up to stop Nicky from leaving.

"Listen, Nicky…Don't get your hopes up on this. You don't know what they want, but they aren't doing this just to see you or the twins. We're all going to regret this, you should know that now."

Nicky's happiness dimmed, his smile going sad around the edges.

"Andrew told you about them." It wasn't a question, and Neil kind of wobbled his head side to side in a vague answer.

"Some but mostly it's a feeling I have. I went to Andrew because you asked, but I don't think we should do this. I think it's a bad idea."

Nicky gave him a long look, before nodding a little and smiling again. "Thank you for that. I-" the tall man sighed as he shrugged. "I want to try. Just one more time, yeah? Maybe….maybe it's not a good idea, but they're my parents."

Neil nodded, having expect that. "Okay."

Nicky grinned, a hand coming up to squeeze Neil's shoulder as he walked out the door.

The red-head noticed Matt's curious gaze on him as he closed the front door behind Nicky.

"What?" He asked.

"What makes you so special? Andrew doesn't agree to anything for anyone, but all you do is ask, and he says yes?"

Seth shot Matt a look that clearly called the other man's intelligence into question, but Neil kind of smiled.

"Matt, do you know where I lived before coming to Palmetto? Do you know where I live now?" Neil asked, deciding that this little amusing game he and Andrew had with the last two members of the upperclassmen was getting ridiculous.

Matt gave him a weird look before shaking his head. "Not really. Coach said he picked you up at a youth center or something, in state."

Neil sighed, shaking his head a little. Seth looked on in interest. He may know that Andrew and Neil were a thing, but he didn't know much about Neil's life in general. This would be a surprise for him too. "Matt, I live with Andrew. We've been together for a few years now. I loved with them during Andrew and Aaron's senior year of high school. Didn't you read that on the news articles on the internet?"

By the sheer stupefaction on Matt's face, no, he hadn't read any of that online.

"Holy shit, you can't be serious." The tall man said, his jaw dropping. Neil smiled, while Seth scowled beside him.

"It took you this long to notice?"

Matt turned to the other striker. "Wait! You knew?!"

Seth snorted with a look of superiority on his face. "Of course I fucking knew. It's not like they hide it."

Matt frowned. "But Andrew's like that with everyone in his group. Look at how he treats Kevin."

"Like a scared mutt?" Seth asked.

"No, like a-" Matt paused, looking for the words as he stared from Seth to Neil and back, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Like a possession."

At that, Neil frowned. "Andrew doesn't treat Kevin like a possession. Kevin's just a coward who runs to Andrew for safety whenever things get too bad. Andrew doesn't do anything but protect the people he cares about."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Josten."

"Better than you, Gordon."

Matt frowned. "Wait, so what you said, that you and Andrew are together, that's true too? Andrew's gay? You're gay?"

Neil sighed as he walked into the common room and sat down on the couch next to Matt, slipping off his shoes and pulling his legs up. "Andrew is gay. He doesn't hide it. I'm not. I'm sort of asexual. I don't find anyone but Andrew attractive."

Matt took that in with a slight frown. "So…when I was trying to set you up on dates and things-"

"Useless." Neil confirmed. "I don't really like people like that. I don't really want to touch them, talk to them, or date them. I don't want to have sex with them. Just the thought of anyone touching me like that but Andrew kinda makes me want to take a long scolding shower and scrub my skin so hard I bleed." He was laying it on thick, but maybe that'd help Matt get it through his head this time.

Matt didn't look disgusted, and that was enough, but Seth looked sorta odd.

"That's a little extreme isn't it?" Seth asked, rudely, his face scrunched up.

Neil shook his head. "No, not really. You've seen my scars, both of you." They both nodded somberly, so Neil continued. "Well, for the longest time, they made me uncomfortable. Having other people see them, know about them gave me panic attacks."

Seth and Matt nodded, looking expect as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I never thought about anything like that. About dating or letting anyone that close to actually see them, much less touch them. It took a long time to even trust Andrew with them. I don't know if it's because me and Andrew were thrown together and given no other choice but to trust each other, or if it's something that would have happened anyways, but when I started to trust him with my secrets, with my past and everything, I felt attracted to him. At first it was wanting to know him. Why he did the things he did, what about him was different, why he risked things that were important to him just for my sake. I was curious about him. Sharing secrets, then learning that he was attracted to me kind of lead us down a natural path. With him, it feels okay for me to be more open. When he touches me, I don't feel like my skin is crawling. Kissing him isn't just 'bleh'."

Seth's face was twisted in disgust, but Matt looked thoughtful.

"So you have tried kissing other people? You've tried things with other people?" Matt asked.

Neil nodded a bit, feeling weird about having this conversation, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it might once have been. He wasn't a kid anymore after all. While telling these things to Matt and Seth was weird, it wasn't the first time he'd spoken the words. Allison had been the first one to really talk to him about it before, and he'd told her much of what he was telling the men before him now.

"I've kissed a few girls when I was younger. I mean, I was always curious because everybody talked about, so I did try." Neil winced, thinking about his mother's reaction to those tries. "It was okay. A bit uncomfortable being so close to another person, but other than that it didn't really change anything. The girls were nice and pretty, but it wasn't worth the punishments from my mom when she found out."

Seth scowled at that and Matt went pale. "Punishments?" The two of them asked together.

Neil shrugged. "I wasn't supposed to get close to people. Letting people get close led to bad things, and she made sure to teach me that. That's why it took me so long to trust Andrew, and if I didn't have to, I don't think I would have."

"Then all we have to do is find you a girl and get you to trust her." Seth cut in. "I don't know why you keep saying that it has to be Andrew."

Neil shook his head and frowned. "It's not like that. I trust Allison, I trust Dan, I even trust Renee to an extent. I trust you and Matt, and Nicky, and Kevin." Seth made a face. "But I don't want to touch any of you with a ten-foot pole. Trust is important, sure, but its more than that. I'm attracted to Andrew. Only Andrew, that's it. That's all. It's honestly all I want, hell, it's more than I thought I'd ever had. I don't know why everybody else can't just take that at face value and let it go."

Matt smiled a bit shyly. "You just…well Neil, you're kind of important to us. When you tell us something like 'Me and Andrew are together', it kind of doesn't make sense. You're nice to everyone, Andrew doesn't want anything to do with anyone but his family and Kevin. How do you even know he likes you back like you like him?"

At that one, even Seth looked incredulous.

"Dude, have you seen the two of them together?" Seth asked, sounding both put-upon and grossed out. "They are disgustingly perfect for each other. You all see Josten as this sweet little helpless thing, but do you remember what he does when in the same room as Riko Moriyama? Your 'sweet little helpless thing' has this fucked up past and some fighting skills that put Kevin, and me on the floor. You and Dan need to get glasses, seriously."

Matt blushed and scratched at the back of his head. "Well, yeah I guess you're right, it's just…"

"He's short, and the pretty face lies." Seth summarized "With the monster, it's easy to see that he's bad news. His face doesn't show any emotions, his eyes are sort of dead, and he's rude and callus to everyone. Josten is this mass of contradictions. He's nice, he acts like he cares about us, he gets along okay with people when he wants to, he smiles and shit, but I've seen him go dead-eye just like the monster does. I've seen this little shit take down people bigger than him and grin like he's baring his teeth."

Neil looked at Seth for a moment, assessing what the man had said and how nonchalantly he'd said it. He wasn't wrong, but Neil hadn't interacted enough with the Seth of the past to know if this sudden insight is just a natural progression for the striker, or if it was something else. If he'd seen something that Neil hadn't meant to show.

Matt looked from Neil to Seth in a sort of wonder. "Holy shit, you're right. How come we didn't notice?"

"The pretty face." Seth intoned, a grimace on his face as he gestured with his hand. "He looks like a little kid and that makes him 'innocent'. My brother has the same baby-face."

"Fuck you, Gordon." Neil retorted, though he wasn't really mad.

"Fuck, can I tell Dan?" Matt suddenly asked, his attention back on Neil. "About you and Andrew, can I tell Dan? Who else knows?"

"As far as I know," Neil said, "Seth, all of Andrew's group, Renee, and maybe Allison?" He looked to Seth for confirmation, only to get a shake of the head. "Okay, not Allison."

"Not for sure." Seth said, arms crossed over his chest. "She sort of guesses, but isn't sure. She wanted to start a bet on the two of you, but I told her to lay off for a little while longer."

Matt suddenly turned to Seth. "And what the fuck is up with you then? What happened to all the homophobic shit you kept yelling at Nicky for?"

Seth glared, his shoulders tensing. "Look, I don't like it. I don't think it's right, and Nicky is a god damned pervert about it. He touches people like it's his God given right just because he's gay, and he makes these seriously fucked up rapey jokes that just aren't funny . But Josten isn't so bad. He's a better Exy player than Kevin fucking Day, and he isn't a goddamn asshole about it. I'm not going to try to beat him up because short stuff over there already knocked me on my face once in front of my girl, so fuck it. Let him and the monster be. They don't kiss in front of me, they don't even really touch in front of me, so it's none of my business."

Matt looked suspicious. "But you just sat here and listen to him explain why he was in love with Andrew Minyard and you didn't blow up or storm out."

Neil could not help his flinch at the L-word.

Seth shrugged awkwardly. "I was curious. I don't like it, but I was curious as to why he'd go for a monster when he could have anyone he wanted. Girls fucking throw themselves at him. I saw him talking to Sarah at the Halloween party."

"Now you know." Neil cut in when he saw Matt open his mouth to ask more probing question. "It's just Andrew. No one else. I'm going to bed. Goodnight you weirdos."

"Wait, Josten." Seth called, stopping Neil midway off the couch. He paused and looked over, eyebrow raised. "You told Nicky that you guys were going to regret going to his parents. Why'd you say that? Do you know something he doesn't?"

Neil frowned. Seth had picked up on that?

"Sort of. I know his parents won't ever change. I know that if they are calling for Andrew and Aaron to go see them, there is a reason, and it's not a good one. There is no good in Luther and Maria Hemmick. I won't be surprised if the whole thing ended in blood." Hitting a bit too close to home, he was, but it didn't matter. He was still too uneasy about the dinner to sugarcoat it.

"You need back-up?"

Both Matt and Neil startled at the seriousness on Seth's face and voice.

Neil took a moment to think about it, before he shook his head. Part of him wanted to take Seth up on it, Drake was a big guy and a Marine, but…but this was Andrew at his most vulnerable. Seth wouldn't be welcomed in this fight.

"No. Not with this one. Maybe with some other problem, but this one is…too close." Neil tried to explain, but Seth shook his head.

"I get it. I can see from your face that you're dreading going anywhere near those people. I'm just…" He paused, looking uncomfortable again. Neil noticed that he did that anytime he was about to say something nice or 'kind'. He waited to see what it would be. "You and Day are kicking me into gear on the court. I know you're doing it mostly for yourself, to win the season against the Ravens, and in the last game, you two got most of the goals, but I've seen Day talk about me becoming pro. He- hell, I don't even know if he really believes that shit, or if he's just leading me by the nose, but he's working with me like he believes it. Raven drills, the night practices. I'm not as good as you guys at it, but you're getting me to a place where I'm better than most everyone else. So it's a debt. I owe you and Day for that at least. If you need it, you can call on me to help, or something."

Neil wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He kept his face blank as he nodded in understanding and left the room, giving a goodnight to Matt and Seth on his way out. Once he was in the bedroom, he could hear Matt start talking in the common room, but he ignored it.

There were already too many problems in his life, he wasn't going to add more.

The day of the dinner came quick and no one but Nicky was looking forward to it.

Just like before, Kevin insisted on stopping at Exites, and Neil backed up the suggestion. Andrew gave in without even a word, making his way to the shop. Neil already played with a heavy racquet, so he wasn't going to be the one making the change, but Kevin insisted that they get new racquets now, sense no one knew what they were going to do for the Christmas break and Kevin wasn't sure when they were going to make it back to an Exy Sports Store again.

Two more games sat on the horizon before Christmas break, and with it, the Exy Christmas Banquet on December 16th. It would be another encounter with Moriyama, but at least he'd have Andrew by his side this time, instead of…

Neil shut his eyes tight, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He needed to focus on one thing at a time. First would be the situation with Drake today, and then the game against JD. From there the last game of December, and then the banquet, where they would finally be getting Jean away from the Moriyamas.

While Jean had a contract with Edgar Allan, the video Jean made would be enough for the school's director to wave the contract and allow Jean to join the Trojans, something Kevin had already discussed with their coach. Everything was set up for Jean's escape, he just needed to hold up until then.

Riko had been a silent force since the Ravens loss to the Foxes. He appeared during games, but was benched for the majority of them. It didn't go unnoticed, and everyone was up in arms about it, everyone making demands and blaming the Foxes. Vivian had tried calling Neil again, but Neil had rebuffed her. After Christmas, after they had Jean safe and the tapes in their hands, they would call on Vivian again, and hopefully, she'd be willing to make a deal on the 'anonymity' request.

Neil had also, finally located the Maserati. Nothing had happened to the GS yet, and wouldn't until the new year, but both Andrew and Neil were ready for the trade. They had enough cash to buy it outright, but that would bring too much attention, so Neil had used Manny instead. He was set to come to Colombia after the New Years, and make the purchase for them, bringing the Maserati back into Andrew's possession.

Neil followed Kevin into Exites, snorting when the guy at the counter nearly spit out his coffee when he saw Kevin Day, Neil Josten, and Andrew Minyard in his store.

Kevin went straight for the equipment, but Neil lingered on the first floor, made up of mostly clothes and fan material. Posters and displays showed local athletes modeling uniforms the store produced.

He rummaged through the fan gear for South Carolina's major teams. While there were only 2 Class 1 teams in SC, there were also 3 Class 2 teams, and the major leagues team, the Columbia Dragons. With Major Leagues playing mainly during the summer, it left fall and spring for the more-popular college and professional teams. There wasn't much love lost between the Major Leagues and Neil, he saved all of his attention and tv time for the NCAA and National Court.

"Come on," Nicky nudged at Neil's side to get his attention, before jerking his chin to Kevin who was talking to what was likely the store manager. "He's going to be a while."

Neil nodded, but otherwise waved Nicky off.

He picked out some Palmetto Foxes merch, getting both his own and Andrew's jerseys. While he had two sets of both the home and away jerseys in his locker at the stadium, getting casual ones to wear around the dorms and the house in Columbia wasn't a bad idea. He grabbed some more of the sweatpants he knew Andrew liked, the ones that had the clingy cuffs at his ankles, as well as some that he liked, the ones that flared out and mostly scraped on the floor making the hem fray. A couple of undershirts joined his pile too.

With everything they'd been doing for the syndicate families, especially with everything just beginning to go digital, they had enough money to last them a good long while, even if they were outrageous about it. Good faith had been gained, and sense they refused to show their faces, the families had insisted on paying, no longer comfortable owing so much to unknown individuals.

He went up to the second floor which was made up of mostly equipment, all of which he and Andrew kept new and ordered online, much like Kevin and Wymack liked to do. He paused for only a moment on the jewelry, but he wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed things like that. Necklaces could be used as weapons and bracelets restricted his wrist, acting like handcuffs and Neil couldn't deal with it very well. They had earrings, but Neil had never bothered to pierce his and didn't really want to anyways.

Neil passed by Aaron and Nicky checking out things in the bargain bins, and followed Andrew up another floor.

The third floor had a wall lined top to bottom with racquets.

To the right of the stairwell was the register and both Neil and Andrew dismissed the girl threading a racquet there as she chirped a greeting. As they passed the goalkeeper section first, Neil saw Andrew reach out and run his hand over the racquets.

He knew Andrew wouldn't look through them, but he also knew Andrew's favorite brand, the size requirements, the weight he liked, and his favorite thread material. Neil made sure to keep a keen eye for any racquet he thought would be good for Andrew. Andrew kept two in the stadium's equipment closet, both of which Neil had bought nearly two years ago. He also knew that Andrew liked to re-thread the netting himself, but the heavy racquets were old. He'd need a new one soon, unlike Neil, who'd bought his own in the beginning of the year.

"When are you going to admit that none of this is as boring as you make it out to be?" Neil asked, sort of off-handedly, still focused on the goalkeeper's racquets.

"When you figure out that it's not Exy that makes things interesting." Andrew answered, his hand wondering over the racquets as he went up and down the wall.

Neil snorted. "You can't blame everything on me. You also can't tell me that when you're two minutes into the game, two strikers and the opposing team's dealer in front of you, the score up by one, everything on the line and all you have to do is block the next shot, you don't feel your heart beating like war drums."

"It's fun to deny people what they want." Andrew said, avoiding giving a real answer. Neil grinned.

"Is that why you became a goalkeeper? That and it was the only position that didn't require excessive running, right?"

Andrew didn't answer, and Neil knew he'd gotten it on the nose.

"Despite being short and small, you have fast reflexes, a strong arm, and killer instincts. That's what keep you on top. You also have an analytical mind that works well on the fly. You're a one-of-a-kind player. You're amazing, 'Drew."

"Do not pop a boner in the Exy store, Junkie, or I will never touch you again."

Neil laughed out loud. "Fucking liar. Not that it matters, but I admire you for your skill, just that. When you use it, when you hone it and resign yourself to being one of the best, you're basically a giant out there. A titan blocking every would-be-hero from getting their happy ending."

Andrew did not look amused. "That's it. Come on, we're leaving. Kevin can get his shit later."

Neil laughed but grabbed the racquet he'd been looking at for Andrew.

He went to pay, asking for the racquet in Palmetto colors and giving the dorm's address for delivery. It'd be there within enough time for Andrew to practice with the new racquet before their game with JD on Friday.

By the time they left, Neil had two bags of clothes, Nicky bought a Palmetto hoodie, Aaron bought a jersey with his own number on it, likely for Katelyn but no one commented, and Kevin walked out with a generic heavy racquet for strikers. Neil's stomach nearly flipped. He'd thought they wouldn't be leaving the store with a racquet. The weapon used to kill Drake Spear. As fucked up as it seemed, things find a way of happening anyway. Just the thought made Neil uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to switch back to a heavy weight now?" Neil asked, cold dread in his stomach.

Kevin looked at the racquet and then Neil, shrugging a bit. "I'm getting better with my right hand. It's not as strong, but maybe the heavy racquet will force it to be. I need the practice if I want to get back to where I used to be."

Neil understood that. He'd been doing his own share of practicing at night, going up against Andrew while Kevin and Seth worked out Ravens drills. It worked well since Neil could already do all of the drills perfectly without one mistake, but he had been putting some practices in play to expand his game.

They got to the house with the vibrant green lawn, clean perfect drive way, and pale blue exterior in virtually no time at all, and Neil could feel himself falling to a state of near panic. He looked up into the second-floor windows and could have sworn he saw a shadowed figure there watching them all get out of the car.

Drake was in that house.

Drake Spear was in that house and Andrew was about to walk right in like he had no idea of that fact when Neil knew otherwise. Still, no one would be able to tell by looking at Andrew's face.

Instead, the tell was in his hands.

Thick pale fingers clenched and unclenched rhythmically, reaching periodically for the knives under his bands, just feeling them there, reassuring himself that he had a weapon. Neil wanted to scream his lungs out and run with Andrew as far away from this house as he could, but he didn't.

Carefully, everyone got out of the car. Nicky was vibrating with a sort of hopeful and apprehensive energy and Aaron was looking sort of queasy while Kevin looked bored to exist in this moment.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Nicky says as they all stand by the car in the drive way.

"It is." Neil confirms.

"But we're here now, unless everyone wants to get right back in the car and just go. Anyone?" Nicky says sounding both hopeful at the idea and desperately against it.

When Maria Hemmick answered the door, Neil wanted to vomit.

Greetings were shared and she smiled at Neil and Kevin, even as she refrained from touching her son as much as possible.

"Aaron, it's good to see you." She said kindly to Andrew.

"Aaron," Aaron called out, raising his hand lamely to direct her gaze to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two are so much alike." She looked unsure as she took in Andrew again. Both twins were wearing dark clothes, but while Andrew had on a black t shirt with black jeans, Aaron had on a navy-blue long-sleeved tee with the sleeves pulled up to expose his pale forearms, his sweatpants black and baggy with a small PSU logo on the right upper thigh.

They couldn't have looked more different to Neil.

Maria flushed and Nicky tried to argue, but as they all moved forward, all of Nicky's body seemed to seize up as they caught sight of his father.

Neil wanted to take the racquet out of Kevin's hands and use it on Luther, but he refrained, settling for stewing in his anger for now. He kept looking at Andrew's back, noting the tension and the edge of feral movements every time Andrew shifted his weight.

The devil of a man greeted his son and nephews, but only Aaron answered back. Neil noticed again how his eyes lingered on Andrew, and Neil was close to snapping. This was too much, this was going to all be too much and he was going to just murder every adult male in the place. He had his gun in his ankle holster, covered by the jeans he wore, and he was going to use it any second now.

When Luther greeted him and Kevin, he let Kevin do the talking.

Neil felt almost numb with his rage and fear as they all settled down to eat. Luther at the head of the table with Maria across from him. Aaron and Nicky took up one side, while Kevin, Andrew and Neil took up the other. He was so close to Luther that he could stab him, it wouldn't be that hard, he knew where to hit to make it permanent, but Andrew's hand clamping down hard on his thigh brought Neil back.

"Are you religious?" He heard Luther ask.

"No." Neil answered shortly.

Luther looked to be waiting for him to elaborate, once it was clear that he wasn't, Luther spoke again. "Why not?"

Neil debated on what he could do here. Originally, he hadn't wanted to start a fight, hadn't wanted to upset Nicky, but by the look on Nicky's face right then, he was already upset as it was. A glance at Andrew showed a blank face and intense stare. Andrew wouldn't care what he said. So, Neil spoke.

"I never put much stock on any kind of divine faith. Being born to a demon in human skin of a father and a fearful paranoid head-case of a mother didn't give me a lot of room to believe in god. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I've seen some things and been through some shit that make a man pray to god, but I honestly just prayed for death most of the time. I honestly hope there isn't a heaven or hell, because I do not want to get stuck in hell with my parents when I die, and let's face it, we're all pretty much going to hell anyways."

There was a beat of silence as everyone took in his words, and then Maria was stuttering to speak while Luther turned red right in front of him.

"And why would I be going to hell, young man. I am a righteous man of god. I-"

"You're an ignorant peace of shit who wouldn't know love and forgiveness if they walked in here naked. Isn't that what god preaches most of all? Isn't that the whole point of Jesus Christ? To forgive the sins of the ones who sin and love and accept them despite all of it? Then again, I might have read that book wrong because I read it in the original Latin and things just never seem to translate well. Besides that the book is so filled with contradictions and nit-picky rules, I'm sure everyone has broken multiple just in the course of their lives, so we would all be burning in hell together, like a big happy family, though I'd stay away from my father if I were you, he already likes to torture people as it is, I don't even want to picture what he'd be like in hell."

Luther sputtered, taken aback by Neil's volley of words and also unable to speak when his mind was still processing the 'likes to torture people' bit of Neil's speech.

"Neil?!" Nicky exclaimed in shock and horror. "T-torture?"

Neil shrugged before he stood from his chair and pulled up the hem of his shirt.

Nicky's gasp and Aaron's choked off inhale was overshadowed by Maria's little screech and Luther's loud surprised cry.

All they could see were the lines of scars on his stomach, they didn't even get to the worst ones on his chest and the bullet wounds and the hot iron, or the loop wire on his collar bone.

No one said anything, so Neil did. "My father tried to gut me when I was 8. I passed out when the family doctor was sewing me up, but it was hell for a few weeks after that. Didn't stop him from beating the shit out of me a few days later though, or my mom when she tried to step in to stop him. Pretty hard to believe in god when you live in a house with the devil."

"Holy shit…oh god, Neil." Nicky breathed, the look on his face bordering pity. Neil hated it, so he let his shirt drop shrugged.

"Long time ago. I got over it." Which was mostly true.

"Shock and horror, Idiot? Really?" Andrew said, a mild amusement in his voice despite his tension.

"Well, he asked, didn't he?" Neil replied with a smirk at Luther. The man was looking at him with something akin to fear and disgust, but Neil was about to do him one better.

"Besides, supposedly, I'm a Saudi mite. Maybe I deserved this." Maliciously, he turned hard blue eyes on Luther Hemmick and smiled his father's smile, the ice cold cruel one that spoke of pain and blood. "What do you think, Mr. Hemmick? Did I deserve the mutilation and abuse from the age of 4 until 16? Do you think they did it because they knew I'd be involved with a man in the future? That must be it, right? God works in mysterious ways after all, he would absolutely viciously abuse and torture a child for the sins he would be sure to commit in the future."

Luther had no words. He stared wide eyed at Neil's feral grin and cold eyes like a man seeing a ghost, completely frozen there.

Nicky wasn't though.

"Oh…oh my god, Neil is that-" There were tears in Nicky's eyes when Neil looked back at him. One tear fell down his cheek as Nicky squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god, Neil your stomach…was that really-"

Neil's face softened. His tone turned gentle as he spoke to Nicky.

"It was. It's not only my stomach. My chest, my back. There's half a hot iron mark on my shoulder from when he hit me with it. I think I was 7." Neil admitted. "My father is the reason for most of them. My mother some more, and some came from surviving him." Neil shrugged and Nicky hiccupped a cry. His eyes went to Aaron who looked both angry and sick, to Maria who looked ready to faint, to Kevin who was white in the face but solemn, and lastly to Andrew who looked at him with steady understanding.

This was the first part of the plan, at least in theory. Intimidate Luther. Reveal a bit of Neil's past, his connections. Even if indirectly. It would keep Luther in line when they issued the warning later. He'd see Neil, scarred up, dead-eyed Neil and know that a demon in his own right, had stepped into his house.

A vicious glare went back to Luther, who still sat there, stunned.

"What does your god have to say for me, Mr. Hemmick? What does your god say to the outcasts? The ones that fall between the cracks? Those wronged beyond what normal people can take, shaped into a sinner by the cruelty and inhumanity around them? Is the abuse handed out to me as a child my fault?"

Luther didn't speak.

Andrew sighed for a beat, before pushing his chair back and leaving the table, headed into the house.

Luther's eyes flicked to Andrew's back, before they turned again to Neil who was looking at him coldly.

"And what about you?" Neil asked lowly, menacingly, yet he could be heard by everyone in the room. "Did you know that you let in the main suspect of multiple rape cases into your house?" Luther reeled back, jaw slack and shock in his face. "He warned you, didn't he? He told you what that bastard did, and yet you didn't believe him. You cast him off. He wasn't the only one you know, multiple kids, all of them afraid to speak up, afraid to face the man you allowed to lay in wait upstairs for your nephew."

"T-that's not!" Luther sputtered, or tried to.

"What do you mean?" Nicky's voice nearly made Neil jump, but he didn't, merely turned his attention to the tearful cousin. "What do you mean, Neil?" Nicky turned to his father. "What does he mean, dad?"

Neil glared at Luther. "What do you say, Luther? Want to tell them? Andrew never wanted them to know, that's why he told you, but you didn't believe it. Didn't believe him? Yet why would a kid lie about that? Why would you ever think that a kid would 'mistake' something like that? He's upstairs now, isn't he? The rapist you let into your home?"

Neil's stomach curled as he saw emotions flicker through Aaron's eyes, then Nicky's, but it was Kevin who acted first.

The tall striker bolted up from the table and ran inside, ran after Andrew.

Andrew who had told Neil to push Luther. Who had told Neil that he would handle Drake, he would dispose of Drake, but Neil needed to keep everyone outside long enough for Andrew to at least kill him. 5 minutes, Andrew had made him promise. Give him 5 minutes to get a knife into the asshole's kidney, his neck, femoral artery, any place that would kill him fast and painfully.

He'd given Neil permission for this. To use this, to twist the knife, even if Nicky and Aaron heard. Because they would know, yes, but they wouldn't see.

After so many nights arguing about it, fighting about it, and glaring at each other about it, they'd decided on this. Shock, awe, and intimidation.

Aaron was on Kevin's heels, and Nicky was pushing his seat back, when Neil stopped him.

"Wait, not you. They will be okay. Andrew will be okay, but you need to be here for this."

Neil's phone buzzed, and he almost sighed in relief as he sagged.

Pulling his phone out and opening the file, he pulled it up and played it. The second the voice came through the speakers, Luther paled.

"So beautifully you grew, AJ. I saw that twin of yours too, I've been dreaming about getting my hands on the two of you together. You'd like that wouldn't you, AJ."

"If you touch me, if you touch Aaron, if you touch anyone that came here with me, I'll kill you. This is your only warning." Andrew's voice was emotionless, but Neil wanted to close his eyes and sink into panic at hearing it right then.

There was a harsh laugh from the phone before the other voice started to speak again. "You can't do that, you've tried before. Never strong enough were you, AJ. Small and weak, so tempting with your smooth skin. You used to beg so pretty for me, won't you do it again? I know how much you loved to beg."

Neil felt skin. Andrew's words echoing in his head. His own question about who said please so much that it made Andrew hate the word, and Andrew's answer. He wanted to vomit. As he looked around at the faces of everyone left at the table, they were horrified by it too.

"You take another step, I will kill you." Andrew sounded so calm and Neil held onto that.

"Don't say things like that to your brother, AJ. Come here, I'll just have to show you how much you love it-" The recording shut off and silence echoed in the yard.

Maria looked ashen, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide with terrified realization.

Luther looked outraged, sheet-white and shaking, his mouth kept opening and closing like he was looking for words but nothing was coming out.

Nicky…Nicky was green and fearful, he didn't even spare his parents a glance, his eyes were on Neil.

"I-Is he-"

"He's fine. He sent the recording, so he's fine. Everything is fine."

Neil heard the boom of feet inside the house, and he knew a clean-up crew was here. Probably men sent by Manny who'd been waiting for Andrew's call. If they were here then that meant Andrew had placed the call, was well enough to place the call. He was fine. He had to be fine.

Luther bolted up from his seat at the commotion in the house and made to go in, but Neil was in front of him in a second.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neil asked darkly.

Luther's face was red with anger and shame. "M-My house! There are people in my-"

"They are here to clean up the mess you made. The police knew Drake Spear had ran from Oakland, despite the pending investigations against them. With the proof Andrew recorded, they are collecting what you took in. What youallowed into your house. If you call your son an abomination just for being gay, then what do you call a pedophile? A rapist? What should we call you, who invited him into your house to try and rape your nephews?"

Luther faltered. "I didn't- I wouldn't, I would never-"

"He told you." Neil pressed, voice rising with his anger. "He told you everything. He trusted you with information he'd kept inside for years, he asked you to act, to stop it from happening again, but what did you do instead? You called him a liar, said it was just a 'misunderstanding'. You allowed 6 more kids to get placed into the Spear house because you couldn't be bothered to believe the words of your own nephew."

"He was a delinquent! He was bitter and cold! How could I have believed him?! Why would anyone-" Luther yelled, but Nicky cut in and shut him up.

"You knew! You fucking knew and you…and you.." Tears poured down Nicky's face as he came to stand at Neil's side against his parents. "Oh my god, you called us here today as a trap. You lured them both here, knowing they would come if you invited me…you used me as bait so that I could get them here for you to…to what? What was the plan here, dad? Why did you have a man that Andrew told you had raped him waiting upstairs?"

Luther's mouth made an audible click as it closed.

Suddenly the tall imperious man that had so righteously judged them when they'd come into the house was diminished. Standing there and crumbling in on himself like a house rotten from the foundation out.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Nicky's voice was cold. His usually juvenile face hardened with every emotion whirling inside of him. Lines of grief so deeply etched, Neil was surprised they weren't so very clear all the time. "You've always been so disappointed in me, always telling me that I was wrong, that I was sick…but I've never hurt anyone like the two of you. How will you atone for this one, I wonder?"

Turning on his heel without a glance back at his parents, Nicky left in a hurry, going to find his cousins and Kevin.

Neil closed his eyes for a moment, and then he too turned and bolted.

He found Aaron and Kevin in the living room. Aaron's shoes were gone, his black socks scraping the floor as he sat back on the sofa with a quiet and grim Kevin beside him.

"Where's Andrew?" Nicky asked, frantic, his worry evident in the way he couldn't stay still.

"Bathroom." Aaron said, and then his eyes went to Neil and narrowed. "He won't let anyone in there but you."

Neil's stomach dropped. "Where?" He managed to choke out.

Kevin pointed. "Down the hall, first door to the right."

And Neil was off.

He knocked on the door and called out, "'Drew? 'Drew open the door."

It took a moment, but soon the lock clicked and the door was pulled open.

Neil pushed his way in and nearly bit right through his tongue as his eyes landed on Andrew.

There was a bruise on the left side of his face, almost on his eye. His lip was split and Neil saw blood seeping from a cut in the shirt on his right side. Andrew was shaking, his face coldly empty and his eyes the same. Neil wanted to cry.

"'Drew…"

"He's dead." The emotionless voice cut him off. "The guys dragged the body out already in a black body bag of some kind. They have a cleaning crew up there now, they're getting all the blood."

And that's when Neil noticed the blood soaking Andrew's jeans and his hands up to his elbows. There were splashes here and there on his shirt and face, but Neil had been so focused on his bruising and his expression to notice it.

"Oh shit, 'Drew…did he…where are you hurt?" Neil's hands wanted to reach out, but he wouldn't. Not now, not after what just happened. Not after what he'd heard of the recording.

"I need you to help me shower."

It was a calculated request and not at all an answer and that just made Neil feel worse.

"Okay…can I touch you?"

"Yes." It was choked out and stiff, but it was the best Andrew could do, so Neil didn't make him repeat it.

With careful clinical distance, he helped Andrew take off his shirt.

That's when he saw the bruises.

Obviously, Drake Spear hadn't died without a fight because there were multiple bruises littering Andrew's torso on both sides. Neil nearly lost it right there, but he breathed through it. Slipping off the blood-soaked armbands, he was careful to extract the sheaths and store them separately so they weren't also soaked in blood.

He noticed the blood dripping from Andrew's fingers. There was a cut somewhere on his hand, and it was deep judging by the speed of the blood flow.

Without looking back at Andrew, Neil opened the bathroom door and yelled out.

"Kevin! Get the duffle bag in the trunk of the car!"

He didn't wait for an answer to the request before going back to Andrew and helping him out of his pants. He kept himself from touching Andrew's skin and he kept his eyes on task. Swallowing down every emotion that welled up inside as he took in the bruising on Andrew's legs. The bastard had gotten to…fuck, don't think, don't fucking think.

"He didn't." Andrew's voice cut into Neil's bubbling, festering hatred, and he looked up. "He didn't. He rushed me and got a hold of my legs, took me down. He tried to beat me into compliance. I got a knife into his eye. When he screamed I stuffed my fist in his mouth, and he bit down." He held up his left hand and Neil saw the teeth mark then. He bit down enough to puncture the skin and probably damage some tendons.

"You'll have to go to the hospital for that." Neil said as calmly as he could manage.

Andrew sneered. "I know. I'd just rather not be covered in blood when I do."

"What happened to the other hand?" Neil asked, gesturing at the hand that was really bleeding.

Andrew held up his palm and Neil saw the cut there, deep and seeping. Shit that did not look good.

"I went for my knife, but he pulled the one in his eye out and went for me. I stopped the blade with my hand since my fist was still in his mouth. I kneed him in the balls and he screamed again, I got my hand free and slit his throat."

Neil grit his teeth.

"I really wanted to be the one to kill him." Neil complained.

"Someone needed to hold down Luther and everyone while I got the job done. This was the only outcome that allowed us a clean break."

"We could have just used my plan." Neil growled. "You could have let me come into the house and go upstairs instead."

"We needed the proof, Neil."

"Did we? Or did you just want it so that Cass would finally have to face up to the truth?"

Oh…oh fuck that was…

"I- I didn't mean that." Neil tried lamely, but he knew by the cold look in Andrew's face that his walls had all gone up.

"No. I think you did."

"'Drew, I'm not handling you being hurt very well. I've been stressing this whole day and I'm not… yes or no, 'Drew?"

Something in Neil's voice or his face must have made Andrew pause, because he actually considered the question instead of just out right saying no.

"Yes."

Neil sighed with relief as he reached up and sank shaking fingers into blond hair. He ignored the wet flecks of blood and brought their foreheads together.

"I was scared." Neil admitted.

"You had no reason to be." Andrew said, even as he leaned a bit into Neil's space. He couldn't reach out, not with his hands the way they were, but it was enough for now.

"I know. But I couldn't help the fear. I had to stay out there and talk, and reveal things, and listen to the damn recording…"

Andrew just nodded against his head.

Everyone knew the truth, but at least this way was better than finding Andrew…then walking into the room and seeing…

At least this wasn't that.

"Why did you want me to tell them?" Neil asked, needing to know. "You didn't want them to know before. Why did you change your mind?"

Andrew paused, looking Neil in the eye, before turning his gaze down to his bloody hands.

Neil got Andrew in the shower and left the black boxer-briefs on. He helped Andrew rinse out the blood, and he even went to the door and collected the duffle bag as Kevin brought it in. All of it with silence between them as Andrew found a way to answer his questions.

"Nicky needed to know how deep Luther's mistake was." Was Andrew's first reply. "Aaron needed to understand. Kevin was just there. But Luther? I needed Luther to burn himself on his own cross. I need the guilt to eat him alive from the inside while he tries to be this 'greater man' than everybody else. I needed it like I needed Drake dead."

Neil doesn't reply as he opens the duffle for clothes and their home-made first aid kit.

There isn't much he could do for Andrew's left hand, but he stitched up the cut on the right and bandaged it. It wasn't bleeding as much anymore. Something was broken in the left one though, Neil could tell. It likely hurt like a bitch but Andrew grit his teeth and downed the vodka they kept for emergency as Neil helped him get dressed.

Hospital.

They would go to the hospital and then back to the Foxhole Court.

This was one hurdle they'd jumped through and only stumbled a little, not outright tripped. That was maybe the best Neil could hope for at the moment.

He gathered his grim-faced group into the GS, no one mentioning Maria or Luther, no one talking at all as Neil drove them out to the hospital. He could feel eyes on him though. Questions wanting to be answered. How he knew? Who those men who came in to take Drake's body were? About his past maybe?

He didn't know and he didn't care. It didn't matter just yet. They would all go to sleep in the house in Columbia and in the morning, Neil would address all of the questions.

Later.


	25. The Truth Hurts

Neil sat with his head in his hands in the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital's waiting room.

Andrew was in surgery, the bite on his left hand left by Drake had either severed or damaged the tendons in his hand, leading to a lack of control of his pinkie and ring fingers. Neil was sure that this injury was at least better than the last time's, but Kevin wouldn't stop freaking out about another hand injury. He kept asking the nurses if Andrew would be able to play again, and Neil was going to strangle him silent if he didn't sit down and shut up.

Nicky wasn't much better. From muffled sobs to long agonized quiet, it was putting all of the red-heads nerves on edge to sit beside the man.

Surprisingly, the only one Neil could stand at that very moment, was Aaron.

Sure, Andrew's twin was watching him, silent questions in his eyes, but at least it was silent. He was stiff and worried, but he sat beside Neil for the wait like he expected to be there for a while. Neil was just grateful that Aaron wasn't yelling.

"His name is Drake Spear. He was the son in Andrew's last foster home." Neil finally spoke up after nearly an hour of waiting. Aaron's gaze instantly snapped to him, and Nicky's whimpering instantly stopped as he listened. "He's the reason Officer Higgins called Andrew around a month ago. They had a complaint about bruises on one of the recent foster kids Cass, Drake's mother, took in. He called nearly all of Cass's old foster children, Andrew was on that list, except it was Andrew that gave Higgins the biggest reaction because Andrew had told Officer Higgins before. Or, he tried to. Higgins told him that he was just misunderstanding, that it was brotherly affection and Andrew should feel good that he was being welcomed into the family like he was. Cass used to talk about adopting him, used to call him Andrew Joseph Spear. It was the only thing Andrew ever let himself want."

Aaron's expression was granite, and Nicky looked horrified.

"Why…if that man was abusing him, why didn't Andrew just leave? He was in that house since he was 15, right, that's what we heard. Why did he stay there for nearly a year? Why would he even want that woman to adopt him?" Nicky asked, voice shaky.

Neil swallowed hard and it took him a moment to answer. "Cass was warmth. Cass was what Andrew thought of as the perfect mother, the only one who ever treated him with any kind of kindness, or care. Gave him cookies, fussed when he was sick, she was probably his biggest 'want'."

"And Drake was his biggest nightmare." Aaron said, angrily but matter-of-fact. "Why did he get sent to juvie then? If he was determined to withstand Drake just to stay with Cass, then why would he risk it the way he did?"

Neil looked at Aaron, wondering if the man was ready for that kind of answer. In the end, it didn't matter. When he'd asked Andrew how much he wanted his family to know, Andrew had shrugged and said whatever Neil felt like divulging. If it wasn't Andrew doing the talking, he didn't care. He'd made his choice.

"He learned about you." Neil admitted finally, after a long silence.

Aaron's face twisted in confusion, but Nicky gasped. Nicky had listened to the recording. Aaron had not.

"What do you mean, I don't understand? He didn't want anything to do with me, he basically told me to fuck off."

Neil nodded and was about to answer, when Nicky decided to do it for him.

"Drake threatened you." Nicky concluded, his voice hollow with devastation as he began to collect the pieces of Andrew he'd never been trusted with before. Nicky had listened to Neil's advice about Andrew, had been watching his cousin's actions and thinking about the 'why' of them. He'd looked closer than the surface, and all of it was now connecting like it hadn't before. "Andrew could hold out as long as it was only him suffering, but then Drake started using Aaron to taunt Andrew. He wanted the both of you, and Andrew's only way to protect you was to get out of that house. To keep Drake as far away from you as possible. So he went to juvie."

And just like that, all of Aaron's carefully cultivated blankness, crumbled to pieces.

Neil couldn't look at the emotions flashing back and forth on Aaron's face, it was too close to Andrew's and he didn't know if he could stand seeing fear on Andrew's face. So he looked down at his hands, tracing scars that were no longer there. Dashboard lighter burns and deep wounds caused by Lola's sadistic blades. He wondered at the fact that he missed those scars. As horrible as they had been, they had been with him for years and he was used to tracing them idly as he dealt with his thoughts and feelings.

"He was going to stay there until he was old enough to be on his own. He was determined, Luther said that Andrew told him to go away, to leave him alone and he didn't want anything to do with any of us." Nicky spoke again, but he sounded like he was speaking to himself. The fact that he'd called his own father Luther, had Neil's attention snapping to him in seconds. "Aaron said that all changed when Aaron went to see him."

"He saw the bruises." Aaron said, finally void of emotion. He slumped back into the seat next to Neil, his stare vacant. "He asked me who hurt me. Then when I didn't answer, he walked out of the visiting room, his guard kept yelling at him, but he didn't care. The next time I heard anything about him, he was being released on parole for good behavior."

"He thought you were safe. He thought what he'd given up would be enough to keep you safe. He found out he was wrong when you came to see him. You might have been safe from Drake, but you weren't ever really 'safe'. Andrew made it his mission to make sure that changed. If he had you beside him, if he could keep you safe, then maybe giving up on Cass was worth it." Neil explained.

"That's why he made the promise." Aaron muttered. "That's why he…my mom."

Neil shrugged. "He never cared that Tilda gave him up. At that point, he didn't think it mattered anymore. He didn't care, he felt nothing for or about Tilda."

Nicky's sobs choked off as he smothered himself with his hands, bending in half until his face was buried in his knees.

When Neil looked up, he saw Kevin watching them from a couple feet away, not knowing if it was okay to approach. From the look on his face, it was clear that he'd heard at least most of what was said, but Neil didn't care about that part. He just nodded to give Kevin the okay to come up.

"The nurses told me that Andrew's out of surgery. Everything went well, he'll have to go through a bit of physical therapy for his hand, but in a month or two, he should regain full use of the hand." Kevin looked and sounded more relieved than Neil was. With only two games in the next month and a half, Andrew would be back on the court by January, kicking off the championships with the rest of the Foxes.

Neil on the other hand, was more worried about the mental and emotional strain this had been for Andrew. He didn't care that he'd have to do most of the translations for their side job by himself while Andrew recovered, he didn't even care that this little episode with Drake had put them in debt to Connor Manson. They could handle that. He was relieved that through all of this, Riko was left with nothing to hold over Neil's head to get him into Evermore.

His Christmas was his, and he was free to spend it with Andrew. He'd nearly been dreading the coming Christmas, going through everything he knew in his head and searching for every escape from that event as he could. He hadn't told Andrew, but one of his biggest fears, was that they wouldn't be able to change his time with Riko.

As soon as he let himself relax, Wymack strode into the hospital waiting room, his eyes searching the chairs until they landed on his group of 4 huddled in 3 of the seats.

"What the fuck did you assholes do this time?" Wymack asked as soon as he was close enough to be heard. Most of the other people in the waiting room kept their distance from the 4 young men, but as their big coach came closer to them, everyone else in the room stiffened.

"We didn't do anything, Coach." Kevin replied with a scowl. "We're the victims here."

Wymack only nodded, gaze going from a curled-up sobbing Nicky, to an exhausted Neil, to a stone-wall Aaron, and an angry agitated Kevin. "We're missing one. Where's Andrew?" His question was directed at Neil, but it was Kevin who answered.

"He's out of surgery and being transferred into one of the rooms. He'll be allowed visitors in a few minutes and they're going to keep him for at least another couple of hours. He should be released tonight if we push for it."

Wymack's brows rose as Kevin spoke and then lowered in a harsh frown.

"Why did Andrew Minyard need surgery."

His eyes were on Neil, asking questions that Neil wasn't exactly ready to answer.

"This didn't have anything to do with that. This was personal for him. We were at Nicky's Parent's house, they invited someone from Andrew's past, someone who wanted to hurt Andrew. He managed to injure him, but Andrew got the best of him." Neil replied, voice low and steady, trying to convey with his eyes that they would talk about things later.

It seemed to satisfy Wymack for now, because he sighed heavily and sat down next to Nicky's doubled over form. A big hand rubbed at Nicky's back, and Neil heard the hiccup and the choked off sounds.

"I'm guessing Nicky isn't handling it well." Wymack said sarcastically, a direct contradiction to the careful way he kept his hand settled reassuringly on Nicky's curved back.

"I don't think any of us are handling it well." Kevin admitted with a weary frown.

"Is there anyone here for Minyard? Andrew Minyard?" A nurse asked to the room at large.

Instantly, Aaron, Neil, Nicky, Kevin, and Wymack all stood up and made their way to the slight little nurse. Despite her size, she was only about 2 inches taller than Neil, meaning that Kevin, Nicky, and Wymack towered over her. Despite that, she didn't even flinch.

"He's not awake yet, but he's in good shape. I'm only supposed to allow 2 of you to see him right now, at least until he wakes up, but I don't think you guys want to split up, so if all 5 of you want to come with me, I'll show you were his room is."

Neil was greatful to her.

When they all walked into the room, everyone but Wymack stumbled.

Andrew was knocked out on the bed, bandages covering both hands, and a bruise on his face from where Drake had punched him. Neil also knew that there were bruises on his torso and thighs, some of them light but most of them a dark purple. At least there was no blood, but it was unsettling to see Andrew surrounded in stark white.

"Oh god…" Nicky choked out. "I'm so sorry…I- oh god." His hand came up to cover his eyes and Wymack had to lead him to one of the chairs against the wall.

Neil and Aaron walked side by side to Andrew's bed, Neil rounding it to go to Andrew's other side, the one with the bite.

He examined Andrew carefully. Face slack in sleep, white blond hair messy but dry, still clean from the shower he'd allowed Neil to help him with at Luther's house. He was pale, but he was always pale. In the harsh lights of the room though, he looked as white as the sheets he was laying on.

"He looks like he's dead." Aaron said, breaking the quiet of the room.

Neil nearly flinched at his voice, but he only put a careful hand on Andrew's chest, keeping his touch light and barely there so he could feel each of Andrew's breaths. The tubes and wires connecting his arms to different machines, irritated Neil more than Andrew's stillness. Andrew was always unnaturally still when he slept, although he avoided sleeping on his back, always keeping his back to the wall and Neil in front of him.

"He should be waking up soon. He'll be groggy and in quite a bit of pain. He told us he refuses to take anything too strong that muddles his mind. I made sure to pass that on, so while we will give him some pills, it will only take care of some of the pain."

Neil just nodded, knowing that Andrew would prefer that to anything that messed with his mind.

"Thank you." Neil told her honestly, nodding slightly when she smiled. He was grateful when she left them all alone.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened to his hands?" Wymack asked gruffly.

"He punched an asshole rapist in the face and got his hand bitten. The other one he used to grab the blade of a knife." Aaron replied bluntly.

Instantly Wymack's eyes flew to Neil, understanding now on his face. After all, he'd had Officer Higgins in his house and was there when Andrew spoke briefly to the man. The only confirmation he needed from Neil was a slight nod, and then he turned to the rest of Andrew's group.

"Do I need to call Bee for any of you?" Wymack asked, serious and non-judgmental.

"I…I think I want to talk to her." Nicky spoke, voice stuffed from crying and cracking at the edges of his words. "Plea-" he paused, eyes going wide in horror as his mouth clicking shut. "Oh god…that's why he hates that word."

Neil didn't know what to call the look in Nicky's eyes when the taller man looked at him, but he honestly didn't want to name it.

"What?" Aaron interjected, glare on both Neil and Nicky. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, the word Please. Andrew hates it when people say 'please'…oh god and it was because of Drake, wasn't it? It's because Drake made him say it, oh god, oh fuck…I-" and again, Nicky broke down. Collapsing onto himself like a house of cards. Around the room, everyone looked some kind of horrified, but Neil only sighed.

"Listen." Neil barked, his tone sharp enough to get Nicky's attention despite the overwhelming sobbing. Neil met everyone's eyes carefully, expression accusatory. "None of what you found out changes anything."

"W-what do you mean! It changes everything!" Nicky cried out.

"No." Neil focused on Nicky, knowing that he was the one most likely to try something like 'comfort' with Andrew and knowing exactly how badly Andrew would take it. "None of what you learned today matters, because Andrew is still Andrew. If you treat him any different than you've had in the past, you are going to lose him. He won't tolerate pity, he won't want your comfort, he didn't even want any of you to know anything, but it was the only way we could think of to shame, intimidate, and keep Luther out of the house while Andrew faced Drake."

Neil watched Nicky's watery eyes go wide, he watched his mouth fall open and then shut, and he watched Nicky nod softly before he turned to get everyone else's confirmation.

"His past, his vulnerabilities don't matter anymore. He's gotten over them a long time ago, he's moved past it, so all of you figure out a way to move past it too, because otherwise he'll leave you behind."

He met Aaron's heavy stare with a cold one of his own. "He's not weak anymore. He took down his personal monster." He looked to Kevin's startled eyes. "He'll take down anyone else's too." He can still protect you. He will still protect you.When Kevin nodded, Neil felt relieved.

"Stop being loud, Idiot."

The weak voice from the bed instantly caught everyone's attention as Andrew slowly fluttered his eyes open. Neil grabbed the cup beside the table, noticing that it was filled with slowly melting ice chips.

"Shut up and suck on this. Ice chips is the best we got for now." Neil replied as he tipped the cup into Andrew's open mouth.

With three ice chips pressed against his cheek, Andrew glared. "Fuck you."

"Yeah, fine, but you'll have to get out of this bed before you can do that." Neil replied with a cheeky smile, not paying any mind to the diverse number of looks he was getting around the room. His focus was on Andrew and only Andrew. "The team disposed of Drake's body like you told them to, no one's going to find him and Manny will clean up your parts of the recording so it won't have you threatening him. We'll record something else and have it added so it's more incriminating. Do you want me to send it to Higgins and Cass?"

Andrew's eyes were unfocused, his mind tripping over itself to provide answers, but Neil knew that this was the best way to handle Andrew. Don't acknowledge his weakness, treat him like you always have, keep his mind busy.

"Have Manny send it to me first, I want to listen to the finished product before sending it in as evidence against him. Did you get the call from Connor yet? He said he'd be cashing in the favor we owe sooner, rather than later."

"No, not yet. I haven't turned on any of our phones, but we could handle that tomorrow. If there was anything important, Manny could contact me directly. Connor contacted his daughter, but she's happy with the foster family she has now and refused to see him. I'm thinking the woman who took her didn't have many nice things to say about her father."

"Does anyone have any nice things to say about Connor Manson?"

"Probably. He's getting up there in years and he still doesn't have children willing to take over, so he'll have to choose his successor soon."

Andrew snorted. "And what, you think he has his eyes on us? Like the limey prick?"

It was Neil's turn to snort. "My uncle doesn't want me to succeed, he wants to use me to get his own daughter accepted. There's a difference."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with any of that shit?"

Neil shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'll ever give up on Exy, but it could be a challenging thing for us. It's not like we really shy away from those things anymore."

Andrew's eyes lowered in thought, focused completely on Neil's face despite the fact that Neil was sure Andrew knew they weren't alone in the room. When Andrew spoke again in Russian this time, Neil smiled.

"Are you telling me you want to either take over or create your own criminal organization?"

"Something like that. It's looking more and more like it'll be a constant thing in our lives. Now that my Uncle has his sights on us and we have connection with the Irish in Boston and the Bratva Brotherhood in New York, and the Moriyamas still on our backs." Neil just shrugged. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I have, but I figured you'd be too focused on your obsession."

"Maybe I still am. It's not like we can't join the US Court earlier. We're just as good if not better than Kevin and Riko were when they were signed. It's been in my head, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Andrew's narrowed eyes sharpened a bit, before a single nod was his answer. They would talk it through, come up with the hows and whys of things together. If it was something that looked to be unavoidable, they would make plans.

"Okay, so even the English half of that conversation went right over my head. Are you guys okay?" Nicky's voice broke the stare between them, and both Andrew and Neil turned their attention to the taller man now standing beside Andrew's bed next to Neil.

"You look fucking terrible." Andrew said emotionlessly, his strained jaw and the pull of his eyes warning Neil that he was in pain.

Nicky made a face. "Fucking thanks, Andrew. You look like a peach yourself, asshole."

Neil smiled, okay so, Nicky was going to be fine. That's a plus at least.

"Fucking hell, Andrew. Next time don't stop a knife with your bare hands! Do you know how long it'll take you to pick up a racquet again!"

Oh, and so was Kevin apparently.

Neil eyed Aaron as he stood by Kevin's shoulder. His face was blank, but he was eyeing Andrew in a careful way, concerned despite himself.

Neil figured that he'd leave that for Andrew to deal with. Aaron wasn't his problem.

There were no questions from the hospital people, and Neil was glad for that. Andrew's release happened quick and relatively easily, and soon everyone was settled into the cousin's Columbia house. Wymack, Bee, Abby, Andrew, Neil, Nicky, Kevin, and Aaron.

Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin shared Aaron's room, while Bee and Abby took Nicky's room upstairs, and Neil and Andrew barricaded themselves in Andrew's room while Wymack took the living room's uncomfortable couch.

Despite it being Sunday night and their next game being on the coming Friday, no one made to leave that night, nor the next morning. Neil had gotten calls from the upperclassmen, most of them worried but some, Allison's and Dan's, were incredulous and harsh. Looked like Matt had told them about his relationship with Andrew.

It didn't matter. Neil shut his phone off and ignored it all. They'd be back in Palmetto on Tuesday, he'd deal with the upperclassmen then.

Andrew, much like Neil during the aftermath of the Baltimore incident, couldn't use his hands very well, leaving Neil to handle a lot of the smaller stuff. Showering, dressing, eating, and being overall comfortable were hard on Andrew and as such, Andrew was hard on everyone. It didn't keep people from hovering, and it seemed to just piss Andrew off even more.

Aaron had taken the hint quickly and kept his distance whenever possible. He didn't speak to Andrew, but he also didn't hang around. He had the right idea when guessing that it would be better to talk this out after Andrew had healed enough to not feel like he was constantly unarmed and at a disadvantage.

Despite the pain of using his fingers, Andrew kept his armbands on at all times, he slept fitfully if he managed to sleep at all, and he was vicious when people questioned him too much. Neil seemed to be the only one allowed to get within arm's length, and even then, only if Neil kept his mouth shut.

Bee had tried, but it was rebuffed, so she'd been spending some time with Nicky instead, talking the taller man down.

Kevin seemed to be walking on eggshells around everyone. Anxious with the lack of practices and his built-up excess energy. He'd started joining Neil on his morning runs as a way to avoid the house. Neil didn't mind. Kevin didn't really talk much and he almost seemed in deep thought.

Wymack and Abby went back to Palmetto on Tuesday, but told them that they could come back when they thought they needed. Neil was grateful for it, but he knew Andrew would want to leave soon. Wednesday would be late enough, and being stuck in a house with a crying Nicky and a silent Aaron was driving Andrew to homicide.

It didn't really surprise Neil that when they went back to the Tower, Andrew stood in front of Seth and Matt and told them Aaron would be moving into their room and Neil would be coming to stay in Andrew's.

When the two men tried to argue, Andrew held up bandaged hands, told them to shut the fuck up, and walked away.

Seth watched him leave with an angry frown and he rounded on Neil the second he was going.

"Is he forcing this on you? Do you even want to be in that room with them?"

Neil had shrugged and smiled. "I expected this. He'd put Nicky in here with you too if he didn't think you'd kill him. He's not going to be comfortable with Aaron's silent knowing and Nicky's furtive glances if he has to deal with them both all the time. One will be enough. Let Aaron come stay, he at least won't be as bad as any of the others. Aaron is probably the most normal of us, he's straight, going into medical science to become a doctor, he's quite and sarcastic, and best of all, he's not Nicky."

Seth couldn't exactly argue, and he'd been getting a bit better at the empathy thing, but when it came to Andrew and his group, Seth sort of forgot everything he'd been working on. Still, he curved his tongue or held it back all together when he was in Neil's presence, knowing that Neil wouldn't hesitate to slam a fist into his face if he crossed a line. Neil thought that Seth respected that in some weird way.

Matt hadn't been hard to convince, but he was sad to see Neil move all of his stuff down the hall while Aaron moved all of his stuff in. Matt had reassured Neil that there would still be movie nights in the girl's room and Neil didn't have to be a stranger just because they weren't living together. Neil told him not to worry.

Despite Andrew not playing on Friday, they beat JD 8-4, Renee being unable to shut the goal down like Andrew could, but not being much of a pushover either. She was fast and had good instincts, but she fell for a goal rush every time. It didn't take long for Kevin and Neil and Seth to get pissed off and keep the ball mostly on the opponent's half of the court, taking on an offensive front when defense was lacking Andrew.

With the end of their match with JD, came the Christmas Ball.

Andrew didn't need to bandage his hands much anymore and the stiches had all finally been removed, but it didn't matter, Andrew still asked Neil to bandage them.

They spoke to Manny about the recording and when it was finally the way they wanted it, they sent it out. Andrew called it an early Christmas gift, but Neil didn't find it amusing and told him so. Allison had been incensed that she'd lost so much profit because of Seth telling her not to bet on Andrew and Neil yet, but she made up for it in mocking both men about their 'less than stellar' relationship as she called it. She was always commenting on the fact that they were both emotionally stunted midgets who had trouble showing affection, but Neil just smiled at her while Andrew ignored it completely.

Dan had been harder to placate. She worried about Neil every step of the way, even with Matt at her back telling her that they were fine. She didn't understand that Andrew wouldn't hurt Neil, and that had made Neil avoid her for the most part. It'd take a while for her to get it, and Neil understood, but he wasn't about to deal with it.

Renee was unchanged. Not in how she handled Neil or Andrew. Neil had taken to sparring with her in Andrew's stead, while the blond watched with an impassive gaze and a cigarette. Neil knew he'd be drinking if the bottle wasn't so hard to hang on to.

Nicky talked to Bee a lot now a days and he was doing okay with letting go of his parents. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop his reactions to Andrew. Every time the word 'please' would start to come out of his mouth, he'd look over at Andrew and stop. Everyone noticed it, but no one said anything. The upperclassmen didn't understand and none of Andrew's group was very forthcoming, but Neil had picked up on the fact that Seth had guessed.

Seth had seen too many of Neil and Andrew's 'yes or no's to overlook all of the clues, but the volatile striker kept silent as much as possible and avoided Andrew like a disease.

Aaron was the biggest change. He didn't go out of his way to avoid Andrew. When he spoke to Andrew, it was short and usually only when needed, but he'd stopped hiding Katelyn. In the beginning of December, Neil and Andrew had been on their way to the roof when they ran into Katelyn headed for Matt, Seth, and Aaron's room.

Andrew hadn't snarled or bared his teeth. He'd nodded, which caught Katelyn up short. Neil had smiled and waved as they made their way past.

She must have told Aaron, because the next morning, Aaron had been sitting at one of the beanbags, waiting with two styrofoam cups. He handed one to Andrew, told him 'thank you' and then walked out. No one mentioned it again.

When the night before the Christmas Banquette heralded a call from Manny, Neil knew that something bad had happened. When he heard the news, he cursed his instincts.

"Neil, it's Jean Moreau. He's in Boston, badly injured. I have a private doctor with him right now, but we're not sure he'll last the night. He got the tapes out, but it'll take a while to retrieve all of it, Riko or Tetsuji, or whoever took Jean apart broke the device he used. We still have the memory chip though."

Fuck. One night, all Jean had to do was last one more night and he would have been out unharmed. What had happened at Evermore that got Jean caught?


	26. Holiday Cheer

"He's not in critical condition. Most of the damage was delivered center mass, his limbs are more or less fine, though he's got a bad sprain on his left ankle. He had a lot of internal bleeding, but managed to get into surgery in time. He'll be kept in a medically induced coma for a few days while we wait for his recovery. He has a fractured cheekbone, the one under the 3 tattoo, and we don't know what kind of damage that'll do to his eye. He's lucky he managed to get himself away from Evermore. I think the damage was done on the road, he called my contact from a Boston payphone asking for help. I managed to collect the memory chip from the equipment I sent to him. It looks like it can be salvaged for the most part. It's likely he was recording during whatever happened to him, so we'll have all the proof needed to get him out of Edgar Allen's contract."

Neil was pissed.

Manny's updates about Jean had been coming for most of the bus ride and despite there being a bit of relief in knowing that Jean will be alright in the long run, he'd been hoping to minimize the Frenchmen's overall suffering.

"There's nothing we can do for now." Andrew chastised him tonelessly, his hand reaching out and snatching Neil's phone from his hands. "What is done is done. We're lucky we still have some hope of getting what we need. Moreau is being taken care of for now."

"It was yesterday, Andrew. One day before we were supposed to get Jean out of there." Neil said, head tucked into his hands so that his teammate didn't see his face twisted in rage. He was sure his grit teeth looked like a menacing grin while his eyes blazed like his father's had. The warm weight of Andrew's hand at the back of his neck was the only thing that kept Neil in his seat as they made their way to Breckenridge.

They were 5 hours into their 7 hour bus ride, and the upperclassmen, namely Allison and Dan, had finally stopped looking back at them. They'd picked up on Neil's uneasiness before their journey even began, but looks from both Matt and Seth had kept them to themselves, allowing Neil and Andrew to huddle together in the back seat.

The updates had been coming in every hour or so, and when the last one saying that Jean was going to be okay but not completely out of the woods yet, Neil had finally settled on an emotion he didn't mind feeling.

The anger was all consuming. He wasn't sure what he was capable of once he saw Riko, not when he knew Jean was lying in a hospital bed in Boston in a medically induced coma and healing from so many wounds it took a team of 4 surgeons and countless nurses, nearly 9 hours of work to repair or minimize the internal damage. Manny had made a point of repeating over and over again that Jean would be able to play Exy again if that's what he wanted, but Neil wasn't reassured by the knowledge.

It didn't help that Azeel had been texting him non-stop talking about everything under the sun. It was like having two Nickys in his life, and Neil wasn't at all sure if he could handle that, despite the fondness he had for the tall mixed backliner who stepped in as Andrew and Aaron's family when everyone else would have let them fall through the cracks of Luther and Maria's god-fearing care. It's not like he hated his cousin. Azeel was excitable and usual managed to be funny in a self-deprecating kind of way. He texted so much that it was hard to ignore them all, so Neil didn't answer some of them back. Usually with one word or a short sharp sentence, but it was a reply non-the-less and Neil knew by now how people like Nicky and Azeel took replies.

"Calm yourself down. We aren't killing anyone tonight, no matter that we probably should and I definitely want to." Andrew scolded, pushing Neil's head down until he was lying sideways on the seat, his head on Andrew's lap and Andrew's finger unyielding in his hair.

Neil could only sigh, just being near and touching Andrew was enough to drain some of the worst of his anger away, but not enough.

He turned his face and buried it into the blond's hard thigh, taking in the scent of cigarettes and the detergent they both used on their clothes. Something lavender and calm, Nicky's pick of the week since he'd been the one to go shopping last.

Neil kept his face there until he felt the finger's that had been gripping his hair like a vice finally relax and start carding through auburn waves. The tension fell away from Neil's shoulders and gentle fingers skidded feather soft touches against the back of his neck, lighting up his body and making him shiver.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked, feeling the quake and needing to know if it was okay.

"Yesh-" Neil muffled into Andrew's thigh.

Long nimble digits dug their way into the back of Neil's shirt, causing a low moan deep in his throat that me once again muffled onto the denim fabric of Andrew's jeans.

When those fingers applied just the right amount of pleasure, giving a lopsided, one-handed, awkward-angled, but no less amazing massage, Neil had to stop himself from opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into Andrew's thigh as 'feeing good' turned into 'feeling amazing'.

"'Drew." Neil mumbled low and drawn out, finally letting all of his negative emotion go for now.

"You're too easy." Andrew muttered back, his own voice soft despite the usual monotone.

"Just to you." Neil replied cheekily.

"I know" Was the only answer before nails scraped blissfully down his neck and over his upper back. Neil nearly groaned out loud at the shivery pleasure of the sensation.

"Did you think over the Bratva's proposal?" Andrew said in Russian, momentarily making Neil's mind stutter in an attempt to realign the pleasure he was feeling with the conversation they were having. It took a while, but he got there.

"To join the ranks? I've thought about it, but I don't think that's for the best. What about you?" Neil answered honestly.

"They're not good people. They don't do good things. Drugs, prostitution, slave trade, underground fights, murder, extortion, rape. We aren't going to find a crime syndicate with a moral compass, Neil. We can't keep walking the tightrope, we either commit to it or back out."

"Have you given any more thought about starting our own?" Neil pressed. He knew that Andrew had a point. Despite all of that though, their pasts made Neil weary of joining a group that touched the worst kind of darkness in humanity.

The Bratva were the biggest most elaborate organized crime group currently in America. Closely followed by some of the worst Cartels usually located on the Eastern and Western coasts, and that was only because a lot of cartels worked in tandem, one always being eaten and absorbed by another if the leadership wasn't strong enough.

Neil had some respect for Connor in that his people washed their hands of prostitution and slave trade. In Boston the biggest distributions from the Mob families that congregate there are mainly drugs and guns being run. Human trafficking is one thing Connor can't abide by anymore, after his daughter's kidnapping nearly 20 years ago.

There was also the possibility of forming their own group. It would take years and more work than Neil wanted to handle. He'd had the idea to recruit runaways and street kids, give them safety, treat them like family. Do for them what Wymack had done for his players, but there were never guarantees. Loyalty wasn't always iron clad, and, again, they didn't have the time or money to begin such a project. Neil wasn't willing to give up on Exy, no matter what path their lives seemed to be taking now.

It left Neil and Andrew with only one option. Join an established, well-sized, preferably notorious family that they could live with themselves for being a part of.

So far, they weren't having any luck.

The Italians that litter New York, New Jersey, and some of the North and South Carolinas keep themselves to drugs and guns, like the Connor's group, but they are splintered families like a lot of the cartels.

Their translation works would do well in the Bratva. Their best languages were German and Russian due to how often they used it. Not to mention the cloak and dagger business that the Bratva participate in worldwide, leading to them being Neil and Andrew's best clients. Property negotiations, business shares, 'loan' agreements, and even a few greyer deals were all things Andrew and Neil had already worked on for the Bratva. Yet Neil wasn't sure he could stomach making a commitment to a criminal organization that partook in human trafficking. Not when he knew what happened to the people sold off and cast aside. Murder he was fine with. Hell, even innocent casualties weren't all that much of a hardship for him to deal with. There was no way to live the way he had and keep his hands clean after all, but the human slave trade was different than just killing someone quick and easy.

Torture, rape, humiliation. To have to stand there while an innocent man is tortured for information and provide translations as it went. That, Neil didn't know if he could handle.

"You don't have to think about it all now. We've talked about this before and we aren't making any choices yet. We can cut ties and live on Exy, you know that." Andrew cut into his thoughts as he tugged a bit on the hair at the back of Neil's head.

"I know. I know we talk about it and we end up going around in circles. My Uncle isn't a clean man either, but the Hatfords made a name for themselves mainly by targeting and removing the other syndicate families. Most of the family's businesses are more or less legitimate practices now, and Uncle Stuart does a fair bit of investing in smaller family owned business with the potential for growth, it's how they've stayed afloat. Azeel even talks about how they do certain jobs for the MI6, usually interrogation and disposal, but they have been known to step in when it concerns domestic terrorism in Great Britain. The Hatford Family's resources and territories range throught most of Europe, even if they do share a few of them with other groups. You know as well as I do that Thomas won't stop coming for me if he thinks I can be useful to his daughter. As it is, the only reason nothing has escalated is because we are under the protection of other families and the Hatfords haven't quite made it over-seas, though they will try."

Andrew hummed back, an acknowledgement as his hand worked on relaxing Neil's coiling muscles from under the collar of his shirt.

"Then we'll figure it out. We'll talk to Connor about doing work exclusively for the Manson family. You're already close to Marcus and we've met Connor in person already. They've been looking to expand their dealings and we'll be perfect for that."

Neil sighed, realizing the truth both in the statement and in the things Andrew hadn't said.

Connor Manson had no heirs. No one to inherit what his family had built, and without someone definite in the line of succession, the empire will eat itself with infighting. Those men in the trusted inner circle fighting for the seat of power with the part of the organization they had control over.

"Fine." Neil replied as Andrew finally stopped his massage and pulled at Neil's hair.

"Up. We're close." Andrew ordered, and Neil only sighed again as he rose, feeling more in control of himself now.

There were a few heads turned around to look over at them as Neil's head rose from Andrew's lap. From the lecherous grin on Nicky's face and the look of disgust from Seth and Aaron, they had obviously misunderstood what had been happening, but fuck if Neil cared.

Pulling into the Jackals' stadium, they instantly caught sight of the Ravens bus, and some of Neil's anger came back with a vengeance.

They hadn't, nor did they plan to, tell Kevin about Jean. There was already enough guilt there to choke a nun, but they knew that the backliner's absence would throw Kevin off. Hell, Riko might use it to start another fight, and Neil was pretty sure he'd snap if that happened.

Still, once everyone was off the bus and Wymack had locked it, he rounded on Kevin.

"You see these two?" He pointed at Neil and Andrew who stood side by side watching. "If I look over at your tonight and see you more than 5 feet away from either of them, I won't let you play a single game this spring. Is that clear? They are your shield. Use them. Use me if you have to, but you keep yourself away from Riko or Tetsuji. No more drama. Now give me a 'Yes, Coach'."

"Yes, Coach." Kevin answered dutifully, though he was standing tall, back straight and head up, Neil doubted that'd last all night. Sure, Kevin had gained some steel in his spine since the Foxes destroyed the Ravens in their game nearly 2 and a half months ago, but Neil doubted it would last. Despite all of the fire and brimstone filling Kevin's veins, he hadn't touched the number 2 tattooed on his cheek. Hadn't taken his aunt's advice and gotten it covered. That in itself was a show of weakness.

"He won't try anything with so many witnesses, would he?" Matt piped up.

"He got to Neil during the last banquet." Allison pointed out.

"He won't do it again." Andrew replied shortly.

"No fucking doubt. You're all going to walk in pairs, you hear me? I don't want to see any of you alone for even a second, or I'll sign you up for every marathon I can find this spring." Wymack stared pointedly at Neil, who shook his head in exasperation.

"Yes, Coach." They all echoed.

When they went to change, Kevin came up to Neil's bathroom stall and started talking.

"Don't be surprised with the attention you get out there tonight. Alright?"

Neil paused as he did up the buttons of the black long sleeve dress shirt Andrew had gotten him. "What do you mean?" He asked back cautiously.

"Neil, you, me, and Andrew have been keeping the Foxes on an undefeated streak all season. We ended the semester with an unheard-of record for anyone other than the Ravens. We knocked them out of first place and we are the ones standing there now. Do you think no one noticed that the three of us are the reason why?"

Neil frowned, finishing the buttons and pulling the stall door open so he could face Kevin. "What are you talking about. The Foxes all did that together."

Kevin made a face and Neil rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Maybe it was a team effort, but anyone who knows anything can see the changes. Andrew only plays when you're on the court. You play like it's the last game of your life, and because of you, I've been forced to step up and get stronger. I'm almost as good as I was before this." He lifted his left hand, showing the scars criss-crossing the back of it.

Kevin wasn't wrong.

Neil had spent a good two years drilling some of the hardest moves and plays, he'd done precision drills till he dropped, he'd gone running for hours on end, he'd worked hard and tirelessly, all to keep his mind out of being away from Andrew during the blond's first year at Palmetto. All to keep himself from thinking about his friends and what comes next.

Andrew on the other hand, only trained seriously with Neil. His natural talent for the game and his deceptively amazing instincts and speed kept him at the top of the Class 1 teams, and it was noticeable now that Andrew took the time to study the habits of opposing players. It was probably the one distinction that shot Andrew's regard as a player higher than just about any other goalkeeper. Every player had habits, it was a hard thing to train yourself out of, even though it could be done, you'd always find yourself falling into new ones. This is where Andrew really shone.

He'd been forcing Neil to switch his habits on a dime and consciously, keep himself from forming a pattern, from being predictable. Every time Andrew caught onto Neil's patterns, he'd begin blocking all of Neil's shots, forcing the striker to switch things up or never score. This too was some of the best training for a striker like Neil, who relied heavily on his speed and agility to score.

That said, it had gotten them noticed.

With Andrew forcing Kevin to develop and change his playing style, the taller man had gotten good, if not quite as good as Neil yet. Some would say he was back to what he'd been before the incident that took him away from the Ravens, but Neil knew something everyone else didn't. Kevin still played better with his dominant hand. The sudden need to be ambidextrous had given Kevin a new door to walk through, but Kevin was saving that particular secret from Riko and the Ravens during the championship game.

Thing was, Kevin wasn't the only one going through that kind of training either.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Neil shot back stubbornly, though he was pretty sure he'd grasped the point already.

From Kevin's scowl, he knew Neil was playing dumb on purpose. "My point, is that we'll have every eye in that room on us. On the Foxes sure, but on you, me, and Andrew in particular. They'll want to size us up, to keep an eye on us, see how we act now that we're on top, some teams still aren't happy with the fact that we beat them. It's a room full of lions looking for any flaw in any of us."

"He's right." Dan came up behind Kevin, who rounded at the sound of her voice. "They're going to be looking for anything they could use against us. So keep out of trouble, yeah?" Dan smiled a bit as she ruffled Neil's hair. He swatted at her hand but she pulled it away in time.

"We'll all stick together as much as possible. Don't give any of them a chance to get to you." Matt came up next, an arm thrown over Dan's shoulder. "They likely all looked into each one of us. Histories, stats, everything."

"Good for them. It won't do them any good." Allison called to them from her stop next to a scowling Seth by the door. "We're Foxes. We're used to being kicked when we're down."

Kevin glared. "That's just it. We aren't down anymore. They're going to kick harder to see if we'll fall. If this semester was just a fluke, a product of having me and Neil join the lineup."

"So what if it was." Renee stepped in, her smile small and reassuring. "We couldn't have made it this far without the two of you. Without Neil, Andrew wouldn't put in the effort. Without you, Seth wouldn't have gotten any better. The potential was there for all of us, but no one ever bothered. Why is that something to be ashamed of?"

Andrew appeared, sidling up to Neil and looking around the room hollowly. The team, all of them, stood in a loose circle, the outliers being Katelyn who was Aaron's date, and whatever poor sap Nicky had roped into coming with them, who wasn't even there yet and had declined coming on the bus with everyone.

It seemed Neil wasn't the only one who noticed, because Aaron turned to Nicky and frowned. "Where the fuck is your date man. We have to go out there in the next two minutes."

And like those words had been the summons of a demon, the dressing room's door opened and in strode Wymack, and behind Wymack…

Azeel.

Neil glared.

"Az!" Nicky screamed before charging towards Neil's cousin and enveloping the smaller man in his arms. "It's good to see you again! How have you been?!"

Azeel laughed as he hugged Nicky back, standing a head shorter than the backliner, putting him at 5,5. His black hair had blue lowlights that shimmered in the overhead light as he looked around at everyone who was staring at him like he was a dangerous animal. Once his eyes met Neil, Azeel detached himself from Nicky and rushed to his cousin.

"Abram!" He yelled, arms spread wide.

Neil backed up, but Andrew stepped between the coming figure and Neil's retreat, effectively stopping Azeel in his tracks.

"Oh, and Mini-Minyard! It's been so long since I've seen you in person, how are you? Can I give my cousin a hug, or will you stab me for it?" Azeel's smile wasn't even strained as Andrew held a blade to his stomach. Like he was used to being threatened on a daily bases and this wasn't at all uncomfortable.

Neil was conscious of every eye on him, but he kept his attention on Azeel.

"What are you doing here Azeel?" He asked, voice hard.

"I was invited, cousin." The man smiled wide, green-blue eyes twinkling as he turned to Nicky who'd come up beside him. "Nicky here couldn't find a date, so I stepped in."

Neil's glare went from his cousin to Andrew's. Nicky had a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head and wearily eyed the knife Andrew still held pressed against Azeel's stomach.

"He asked me not to tell." Nicky admitted. "Said it would be a pleasant surprise to join his cousin for the evening, and I figured-"

"Fucking hell, Nicky. What did we say about giving out information to strangers." Andrew intoned, his own icy glare hitting both Azeel and Nicky at once.

Nicky flailed a bit. "Hey, we're basically family, aren't we?" He asked with a grin, an arm going around Azeel's shoulders. "I can't keep a man away from his own cousin."

Azeel grinned broadly his own arm going around Nicky's waist.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Wymack called. Hard eyes on Azeel.

The last time Wymack had laid eyes on the short Brit, he'd had Neil's mother in tow, and the entire ordeal had not been pretty.

Azeel spun to face the group, keeping his back to Neil and Andrew which was a mistake. As he opened his mouth to speak, a solid punch connected with his kidney and he choked, flinching back and curling up with a curse.

"What the fuck, Andrew!" Dan yelled as Seth snorted beside her.

"The pest deserves it." Andrew pointed out, as he used his foot to tip Azeel's curled up form onto the floor. Neil came up beside him and looked down at the man who was struggling to breathe through the pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Azeel." Neil asked in Russian, knowing his cousin would understand.

Azeel's bright eyes looked up as Nicky fussed at his side, and his smile faltered. "Danger." He wheezed. "The Moriyama boy doesn't have much to lose anymore. He's been losing face too much, he'll be disposed of at Kengo's orders when it is most convenient, and he knows it. Without his uncle or his father keeping a leash on him, there's a chance you'll be in danger." Azeel replied. "I came to keep an eye on you."

Andrew and Neil turned to share a look.

So that is what happened to Jean. Riko was on the executioner's block and had finally snapped at the Frenchman. A man with nothing to lose was always dangerous, but Riko?

Every public appearance the little creep had done since the Ravens lost to the Foxes, had been subdued. Riko had been stiff and his smile often slipped. Tetsuji's hand heavier with the recent string of failures and his inability to supersede them. The younger Moriyama's volatile nature was no longer being tolerated due to his fame. He was losing face in the public and Ichirou was going to use that to get rid of his brother before his father even died. It was a smart move on Ichirou's part, but it put strain on Neil and Andrew.

The Moriyama's branch family couldn't go against Neil and Andrew, not yet. They had too many connection and protection in place from 8 different families around the East Coast, all of them now relying on the two of them to provide a service. Exy was the only way the desperate gang could bring Andrew and Neil down, but if Riko was going to go off like a loose cannon, it could cause a lot of collateral damage.

"Okay." Neil said, his eyes moving back to his cousin who Nicky was helping to stand. Everyone else was talking loudly and trying to ask questions, but Neil kept focus. "Do you have anyone else here with you?"

Azeel shook his head. "Events like this aren't public knowledge. They are for the teams only, and security is minimal. I couldn't get anyone in but me, and that's only as a date." His gaze flicked up to Nicky. "It didn't take much to get him to ask me. He's a bit of a flirt despite me knowing he's got a sweetheart in Germany."

Andrew frowned. "What do you think you can do? We don't need your protection."

Azeel snorted. "No shit. I'm not here for you. I'm here to keep an eye on Abram."

"He doesn't need you. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Not with that target on your back as well, or did you think he was the only one in danger?"

"Guy! Enough!" Dan's voice cut into their chat, catching everyone's attention.

"We've got to get in there, they know we're here and stalling isn't going to look good." Wymack said, he had Kevin by his side, and Neil hadn't noticed the taller striker move.

"He's got a point." Neil said, grabbing Azeel's arm roughly and looking to Andrew to make sure he was following. His entire team was sending them questioning looks, but no one had time to ask anything before they were moving to the stadium. "Keep an eye on Nicky and Aaron. Me and Andrew can handle each other. If you're going to be here anyway, you might as well be useful."

Azeel's bright smile returned full force as he gave a jaunty salute. "Of course, Boss."

Neil nearly groaned in annoyance as the short Brit made his way to Nicky's side and grabbed his arm. They started talking in low tones, likely Nicky asking a bunch of question that Azeel expertly deflected.

"He's going to be a liability." Andrew pointed out, his shoulder pressed against Neil's, who shrugged.

"Yeah. Most likely, but it'll be another set of eyes."

"We can't trust him."

"We can't trust anyone."

Andrew glanced at him with a slight tip of his head. "Touché."

One of the Coaches by the doors had announced the Foxes, and instead of the derision and pity they had gotten during the Kick off Banquet, they were now getting careful and assessing glances and it was putting Neil on edge.

"I'm going to say this one more time, before I stick a knife in your kidney. Calm the fuck down." Andrew drawled, even as he moved closer to Neil. Andrew must have been feeling just as uneasy about the attention as Neil was.

"Not that I blame them for staring. We're the best players in any Class 1 team this year. We've been leading the Foxes in an undefeated streak all season. Despite Seth that is." Kevin smiled around the room, talking low so no one else would hear.

Seth apparently had though because he turned around and flipped the green-eyed asshole off.

"Go to hell, Day. I ain't slowing down anyone." Seth growled.

Kevin merely looked back as they finally found their seats.

The Foxes sat down across from the Wilk-Meyers Hornets, and Neil ended up between Andrew and Kevin, followed by Renee who was acting as Kevin's date, and then Nicky and Azeel. To Andrew's other side was Aaron, Katelyn, Allison, Seth, Dan and Matt. At least whoever arranged this thing was smart enough to put the Foxes and the Ravens on opposite sides of the court.

Neil had been expecting aggression from the Hornets, but with the season over, all of the players were more laid back and rowdy, almost friendly to the Foxes.

When all of the teams had arrived, Tetsuji Moriyama tapped on a cordless microphone to call them to attention. Someone cut the cheery Christmas music off and Tetsuji surveyed the collected teams with a stony expression.

"The season rankings have been decided," he said without preamble or inflection. It was old news by now, sportscasters and coaches had been adding up points all season, but everyone perked up to listen. "The following 4 teams have qualified to represent the southeastern district in the spring championship games. I will list them in order of ranking, first to fourth. Palmetto State," There was a slight grit of his teeth there, but Neil doubted anyone else but him really noticed it. "Edgar Allan, Breckenridge, Belmonte."

And with that, Tetsuji passed the mic over to a more enthusiastic coach to offered congratulations and seasonal wishes to all of the teams. One of the Hornets didn't wait for him to finish before leaning across the table and gesturing at Kevin and Neil.

"How the hell did the two of you beat Edgar Allan?"

"It wasn't just two of us." Neil said.

The look she gave him said she wasn't impressed by his modesty, but Neil wasn't really going to say anymore.

In truth, their point ratio was just better than the Ravens. Sure, a lot of that relied heavily on Neil, Kevin, and Seth scoring points, but they also considered the goals ratio. With Renee and Andrew standing like stone walls in front of the goals and the aggression of Matt, Aaron, Nicky, and Allison, Neil had known the outcome before Tetsuji announced it. Still, it got them all kinds of looks around the room.

Placing in first had its own drawbacks. They would have to face the Jackals again, meaning another run in with Gorilla, and this time, they wouldn't have Neil as an element of surprise. Seth looked stiff as he took that in. For some reason, Gorilla had it in for Seth in particular. Not that he wasn't brutal to everyone, but it seemed that he had a personal goal to cause Seth an injury severe enough to get him to stop playing all together.

Neil and Andrew kept mostly to themselves during the dinner. Not ignoring the conversation, but merely listening. Often times, Andrew would make commentary in Russian that caused Neil to crack a smile or chuckle into his hand, and it often earned him a reproachful look from Kevin who was engaged in a serious debate with 3 of the Hornets at once. Despite all of that, Neil could feel the attention of most of the room on his back.

He was the wild card. A rookie that rose to the ranking of top Class 1 player in the southeastern district with just one season. He was largely to blame for the Foxes' point score, having boosted Palmetto to first place even with Kevin Day on the same team.

When it finally got to be enough, Neil turned and looked at the Ravens table. The women all wore identical garnet necklaces and the men wore blood-red ties, but it was Riko's burning glare that caught Neil's eye. He hadn't ever seen Riko so openly hostile in public before. Like Kevin, Riko kept a public persona in place at any event, hiding the darkness and the devil underneath. Yet now, all of the demonic anger and sadistic smiles were being publicly demonstrated, and Neil wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the thought.

Like a cornered animal. The most dangerous kind.

"Calm down." Andrew said lowly, his hand landing heavily on Neil's thigh. "He comes at us. We put him down. Simple as that."

Neil nodded, not sure if he could talk past the ball in his throat.

Soon, dinner gave way to games and then every table but the punch table was carted off the court. Pounding music replaced the Christmas carols and the court became a dancefloor. The teams finally broke apart, but the Foxes remained united for a while longer. When someone did go off, it was Aaron and Katelyn. Nicky hesitated, looking at Andrew and Neil before shrugging and dragging Azeel out into the dancefloor behind Aaron and Katelyn. It wasn't good to be separated in case Riko caused trouble, but Neil was comforted by the thought that they were going in pairs. Azeel might not be strong, but he could keep an eye on them none-the-less.

Allison went off, dragging Seth who complained only a little before they disappeared, while Renee hung with Kevin in the sidelines, close enough to see but not to hear as they spoke quietly. Dan and Matt were the last to walk off, but she gave Andrew the evil eye before going. Neil was amused by her protective instinct, but Andrew wasn't.

"She's annoying. It's not like I'd kill you in a crowded room. I don't need to go back to jail."

"It was juvie, stop being dramatic."

Andrew glared. "Your mouth could drive anyone to homicide."

"You like my mouth." Neil shot back smiling.

"I like shutting your mouth." Andrew rebuffed.

"I know. I like it too. Will you do it tonight?"

He didn't get an answer, only a snort at his attempt at flirting. Or was it dirty talk? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Looks like we're about to have company." Andrew pointed out, and Neil looked up from his punch to see Riko making his way to them. Two Ravens flanking him where Kevin and Jean were supposed to be. Neil caught sight of a shorter girl behind them. Where he was supposed to be it seemed.

Riko's eyes were frenzied, but his face was pure hate as he stopped only inches away from Neil. Kevin was close with Renee, but he froze when he noticed a distinct lack of Jean.

"Your lack of survival instincts is supremely distressing," Riko said, his voice calm despite the look on his face. "Take that look off your face before I carve it off."

Neil knew he was smiling. A cruel look he'd inherited from his father. "I would love to see you try." He mocked. "You think I'm afraid of your knife? I'm the Butcher's son."

He saw Renee frown from the corner of his eye, but he kept all of his attention on the wild animal in front of them. Andrew a solid presence at his side.

Riko's attention turned to the blond. "That's three strikes." He said, holding up three fingers on his right hand. Neil noticed bruising on his wrist. He knew what handcuffs looked like when they cut into the skin, and he recognized it now. "First Kevin, then Nathaniel. Now Jean. You've turned three of my pets against me, Doe. I've had enough." Andrew snorted, but before he could say anything, Riko began again. "Do you know what it's like to walk on a tightrope, Doe? No safety net under you? No one left to catch you?"

Neil frowned, not understanding where this was going.

"What do you want, Riko?" Neil cut in, not appreciating any of this bravado.

Riko's eyes left Andrew and landed on Neil. Cold with a deceptive calm for the first time that night.

"I want what belongs to me. You. Kevin. Jean. You've taken my toys, Doe." He went back to Andrew. "You'll wish you hadn't."

"We don't belong to you. Nothing belongs to you, isn't that right, King?" Neil taunted. "You're a dead man walking, if what I've heard is to be believed."

And the blazing anger was back, Riko reached for Neil's wrist, quick and harsh, but Andrew was there faster, his arm knocking Riko's off course, but one of the other Ravens was on Andrew in a second, a rough punch to the stomach catching Andrew before he could block. Neil caught the glint of metal, and he knew the sight of brass knuckles.

Before he could stop himself, he was swinging at Riko. He didn't have a lot of room, but it was enough. He popped the smiling asshole in the mouth, making Riko stumbled back into the short girl, nearly knocking him off balance but Neil grabbed the stupid red tie and brought Riko in to meet his fist for a second time, catching the asshole in the cheek before another Raven was on him.

He felt the kid with the brass on his side, and ignored it, using his leg to sweep the Raven off of his before stomping hard on his ankle. The cry alerted everyone of what was going on. It didn't stop anything.

Neil took three blows to the body but his own landed as well. A vicious hit to Riko's throat, one to his left eye, another to his right side. He knew that Renee and Andrew could handle themselves, and most likely were also taking on the other Ravens, but he knew that Kevin was paralyzed by what was happening, so as Riko's fists connected to his left side ribs, he grabbed Riko's hair and slammed his head forward, right into Riko's. It wasn't the first time he resorted to this move, so he knew where the hardest place on his head was, and he knew where Riko's softest place would be.

The second he impacted, Riko crumbled.

Out cold.

Instantly, Neil rounded to Andrew to see another Raven at his feet. Renee too looked to have taken the third and the only one left was the short girl who'd followed behind Riko. She looked up at Neil with dark eyes, her Japanese heritage clear by her features.

"You're going to regret that." She said, before other people were on him.

Matt was pulling on Neil's arm, trying to get them out of the hall as more Ravens descended, blocking the Coaches from making their way forward fast enough to catch sight of who exactly was fighting who.

Together, Neil and Matt dragged Kevin away with Renee and Andrew following behind.

They made it outside in record time, knowing that Wymack would be pissed and probably come looking for them when he noticed who was on the floor.

It didn't take long.

"That was fucking beautiful!" Seth's voice called from behind them, and everyone turned to see him grinning with Allison at his side, Dan looking worried following behind and then Wymack, who looked ready to murder everyone.

"What the fuck was that!?" He yelled, voice echoing in the quiet parking lot.

"Coach?" Neil startled.

"Don't you dare 'Coach?' me, you malfunctioning retard."

Nicky and Aaron were next through the doors, Katelyn and Azeel close behind. "What the fuck was that!?" Nicky repeated Wymack's words, but the tone was different, he sounded down right giddy.

"That was a beautiful punch is what it was!" Seth called out again.

"Shut the fuck up, Gordon or you're not seeing game time until you graduate." Wymack growled. Then he turned to Neil. "I'm waiting."

"Brass knuckles." Was Neil's only answer, as he held his side. It felt like Riko had had some too if the extent of the damage was anything to go by. "I'm thinking if someone looks, they'll still find them on those three. One of the Ravens went for Andrew with it too."

Renee, apparently the only one uninjured, stepped up. "It's true. Riko and his Ravens all had brass knuckles. We're just lucky they didn't turn the knuckles over. They had spikes on the other side. I'm guessing that would have been used if the fight had continued any longer than it actually had."

"No. Riko used his." Andrew spoke up for the first time, his gaze on Neil's chest. "Yes or no?" He asked, hands hovering above Neil's shirt.

"Yes." Neil said, no hesitation.

When Andrew pealed back the jacket and the shirt, they all saw it.

Seeping puncture wounds. They weren't deep, but they were bruised and bleeding. "Fuck." Neil breathed. He hadn't even noticed it.

"Fuck." Wymack echoed. "Everyone back on the bus. We're not staying here any longer." But instead of following his own words, he just unlocked the bus and went back into the stadium. Abby was there in seconds, looking over Neil first, but he waved her off.

"Andrew and Renee first." He argued, but Andrew shut that down quickly.

"Shut up. Shut up and sit there and let her work." He growled, sounding angrier than Neil had heard in a while.

"What's wrong with you? You expected something like this, didn't you?" Neil asked, letting Abby come closer as they all got themselves onto the bus.

"No more scars. Neither of us was supposed to have more scars this time around." Andrew growled again. "Nothing we change seems to be helping enough" It was all said in Russian, but Azeel's confused squeak made Andrew pause.

They switched to Italian.

"We can't prevent injury. Just because we know what the threats were before, doesn't mean we're going to know what they are now. We didn't see my Uncle Thomas coming, did we?" Neil tried, talking over Abby's head as she checked on the punctures on his side and ribs. She was swearing under her breath and everyone else crowded around, but Andrew didn't care.

"It doesn't matter. We're supposed to be smarter than them."

"We are."

"Then why does shit like this keep happening."

"This is the way life works, 'Drew. We can't change everything, and what we change will change the future. You know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Neil smiled a bit, but grimaced as whatever Abby did stung his ribs.

"No, you don't. But we're not going back again. However, it was we came back the first time."

Andrew snorted, his anger finally cooling as Abby began talking about hospitals.

"We don't know if there is any internal damage. You have to be careful with injuries like this. And with brass knuckles too. Who allowed those kids into the stadium with weapons?!" Abby was incensed.

"Andrew has knives, Abby." Matt pointed out, unhelpfully.

Neil laughed, and then winced as the movement contracted his stomach. "Shit. That's going to hurt for a while."

"Idiot." Andrew called.

When Wymack came back, he looked grim.

"What? I don't like that look." Dan asked from the front. Neil thought he already knew.

"They found the brass knuckles. Some of the coaches were talking about suspending the Ravens altogether, but Tetsuji stepped in. There was a girl who said she saw the whole thing go down, and she was talking about how you tossed your brass knuckles on the Ravens unconscious bodies when you ran."

"What?!" Seth, Matt, Nicky, Azeel, and Aaron all yelled.

"Fuck, just get them in here to see Neil's body and they'll know its untrue." Katelyn said, putting a calming hand on Aaron's shoulder. His hand came up to intertwine their fingers.

"That's what I said. Someone saw the blood on the floor, saw the knuckles on Riko had blood on them. Tetsuji insisted this was an isolated matter and got everyone to let it go, but the little girl…apparently she's Tetsuji's daughter."

Neil reeled back, his stomach pulling painfully and the punctures in his skin seeping blood.

"Neil!" Abby called sharply.

"Tetsuji isn't supposed to have children." Andrew argued tonelessly.

Wymack shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what's going on."

"Can we just go home now?" Allison asked. "I'm done with this shit."

Neil actually couldn't agree more. Christmas break was next and Neil wanted to spend it with Andrew this time. At least that they could do. At least that, they managed to change.


	27. Christmas Break Part 1

"He looks dead."

Andrew's callus words actually made Neil flinch a bit, but he had to agree. Jean was pale under the harsh lights of the Boston hospital room. At the door stood two big security guards, compliments of Connor Manson who stood across from the two Foxes, on the opposite side of Jean Moreau's bed.

"He'll be alright. I had my best doctors working on him." Connor reassured them. Green eyes taking in both of them critically. "Have you thought over my offer?"

Neil spared the man a glance before looking back down at Jean's still form. The only thing he was grateful for was that there was no breathing tube down Jean's throat, it leant a little more credence to the 'He'll be alright' statement.

"We have." Andrew answered, his attention on Connor.

The man gave a smile. It wasn't a nice expression. Connor had a scar running vertical right at the corner of his mouth, making any expression he attempted seem sinister. Still, there was a light of real amusement in his eyes that almost allowed Neil to relax despite his knowledge of who this man was and what he was capable of.

"And I won't be getting an answer just yet, I see." Connor concluded. "Let me ask this though, what of your family, Neil? Thomas Hatford has put out the word that you are one of his. He has given your name a black mark to anyone who tries to recruit you or come near you. It has been keeping your father at bay these last few months, believe it or not."

Neil grimaced, shooting a derisive look up at Connor. "My family has no loyalty to me. They found out about me and seek to use me in whatever way will benefit them with no care to what I want instead. My cousin has been struggling with gripping the reins now that my uncle is ready to release them, and the exchange isn't being seen in a very favorable light by those in the Hatford inner circle. They say she is untested, weak. While its not something I believe, it has made my appearance that much more sought after by them."

There was a weird sort of elegance to Neil's speech. Something he fell into almost without noticing, if it hadn't been for Andrew's questioning look. This formal way of talking had been taught to him by his mother once upon a time. When speaking to men like Connor, men he held a slight bit of respect for, he fell into it. He shrugged at Andrew before continuing.

"I have a talent for languages, I am good with multiple weapons, I don't shy away from hard tasks, I am resilient, resourceful, cunning. I survived in hiding for something close to 7 years running from a large and connected criminal organization from the age of 10 to 17, with only my mother beside me, and when I felt ready to strike out on my own, I called her family to collect her from me. I then made myself indispensable to a few very large criminal organizations handling sensitive information while only requesting protection. They believe me more than tested. It is my Uncle's hope that should I return and pledge loyalty to my cousin, it will put her in a better light with those who oppose her ascension."

Connor nodded, looking thoughtful. "He isn't wrong, Neil. We employ translators, a few of us are bilingual on mere principle, but what you do is more than knowing another language. There's an art to translation work that most people don't realize. You do it flawlessly. Business documents and contracts among multiple parties are invaluable, and your abilities to protect yourself and your cunning make you invaluable to any criminal organization. You also have a strong loyalty streak." His green eyes lingered a bit on Andrew. "Normal translators, the ones who go to college for years to do the job, are weak and expendable. They've spent too long studying to stand in our world. Most are soft."

"Not everything relies on strength." Neil said with a small smile. He mostly didn't believe that statement. Physical strength sure, but strength of character, a will to survive, to stand up tall despite what you face. Neil had learned that everything relied greatly on those types of strength.

"Maybe not. But It is something that is needed for people who hope to survive here. It is not a pretty world, I'm sure you know this."

"I do. We do." Neil turned to Andrew. "We should go."

Andrew nodded and made his way out. Both of them turning their backs on Connor without asking to be dismissed. Connor's laughter behind them reminded Neil of Manny, and it made him chuckle too. Usually, no one would dare show such disrespect to the head of a mafia family, but Neil and Andrew weren't usual people and it seemed that Connor knew that.

"Did you decide where we're spending Christmas?" Neil asked as they made their way down the corridor, passing the two bodyguards without acknowledging them. It helped that they were speaking Italian.

"No planes." Andrew said.

Neil nodded, knowing how much Andrew hated to fly and not willing to make him do it if he didn't strictly have to.

"Okay. So, what?"

There was a long silence as Andrew thought. They were in the car and on the road back to Palmetto by the time Andrew spoke again.

"Orlando." It was said as a statement, but Neil knew it was a question.

"Florida?" Neil said, taken a bit by surprise. "You want to go to Florida?"

Andrew shrugged.

"You know, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter doesn't open until 2010, right?" Neil pointed out, knowing that Andrew had actually always wanted to go see that part of the themed park in Universal Studios.

Andrew just shrugged again. "You got anywhere better you want to go?"

He had to concede to that. Though if he were honest, he'd admit to wanting to go somewhere quiet. Somewhere warm with just the two of them. A cabin or resort somewhere far away where no one asked questions. Thing was, with Neil's new-found fame in Exy, fans were starting to recognize him everywhere. So he was partial to the cabin idea.

"Can we talk about the little girl now?" Neil asked, he'd wanted to bring the topic up hours ago. Hell, he'd wanted to talk about it two days ago when Wymack had dropped the bombshell on everyone yet refused to tell him how he knew for sure.

She'd looked Japanese. Around 12 or 15 years old, seeing as the Moriyama's weren't much taller than the Hatfords, though Riko did have 3 or so inches on Neil. For Tetsuji to have a daughter and keep her alive for so long without Kengo knowing, only to bring her out of hiding now? What did that mean?

"How sure are we that she really is his daughter?" Andrew's voice brought Neil out of his thoughts and back into the conversation.

"Not at all. We just have Wymack's word."

"Exactly. Think about what's happening right now. Publicity around the branch family is falling to pieces. They know Kenna Day made it to the States and is being hidden somewhere by a powerful family. They must have realized what the plan would be if we brought her here. What if that little girl, is Tetsuji's answer to it."

"Like what? How would she help anything if we have Kenna there to accuse him of causing the car accident that killed her sister?' Neil looked over at Andrew, his fists were gripping the steering wheel hard, knuckles white and expression hard and murderous.

"By countering it. How much do you want to bet that if we leek the story of Kayleigh Day's death, Tetsuji is going to claim that the little girl we saw at the Christmas banquet is also Kayleigh Day's daughter, and Kevin's half-sister, and how dare anyone accuse him of murdering the woman he loved."

There was a sneer in Andrew's words and Neil suddenly understood.

"Fuck…"

"Yeah. Fuck. We need a new plan because you can bet Tetsuji is going to cover all of his bases on this one. The fact that Riko is currently going off the deep end isn't our only problem. I bet that asshole is saving the 'announcement' of Kevin's estranged half-sister until it'll have the biggest impact."

Neil's face fell into his hands and he groaned, his torso throbbing a bit with the wounds still bandaged underneath. "Shit. Fucking shit. There goes our biggest weapon. While we can still drop that bomb, there will be more people inclined to believe Tetsuji than Kenna. She was in fucking Scotland when her sister died. And the letter won't prove anything, everyone could say it was falsified."

"That little girl is their king-pin. It won't save Riko, but it'll save Tetsuji. All we have right now is the footage from Jean. Marcus is still working on it."

Neil fell silent, his thoughts racing in his head.

"Do you think Riko or Tetsuji knew that Jean had been recording inside Castle Evermore for months? Is that what got him so badly beaten? They destroyed the equipment, but to keep the memory chip intact?"

"I'm guessing the one who beat Jean up wasn't Riko. Riko's been in this all his life, he'd know to remove and pocket something like that straight off. Someone else got to Jean before either Riko or Tetsuji and did enough damage outside of Evermore to still allow Jean to run and call for help. The damage was extensive, but nothing that would keep him from playing again. Not like Kevin's."

Neil gave Andrew a side-eye stare. "Are you trying to imply that whoever beat the shit out of Jean did it for his own good? As a cover, or a way to get him away from Evermore? There is no one else inside that team that means anything, everyone else is too brainwashed by Riko and Tetsuji. They would sooner kill Jean and rip the 3 right off his cheek for themselves before they helped him in any way."

Andrew shrugged. "It's a theory. And ultimately it doesn't matter. All that really matters is we did get the footage and if Marcus can get back most of it, we can take done Tetsuji another way. It'll force the shut down of Edgar Allen's Exy team, and probably bring an entire ESPN investigation down on Evermore itself."

"But it won't be enough to take out the main family. Without the speculation into Kayleigh's death, it won't get the other families to act against the Moriyamas when Kengo dies." Neil chewed on his nails, a habit he'd thought he'd kicked years ago.

"Stop that." Andrew snapped, his hand shooting out to knock Neil's out of his mouth.

Neil scowled back, but stuffed his hands into the kangaroo pocket of Andrew's Foxes hoodie he'd grabbed the morning before when they'd hit the road for Boston without telling anyone else where the fuck they were going. They'd already been gone a day, having made it to Boston late the night before and grabbed a hotel room to sleep off their exhaustion before going to the hospital early in the morning. They still had a 15-hour drive to go before they'd be back in Palmetto.

If both of their phones hadn't been shut off, Neil had no doubt that it'd be ringing non-stop with everyone asking where they were and when they were coming back.

He had to admit that his teammates had been acting like the ones he'd remembered lately. Allison wasn't bitching at him and Andrew so much. She seemed to have some sort of fondness for Neil the snippets of his past apparently giving her protective instincts. Due to that, she stopped being a catty bitch to Andrew and his group, despite the fact that sometimes it seemed like she just couldn't help herself.

Dan was flying high on their win streak. She was having the season of her life and the good press was surreal for her. She was still hard on them, driving them to the ground during practice when Kevin wasn't doing it for her, but there was a contentment to her now. Like she had already accomplished what she'd wanted to all her life. Proven that she was worth something.

Matt, due to Dan's contentment, was also easy to get along with. He and Aaron had found common ground in video games and the room change hadn't been so bad, despite the fact that Aaron and Seth were still hostile at the worst and invisible to each other at best.

Nicky was starting to calm. He wasn't constantly straining to smile, and he wasn't constantly worried about the fighting between his family, and he was free to be social all he wanted. He even started talking to more off the other players who also resided within the Fox Tower. He could be found having lunch with two of the boys in the swim team on Monday evenings. Even then, he still kept to the Exy players as much as possible.

Aaron had Katelyn. That was enough for him. He tried sometimes, to talk and interact with Andrew, but Andrew wasn't quite there yet. To anyone else, it would look like stubbornness and spite, but Neil knew the truth. Andrew just didn't know what to say to Aaron. His twin had knowledge now that Andrew hadn't given before. Aaron acted civil, acted caring sometimes too. Even before, with both of them older and wiser, Aaron hadn't ever acted so… brotherly.

Seth was likely the weirdest out of all of his teammates. Sometimes he was the dick everyone remembered, quick to throw insults and fists like he was fighting the world as a whole, and then sometimes he was almost brotherly. He acted so contradictory and switched so frequently and without warning that Neil was worried about Seth being a manic depressive instead of just depressive. 'Bipolar' Andrew had called it.

Kevin seemed to be able to hold onto his backbone most days. He had committed himself to the path of standing against the Moriyamas and with all of Neil and Andrew's protections, he felt sure enough to fight head to head, but there were moments where all of that steel seemed to falter and he collapsed. It was why Neil and Andrew hadn't taken Kevin with them to see Jean, despite the fact that Kevin had asked multiple times what was going on with the Frenchman.

Renee was the steadying force for everyone on the team. She calmed questions, she cut in when things were too much, she broke fights and boosted egos. Neil wasn't sure how much she knew, nor did he really know how much Andrew told her, but he was grateful for her all the same.

Wymack had attempted to question them as soon as they'd gotten back from the banquet, but Neil and Andrew had both resolutely refused to answer. Sitting on Wymack's couch with a fussing Abby for nearly 7 hours before Wymack had finally given up, only after having pried out a promise from Andrew. If things got too bad and something he needed to be aware of came forward, they would tell him.

"Would you be opposed to renting a one-bedroom cabin in Tennessee? There are still two cabins for rent in the Smokies." Neil cut in, deciding to completely ignore their vast amount of problems for a moment.

Andrew shot him a look like he knew exactly what Neil was doing, before he thought it over.

"Send Nicky to Germany for 2 weeks, make sure Aaron goes with Katelyn wherever, and what do you expect us to do about Kevin?" Andrew asked, eyebrow raised.

Neil's smile was cruel as he turned it on Andrew, eyes glinting evilly. "Well, he should spend Christmas and New Years with his family, right? Don't you think it's time Wymack learned he had a son?"

Andrew actually snorted before nodding. "Fine. Rent the damn cabin. I'll tell Wymack."

Neil nodded back, content with that for now as he settled himself for the long ride back home.

It didn't go exactly as planned.

Neither Neil nor Andrew had been with the other's during this period of time. Andrew locked away at Easthaven and Neil trapped with Riko and Jean at Evermore, so they weren't exactly expecting it when Matt charged towards them and started yelling the second they exited the elevators on the 3rd floor of the Fox Tower.

"Fucking hell! Don't either of you answer your damn phones! Fuck it, doesn't matter. We already got you tickets."

"Wait, what?" Neil asked, moving past Matt to their room. He and Andrew needed to lay down, they were both exhausted after their long ride. Despite the fact that Andrew had allowed Neil to take the wheel half-way through, only to take it back when they crossed into South Carolina, they both had just about enough of cars for the next 24 hours.

"My mom invited everyone to New York for Christmas and New Years. You guys weren't here, but Aaron, Kevin, and Nicky said they were coming, so we just assumed you guys would be too. We already bought the tickets." Matt informed them with a smile, Dan and Allison coming out of the girl's room behind him.

Neil stopped with his hand on the doorknob to his room, only to be harshly pushed aside by Andrew who threw the door open and went inside without even looking back at the upperclassmen now crowding out into the hall.

"Hey! Welcome back! Where you guys been?" Nicky called, from inside the room.

"Abram! You asshole, you fucking disappear for two days and you don't even give me a warning!" Azeel's voice cut into Neil's head and he turned, finding his cousin sitting in one of the beanbags in his room, next to Nicky playing something on Andrew's PlayStation.

Neil was done. He was too tired for this shit.

"No. Nope. Not now. I'm done for the day. I'll talk to all of you in the morning. Until then, stay the fuck away from me or I'm going to kill you." Neil said, voice soft despite the fact that he knew everyone was listening.

Silence met his statement, and Neil couldn't care less. He followed after Andrew, his duffle hanging off his shoulder as he pulled the bedroom door open and closed it firmly behind him, not even sparing a glance at Kevin who'd been watching him from the kitchen.

He found Andrew curled up on his bed, back to the wall, face buried in Neil's pillow, his own backpack on the floor thrown at the foot of the bunk bed without care.

"Did you at least change?" Neil asked with a sigh.

"Fuck off." Was Andrew's answer. Neil sympathized.

Stiff from the hours in the car, Neil stretched as he stripped out of the hoodie and sweatpants he was wearing, only to dig out some pajamas and Andrew's softest basketball shorts.

He tossed it over to Andrew, before also tossing a random shirt (turns out, it was one of Neil's with a curled-up fox on the stomach of the shirt that if you looked it at an angle it looked like the animal was sleeping on you). He didn't need the tell-tale sounds of shifting clothes to know that Andrew was changing right there while still lying in bed. Neil snorted.

Climbing into bed, he huddled into Andrew's body, pausing for the okay before he pressed himself against Andrew's front, one arm going under Andrew's pillow and the other grabbing a fist full of the back of the cute fox shirt he was sure Nicky had gotten him a few months ago.

Lips kissed at his cheeks before they met his firmly, a tongue licking carefully before Neil opened up to it, twining his own around Andrew's and moaning into the blond's mouth as Andrew's hands went to his cheek and hip.

He knew they were too tired for more, but that was alright. Kissing Andrew would always be enough if that was all Andrew wanted.

They laid there, trading deep and hungry kisses for a long while. Neil's lips were numb but he couldn't seem to pull back, and apparently neither could Andrew because a hand was buried in the hair at the back of his head and teeth were biting at his swollen lips every time he pulled back for breath.

It'd been a while since they found enough privacy to go beyond kissing, but Neil had to admit to himself, while kissing was enough, he would not complain if Andrew wanted more. He'd cum in the shower sometimes, the memory of the few times Andrew had gotten him off with a hand around his cock and words in his ear giving Neil just enough to push him over the edge.

For someone who was usually silent for the most part, Andrew had a thing for taking Neil apart in any way he could find that worked. He'd discovered sometime during Neil's Junior year that words whispered low and dirty in his ear were a very affective aid to that goal, and he made a point to use it at random times when Neil was least expecting it. It helped somewhat that Andrew enjoyed when Neil did it right back.

There were limits there too though. Certain things that Neil wasn't allowed to say. Usually, just to be safe, Neil stuck to describing how Andrew made him feel. Describing what it was like to have Andrew want him. To have Andrew take him and destroy him from the inside out only to piece him back together with the gentlest hands Neil had ever felt in his life. It drove Andrew crazy knowing how much Neil liked and wanted what Andrew gave him.

Even with all the restrictions, limits, and rules in their sex life, they delighted in each other all the same. Neither ever felt like they were missing something. Neither pushed for more than the other was willing to give. They worked.

Neil's head was filled with all of these thoughts and more as Andrew's lips and closeness worked to burn him alive.

When they finally broke apart, Neil moved back, eyes closed tight and chest heaving as he tried to tamp down his arousal. Kevin, Nicky, and Azeel were likely still out in the common area, so it's not like they could do anything else, but it still took a long while before both of them got a good hold on their lust.

"I'm not going to New York with all of those assholes." Andrew muttered, the darkness swallowing them whole despite the window in the room. There was no moon out tonight after all.

"That's fine. Smoky Mountain Cabins, 'Drew."

Andrew's usually blank face was clouded with annoyance and resentment as he watched 8 fuckers run around Time Square like maniacs, flitting through stores like hummingbirds splitting off into groups of 2 or 3 and then finding each other again before they split into different pairs.

"I hate you. I hate them. I hate everything." Andrew scowled, huddling down into his large black overcoat. Neil stood at his side, identical coat with the hood covering his auburn hair.

"I know." Neil sighed, not particularly happy with the outcome of their vacation either.

"No. You don't, Josten. I'm going to kill them. I will slit their throats in their sleep."

"You're going to be a little too busy to do that." Neil told him, honestly.

Hard hazel eyes turned to him, a silent question there.

Neil's smile was sly and small. "You're going to be too busy fucking me the entire night." He pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and held out the key card for a room at the Hilton. "Well, at least I hope I didn't shell out so much money for a single bedroom at the fucking Hilton just to sleep."

Andrew's eyes went golden, intensity stiffening his entire body as he looked between the key card and then Neil's face. When he spoke, his voice was silk over gravel.

"You planned this?"

Neil's head wobbled side to side in a 'sorta' type gesture.

"Allison threatened to follow us wherever we ended up with the entire team behind her if we didn't join them here. I figured I'd indulge her and make my own plans in the meantime. Matt's mom did the check in for me this afternoon, before our plane landed, and she passed me the key card when she picked us up."

Andrew stared at him blankly for a moment, debating his words and taking in the possibility. He looked back out into the solid stretch of open road that made up Time Square. It had been the first place Matt and Dan had dragged the entire group too after leaving their bags at the hotel they were all supposedly staying at. (Another Holiday Inn, Andrew had not been happy). They could see the area where the stage would be set up for the ball drop in a little under two weeks. Matt had given up on the idea of getting everyone to come for that event, Neil had put his foot down due to the fact that he'd have been uncomfortable enough to start swinging if Matt forced him into a crowd that large for an undisclosed amount of time just to watch some asshole celebrities count down the end of another year.

They could spot their Foxes if they tried hard enough. While bright colors weren't unusual in New York City, orange was a fairly rare color to wear, and every member of the Foxes was wearing it now. Matt had a beanie on his head with little fox ears sticking out. Dan had on a bright orange windbreaker over her heavy jacket, Renee was wearing Allison's jersey over her coat, Allison had on a designer orange skirt with black thigh high kitten socks, Seth wore a bandanna that Neil was sure belonged to him, Kevin had one of Nicky's orange Foxes' hoodies tied around his waist under a large black coat but still slightly visible, Nicky was obnoxiously orange with a jacket, earmuffs, gloves, and a scarf, while last but not least, Aaron supported a giant orange foam finger taped to the back of his jacket, Nicky and Matt both insisted on it.

Neil had taken Matt's lead, wearing an orange beanie only without the fox ears to decorate it, while he'd managed to get Andrew to wrap a long orange scarf around his shoulders.

"Can we just leave them here and go now?" Andrew asked critically, eyes surveying the location of all of his group. Aaron was with Matt at a GameStop, Nicky and Allison had walked into a Forever 21, Renee had indulged Kevin in an Exites, Seth tagging along looking annoyed about it, while Dan was looking back at Neil and Andrew with both arms raised over her head, obviously calling them over.

"Not yet." Neil lamented. "Can I take your hand?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Andrew didn't even bother, he took Neil's hand and began dragging him down to where Dan was waiting.

"If you make me go into the Exy store, you're fucking yourself tonight." Andrew warned him.

Neil laughed. "I didn't bring my dildo, sorry."

Andrew paused, looking back over his shoulder at Neil, a suddenly edged look on his face. Neil's eyes widened.

"No." Neil said, instantly.

Andrew affected a bored look. "And why not?"

"I'm not going into a sex shop just so you can buy a dildo." Neil hissed, flipping to Russian.

"Who says I'm buying a dildo? I'm sure a sex shop has more product than just that."

Neil smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh god. Andrew." He moaned almost pitifully because he knew he wouldn't win this.

"Yes or no?" Andrew turned to him, full body facing him, face serious and the question an honest one. If Neil said no, Andrew would let it go and never bring it up again.

Then again, Neil was curious now. They'd never actually thought about this stuff before. There were jokes thrown around by them or by others, but they never actively looked for toys like those. Mainly because there was always a part of Neil that had been uncomfortable with the thought of BDSM. Before he'd realized that there was more to Domination and Submission than just pain, torture and restraints. His uneasiness had only just started turning into a settled sort of acceptance of what he enjoyed when he and Andrew were dragged into their past, and now they had the time and the interest to maybe look into making sex a bit more…interesting for both of them.

"Yes." Neil ended up saying, somewhat hesitant despite his curiosity.

Andrew just nodded and they were off again. They completely ignored Dan who was still waving at them, but stopped when it looked like they would be going off on their own, as they moved their way out of the main part of Time Square and into one of the side roads were there were more shops of various things all around the bustling city.

Neil was a bit surprised that Andrew knew where he was going, he was about to question the blond when he finally spotted the shop they'd been obviously headed for.

Fetish.

What kind of fucking sex shop was named Fetish?

Neil was a little horrified as they took the stairs down into the shop, that was apparently the basement level of a residential building, like what?

The second they opened the door, Neil was hit with the strong scent of leather in the air, and a wall of costumes.

"Hi! Welcome to Fetish. You need anything, I'm here all week." A smiling girl called out from the register by the door. Her eyes looked between their faces and then down at their hands before she smiled winder and finally turned away.

Andrew didn't spare her even a glance as he pulled Neil deeper into the shop and straight into a section of the store with a plaque proclaiming 'Vibrators' at the beginning of the isle.

Neil's eyes widened as he took in the many different shapes and sizes and colorful assortment of pleasure toys. Butterflies, rabbits, eggs, there were so many shapes that Neil found himself looking around like his neck was a rotating fan blade. It was only Andrew taking one of the boxes and shoving it into Neil's hand that got his attention.

Andrew had grabbed something that looked like a stretchy circular ring with a small pod shaped thing attached to a part of it. Neil read the name of the object.

"Vibrating Cock Ring." He wasn't sure how he managed to keep his voice even, but he was sort of proud of himself for it.

Andrew wasn't even paying attention. He seemed as caught up in the inventory as Neil had been. Now he was looking at something slim and curved, looking kind of like the knuckle protectors of their gloves armor. It looked like rubber on the outside with buttons on one end.

"Prostate Massager." Neil read out that one too and then shivered at just the thought. Oh god. "Andrew…I think if you use any of these on me, I'll die." Neil said tonelessly, looking at cock rings, and vibrating rings for someone's balls, and butt plugs, and anal beads that vibrated too.

Neil was overwhelmed.

"I'm…I'm gonna wait outside." Neil announced as he turned and walked back to the open space of the main area with the wall of costumes to one side and the long glass counter on the other. Lube of all kinds were displayed inside the glass and it made Neil pause.

Flavored lube? There was such a thing as flavored lube?

He went through the flavors lined up in a row. Vanilla, mint, cinnamon, strawberry, chocolate, cookies, caramel, Neil stopped, deciding that nope. He was going to leave this one to Andrew. He was done here.

He walked out of the store with a wave at the receptionist.

With a deep sigh Neil sat on the stairs and prepared to wait for Andrew to decide what he wanted to buy, all the while thinking about the things he'd seen.

He took a moment to picture them. What it would be like.

Andrew had a thing for humming when his mouth was around Neil's cock. Actually, Neil had a thing for it too. The vibrations seeming to rock up and down his entire dick before digging deep into his balls and echoing in his core. What would it be like to have that feeling inside him? Against that sensitive spot Andrew loved to abuse until he came. Only, with a cock ring on, it would be hard as hell to cum at all. He'd be sensitive to the slightest blow of air, aching and needy and completely falling apart.

What about the beads? Neil had never had something quite like that inside him. Andrew's fingers and his cock were relatively consistent in terms of circumference, but to have multiple beads that increased in size? They would probably be weird. Neil felt weird imagining it. But what about coming out?

Neil shivered as he hit himself in the face with both his hands, hiding there and feeling the heat on his cheeks. This was so unusual. He'd gotten comfortable with the sex with Andrew. It was amazing every time, it didn't need more. Andrew gave him all he wanted, all he needed really. The thought of Andrew using toys to give him even more shouldn't be so damn…. Hot? Arousing? Interesting? Distressing?

He could only imagine the overstimulation of a vibrator anywhere on his body post-orgasm. Just Andrew's touch drove him insane, but something constant? Something that shook inside of him just like his own body shook all over?

Neil nearly screamed out loud when his phone started to vibrate in his jeans pocket. The front pocket. With clumsy hands he dug it out and answered it without really reading the name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you guys?" Dan's voice called out from the other end of the line. "I saw you guys charging a path like you were on a mission. Everyone's pretty much done with Time Square, we were going to go find something to eat. I know you aren't going to come back to the hotel with us, but I was hoping you could at least join us for dinner." She was saying.

Neil bit his lip. "I- I don't think we'll be able to do that. Andrew's still tired after the flight."

Dan snorted. "It was barely 45 minutes."

"Andrew doesn't like planes." Actually, Andrew didn't like heights, but that was a weakness Neil would keep to himself.

Dan sighed. "Yeah we know. Okay, fine, but you guys better be ready to hang out with us all day tomorrow. You've got no excuses."

"Yeah yeah, fine."

"Have fun, rookie!" Dan chuckled as she hung up, Neil doing the same on his end just as the store's door opened and Andrew came out holding a black bag with no logo on it or nothing.

"That's conveniently non-descript." Neil commented as he stood, following Andrew up the stairs as the blond moved past.

"It's standard. No one needs to know what you bought." Andrew answered.

"Have you purchased things from sex shops before?" Neil questioned.

Andrew just shrugged. "Sex shops sell the best lube. Also the easiest places to find padded wrist cuffs. The thick leather kind."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Dan said they're going out to dinner." He changed the subject. "We can go to the hotel. I told her we were tired and would meet up with all of them tomorrow.

Andrew's only indication that he had heard was a minuscule smirk on his face, just the slightest of upward curves to his lips.

"Good."

Neil's body burst into sudden flames at the tone. The black bag swinging on Andrew's wrist both enticing and ominous at the same time.


	28. Christmas Break Part 2

"Ahh! 'Drew!"

Eyes screwed shut, hands thrown over his head and gripping the pillow under his head, Neil arched his back and cried out again.

His body was covered in a sheen of clean sweat, convulsing randomly every few seconds when a sudden sensation jolted his sensitized systems.

Something that had once been cold, but was now scorching hot with his body heat gripped the base of his cock, keeping him from exploding despite Neil's original doubts that it wouldn't hold anything back. It shook and shivered on his shaft like the buzz of his nerves and it had been driving him crazy for hours now it seemed. It still wasn't the worst part.

When they'd started this little game, Andrew had three simple orders.

Keep your eyes closed. If he opened his eyes, Andrew would stop, they'd get off and go to sleep. No harm, no penalty, no pressure. If it was too much, it ended and they'd go back to how it used to be.

Keep your hands above your head. If his arms lowered for any reason, Andrew would stop. It was his choice whether he kept going.

And lastly, stop when you need to. If he acted like a martyr, if he tried to hold out past his actual limits just because of Andrew, Andrew would stop and they'd never do this again.

Neil wanted so badly to do this again and they'd hadn't even finished yet.

If he were honest, he had no idea where Andrew was. He'd lost track of Andrew after the thing on his dick and in his ass started to vibrate gently, slowly increasing in speed and intensity and then pattern. It had taken everything he had to follow orders 1 and 2 after that and he'd completely lost the ability to accurately judge Andrew's presence. He could have left the room hours ago and Neil was sure he wouldn't even notice.

Oh yeah, his ass. That was the worst part.

Whatever toy Andrew had bought without Neil there to see it, not only hummed with nearly violent vibrations, but it seemed to rotate inside Neil's body. It rubbed around every wall in a slow roll constantly and pushed the vicious shocks right into his channel. Only, every single rotation seemed to end at his prostate.

He was going crazy, he was going completely insane as his body took in every sensation and quivered under them. He wanted Andrew's hands on him too, wanted the cock ring off so he could finally cum, wanted to grind down on the toy in his ass and fuck himself on it, but he couldn't seem to find perches.

"Oh god, 'Drew! Andrew I- Fuck! Ahhh!"

He'd been making those sounds for a while now. They were pulled from him and it was like he couldn't bite them back, they forced their way out of his mouth like they had a life of their own, but the one-word Neil would not say if it killed him, was 'please'. He wanted to. It was pushing at him. For some reason that word wanted to come out like it never had before.

If he had the brain cells to think about it logically, he knew that it was because of how truly submissive he felt. The orders Andrew had given were simple and completely up to him, he was in complete control of everything here, yet that isn't how he felt. This was torture, but it was a torture Neil wasn't sure he wanted to stop.

Sometimes the pleasure forcing itself into his bone would be too much and he would scream, honest to god scream this long and loud wounded sound that only ended up a pitiful moan when the vibrations were suddenly turned down several notches.

That's how he knew Andrew was still there. Still watching. The very thought of that set a new kind of fire inside him.

Andrew was watching him like this. Panting, moaning, body shaking apart with everything being done to it. Andrew's eyes were likely gold and he was frowning like a man about to commit murder because he was probably struggling to hold himself back.

Neil was sure he wasn't an exhibitionist. He was actually sick and uncomfortable at just the thought of anyone watching him while he was like this. But just like with many things, Andrew was the exception for Neil.

Andrew pushed him onto the bed, given him orders, placed him under the mercy of toys he'd bought specifically with the thought of giving Neil pleasure, and then stood back as Neil was forced to take that pleasure.

"Oh god, 'Drew! How long-ngh! How fucking long are you going to watch! 'Drew!" Neil called out, past the point of caring about holding in his words. "'Drew it feels so good-t-too much but so so good. Your hands, oh god your hands would make it so much better. Andrew!"

Neil jerked suddenly when something warm and steady brushed against his cock, and then the ring loosened and instead of the randomized vicious vibration, warm wetness came down on him. Oh fuck, it didn't even take him a second. He came screaming Andrew's name.

He wasn't given any time to savor it though, because the second he came whatever was inside him was pulled out gently but quickly and Andrew's voice, wrecked and deep growled into his ears in the first words he'd said since giving Neil the orders.

"Yes or no?"

Neil had a pretty good idea of what Andrew wanted, but it didn't matter. " _Yes!_ " He hissed almost angrily.

His legs were pushed up and draped over Andrew's shoulders and the blunt wide head of his cock kissed Neil's entrance for only a moment before pushing in.

Neil nearly bit through his tongue.

The toy had been good. It had rotated, vibrated and it was wide enough that the intrusion into his body didn't feel like too much, but the one thing it didn't have was friction.

Andrew didn't pause to let Neil adjust to something significantly bigger than a vibrator, he moved his hips like pistons nailing into Neil's overly sensitized passage like a machine possessed. Neil wasn't even sure if he was making sounds.

There was a hazy buzz in his head that seemed to descend on him like mist. He was sure he was moaning but he almost didn't hear it. Everything he was seemed to be focused on the points of contact between him and Andrew and nothing else mattered even a little bit.

When Andrew leaned down at too Neil's mouth, Neil was pliant to it. Almost lethargic in the face of Andrew's aggression, but he shivered under the onslaught anyways. His body wasn't his own. There was no pain, no pull of scars, no cold or hurt. There was pleasure deep inside him and the warmth of Andrew's body where it pressed into his.

He felt Andrew bite down on his lip, all movement stopped, and warmth flooded into him like lava, spreading through every part of him in an indescribable rush. It was like cumming a second time, but he was sure he hadn't. Andrew had. It didn't matter, he moaned through it like the orgasm belonged to him.

They froze there together in that moment. Andrew held above him with shaky arms, and Neil boneless and torn apart below.

"Open your eyes Neil."

The order came and Neil followed it without thought. He had to blink a couple times, his vision blurry and the light of the room unusual, but when he focused, he saw Andrew's golden eyes. There was a crease between his brows, he was panting but other than the obvious concern, his face was lax. Neil wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't sure he had what it took to lean up.

Hot callused palms ran over the skin of his arms and Neil shivered at the feel as his numb limbs were pulled down, laid over Andrew's neck. Before Neil could stop himself or ask for permission his hands laid themselves over the expanse of Andrew's pale back, soaking in the heat and the feel of sweat-slick skin.

Neil's eyes slipped closed again.

"Neil."

"I'm okay. I'm good. That was…" He had to pause, he wasn't sure if he had words to describe it. Fuck, nothing could describe it. "How long did we last?" honestly, he was curious. Having completely lost time during those initial moments where Andrew had left him floating on the back of vibrating toys and drowning in the pleasure.

"20 minutes of me watching you, 15 after." Andrew replied tonelessly. "50 in total if you count me getting you ready."

Neil couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

"Can you move?" Andrew asked when he was done. Neil wasn't sure so he tested it.

He could move, but it was slow and lazy. Still, he could move. "Yes."

"Come on then. Shower."

He was dragged out of bed by strong hands and helped along by a short but powerful body. Fuck, Neil had closed his eyes again. Oh, what did it matter.

"I'm not carrying you, asshole. Hold your own weight or sleep in a puddle of your own sweat."

Neil snorted. "Fuck you, midget." He mumbled.

He had to lean against a wall in the wide luxurious bathroom, it was cold but Neil was warm inside. He watched Andrew turn on the overhead shower, looking for an appropriate temperature that Neil knew meant scalding, and then walk back to Neil to help him inside.

Despite the gruff words, Andrew's touch was firm and gentle. They'd tried something today that they hadn't before and Neil knew Andrew would ask about it later. They'd have to talk it out to see if it was something they would do again. Andrew had a bit of experience with bondage, Neil knew this from Roland, not because Andrew told him, but it was still knowledge. Still, he wasn't sure how comfortable Andrew would be with everything else tacked onto the label BDSM. Shit, _he_ wasn't comfortable with the majority of it.

While Neil most of the time willingly submitted to Andrew and focused more on what Andrew wanted, he knew he wasn't submissive by nature. It had taken a while and a lot of uncomfortable reading for Neil to understand that those things weren't inherently connected and didn't mean anything in the long run. They both followed each other's rules, both of them submitting to each other's pleasure. It just so happened that Neil actually liked being fucked while Andrew didn't strictly care for it.

It also just so happened that Andrew felt more comfortable taking control of the situation. In the beginning, that had been perfect for them because Neil's experience was minimal at best. Now after years of having sex, and more specifically, sex _with_ Andrew, Neil could push his own wants and desires into the mix without forcing anything or straining this between them. Neil asked, and Andrew answered if it was okay or not, just like with every other contact they'd establish, just as when _Andrew_ asked.

"I can hear you thinking. Stop it." Andrew complained, rinsing out the conditioner from his hair.

Neil wanted to say something cutting in retort, but he ended up just humming. He was too worn out. Andrew snorted at him and Neil smiled.

Somehow Andrew managed to drag them both out of the shower before he sat Neil down on one of the fluffy armchairs around their big expensive hotel room, and change their sheets to fresh ones. Neil crawled into bed clean and warm and with limbs like putty. He was out like a light, before Andrew even managed to lay down next to him.

They'd have the room at the Hilton for 2 more nights before Matt and Dan would drag them both to the Holiday Inn with the rest of the Foxes, but that was okay. They had a little over a week to enjoy whatever else this city had to offer.

Neil was wrong.

As it turned out, they had until December 28th.

When the black expensive looking SUV stopped in front of their hotel room and a tall imposing man got out, Neil knew there was going to be trouble. He also recognized the man on sight, like he knew Andrew would.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna run out for some groceries, anyone need anything?" Neil asked around the room. Andrew and Neil had refused to share a room with Aaron and Kevin, so they'd gotten their own. Less expensive than the Hilton, but also much less private. Right then, everyone was piled into two full beds with some people laying blankets out on the carpeted floor to watch some movie on the TV in Neil and Andrew's room. Maybe it was just luck that the only room left during the holiday season had been a room with two beds from a group that had canceled last minute.

As soon as he spoke, Andrew looked up from his phone, eyes assessing. He must have gotten the message from Neil's grim face, because he nodded and got up. He didn't say a word, but everyone seemed to grin as it appeared that Andrew was going to go with Neil.

"Oh wait! I'll go with you guys!" Matt called out, but Neil stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Just us 2 will be enough. So anyone want any snacks?"

Requests were shouted out into thin air, too many and too fast for him to possibly remember, but he knew that Andrew would.

Grabbing wallets, phones, keys, and hotel key cards, they walked out of the room before finding their way down the elevator and into the lobby, where they came face to face with Artur Petrov and about 5 other men and one woman they didn't recognize.

Neil saw Petrov's gaze rest on them for just a moment, before flitting off to the doors of the elevators. No one tried to stop him as he seemed to walk with purpose towards them, and that's when Neil realized that Petrov didn't know what they looked like. He'd come in search of them, without really knowing what they looked like, meaning somehow, he'd gotten their names.

"We should have let Marcus make the reservations for us." Andrew commented lowly as the powerful Russian came forward towards them and consequently the elevator. Neil couldn't let him go upstairs and into the room they rented, not when all of his friends were gathered there watching movies, unaware of the danger coming their way.

When Petrov was finally close enough, Neil spoke up. Flawless Russian and with as much politeness as he could muster.

"Mr. Petrov, what a pleasure to finally take your measure in person."

The second he spoke all eyes were on him and he was no longer inconsequential.

The 6 people fanning out behind Petrov was a little intimidating, but Neil knew that was exactly why Petrov had done it like this. He needed to show power, to show face. It was a tactic.

It was sort of working. Neil could feel the itch to run, but Andrew's hand on the small of his back kept him in place as carefully blank gazes reassessed him and the man behind him. Neil could feel himself coil with surprised tension.

"Mr. Hatford, Mr. Doe. You 'ar de translators I presume?" The tall Russian's voice was deep and heavily accented as he spoke in English to them.

"Yes." Neil said, short and unafraid, meeting the man's cool blue eyes. They were almost as blue as Neil's, but not quite. There was too much ice there, too much white mixed with the blue to be vibrant.

"Dat is good. Will you accompany me and my men for a little drive?" Petrov asked, polite and smiling despite the 6 stone faced people suddenly coming forward to surround them.

Neil didn't look away from Petrov, but he felt Andrew's discomfort at being surrounded and knew his partner was fingering the knives under his armbands. Not that they would matter in the long run. The Russian mob had a penchant for guns, and one bullet took you down no matter how many knives you had.

"Of course, sir." Neil said, voice tight. He didn't want to, but he also knew that they were safe. The Bratva couldn't harm them or move against them in any way right now. Not with the Hatfords and Mansons and Vongollia families so heavily invested in their well beings. It would start a needless war that neither side would win. So this had to be something more. Petrov needed them.

"Good." The older man smiled, and it wasn't a malicious thing. "I was told dat you two were young, but I was led to believe you were adults."

"We are adults." Andrew said, his Russian also flawless. "Don't underestimate us because of our size." It was a clear warning as he looked around at the towering body guards.

Petrov waved Andrew's words away. "Do not mistake this. They are not here to protect me. They are here to keep you two safe if need be. I am here merely to request your assistance in a matter of great importance and sensitive timing. If you two would please?"

Andrew grit his teeth and Neil felt the ache in his own jaw that told him he was doing the same. However, they followed, completely surrounded by bodyguards.

The SUV Neil had glimpsed at through the window apparently hadn't been the only one. There was another one a few yards away, Neil hadn't seen it due to both his focus on the first car and the window not being big enough to include that side of the hotel.

Andrew and Neil got into the one with Petrov in it. 2 more assholes got in with them, both in the front seats and Neil thought this set up was weird.

All of the bodyguards had basically just left Artur Petrov in the back seat of an SUV completely alone with two strangers.

"Do not be alarmed. This is sudden, but it is necessary. There is a spy in my organization and I need your help questioning him." Hard blue eyes gazed down at both of them for only a moment to take in their reactions. He seemed impressed when he found two blank faces staring back at him. "I have been told you both speak various languages. I employ translators for the regular languages we run across, Spanish, Italian, French, German, and Japanese, but no one can make sense of this spy's words. We ourselves have knowledge of most Slavic languages to be able to translate if need be. I believe he is speaking Arabic of some kind. Many of my men are ex-special forces, they have come across it before. Would that be something you are able to assist with?"

And Neil now knew why they hadn't started driving yet. Petrov needed to know if they could help before bringing them anywhere. If not, Petrov would need to find someone else, some other way to get information. Neil doubted he would, if the matter really was time sensitive.

Neil's eyes flicked to Andrew. Arabic languages had been Andrew's pet project, mainly because one of the teams they'd played against when they were in the Bearcats, had four Middle Eastern players. They talked in different tongues the entire play, taunting and calling plays to each other in their language to throw off any other players. Andrew had gotten sick of it, mainly because 2 of the Middle Easter players were strikers and they'd done it for the whole game right in Andrew's face.

Andrew had spent nearly 5 months after that pouring over Persian and Arabic Languages. With Andrew's memory it was easier for him to pick up a new one than it was for Neil, but Neil had more practice switching between them.

"What kind of Arabic? Do you have a recording?" Andrew asked with a stony face. Not willing to give anything away.

Petrov reached into the inner pocket of his expensive black coat and pulled out a phone. He clicked through it for just a moment, before a tinny voice finally came through the speakers.

Andrew instantly tensed.

"Farsi." He identified in a clipped tone.

Neil didn't understand.

"And why does that have you on edge?"

"Farsi is mainly used by native Iranian Persians. The origin of the name _Farsi_ comes from the area that picked it up, Fars Province. It's the Arabicized form of _Pars_ , a Persian language."

"And why does that matter?' Petrov asked, curiosity on his face.

"It's not the language that matters, it's what he said." Andrew explained. "Apparently whatever your boys have been doing to him worked. He's saying that his boss wants a foothold in America. He wants to get people into the country but he needs to know how the government works and how to get around it. Your spy wasn't spying on you specifically, he was working on learning how you go above the heads of your government." Andrew finished.

Petrov's face went vicious, but he didn't speak. Instead, he handed the phone to Andrew. "Listen to what we have. Tell me all that is said." The big Russian ordered.

Andrew took the phone, but didn't press play. He sat there, looking at Petrov critically. Neil sat between them for a long moment, feeling the tension grow in both men. When it broke, it was Petrov that broke it.

"I will pay you for this." He conceded.

"I don't want your money." Andrew argued.

They stared at each other again, both glaring now. Neil tried to be still and silent. This was one that only Andrew could do, so Andrew would set the stakes. Neil would just have to follow behind, he wasn't much interested in Arabic languages, he never planned to go near the Middle East. Too much heat and sand and sun for his delicate British sensibilities.

Again, it was Petrov who caved. It must have been a serious issue if Artur Petrov was bowing to the whims of what was essentially, to him, a child.

"A favor then. I will owe you a favor for your participation."

That was enough for Andrew.

He played the recording, listening to it twice before handing the phone back.

"He was sent by a man called Aldin Busan. Apparently, a dangerous man in Iran because that poor bastard was threatening the shit out of your men. He admitted to not being the only person sent, but Aldin couldn't get more than 5 people into the country, and he split those 5 in different groups. Your man was the only one you'll find in yours, but I'm willing to bet the other families have picked up some strays too." Andrew concluded. "He didn't give names, but all of his information was in his threats. He's confident you'll pay for your crimes against Aldin."

Petrov looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes on the phone still in his hand.

"I'm guessing he's dead by now." Andrew spoke again.

Petrov's eyes shot up to the man's face, a question and anger intertwined there. "And how would you know."

"The sound at the end. He bit his own tongue, didn't he?"

Neil paled while Petrov looked at Andrew like he hadn't seen him before. Like some alien creature had taken his place in a matter of seconds. "How did you-"

"Your men in the background. They started to panic before someone stopped the recording. From the looks of it, you got this recording 18 minutes ago, and came looking for us because you were warned that we would be in your territory and it fell on you to watch us."

Petrov's cold face broke in a single second and he smiled, and then laughed. A boisterous sound in the big SUV. "You are smart. You are much too smart. Yes, Mr. Doe. I was warned that you would come here. I have had my people watching you since you arrived. Do not be alarmed. I do not harm my friends."

"Is that what we are then? Friends?" Andrew asked, though he sounded more amused than anything.

Petrov nodded. "You have helped me a great deal as it is. Translation work isn't as popular as you may think. We find people, but they are rare. None so like you two. How many do you know?"

Neil frowned. "Enough to do the job? 7, maybe 8. Andrew knows more, especially the written and read stuff."

Petrov eyed Andrew, who just shrugged. "I have a good memory."

A thoughtful look crossed the big Russian's face before he nodded. "Fair enough. I was hoping he was not dead yet, but as it is, you have done what I have asked. Thank you for your help today. The Brotherhood will not soon forget."

"We won't let the Brotherhood forget." Andrew retorted before opening the door on his side. He slid out and then Neil followed, waving a little at Petrov as he left.

"Do not be strangers boys. You are welcome in New York as long as you like." Petrov called out as he closed the car door. And just like that the two SUVs were off.

"What was that about?" Neil asked, sort of taken aback by the whole experience.

Andrew didn't answer, not yet. They both walked back into the Holiday Inn, but they didn't head to the room. They went to the roof.

It took nothing for Neil to break open the lock and they were finally outside again, higher up than even the Fox Tower. Andrew didn't go to the edge, he sat in the middle of the roof and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Neil followed, sitting at Andrew's back and leaning his own against the broad one behind him.

"It was a warning, of sorts." Andrew finally said, answering the question Neil had asked out in the parking lot of the hotel. "Not to us. But to Moriyama. We've had two groups following us since he got here. Moriyama men and Bratva bodyguards."

Neil's eyes widened and he turned sharply to look at Andrew's profile. "And how do you know that?"

Andrew shrugged a bit. "Recognized their faces. Too many familiar faces for it to be a coincidence."

Neil shuddered in disgust, horrified that he hadn't noticed being watched.

"Fuck, I'm losing my edge." Neil complained.

"You've never had edge, Josten. You had paranoia."

"Hey, asshole, it kept me alive."

"Until it didn't."

"Whatever. You wanna explain what the Bratva was warning the Moriyama's against?"

Andrew hummed. "It was two-fold, most likely. A warning to the people watching us that they also had people watching them. The next was an actual need. From the shit that guy on the recording was spewing, this Aldin Busan is an actual threat elsewhere in the world. Too close to Russia for it to be comforting to them. Likely too close to the Italians, Romans, Portuguese, French, Spanish, and any group who still keeps connections in Europe. Doubtless this gets back to the other families quickly. It's why we were just allowed to leave without any kind of threat or warning."

"Shit. Things just got more complicated, didn't they?"

"Not necessarily. With this threat off shore, there's more of a possibility of the Families working together for safety. Which is the only way they would work together. The downside is going to be our protection. With their focus overseas, there won't be a strong protection over us."

"So then there's more threat of the Moriyamas striking out."

"More threats of Riko striking out you mean. Ichirou is busy securing his spot as the next head, he'll be busy too. No one will be there to watch Tetsuji and Riko."

"Fuck." Neil sighed, his head lolling back into Andrew's shoulder. "What do we do?"

"We have to talk to Connor. The Irish will probably be more focused on inhouse threats, they did cut off their connection with the homeland, after all. They're going to be our best chance at a warning system if something's planned against us. We won't have Jean on the inside, but we'll have a cavalry just in case."

"And what about my father?"

"We may have to ask your Uncle for help."

"Shit! Fuck! I don't want to do that."

Andrew gave him a drawl look over his shoulder. "I didn't think you would."

Neil sighed again.

"Okay. When?"

"Not yet. We have time. At least until the rematch with the Jackals."

Neil took that for what it was and turned his head, kissing at Andrew's neck and ear.

"You want to talk about joining Connor?" Neil asked, not particularly wanting to start that conversation himself.

"No." Andrew answered.

"Want to talk about Uncle Thomas and what we're going to do with Azeel?"

"Nope." Andrew popped the p in a mocking way.

"Want to make out on the cold as balls roof until Matt or Nicky call one of us wondering where the fuck we are and why we don't have the snacks they asked for?"

Andrew snorted before pushing his back against Neil's to get him off and then standing. "Come on, Junkie. Let's indulge those idiot teammates of yours."

"Ours. Idiot teammates of _ours_."

The blond just walked away. "Whatever."

There was a vibration in his pocket and Neil pulled out his phone to check who it was.

He went completely red as he saw Nicky's text.

 _'So, we weren't snooping, but we found something long and hard and apparently it vibrates. Anything you wanna talk about?_ _😉'_

Quickly Neil texted back.

 _'Do not joke about that with Andrew. I'm serious Nicky, he will kill you. Put whatever you found back where you found it and never mention it again. HE WILL KILL YOU.'_

Damnit, they should not have left all of their teammates alone in their room!

New Years day was spent as far away from crowds as possible, meaning that Neil and Andrew had locked the door to their room, turned up the TV, turned off their phones, and ignored the pounding on the door by an exuberant Nicky trying to convince them to go out into the city to enjoy the night. Apparently, Dan had convinced everyone to go out into a club that night and dance the new year in style. Andrew was not about to do that willingly, nor if someone threatened him. He'd rather just die. So Neil decided to stay with him, calling on one Azeel to watch over Kevin in their stead. His cousin had come so quickly, Neil guessed he'd already followed them to NYC and was just keeping to the shadows until Neil had actually called on him.

Since the meeting with the Bratva's…whatever Petrov was, head? Spokesperson? Neil wasn't sure, but he knew for certain that the actual leader of the Russian mob was not about to go to a Holiday Inn just to see some snot nosed boys who had a talent for languages; Neil and Andrew had spoken briefly about what they'd like to do to protect themselves and their family.

Azeel, while still part of the Hatford family, was more a free agent than anything, with the job parameters of 'Convince the kid to bow.' Which Az took to mean, do whatever Abram ask, and whatever he doesn't. Andrew suggested they use it.

With things coming to head around them, all the dealings they were involved in, all of the groups out to get them, and everything else they have to handle, it was getting harder and harder to maintain a front in front of their team. Kevin knew more than anyone, but they were getting odd looks from _everyone_. Aaron had been eyeing Andrew with suspicion and confusion and Neil had gotten some odd questions from Seth and Allison. If they could help it, Neil wanted his family of friends as far away from mafia wars as possible.

Andrew had come up with the suggestion of offering Thomas a way into America with Neil and Andrew heading the US branch of operations. It was a good plan, considering a lot of the people who flee England went to America or Australia, it also helped that they could hit Canada if need be. To have that far a reach would make the Hatford clan invaluable to the MI6, and solidify them as the most powerful group in Europe, on par with the Russians and Italians.

Neil wasn't sure if he wanted to head a branch family though. If he were honest, he still wanted to play Exy. He was in likely the best form he'd ever been, and though athletes tend to have a short career span, Neil was determined to stay in the game for as long as he could. Heading a group who specialized in organized crime was more stress and work than Neil thought he could handle, but maybe not if they worked together. Maybe even with a little outside help if they chose their people correctly. Depending on who they had as subordinates, it would be easy to trust the day to day running of the group to others and focus themselves on exy until the end of their careers.

All of it left Neil with a headache and more tired than afternoon practices.

He was laying sideways in bed, head pillowed on Andrew's stomach, his eyes closed and breathing calm as he listened to the rustle of Andrew flipping pages in his book and the knocking that came in intervals from their hotel room door. Neither of them inspired him to move. Even less so when Andrew's hand fell to his head and started to scratch little shocks of pure ecstasy into his scalp.

He was practically humming as he floated in the space between asleep and awake, drowning in the feeling of Andrew's hand tenderly moving down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. Smooth fingers glided over scarred tissue and never paused or hesitated as Andrew continued to touch and caress.

A sharp little gasp parted his lips as a carefully placed nail passed over his nipple.

"'Drew." Neil breathed out the name, and then choked on it when the feeling came again. The soft pad of Andrew's pointer finger running circles around his nipple, pebbling it and warming Neil's body quickly.

"They stopped." Andrew observed emotionlessly.

Neil opened his eyes to look at the blond only to find him looking at the door. That's when Neil noticed that there was no more knocking. Hadn't been for the last while meaning either they were biding their time or they'd really given up. Neil didn't care either way as Andrew started plucking at his nipple, nimble fingers teasing gently.

"Mmmm…." Neil relished the feeling of the idle touch. Arching his chest up into Andrew's hand to feel more, to get more contact, more anything. The sleepiness he'd been feeling was quickly turning to something else as it coiled in his stomach.

Desire and want and need all very familiar to him now when it came to Andrew.

"What do you want, Neil?" Andrew's steady voice asked quietly as he kept playing with the expanse of Neil's chest.

He took a moment to think about the question. Then he decided.

"Can I ride you?"

Andrew's fingers paused. Neil knew why.

They'd been doing a lot of that this week. Usually, sex for them was more than just fucking. They used hands, mouths, they were adept at grinding together, bodies pressed close and hot until they both came, Andrew also liked using his fingers. Driving Neil to insanity on the tips of his fingers. Yet lately, Neil had wanted full out sex more than usual.

"Why?' The question came like Neil knew it would. And Neil answered it honestly.

"We don't get enough privacy to do it often. We have it now and I want to take advantage of it. We can manage a quick handjob or a blowjob anywhere, but to have you inside me, takes us longer than a few minutes." Neil didn't move or open his eyes as Andrew deliberated his words.

After a while, he got his answer.

"Get up."

He did not need to be told twice. Sleepiness be damned, he was up in seconds, hands already gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and off. After that his sweatpants were the next to go. The chill of the room was subtle, the heating working wonders despite the unending cold outside.

Andrew watched from his possession on his back on the bed. He threw his book to the bedside table and waited. Neil didn't need instructions. He went for Andrew's bag on the second bed in the room and rummaged around until he found the lube, he also found the toys they'd used only once more since the night they bought it. Neil stared at them for a moment, thinking.

"Did your brain break or something? What are you waiting for?" Andrew scowled.

Neil picked something up and turned back to the blond, holding it with one finger to show it to Andrew.

"On you. Yes or no?" He asked, evenly.

No one who didn't know him would have seen the flash of surprise and then hesitation on his face. He considered it and Neil let him, staying still and quiet as it was debated in Andrew's head.

The slim cock ring was small by anyone's standards, but it did stretch even if the grip was tight. They'd used it two ways. The first had been with it on top of Neil's balls, making the maddening vibrations course up and down his shaft, that had been their first night with the toy. The second had been used while Andrew fucked him, it was wrapped around Neil's cock and balls, leaving the vibrating little bullet shaped machine just under Neil's sac and near the sensitive valley of skin that decimated Neil's mind. He'd cum twice, despite the ring, on Andrew's cock before Andrew had finally cum himself. They figured out together that while the right grip around the base of Neil's cock prevented him from cumming too quickly, the same grip around Neil's balls didn't prevent anything of the sort.

With that in mind, Neil had the idea to wrap the ring around Andrew's base. Keep him hard and vibrating inside Neil for as long as they could both last. The choice was still all on Andrew though.

There was a scowl on his face, intent and desire battling it out.

It took a long couple of silent moments for the blond to decide.

"Give me."

Neil tossed it at him.

He watched Andrew slip the ring over his head and then down his shaft. He watched Andrew settled the ring on top of his sac and adjust it to be both comfortable and restricting. His partner was breathing raggedly by the time he was done, and the vibrating bullet wasn't even turned on yet.

"Come here." Andrew called, and Neil went, a bottle of lube in his hand.

In this at least, he didn't need direction. Handing the bottle to Andrew, he turned and straddled Andrew's waist, his back to Andrew. When their cocks rubbed together, Neil moaned and he heard Andrew's gasp despite the other man's attempts to stifle it. His dick must be more sensitive with the ring on. Leaning forward over Andrew's legs, Neil waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Fingers teased his hole, slippery with the lube and careful with the touch. This part Andrew had a habit of being careful with, likely because no one was ever careful with him but Neil. He ran circles around the pucker until Neil began to relax, until his finger slipped in with absolutely no resistance and Neil's groan came from deep in his throat.

Andrew prepped him with a steady and firm sort of care that Neil was used to but adored none-the-less. One finger began two and then three and Neil was panting, hips pushing back softly with the pump of Andrew's fingers.

"Enough." Andrew's voice echoed in the room, gravely with his arousal. "You're ready."

He was, and he knew it, but the fell of Andrew's fingers stroking him from the inside, skimming over his prostate just to tease at the sensation was pure bliss. Still, he knew Andrew's cock would be even better.

Grabbing the lube from Andrew, Neil gave him a questioning look. When Andrew nodded, Neil poured the lube on his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up as much as possible. Apparently not enough though because Andrew hissed when Neil coated his cock with the slick substance.

"Fuck, Josten, hurry the fuck up." Andrew muttered through grit teeth and Neil had to grin.

Pleasure wasn't easy for Andrew. Taking it, allowing himself to feel it, was always a bit of a battle and Neil knew that it would always be. Too much pleasure and Andrew would lose control and that wasn't something Andrew liked to do at all.

Carefully positioning himself above the long hard length, Neil held Andrew steady with one hand and then sank down, impaling himself slowly with the most decadent moan crawling up his chest and out his lips. His head was thrown back but he hadn't even noticed doing it.

Strong hands gripped his waist, not controlling his movements but more holding on. When Neil looked down to check on Andrew, he found hooded eyes watching him and grit teeth snarling almost viciously. Neil smiled in the face of it. The hands squeezed his hips a little harder in warning before letting up.

When Neil began to move, he lost every thought in his head. His hands were on Andrew's chest and they stayed there, knowing that Andrew didn't like being felt up when he was like this. On his back and struggling with bliss. Instead he focused on finding the right angle to position his hips so that Andrew's cock head brushed roughly against his prostate with every rock of his hips. When he found it, he nearly screamed.

One of Andrew's hands left Neil's hip but Neil wasn't even paying attention to that anymore. He did stop when Andrew told him to though, sitting there with a whine still impaled on Andrew's cock and desperate to be allowed to move. Andrew's arm reached behind him for a second and then…

"Fuck!"

That had been both of them, Andrew's low and guttural while Neil's was more a rush of breathless air.

Andrew had turned on the vibrating bullet.

"Oh shit, 'Drew…" Neil's hips moved on their own. Lifting and lowering himself with strong legs and rolling just to feel that cock hit all of his walls as it shook violently inside him. It was duller than the toy had been but there was something so arousing in knowing it was Andrew instead of a toy that Neil completely lost it.

He came in moments but he didn't stop there.

Bleary eyed and barely conscious of what he was doing, Neil kept moving, up and down in a rocking motion that just…it was killing him. Oh god he was going to die like this, and he was not even going to complain about it.

Neil was lost in sensation when there was a growl under his palms and suddenly the world spun.

Andrew surged forward, lunging at Neil and toppling him onto his back so he was the one on top.

"Want to keep going?" The blond asked harshly, face screwed up as if he were in pain.

"Yes! Fuck 'Drew, yes!" Neil shouted as his arms came around Andrew's neck and his legs were hiked up onto the crook of Andrew's elbows. After that he was completely and utterly gone.

He didn't notice the sound of fireworks, it didn't matter when the echoes of '2…1…Happy New Year' echoed from outside their window.

What mattered was that one stuttered moment when Andrew pulled out to pull off the cock ring and then being filled again and again.

When Andrew came inside him, Neil came too.

It took them 10 minutes to gather enough strength to take a shower, and Neil couldn't smother his smile the entire time, nor the look of utter dopey satisfaction that made Andrew scowl at him and push his face away.

When they laid down to sleep, Neil's phone vibrated and Neil debated just leaving it, but it could be one of his friends in trouble, so he checked it despite his better judgment. He should have just let it go.

Nicky: _'Hey, if you aren't going to use that awesome looking play thing you got, can I have it tonight?'_

Neil: _'I'm going to kill you, Nicky.'_


	29. Filling in the Blank

Having been the only ones to drive to NY, Andrew and Neil made their way back to South Carolina on the 1st of January, leaving the rest of the Foxes to get themselves to the airport at their own time, though they were all scheduled to fly back on the 2nd.

Neil drove the first half of the journey, the quiet between in and Andrew comfortable and thoughtful at once.

Neil's body still buzzed with the memories of only hours before, aching in the best ways and he reveled in it in silence, though his eyes wandered over to Andrew every few moments, despite Andrew focusing intently on his phone.

They didn't speak until it was Andrew's turn to drive.

"Moreau asked if we could find him a place. Do you want to tell him about the Trojans?" Andrew asked, calm as he settled into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat only slightly.

"I'll call him later. So he's finally awake?" Neil held open a bag of jellybeans into the space between them, and smiled when Andrew reached for them blindly. The blond popped nearly 10 of them in his mouth at once with no regard to flavors or colors.

"This morning, around 3. First thing he asked is if he'd be able to play again." Andrew sneered. "Fucking junkies. Addicts every fucking one of you."

Neil grinned back, not willing to mention that Andrew liked it too.

"What would you be doing if you didn't play exy? Die in a ditch somewhere?" Neil shot back instead.

"Something like that."

"Yeah exactly. Instead, you're in a car with me, a team with your twin, on okay terms with your cousin. Suck it up, Minyard."

The glare he got back was beautiful and the red-head had to suppress a laugh with pretzels.

"I hope you realize the consequences to your big mouth?"

That was it, Neil burst out laughing, only to choke on it a moment later. Teasing. Andrew hardly ever teased. He'd gotten better at allowing it, at falling out of his silence, at communicating more effortlessly, but teasing was always hard for Andrew. Neil loved it when it happened anyways.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't get the Maserati I left sitting in the drive way at the house in Columbia." Neil shot back.

The sharp look he got was nice. It was also a question though, so Neil answered it. "Manny just dropped it off today. He actually got it at a good price." He pulled out the keys he'd stashed in his back pocket before they'd left the hotel. It'd been in the bedside drawer of their Hilton suite during their second day there, so Neil knew that someone had dropped it off, and Manny confirmed.

Andrew's hand was fast to reach out and snatch the key right out of Neil's open hand. When he stuffed it into his own pocket, Neil knew they would be headed to Columbia first just so Andrew could see the Maserati.

It wouldn't be long now before Raven fans trashed everyone's cars, and having the Maserati as a back-up made Neil feel a bit better. He thought about getting Allison and Matt new cars too, but he knew it wasn't practical. Allison had money and she wouldn't accept it, and Matt was much too proud to allow it. Neil would have to deal with it.

"Is Azeel still with Kevin and Aaron?" Andrew asked a few more hours into the drive.

"He is. Texts every few minutes. He's worried about the impact of this Busan guy is going to have on the system in America. Some families, especially the newer ones still keep roots in their origins. Ever since 9/11 America's been on edge with 'Terrorists', so having someone from that general area trying to settle a base in America and sending spies to learn from some of the most notorious crime families is going to unsettle most of them. He suggests we have contingency plans in place in case the Moriyamas or my father take advantage of the lax in security and make a move on us. My father will go for me directly, but the Moriyamas will aim for the team. Despite the media coverage on their games, I don't doubt Riko or Tetsuji would be happier if the Foxes were unable to play in the Championships. We already beat the Ravens once this year, one more defeat and they'd really be torn down."

"Which is the goal in the first place." Andrew pointed out.

"Sure, for us. For them its kin to losing their empire. The family focuses on one thing for each branch. The main, crime, the side, Exy. To have Tetsuji or Riko lose would be a disgrace to the family in the eyes of everyone who knows the truth and Ichirou knows that. If the Ravens lose, Ichirou is bound to cut off the entire branch before letting it affect the main family."

"Which is the goal in the first place." Andrew echoed one more time, bored.

Neil rolled his eyes. "Yes. Point. Still though, we need Ichirou out of the picture all together. He'll still come after me after everything settles down. My mother stole from his family, he won't let it go no matter what it means."

"Do you want to think more about joining Manson? Or do you want to talk about manning the American branch of the Hatfords. Both options keep you safe."

"Us. Both options keep us safe." Neil frowned. He didn't particularly want to be involved with his family, but Manson's empire was built on Irish bones. Even if they were accepted, they'd be discriminated against inside the organization because they weren't Irish at all. If Connor actually made Neil a boss, shit would hit the fan quickly and the inner circle would rise up to take Connor himself down. The main thing about criminal organization built on the 'Family' system, was the roots. "Our best bet is the Hatfords, but neither of us knows what it would mean to run a branch family in a different country."

"We figure it out. It's protection."

"We've already stopped translating for most of the unreasonable families that demanded to meet us. We only have the Italians, Russian, and Connor at our backs now." Neil pointed out.

"That's the whole point. To join the Hatfords wouldn't necessarily keep us from our neutrality."

Neil thought about it. Andrew had a point. British crime families didn't come to the US often, and the ones who did often times splintered. If the Hatfords expanded with Neil and Andrew as heads of the branch family, it wouldn't stop them from making deals and maintaining neutrality concerning the other organizations in the country. They could establish themselves as a sort of Switzerland, refusing to take sides in wars and agreeing to work with any family they deemed alright. They'd met Petrov, Manson, and if they really wanted to they could get in touch with Di Rossi too.

Antoni Di Rossi headed the Italians, and he'd shown an interest in meeting the translator with exceptional skills working between multiple families. When Manny sent their rejections, Di Rossi hadn't taken it as hard as some of the others. He'd continued business as usual, sending sensitive documents for translation like he didn't even care if any information leaked.

Andrew guessed the reasoning had to do with how wide spread the Italian mafia really was. Then again, given the information on the documents they'd translated, Neil had thought it was a test. Di Rossi was judging their trustworthiness in his own way. They'd obviously passed because more illegal materials had been sent to them every month.

Not even the Russian had given them this kind of trust, and even Connor kept them out of the inner workings of the organization, but Di Rossi didn't. Neil had gone through so many contracts with high rollers, and politicians that he was sure he wouldn't trust any form of government ever in his life, if he ever had trust there to begin with.

"So when do you want to tell Azeel?" Neil asked, knowing that they'd finally decided.

Andre was quiet a moment as he drove. Getting off on the exit for Columbia.

They were nearly home when Andrew spoke up. "We don't."

Neil shot him a questioning look, but didn't bother opening his mouth. Like he thought, Andrew explained on his own time.

"We see how far dear Uncle Thomas is willing to go. With Azeel here for a few months now, I'm sure the top dog is a bit on edge. We only talk if he comes himself, even better if he sends that cousin of yours."

Neil nodded, understanding.

If they were going to actually do this, demand to open a branch family overseas, then they needed to do it face to face. They already had their leverage, but they needed Thomas and Eliza desperate. It shouldn't take too long now.

When Andrew finally pulled into their street and saw the shiny black car in their driveway, he nearly stopped the car right there. Neil smiled as they closed in and Andrew parked the GS on the street and was instantly out of the car.

Before Neil could even unbuckle his seatbelt, he saw Andrew standing at the hood of the Maserati, hand running reverently over the metallic black paint job. The blond dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, getting inside, turning the engine over, and then waiting. Neil got the hint.

He was out of the GS and into the Maserati in seconds, and then they were gone.

Neil felt at home as the seat seemed to cradle him, the leather smelling new and the engine growling soft in his ears as Andrew directed them wherever. He didn't even care.

They drove for the better part of the rest of the day, only returning home in the middle of the night and crashing side by side on their bed. Neil didn't say anything when Andrew's arm buried itself under his pillow, his back feeling the heat of Andrew's chest despite the inch of space still between their bodies. He sighed though when Andrew's lips teased at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine before Andrew settled, forehead against Neil's upper back.

They slept in until late afternoon. Neil couldn't help but think about how he'd spent this moment before. He'd watched the ball drop on tv with Wymack, supporting so much stiches and blood that he'd nearly fainted from pain multiple times before Wymack forced pain pills down his throat and sent him to bed. On January 2nd, he'd been in the stadium, thinking about Andrew's return on Tuesday, and the last 4 months of the championship.

Now he had Andrew beside him on the drive back to Palmetto, knowing that they'd be going with Wymack to pick everyone up at the airport in less than a few hours. He also didn't have a number on his cheek. If there was anything that made Neil smile brightly at the moment, it was that singular fact. He didn't have a number on his cheek.

On Tuesday, the day he was supposed to go pick up Andrew from Easthaven with the cousins and Kevin, Neil spent most of it in their dorm room, Andrew eating ice-cream with his legs thrown over Neil's lap, and Neil munching on popcorn as they watched one of Andrew's game shows.

Nicky walked in and eyed them critically before he shook his head.

"I swear, it's like you two are married." Nicky muttered. "If Aaron hadn't found that toy in your duffle, I'd swear that you two were abstinent."

Neil squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Andrew's stiffen by his side, his legs instantly swinging to the floor as Nicky made his way to the kitchen almost like he hadn't just signed his own suicide note.

Andrew wasn't having it. Before Neil could stop him, one of the thin black knives He'd bought for Andrew as a Christmas gift was out of its sheath and flung expertly at the wall by Nicky's head. When it thudded there, Nicky squeaked and jumped away, wild scared eyes flying instantly to Andrew who hand another knife in hand and held in a throwing position.

Nicky got about three seconds to register it before the second knife left Andrew's hand and went right for Nicky.

"What the fuck! Andrew!" Nicky yelled moving away. The tall cousin stared horrified at the knife as it thudded into the kitchen cabinet where his head had been.

"Shit! Fuck Nicky, I told you not to." Neil yelled, but he made no move to stop Andrew as another knife slipped free.

"Holy shit!" Nicky screamed as he ran for the door.

The knife flew through the air, and thumped against the front door as Nicky pulled it open.

"Fuck!" Nicky's high shout was getting everyone's attrition and it was clear as he pulled the door open to find two of the upperclassmen behind it. Matt and Seth stared at Nicky as Nicky stared back at them, but all three started to move the second another knife came flying right into the jam of the door.

Seth and Matt yelled out in surprise as Nicky screamed and flew through the door, pulling it closed behind them.

Neil had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Andrew was on his feet, expression furious and the final knife of the set held tightly between his thumb and first two fingers.

"Damn, you're aims better than it used to be." Neil said, when he'd finally stifled his amusement.

Andrew's angry eyes turned to him, but Neil just smiled back.

"When?" Andrew grunted.

"When we were meeting the Bratva. We left them alone in our room. Nicky texted me making jokes about it, I told him to never do that to you where you could hear it. Apparently, he forgot." Neil grinned, more amused about it now than embarrassed.

Andrew growled, the sound making Neil shiver a bit and his eyes drop closed. Andrew must have noticed because the sound cut off abruptly and Neil couldn't stifle his smile.

"They don't get to dig into my things." Andrew said, giving his reasoning for the reaction he had. Making it clear to Neil that he wasn't embarrassed about it either.

"I know. I don't know why they decided to dig into our bags. Not that we really hid the toys since we used it that night too." Neil remembered Andrew's mouth around his cock as the toy fucked in and out of him. After he'd cum, Andrew had let Neil suck him off too while the toy had vibrated and rotated deep inside him, making Neil moan around Andrew's dick. It was a tame night.

Andrew's eyes burned dirty gold, and Neil licked his lips.

They were dragged away from each other as the door was pulled open and a confused looking Kevin poked his head in and looked around. His green eyes took in the knives sticking out of walls and wood all around the far room, and then he was gone again.

Andrew snorted his amusement before he moved to collect his blades.

One on the wall, the next from the cabinet, and the last two from the back of the door and the doorway. He slid them effortlessly back into the bands and the built-in sheaths there.

They'd been a set of 5, slim, and easier to go unnoticed under the black bands. It had been the perfect presents, and Andrew had been able to keep two of the older knives tucked into his boots just in case. Neil had gotten the other two for much the same reason. Andrew now carried around 8 knives, while Neil only had the two from the old set and the longer, thicker one he usually kept sheathed to the small of his back.

Andrew's Christmas present had apparently been the toys, or so he said, but Neil knew better when he found the newest pair of exy shoes in a box under their bed in Columbia, tied with an orange bandana that had big straight fox ears sown into it. Neil had laughed hard when he found it, and instantly tied the bandana to hold his hair back as he tried the shoes on. Like always, they fit perfectly.

His gifts from the rest of the Foxes had been thoughtful too. Nicky getting matching black jackets for Andrew and Neil just like before. Dan getting them all bottles of vodka flavored specifically for each of the cousins. Matt had gotten Neil friendship bracelets he'd jokingly presented to Neil on one knee like a marriage proposal. Allison gave him home-made coupons for Reynolds Haircuts, while Seth bought him some expensive looking scar-cream that Neil was sure Allison had paid for. Renee was more practical, getting him and Andrew a silver lighter with N&A engraved on the front. Neil laughed and Andrew looked uninterested, but Neil didn't miss the way he pocketed the lighter anyways.

Neil for his part had gotten pretty much everyone the same things. Orange matching hoodies.

Everyone had laughed hysterically for a few hours before nearly all of them pulled the hoodies on and spent all of Christmas day wearing them as they explored NY. The only one who didn't was Aaron who still wore the jacket with the foam finger taped to the back. Even Andrew had raised an eyebrow at him before he pulled the damn hoodie on and stuffed his hands into the kangaroo pockets like it didn't matter a bit that the bright orange was gaudy as all fuck.

Aaron was the next one to pull the dorm room door open, and he looked at Andrew who stood in front of it, one of the knives still in his hand. Before Aaron could move, Andrew had a hand fisted into the front of the other twin's shirt and was pulling Aaron into the room. He shut the door forcefully before slamming Aaron against it.

Aaron squawked indignant, as he brought his hand up to hold onto Andrew's wrist.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing snooping into my bag?" Andrew asked low, his face close to Aaron's.

Aaron for his part when from afraid to disgusted in seconds.

"What the fuck were you doing with a god damn sex toy in-"

Andrew pulled Aaron off the door and slammed him into it again, getting Aaron to shut up.

"Let's try that again." Andrew's monotone made the threat in his voice clear and Aaron glared back. "What do you think you were doing digging into my bag?"

Aaron remained stubbornly silent for only a moment, before his face caved and he flushed red.

"Allison." He said through grit teeth.

Andrew didn't speak again, merely raised an eyebrow. Neil got off the couch and made his way over, wanting to hear this one too.

"Allison bet me that I wouldn't be able to…She made a bet that there was probably lube and condoms in your bag." The twin looked so uncomfortable and grossed out that Neil couldn't stop the bark of laughter that came out of his mouth. Andrew ignored him but Aaron's eyes were on him in seconds, the glare full of death.

"And instead you find something much more interesting. Tell me, did Reynolds win her bet?"

Aaron's head shook, his hands trying to pry Andrew's off him with no success. "No. I didn't tell them. I just…I told Nicky."

"Like Nicky could keep his mouth shut." Neil cut in, smiling none-the-less. He'd gotten over the initial embarrassment by now, and couldn't help finding Aaron's disgust amusing. He'd been the one to go searching for shit in the first place, it's his own fault. "Did you enjoy what you found? Was it worth it?" Neil pushed a little.

Aaron's face was bright red and Neil was sure there was murderous intent there, but Andrew instantly took his twin's attention for his own when he shook the other blond slightly. "Are you going to try something like that again? Are you going to go looking into my things just because some blonde bitch told you to?"

Aaron bit his tongue and Neil could see his face twist with regret and rage, but at least he started shaking his head.

"Words, Aaron. Use your words."

"N-no." Aaron grit out.

Instantly, Andrew let him go, stepping back and running into Neil's chest. Neil didn't move and neither did Andrew as they both watched Aaron scramble out of the room.

"Well, then. That was entertaining." Neil mumbled, his amused grin still on his face.

Andrew hummed before moving back to the couch and grabbing the controller to start rapidly channel surfing. Neil went to join them and there was quiet between them again.

Neil spent a few moments responding to some of his cousin's texts, always short and detached but it didn't seem to stop Azeel, before Nicky finally decided to get in touch.

Nicky: Is it safe?

Neil: I told you not to do that. Didn't I warn you or did you just not believe me?

Nicky: It just came out!

Neil: Just like Andrew's knives just came out too.

Nicky: Neil!

Neil: I have no sympathy for you, Nicky. You guys invaded our privacy and then decided to tease us about it. You get what you paid for.

Nicky: Fine. Okay. I get it, can I come back into the room now?

Neil: You can try.

Nicky: Neil!

Neil: Nicky…

Nicky: Fuck it, I'm sleeping on Matt's sofa.

Neil: Smart move.

Nicky: You two are fucking made for each other.

Neil: Maybe.

Nicky: It was just a joke.

Neil: Did Andrew look amused?

Nicky: Fuck, he looked like he was going to kill me?

Neil: He wouldn't. We need you alive for the Championships, but he would have injured you pretty badly. His aim has gotten good lately.

Nicky: Oh god, Neil.

Neil: What are you going to do next time?

Nicky: Listen to you. .

Neil: Good. Go to sleep, don't come back until tomorrow.

Nicky: Fine…fine. I'm sorry.

Neil: Sure.

"Nicky said he's sorry." Neil spoke aloud for the first time in half an hour and Andrew flicked a glance at him, unimpressed. Neil just shrugged back.

At least this was better than what had happened before.

The team meeting the next day set up their game schedules. January 12th would be their away game with Texas It'll be their first time flying since the beginning of the season and Neil knew that Andrew was uneasy about it. On the 19thwould be their rematch with Belmonte and also a home game, while the 26th was away against Arkansas.

Despite coming in first during the banquet, Tetsuji had done some string pulling. They'd re-tallied the scores and the goals, and suddenly, it was the Ravens in first. Neil wasn't sure what would make Tetsuji do that, seeing as two out of the Big Three were in the odds bracket, but he could guess. He needed Riko to look good if he wanted to save his nephew's worthless life. Riko needed to put on a good show above all else, and that meant not risking another loss until the last match of the Championships. If Riko couldn't prove himself to Ichirou, it was over for him.

Without Neil injured this time from an impromptu trip to the Nest, Texas didn't stand a chance and neither did Belmonte, though Neil was weary of that game in particular. It had been leaving the locker rooms at Belmonte that Nathan found the opportunity to kidnap Neil, and for some reason, especially with the unrest overseas, Neil was nearly certain that his father would try again. This time though, Andrew knew exactly what to plan for and Neil knew he wasn't helpless. If they could warn Wymack and Renee, the team would be safe enough for Neil and Andrew to take care of the men who came for him.

They were also back to the meet and greets with Bee, despite the fact that Neil had already been to regularly scheduled sessions with her since the last semester. He'd borrowed the car every Thursday for his sessions while Andrew went to his normal Wednesday ones.

With the Foxes slew of success though, came the press. Despite the amount of them that hounded the Foxes for most of the months following the Ravens defeat, Neil had managed to keep himself out of the spotlight. Everyone talked about him, but no one spoke to him directly, but according to Wymack, that would change. The board wanted them to fan the flames of their fame, to push the crowd to root for the underdog. There would be more cameras during games, more interviews before and after them, and less privacy for the Foxes in general. Neil was almost disappointed with that, because he knew that he'd been unable to keep his mouth shut in the end and it would cost his team something.

When Andrew had told him to just not talk, Neil knew that was an impossibility just as he was sure Andrew did too. Neil had triggers, and unfortunately the press knew quite a few of them and because of Tetsuji and his Ravens, they would soon know more.

Between Wednesday's meeting and their first death match of the Championships, Neil got in touch with Jean Moreau and told him about the Trojans. The dean of Edgar Allen had to be contacted and with Renee's help, Jean was released from his contract with the Ravens while the Ravens themselves went into a local investigation, meaning Tetsuji was too busy playing nice to plan anything, but Riko wasn't. Neil needed to be careful and with Manny's help and contacts it was the best they could do.

Azeel spoke to them often, appearing at the Tower with food for everyone and it wasn't long before his cousin seemed to make himself right at home with the rest of the Foxes, even if Andrew and Neil avoided the 25-year-old man like he was ground zero for the zombie apocalypse. Nicky had gotten on so well with Azeel that the two were often off together, which worked to an extent because it kept Nicky out of everyone else's hair. When Aaron asked about it, Nicky had shrugged.

"Azeel says he's asexual. He's not interested in sex of any kind, so I kinda like him as a friend. I can flirt all I want and he knows it's just for fun and he does it back, there's no pressure and he's nice to me. It's more than I can say for people in this building."

Aaron had rolled his eyes, but Andrew and Neil had shared a look. They'd been on the edge of telling Azeel to back off completely, but with the new attachment Nicky had to the man, there wouldn't be a chance.

Neil had brought this up with Bee during their first session of the semester.

"What is it you're really worried about? Azeel seems to be different than the rest of his family if what you told me is anything to go by." Bee had asked, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate.

Neil held his own bottle of water, his eyes on the glass figures he knew came from Andrew. He didn't really know how to say it, so he kept silent, trying to find something that fit what he felt, the uneasiness of having Azeel suddenly twining his way into Neil's life.

Bee could see his mind running, so she stepped in again. "Do you want me to tell you what I think, or do you want to tell me instead?"

Neil's eyes went to her face and he shrugged. Bee took it as the invitation it was.

"Well, I think you're scared that you might actually start to care for Azeel."

Neil scowled at her words at first, but when he opened his mouth to deny it, he stopped. Yeah, okay, he could see it. "Why would I be scared to care about Azeel?" Neil pressed, looking for that answer himself.

Bee smiled a bit at him, before shrugging too. "My best guess? Because Azeel may care about his family more than you and your Foxes. If you let him too close, if you allow him into your group, you don't believe he'll choose you when he's given an ultimatum. Also, I think that you're afraid your affection for him would be turned against you by his father."

Bee didn't usually do this kind of thing. She was one to wait for Neil to put his mind and feelings into words; to find the path for himself. Somehow though, her saying the words made it easier to swallow. If he'd found all of that out by himself, he would have just pushed Azeel away, knowing that the fear was valid and the threat was too much, but to have Bee place it in front of him, made him think beyond that fear.

"It's a valid reason." Neil said, leaning back into the soft chair across the coffee table from Bee's.

"It is. But you must know that if you keep him at arm's length, then you don't give him another option but to choose his family. You said your cousin looks like he's starved for affection and maybe understanding. That he wants to feel worthy of something and that he wants approval. You're good at reading people, Neil, but you aren't perfect at it. Do you think maybe Azeel could learn that approval doesn't have to come from his father?"

Neil closed his eyes as he thought.

It had been weeks since Azeel last mentioned returning to England. Back in the beginning of his stay, it was every other word. 'For the family', 'the family needs you', 'you can't just ignore your family', always on and on about the Hatford legacy, the family empire, but in the last few weeks, Azeel hadn't spoken about his family at all.

He'd been enjoying his time in South Carolina. The trip to New York. The sense of belonging that the Foxes usually had for other broken individuals. Especially his friendship with Nicky. The only thing Azeel didn't have, was a connection to Neil, and by the looks his older cousin kept sending him, Neil knew that it was something Azeel wanted.

Truly the man was not meant for a life of crime. He wasn't hard and he wasn't able to mask his emotions well at all. He wanted connections to people too much, he wanted to be a part of something, to be one of the gang, and to belong somewhere and Neil could sympathize with that feeling. The Foxes gave him a home. And maybe that was something Azeel was still looking for.

Neil heaved a loud and long sigh as he opened his eyes and looked into Bee's expectant gaze. She could see that he'd finally reasoned it out and was waiting for him to let her into his head. So he did.

"He needs a family that actually gives a shit about him. He might not be broken like us, but I think he'd qualify as a Fox. Like Allison, like Nicky, everyone has looked down on him all his life and he's been okay with it so far. Maybe we are showing him that it isn't as okay as he thought it was."

Bee's smile let him know that she'd come to that same conclusion as well. Neil smiled back, thinking that maybe he'd invite his cousin for dinner sometime this week.

He met up with Aaron at the GS and they both drove back to the stadium in silence. He and Aaron weren't ever going to get along, but Neil had been around long enough for Aaron to finally realize that he wasn't going anywhere and he needed to just deal with it or risk being pissed off all of the time. It helped that Neil was nice to Katelyn most days. It helped that Neil had been the one to get Andrew to give Aaron an out. They weren't friends, but they didn't attack each other. It was enough.

They ended up not going to Columbia the next day because Neil had wanted the time to talk to Azeel and Aaron wanted to spend it with Katelyn. Nicky wasn't happy, he enjoyed their time at Eden's more than just about anything, and Kevin only shrugged, knowing that he could get drunk just about anywhere, he didn't need a club for that.

So it was Friday night when Andrew and Neil passed by an apartment complex just outside of the university and waited while Neil dialed Azeel's number. It was picked up in seconds.

"Cousin!" Azeel shouted enthusiastically and Neil had to take the phone away from his ear with a wince before he was able to reply.

"Are you home?"

There was a pause, but then Azeel seemed to come back to himself. "I am, why?"

"Come downstairs. We're picking you up for dinner."

Silence.

"Az?"

"Y-you're serious?"

"As long as you don't talk about our family, yes. But if you say 'family' or 'Hatford' at any point, me and Andrew are leaving and you can find your own way home." Neil threatened.

"Fuck, whatever. I'll be right down!"

Neil hung up at the dial tone and sighed, wondering if he'd made the right choice in this one. He turned to look at Andrew only to find Andrew already looking at him.

Neil shrugged at the silent question, and Andrew's eyes narrowed.

Neil frowned, his own glare in place now.

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes before letting the silent conversation go.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but he's my cousin. He could be useful."

"He could be annoying."

"Well so is Nicky, but we still handle him. Give me this, 'Drew. He's my cousin and he's a Fox just like the rest of us."

"Shit fine. Damnit. I'm going to regret this."

They'd always been good at the silent conversations.


	30. The Meaning of Family

Okay, so this was only slightly awkward.

Sitting next to Andrew and across from Azeel at a dinner down the street from campus hadn't been Neil's best idea, especially as his cousin seemed to look around almost stressfully and stretch out the silence between all three until it was uncomfortable for everyone involved.

"Az, are you okay?" Neil tried, his thigh pressed tight to Andrew's under the table even as Andrew stared unnervingly at the man obviously trying valiantly not to panic. Obviously, Nicky had been telling stories, which to Neil was odd because Azeel came from a crime family. Why would Andrew's brand of violence and detachment mean anything to him?

Azeel's eyes widened as they finally land on Neil and stay there for more than 10 seconds. "I-I'm fine, Abram." The black haired teal eyed man smiled sweetly at being asked.

Andrew snorted, elbowing Neil in the side. "Well, he's definitely related to you."

Neil frowned back at him but Azeel just looked confused. Andrew didn't look inclined to explain, so the conversation flickered out like a flame with no oxygen. They were saved by the waitress.

Tatania smiled softly, not a false expression but a tired one as her gaze raked over all of them before settling on Andrew specifically. No question just waiting.

Andrew flicked her a glance and nodded, a small show of acknowledgement and understanding.

Tatania's attention turned to Neil and her smile got a little brighter. Neil smiled back.

"The usual, Tatania, thank you."

When she turned to Azeel, the man flailed a bit, instantly grabbing the menu that had been left on the table and skimmed it quickly. Neil decided to take pity on the flustered idiot.

"An earl tea with milk and sugar for now, he'll decide on something to eat later." Neil told her and she nodded before turning and returning to the back.

"Damn, she didn't even say a word." Azeel marveled.

Neil snorted. "Andrew's been coming here since his freshman year. It took Tatania two days before she figured out what worked best with Andrew. If the order changes he says so, but otherwise, they communicate via nods." It wasn't really a needed, but Azeel smiled at the explanation. It wasn't the usual exuberant grin, so Neil took it for what it was.

"So you took me to your usual place?"

There was something shy about Azeel's expression suddenly. Something almost vulnerable, and it made Neil want to squirm because he was not comfortable with that at all.

"Look, Az, I don't trust you." Neil jumped in, bluntly striking the hammer on whatever the hell this was. Azeel's face instantly dropped and he opened his mouth to talk, but Neil jumped in before he could. "But I want to."

That gave his cousin pause, teal eyes wide and confused. "W-what?"

Neil shrugged, expression blanked. "Your entire life, you've worked for your father. That's where your loyalty is. I can't trust you to have my back, not when everything starts to fall down around me."

Instantly there was indignation in Azeel's face and before Neil could continue, the man spoke up.

"I will always have your back! You're family, Abram."

Neil dipped his head conceding the point, but not giving ground. "I'm your cousin, Azeel. A cousin you've only met this year. They are your father, your sister, your uncle. You're here with orders to convince me to bow my head to a family who only reached out to me when they needed me. I can't trust you."

Azeel's fierce expression fell as he took in the words and the truth in them.

"So why am I here. Why did you ask me to come here tonight?" Azeel asked, voice low and face going blank. In these moments, Neil could see the parts of Azeel that were raised by the Hatfords. He could see how being involved with a family like the Hatfords stifled his personality. He looked like a child trying to play at being hard. Neil wanted to reach out and crack that shell.

"Because I think there's something about you that's broken. You feel it with the other Foxes, those of us that fall on hard times and no one else in the world will give us the opportunity to climb back to our feet. I know you've heard Matt's story, Allison's too, and if you've been hanging with Nicky, he's told you about himself and the twins. You can't help feeling like you belong here." Neil's eyebrow rose as Azeel's mask began to break, his eyes starting to widen and his mouth falling open. "Am I wrong?"

He wasn't, Neil knew he wasn't and he could see that Azeel knew it too when his cousin's head dropped down, his eyes on the menu on the table again.

Neil let him have the silence, turning a look on Andrew before they both looked up in search of Tatania. She was making her way to them, a chocolate milkshake for Andrew with double chocolate chip pancakes, a black coffee with cream for Neil, and Azeel's tea.

Azeel didn't even look up as Tatania sets everything down and looks at Neil with a question in her eyes, a worried glance to his cousin.

"He'll be okay, Tania. Thank you for tonight."

She smiled wide. "Anytime, Rabbit." The thick Russian accent snapped Azeel's attention up to the waitress who just turned and walked away. It was the first words she'd spoken to them the whole time, and it seemed Azeel didn't know she was Russian.

As soon as she was gone, Neil turned to his cousin to find Azeel already staring back. There was resolve in the teal eyes and Neil was rather glad to see that.

"Everyone here….I've never met anyone like them." Azeel admitted, his gaze flicking to Andrew who looked back emotionlessly. "Everyone back home-" he paused, running an irritated hand through his thick black hair and closing his eyes as if he were in pain. "Eliza was always the only girl. Mother doted on her and Father protected her from everyone and everything. The only person I had who believed in me, who reached out to me was Vinc-"

Azeel's throat closed, he choked on his brother's name and his hands came up to cover his eyes.

Neil allowed himself to feel the sympathy for what Azeel had lost. Even Andrew leaned back into the seat behind him, his milkshake in his hand and his focus narrowed on the small breakdown happening in a public diner.

It took a long while for Azeel to emerge from his hands, but when he did, his eyes were shiny but his jaw was clenched.

"No one looks at me and sees anything worth shit. Vincent was the heir, Eliza the favorite, and I was the spare, the one who was always left behind. It's not like that here. Everyone here has been someone's spare. No one believed in any of you, but here you all are. Undefeated, baring your teeth at everyone. You looked at Aunt Mary and you were able to turn away. I want to do that."

Neil assessed his cousin, taking in the grit teeth and the narrowed eyes and the fisted hands.

He looked to Andrew.

Cold dirty gold eyes weighed Azeel's words. When teal eyes looked into hazel and faltered for only a moment but they held the gaze.

A quirked eyebrow followed by a small tilt of Andrew's head gave Neil the answer he was looking for.

"If you want to stay, I want you to stay, but I need to know that I can trust you."

Azeel's eyes softened. "I want to stay. I want what you have here, with the Foxes."

Neil grinned at Azeel, causing his cousin's breath to hitch audibly.

"Welcome to the Foxhole Court."

"Did you hear from Jean?"

Neil's voice was low, his eyes hard as he stared Kevin down. Kevin just shook his head, his expression a shadow of concern and fear.

"He isn't dead, is he?"

They stood close together, waiting with the rest of the Foxes for their flight to be called.

The game against Texas was in less than a few hours, and despite Neil trying to stick by Andrew, he'd been growled at and told to entertain himself. So Neil had gone in search of Kevin on to find him buried in his phone texting back and forth with Thea.

Everyone had noticed now that Jean Moreau was gone from the Ravens, and though Neil had spoken to Jean a total of one time, he had told the Frenchman of the plan for him to go and join the Trojans, a team strong enough and popular enough to protect him from backlash from the Moriyamas. Jean had been quiet and a bit distant, hurt but too badly damaged, it was usual for him, but Neil had found the silence and the few words Jean had spoken very odd.

"So, I'm not the only one." The words had sent a shiver down Neil's back, but before he could comment on it, the phone had changed hands and Connor Manson had spoken to him about much more important matters.

Nathan Wesninski.

His father was on the move, and so deep underground, even Manny's contacts were having trouble getting eyes on them.

Neil knew that the FBI hadn't picked up Jackson or Romero or Lola, and his safety was not at all guaranteed, especially with the disquiet in the Middle East taking the bulk of multiple families attentions. Riko was reaching farther than was advised out of fear of losing to the Foxes once again and Neil knew that in all likelihood, he would be kidnapped a second time.

Yet, every time he tried to speak to Andrew about it, he was shut down and shut out. It had been a frustrating few days since they'd taken Azeel into their little family.

Speaking of that pest though, Neil often times found him in Matt, Seth, and Aaron's room, speaking with all three about random topics. Usually Nicky would find his way there too, leaving Andrew and Neil with a less than polite Kevin Day.

As Neil thought it over, he surveyed the group of Foxes and Vixens seated around the waiting area. When he turned his eyes to the big windows, he found Andrew standing there, hands in the pockets of the matching coats Nicky had gotten them, and shoulders up to his ears.

"Neil?"

Turning his attention to Kevin, he sighed heavily. "He's not dead, Kevin. He's in Boston."

Green eyes widened and the striker's mouth fell open as he took in the words, before suspicion overtook the surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I manage to get him away from the Ravens. It took a few pulls on some strings, but me and Andrew managed. Listen, he's not okay right now. Riko hurt him bad, but not enough to keep him from playing. Not like you." Kevin flinched, but Neil paid no mind to that. "We talked to the Trojan's coach and they agreed to take him in. With the Trojans being one of the Big Three, it'll be impossible for the Moriyamas to attempt to get him back, especially with the Ravens under investigation by ESPN and Exy Officials. He's safe for now."

"How the fuck do you know all that? What do you mean investigation?" Kevin accused, glared both in anger and in fear.

Neil rolled his eyes. "Kevin, how do you think it was possible for Jean to get out? With Jean's injuries and what happened to your hand, everyone is worried about the conduct inside of Evermore. Abuse of players is strictly against the law and so the whole team is under investigation. Riko specifically, which brings a big red stain on the family name. What do you think Ichirou will do about that?"

Again, Kevin's face slackened in surprise. "He's going to kill Riko."

Neil nodded once, eyes flicking over to where Andrew was standing.

"He will, but only after Kengo is dead. As ill as Kengo is, he refuses to hand over the seat of power just yet, and that leaves Ichirou with his hands tied regarding his brother. Kengo meanwhile, is too busy trying to cross back into Japan. He wants to return home, to die where he was born with honor, but he keeps getting blocked at every turn by the Hatfords, the Xei, and the bigger Yakuzas. Ichirou has been handling the American parts of the business for a while now, but he is still not the head of the family, he cannot act against his brother just yet."

"Fuck…it doesn't matter what he does, Riko is as good as dead as soon as his father is." Kevin said hollowly, sinking down into his chair with a blank face. Neil felt a bit sorry for him. Kevin wasn't sure how to feel. While Riko is the villain in Kevin Day's story, Kevin had grown up looking at the Japanese boy as a brother of sorts. Mourning the man was in his nature, but it was not in Neil's. He would smile and laugh when Riko died, just as he'd done before.

"Yeah. And he knows it. He's going to do everything in his power to make sure he takes us down with him. He will reach and he will pull on every string he has a hold on. He almost did it with Jean, but I won't let him do that with us. I'm warning you Kevin, stick by me or Andrew at all times. Now is not the time to get sloppy."

And that was another topic that Andrew hadn't been happy to talk about.

They were running down the clock and thinking up every way they could possibly fight back, and while Neil was sure that it would be enough, Andrew wasn't. Andrew wanted to take it all down, Riko, Tetsuji, Ichirou, Nathan, Lola, Romero, Jackson…everyone who'd hurt them or thought they could hold their leash. Andrew needed it to be that way, and Neil knew why.

With things progressing at a rapid pace, with the threats looming larger than they should, it was putting both of them on edge. Andrew has patience, he could if he wanted to, but in this he was a short fuse and Neil was left holding the explosives. They had been getting into more arguments than Neil was comfortable with.

While both of them thrived on an antagonistic personality trait, they needed stability with each other to work as partners. They had both known this since their 'nothing' had started. Yet now they were shaken.

Neil didn't look forward to being kidnapped, but if it had to happen he trusted in Andrew to get him out alive. While Andrew vehemently denied even the possibility of losing Neil like that again. On one of their nights on the Tower's roof, Andrew had nearly punched him, a move that surprised Neil somewhat. While they spared quite a bit, even now, it was almost unheard of for one to strike the other out of any real anger.

Neil wasn't sure what to do about it, it wasn't something that could be ignored.

"It's either me, Andrew, or Renee. If you have no one else, turn to Azeel. You get me, Kevin?" Neil eyed the taller man critically, earning himself a tight nod and a look of fear. It was enough.

Pushing himself up, he made his way to Andrew.

Standing side by side, watching the planes land and take off, Neil felt a bit awkward. They hadn't argued today, yet, but Neil wasn't sure for how much long he could keep his mouth shut.

Hard hazel eyes didn't turn to him, but Neil kept stealing glances at Andrew anyways. Stress about their conversations and Andrew's fear of heights and flying made the blond more tense than usual and Neil wasn't sure how to calm him.

Back when they had been pro Exy players, Neil used a mix of idle chatter and sexual taunts to get Andrew's mind off of the flight. It worked most of the time. Andrew had perfect recall and talking about one of his favorite subjects, like sex or modern trivia, usually counted for something. Now though, he wasn't sure how receptive Andrew was to dirty talk or random questions. So he stood by the short blond silently, waiting to be told how to help.

"I'm not going to let it happen again."

Low and almost inaudible, Andrew's conviction threaded through those words like Kevlar. Spider silk and steel.

"You said it yourself, Andrew. We can't change everything. We can't control everything." Neil tried, going for his own brand of softness, but the look Andrew turned on him was murderous, shutting Neil up in seconds.

"No. I am not going to let that happen again. You may be fine with being a martyr, Josten, but you don't know how it feels on the other side of things. Either you fight back with me, or I'll slit my wrists again and let's see how that feels for you."

Neil paled.

Bile rose in his throat and his brain stuttered and stopped completely.

He understood.

For Andrew, Neil was basically throwing himself on a blade. Sacrifice meant nothing when you leave broken people behind. In the same vein, to Neil, Andrew's self-harm was much the same. Sacrificing himself for something he wanted more than his own life. Back when Andrew actually did cut himself, it had been Cass. From then on, Andrew had forced himself into believing that he didn't want anything anymore. Other than to be the sword that cuts down the enemies of the people under his protection. Neil had been the one to change that.

Andrew wanted Neil. And if he had to, Andrew would sink down into that same blood red pool to keep Neil beside him as he'd done to keep Cassandra Spear.

Neil closed his eyes and breathed through the pain in his chest, in his hands as he clenched them too tightly, digging his nails into his palms. He bit his tongue to keep himself from showing his own temper and his own hopeless despair.

No matter that the mere thought was unavoidable, no matter that they couldn't change all of their bad memories. What mattered to Andrew was that Neil fought back. Neil knew that. No more letting himself walk into the line of fire with a smile and a 'Thank you. You were amazing.', this time, it wouldn't be enough. Not for any of the Foxes and not for Andrew…maybe not even for Neil.

"Okay." The choked agreement seemed to crack the air between them like thunder, too loud yet too distant. "Okay."

He still didn't open his eyes, couldn't look at Andrew just yet. He did however unclench his fists when he felt the soft brush of Andrew's skin against his. When his fingers relaxed, they found themselves intertwined with Andrew's.

The blond held his hand firmly, his grip almost painful but Neil accepted it as just another part of Andrew. A grip so strong that it sometimes hurt to breathe.

"We aren't heroes here, Idiot. We are what we've always been. Survivors. And we're going to survive." Andrew muttered, menace in his voice.

Neil couldn't argue.

"Okay."

Despite the garish amount of Orange and White, after all the Texas Longhorns and the Palmetto Foxes had the same team colors, the Foxes still came out on top in a staggering 2-10. Likely their largest point gap ever. Andrew had been annoyed and brimming with spite and he'd shut the goal completely down during the second half. Renee had also played harder than usual, the tension between Neil, Andrew, and Kevin having put her on edge and awakened her buried instincts. She'd been faster than Neil had ever seen here on the court and it showed when she blocked 3 back-to-back shots after the Longhorns had crowded the goal. By some grace of god, Matt had gotten the ball out of their goal pocket just in time, because if they had tried a 4th time, Neil was pretty sure the Longhorns would have made it.

The Longhorns were by no means an easy team to beat, but with a simmering sort of anger cutting through some of the Foxes' main players, the whole team became vicious. Nicky had been red-carded for the duration of the game after only 34 minutes into it, and Matt had two yellow-cards while Neil had bruises from checking and body-slamming with the same enthusiasm of Seth.

It was a far cry from how their game against the Longhorns had gone in the distant past, that was for sure.

In the end though, it wasn't enough to stop the reporters of the game from being idiots. Only this time, it wasn't Neil who snapped. It was Kevin.

"Kevin! Kevin Day! Is it true you'll be playing alongside Riko next year?!" One of the reporters asked as they all made their way to the locker rooms after the game.

That stopped Kevin in his tracks and with him, Neil and Andrew.

The shorter two watched with identically crossed arms, right hands holding their racquets loosely as Kevin slowly turned to the reporter who had shouted that out.

"What?" Kevin asked lowly. "What did you say?"

The reporter, stupid as he was, didn't notice the mild threat in the words and bulldozed his way forward.

"According to Tetsuji Moriyama, there is an invite for you to join the US Court once again after the end of the Spring Championships! Will you be excited to play beside your brother again?"

Neil had to press his lips together to keep from smiling at the look on Kevin's face. A mix of disbelief, outrage, and fury flickered like fire in his green eyes as he stared the reporter down.

"You did not just ask me that." Kevin spoke after a long moment of silence, his full attention on the man holding a cordless microphone. Now the man seemed to be getting it, as were all of the other reporters who took a good two steps away from the man looking at Kevin in bewildered stupefaction.

"I just…I just thought you'd-"

"That I'd what?" Kevin finally snapped, taking the four steps required to close the distance between himself and the reporter so fast that had Neil blinked, he'd have missed it. "That I'd be happy to play beside the man who broke my hand? That I'd be glad to be part of his 'Perfect Court' after what he did to make sure I wasn't a challenge for him, that I wouldn't take away his crown? He tried to take from me the only thing I love in this world, the sport my mother created. He calls us the Sons of Exy, but he's wrong. His father didn't create the sport, his Uncle did. Riko is the Nephew of Exy, I am its only Son."

Neil couldn't hold it in anymore. At those words he grinned, blue eyes bright and shining as he shared a look with Andrew. Fuck, even the blond looked a little impressed by that one.

"He wants to call himself a king? Okay. But this sport will never be his like it is mine." Kevin turned from the reporter to look straight into the camera. His hand came up to cover the tattoo on his face, the 2 hidden behind Kevin's pale fingers. "We knocked him off of his throne once, and we'll do it again. I wouldn't play next to Riko Moriyama again if my life depended on it. You can't trust a snake not to bite."

With that said, Kevin rounded on his heels and walked into the Away locker rooms, Andrew and Neil at his heels.

The second they were out of earshot, Neil fell into peals of laughter.

Andrew grabbed his elbow to steer him onto one of the benches as some of the others started to look at him to a fuming Kevin and back again.

"H-Holy shit." Neil choked out.

"What happened?" Seth asked, coming up to them in gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. He'd already showered then.

"Fucking Kevin pulled a Neil." Andrew answered when Neil choked on another laugh.

"What?" Matt asked, coming up behind Seth, a towel running viciously through his spiky hair.

Aaron followed next, but Nicky seemed to still be in the showers, the exact place where Kevin was headed.

"F-fucking Kevin called Riko the 'Nephew of Exy'!" Neil exclaimed in pure glee. "Said the only 'Son' was him and Riko could get the fuck off his throne."

The shock on everyone's faces made Neil completely dissolve into his mirth.

"What?!" Matt and Seth yelled at the same time.

In that moment, Dan and Allison barged right into the men's locker room with twin expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"Where's Kevin?" Dan asked, voice strained.

"Shower." Andrew answered.

"What the fuck were you two doing that you didn't stop him?!" Dan yelled.

"I was trying not to just laugh my ass off in front of half a dozen cameras." Neil answered honestly, wiping at his eyes and smiling a little stupidly. "And feeling a little proud of the jackass to be honest."

Dan shot him a glare before she turned one to Andrew, who just shrugged and stared back blankly.

"It was fabulous." Allison said, her tone haughty. "Fucking shocking as all hell, but that shit was fabulous. It's already online, that reporter was live, check it out."

She pulled out her phone and everyone crowded around her to watch Kevin's impromptu post-game interview.

The second the video was over, Seth was on his feet, his hand over his mouth as he broke down just like Neil had.

"That was amazing." Matt admitted, his own smile wide on his face.

"That was fucking reckless is what it was." Aaron cut in, making everyone turn to face him. He eyed them all seriously before continuing. "You think Riko won't retaliate after that one? What about his fans? 'Nephew of Exy'…that's going to anger a lot of people."

Allison eyed him like he was a bug in her soup, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Renee first knocked and then pushed the men's locker room door open. "It doesn't matter what they try. We're Foxes. We've taken worse."

"Besides." Matt cut in. "How much worse can it really get?"

Neil and Andrew shared another look just as Wymack's voice boomed from behind the locker room door, already starting in on a rant that would make everyone's ears bleed.

They knew how much worse it could get, but that was okay. They would fight to prevent the worse of it. Everyone's cars though? There wasn't much they could do about that other than video tape the motherfuckers who did it, which in truth was exactly what Neil and Andrew planned to do.


	31. The Only Ones

Andrew had placed the cameras overlooking the parking lot before the game. Yet even then, Neil was awoken in the middle of the night by the pounding of their door.

When Neil pulled it open, Dan's face was grave beyond the threshold.

"Don't-" Neil said, raising his hand to stop her from speaking. "I'll get Andrew and Kevin."

Neil turned around and went back into his bedroom. Andrew was already standing, black sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a shirt thrown over one shoulder as he pulled his armbands back on. Kevin was slumped on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

Neil didn't offer him any words as he walked up to Andrew.

"The first strike." Neil muttered, taking Andrew's black long-sleeve shirt off his shoulder before he pulled it on over his thin tank top. Andrew sneered back.

"This is hardly Riko's first strike." Andrew said back, pushing past Neil and grabbing a dark navy-blue shirt from their drawers instead, more than likely, it was Neil's.

"It isn't the first round. But this is the first strike in this round. We know there is more to come." Neil turned to watch Andrew's back as the blond man pulled the shirt over his head and down his torso. When Andrew turned to face him, he sneered again.

"Staring."

Neil smiled. "Admiring." He corrected with a grin.

"Admire something else. Get Kevin up and let's go."

Neil sighed but did as he was told. It took a bit of probing, but Kevin was up and concerned. They met Dan and Matt at their door, Renee a little down the hall with Aaron and Nicky, who'd been drinking in the girl's room earlier and had passed out there.

Seth and Allison were nowhere to be found, so they were likely already outside.

As a group, the rest of the Foxes made their way down the staircase and into the parking lot.

Seth was holding Allison out in the middle of the parking lot, both of them facing her bright pink car in what amounted to a lot of anger and shock.

Neil didn't have to be here for this. He knew what he'd see, both he and Andrew did, yet they kept walking anyways. Like being pulled by the gravity of the event.

This wasn't Neil's fault this time, and for some reason there was a sense of relief from knowing that. It wasn't just what Neil said before that tipped the Ravens fans into lunacy, even the Great Kevin Day speaking up against the Ravens had resulted in this.

What was a surprise was what was spray painted on the side of Andrew's GS.

'Orphan of Exy'

There was also a dead fox in the back seat, something that had not been there before. Even Neil flinched back, though when they saw what was really going on, what the message here really was meant to be. There was a small black raven, neck snapped and stuffed inside of the fox.

Aaron and Nicky heaved when they saw it, both of them losing everything in their stomachs over the side of the GS, while Kevin went pale and shaky. Neil just stared. Andrew by his side, an inch between them, faces an equal mask of blank acceptance. This was all more disturbing than it had been before. This was a clear message, not just disgruntled fans. This was Riko himself striking back at Kevin, at Neil, at Andrew.

"He knows he won't live past the year." Andrew murmurs. Voice low as everyone panics and freaks and police crawl around everything, especially the cameras Andrew had placed to survey the parking lot. In actuality, he'd made Nicky do it, but no one was going to comment on that.

"He's going to be a wild card from now on. We can't rely on what we know to save us anymore. Riko is coming more unhinged with the knowledge that nothing is going to save him. He's going to make a deal with Nathan, since Nathan knows that Ichirou isn't like Kengo and won't keep him on the payroll after he takes over." Neil whispers back, watching everyone critically. No fights have broken out so far, but then again, everyone had been expecting something like this. They had been waiting for it with dread and acceptance since they heard Kevin call Riko 'Nephew of Exy' in the post-game interview.

There had been something from the very beginning, something about Neil's seriousness, his scars, his ability to trust them all little by little every day that had made the Foxes realize that the threat posed by the Ravens wasn't just for the game's sake. Everyone in the Foxes understood the stakes, and this time it didn't take the death of one of their number to accomplish that.

Neil was pretty sure that this time, without Seth's death for Aaron to throw around, the fight that had broken out during their first run-through of this event wouldn't happen this time.

"What are we going to do! The GS, Andrew! What are we going to do!" Nicky was wailing, his hands over his face and tears in his voice. Aaron stood there stoic, arms crossed and eyes hard as they took in the excessive damage on Andrew's car. He kept silent though. No longer filled with so much bitter anger as to throw around low blows until someone snapped.

"Fuck, I think I have enough saved up to replace it. The way it looks, fixing it up will cost more than just getting another used truck." Matt was complaining, leaning against Dan's shoulder despite their substantial height difference. He sounded crushed, but he would live. "Fuck, I'm lucky I have good insurance for this."

Allison on the other hand, brushed it off like it didn't matter, but she was hanging onto Seth's hand like a life-line, her fear at how far the Ravens would go masked under a haughty sneer. Seth stood beside her fuming but silent, sticking close to Allison as a way to support her. Neil wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep silent for much longer, but as it was, Seth's quiet rage was a welcome change.

Renee was off by the Tower's doors, looking out at all of them with a grim sort of resolve. Her own promise to protect the upperclassmen likely fresh on her mind. Neil understood that.

This attack could just be called vandalism. Before, it had been because theirs hadn't been the only cars wrecked and spray painted on, it had been an attack on every Fox Tower occupant. This time was different.

None of the other cars had been touched. The damage, and it was a lot of fucking damage, was reserved for the three cars belonging to the Palmetto Exy team. Not an act of passion, but a calculated assault on them specifically.

"It's our turn." Andrew says in Russian from beside Neil.

Neil froze for just a moment, before turning to Andrew with a wide smirk, eyes suddenly shining with mischief.

"Really?"

"It's no use taking it like it is. He won't stop attacking until he accomplishes something, so let's put a leash on him."

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Andrew dials and waits.

Neil stands beside him, listening to only Andrew's part of the conversation but understanding the entire exchange.

"How long until you get the videos." Andrew insists as soon as Manny picks up. "Good. I want them sent to me as soon as you get them."

And like that, Andrew hangs up.

"Two days."

Neil smiles even more. "We can do two days."

Two days and the video would be in their hands. They'd need to go pick up the physical copy, as well as making digital copies to spread around, but the hard flash drive would be sent specifically to Violet Sanders. If anyone knew what to do with information like that, it would be the one reporter with more fire and spite than Neil Josten himself.

Hopefully she'd have the same protections, if not something better.

Andrew's kiss was biting as he pushed Neil back into the hood of the Maserati. Irritation giving the act a violent edge that Neil not only took but gave back tenfold. They were both more than a bit relieved to have the Maserati back, even if it had cost them both a shit ton of cash and the GS. The unexpected gift in all of this, was Kevin's surprisingly steely spine.

"They'll be expecting us back at some point." Neil panted when the blond's teeth finally made a wet path down to his neck. He shivered hard under the attention, but his voice remained breathless no matter how he tried to strengthen it. "Oh fuck, Andrew."

"Shut up."

Neil's legs parted on their own accord. Accommodating Andrew's slim hips like an instinct. When Andrew growled and dragged their hips together, Neil finally released the moan Andrew was looking for.

"Fuck, damnit, Andrew!"

Hands were buried in blond strands, tugging gently and holding on for dear life. Memories were flashing through Neil's mind as he enjoyed Andrew's rough attentions. He remembered their first blowjob in the back seat of this car. He remembered being bent over the hood, pants down to his knees and Andrew crouched behind him, tongue driving Neil absolutely insane. He remembered the night drives, the road trips, their hands intertwined over the gearshift. Neil loved this car. He really really did.

When Andrew pulled away, Neil knew he'd have love-bites on his neck, but he didn't care. He laid on the warm hood of the car and closed his eyes, arms falling away from Andrew's shoulders as the slightly shorter man moved back and away, heavy gaze taking Neil in as he splayed there, breathing like he'd just run one of Coach's marathons.

"Such a pretty picture." Andrew's gravel voice muttered low and pleasure bloomed hot in Neil's stomach. For the most part, Andrew didn't doll out praise like that unless he was being sarcastic, but Neil knew that tone. Despite its lack of inflection and general emotionlessness Neil knew it was an honest statement.

For them, this sort of thing was hard. More so for Andrew who struggled to give voice to a lot of what was still inside him. Usually, praise was bitten out into the edge of his jaw or whispered harshly in a heated moment because in those moments, Andrew had learned to loosen the hold on his iron-clad control. So Neil only grinned, eyes still closed as he basked in Andrew's gaze, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back in a way he knew Andrew appreciated.

From the hum of approval he got, he knew he'd done it in just the right way to show off.

Without really meaning to, he started to chuckle as he pushed himself up, settling his ass on the hood and moving over to allow Andrew to sit beside him. The darkness around them was comforting as they both looked at the front of the house.

They'd come to Columbia without Nicky, Aaron, or Kevin and they'd come by bus. Something both of them had fucking hated, but at least Neil was far too familiar with it, despite the years he'd spent owning a car. They needed to pick the Maserati up after all, but they also had business they needed to handle.

With their decision made, finally solidified in their minds and between the two of them, Neil had calls to make and deals to broker if this was going to go smoothly.

"Do you think I'll have to change my name?" Neil asked into the silence between them, nose wrinkling. "I don't really want to be a 'Hatford'."

"Then don't." Andrew replied, prying a cigarette out of his pack and lighting it with the silver lighter Renee had gotten them. He handed an unlit one to Neil.

"I can't lead the international branch of the Hatford Mob without the Hatford name." Neil argued just for the sake of it as he leaned down over Andrew's relaxed form. Andrew was still as he allowed Neil to press the ends of their cigarettes together, Neil lighting his with Andrew's.

"You don't have to have a name to lead. It's not like we'll be publicly leading it anyways, that'll be Azeel's job."

Neil frowned, but he nodded.

That was their plan in the end. With Azeel's loyalty on their side, Neil and Andrew would be able to trust him with this if nothing else. While Andrew and Neil took a background role in creating and running a branch family overseas, Azeel would publicly head the business. The Hatford empire would finally expand, and best of all, Neil and Andrew would remain shadows skirting the edges of the darker parts of the world.

They just needed to let everyone else know about their plan, but that'll be on its own time. They had steps they still needed to take before they brought their plan to fruition, and the most important of those things started tonight.

"Come on. Let's go." Andrew hopped off the hood of the Maserati and pulled Neil with him, pushing him to the passenger's side as he went to slide behind the wheel.

The instant they were inside the car, the smell of new-car and leather surrounding them completely, Neil groaned in pure happiness. "Oh I did miss this car."

Andrew hummed at him but didn't say anything as he pulled out of the driveway.

They made it to Eden's and Neil got out for the VIP parking pass, handing it to Andrew before he went into the club by himself. With just a general glance, he spotted the man they were there to see and nodded to himself. Manny said this was the man that would have the contact they needed, and Neil knew what it would take to get it.

"Arthur Baily?"

Neil had to shout over the music, but the second the man heard his name he turned and frowned. Neil could guess what the man was thinking. Especially about the fact that he was short and young. It didn't matter, this had to be done.

"Abram?" The man's voice was gruff, his manner suspicious but that was to be expected since this man was a retired Navy SEAL. (Never say ex, they take offence to that.)

When Neil nodded, the man scoffed, but nodded as well, taking everything at face value for now. Neil could appreciate that in the man.

"Come." Neil said, and then walked away.

He waved at Roland as he passed by, and Roland frowned back, eyes on the big Navy SEAL behind him, likely also noting that Andrew wasn't with him. Neil just shrugged and smiled.

They made their way into one of the small back storage rooms, the one Andrew had told him about nearly six years ago now. Once inside, Neil lead the man past the boxes of alcohol and into a small breakroom with chairs scattered around and a stack of small cubby lockers by the far wall. Neil was the first to take a chair, the man, Arthur setting himself down directly across from him, back against the wall and facing the room's only door. A trained instinct, Neil could tell.

"Okay, kid. I've known Manny for years, so I didn't question him all that much, but sitting here, in a club in fucking Columbia, South Carolina waiting for a teenager is kinda drawing the line. When do I get some damn answers?" The gruff man, while imposing, didn't look mean. He wasn't glaring or looking suspicious, he was curious. And if the glint in his eyes was correct, he was also interested.

"Just a minute. My partner will be here shortly." Neil answered, smiling a bit.

That's when the door opened again and Andrew made his way in.

Arthur stiffened only for a moment, but since his back wasn't to the door, he was the first to see Andrew, and the interest in his eyes intensified.

Neil's smile was predatory, this was their first move, but it would be a decisive one. A concession and a precaution.

Arthur would be the only one they would be meeting face to face, everyone else they would speak to over a secure line, but that was all for the best.

"My name is Nathaniel Wesninski. I'd like to higher you as a bodyguard." Neil said, eyes steady.

He knew Arthur would take the job. The retired Navy SEAL had come highly recommended by Manny himself, and Neil knew that Manny liked him enough to not lead him astray. If there was anyone in the underground who was truly fond of him and Andrew it was Manny. Not that Neil wasn't fond of the big Irish man himself, but it was a connection worth using and it was one he was relying on now.

Arthur would have their backs from here on out, and with everything Neil had planned, this person's cooperation would be very important as things progressed.

It was no surprise when Arthur Baily signed the contract Andrew had written up. But it was a relief.

"Holy shit!"

Nicky's eyes were wide and his smile so bright that Neil couldn't help smiling back. They'd just made it back to the Tower and a text from Neil had Aaron, Kevin, and Nicky waiting outside for them. Once Nicky saw the Maserati though, it took on a look of pure adoration that mirrored the one he'd had the last time Andrew brought home this car.

She was a beauty though, so it wasn't like Neil could blame them.

"What is this?" Kevin asked, face scrunched up even as he walked forward to admire the car himself. Aaron was the only one to keep his distance, eyes roaming over the sleek body of the Maserati but not moving forward to peer at the interior like Nicky and Kevin.

"Early birthday present." Neil muttered under his breath so only the blond beside him would hear it, Andrew shot him a look.

"We needed a new car." Andrew said, tonelessly.

"Yeah, sure. But not a mother fucking Maserati! Do you know how expensive this shit is?!" Nicky's wide eyes suddenly went fearful. "You didn't steal it did you?"

In answer, Andrew walked to the passenger's side and pulled out the registration and purchase receipt. Neil knew what Nicky would see.

Both his and Andrew's names had been on both the registration and the receipt, curtesy of Marcus Manson.

"Oh shit, this beautiful thing is really ours?" Nicky asked gleefully, eyes going from the registration to the car in rapid fire.

"Mine." Andrew pointed out, and was ignored for it.

"Not 'ours'." Neil decided to cut in, knowing Andrew didn't care, but feeling the need to say it anyways. "It's mine and Andrew's. That's it."

Instantly Nicky's face fell. "You aren't going to let me drive it? I used to drive the GS all the time, until Neil came along."

"No. You used to drive it when Andrew wasn't around and you needed to run errands. The Maserati is only for us. Sorry, Nicky." Neil didn't even bother trying to sound sorry, he just pulled out his copy of the car keys and hit the fob to lock the car doors and activate the alarm system it came with. "Also, don't lean against it when its locked. The alarm gets pretty loud."

With that, he followed behind Andrew who had already been making his way into the building. Leaving the other three to admire the car for however long they wanted to.

"Nathaneil's birthday is coming up." Andrew commented as they walked up the staircase together.

"So it is." Neil answered.

Andrew waited.

Neil didn't say anything more.

They both let it go as they hit their floor and were met with Matt and Dan walking out of the girls' room.

"Hey, you're back. Did you figure out your car situation? It turns out my truck is going to be fixed by tomorrow and Allison is getting her's back on Saturday. Can the GS even be fixed?" Matt stopped to ask, leaning against the hallway wall and pulling Dan to his side, arm going around her shoulders as her head leaned against him.

"The damage looked pretty okay from the outside, but with all the trash inside it was hard to tell. We took a look at the video though. Sent it in with the police, no doubt it'll be on the news today at some point." Dan filled in.

"The GS is a lost cause. We got something else." Neil stopped to answer, but Andrew walked by all of them, headed to their room without even a nod in acknowledgement.

Dan's eyes followed him before settling back on Neil, concern on the set of her lips and the slight tick of her jaw. "And how are you and him? I'm not comfortable with it, Neil, he's… well, he's not all bad I guess, but he isn't all that warm either. Are you doing okay?"

Neil's eyebrow rose in question. There had been quite a bit of this lately. None of the upperclassmen really knew Andrew other than Renee, or have ever seen him act anything but cold and numb to anyone and everyone. Despite understanding all that, Neil was honestly getting annoyed with being asked about it. He was almost wishing they didn't know about it at all, but he and Andrew really weren't the type to hide things just because it bothered other people. Fuck 'em. "Me and Andrew are fine. We'll always be fine. I'm not sure how to reassure you more than that."

With a sigh, Dan nodded, and Matt smiled at him over her head. "Don't worry man, I'm talking sense into her. Things should be okay now, right? With the Ravens and everything?"

The shorter man shook his head slowly, icy blue eyes looked intensely at the two upperclassmen. "Don't write this off. This was one blow, but it won't be the last by far. Watch out for each other as much as you can. This isn't over until either I die, or Riko does." With that, he nodded his head and started walking.

"Shit, that was morbid." Matt muttered and Neil felt the ghost of a smile grace his lips as he pushed the door to his room open.

Andrew was nowhere to be seen, so that likely meant he was in their bedroom.

He was proven right when Neil walked in to see Andrew on the phone, one of their burners.

"Send everything you have. We want digital and physical copies. We'll come pick up the tapes after the game on Friday." Golden hazel eyes flicked to Neil as he said that, likely knowing that Friday was Neil's birthday and if events transpired like they had the last time, everyone on the Foxes would be made aware of that fact.

Neil stayed silent though, closing the door behind him softly and leaning against it.

They'd made plans for after that attack.

The tapes from Manny, Jean's proof of abuse, would finally be public knowledge and the backlash would cripple the Ravens, if not shut them down for the rest of the season, although Neil doubted that. The board was too invested in the Ravens. More than likely, they would allow the Ravens to finish out the season and then gut the team entirely; putting in new coaches, players, and any other staff. Edgar Allen would need convincing to keep the team attached to the school at all, but doubtlessly, money would be as good a motivator as usual.

With the media attack though, Riko and Tetsuji would retaliate, and the only thing Neil could see them using publicly was Neil's Father. Expose Neil as the son of a mob boss, The Butcher of Baltimore. Discredit him the only way they know how.

But that wouldn't work in a few weeks.

With Bailey on their protection detail, Andrew and Neil were ready to put some more of their deeper plans into motion. With the higher of a retired Navy SEAL came that SEAL's contacts, and most importantly the best black hat hacker in the business.

Revolution didn't take money, had no real need for it anymore after all, but he performed favors, and if the job was interesting enough, he did it for free.

With Arthur Bailey, the contact info for Revolution fell into their hands and with the man on their side they would be able to make Neil's name change legalized within days, as well as documents proclaiming him and emancipated minor since the age of 16. With proof of those documents out there, someone was bound to dig it up, protecting Neil from the backlash of having his parentage exposed, since it would be proof that he'd cut himself off from his rotten family years ago. It would also protect him from the FBI when they inevitably came calling.

It was more knowledge than Neil wanted the media to have, but in the long run it would help strengthen his case, especially if they were planning on running the US branch of the Hatford syndicate.

Neil sighed deeply as he pulled out his own phone.

They were waiting for his Uncle's call any day now. Only then would they propose the new plan, but Neil had no doubt that for them to even debate it, Neil and Andrew would have to meet Thomas and Eliza at least once. Neil wouldn't ever be setting foot in England again, especially if Mary was there, but he'd agree to a meeting if Thomas offered to come to the States instead.

They still had so much to do, and to add Exy and School on top of all the life or death parts was starting to stress him out far worse than ever before.

At least when he was under Ichirou's thumb all he had to worry about was if he would be forced to do a photoshoot shirtless for more money that he would just end up giving to the Moriyama's anyways.

Before he could sink further into his thoughts, he pulled out his own phone and checked it for a message from Manny telling them when the video had been sent. Before he could even flip it open though, the phone in his hands began to ring.

Neil flinched, but looked down at the small front screen. Unknown Number.

It only took a moment's debate, before Neil flipped the phone open and pressed the green 'accept call' button. He didn't bother to say anything, only put the phone to his ear and waited. This was his actual number, the one no one else was supposed to know but his Foxes and Manny. Whoever was calling now, especially from an unknown number, had to have jumped through a lot of damn hoops for it. So Neil waited.

It didn't take long.

"Josten?"

Neil's breath left him in a gust of air through his parted lips. "Jean?"

"So you do remember. I… Neil… Neil Josten, I need you to be honest with me right now, okay?"

Jean's voice was soft, a whisper over the phone and weak in Neil's ear, but he sounded so… scared? No, not exactly. There was an edge of fear but that wasn't all there was.

"What do you want, Moreau?" Neil asked, a chill running up his spine. The name had gotten Andrew's attention though. The blond gestured and Neil put the call on speaker and waited.

"Neil… I thought I was the only one. I thought I was alone but there were clues, I did everything I could to change… It doesn't matter. Neil, I need you to be honest. How old are you?"

Neil froze. Ice blue eyes, wide and filled with realization came up in an instant to meet accepting golden brown ones and they shared the same thought at the exact same time. Jean Moreau is like us.

"25." The redhead breathed once he'd gotten the nod from Andrew.

"Oh god…" Jean's voice was suddenly choked and a sob echoed between the line, "Oh god, I thought I was alone! Neil! I thought I was going to have to go through all of this alone! Again!"

Neil's heart squeezed for a second and Andrew's face was twisted in something the red head had never seen before. Something like understanding, like pain. They'd thought they were alone too, but Jean… Neil remembered a conversation with Jean during his first year going pro.

He remembered asking Jean if he still had nightmares about his time in Evermore, and he remembered Jean's answer: "I do. Sometimes, I think it would just be easier if I were dead. Sometimes I go to sleep wishing I wouldn't wake up in the morning. Sometimes I want to just end everything myself, or fail and let Ichirou do it for me. But… Jeremy would cry if I gave up."

"Jean. Jean, I need you to calm down." Neil's eyes stung and he was breathing funny, but he had to get Jean back from wherever he was. That was the important part now. "Jean, breathe!"

"I didn't… I thought I could do it again, maybe the exact same way and maybe things would go right, but… things started to change and then I saw you and… I didn't know what to do. Neil, you changed everything didn't you? You're changing things, why? How do you know that everything is going to end up like it is supposed to?"

"Jean, you're not alone. I'm not the only other one."

"Minyard. It's Minyard right? It has to be! He knows French! He wasn't supposed to know French, not yet!"

"Shut up, Moreau. Shut up right now." Andrew's voice was sharp and biting and in French, but it instantly stopped the sobbing from the other end of the line. "Rent a car and make your way to Palmetto. We'll talk then. This line isn't secure."

And without even waiting for a reply, Andrew reached out and closed Neil's phone, ending the call.

Tension bunched itself in both Andrew's and Neil's shoulders and they shared a look, sharing thoughts like they were mentally linked.

They weren't the only ones who'd come back from the future.

They weren't the only ones who noticed.

And if they weren't the only ones, then who else was there?

With a single phone call, Jean Moreau had thrown both men into a tailspin of doubts, and confusion, and worse yet, fear.

Who else… knew?


	32. It's Time For A Revolution

"Okay. Explain."

Andrew's hard voice seemed to startled Jean, if the way he flinched was any indication. Neil couldn't help himself, he felt sorry for the other man, the fact that Jean's face was covered in bruises and there was still a cast on his left arm, and he'd walked into the small dinner with a noticeable limp couldn't be missed. It had been so long since he'd seen Jean this way before. No matter their relationship, Neil's time at Evermore was always tempered with memories of Jean Moreau stitching him up, giving him water, turning him on his side when Neil started getting sick and didn't have the energy to move anymore. Whether it had been for self-interest or not Jean had done everything he could to hold Neil together when Riko tore him apart… both of them apart, really.

Still, now in this time he'd healed rather well, all of his injuries considering.

Jean opened his mouth to speak, but Neil lifted a hand to stop him just in time for Tatania to come up and smile at them.

"The usual for a us and a coffee with cream for my friend. Thanks, Tania." Neil smiled a bit tightly, but the Russian woman nodded, her eyes assessing and understanding to a weird degree as she walked away.

The second she left, Jean seemed to explode, unable to keep silent anymore.

"What's the last thing you two remember? Where were you? I've been looking into research and scientific theory. There have been very few people who claim to come from the future, but they were always discredited, have you guys found out why this happened? Why us?" The rapid-fire French was a bit hard to keep up with, but Neil managed, his eyebrows scrunching up with each word out of Jean's mouth.

"No. Why does it matter? We're here now and we have to deal with that first. Finding out what the hell happened isn't going to change it." Neil answered, feeling it when Andrew stiffened beside him. Their thighs pressed together.

The look on the Frenchman's face was incredulous at best and fearful at worst.

"What do you mean there is no way of changing it? Finding yourself seven years into the past is serious, Josten. There has to be a way back!"

"There is. Live the years in between and shut the fuck up about it." Andrew ground out, his annoyance coloring his words. "What I want to know is what you've done differently this time. You reached out for help, you decided to turn your back on your Ravens, but why? Finally had enough of Riko? Or was it something else?"

Neil's gaze flicked to the blond for a moment, but Andrew's expression was impassive, eyes hard and darker gold than usual. This new appearance had taken Andrew by surprise and the short goalie wasn't handling it very well. When it had been just them, it had felt simple. Neither of them cared about the logistics, they were survivors and they would survive, but with this new addition it opened up too many questions.

Who else had come to the past? Who else could be planning against them just like they were planning against the Moriyamas? The possibilities were dangerous and Andrew didn't know how to react to a danger he couldn't see coming.

"Jean. It doesn't matter what happened to us. What matters right now is how we change things. We have plans in place to take down the Ravens, to take down the whole Moriyama empire while we're at it. You obviously feel the same way, don't you." Neil pointed out, his own face carefully blank. "You offered up information as a way out. We had a plan to pull you the day you got attacked. Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Jean's desperate face shuttered for a moment, his old emotionlessness coming back for only a moment.

Neil could count the times he remembered seeing Jean smile on one hand, but there had been a certain guarded contentment to the big backliner during their years playing pro. Jean had followed Jeremy to the California Lions and had remained there for a good two years before he was called up for Court and forced to take it by Ichirou. Last time he'd heard from Jean, the man had gotten injured during the International Games. Other than that, Neil hadn't kept up with Jean Moreau's career, although he knew that Kevin had.

"The last thing I remember is Jeremy driving us to the hospital. I was supposed to get the pins in my shoulder out. Then… Then I'm waking up in the Nest again and its like my worst nightmare right before my eyes." Despair filled the other man's ragged face, the stark 3 on his cheek looking almost sinister among the yellowing bruises around his eyes. Neil didn't want to examine any of what Jean was laying down.

He'd had his own share of nightmares about that time. Pain and hands holding his down, and the sharp sting of a tattoo machine on his face. The beatings, the black hallways, the dim room and Jean's face as he patched up whatever damage Riko managed to wring out of his that day… or night… god Neil wanted to vomit at the recurring memories, but he forced himself to swallow it down, keeping his eyes steady as he looked Jean over.

The man looked broken. At the end of his line in a way Neil was sure that no one was ever allowed to see before. Jean, even broken had always maintained a certain level of distance and aloofness, but not this time.

This Jean had finally gotten a few years of honest contentment, if not happiness outright, only to be dragged back into his worst moments and forced to endure them again. To suffer the cruelty of having his own personal demons come back to life far closer to home than either Neil's or Andrew's had.

Another glance at the blond beside him told Neil that Andrew wasn't as unaffected by the thought as he'd like to seem. The blond had his teeth grit together, jaw tight, and his face struggling to maintain its steel placidness.

"Have you contacted Knox?" Neil asked, turning back to Jean and deciding to barrel through this. None of them could afford to wallow now.

Jean flinched again at the mention of Jeremy and his eyes took on a haunted look.

"I couldn't. I couldn't even try, I couldn't put Jeremy through that. If he really did come back with me, then he's likely been changing things as much as you two have." Jean deduced.

"I honestly doubt that." Neil sighed. "We've been… well, we've been rather busy these last two years."

"Two years?" Jean's confusion caught Andrew's keen interest and Neil could feel the body beside his perk up in attention, but Neil knew that Andrew wouldn't ask, so it was up to him.

"Yeah. We woke up here in 2003. April 22nd."

Jean's eyes went wide. "Two years? I've only been here about a year now. How did you… how the hell did the two of you managed two years here?"

Neil's blue eyes narrowed a bit, but he waved his hand a bit, "Surviving, Jean. Like we always do."

Everyone stopped talking as Tatania moved back into their line of sight, her tray in her arms. She put Andrew's hot chocolate down first, the day's pie added with a small smile, before she set Neil and Jean's coffee down in front of each respectively.

"Call me over if I can do anything else for you, Rabbit." She said, her heavy accent sounding pleasant despite the mood at the table. She was gone as fast as she'd come.

"Do you think Knox came back with you?" Andrew's question got them back on track as soon as Tatania had left.

Jean took a sip of the coffee and seemed to relax a bit. At least, he looked like he managed to force his shoulders to stop shielding his ears. "I don't know." He admitted once he'd put the cup back down. "I don't know what happened or how any of this is even possible. I haven't even spoken to him, but… I think so. I got an invite to the Trojans around a month ago. It was the reason Riko had Johnson…"

"It's the reason you were taken to the campus housing. Because if Riko tried to break you inside Evermore, Tetsuji would have stopped him. Riko's been on a short leash lately, hasn't he?" There was a small smirk on Neil's voice a humorless, bitter expression, but it was gone before anyone could comment on it.

"Yes. With what he did to Kevin now public knowledge, the Master has tried to keep Riko from harming anyone too severely. The Master has been handling all punishments since the interview that day. I – by the time I was here, Kevin was already gone. I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't stop him." Jean looked down, black eyes hollow.

Neil nodded, understanding. Kevin had meant something to Jean once upon a time. And after they'd both gone onto the pros, they'd managed a tentative friendship again, with Jeremy Knox as a sort of mediator between them. Neil had never bothered to ask about Jean, but sometimes Kevin would tell him random things like he'd had any interest in the information to begin with.

"It doesn't matter now. Kevin is doing well for himself." Neil cut in, not really wanting to deal with any of the messy feelings packed up between those two. "What else is different?"

A sudden light seemed to have struck Jean, because his bowed head came up in and instant and his eyes were wide again. "That thing you said at the Fall banquet. The one about the Master and Kevin's mother. Was it true? Was the Master really the one to kill Kayleigh Day?"

Neil didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Kayleigh had a sister, Kenna, who went to a boarding school in Scotland. Kayleigh sent her a letter telling her to run away, around two months before her 'accident'."

Jean's already pale complexion went sheet white and he swallowed hard before he spoke. "That information would burry him. There would be no way to come back from that. Do you have proof? Can we release it to the media?"

"Ye of little faith, Moreau." Andrew spoke up again, mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands. "We have a plan."

For some reason, that seemed to calm Jean more than anything they'd said so far.

"Okay." The tall backliner breathed, as if in relief, right before his whole body seemed to sag. A balloon suddenly deflating all at once. "Okay."

No one spoke for a while after that. Each one lost in thought as they each finished their drink.

Once Andrew was done with the blueberry pie Tatania had given him, he threw some money on the table and started to stand. He walked out without looking to see if Neil would follow and Jean followed the movement with his eyes until Andrew was out the exit door.

"Here, Jean." Neil said, getting the backliner's attention again. He slid a new burner flip phone across the table. "In case you need anything. The offer from the Trojans came because of us, we spoke to the coach and Kevin talked to Jeremy. We were planning to get to you before anything like this happened again, but we were a day too late. Whatever happens, you can't tell anyone else about this time traveling thing." Neil bit his lip and looked out the window towards were Andrew now stood by the Maserati, a lit cigarette against his lips. "Now that we know we aren't the only ones, I have a feeling Andrew will be looking into how and why and what happened. If we find out anything, we'll let you know. For now, stay down and keep safe."

Neil got up and turned to leave, but Jean's voice stopped him.

"Thank you. Not just for now, but for last time too. I thought I was going to… I honestly thought I was just going to kill myself this time. I didn't think I could do it all again." There was a sigh before his voice came again, stronger this time. "I don't want to take whatever deal Ichirou offers this time. I want… I don't think I want to play Exy anymore."

Neil startled a little, rounding on Jean with wide eyes and an open mouth.

One of those rare little smiles he'd only seen on Jean's face when the Frenchman thought no one was looking, seemed to make an appearance as the man dipped his head in what could only be amusement. "I know. It sounds crazy, but I think I've had enough. I don't want to do it again, Neil. I don't think I'll survive if I try. For now, I'll play with the Trojans. For Jeremy if nothing else, I owe him that at least."

Neil stopped. Closed his mouth, and thought about his own feelings.

"I understand." He said, and he really did. Jean was tired. But still. "Don't give up on this yet. You loved Exy once upon a time. Find that again, you had it when you played with Knox."

Like Andrew with Neil, Jean only ever seemed to come alive in the court when Jeremy was on it. The International Games had been enough for Neil to not only notice, but comment on it to Kevin later. It'd been the whole reason for Jean's injury. He hadn't been focused during Court practice.

Without saying anything else, Neil walked away.

It took them three days to get Revolution's contact information from Arthur.

And exactly 18 minutes for Neil Josten to regret ever even thinking about calling in 'favors'.

The phone was on speaker between them, Arthur lounged in the back seat of the Maserati, the three of them parked in front of a McDonald's waiting until this thing was finished to get lunch.

They'd skipped out on morning practice to meet Jean Moreau at the diner and neither of the men in the front seat were what one would describe as 'calm', but it didn't matter in the long run. This was something that needed to get done and they were going to do it.

It didn't help that Revolution sounded young as all hell, his voice lilting every-so-often with a taunting pull that had Andrew's jaw twitching and Neil pinching the bridge of his nose. Still, they outlined what they needed, both of them keeping well away from trying to explain themselves or their reasoning.

 _"Yeah. Okay, I'll do it."_ The statement should have garnered relief.

It did not.

"For how much?" Andrew grunted. After all, what they were asking for was a big job. Getting into government citizen registration and everything in between to finally make Neil Josten a real person and then connect that person to Nathaniel Wesninski wouldn't be easy by any means.

 _"Oh, no charge. I just want a favor."_ Revolution sounded like he was grinning. Andrew wanted to punch something.

"What do you want?" Neil cut in before Andrew could rip the burner out of his hand where it hovered between them, and throw it out the car window, clear across the parking lot.

Behind them, they heard Arthur groan.

 _"Nothing so important, don't worry. All I want you to do, is lose your next game."_

18 minutes.

18 damn minutes and regret was a bitter pill to fucking swallow.

Revolution kept talking. _"I know who you are. Neil Josten. You've got the Foxes on an undefeated streak all season, you're leading them into Palmetto's best year to date!"_

"Why?" It was all Neil managed to choke out.

The little laugh on the other end of the phone line made _Neil_ want to punch something this time. He didn't dare look at Andrew yet, he didn't need to see just how much Andrew didn't care. Not when he could hear the blood rushing in his ears so loud they almost drowned out that fucking mocking tint to the hacker's voice.

 _"I want to see how much you want this. Anyone who watches you play can see how much you love the game, the pride you feel from winning. It's like you're not really alive until you're in a plexie-glass cage. So, I want to see how much you want me to do this for you. Lose your next game. Break that undefeated streak. Just once, nothing more, and I'll do this and anything else you want."_

Neil couldn't speak anymore, it was Andrew that growled out another: "Why?"

 _"Because it'll be entertaining. Why else."_

And with that, the greatest hacker in North America hung up on them.

"Fuck kid, I warned you. He's a demon. Loves to mess with people." Arthur was talking from the back seat, but neither Neil nor Andrew were really listening at that point. They were just looking at each other.

Their next game was on January 19th.

Neil's stomach revolted.

"They're going to try something. It's not going to be another prank, not another vandalism. Riko is desperate, he's going to do something to hurt, not humiliate." Despite their guest in the back, or maybe because of him, Neil spoke in English, his voice far steadier than his mental state right then.

In his mind was a mantra: 'It's just a game. It's just a game. It's not important, it's _just_ a game.', but no matter how many times he ran that over in his head, it didn't feel like 'just' anything.

"This is where Arthur earns his pay." Andrew's voice managed to cut into the spiral of Neil's… everything. With a nod, he looked over his shoulder at Arthur.

The man had a furrow between his brows, but he looked determined. "I got you guys. Don't worry. I'm thinking it'll be a bomb of some kind. No one's been able to catch either of you two alone and I've seen people watching you. They didn't seem like much more than informants or watch-dogs, but you never know. Don't open anything or drink anything, hell, don't even go anywhere until at least next week."

Neil nodded, not exactly registering, but figuring anything he'd missed he could ask Andrew later.

When Arthur nodded back and opened the back-door to step out, Neil's attention snapped back to Andrew's face.

He didn't know how to explain himself. He wasn't sure how to voice the trepidation that festered in him at the thought of having to lose the game on his birthday. It wasn't even about who they were playing, or about what the media would say if the Foxes lost their first game the day they planned to release the tapes from Jean's time inside Evermore.

It was about what breaking the winning streak meant to him.

To lose now would be like losing at everything else too, losing against Riko, against the Moriyamas. Losing against his father.

Yet even if he told Andrew all of that, it wasn't like Andrew would care. Exy didn't mean anything to Andrew, especially not over the security Revolution would be able to provide them. Andrew would tell him to suck it up and do what needed to be done. But it would eat away at Neil until all of this was over.

They needed this. A paper-trail from the time he'd turned 16 and supposedly left his father's house. It would give the FBI nothing to use against them, there would be proof of Neil's existence, however fake it may be, and no government monkey would be able to throw around false charges as a way of getting him to talk. There would be no cutting a deal this time, no tiptoeing around Agent Browning because they both needed each other.

"Fuck. Let's just go home. We still have night practice today." Neil sighed, cradling his head in his hands. He could feel Andrew's gaze on the back of his neck, and he heard the unspoken questions, but he wasn't sure he was alright enough to answer them just yet. Things were moving too fast, one way or another, they would get past all of this.

Neil felt it as Andrew put the car in drive and got them out of the McDonald's parking lot, his head still in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm his own heart.

When Andrew's callused palm pressed into the back of his neck, he finally felt himself relax.

'It's just a game. It's not important. It was _just_ a fucking game.'

Neil awoke before Andrew.

Not for the first time, he was thankful for the blond's penchant for sleeping with his back against the wall. Moving slowly and carefully, he picked up his phone from the drawer by the bottom bunk and checked the time.

5 AM, Friday, January 19.

He figured he'd come to terms with this date a long time ago, but despite that iron-clad certainty he could feel the kind of numb darkness that had overcome him during this same day _before_. It wasn't even that he was hiding who he was from everyone anymore. There were more of his truths making the rounds among his friends than probably ever.

This time, Neil guessed that the trepidation came from Revolution's request, as well as a certain concern for what Riko would do.

He and Andrew had reviewed the tapes from Jean and edited them closely, highlighting the kind of treatment Ravens players went through, but mainly they showcased the kind of treatment Jean went through specifically. They'd had his permission for it, the tall backliner's only words beings: _"Whatever ruins them all completely. I need them gone, Neil. I need to feel some kind of safety again."_ And so with that, Neil had finally gotten into contact with Violet Sanders again.

The woman was frantic with the desire for insider information, even more so when Neil told her that he had video proof of misconduct on the part of the Edgar Allen Ravens. Violet hadn't even asked to meet in person this time, simply asked him questions on how he was made aware of the situation, and the second he mentioned Jean Moreau, she was caught.

Manny would be sending the video they'd edited together tonight after the Foxes game.

Andrew had asked Neil if he'd rather wait until Saturday night, but Neil had rejected the idea. They needed this done as soon as possible, Kengo wouldn't last much longer and they needed to catch Ichirou quickly, before the young man could establish himself as a leader among his father's men.

A rematch against the Terrapins, a rematch Neil would have to find a way to lose, though with Andrew in the goal, it likely wouldn't be hard. If they lost by only one point, they'd be fine to continue onto the Championship. One loss wouldn't be that big of a deal now.

Neil would have to keep telling himself that.

He stayed in bed until Andrew woke.

A dark hazel gaze assessed in from half-lidded eyes, and Neil felt like a bug under a microscope. He was coming unglued despite his best efforts not to.

"Can you play tonight? Can you really play to lose?" Andrew finally asked in Russian, voice like gravel with sleep.

"I don't know." Neil admitted, a sour taste at the back of his throat.

"Then don't."

Neil's gaze came up to meet Andrew's and he hadn't even realized when he'd closed his eyes as a way to avoid all of this.

"What do you mean?" Neil asked, still edgy.

"Don't go out there. Tell Revolution you won't play. Let the Foxes win or lose under their own power for once."

Neil's heart stuttered.

It was a long while before he could speak again, but when he did, a small smile was tugging at his lips.

"You already spoke to him, didn't you. He already agreed to those terms. All I have to do is not play, and trust my teammates to win this one without me."

Andrew didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. When Neil turned around to grab his phone again, he found an e-mail waiting for him.

 **Nate Westen,**

 **Here's everything you asked for, all logged and filed and right as summer rain.**

 **You know the deal. You step foot on that court tonight, and I erase everything (add on a little anonymous tip to the authorities to that.) I wish your team good luck, it's time they proved their worth, don't you think?**

 **Revolution.**

Neil wasn't quite sure if that was better or worse.

The Foxes wouldn't have to lose. But Neil wouldn't be allowed to do anything more than watch.

His attention turned back to Andrew. "What do you want for it?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, one corner of his lip twitching slightly, as if he were trying not to smile. Neil just smiled wider for both of them.

"What'll you give me?"

In the end, it wasn't hard to convince Wymack to pull him from the game.

A meeting between Wymack and Arthur revealed a bomb planted inside Neil's locker. A small thing, enough to cause harm to the person setting it off, but not enough to affect any area more than seven feet away. Unless there was shrapnel.

Once Wymack had heard that one, he'd given Neil a stare-down so long it actually made the red-head shuffle a bit in his seat, unable to explain and unwilling to try.

Andrew had not been happy.

Arthur Bailey was making himself worth every god damn penny they were paying the man, and with a big of reassuring sweettalk, the Foxes were out on the court sans Neil, who sat in only her jersey and shorts, left arm wrapped from wrist to elbow in bandages as a fake excuse for his absence during the game.

Without Neil to play though, everyone else had to be pushed.

Dan became substitute striker, while Renee and Allison traded off the Dealer possession every quarter. Matt, Aaron, and Nicky were largely unaffected, but it was Andrew who found himself on the court for the whole game again.

Seth and Kevin, both unhappy to have Neil benched, didn't say anything about it when they heard about the bomb in his locker. Had they not found out about it when they did, Neil would be supporting an actual injury and it likely would have left him out of the championship games, so they really didn't have much to complain about now.

The Terrapins weren't an easy team to beat. They weren't the fucking Jackals, but they had a fair amount of teamwork and talent on the team that it worried Neil.

He wouldn't be out there. He wouldn't be able to do anything as he watched his team set up for the serve.

On the bench it was like everything was muted. The worry and anxiety of being unable to play was clinging to him as he sat beside Wymack.

When the game started though, he knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

Kevin and Seth were vicious as they bulldozed into their backliner marks like they had everything to lose, and maybe they did. Maybe they felt it in their bones, like Neil did. To lose their winning streak now, to fall at this point when it seemed like there was so much on the line would mean failure.

The Foxes couldn't lose. Not here, and not outside of the court.

Andrew was brutal and efficient as he knocked back shoots and yelled across the court for Kevin to pick up the fucking pace.

Dan scored twice, and it seemed like she was prouder of those goals than just about anything that night. Kevin's attention kept flicking to the box, to where Neil sat, watching quietly, but he didn't say anything, didn't do anything but play like the Raven he used to be. Seth's grin was vicious as he went up to Neil and pulled the younger man into a bear hug.

Neil froze and then struggled. "What the fuck!? Gordon what the fuck?"

Seth didn't let go.

"I can do it." He breathed, the whoosh of air passing by Neil's ear.

"Gordon let go." Neil wheezed, finally stopping his wriggling and just hanging there in Seth's arms.

"I didn't think… I thought it was you. That we needed you to win, that you were the one who won these fucking games for us, but I did it. I can do it. I can play like a pro. I can do it, Neil."

He sounded so in awe of himself, of the fact that his skills had improved to this point where he'd scored six times on the Terrapins and played like it mattered, opening up shots for Kevin and taking his own when the other man prepared them for him. There had been teamwork on the court that night.

"Seth. We told you you could." Neil sighed, resigning himself to this, even as he saw Andrew coming up behind Seth's shoulder. "Now, you might want to let go before Andrew reaches us. You just learned you could win without me, I don't really want to know if we could win without you."

Seth's laugh was carefree as he finally pulled away and looked around. Spotting Allison talking to Renee and making a mad dash to her side.

Neil smirked a bit as he watched the older man go. When he felt eyes on him, he turned to look at where the feeling was coming from and found Kevin.

"That bomb was supposed to injure you."

Kevin's tone was hard around the edges and his eyes were narrowed in a glare that wasn't really directed at Neil, but that was where they rested.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm his favorite person at this point." Neil brushed it off. Kevin took another step forward, coming into Neil's personal space and looking intently down at him.

"No. That bomb was in your locker, it was meant to hurt you, maybe even kill you if he wanted to be lucky. I… Neil, you're the only person I… You're my friend."

Neil could feel Kevin's struggle. The tall striker was pissed and he wasn't sure why himself, but Neil could guess. It took a lot for Kevin to make friends, to actually care about people in any kind of deep way other than just about how well they could play Exy, but tonight, Kevin had finally understood that he considered Neil a friend.

Neil wanted to roll his eyes.

"You're my friend too, Kevin. Let it go. We're handling it."

Just as he said that, Andrew appeared at his side, eyeing Kevin like he thought the taller man would tackle hug Neil just like Seth did and he wasn't about to allow it. Neil wanted to snort.

"Go shower, Day. You smell like shit." Neil pushed, patting Kevin's shoulder a bit before physically moving him back.

Dan stood behind him with Matt at her side. Her own expression was sharp and hard. "We're talking about this later. A bomb, Neil. He had a fucking bomb put in your locker. This is serious."

"I know. I know. Go. It's okay. We'll talk."

It took a moment of staring back and forth before finally, Dan huffed and turned away, Matt following behind with a strained smile. Just as she left though, Neil's phone buzzed in his pocket.

Turning to Andrew, he pulled it out.

 _Congratulations, on the win. Looks like the Foxes don't need you as much as you thought they did. Here's a little freebie for you. After all, its time for a little Revolution. Don't you think?_

The text was from an unknown number, but the name at the end clued Neil in. He scrolled down a little more and stopped dead.

He felt Andrew coming close at his side, looking down at the message with him.

Before them was a picture. The petite face of a young Japanese girl, the same girl they'd met at the Christmas Banquet. Under the picture, there were four little folder icons, but it was the title of those icons that made Neil smile wide and shark-like. Birth certificate, medical records, adoption papers, and IDs.

"We've got him."

Tetsuji no longer had a lie to hide behind.

It was about time they contacted Kenna Day again. Revolution indeed.


End file.
